


Totally Yours

by faendell



Category: Totally Captivated
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dinámica alfa/beta/omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 161,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faendell/pseuds/faendell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mookyul y Ewon tienen un nuevo deseo: ser papás. ¿Pero quién se atrevería a decirlo de frente? Además, no es como si pudiesen hacerlo ya que un alfa y un beta no pueden concebir… o al menos eso es lo que Gunwoong desea creer hasta que el destino le pone en sus manos cierta información que podría ser su destrucción… o su venganza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo uno: Totalmente Escondido

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! aquí nuevamente Faendell con una nueva historia, ésta será de Totally captivated (todos los créditos reservados a Hajin Yoo) basada en el omegaverse descrito en el siguiente post: http://faendell.tumblr.com/post/130985937370/un-poco-de-todo-sobre-mi-omegaverse , es vital que lean el post en el link ya que allí está fundamentado el universo alterno y sus elementos. De antemano les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer y les garantizo que si me acompañan en esta aventura, tendremos un maravilloso tiempo junt@s :) sin más que añadir, continúen y bienvenid@s.

El humano hace todo por dejar de ser humano… y a la vez, seguir siéndolo.

Modificar. Modificar. Modificar.

A primera vista, se puede afirmar que todo lo que el humano ha hecho desde que pisó la tierra es cambiar, transformarlo todo a su paso, convertir la fricción en chispas para fuego, derretir y fundir metales a su antojo. O, como unos jóvenes ojos celestes de 13 años veían ahora, desviar el curso de los ríos.

Debajo de su cabellera rubia, Ewon casi podía sentir los engranajes de su cabeza rodando y funcionando al pensar que parecía que el humano es la clave mágica para toda alquimia que pueda generarse. El catalizador y la enzima. Pero… ¿La evolución? ¿Acaso la naturaleza no ha generado un cambio en el propio humano y en otras especies en la que viven? ¿Realmente el humano es el gestor de los cambios o éstos no son más que evidencias de la evolución a la que la naturaleza somete al hombre?

¿La naturaleza nos modifica o los humanos modifican la naturaleza? Parece, más bien, que lo uno siempre modificará a lo otro, haciendo un círculo de causa-efecto sin fin.

-… y es así como la represa de Soyang se convirtió en la mayor obra de ingeniería de Asia, hecha en piedra y por manos surcoreanas. ¡Que viva nuestra nación!

-esto es para lo único que nos traen aquí –dijo Hwang Sagong, el chico que dormía en la litera al lado de la suya, un muchacho de vivaces ojos grises y cabello negro que, a su corta edad, su preocupación por la política rivalizaba con cualquier miembro del parlamento. –solo quieren hacernos ver lo “maravillosa” que es nuestra nueva Corea y convencernos que mientras encierran a los omegas en sus casas, los alfas y betas tienen que ir a servicio militar lo quieran o no y que eso es bueno porque la Corea de arriba hace lo mismo y nos unirá a esos bastardos fascistas. Eso y congelarnos el trasero.

Ewon se rió porque su amigo ciertamente tenía razón en todo lo que dijo y vaya que era una coincidencia que llevaran a todos los grupos de 13 años de orfanatos y colegios (en especial cuando les habían hecho el Examen Obligatorio de Dinámicas Sexuales hace unos tres días) y hacerles ver algo que todos sabían que no existía. Un país cuyo nuevo régimen “democrático” era más brillante que el sol.

La verdad tras eso era que desde el año anterior, los supuestos demócratas querían unificarse a Corea del Norte y comenzaron por proponer reformas a la Ley Orgánica de Dinámicas. En especial al título que contenía todo lo que un omega podía o no podía hacer. Actualmente la ley no le impedía mucho al omega. Más bien los beneficiaba al permitirles trabajar en lo que quisieran, algo que había sido propuesto por los conservadores desde que se separaron las Coreas en 1948 con el beneficio de insertar omegas al sistema militar sin que ninguna ley lo impidiera y disfrazarlo como una política de igualdad cuando eso no era más que una movida para incrementar las filas en contra de Corea del Norte.

Ahora los demócratas querían adoptar políticas de “protección” a los omegas similares a los de Corea del Norte para hacer “más fáciles” las conversaciones de unificar a Corea nuevamente. Y eso no era bueno porque si había un lugar en el que un omega era tratado como un adorno de salón, frágil pero reemplazable, y a la vez como una máquina reproductora sin capacidad mental, ese lugar era Corea del Norte.

Así que, aunque tengan motivos ulteriores, los conservadores por lo menos no ponían a los omegas en esa circunstancia.

Una verdadera porquería. Ni los demócratas que habían subido al poder ni los conservadores se movían por motivos que beneficiaría directamente a los surcoreanos. Solo eran estratagemas políticas para mover sus hilos a conveniencia.

Pero ahora esos problemas parecían lejanos y ajenos… ellos aún estaban protegidos porque técnicamente eran niños, ninguno tenía dinámica todavía. Pero los resultados del examen de sangre que les habían hecho llegaría al día siguiente y todos esos problemas ya no les serían ajenos. Sabrían su dinámica y a un grupo de huérfanos como ellos más les valía ser cualquier cosa menos un omega.

El resto de ese día se pasaron visitando monumentos de la Soyang antigua, pagodas rojas y verdes ricamente decoradas, el mirador del lago artificial que creaba la represa y la calma de las aguas heladas en un invierno que prometía más frío todavía. Cenaron en un convento de monjas de la ciudad de Chuncheon y se embarcaron en el tren de las 11 pm para volver a Seúl, sin embargo, todos estaban tan emocionados por haber salido del orfanato que casi nadie durmió hasta la madrugada, todos cotilleando sobre sus experiencias.

Y no es que se quejaran del hogar Jabiwon, de hecho la mayoría de los ricos de Gangnam que querían expiar su culpa se hacían sus benefactores y por ello, su orfanato no era tan malo, mejor dicho, estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Dormían en habitaciones grandes y solo eran cuatro personas por cada habitación, cada piso de 10 habitaciones tenía una sala de estudio y otra salita con un televisor, tenían tres comidas al día, todas frescas. Nuevas ropas cada navidad, nada lujoso, pero servía. Les enviaban a escuelas públicas pero no tenían que pagar nada, así que Ewon no se quejaba. Además, si lograba sacar buenas notas, los del orfanato podían estar pensando en solicitar una beca en algún colegio con mejores oportunidades.

No era tan malo. Todos podían fingir que se trataba de una larga estadía en un campamento de verano hasta que recordaban que no tenían padres. Pero Ewon estaba agradecido por ello. ¿De qué le servía una madre adolescente y un padre que se negaba a reconocerlo? Estaba mejor allí, rodeado por personas con las que tenía que convivir amistosamente pero sin llegar a formar lazos mayores.

Todos llegaron al orfanato y durmieron lo que quedaba por dormir hasta que el desayuno a las 7 am se sirviera. Cuando éste llegó, Hyeon-Myung Hoo se levantó de su asiento y saludó a todos desde el frente del comedor. La directora del orfanato era una alfa de mediana edad con su cabello siempre recogido en un estrecho peinado y ojos negros e inteligentes, su cara seria daba miedo pero todos sabían que era buena persona.

-este día es importante para sus hermanos de 13 años quienes recibirán los resultados del EODIS, un aplauso para ellos y bienvenidos a las dinámicas.

Los aplausos eran vagos y sin ningún entusiasmo como el aleteo de una bandada de pájaros cansados, todos sabían que no era ninguna cosa por la que alegrarse ya que conocer su dinámica solo les traería problemas. Para comenzar, las habitaciones del orfanato solo eran conjuntas hasta los 13 años, solo les separaban en niños o niñas. Pero ahora pasarían a las habitaciones en los pisos de alfas masculinos o alfas femeninas o betas masculinos o betas femeninas.

Los omegas… bueno… era diferente con ellos. Los omegas adolescentes son como una bomba de tiempo porque sus ciclos son irregulares hasta que su reloj biológico se ajuste. Así que para evitar problemas, todos los omegas huérfanos eran encerrados en un orfanato exclusivo de su dinámica, también eran educados dentro de su misma institución para evitar la espantosa posibilidad de que el celo se presentara mientras estaban fuera del orfanato, totalmente a merced de otras dinámicas que no podrían controlarse al oler la dulzura de un tierno omega.   

La directora comenzó a pronunciar nombres y nadie se llevaba a la boca ni un solo grano de la avena que les habían servido, todos seguros de que los nervios expulsarían cualquier comida.

Ewon no estaba mucho mejor. Sus entrañas parecían haberse convertido en cuerdas de barco con miles de nudos adentro, moviéndose y retorciéndose con cada latido de su corazón mientras veía a los chicos que recibían su sobre y lo abrían con desesperación. Al ver sus resultados se aliviaban de ver algo diferente al horrible y espantoso símbolo Ω, presumiendo inmediatamente de ser alfas o betas.

-… Ewon Jung –llamó por fin la directora Hoo y Ewon se levantó mientras se limpiaba las manos sudorosas para tomar el sobre, cogió y lo abrió en ese instante frente a la directora que llamaba los nombres en las pocas cartas que le quedaban.

El papel que sacó tenía uno adentro que no le dejó ver el lugar donde estaba el símbolo de su dinámica y lo leyó primero.

_“Lo lamento. Si no quieres ser lo que eres diles a todos que eres un beta, ven a mi oficina a las 4 pm y haremos que lo seas”_

¿Si no quería ser…? ¿Eh? Ewon frunció el ceño y mucho más nervioso que nunca, deslizó la pequeña nota hasta que lo vio.

Allí estaba, en rojo escarlata como la letra que le había marcado a una de las heroínas más queridas de la literatura inglesa. Un horrible símbolo que lo condenaba a ser un débil, una incubadora, alguien que no merecía respeto.

Omega.

Leyó y releyó su nombre, su estatura, su color de cabello y ojos tratando de encontrar alguna muestra de que ese papel no era suyo. ¡Él no era un omega! ese examen era de alguien más porque él era más alto que la mayoría de chicos, él era independiente.

Él no era un omega.

Con los ojos acuosos miró a la directora frente a él. La robusta mujer le dirigió una breve mirada llena de pesar y preocupación y con ello lo confirmó todo.

-¡Ewon, amigo! –alguien gritó detrás de él y escondiendo su vergonzoso resultado contra su pecho, miró a Hwang que sonreía radiantemente, sus centelleantes ojos grises más vivos que nunca -¿qué eres?

¿Qué era? Ewon estuvo a punto de dejar que una risa histérica le respondiera a su amigo. Él era un niño no deseado, producto de una relación ilícita. Él era un niño abandonado en un orfanato de un país en crisis políticas que muy pronto consideraría a su biología como una debilidad de estado. Él era un omega… un omega huérfano al que seguramente le esperaba una vida sin sentido o venderse en las calles por unos centavos.

Pronto sintió una mano pesada pero amable en su hombro y, como si aquel resultado le hubiese activado una parte de él, percibió un aroma tranquilizador envolviéndole.

Ewon sabía que los verdaderos cambios en su cuerpo no comenzarían sino hasta los 14 años y no había forma de que realmente empezara a oler algún aroma de nadie. Pero olía a la directora tratando de tranquilizarle. -¿estás bien, muchacho? -le preguntó más para sacarlo de su shock que para recibir una respuesta sabiendo que Ewon estaba todo menos bien. Ewon miró sus ojos llenos de alerta y compasión. Solo asintió para volverse hacia Hwang.

-b… beta –tartamudeó Ewon y la directora al oírle lo soltó, Ewon la miró nuevamente mientras se iba, haciendo sonar sus tacones en el piso de madera.

-¡Vaya, menos mal! –exclamó Hwang poniéndole un brazo alrededor –aunque estaremos en habitaciones diferentes ahora.

Ewon dobló el papel, poniendo mucho cuidado de no revelar ni una sola letra y miró a su amigo -¿tú eres…?

-alfa –confirmó Hwang –ahora creo que será más fácil llegar al parlamento si soy un alfa ¿sabes? Haré que este país sea mejor para todos, Ewon, lo haré.

“espero que lo hagas” pensó Ewon, injusta e infantilmente poniendo una responsabilidad ficticia en los hombros de Hwang, exclamando por ayuda silenciosamente.

Hwang invitó a Ewon a jugar con la nieve recién caída y él dimitió sabiendo que no podía mantener la fachada de alguien aliviado por mucho tiempo. Lo dejaron solo en la habitación y también se saltó el almuerzo al sentir que su intestino seguía anudado y moviéndose sin tregua.

Ewon jamás pensó que odiaría un domingo ya que era el día en el que todos se quedaban en la residencia y jugaban en las canchas traseras o se reunían frente a la pantalla gigante de la recepción y miraban uno de los dramas que le gustaban a la anciana recepcionista. Ewon odió ese domingo porque no podía ir a la escuela, separarse de todos y pensar. O talvez olvidar lo que el sobre frente a él decía.

A lo que le condenaba.

Miró con desprecio por enésima vez al trozo de papel doblado. Y dirigió su vista nuevamente el reloj… solo faltaba un cuarto para que sean las 4 y él no pudo resistirlo más.

Primero comenzó a caminar normalmente, un paso frente al otro, el caucho de sus tennis chillando en el suelo que alguno de sus compañeros había pulido pero a medida que se acercaba, Ewon notó que un sudor frío le perlaba la frente, la camiseta se le pegaba a la espalda y solo ahí cayó en cuenta que había estado corriendo.

Llegó frente a una puerta mal pintada de color crema con el nombre de la directora y su cargo en una placa barata de latón, chequeó el reloj del pasillo y ahora faltaba diez minutos para las cuatro. A nadie le hacía daño unos minutos de adelanto, ¿verdad? Así que tocó.

-pasa –oyó la voz que había dicho su nombre esa mañana y él entró. El mobiliario, como todo lo demás en el hogar de huérfanos era eficiente pero nada lujoso, el sofá pegado contra la pared, las dos sillas frente al escritorio y el sillón donde estaba la directora tenían el mismo tapiz verde que llevaba varios años sin ser reemplazado pero su constante limpieza era evidente. El escritorio era amplio, con unos cuantos papeles y un ordenador, había un librero lleno de libros de pedagogía y administración de centros de beneficio social y, a su lado, un título de psicología infantil con una estrella dorada de ocho puntas, algo que únicamente el alumno con mejores notas de la promoción podía tener. Algo a lo que él aspiraba. Algo que le amenazaban con quitarle. –Siéntate Ewon, ¿cómo te sientes?

Otra pregunta hilarante, otra pregunta cuya respuesta no era nada buena. –estoy decepcionado.

La directora Hoo se hizo para atrás, un tanto sorprendida por recibir una verdadera respuesta. -¿de qué estás decepcionado?

-¿no es obvio? –respondió Ewon, tratando de no perder los nervios –soy un… un omega –susurró, aún sintiendo como si la palabra fuera sucia en sus labios, como si no le perteneciera.

La directora lo miró esperando por una respuesta más larga, trató de incomodar a Ewon con el silencio y cruzó los dedos sobre el escritorio, reclinándose para adelante una vez más e intentando descifrar los sentimientos del adolescente más brillante había en el orfanato. Y el único omega de los 38 chicos de 13 años que tenía.

También a ella le sorprendió el resultado del EODIS de Ewon. Ella estudiaba psicológica y sociológicamente a los alumnos con mejores notas y aunque Ewon no lideraba grupos, su inteligencia más alta que el promedio, su capacidad de concentración y la habilidad de resolver problemas fácilmente apuntaban a que el chico sería un beta, incluso un alfa… más bien Ewon se merecía serlo porque ya había tenido suficiente, se merecía tener algo por lo que no preocuparse.

-ser un omega no es algo malo, Ewon. Un omega le da el mejor regalo a prácticamente cualquier dinámica. Un omega da vida.

-claro… no es por faltarle al respeto, doctora Hoo… pero no quiero eso, no quiero ser dominado por mis instintos durante una semana entera y suplicar a cualquiera que complazca esos instintos, no quiero tener hijos a los que no podré cuidar, no quiero necesitar de nadie… en fin, doctora… su nota decía que podía ser un beta. ¿cómo lo hago?

La directora miró esos enormes ojos azules llenos de desesperación y vergüenza pero también determinación. Ya no quiso incomodar al joven con preguntas y sacó del cajón de la derecha un frasco blanco. La etiqueta tenía impreso “COMPLEJO B” en grandes letras negras.

-estos son supresores Betadox -le dijo mientras le ponía el frasco frente a Ewon. Se levantó para servir un vaso de agua y lo puso frente a las pastillas. –en 1948 en la Guerra de Separación se necesitaba a cualquier persona que esté en capacidad de pelear incluidos los omegas, pero su celo, su solo aroma era un problema así que se desarrolló esta droga. Son hormonas con altos niveles de betaína y bajos niveles de inhibidores de omeroides. Un omega que toma éstas no tendrá ningún olor de omega, tendrá un olor de beta, no tendrá celo y ni siquiera el aroma del alfa más fuerte desencadenará algún tipo de reacción, eso es lo que logra la betaína, sin embargo seguirán habiendo omeroides en tu sistema, harán que tu útero se desarrolle, que los óvulos lo hagan también, pero la betaína no dejará que eso se evidencie en tu olor ni en tu fisonomía. 

Ewon permaneció en silencio, tratando de entender todo lo que le decía la directora.  -¿cómo los consiguió? ¿y por qué están en un frasco de vitaminas?

-nadie necesita saber qué es lo que tomas, ¿verdad? mira, Ewon… la situación ha estado difícil desde que los demócratas se posicionaron como partido dominante y no falta mucho para que pongan nuevas políticas para los omegas así que los conservadores tienen un trato con instituciones como las nuestras… si los omegas toman estos supresores y acceden a una precalificación militar… si te posicionas en la sociedad antes de que los omegas pierdan su libertad… todo sería más sencillo para ti.

Así que eso era. ¿Por qué todo debía tener un significado oculto? ¿Un motivo personal? Nadie daba ni un vaso de agua –literalmente- sin que éste tenga un precio que pagar. Ahora lo veía todo claramente… él era un perfecto blanco porque estaba desesperado y no era más que un niño. 

Estaba acorralado.

-¿qué pasa si no acepto esto?

La directora se puso tensa y nuevamente Ewon le tomó por sorpresa. Ella creyó que no se opondría, que no dudaría, que no pensaría dos veces.

Se puso firme como si fuese a enfrentarse a un huracán y contestó: -serás un omega, los resultados irán al Instituto de Identificación y tu carnet ciudadano te identificará como tal. Serás trasladado a un orfanato especial para omegas en las afueras de Seúl, sin embargo, ese hogar solo cuidará de ti hasta los 16 porque es muy caro cuidar de un omega, después te echarán y tu única opción será enlazarte con alguien, y rápido… la otra opción ya la sabes.

Prostituirse… lo que generalmente los omegas desamparados sin un alfa o beta, sin dinero o sin una carrera militar conseguían era morirse del hambre, convertirse en objetos sexuales para ganar el suficiente dinero para anticonceptivos si tenían suerte.

Ahora no estaba decepcionado.

Ahora estaba enfurecido. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo podían chantajearle así? ¡No había ninguna maldita salida, ningún cabo suelto en ese intrincado plan!

Aun sintiendo la ira quemándole por dentro, Ewon abrió el frasco y puso una píldora en su mano.

La cápsula era blanca y verde y mientras la miraba allí en su mano, supuso que tomarla sería como firmar un contrato con el diablo. Pero Ewon no podía ser un omega, no podía darse ese lujo cuando su situación era tan difícil. Así que la tomó. De pronto pareció que la cápsula creció en medio de su garganta haciéndole difícil respirar y por un instante deseó que eso suceda, que ésta le matara y no tuviera que preocuparse por nada.

Pero, obviamente, eso no ocurrió.

La directora siguió hablando acerca de que tendría que asistir a la precalificación militar a los dieciséis y si resultaba favorecido, ingresaría a entrenamiento y si no, Ewon podría seguir recibiendo los supresores pero tendría que pagar por ellos. Al final de la entrevista, la doctora Hoo le daba un nuevo sobre con su nombre y un β al lado de éste y guardaba el original. Los carnets de identificación llegarían en un mes y todo sería oficial.

Esa noche él no durmió pensando en lo complicado que sería todo en su vida con esa nueva faceta de él que tenía que esconder y de la nada, absolutamente de la nada, recordó al niño que había conocido hace un año. Sus ojos tristes pero hermosamente verdes, su cabello del color del cobre antiguo y la hostilidad de una bestia herida. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Se habría hecho el examen? ¿A qué dinámica pertenecería? No supo por qué pensaba en él ahora cuando lo había conocido hace más de un año y evitaba pensar en él y en la golpiza que le había dado. ¿Tal vez lo recordó porque en ese momento Ewon se sentía tan desesperado como aquel niño lucía en la mitad de un invierno como el de ahora? Solo deseaba que él no estuviese atravesando por lo mismo.

Ewon giró y giró, pateó las sábanas mil veces solo para volverse a tapar. Tenía que componerse. Tenía que seguir con su vida y no joder la oportunidad que le habían dado. Ahora tenía que guardar un secreto de por vida. El secreto de su cambio. El secreto de su transformación.

Y hacerlo bien.

Quien había entrado omega a aquella oficina de orfanato, ahora era un beta que atravesaba por todo lo que un beta adolescente se supone que pase.

Al principio fue difícil acostumbrarse a los aromas, incluso al suyo propio. El mundo era diferente ahora que podía distinguir el ánimo de alguien por su aroma y Ewon se complacía que generalmente él provocaba olores suaves y amistosos, podía hacer que los alfas se tranquilizaran y que los betas le siguieran. También, poco a poco, aprendió a enmascarar su esencia y cambiarla a su conveniencia, dejar de ser un libro abierto para todos y eso le gustó.

En eso consistió su primer año como beta. Y el segundo fue… extraño.

A los quince, el orfanato le entregó otra carta cuyo contenido era la aprobación para una beca en un colegio de ricos. La directora Hoo le advirtió que tal vez aquellos niños del sur del rio Han eran demasiado estúpidos para acoger socialmente a un beta huérfano. Ewon aceptó de todos modos. Era lo que él deseaba.

Ewon había entrado a su salón el primer día y, por primera vez se topó con un omega.

El pequeño muchacho escondía una dulce cara detrás de anteojos y un peinado anticuado, tal vez visualmente no había mucho que decir de él pero su olor… ese aroma delicioso, rico y profundo… simplemente le hizo sonrojar.

Todos comenzaron a bromear sobre ello pero no era nada que Ewon no podría manejar. Incluso se burló de sí mismo y el primer día hizo gran amistad con la mayoría del salón. Pero no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que olía a Woojin.

Esa noche fue la primera noche que sintió arder su cuerpo con un calor similar a la fiebre, un doloroso pero placentero ardor que escocía y crepitaba por su piel. Y descubrió que el aroma de un omega era así de potente. Así de abrumador.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Woojin y él se hicieran amigos también y pasó aún menos tiempo para que comenzaran a besuquearse en la azotea.

Un par de meses después, Ewon se enredaba en unas sábanas impregnadas de un olor tan sensual y embriagador, las sábanas de Woojin… estaba seguro que perdería la cabeza y no había ni un solo lugar de la lujosa habitación de Woojin donde esconderse de sí mismo y del deseo. No había mucho en su cabeza más que tomar a Woojin y hacerle suplicar.

Y aunque el chico no estaba en celo, le obligó a usar condones porque nunca se podía estar seguro de la fertilidad de una persona hecha para embarazarse. Ewon gozó horas y horas de placer con un omega que exigía ser satisfecho sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Durante esos dulces y brumosos momentos, Ewon se extasió al sentir por primera vez los girones de piel contra piel, el calor de las caricias que abarcaban cada pequeño lugar desde su torso hasta sus tobillos, la paz que le seguía a un orgasmo explosivo… pero también comparó su cuerpo con el de Woojin. Ewon no era tan musculoso como un alfa pero estaba en forma, tenía la espalda ancha y el trasero estrecho, él era firme y duro pero Woojin era todo curvas, suave y redondeado por todos lados, era pequeño y su piel de crema se sonrojaba por cualquier lugar que él tocara. Sus caderas, sus piernas, su abdomen. Tan delicado… tan hecho para llenar de pasión y convencer a cualquiera de hacerlo aún más redondo con un bebé.

Eso era en lo que Ewon pudo haberse convertido y había renunciado. La betaína lo había hecho crecer y había esculpido su cuerpo de manera diferente. Y por un momento se preguntó cómo habría sido escoger ser como Woojin y por qué los omegas no ejercían esos encantos para su conveniencia, porque tan solo con presentarse así como Woojin estaba, abierto de piernas y jadeando de necesidad, un omega podía poner de rodillas al mundo.

No salió de la habitación hasta muy entrada la noche cuando tuvo que escabullirse por la ventana porque el padre de Woojin estaba a punto de tirar la puerta de la habitación de su hijo abajo.

Él también se ganó una reprimenda por llegar tan tarde al hogar Jabiwon, y sobre todo con el olor de un omega complacido mezclado con el de un beta satisfecho sobre su piel, pero fue un precio pequeño para lo que acababa de ocurrir en su vida.

Algo que después ocurría con bastante frecuencia y no solo con Woojin. Su vida se intercalaba entre estudiar con empeño, trabajar medio tiempo y acostarse con alguien que estuviese dispuesto. Pero el pequeño omega jamás le volvió a mirar desde que se enteró que Ewon había estado con un beta del otro salón y unas semanas después, Woojin se había cambiado de colegio.

Había perdido la virginidad, había roto un corazón por primera vez y todos se preguntaban si Ewon realmente era un beta ya que actuaba como alfa.

-Gracias a Dios soy un beta y no un alfa idiota como Dohoon.

Ahh… Dohoon… la historia con el alfa era difícil y todo comenzó cuando algún chico a quien Ewon ni siquiera recordaba le había besado en la azotea y le había devuelto el dinero que le debía después, todo esto a la vista del bravucón alfa quien confundió la situación y le propuso, muy descaradamente debía agregar, comprar “sus servicios” por acostarse con él, ganándose un puñetazo de Ewon y un desafío que duraría el resto del año. Ewon y Dohoon competían por las conquistas que hacían y Ewon no desaprovechaba ni un momento para declarar que los alfas eran estúpidos como Dohoon.

Pero la relación cambiaría totalmente cuando unos meses después, ambos ya teniendo 16, un proyecto de literatura les uniría y descubrirían que tenían más cosas en común que cosas por las que pelear. El vándalo Dohoon y el rompecorazones Ewon se hicieron los mejores amigos, saliendo los fines de semana a perseguir omegas y pasar el rato.

Pero los 16 años de Ewon no solo le trajeron la amistad con Dohoon, también tenía que responder a una responsabilidad que había adquirido hace tres años y con ello, el recuerdo de lo que él realmente era.

Ewon había convencido a todo el mundo que era un beta, incluso podía ser un alfa recesivo y todos le respetaban tanto en el colegio como en el hogar. Casi pudo convencerse a sí mismo de ser un verdadero beta porque no había habido nada en común con Woojin, sin esforzarse también pensaba naturalmente que la píldora que tomaba todos los días en la mañana en verdad eran vitaminas. Que su vida no dependía de esas cosas. Ni su futuro.

Pero un sábado tuvo que presentarse a las 6 am en el Colegio Militar de Seúl presentando su carta de recomendación por parte de la directora Hoo. El soldado que le recibió lo miró de pies a cabeza, tratando de buscar algo que delatara la dinámica real de Ewon pero pronto perdió el interés al no encontrar nada y buscó a su superior.

Aquel sábado le pusieron a correr y levantar pesos por todo el lugar, luego le extrajeron absolutamente cualquier cosa que su cuerpo secretara, le hicieron todo examen terminado en –grafía que se pueda encontrar y un examen psicológico. No fue sino hasta el último examen que las caras de quienes le evaluaban se fruncieron  y tan solo porque él había dicho que no recordaba nada antes de ser encontrado en esa cabaña del bosque, los médicos militares lo miraron con desprecio y le dijeron que no podían darse el lujo de tener un elemento defectuoso en sus filas. Prácticamente lo echaron a patadas del edificio con un nuevo sobre en su mano que decía que jamás dejaría de ser un civil.

Y Ewon no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Llamó a Dohoon y, aunque no le podía decir el motivo de su felicidad, le dijo que se encontraran en algún lugar y parrandearan.

Ewon se había salido con la suya y eso, él consideró, se merecía una primera borrachera.

Y así lo hicieron. Aunque no tenían la edad suficiente, nadie pensó que dos chicos de casi 180 cm eran menores así que sin problemas consiguieron algo de soju, comida y fueron al lugar de Dohoon que estaba vacío en ese momento.

Las primeras copas no fueron del agrado de ninguno de los dos, después de toda una vida de tomar agua, té, leche y jugo, ¿cómo podría saberles bien algo fermentado y alcohólico? Estuvieron a punto de desistir de su celebración y declarar que el alcohol no era lo suyo pero cuando sintieron un placentero mareo, siguieron tomando.

Una decisión, por así decirlo, no muy sabia.

No habían tomado ni siquiera durante una hora entera y ya le estaban cantando al amor y a los dulces omegas.

-¿Sabías que fuiste el primer polvo de Woojin? –dijo Dohoon de la nada y Ewon, quien se estaba riendo absurdamente de su copa vacía, se calló y miró a su amigo con seriedad.

-no me gusta pensar en Woojin.

El alfa se rió y rellenó la copa de Ewon y la suya, comió más calamar y se tomó el soju en un solo trago –eres un bastardo, Ewon… Woojin se enamoró de ti. Todos los alfas llevaban persiguiéndolo desde los 13 y él jamás miró a nadie pero llegaste tú y… ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo usaste? ¿Tal vez porque él es solo un omega?

Ewon mordisqueó un poco de algas, su amargo sabor parecido a lo que sintió al ser regañado por un alfa que no era mucho mejor que él. –fue la primera vez que tuve un omega cerca, era virgen y… ¿por qué demonios tengo que darte explicaciones? ¡Tú has hecho lo mismo! Y que te quede claro, Dohoon, para mí un omega no será jamás “solo” un omega.

Allí quedó zanjado el tema porque Dohoon reconoció que aquel tema era escabroso, aunque no entendió muy bien por qué, no había mucho que decir y siguieron bebiendo hasta que uno de los dos quiso levantarse para ir al baño y solo lograron terminar en el suelo, Dohoon sobre Ewon, mirándose a los ojos.

-no soy un puto –susurró el beta y Dohoon casi se rió al recordar su primera conversación.

-lo sé –le susurró y olisqueó su cuello. Un aroma dulce pero varonil salía de Ewon y creyó que jamás había olido nada mejor.

Dohoon sabía también que eso no era por el alcohol. Era Ewon. No sabía cómo un beta podía ser tan atractivo y encantador para un alfa (y él ciertamente no era el único que lo pensaba así en la escuela) pero así era.

Así que se sumió en sus labios rosados y fue correspondido. Cada caricia también lo fue.

Ewon se encontraba, por primera vez, ante el deseo de un alfa. El olor que expedía Dohoon era diferente ahora, más penetrante y almizclado. Igual de embriagador que el aroma de un omega pero todo lo contrario a la vez. El olor de Woojin le había hecho fuerte, dominante. El aroma de Dohoon le persuadía, no, le exigía obedecer, someterse.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Si se sentía bien lo haría pero… le daba miedo de sí mismo.

Oyó la voz de la directora que le decía que ningún alfa podría sacar al omega dentro de él mientras Ewon tomara los supresores pero… ¿qué tal si se equivocaba? ¿Qué podía ocurrir si sus hormonas le delataban? O peor… ¿Si su cuerpo se abría como el de un omega hacia un alfa y quedaba encinta?

No lo llegó a saber aquella tarde.

-… oh Ewon… -le oyó susurrar a Dohoon cerca de su cuello, lamiendo su sensible glándula –hueles tan bien…

Dohoon siguió prodigándole torpes y ebrias caricias a su miembro y Ewon no pudo evitar responder. Le siguió la corriente a su amigo hasta que una caricia se coló por su trasero.

-¡No, para! –exigió Ewon poniéndole las manos sobre su pecho y apartándole pero Dohoon no le hacía caso, sus ojos estaban perdidos y desorbitados. -¡He dicho que no!

Esa tarde fue la segunda vez que le dio un puñetazo a Dohoon quien se quedó inconsciente.

Ewon se subió los pantalones y, aunque tambaleante, llegó a la estación de metro que lo llevaría al hogar de huérfanos. Al llegar a su habitación y después de satisfacer la curiosidad de sus compañeros con medias verdades, se recostó y pensó en lo que pasó con Dohoon.

Era estúpido haberse enfurecido debido a los avances de Dohoon cuando el pobre alfa tan solo estaba ebrio tanto de alcohol como de deseo y era obvio que quien terminaría poniendo el trasero sería el beta… claro que estaba asustado que de alguna manera su naturaleza se revelara… ¿Pero realmente eso era todo?

No. No era todo.

Con Dohoon aquello no se sentía bien y por ello fue que Ewon no lo hizo. Ewon no estaba cómodo con tener a un tipo, sea alfa, beta u omega, dentro de él ni en su trasero ni en su cabeza, todavía menos en su corazón.

Debía conservarse a sí mismo. Guardar esa parte de él y no dejar que nadie tenga acceso a ello. Nadie más que él.

Los dos años que siguieron tan solo fueron una aburrida repetición de lo que había sido el último. La comida no faltaba en su estómago ni la ropa en su espalda, no le faltaban betas u omegas en su cama ni tampoco le faltaban amigos y en especial un persistente Dohoon que no dejaba de pedirle que se acueste con él.

Se graduó con honores, el mejor de la clase de hecho. Tenía una beca para contabilidad en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl, un empleo de medio tiempo en el que le pagaban lo suficiente para rentar un pequeño y pobre cuarto y, después de una noche donde sus compañeros de orfanato le despidieron con su –supuestamente –primer brindis con soju y una buena comida que la cocinera había preparado especialmente para él, comenzó a empacar para irse.

Y la directora en persona llegó a su habitación. Eso era algo extraño y aunque frunció el ceño porque aquello le pareció discordante, Ewon le hizo la reverencia correspondiente y esperó a que le hable pero ella solo le extendió una bolsa con siete frascos de “vitaminas”.

-¿es un regalo de despedida? –trató de bromear al ver una cantidad de supresores que le alcanzarían para lo que restaba del año. Puso una sonrisa consternada en su rostro y la directora le respondió con un gesto similar.

-sí… puede que sí… -le respondió la doctora Hoo pero se quedó allí, como queriendo decirle algo más. Ewon no dijo nada y esperó a que la directora continúe –no sé si has oído las noticias pero las reformas de protección de omegas fueron aprobadas… y los betadox serán ilegales desde el próximo mes.

Como un pez salido del agua, abrió y cerró la boca. No las había oído y ya no tenía tanta relación con Hwang quien era el que le mantenía al tanto de la política en el país.

Y la noticia le llegó como un puñetazo, un balde de agua fría y un rayo, todo junto y a la vez.

-¿qu…? –fue lo único que pudo articular.

La directora ahora tenía que mirar hacia arriba para verle el rostro al chico así que lo hizo y apretó su brazo, tratando de transmitirle fuerza pero también intentando encontrar algo de ello en el joven al que realmente había llegado a apreciar. -Ewon, esto es serio… dentro de alguno de esos frascos hay un teléfono, a quien te conteste dile que la jarra de caramelos está vacía.

-no entiendo…

-es un código, es el teléfono de un farmacéutico. Él te contactará en el muelle ocho del río Han el once de cada mes y te dará los supresores, pero te costará muy caro.

Ahora que los betadox entraban al mercado negro, serían difíciles de conseguir y su comercio sería ilegal, no habría ningún motivo que les impida subir el precio y Ewon tampoco los culpaba. Sin embargo, si trabajar día y noche era el costo de ser libre, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

-eso no es un problema –susurró, inmediatamente pensando cómo conseguir más dinero.

La directora le dio una palmada en el rostro y Ewon no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazar a la mujer que le había protegido y le había ofrecido una salida a su problema. Rodeó a la robusta alfa y sintió su aroma de seguridad y determinación por última vez. Una vez que se separaron, la directora Hoo estuvo por salir cuando se giró.

-Ewon… ¿puedo aconsejarte algo? Deja de esconderte… dale una oportunidad a ese alfa con el que andas siempre, parece un buen chico, tiene dinero y es de la familia Moon… estoy segura que él será un buen alfa contigo.

Por el bien de todos, Ewon sabía que debía hacerlo, debía enlazarse con el alfa de una familia de políticos conservadores y llenar su casa de hijos… estar bajo la protección del dinero, del poder y de un alfa que sabía que se moría por él.

Pero esa no era la clase de vida que quería vivir. Así que le sonrió tristemente a la directora Hoo y le respondió: -creo que ahora incluso eso no tiene mucha importancia. Esas leyes no me permitirán estudiar ni trabajar por mi cuenta ¿acaso no hay una ley por allí que obliga a que todos los omegas tengan por lo menos un hijo antes de los 20? No… no puedo hacerlo… gracias, directora Hoo, aprecio lo que ha hecho por mí todo este tiempo pero ahora… ahora tengo que valerme por mí mismo.

Mientras salía del orfanato se prometió a sí mismo que todo seguiría igual. Seguiría solo pero libre e independiente, nadie le ataría y tendrían que doblegar su voluntad mil veces antes de someterle.

Todo resultó cierto hasta él.

Hasta que la bestia llegó.


	2. Capítulo dos: Totalmente Culpable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Hooola :) 
> 
> Seguramente para cuando lean esto, ya será el 2016, les deseo muchas cosas buenas a todos y cada uno de ustedes. 
> 
> Aquí está el 2do capítulo.

-tienes tres segundos para explicar por qué tu trasero no está en casa.

Demonios, antes eran cinco ¿ahora son tres? El beta casi desperdició sus tres preciados segundos de explicar un delito que ni siquiera había cometido al casi caérsele el teléfono de las manos cuando el autobús giró repentinamente.

-¡e… el auto, Jefe! –gritó y llamó la atención de todos -¡se me ha dañado el auto! Te lo dije esta mañana, ¿Verdad? estaba haciendo sonidos raros.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la línea, Mookyul le hacía señas al repartidor de hanjeonsik[1] para que saliera sin hacer ruido después de haber acomodado la mesa. -¿y por qué no me has llamado para que te recoja?

Ewon se balanceó una vez más pero esta vez estaba agarrado del tubo para pasajeros como un mono, aún no estaban ni a la mitad del recorrido y el autobús ya estaba lleno. Tal vez llamar a Mookyul para que fuese a recogerlo habría sido una buena idea pero ni Jiho ni Dohoon estaban preparados para ver a Mookyul todavía. –oh, no jefe… las cosas en la casa de Jiho son un poco… diferentes ahora y sería mejor dejarlos solos durante un tiempo.

-¡y por qué te llamaron solo a ti! –gritó como un niño con una rabieta.

-te lo contaré todo cuando llegue a casa, ¿está bien? –trató de tranquilizar al alfa, prácticamente viéndolo cómo se paseaba por la sala de un lado al otro.

Y Mookyul lo estaba haciendo pero paró para servirse una copa de vino y aunque su acidez le tranquilizó un poco, ahora más que en otro momento de todo aquel día notó que el zorro no lo había recordado. -¿realmente era necesario que vayas ahora?

-¿eh?… ahh… ¿sí? ¡Vamos, Jefe! Ya estoy en camino.

-date prisa.

Y con ello la línea quedó en silencio. ¿Ahora qué rayos le pasaba a Mookyul? Ewon hizo una pirueta para lograr meter el celular en el bolsillo y miró su reloj. Eran apenas las 10 de la noche. Y le había avisado a Mookyul que estaría con Jiho y Dohoon esa noche. ¿por qué tenía que hacer tanto alboroto?

Trató de pensar mientras veía por las ventanas del autobús que las luces se hacían más intensas a medida que viajaban desde Hannam, la relativamente tranquila zona residencial donde vivían Dohoon y Jiho y Cheongdam, el ruidoso y glamoroso barrio de Gangnam donde vivían él y Mookyul. ¿qué bicho le habría picado al alfa?

Ewon solo estaba tratando de ayudar a sus amigos, y, aunque fue un poco incómodo ver cómo Jiho y Dohoon probaban una relación juntos después de ambos haber tenido una historia con Ewon, el beta aprobaba su unión, las familias Shin y Moon también estaban contentas ya que ambas eran conservadoras y ahora, después de un año, Jiho había dejado de tomar supresores y su celo había llegado con naturalidad, y también lo que se esperaba después de un celo.

Ewon lo había sabido desde que entró a la residencia de sus amigos, él conocía muy bien sus esencias (mejor de lo que hubiese deseado) y supo inmediatamente que ya no eran dos sino tres. Detrás del dulce olor de naranjas enconfitadas de Jiho había ese peculiar aroma de leche. Su amigo y ex novio ahora estaba embarazado... de su mejor amigo y… ¿ex amante? Ah. Daba igual.

Sin embargo cuando Jiho le preguntó formalmente si estaba embarazado, él fingió dudar un poco y decir dubitativamente “creo que sí”.

Pero allí no había dudas. Ewon estaba seguro que Jiho tenía un pan en el horno y eso era algo rarísimo.

_Oh Ewon… realmente fuiste un puto…_

Aún avergonzado mientras pensaba que había tenido sexo tanto con Jiho como con Dohoon y ahora ambos eran una pareja convenientemente enlazada pero tratando de ser felices que esperaban un bebé, el conductor del bus anunció que la próxima parada era Cheongdam y disculpándose por empujar, Ewon salió por fin y se alivió al sentir un poco de aire fresco en sus pulmones.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles atestadas de jóvenes buscando distracción y turistas deslumbrados que no prestaban atención por donde andaban pero una pregunta le detuvo en seco.

¿Cómo se lo diría a Mookyul?

_Rayos, no es tan difícil, Ewon, no es como si fueses tú el embarazado, ¿verdad?_

Y tal vez aquel era el problema y por ello se sentía nervioso de anunciarle a Mookyul que Jiho, el ex novio de ambos, el pequeño omega con cabello artificialmente ondulado y cara de princesa en peligro, ahora estaba embarazado.

-Ugh… maldita sea –masculló para sí mismo mientras sentía que pensar tanto le estaba cocinando el cerebro y siguió caminando mientras miraba la torre donde vivían que parecía crecer a medida que se acercaba.

Una vez allí saludó a la atractiva recepcionista que se sonrojaba cada vez que Ewon o Mookyul transitaban por el lobby y entró al ascensor para que lo llevara al último piso. Ewon trató de no respirar demasiado, absurdamente creyendo que se acabaría el oxígeno dentro del cubículo de un solo suspiro mientras sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba, se le cerraban las paredes alrededor de él.

No quería llegar a casa.

O más bien su cerebro no quería llegar a casa. Sonaba absurdo pero quería despegar la cabeza de su cuerpo y abandonarla en algún lugar, enterrarla o quemarla y dejar que solo el corazón le guiara.

Y con Mookyul siempre había sido así, desde que lo conoció de niño, cuando volvió a verlo hace unos años y ahora que tenían una vida más o menos estable. Lo que pensaba y lo que sentía siempre estaban en conflicto. Mientras todo su cuerpo y corazón se regocijaban en lo que Mookyul hacía, decía y sentía, su cabeza siempre estaba negándolo todo. Restringiéndolo. Controlándolo.

Finalmente llegó y lamentó que sus extrañas fantasías no se hayan hecho reales y su cabeza siguiera sobre sus hombros. Ewon abrió la puerta que generalmente siempre estaba sin llave ya que eran los únicos que ocupaban el piso y solo pudo mascullar una nueva maldición.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la baja iluminación con únicamente velas, Ewon pudo ver que había pétalos de rosas por todo el piso sobre todo en el recibidor donde estaba descalzándose así que la aterciopelada textura acarició suavemente las plantas de sus pies, después notó que un jazz perezoso y ligero sonaba al fondo, generalmente le gritaría a Mookyul que apagara aquellas canciones de funeral que a él tanto le gustaban pero extrañamente, el sonido del saxo y sus notas disonantes le dieron un poco de tranquilidad a sus nervios después de un largo día. También había un sabroso olor de la comida que humeaba en la mesa del comedor, una variedad enorme de guarniciones, postres y bebidas que hicieron a su estómago rugir del hambre a pesar de que había cenado en la casa de Jiho y Dohoon.

Ya no necesitaba comprobar un calendario para saber el motivo del romántico ambiente.

_Eres un idiota, Ewon… ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo? ¿qué tan mal novio puedes llegar a ser?_

Mookyul era un jodido romántico que fingía ser un malvado y frío gángster pero él era algo así como un malvavisco dulce y blando envuelto en una esfera de concreto y se tomaba muy a pecho toda fecha que consideraba importante.

¿Qué más muestra de ese “pequeño” rasgo de la personalidad de su amante que lo que tenía frente a sus ojos en ese momento?

-deja de darle vueltas al asunto y sobrecalentar aquel pequeño cerebro –oyó la voz exuberante y gruesa de Mookyul, lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

-lo lamento… -se disculpó Ewon sin todavía poder ver al autor de aquella escena digna de un drama trillado.

-he dicho que dejes de darle vueltas al asunto –repitió Mookyul y el beta trató de encontrar algún aroma de enfado en el departamento pero solo encontró una breve nota de resignación –sé que mi zorro es un cabeza hueca.

Ewon se rió, sorprendido de que el Jefe esté tomándose tan bien su descuido pero también porque únicamente oler y oír al alfa le ponía nervioso así que por fin comenzó a dar pasitos hacia la sala de donde creía que venía su voz y lo encontró en el sofá.

Si Ewon creyese en criaturas sobrenaturales, no habría nada mejor que encaje con Mookyul que un íncubo. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían mágicamente en la oscuridad que dejaba entrever su perfecto perfil. Podía distinguir también la forma de sus anchos hombros y después tan solo le faltaba imaginar lo demás. Él encantaba, hipnotizaba. Y a Ewon pocas cosas le causaban más placer, pero a la vez más miedo, que los ardientes efectos de su demonio personal.

-oye… ¿seguirás escondiéndote allí como un monstruo de las tinieblas? -Ewon regañó cuando consiguió salir de su embrujo durante un breve segundo pero al oírle reírse… ohh su corazón tembló como si un terremoto le sacudiera desde los pies…

Mookyul se levantó e hizo brillar a esos ojos esmeraldas con el fuego de una lujuria tan intensa que no se podía esconder, y tampoco es que el alfa se molestara en hacerlo. Como un depredador en medio de la noche, Mookyul se deslizó lentamente en medio del manto de la oscuridad hasta que logró alcanzar lo que deseaba. De lo que dependía.

Ewon aspiró la ola de esa fragancia cálida y varonil que provenía de Mookyul. Eran en momentos como esos en los que perdía la fe en sus vitaminas porque ese olor le hacía temblar las rodillas, le hacía gemir y presentar el cuello en una indecorosa invitación. Casi podía sentir a su propio aroma hacerse más acaramelado y rico. Como si el omega que escondía dentro de él luchara por presentarse.

-J…jefe… la comida… -tartamudeó aunque sabía que era muy tarde, entregándose con agrado ante el alfa, ante _su_ alfa y ofreciendo sus labios, su aliento, su ser para él.

¿Acaso aquel calor, aquella magia nunca se iría? ¿Cuántos besos tenían que darse antes de extinguir el incendio que la pasión provocaba? Ewon no lo sabía… cuando estaban así incluso temía maullar y comenzar a sentir que su trasero se humedecía porque si existía un alfa que desafiara cualquier ley de la química o de la biología y arrastrara a la superficie el secreto que había guardado durante tantos años, ese era Mookyul.

Temeroso de que eso realmente suceda, Ewon se separó del alfa sintiendo los músculos de su pecho como dos planchas ardiendo.

-haz preparado todo esto –le susurró al Jefe mientras se acercaba a la mesa y destapaba los contenedores de comida haciendo que los aromas sexuales se disimularan un poco –no lo desperdiciemos, ¿sí? Ven, Jefe, siéntate.

Mookyul lo hizo, como un cachorro bien entrenado. ¿A quién engañaba ya? Ese jodido Zorro era su perdición. A veces se sentía como si solo necesitara que le rasquen tras las orejas y todo enojo, decepción o enfado se evaporaban de su sistema… estaba tan a la merced de Ewon que daba miedo.

-hey, Jefe… ¿por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta? –le propuso Ewon mientras se rellenaba la boca.

-¿ahora a qué barrio barato me quieres llevar? –respondió aunque sabía que diría que sí al final de todas formas.

Ewon se tardó un poco en contestar ya que estaba a punto de atorarse con el cerdo agridulce que se estaba embutiendo en la boca. Si Ewon no fuese un beta, Mookyul pensaría que la vida entera de Ewon había estado atorada en la etapa del engorde antes de un celo.

Por último, cuando el rubio dejó de tener las mejillas infladas como una ardilla con castañas, sorbió un poco de agua y respondió: -a donde sea está bien, tal vez solo caminar, hizo un buen día de primavera, Jefe, y la noche está templada, no es saludable quedarse en casa solo comiendo, durmiendo y follando, ¿eh?

-pues a mí, follarte, me llena de vitalidad – Mookyul declaró con total naturalidad, ahora sí haciendo que Ewon se atorara con una judía.

_Claro, a él… para mí es un infierno, mi trasero va a abrirse como el Gran Cañón para cuando tenga treinta._

Pero su omega interior tan solo pudo gemir placenteramente al oír que a su alfa le gustaba tener intimidad con él. Aquel omega siempre lo hacía. Mientras que el analítico beta decía en todo momento que someterse a Mookyul y presentar el cuello era algo indiscutible, el omega tan solo quería arquear la espalda y menearse ante su pareja poderosa y dominante y, como si de un diablillo se tratase, se burlaba de aquellas estrechas y poco creíbles quejas que daba de lo “duro” e “infernal” que era el sexo con Mookyul.

_Admítelo, Ewon. Tenerlo enterrado en tu trasero es, probablemente, lo mejor que te ha pasado._

Y así, su beta y su omega se pasaron peleando dentro de su cerebro mientras él prefería llenarse la boca y prácticamente arrasar con el banquete que Mookyul había comprado, ambos compartiendo un familiar silencio a la vez que comían y disfrutaban de la languidez del jazz, la exuberancia del olor de las flores y la expectación de lo que vendría después. 

-me adelantaré para sacar el auto, Zorro –informó Mookyul mientras se limpiaba sus labios perfectos del kimchi que se los había manchado.

-oh, de eso nada –negó Ewon –quiero caminar, jefe.

Mookyul simplemente apoyó su mandíbula en su puño, mirando a Ewon limpiar el plato de helado con una crepa y trató de disimular su sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan adorable?

Ambos se levantaron finalmente, Ewon todavía llevándose unas cuantas galletas de mantequilla en los bolsillos y Mookyul con sus brazos rodeando a su amante desde atrás haciéndose más pesado de lo que realmente era y oliendo los cabellos de trigo del beta. Podía oler el familiar aroma del desinfectante que usaban en la oficina de Ewon, también sus tabacos; pero además había, y tenía que decirlo con orgullo, la fragancia de él mismo en el beta, algo que hizo que por poco parara el ascensor y los enviara de vuelta a su piso, a su casa y a su cama pero logró frenarse y dejar que los números en rojo siguieran su cuenta regresiva. Después también percibió que el aroma de Ewon llevaba algo que le molestó, una nota de naranjas dulces de Jiho y también el olor ofensivo de otro alfa, todo porque Ewon había ido a visitar a esos raros idiotas.

Pero después de todo eso, quitando todo paño y toda vestimenta que nublaba el olor de Ewon, allí siempre había algo extraño.

El olor de Ewon era de almendras pero cuando Mookyul pensaba que lo había detectado, inmediatamente aquella fragancia se iba. Sin embargo, cuando Ewon estaba debajo de él, con esa cara angelical contorsionada por el placer y un tipo de remordimiento que no entendía, el olor de almendras se incrementaba y permanecía a la deriva todo el momento. Después lo único que quedaba era una fragancia un poco química, como el dentífrico.

No era que no le agradara, todo lo contrario. Le encantaba zambullirse en la almohada de Ewon y respirarlo cuando le extrañaba, o abrir sus gabinetes y después de sentirse como un pervertido ladrón de bragas, buscaba uno de sus bóxeres y les daba una fuerte inhalación, como si se tratara de crack. Le gustaba… solo no había olido nada igual.

Al salir del edificio, parecía que los transeúntes en las calles habían encontrado algo que hacer a media noche ya que, aunque no estaban precisamente vacías, ahora se podía transitar por las aceras sin chocarse con nadie.

Pero todavía habían más ojos que con los que se sentía cómodo, aun así, a Mookyul no le importó. Le dio un cachete en el trasero.

-¡Qué mierda! –exclamó Ewon y oyó unas cuantas risas de los que pasaban. -¿En qué rayos estás pensando? – le dijo indignado, fingiendo más ira de la que tenía.

-en tu trasero –dijo Mookyul como si estuviese señalando algo supremamente obvio y continuó, tan solo para ver la tierna reacción de su zorro molesto –aunque es un trasero insignificante pero… dicen que peor es nada, ¿verdad? –no iba a acariciarle allí, en medio de la calle, pero hizo ademán de intentarlo y Ewon abofeteó su mano.

-¡para ya con eso!

-Pequeño Zorro Jung… -susurró tan solo porque quería sentir algo de Ewon y solo pudiendo conformarse con su nombre en los labios a la vez que le alcanzaba el paso y deslizaba una mano por su cintura, haciendo que caminaran con las caderas juntas. -… ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿el qué?

-esto… -susurró Mookyul mientras veía las luces de las tiendas –tres años, ¿eh?

Se lo preguntaba porque él no lo creía. ¿Tres años de tener una sola relación? Eso, para Mookyul era algo imposible ya que ni cuando era niño le gustaba el mismo juguete durante tres días seguidos, no podía comer dos veces el mismo almuerzo en una semana y los omegas dejaban de ser interesantes en la tercera cita (en las pocas terceras citas que había tenido, claro está)… ¿Qué había hecho El Zorro para tenerle así durante tanto tiempo?

Ewon, mientras tanto, se abrazó a sí mismo, un gesto egoísta y ambicioso cuando ya tenía los brazos del alfa a su alrededor, como si sintiera que no había un escudo suficiente para el aguijonazo de culpa que lo amenazaba, culpa que por ahora fingiría que era provocada porque olvidó su aniversario. ¿Realmente habían pasado tres años ya? La respuesta a la pregunta de Mookyul era no, no lo podía creer.

Y nadie lo creería, y si lo creían, lo reprobaban. No era bien visto que dos personas permanecieran tanto tiempo juntas y no se enlazaran pero lo más extraño era que un alfa se quedara al lado de un beta que no podía darle hijos.

Oh-oh… allí está la culpa de nuevo.

-Zorro… -le susurró Mookyul nuevamente, asegurándose que su aliento rozara con su pabellón y le diera una pálida caricia. -¿Qué sucede contigo últimamente?

_«-Ewon… ¿podríamos vernos?_

_El beta frunció el ceño cuando el siempre juguetón Jiho sonó tan serio, ni siquiera saludándole y yendo directo al punto. -¿Jiho? ¿Sucedió algo?_

_-… No –contestó sin creérselo mucho –pero necesito hablar contigo._

_Habían quedado en un café cerca de las oficinas de la firma contable donde Jiho trabajaba y Ewon supo desde que vio su rostro preocupado pero decidido que si bien no había pasado nada, algo grande estaba a punto de pasar._

_Después de ordenar unos lattes y pasteles, Jiho se le quedó mirando con sus ojos dorados, lo observó prácticamente de pies a cabeza. Solo cuando la orden llegó y comenzaron a dar sorbitos a la caliente bebida, Jiho soltó su noticia como una bomba._

_-Dejé de tomar Betadin hoy en la mañana._

_Su cerebro aún no podía procesarlo pero Jiho continuó. –el abuelo de Dohoon está enfermo y… creemos que sería una buena idea si… ¡Ewon, deja de mirarme como si te estuviese diciendo que invadiré Pyongyang!_

_-¡no estoy haciendo nada! –exclamó Ewon, indignado._

_-¡lo haces! Ewon… ¡necesito un poco de apoyo aquí! –Le reprendió Jiho –es difícil hablar de esto con un tipo que se la pasó en mi culo durante cuatro meses pero eres lo único parecido a un omega cercano que tengo, realmente necesito que me apoyes._

_Jiho tenía razón. Él era el único omega en una familia de betas y alfas y nadie entendería la magnitud de lo que implicaba dejar de tomar betadin._

_Betadin es el nombre comercial de un supresor permitido, el cual únicamente elimina el celo y la concepción, sin embargo el betadín nada hacía para cubrir el provocativo aroma de un omega. El hecho de que Jiho le dijera que estaba planeando dejarlos significaba que él y Dohoon… un bebé…_

_No lo quería ni pensar, pero ¿qué había empujado a Jiho a tal decisión?_

_Era casi tan sorprendente como si él estuviera dispuesto a develar su secreto porque de la misma forma que él, Jiho se había aferrado a su libertad con todos los medios que había podido encontrar, incluso llegando tan lejos como él, graduándose y trabajando para sí mismo._

_-¿Por qué lo haces? –le preguntó Ewon, todavía consternado por la noticia._

_-Ya te lo dije, el abuelo de Dohoon-_

_-a la mierda con el viejo, Jiho –exclamó Ewon y varios comensales le regresaron a ver reprobando su conducta maleducada, dándose cuenta de ello susurró: –sé que no tomarías una decisión así de buenas a primeras… ¿Qué ha cambiado?_

_Jiho pretendió no oír al beta pero él tenía razón. Algo grande había cambiado en él pero le apenaba decirlo. ¡Era tan vergonzoso! ¡Tan hilarante!_

_Siguieron comiendo, ahora con un tenso silencio donde lo único que se oía era el tintineo de los cubiertos de todo el café._

_-¿Me lo dirás o no? –insistió Ewon._

_-¡Es vergonzoso! –dijo Jiho esta vez en voz alta, notó que Ewon comenzaba a perder la paciencia._

_-Jiho –respondió Ewon, tratando de ser comprensivo y dijo la cosa más estúpida que se podía decir: -lo dijiste tú mismo, hasta nos hemos acostado juntos…_

_-y también te has acostado con mi marido –le recordó Jiho._

_-¡exacto! –contestó como si aquel hecho no le afectara -¿cuál es el punto de tener vergüenza ahora?_

_-es que… Ewon, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_

_-¡¿de qué?! –gritó y esta vez nuevamente le miraron mal._

_Jiho, pareciendo más calmado al ver las graciosas reacciones de Ewon, se decidió a hablar:-él siempre estuvo ahí, tanto Dohoon y yo babeando por ti… pero ahora, Ewon… realmente te he olvidado… ahora lo amo, Ewon, amo a Dohoon._

_¿Acaso ese era el día de las declaraciones inesperadas o qué? ¿qué sería lo siguiente? ¿animales parlantes? ¿Un apocalipsis zombie? Sin embargo, Jiho siguió hablando como si no notara que el suelo se abría debajo de los pies de Ewon._

_-no pensé que llegaría a amarlo cuando lo nuestro simplemente comenzó por un acuerdo pero ahora esta relación ya no es así…_

_Rayos._

_Recordó que cuando Dohoon le comentó que su familia había logrado un acuerdo matrimonial con la familia de Jiho, él se sintió, por primera vez, avergonzado de la considerablemente grande lista de amantes que llevaba a cuestas, después, estúpidamente, Ewon se había disculpado con Dohoon por haber tenido sexo tanto con él como con su omega… también recordó la respuesta de Dohoon. “Jiho es mi prometido ahora… pero no sé si algún día será mi omega”_

_Ese recuerdo le llevó a una pregunta:_

_-Jiho… me alegro por ti –le susurró cubriendo los pequeños dedos del omega con sus manos -¿sabes que amo a Mookyul, verdad? Lo que pasó con Dohoon… fue un error y no quiero que pienses que lo que diré es por ese motivo, solo lo digo porque no quiero que te hagas daño._

_-para con eso, maldito Ewon, ¡solo dilo! –exigió Jiho, estando a punto de tirar de sus cabellos._

_-¿la relación también ha cambiado para él?_

_Y esa fue la pregunta que, hasta la fecha, no fue respondida.»_

-Jiho está esperando –anunció Ewon bruscamente, las palabras casi sin salir de sus labios y sintiendo que todo lo que estaba alrededor comenzaba a engullirle, la culpa demasiado grande para soportarla.

¿Qué había mal con él? ¿Tres años de vivir con el hombre al que ciertamente amaba y aún no podía decirle la verdad?  ¡Jiho llevaba casado con Dohoon algo más de un año y ya estaba listo para abandonar lo último que tenía de su anterior vida y dedicarse enteramente a Dohoon y a un bebé!

¿Qué más quería? Su vida ahora era estable, tenía un trabajo que jamás se habría imaginado como el subgerente financiero de toda la cadena de hoteles Shilla, su cuenta de ahorros crecía a ritmo constante porque el Jefe no le dejaba gastar en nada. Pero, más que nada, ahora tenía a un hombre a su lado, alguien de quien estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. ¿Qué demonios esperaba para dejar de tomar los supresores, dejar que Mookyul le marcase y le llenara el vientre de hijos?

Y, en medio del huracán triste y enfadado de sus pensamientos, uno se formó claramente: Mookyul debió haberse quedado con Jiho.

-Jiho no tiene ningún omega con quien hacer el yeoseong danche[2] -continuó Ewon mientras seguían caminando, casi llegando al Cheongdam Park -quisimos probar conmigo.

La noticia de un omega que había estado en su cama en algún momento y que ahora vivía una vida feliz con hijos y una pareja no era tan extraña para él, Mookyul incluso se había topado con un par y nunca le afectó en lo más mínimo pero ¿Por qué le afectaba al Zorro?

-Enviaré un regalo –dijo Mookyul, haciendo evidente su desinterés en su voz.

Ewon se paró y giró la cabeza para mirar la cara de su apuesto amante y no descubrir absolutamente ningún sentimiento allí. -¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

_Así que eso le está afectando._

Pensaba Mookyul y presionó un poco más. -¿qué se supone que diga?

Ewon se separó del alfa dándole un empujón y caminando apresuradamente por el camino de adoquín rojo bordeado por arbustos y árboles majestuosos que eran visibles por la iluminación del parque, no había casi nadie allí, tan solo unas cuantas parejas buscando algo de privacidad para besos robados, había una en especial a la que incluso se podía oler. Una alfa y un omega se susurraban y hacían cariños, ambos preparándose emocionalmente para el celo inminente del omega que ya estaba empezando a ser evidente y eso le enfureció más.

Quería culpar a la pareja del parque, a Jiho, a la directora y hasta a su propia madre por su malestar pero  no había a nadie a quien culpar por su estupidez más que él mismo. Frunció aún más el ceño y se rascó la cabeza irritadamente hasta que sintió la mano de Mookyul atenazarle el brazo.

-¿qué te hace estar tan enfadado, Ewon? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber dejado ir a Jiho y que ahora él esté embarazado de otro hombre?

-¿Q-qué-?

 -¿O tal vez se trata de que ese maldito remedo de alfa va a tener un hijo con alguien que no eres tú? –acusó Mookyul, comenzando a sentir su cabeza caliente y recibió una mirada aún más enfadada y un “tsk” de Ewon.

-¿qué mierdas estás diciendo? ¡Dohoon es solo mi amigo!

-un amigo al que-

-¡sí, maldita sea, me acosté con él! ¿Cuántas veces debemos tener esta conversación para que entiendas que si tú no te hubieses puesto difícil con el problema con aquel viejo, eso jamás habría pasado?

-ok, está bien, Zorro –cedió Mookyul, olfateando la esencia molesta de Ewon  -pero si no es eso, ¿podrías decirme qué te tiene tan consternado?

Ewon se le quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos celestes, sus enormes zafiros tendría que decir, clavados con desesperación en él. ¿Qué le ocurría? Mookyul comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Eres un idiota, Jefe –susurró Ewon, aún mirándolo fijamente –pero eres un buen alfa… ¿por qué sigues conmigo, eh?

A nadie le dolía decir eso más que a él… Ewon todavía no estaba reconciliado con la idea de amar al jefe de esa manera tan loca y tórrida pero pensar que algún día Mookyul le dejaría… le abandonaría por alguien que le daría algo que él se negaba a dar de una manera tan estúpida y egoísta…

Pero ahí estaba él, su esencia de azafrán y café le rodeó con un tinte indiscutible de deseo pero un olor dulce que solo él provocaba en el alfa. Después de su fragancia, Ewon se dejó envolver por los brazos de Mookyul otra vez y se llenó de él, bebió de su fortaleza, de su pasión.

-te robo tus palabras, Zorro… -murmuró el alfa contra los cabellos dorados que tanto le gustaban -¿cuántas veces debemos tener esta conversación para que entiendas que no me hace falta nada más que tú?

El beta abrazó a Mookyul y se recargó en él, sintiéndose de repente demasiado cansado por haber cargado con su secreto durante la mitad de su vida, aquella molestia haciéndose más y más grande con cada día que pasaba… -¿No quieres tener hijos, Jefe?

Aquella era una de las preguntas cuyas respuestas temía pero no pudo evitar formularla.

-El mundo es una mierda, Zorro… tú y yo, como huérfanos, lo sabemos –respondió Mookyul, tratando de evadir el tema pero se topó con una gélida mirada del beta y tuvo que continuar –no quiero nada ni nadie que no tenga algo tuyo, Zorrito… no quiero hijos si no vienen de ti.

Eso era lo máximo que podía ofrecer como una respuesta pero la verdad era que Mookyul, aquel frío e inmaduro gángster comenzaba a sentir cierta alarma dentro de sí, un sentimiento extraño cuando veía anuncios de bebés o cuando el Oso Asesino le llamaba para alardear de su esposa y su hija pero no se lo diría al Zorro, no quería que comience a pensar estupideces.

-¿estás seguro que ni siquiera eres un omega recesivo, Zorro? –preguntó Mookyul con la ligera esperanza de que Ewon pueda someterse a un tratamiento de fertilidad y por fin consumar su unión.

-¿ahora que rayos estás diciendo? ¡por supuesto que no! –respondió a la defensiva. La sola palabra “omega” relacionada a él le crispaba los nervios –soy beta y nada más que eso.

Notando que había reaccionado exageradamente, Ewon analizó a Mookyul pero parecía que el alfa no lo había notado. El beta abrazó nuevamente a su apuesto amante, dejando que la tranquilidad del parque y los sonidos de la noche los envolvieran hasta que el alfa devolvió la pregunta.

-¿tú los quieres? –susurró y Ewon oyó su voz directamente en su oído. ¿qué podía responder a eso?

Ewon permaneció un momento así, con la oreja pegada al pecho del Jefe y no dejando que le mirara, sabiendo que su esencia ya estaba revelando más sentimientos de los que planeaba. –el mundo es una mierda, Mookyul Eun… pero tú no eres una razón para que lo sea.

Inmediatamente, oyó el corazón debajo de su oído acelerar el paso como un tambor de guerra con lo que acababa de decir. Quizá era lo más estúpidamente cursi que había dicho en su vida pero no podía resistir lo que sentía por Mookyul. El aroma del alfa también cambió, la dulzura en ésta incrementando a niveles tan grandes que incluso la pareja tan concentrada el uno en el otro los miraron.

Un par de hombres abrazados en un parque en el medio de la noche, demasiado enamorados para prestar atención a cualquier cosa.

-vamos a casa, Zorro –dijo Mookyul, demasiado aturdido por aquella pequeña pero rara declaración, deseando sentir la calidez de Ewon envolviéndolo.

Pero el pequeño Zorro tenía que comportarse como una mierdecilla y juguetear. –tendrás que atraparme primero. –dijo en medio de una risa y desenredándose de sus brazos, inmediatamente corriendo hacia Dios sabía dónde.

-¡Qué harás cuando te atrape! –gritó Mookyul, pisándole los talones al Zorro y dándole un poco de ventaja, disfrutando de los juegos de su querido Ewon quien solo regresó la vista hacia él y dio un chillido de diversión cuando sintió que Mookyul agarró su camisa, apenas pudiéndose zafar.

¿Por qué la vida no podía ser así de sencilla y feliz siempre? ¿Por qué no se podía sentir siempre lo que se sentía cuando se correteaba a media noche con la persona que se ama? Ewon necesitaba cristalizar ese sentimiento, esa alegría y embotellarlos para beberlos después y embriagarse cuando estuviese solo y triste.

_Te amo tanto, estúpido detestable jodido gángster…_

Ewon comenzó a cansarse y notó que Mookyul no estaba persiguiéndole en serio así que decidió jugar más cuando vio una pileta iluminada de colores celestes y rosas. Giró hacia la derecha de la circunferencia de la pileta y Mookyul lo hizo a la izquierda, pero el Zorro es más astuto que la pantera y a Ewon solo le tomó un poquito de esfuerzo para hacer que su alfa terminara en la pileta totalmente empapado.

-¡Tú, pequeño punk! –gritó Mookyul, más sorprendido que enfadado y alcanzó a agarrar a Ewon de la muñeca, arrastrándole al agua también. -¿es divertido ahora?

-¡Está helada! –exclamó sorprendido cuando sintió el agua humedecerle entero y ponerle la piel de gallina, pero no se daría por vencido.

Ewon empujó a Mookyul una vez más para hundirle y utilizó todo su peso para mantenerle debajo del agua pero un par de manos emergieron para picarle las costillas y saltó dando una carcajada. -¡Eres un tramposo!

Mookyul ni siquiera le hizo caso queriendo oír esa risa infantil que Ewon rara vez le regalaba. Siguió haciéndole cosquillas hasta que notó que la camisa blanca del Zorro se le pegaba de una manera escandalosa y sensual, su piel apareciendo en húmedos acertijos a través de la tela, sus largas pestañas con gotitas de agua en las puntas y su cabello, ahora de un dorado oscuro, hecho para atrás.

¿Había alguien más delicioso que el Zorro Jung?

-Te atrapé –dijo Mookyul, señalando lo evidente -¿qué harás ahora?

Ewon, ahora también sintiéndose afectado por el romance y la pasión que olía desprenderse de la piel del alfa, se acercó atrevidamente a él sabiendo que el agua mostraba más de lo moralmente aceptado, provocó al Jefe con sus ojos y dijo sin rodeos: -llévame a casa y te lo mostraré.

Mookyul no perdió el tiempo y lo hizo mientras todo Cheongdam miraba a un alfa y un beta empapados, corriendo cogidos de la mano. Las mujeres jóvenes daban risillas tontas porque un espectáculo así solo podía ser obra de criaturas traviesas e impuras de la noche, los adultos en cambio fruncían los ceños y susurraban escandalizados lo inapropiado que aquello era.

¿Pero a quién le importaba? Estarían haciendo cosas mucho más inapropiadas en unos minutos y el alfa se aseguró de que los toqueteos comenzaran desde el preciso instante en el que llegaron al ascensor.

-no… no aquí –susurraba Ewon mientras luchaba contra su propio deseo de dejar que el Jefe le bajase los pantalones, le hiciera rodear su cintura con las piernas y de pie, aquí y ahora, permitir que se hundiera dentro de él pero eso dejaría la inconfundible esencia del casi frenesí del alfa.

Pero la lucha fue difícil y ahora estaban totalmente excitados después de haber juntado sus pelvis y moverlas en lo que era una breve pista de lo que deseaban tan pronto como el número 50 apareciera en el marcador de pisos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron después de una agónica eternidad, Mookyul forzó al Zorro a prácticamente cumplir sus fantasías de ser levantado y admitir que la estrecha cintura del alfa se colase entre sus piernas mientras él lo cargaba y lo llevaba directamente a la habitación. No lo admitiría nunca pero sentirse ligero, suave y dócil en comparación con Mookyul era uno de los mayores afrodisíacos para Ewon, haciendo que una capa de sudor brotara de sus poros y con él, el aroma de alguien que no puede esperar por ser penetrado.

-no huirás esta noche ¿verdad? –quiso confirmar el Jefe que ya se encontraba en la difícil tarea de despojarles a ambos de ropas caladas con agua.

Ewon tembló y prefirió pensar que ello era porque el aire acondicionado del departamento había enfriado a las ropas húmedas. ¿Huir? Él no podía huir de Mookyul y tampoco lo quería… lo que deseaba era huir de sí mismo y no encontró ninguna otra respuesta para lograrlo que dejar que Mookyul le entumeciera los sentidos con tanto placer hasta hacer de él un guiñapo de nervios a flor de piel.

Así que negó con la cabeza y Mookyul estaba sobre él un segundo después, ya ni siquiera preocupándose por desnudarse y desnudarle enteramente, demasiado excitado para coordinar que sus dedos bajen cierres y desabotonen camisas. A pesar de que llevaban haciendo esto con más regularidad de lo que se espera de una pareja que cumplía su tercer aniversario, rara era la noche en la que Ewon respondía con un “no” a esa pregunta y Mookyul sacaría el mejor provecho.

El rubio beta terminó prácticamente cayendo de bruces contra la almohada cuando Mookyul le giró, sintió su corazón repiquetear contra su pecho, se oyó a sí mismo dar un sorprendido jadeo y también el tintinear del cinturón del alfa abriéndose. -¿Qué haces? –le preguntó al sentir que Mookyul le llevaba los brazos hacia atrás haciendo que tan solo su cabeza y sus rodillas soportaran todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-me aseguro de que no huyas, Zorro astuto Jung –hizo que las manos de Ewon tocaran los codos de sus brazos opuestos y les dio dos, tres y cuatro vueltas con su cinturón, finalmente asegurándolos. Por un momento pensó que tal vez eso iba más allá de los límites al ver que sus hombros ahora tenían una exquisita pero extraña contorsión, esperó la queja de Ewon pero tan solo obtuvo un imperceptible gemido que estaba muy lejos de ser por incomodidad. –te gusta esto ¿eh? –le provocó Mookyul, pasando un dedo por un poco de piel que había quedado descubierta entre las vueltas del cinturón. Ewon vibró.

 Y eso hizo que algo dentro del Jefe se rompiera. Tal vez fue su cordura o su autocontrol.

-¡oh…! –escapó el gemido de Ewon entre sus dientes al sentir que tan solo su trasero era desnudado, el aire frío tocó su calentada piel y de la nada, algo comenzó a restregarse entre sus nalgas.

_No estará planeando entrar… así nada más. ¿¡Verdad?!_

Ya tenía un duro momento cuando era penetrado por primera vez usando casi la mitad de la botella de lubricante, era imposible que Mookyul entrara sin ningún tipo de preparación.

El alfa percibió inmediatamente la esencia angustiada de Ewon y le dio un suave beso en la nuca. –no te haré daño, Zorrito…

Pero Mookyul no podía resistirlo más, si realmente no quería hacerle daño a Ewon, tendría que buscar alivio así que torpemente, y le costaba un mundo reconocerlo, alargó la mano al cajón de la mesa de noche y rápidamente encontró el lubricante, lo regó hasta que el canal entre las nalgas de Ewon esté inundado en viscosidad y se frotó a sí mismo mientras apretaba el par de músculos.

-Je…fe… ¡ah! –Ewon no sabía si eso era mejor o peor que dejar que Mookyul lo penetrase sin ninguna preparación ya que sentir la longitud del Jefe frotándose una y otra vez contra su pulsante esfínter solo le hacía retorcerse y desear suplicar pero sabía que aunque lo hiciera, Mookyul seguiría jugando con él hasta que realmente solo le quedaría una cosa en la cabeza.

_Tómame… Tómame… ¡Tómame!_

Mookyul siguió frotándose mientras el Zorro hacía todo lo posible por satisfacerse también. Movía las caderas como un verdadero zorro (tomando el más vulgar significado de la palabra) y sentía su abertura temblar erráticamente contra el cuerpo de su pene. Lo adoraba. Amaba esa necesidad, ese aroma de selva húmeda y azúcar morena, la fragancia de las almendras inundándole, presionando cada instinto alfa que tenía.

-eso es, Zorro pervertido… muévete para tu alfa –le susurró contra la nuca y Ewon respondió con un gimoteo de un placer sincero y abrumador. Ewon se olió a sí mismo tan caliente y deseoso que se mareó y le gotearon los ojos. Pero sus sentidos estaban más concentrados en olfatear y gozar del dominio, el poder y la seguridad del aroma de granos de café recién tostados del Jefe y no pudo hacer nada para que el beta pero sobre todo el omega, presentaran el cuello.

_Oh rayos… va a suceder…_

No se habían enlazado porque ya tenían suficiente con la dependencia emocional que tenía el uno del otro y, aunque suprimir los instintos era algo duro de hacer, sabían que todavía no había llegado el momento pero ahora algo sucedía, sus cuerpos se acoplaban, sus mentes se sintonizaban… ¿Se enlazarían ahora?

-¡Mookyul, no lo hagas! –suplicó el beta y como si un balde de agua fría les cayese, el alfa se detuvo totalmente.

-¡Llevamos tres jodidos años juntos, Zorro! ¿Cuánto más esperaremos?

Esa era la verdad. Ewon no lo quería porque sabía que si se enlazaban, Mookyul descubriría quién realmente era el que había dormido en su cama por más de mil noches a su lado y le había mentido descaradamente.

Ewon, difícilmente articulando palabras ya que su mandíbula seguía contra la almohada, le dijo al Jefe: -sé lo que realmente deseas, alfa… y yo no te lo puedo dar.

Una mentira más a la biblioteca llena de ellas que cargaba el rubio beta y el peso parecía que tenía un ritmo exponencial para crecer. Una bola de nieve… no sabía cómo parar.

-pero tú puedes darme algo que necesito… -jadeó para distraer al cerebro racional de Mookyul y prender su animal interior. Para motivarlo aún más, se meneó contra el alfa y dejó que su excitada esencia flotara con más intensidad – _fóllame_ –pidió.

Y, como un encanto, la distracción funcionó. Mookyul volvió a poner su boca contra su glándula izquierda pero no la mordió duramente, tan solo le dio breves apretones con los dientes y lánguidas lamidas siguiendo el ritmo de los dedos que se colaban en su trasero.

-ah… sí, Jefe…

Ahora, si le mentía a Mookyul en todo, por lo menos quería ser sincero esa noche con su deseo y admitir que lo deseaba, que ansiaba tenerle así que no reprimió ningún jadeo, ningún gemido, ningún suspiro. Y eso parecía que para el alfa era una droga ya que incluso su nudo se hinchó unos milímetros.

Y sus dedos… oh sus largos y delgados dedos obraban maravillas en su canal, hacían espirales y vórtices y dibujaban hoyos negros de placer en los que creía que se perdería y no saldría jamás pero sus ambiciosas paredes internas se contraían y temblaban deseando estar más abiertas, ser estiradas hasta que sea doloroso y que Mookyul le hiciera gritar su nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando sintió su hinchado glande contra él, Ewon paró al alfa otra vez.

-C… condón… -pidió casi inteligiblemente entre tantos gemidos que le eran imposibles suprimir. No podía correr ningún riesgo, pensaba Ewon, sabía que su abertura vaginal estaba cerrada, que ningún óvulo estaba esperando ser fecundado pero… era mejor prevenir que lamentar. 

Mookyul estaba en un estado en el que cualquier cosa que su pareja le pidiese, él lo haría y una vez más fue a aquel cajón sacando un trozo metálico. Lo desgarró con los dientes y se colocó el preservativo y gruñó al sentir el látex comprimirle una pequeña hinchazón del nudo, algo que no debería ocurrir.

No se supone que un alfa usara condones cuando anudaba ya que eso solo ocurría en el celo de un omega y, cuando el objetivo era impregnar, era estúpido usar un condón pero algunas noches él estaba tan sensible a Ewon que parecía que su biología era engañada y su excitación se encontraba cerca de convertirse en un frenesí.

Pero lo haría por el Zorro. Si le pedía que le susurrara colores en su oído o le pintara olores en su espalda, si deseaba comprar toda Corea, si quería que se abra el pecho y le entregara el corazón. Lo haría todo y no pensaría en negarse jamás.

Y, aunque el deseo de penetrar y dominar era fuerte, Mookyul trató de hacerlo fácil para Ewon. Le susurró que respire y se prepare, esperó a que se tranquilizara y puso más lubricante y, en un suave movimiento, comenzó a entrar.

Y perdió la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y miró estrellas explotar tras sus párpados mientras sus oídos eran estimulados por los gemidos más dulces del Zorro pero su miembro… ohh la sedosidad, el calor… _pareja…_ estaba dentro de su otra mitad y solo eso era suficiente para que cualquier hilo de cordura se rompiese dentro de sí.

-J… ¡Jefe! –gritó Ewon, totalmente a merced del placer que tanto deseaba, aquella droga que venía en pulsaciones y le embotaba la cabeza pero ponía cada nervio de su piel a trabajar. -¡Mnn!

Era… sublime.

Mookyul le hizo enderezarse al tomar el cinturón que estaba enredado en los brazos de Ewon, parecía un movimiento brusco y tal vez lo era pero quería que Ewon se viera a sí mismo así, tan dulce y necesitado, tan suplicante y hambriento de sexo.

-Mira ahí –instruyó el alfa, señalando el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían al lado derecho de la cama, en el reflejo se veía dos hombres medio desnudos, lo poco de trasero que Ewon tenía se movía con cada estocada que recibía del alfa y con cada movimiento su propio pene se movía de arriba abajo indecentemente, dejando caer gotas de placer. También se podía ver cómo un hombre se perdía dentro del otro, la longitud de Mookyul se hundía hasta que quedaban totalmente pegados. Todo era erótico. Pero cuando el verde se chocó contra el azul como las olas del mar lamen los manglares de la playa, no pudieron ver nada más. Sus miradas se encontraron, el dominante penetrando al beta incluso con sus ojos, Ewon suplicando que Mookyul le haga el amor tan apasionadamente que no le quedara otra opción que decirle la verdad. -¿Te gusta eso? –preguntó Mookyul a través del espejo y Ewon solo asintió.

-desátame –pidió Ewon queriendo tocar también, deseando sentir su ligeramente bronceada piel contra sus manos. Mookyul lo hizo y pasó una mano por su torso desde su cuello, viajando hasta su pezón derecho, rosado y erecto, desembocando en el ombligo y en los vellos rubios que acunaban su necesidad. -¡Ah!

Al fin teniendo estimulación en su pene, Ewon solo atinó a seguir moviendo sus caderas, utilizar tanto el miembro de Mookyul como su mano para obtener lo que quería y lo tuvo. Ramalazos de fuego le recorrieron, ataron y desataron cada nervio que tenía, le tensaron como la cuerda de un violín y explotó.

Eso era… esa blanca tormenta que se volvía roja y luego negra. Esa bomba dentro de su vientre, el temblor de su cuerpo. Ya era todo lo que quería ser por el momento. Alguien amado a pesar de todo.

Y Mookyul también lo sintió. Su cuerpo acompañaba la canción de Ewon con su propia melodía y creaban sinfonías que solo podían ser entendidas por ambos. Se derramó como un río y, aunque sabía que no habría fruto después, no le importó. Solo quería que el beta sea suyo por ese breve momento, que todo esté bien entre ambos. Que nada importara.

Y Ewon lloró silenciosamente aun sabiendo que Mookyul no entendería sus lágrimas.

Suplicaba por su perdón.

 

[1]Comida para fechas especiales que comienza con un aperitivo frío y gachas, y los platos principales incluyen tanto platos de carne como de vegetales adobados, a la parrilla, cocidos, al vapor fritos o salados. También se sirven estofados y, tras la comida, pueden servirse bebidas tradicionales, como el sikhye (bebida dulce de arroz), o el sujeonggwa (bebida de canela y caqui) y otros postres.

[2] Significa hermandad, es el nombre que le doy al pequeño ritual en el que un omega que tiene la sospecha de estar embarazado solicita a otro omega que lo olfatee y determine si su esencia ha cambiado, como este cambio es muy sutil, solo puede ser percibido por un omega que haya conocido al otro durante mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco el kudo, y el bookmark también :) por favor sigan dejándolos y disfrutando la historia.


	3. Capítulo tres: Totalmente avergonzado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola personas! :D cómo están? qué tal su año? espero que la vida les sonría :) aquí tienen este nuevo capítulo, espero que les agrade.

_“Bzzzz… Bzzzz… Bzzzz”_

-es el tuyo… -dijo Ewon, gruñendo por haber sido despertado tan temprano un sábado en la mañana, un gruñido idéntico le respondió y sintió que el Jefe alargaba la mano hasta la mesilla de noche y buscaba su celular.

-maldito Zorro… es el tuyo –rugió Mookyul y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Como si Ewon no le hubiese oído, dejó que el vibrador del celular siga zumbando. -¡Contesta o me volverá loco!

Aún más fastidiado, Ewon tomó el celular y deslizó el dedo en la pantalla táctil sin abrir los ojos todavía. ¿Quién mierda molestaba?

-aló –masculló el beta, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no enviar al diablo a quien sea que estuviese llamando.

-¿Jung Ewon? ¡Hasta que contestas, muchacho!

Le tomó un segundo reconocer esa voz profunda pero un poco inestable por la edad porque estaba a punto de dormirse nuevamente con el teléfono pegado en la oreja pero cuando lo hizo, se levantó de un solo movimiento, sus ojos parpadearon y lagrimearon por la luz que entraba por la ventana que ocupaba toda la pared que miraba al este.

-¿C-congresista Moon? –tartamudeó estúpidamente y Mookyul también prestó atención al oír un apellido que detestaba -¡Q-qué honor! ¿cómo está su salud?

-Estoy bien, Jung Ewon, ¡Pero no trates de desviar el tema! Jiho me comentó que rechazaste la invitación al almuerzo que ofreceremos hoy, ¿No te parece que eso es muy grosero de tu parte?

Ewon se tensó y, aún medio dormido, no pudo controlar su aroma de ansiedad haciendo que el Jefe se despertara por completo y se sentara en su borde de la cama. Incómodamente, Ewon trató de levantarse y seguir respondiendo a la llamada en el pasillo, pero Mookyul le atenazó el brazo. –ehhh… c-congresista, tengo asuntos que atender ahora, espero que entienda y reciba mis disculpas.

-¡¿Qué asuntos puedes tener que sean más importantes que la fiesta en honor a la descendencia de tu hermano?! ¡Soy yo en persona que te estoy invitando! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que cuando estabas en aprietos, te cobijé y te protegí debajo de mi techo?

-C-congresista Moon… y-yo…

-¡Tú vendrás en este momento!

Y con eso, Ewon se quedó diciéndole “aló!” al beep beep de llamada terminada.

-¿qué mierda fue eso? –preguntó Mookyul, aún con su mano apretándole el brazo, Ewon estuvo a punto de decirle que no fue nada pero el dominio del alfa era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo.

-Jiho y Dohoon nos… ¡Me! Invitaron al anuncio oficial del género del bebé y… lo rechacé.

Mookyul no dijo nada para incomodar al Zorro con el silencio y pretendió por un momento no percibir que Ewon estaba incómodo con un tema cuya última vez que lo mencionaron fue cuando el beta le compartió la noticia que le había llenado de preocupación y preguntas.

La verdad era que su relación estaba pasando por una crisis y a diferencia de las anteriores cuando Ewon había puesto en claro que estaba molesto por las cosas que el viejo y él hacían o se sentía responsable por su hermana y quería dejarlo todo, esta vez no tenía ni idea por qué estaba tan distante y molesto, tan solo tenía una pista: todo había comenzado cuando Jiho había quedado encinta.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que recibieron la noticia y un radiante Jiho y orgulloso Dohoon incluso habían aparecido en la sección social de una revista política, siendo ese bebé el lazo más fuerte que dos familias antiguas y conservadoras tendrían en poco tiempo.

Y se había roto la cabeza pensando por qué el Zorro reaccionaría de esa manera a una feliz noticia. Al principio pensó que realmente había algo de sentimientos allí por alguno de los dos ex amantes del beta pero mientras más lo pensaba, más ilógico sonaba porque Ewon estaba siendo un soporte para Jiho, iba y venía con él todas las tardes y ahora su historial de búsqueda en el navegador estaba resumido a páginas de consejos para omegas embarazados. Y sí, había hurgado en la computadora del Zorro, esperando encontrar algo que le diera respuestas.

Nada. No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Pero tenía la corazonada de que era tiempo de felicitar a los felices futuros padres en persona.

Como parecía que su técnica del silencio no le funcionó, Mookyul contestó: -Oh, no creo que les importe un invitado más ¿verdad, Zorrito?

No fue necesario mirarle para saber que estaba aún más tenso.

Bingo. Tenía en sus dedos la punta del hilo que desenrollaría este dilema.

-¿Q-qué? Pero… ¡El lugar estará lleno de gente aburrida! –replicó en un pobre intento de disuadirle.

-Paso con gente aburrida todo el tiempo, ya me he acostumbrado –contestó Mookyul mientras abría el vestidor y buscaba entre sus mejores trajes hasta encontrar uno azul marino –Ponte el traje blanco con corbata azul, Zorro, yo me pondré éste con la corbata blanca.

Inmediatamente, el rubio se plantó en la puerta del vestidor y, como un cachorrito listo para dar pelea, ensanchó los hombros y se cruzó de brazos. –tú no irás.

-¿Disculpa? –respondió Mookyul al beta que prácticamente parecía temblar al desafiarle. –Yo hago lo que jodidamente quiera hacer y tú, Zorro, irás conmigo, fin de la discusión. Vamos a desayunar.

Y así, toda la mañana pasaron en una tediosa repetición de hechos en los que el Zorro le pedía, suplicaba y ordenaba (en ese orden) no ir al susodicho almuerzo, y Mookyul recomendándole que guardara los esfuerzos ya sería inútil convencerle de lo contrario.

Cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, ambos ya estaban en el auto de Mookyul en sus trajes a juego, algo típico de las parejas formalmente comprometidas y el Zorro dictando clases de etiqueta para él.

-Maldición, Ewon… ¿Eres una abuela remilgada o qué? ¡Ya entendí!

-Contigo ninguna recomendación está de más –evidentemente molesto, Ewon no dijo nada en todo el camino hasta llegar.  

La residencia Moon no parecía lo que era en la fachada donde Mookyul podía ver varios autos elegantes esperando por ser estacionados por las personas de servicio. El lugar, a primera vista, no era imponente ni presuntuoso, tenía líneas sobrias, techos oscuros y un pequeño jardín frontal que había sido decorado con campanillas blancas, sin embargo, la mayor valía de la propiedad estaba en el jardín trasero. El amplio campo tenía, por lo menos, cinco piletas de agua bien distribuidas, arbustos separando cada porción de jardín que se engalanaba con flores distintas, enormes robles y cerezos japoneses custodiando los límites de la propiedad y el espacio era adecuado para que un centenar de invitados fuesen y viniesen a su gusto.

Finalmente dejaron el auto a un beta que los estacionaba y se unieron a la caravanilla de políticos conservadores que desfilaban con sus parejas e hijos. Y Mookyul, haciendo honor a la mala fama que tenía en esa casa, tomó de la muñeca a Ewon e hizo que sus brazos se entrelazaran.

-¡¿Por todos los-?! –estuvo a punto de exclamar el beta a la vez que quiso desenredar su brazo, tan solo encontrándolo aprisionado entre el codo de Mookyul y sus costillas, inmediatamente, todas las personas vieron cómo un orgulloso alfa entraba al recibidor de la residencia Moon con un muy sonrojado e incómodo beta de su brazo.

-Esta vez serás mío ante los ojos de todas estas momias, Ewon –le susurró en el oído –no seré indulgente como en la boda.

Cuando Jiho y Dohoon se casaron habían tenido una discusión similar a la de la mañana, al final, Mookyul había ganado y acompañó a Ewon a la boda, sin embargo el rubio le suplicó al alfa que no hiciera lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y por alguna milagrosa razón había accedido a no ser más que otro amigo de del omega que se casaba y no hacer pública su relación. Aquello le había tenido amargado toda la ceremonia y, tan pronto presentaron su deseo de prosperidad y longevidad a los recién casados, Mookyul encerró a Ewon en el cuarto de mantenimiento de la piscina de la casa Shin, le arrancó los caros ropajes del hanbok y lo tomó allí, de pie y con salvajismo hasta que ni siquiera pudo levantarse después. Mientras la recepción continuaba y todos se preguntaban dónde estaba el mejor amigo del alfa recién casado, Mookyul esperaba a que las personas se pusieran más ebrias y el cielo esté más oscuro para sacar a un Ewon dormido y envuelto en el po[1] de su alfa. 

Inmediatamente el anfitrión, queriendo saber qué había causado tanto murmullo, se dirigió al recibidor para ver la imagen del mejor amigo de su nieto haciendo algo que estaba reservado para las parejas casadas únicamente.

-¿qué significa esto? –preguntó el congresista retirado, tratando de ser discreto.

Ewon, muy apenado, hizo una apresurada reverencia – lo lamento, congresista, pero…

-¿De qué tienes que estar avergonzado, Zorro? –inquirió Mookyul –somos novios y nos comprometeremos muy pronto.

-¡¿y cuándo demonios lo has decidido?! –replicó el beta, sintiendo que su sonrojo era ahora por cólera antes que vergüenza.

Mookyul bajó sus párpados y aguzó esa mirada verde, intimidante y apasionada, y dejó que sus pupilas ardiendo de deseo recorran el cuerpo de Ewon de arriba abajo. -¿Realmente quieres que responda a eso?

Con aquello, hasta el congresista se sonrojó y decidió que aquel mocoso que había ido a su casa a gritar a los cuatro vientos que le devuelvan a su beta no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo bastardo infantil que hace tres años. Apresuradamente los hizo pasar como si nada habría ocurrido, dejando que el heredero de Saehan se saliera con la suya.

Ewon agradeció silenciosamente por el gesto y en menos de dos minutos encontró una copa de algún coctel exótico en su mano, apropiado para la mañana y la estación, y tres matronas a su alrededor, a quienes reconoció como miembros del Salón de Damas de Seúl, preguntando por el significado de estar del brazo de Eun Mookyul, próximo CEO de la Unión de Créditos C&M a quien apenas habían visto en la boda del nieto del anfitrión. 

Estando contra la espada y la pared, Ewon no tuvo más remedio que admitir que su compromiso era inminente.

Claro, decir una cosa y realmente hacerla eran dos cosas distintas, pero eso calmaría a las arpías por el momento y también a Mookyul.

La situación se dio repetidamente pero Ewon no esperó que Mookyul se comportara como un encantador caballero cada vez que estrechaba las manos o hacía una reverencia, durante un momento se permitió verle de perfil, su cabello hecho para atrás, su mirada penetrante, su voz cautivadora mientras daba un inteligente comentario sobre la ambigua relación que el sector financiero y el político tenían en Corea. Le pareció, por un instante, que estaba esforzándose por no avergonzarle y que él se sienta orgulloso de estar del brazo de un “apuesto y encantador alfa” según algunos y un “joven perspicaz y con visión” según otros.

Mookyul vio complacido que los hombros de Ewon dejaban de estar tensos, su voraz apetito había aparecido y después de hacer múltiples paradas a la fuente de bocadillos ahora el beta se movía con más naturalidad pero también se decepcionó porque pensó que estando en esta fiesta, él encontraría otra pista que se vinculara al malestar del Zorro en los últimos meses.

Ya había pasado por lo menos un buen par de horas desde que habían llegado y por fin los meseros comenzaron a pasearse con charolas de copas de champán indicando que las personas por las que estaban reunidos estaban a punto de bajar. Efectivamente, un Jiho al que no reconoció apareció del brazo de su esposo en lo alto de la escalera y algo dentro de él tembló.

Seguramente por significar un riesgo al embarazo, Jiho ya no lucía un cabello ondulado, sin embargo estaba más largo y más resplandeciente de lo que recordaba. También notó que su piel brillaba y un suave y saludable sonrojo le pintaba las mejillas, sus ojos dorados ahora estaban más grandes y tenían una dulzura que jamás había visto. Y su vientre… una suave curva debajo de una camisa de prístino blanco con bordados en el cuello y que caía de forma etérea sobre su pequeña figura.

No le gustó ese sentimiento de adoración que provocó en él, no le gustó sentir que el alfa dentro de él le reclamaba por haber dejado ir a un omega que le podía dar hijos, odió sentirse así, inquieto y celoso del alfa que no podía esconder su alegría y orgullo.

Rápidamente retiró los ojos de su ex amante y miró a Ewon. El beta a su lado estaba mirando al suelo, evitando que las lágrimas salgan… ¿era acaso vergüenza lo que percibía en el aroma de su Zorro? ¿Acaso… acaso se estaba sintiendo minimizado por el omega embarazado?

Esa era la razón por la que quería ir solo, pensaba Ewon mientras trataba de componerse a sí mismo en silencio. Él no quería que su alfa viera algo de lo que Ewon no era capaz. Sabía que la mirada de adoración hacia Jiho no era hacia él precisamente, sino hacia lo que él representaba.

Fertilidad. Compromiso. Entrega. Consumación.

Estaba a punto de llevar a Ewon afuera y preguntarle por qué se sentía tan triste. Por qué el aroma de remordimiento permeaba su olor. Quería tomarle entre sus brazos y decirle que no importaba, que serían solo los dos contra el mundo y que él no necesitaba nada más, le urgía asegurarle que él jamás le abandonaría. Quería hacerle el amor lentamente, quería hacerle sentir amado y necesitado, indispensable. Pero la pareja que era el centro de atención se les acercó.

Dohoon y Mookyul no habían cruzado palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario desde que la pugna por el Zorro había terminado pero sabían que debían guardar las apariencias ante todas aquellas personas así que se hicieron una reverencia con desdén.

-espero que los regalos enviados hayan sido de tu agrado –gruñó Mookyul a Dohoon, no queriendo decir nada de eso pero sabiendo que enemistar a una poderosa familia era mala idea.

Dohoon apretó sus párpados y los relajó al siguiente instante, tratando de esconder la animadversión que el gángster le producía. –gracias, mi omega estuvo complacido con la cuna.

Pronto, el resto de los alfas comenzaron a rodear a Dohoon y a Mookyul, también presentando respetos y buenos deseos para el nonato y dejaron a Jiho y a Ewon fuera del grupo. El omega, entonces, abrazó a un Ewon que todavía no lograba esconder la pesadumbre en su corazón.

-te ves bien –oyó Mookyul que Ewon le decía a Jiho, su sonrisa no llegando a sus ojos. El omega solo se iluminó todavía más y acarició su vientre a través de la tela de su camisa de gestante.

Pronto, las puertas del comedor fueron abiertas y pequeños ramos de delphiniums azules y blancos estaban regados aquí y allá, anunciando a los invitados que el bebé celebrado era un varoncito. Los conservadores aplaudieron gustosos y una nueva ronda de felicitaciones fue dispuesta, ahora solo deseando que el bebé también fuese un alfa.

En el preciso instante en el que se sentaron en la larga mesa llena de manjares occidentales, Mookyul quiso decir algo, lo que sea para aliviar a Ewon, al final solo logró poner la mano en una de sus rodillas mientras la mesa escondía una caricia inocente y el beta se enfureció hasta el punto de enrojecerse.

-Quita tu mano de ahí. –le susurró amenazante sin dejar de apretar los dientes, ahora su aroma estaba vacío de toda emoción, tal como su cara. Mookyul lo hizo y el resto del almuerzo él observó cómo las sonrisas falsas de Ewon lograban engañar a todos, su suave carácter, su amabilidad. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? se preguntaba. ¿Cómo podía parecer tan compuesto cuando él sabía que por dentro estaba cayendo pedazo a pedazo?

Al final del día, Mookyul los devolvió a él y a su beta a casa, el humor sombrío y ambos cansados de poner en sus rostros una felicidad que deseaban sentir pero que no la sentían. Después de lavarse los dientes, el alfa encontró a Ewon fingiendo dormir. Se entristecía por verle así y se enfurecía también porque se suponía que él debería apoyarse en su alfa en este tipo de cosas pero no, Ewon tenía que ser cabeza dura como siempre y resistirlo todo solo.

Cuando se metió en la cama, ésta jamás le pareció tan fría. Mookyul se mantuvo en su lado y apretaba la mandíbula mientras luchaba con su deseo de enredar al Zorro con su cuerpo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien.

La preocupación por su pareja le mataba pero por lo menos ahora sabía el motivo de la tristeza y rabia de Ewon

Ellos no podían tener hijos.

***  

Para ignorar tres de sus llamadas se necesitaba tener agallas.

Muchas, muchas agallas.

Estaba aburrido hasta los cojones y le pareció que la imagen que proyectaba era patética. ¿Cincuenta y cuatro años, cansado, dos maletas, abandonado en los asientos de espera de abordaje en medio de la noche, llamando a su “hijo” para que viniese a recogerlo?

Vaya… había caído muy bajo.

El aeropuerto bullía con personas yendo y viniendo de Dios sabe dónde, había tanto ruido incluso cuando el reloj indicaba que el inicio de otro día más apenas estaba comenzando. Una mujer, no tan atractiva debía decir, estaba sentada frente de él, tal vez una beta quien esperaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos y a quien le incomodaba su mirada. También había un extranjero no mayor que él, cabeceando y tratando inútilmente de permanecer despierto pero Gunwoong ya sabía que se quedaría dormido y perdería su vuelo. Y por último estaba él, un hombre que cada día se acercaba más y más a una vejez no deseada, un rico en traje de Hugo Boss verde oscuro con la corbata desarreglada, un obsesionado con el dueño del nombre marcado en su celular y a quien estaba muy tentado de llamar otra vez.

Pero se detuvo. Gunwoong Lee no podía estar tan desesperado por ver al miserable mocoso, ¿verdad? Él era más que eso así que reuniendo un poco de su orgullo mejor marcó a su secretario, un omega recesivo que le había servido durante unos meses y cuya falta de carácter le había facilitado la tarea de llevarle a la cama. El cachorrito haría lo que fuese por su atención.

Después de haber hecho la llamada y haber obtenido el resultado que deseaba, solo tuvo que esperar media hora para que un muchacho que difícilmente llegaba a los 20 años apareciera con sus ojos marrones abiertos y expectantes. Su cabeza pelirroja cayó hacia adelante en una reverencia atolondrada y oyó su suave voz dándole la bienvenida.

Eso era más que patético.

Dejó que el pequeño chico cargase las maletas y se encaminaron al lujoso pero discreto Mercedes que los esperaba en el estacionamiento, como siempre, el viaje fue hecho en silencio, la quietud solo interrumpida por los sonidos de la ciudad trasnochadora.

Al llegar al edificio donde tenía su suite, Gunwoong no pudo evitar descargar un poco de su irascible carácter sobre el único que estaba cerca, amonestando al pequeño secretario por no tener cuidado con unas maletas que no llevaban nada frágil.

El muchacho, acostumbrado a esos regaños injustos, tan solo asintió y se disculpó por su torpeza, algo que Gunwoong odió aún más.

Mookyul ni siquiera habría cargado las maletas, para empezar.

Sin embargo, había una razón por la que le había contratado, el pequeño omega recesivo a sus ya veinte años tenía un parecido extraño a aquella escoria en quien ni quería pensar cuando él había tenido unos dieciséis o diecisiete. No lucían el mismo color ni de cabello ni de ojos, tampoco la actitud ni la soberbia. Solo era su tamaño, y tal vez un poco de su fragancia.

Estaba desesperado hasta tal punto que si encontraba a alguien que tuviese algo de Mookyul, él lo tomaría, no importaba qué tan obsceno y detestable fuera.

-parece que lo único que puedes hacer bien es utilizar tu cuerpo… -comentó Gunwoong hacia el muchacho que todavía tenía su cabeza apuntando al suelo –has lo único que sabes hacer bien, entonces.

Cuando el sol pintó malva en las nubes unas cuantas horas después, esa miserable sabandija se vistió y se fue sin hacer ningún comentario dejando a Gunwoong con un pequeño gusto de azafrán en la lengua y sueños de un doloroso deseo que no podía ser consumido nunca más.

Al despertarse ya era de noche y Gunwoong fue a por una ducha, sintiéndose absolutamente sucio y cansado. En la tina recordó los tiempos de oro en los que unos ojos de esmeralda le esperaban en casa, cuando un virginal cuerpo se abría para él.

Estaba tan hambriento… no, estaba famélico. Sus entrañas, su ser entero se retorcía de necesidad. Lo necesitaba tanto. Su cuerpo ardía y cada poro, cada instinto clamaban por Mookyul con gritos dolorosos. Entrar en aquel muchacho de quien no recordaba ni siquiera su cara en este momento, o algún otro cuerpo sin rostro no se comparaba con todo lo que Mookyul le hacía sentir.

Gunwoong debió haber sabido mejor que aquella rata callejera resultaría ser su perdición. ¿Qué rayos le impulsó a recogerlo esa tarde de invierno? El pequeño mocoso envuelto en harapos apestando a basura incluso se atrevió a querer robarle cuando tres guardaespaldas le rodeaban, el chico tenía agallas pero ¿Realmente eso fue suficiente para llevárselo a su casa, dejar que su ignorancia y su inmundicia contaminaran sus días, educarle y ahora hacer de él su único heredero?

Sabía la respuesta.

Él le había recogido cuando Mookyul no tenía ni siquiera la suficiente edad para tener un aroma, estaba inmaduro y como el hombre solitario que siempre había sido, su ego le susurró que le recogiese e hiciera de él una marioneta hermosa y flexible, alguien que le adorara por toda su vida sin importar qué sucediera.

El alfa dentro de él, además, en ese tiempo estaba atravesando por la instintiva urgencia de enlazarse pero sabía que tales deseos eran puramente irracionales. No quería depender de nadie, no quería limitarse a un solo amante, no quería tener debilidades.

Así que mientras el egocéntrico solitario le exigía un adulador y un esclavo, el alfa le exigía un omega que lo diese todo por él.

Ambos encontraron el objetivo perfecto en Mookyul y por ello ordenó a uno de sus guardaespaldas que le metiesen en el auto y los llevaran a casa.

Cuando llegaron, todo el personal de servicio aguantaba la respiración para no percibir la nauseabunda peste de la pobreza del chico con el que el señor de la casa había aparecido de repente. También tuvieron que obedecer las órdenes de prepararle una habitación, comida caliente, un baño y la mejor ropa que se pueda encontrar. Todos se miraban atónitos, preguntándose con los ojos si su jefe se había vuelto loco pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Gunwoong estaba consciente de que aquello era una locura. ¿Recoger a un mocoso pordiosero y tratarlo como un hijo? No había nada de lógico en ello.

Pero no eran los puros sentimientos de un padre los que Mookyul provocaba en Gunwoong, tampoco los egoístas motivos de un solitario, una parte oscura dentro del adulto se despertó en los días siguientes cuando la bestiecilla jugaba en la piscina temperada de la mansión, la piel debajo de la mugre de la calle había sido hermosa y ahora cuidada con los mejores bálsamos parecía resplandecer como si estuviese bañada en oro. Su cabello del color del chocolate invitaba a sus dedos a enredarse en los mechones, sus ojos verdes, calculadores y demasiado compuestos para un niño, tenían el color de las hojas de los árboles en pleno verano. Una comezón que no reconoció se acumulaba en su bajo vientre cuando veía las raras sonrisas de Mookyul, ¿Era ternura? ¿Era paternidad?

No. Ni siquiera se le acercaba. Era algo mucho más primitivo y carnal, algo que no debía sentir por un niño.

Luchó contra ese calor durante 6 meses desde que aquel muchacho dejó de recorrer las calles y comenzó a vagabundear por sus deseos más escondidos. Aquellos 6 meses Gunwoong se rehusaba a admitir que ese calor no era más que un deseo prohibido por conocer el sabor de Mookyul o la imperiosa necesidad de poseerle. Soñarse a sí mismo con el niño en obscenos delirios y despertarse bañado en sudor frío se había hecho una rutina de casi todas las noches.

No pudo resistirlo mucho tiempo y enfebrecido, con el miembro yerto y sin nada de cordura en su cabeza, buscó a la razón de sus alucinaciones en la noche, recorrió los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la mejor habitación que había en la mansión después de la suya y lo encontró en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente, totalmente ajeno al efecto que su apuesto rostro ejercía en el alfa. Como una mariposa que se acerca a la luz, aun cuando sabe que morirá en su terco y absurdo deseo, Gunwoong se coló entre las sábanas con tanto temor que sentía la vena de su cuello sacudirse con su eufórico pulso. Con la misma delicadeza y miedo alargó su mano hasta sentir la angulosa forma del hueso de la cadera del pequeño cubierta en piel que parecía derretirse bajo sus dedos como si de mantequilla se tratase, y cuando Mookyul se sobresaltó al reconocer que ya no estaba solo, el corazón del adulto se paró hasta que se dio cuenta que el pequeño, a pesar de tener miedo, no ponía resistencia al íntimo contacto.

Él oyó cómo Mookyul contuvo la respiración y apretó los dientes tan fuertemente que chillaron en protesta, parecía que su toque le desagradaba pero lo que Gunwoong no sabía era que aquella no era la primera vez que alguien manoseaba al niño, sin embargo, él jamás había dejado que aquello siguiera tan pronto como comenzaba porque no tenían derecho. Él tampoco supo que lo que Mookyul pensaba en ese momento era que ese viejo que le había recogido, ese rico alfa que no escatimaba en gastos para tratarle como un príncipe, el que le había sacado de las calles y quien le dio todo lo que jamás se imaginó posible tenía derecho de hacer con él lo que quisiese.

Tampoco se imaginó que para ese entonces Mookyul ya tenía constantemente en su cabeza la imagen de un dulce y redondo rostro, ojos azules y cabello rubio como uno de aquellos ángeles que ponían en los escaparates en tiempos de navidad, el niño que le había dicho que le esperaría, la promesa que le hacía latir el corazón, la perfecta distracción para pensar en tiempos como aquellos y transportarse, olvidarse de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Pero claro, eso no lo supo sino hasta muchos años después, en ese momento solo le alegró sentir que sus caricias, si bien no eran bienvenidas, tampoco eran rechazadas, Gunwoong recorrió con sus manos la calidez de su delicado cuerpo, la piel tan suave a su tacto, como un melocotón suave y maduro. Su fragancia de sol y talco tenía un tinte picante y era lo más embriagador que había percibido, el pequeño y frágil esqueleto cubierto de infantil carne. Nada se había sentido tan mal y tan bien a la vez como cuando dejó que su piel se restregara con el calor de Mookyul mientras la noche cubría su pecado.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo durante el resto del año. Tocar y pedir que le toque. Torturarse con retazos de placer robados en la noche y en ninguna de aquellas veces Mookyul dijo que no a pesar de que Gunwoong sentía que las extrañas caricias le hacían retorcerse por motivos muy diferentes al placer cuando la imagen del ángel de la promesa no era suficiente para distraerle.

Los días siguieron pasando, las noches también, pero a medida que el tiempo corría, el alfa no pudo desear otra cosa más que aquel niño sea un omega y poder enlazarse con él, porque sabía que lo que hacía con él estaba mal, incluso para sus bajos estándares morales. Pensaba que si ponía la excusa de que fueron sus instintos de alfa los que le obligaron a tomar al niño a tan temprana edad, su desviación estaría justificada. Sin embargo, su parte racional analizaba a Mookyul en cada momento. El muchacho crecía, se hacía cada día más fuerte y más hermoso pero de ninguna manera su cuerpo o carácter eran los de un omega. Las noches en las que Gunwoong jugueteaba con él más atrevidamente y exploraba su canal con los dedos, éste siempre estaba apretado, seco y renuente.

Pero quería mantener la esperanza y se decía que aún estaba inmaduro.

Los 13 años de Mookyul se acercaron con sorprendente rapidez y en el mes de noviembre llegó la carta con los resultados de su EODIS. En letras azules y grandes, el nombre de Mookyul estaba junto al símbolo que era esperado por todos.

Un alfa.

En la impenetrable máscara de frialdad que Gunwoong le había enseñado a Mookyul a lucir en sus perfectas facciones no había ninguna emoción. Tan solo se quedó allí, sentado frente a él hasta que el silencio fue demasiado ensordecedor.

-supongo que ahora me echarás. –había declarado el muchacho, no dejando ver ninguna emoción.

-¿Por qué lo haría? –le preguntó con la misma impavidez.

Mookyul hizo un sonido desdeñoso y contestó: -parece que tenía una sola misión aquí, y ahora no podré llevarla a cabo.

Él tenía razón y Gunwoong debió haberlo hecho pero ya estaba embarrado hasta el cuello, totalmente adicto a aquel niño.

Si le habrían dicho que él se acostaría con un pequeño alfa inmaduro de 13 años, en una fría mañana de noviembre sobre un blanco sofá italiano, que le tomaría aunque sabía que nada se podía sacar de una relación así, que a pesar de eso disfrutó de entrar en su apretado y seco calor y que cada sollozo ahogado de Mookyul le haría sentir tanto placer, él no lo creería.

Pero esas fueron las circunstancias y como la frecuencia y la pasión con la que Gunwoong tomaba al pequeño eran férreas muestras de su obsesión y dependencia por él, Mookyul había dado su golpe final cuando Gunwoong se encontraba totalmente enredado y atrapado en su telaraña.

En medio del sexo, el chico con ya 15 años le abrazaba con brazos y piernas, le incentivaba a follarle con más fuerza, le rasguñaba y le buscaba con sus caderas, le miraba con aquellos ojos oscurecidos y mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Estás disfrutando? –le preguntó sardónicamente, burlándose abiertamente de él cuando Gunwoong asintió –bien… ¿me harás tu heredero, verdad?

Su cerebro colapsado no pudo procesar la pregunta y tan solo asintió –está bien, lo que tú quieras.

Mookyul se había aferrado aún más a él y acercó sus perfectos labios a su oído. –entonces disfruta, viejo… que tan solo seré tu perro hasta que cumpla 30.

Gunwoong pensó que esa amenaza estaba en el aire pero poco a poco Mookyul le demostró que no era solo una cara bonita o un orificio. El chico tenía cerebro y buenos instintos para los negocios, era frío, discreto y solo se conformaba con lo perfecto.

Era como verse a sí mismo en un espejo.

Pero se negó a rendirse a la locura que suponía hacer de su heredero a un desconocido de la calle, y fue en el verano de los 16 años de Mookyul que tomó un largo “viaje”.

La verdad era que ni siquiera había salido de Seúl pero un ambicioso omega en celo de quien no sabía su nombre o procedencia le esperaba en una suite de lujo, alguien que estaba dispuesto a albergar a su heredero en su seno y entregárselo por una abrumadora suma de dinero. Era un negocio lucrativo para un omega, preferentemente atractivo y saludable, y era fácil ya que sus cuerpos estaban hechos para la gestación.

Al llegar a la suite de un hotel de cinco estrellas que no recordaba, una criatura desnuda de apariencia dulce pero mirada apagada le esperaba en el recibidor. Vio, con agrado, que el muchacho estaba acorde con las características físicas que había puesto como condición a las personas a las que les había encargado la misión de encontrar un gestante para su heredero. Era joven, de ojos verdes, aunque el castaño de su cabello era más rubio que rojizo, no se quejaba, su vientre estaba terso, firme y libre de estrías, muestra de que, como lo había pedido, él jamás estuvo embarazado antes, también su olor de acaramelada humedad ya había penetrado en toda la estancia y el alfa dentro de él le motivaba a lamer los fluidos que se regaban por las piernas del omega.

Sin embargo, como si estuviesen abriendo una reunión de negocios, ambos se hicieron una reverencia y procedieron con el asunto de manera fría.

El celo había durado 6 días en los que cada vez que tomaba al omega, más deseaba que la experiencia de procrear fuese con Mookyul y no con aquel desconocido. Al séptimo día se despidieron. Tres días después, le llamaba para informar que su hermano le confirmaba el cambio en su esencia. Estaba embarazado.

Debía sentirse un triunfador. Había tomado a Mookyul y no le costaría nada, su estrategia había funcionado pero la noticia no le dio otro sentimiento que culpabilidad. Traicionó a Mookyul en todo lo que él le había pedido. Decidió arrebatadamente entonces que Mookyul recibiría mensualidades suficientes para comprarse un auto de lujo cada mes si así lo deseaba durante el resto de su vida, como una prostituta a la que se le había llegado a tener cariño. Sería algo denigrante para él.

Pero una segunda llamada del omega de ojos verdes llegó aproximadamente un mes después para  anunciarle que había perdido al bebé. Pensó inmediatamente que aquel muchacho se quería pasar de listo con él y quedarse tanto con el adelanto del dinero como con el niño pero el omega le dio número de habitación de una clínica de omegas, las referencias de su obstetra y una petición quejumbrosa de no quererle ver nunca más.

Por supuesto, había confirmado cada palabra de lo que el omega había dicho con médicos de su confianza y el diagnóstico, impreciso pero verídico, de ambos grupos de médicos rezaban lo mismo: un aborto espontáneo sin causa aparente.

La historia se repitió durante 3 veranos, probó con un omega que ya había estado embarazado antes y con dos omegas mujeres, nada resultaba y, aunque aquello le picaba en lo más profundo de su orgullo, tenía que admitir que él era el problema.

Solo entonces fue cuando Mookyul de casi 20 años logró que su amenaza se convirtiera en un acuerdo. El joven alfa ahora tenía un fideicomiso en caso de que Gunwoong no cumpliera con su palabra pero Mookyul también se ganó la exclusividad de ser el único al que veía ocupar su lugar. Se movía con naturalidad tanto con sus subordinados como con sus superiores, armaba estrategias y cumplía con sus ambiciones, le seducía tanto con su capacidad como con su atractivo. Se prendía en llamas cuando tenían sexo, era un amante insaciable o esa era la pantomima que le mostraba.

Él era perfecto.

Pero él no estaba allí.  

Su mente seguía perdida en los recuerdos cuando entró una llamada.

Antes de que pudiese pensarlo ya se encontraba fuera del baño dejando charcos por todo el lugar y buscando el teléfono que sonaba y sintió un estirón en su pecho al ver ese nombre en la pantalla.

-vaya, vaya ¿quién hace el honor de devolverle la llamada a su propio padre? –respondió burlón mientras buscaba un albornoz con el que taparse antes de coger un resfriado.

-oh, cállate, viejo –contestó Mookyul a la mofa -¿qué sucedió?

Tan frío y directo como siempre.

-no seas tan rudo, por Dios, cuida tus modales –regañó el viejo, no dejando que su voz hiciera evidente lo que sentía y al no tener respuesta, continuó. – ¿Qué rayos hacías anoche que no contestabas? ¿Devorando a ese sexy conejito?

Incluso a través de la estática, Gunwoong pudo oír la queja de Mookyul. Él siempre había tenido sus propios amantes, satisfaciendo el deseo de su alfa de poseer y dominar, aquello le molestaba pero no le prestó tanta atención como debió haberlo hecho.

Entonces fue cuando aquel rubio beta, ignorante, apuesto y lleno de energía apareció.

Era la primera vez que el joven alfa sentía tanta afición por un amante, tanta posesividad. Y a Gunwoong le encantaba picarle donde más le molestaba.

Mookyul trató de tranquilizarse y darle una respuesta tibia, no queriendo darle el gusto al viejo. –las personas dormimos, ¿sabes? De todas formas, ¿para qué llamaste?

-tu viejo y enfermo padre estaba en el aeropuerto después de haber volado 18 horas, tan solo quería ver tu miserable rostro.

-oh pues tenemos reunión de directorio mañana por la mañana, allí lo verás todo lo que quieras y si ya que no tienes nada útil que decir, yo sí tengo una noticia. –Gunwoong oyó ruido de ciudad al otro lado de la línea, seguramente Mookyul estaba saliendo de la oficina y conducía hacia su departamento, hacia su adorado amante.

Deseaba retorcerlos a ambos.

-¿y bien? –dijo Gunwoong, indicando que siga hablando.

-Hay rumores de que La Fiscalía estará nuevamente sobre nosotros –informó Mookyul, y lo siguiente lo dijo con un tono fastidiado: -mira, viejo, sabes que hace mucho tiempo Gangnam está dentro de los márgenes de la ley pero me preocupan las otras oficinas. Así que piensa una manera de limpiar esta mierda.

Era verdad. La Unión de Créditos Saehan era muy grande, un “negocio” lucrativo y por ello, tenían ocho sucursales en todo el país. Mookyul estaba a cargo de una de ellas, la oficina de Gangnam y, aunque ésta no era jamás la primera en el reporte de ingresos, sí era la mejor organizada. Cuando Mookyul prometió convertir a una oficina de movimientos dudosos en un real negocio sin salirse de la ley, él lo dijo en serio.

Pero claro, no todos los líderes de las oficinas pensaban igual.

-tendremos que discutirlo en estos días.

-No, viejo, no te escabullirás esta vez. Los conservadores están nuevamente en el poder y ellos no dejarán que suceda lo que sucedía con los demócratas, ellos no serán flexibles. ¿Entiendes el problema, viejo? Esto debemos discutirlo tan pronto como podamos. Además, el Zorro y yo queremos ir de viaje.  

Oh. Qué interesante. -¿problemas en el paraíso? –preguntó Gunwoong queriendo oír un gran “sí”.

-oh, no… -mintió Mookyul –tan solo queremos refrescarnos un poco, es todo, tengo que colgar, viejo, estoy manejando.

-nos vemos mañana entonces –se despidió Gunwoong y colgó.

No necesitó oír el “sí” porque una mentira era mucho mejor.

Vaya. Eso merecía una copa de vino.

 

[1] Nombre genérico de un tipo de abrigo que se usa sobre el hanbok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo por el momento, el tercer personaje más importante del fanfic, el antagonista y odiado presidente pedófilo... pues aún tengo un poco de escrúpulo al escribir sus escenas porque definitivamente estoy en contra de un adulto teniendo relaciones sexuales con un niño, pero quiero caracterizar su personaje como es debido así que no me puedo saltar lo que él siente y piensa.  
> Ya estaré actualizando, espero que les haya gustado :)


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Totalmente perdido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es 18! no quiero poner una regla de actualización pero creo que voy a actualizar cada 18 :) bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo 4.  
> Este capítulo está más centrado en Jiho, Dohoon y su entorno... ¿no creen que ellos dos hacen una hermosa pareja? :D

Entre omegas, todo es cooperación o celos. No hay grises.

A diferencia del dominio e intimidación que un alfa ejerce, la relación entre omegas puede ser suave y amistosa, una hermandad que solo se puede tener con alguien que pasa por las mismas cosas. Un omega busca y ansía la compañía de otro en los momentos álgidos.

Pero también puede ser una relación difícil cuando hay una potencial pareja a la vista, en especial un alfa, en ese caso, los instintos sacaban lo peor que un omega podía tener, sin embargo cuando una pareja ya está enlazada, eso cambiaba y tan solo dejaba la fraternidad que un omega podía sentir por otro.

Jiho ahora sabía que había confundido el primer tipo de relación con una empatía absoluta con su ex novio, él pensaba que ambos estaban sintonizados porque se amaban. Después, cuando Ewon se quedó con Mookyul, Jiho pensó que sus celos y su ira tan solo eran porque su ex novio había preferido a un alfa rico y guapo a él. Pero cuando Ewon se acostó con Dohoon… eso fue totalmente diferente.

Cuando su ex novio beta estaba recién comenzando la relación con Mookyul, el alto alfa de ojos verdes era un completo controlador y no dejaba que Ewon disfrutara con amigos así que él había desaparecido de su grupo y quedaron tan solo Dohoon y él, en esos momentos a solas, ambos habían hecho una amistad especial y en largas caminatas o conversaciones en bares se quejaban de lo horrible que era venir de familias con intereses políticos, ambos compartieron una camaradería placentera y habían olvidado que eran alfa y omega, como si eso no importase.

Pero de pronto todo se desmoronó para Jiho cuando Dohoon había llegado un día a la universidad con ojos lánguidos y olor de satisfacción. Había pasado la noche con Ewon y su omega interior gruñó y quiso tomar al pequeño puto y arrancarle las entrañas por haberse acostado con Dohoon.

Fue la primera vez que pensó en Dohoon como un alfa y no como un amigo.

Así que cuando Ewon desapareció nuevamente de la ecuación porque Mookyul se lo llevó otra vez, él no le prestó mucha atención a la reacción que había tenido hacia Ewon con tales sucesos, más le importó descubrir por qué los ojos castaños de Dohoon parecían tan atractivos de repente, o su cabello lucía tan sedoso, ¿cómo se sentiría estar entre sus brazos?

No descubría la respuesta todavía y cuando se graduaron, él ya no tuvo ninguna excusa para seguir siendo un omega independiente. Su familia comenzó a presionar para que dejara los supresores e hiciera lo que se suponía que un omega debía hacer, encontrar una pareja, embarazarse… pensaba que tenía que inventarse otra excusa, lo que fuera, pero prefería ahogarse en el Río Han antes que ceder a lo que su familia le pedía.

Pero una noche, cuando había vuelto a casa del trabajo, el congresista Moon estaba sentado frente a su mamá alfa… y Dohoon también estaba ahí.

Hicieron las presentaciones breve pero formalmente y tan pronto como se había sentado, su madre beta le felicitó por su inminente matrimonio.

A Jiho casi le dio un aneurisma esa noche.

Después de que le hicieran soplar en una bolsa de papel para evitar que hiperventile, le comentaron que la familia Moon también estaba en la “honorable tarea” de buscar una pareja para su único sucesor y resulta que éste había sido amigo durante años del hijo de una familia de las mismas condiciones sociales y políticas. El único omega de la familia Shin. No había un arreglo mejor.

Tampoco había nada que ambos pudiesen hacer ya que los diarios imprimieron la noticia en dos días. Y Jiho no se opuso demasiado a la idea. Dohoon le agradaba y si su amistad era buena, un matrimonio no podía ser tan diferente. ¿Verdad?

Tres meses después, Dohoon llegaba temprano en la mañana a su casa con toda su familia siguiéndole, Ewon incluido en calidad de su mejor amigo, cada uno llevando regalos para la familia del omega en un símbolo de compensación por la “pérdida” de su hijo, ya que él pasaría a ser un Moon.

Jiho y los suyos, Mookyul en la lista a petición de Ewon por alguna extraña razón, les esperaban en el amplio jardín de la familia Shin.

Pareciera que el olor de rododendros todavía estaba debajo de su nariz mezclándose con el aroma de los caros perfumes de los invitados y el incienso ceremonial. Cuando caminaba por las calles y veía un particular tono de verde, su cabeza evocaba la imagen del hermoso _hanbok **[1]**_ con el que su madre beta le había ataviado que además lucía un patrón de pequeñas flores en las mangas simbolizando su belleza y el _Norigae_[2] alrededor de su cintura simbolizando su fertilidad.

Y cada vez que evocaba esos recuerdos con tanto cariño tenía que darse una patada mental por hacerlo. ¿Cuándo comenzó a pensar como una doncella ruborizada? No sabía si burlarse de sí mismo o enfurecerse pero no podría jamás negar que aquel día de finales de primavera en el que su vida había cambiado para siempre había hecho mella en él de una manera en la que jamás se habría imaginado.

Y lo más sorprendente: Jiho no estaba ni molesto ni adverso al cambio. Estaba listo.

No se espantó ni siquiera cuando Dohoon puso los patos[3] ceremoniales frente a él y cuando su suegro omega (ahora tendría que llamarle padre) lanzó uno de ellos hacia el omega recién casado, Jiho pudo atraparlo, augurando que su primer hijo sería un varón.

Y la predicción no había herrado.

Los invitados, entre los cuales ni Ewon ni Mookyul estaban a la vista y Jiho no quería buscarlos realmente, comieron y bebieron hasta que Dohoon hizo la salida formal junto con Jiho, ambos encaminándose a la casa de la familia del alfa donde pasarían la noche de bodas. Todos esperaron que a la mañana siguiente Jiho apareciera con la marca del enlace en su cuello pero la verdad era que ni siquiera durmieron en la misma cama.

Y fue, inesperadamente, debido a una petición de Jiho. Inventó alguna tonta excusa como no estar preparado, o tal vez alguna jaqueca o cansancio. Dohoon no le presionó y eso a Jiho le enfureció y no quería saber por qué lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se presentaron en el desayuno, lo cual ya era bastante mala señal de que la noche de bodas no había sido más emocionante que la noche de películas en una casa de retiro, sin embargo, sin discreción alguna, el padre gestante de Dohoon le alzó la barbilla al omega buscando alguna mordida, aunque sea ínfima. No se encontró con más que prístina piel blanca y ni una sola nota del olor de su hijo en Jiho.

Eso era lo máximo que sus familias podían forzarles a hacer, declaró Dohoon molesto ante la falta de tacto de su papá cuando malinterpretó la vergüenza de Jiho por no haber consumado el matrimonio con incomodidad por la intromisión de su suegro en temas privados. Nadie podía obligarles a enlazarse como alfa y omega hasta que ellos realmente lo quisieran.

Claro… el discurso rebelde de Dohoon duró solo unos meses.

Cuando un alfa está cerca de un omega al que identifica como suyo, a los instintos no les importa mucho lo que exista en la cabeza o en el corazón, tan solo importa dominar, procrear y proteger. Y la incomodidad que despertaba a Dohoon casi todas las noches ya era muy grande para ser ignorada.  

Cuando un omega está cerca de su alfa también los instintos le dominan, su cuerpo incluso puede crear falsas feromonas de celo para volver loco al alfa y motivarle a tomarlo. Incluso podía haber cambios evidentes como sonrojos inesperados y enrojecimiento de los labios.

Y así fue como las urgencias biológicas no pudieron ser ignoradas y una noche sucedió algo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

Jiho pensó que el sexo con Dohoon sería similar al sexo con Mookyul, sentirse brutalmente poseído, ser amasado y apretado por todos lados, despertarse con miles de moretones y no poder moverse por una semana, ambos eran alfas después de todo pero nada le preparó para la ternura y dedicación que Dohoon había depositado con cada caricia, cada beso.

Después de eso, Jiho y Dohoon se mudaron a la casa donde residían hasta el momento porque el matrimonio finalmente había sido consumado y la familia Moon los dejó ir, sin embargo seguían siendo amigos por el día, nada había cambiado en la relación que todos veían. Dohoon no le forzó a dejar los supresores, incluso él mismo se los compraba. Tampoco le obligó a dejar su trabajo y los quehaceres de la casa eran cuidados por una beta. Tan solo era en las noches que actuaban como lo que eran, dos esposos recién casados que no podían quitarse las manos de encima.

Pero Jiho comenzó a enamorarse y nuevamente el destino le ofrecía la excusa perfecta para obtener lo que quería. El congresista Moon envejecía y le exigía a Dohoon un bisnieto antes de morir.

Al año de casados las preocupaciones de ambas familias fueron suprimidas cuando Jiho, después de haber desaparecido “misteriosamente” durante una semana junto con Dohoon, anunció estar embarazado mientras lucía un vendaje en su cuello.

Enlazados. Y con un bebé en camino.

Pero en Jiho seguía existiendo un vacío. Todo lo que había ocurrido no era porque sus familias lo habían exigido, era porque él lo había querido. ¿Podía decir lo mismo de Dohoon? ¿Él realmente quería estar con Jiho o lo hacía por obligación? La angustia y las hormonas le obligaban a buscar a Ewon con quien compartía un lazo especial.

El lazo de dos omegas. Pero eso, obviamente, Jiho no lo supo hasta aquella tarde.  

Ewon había caminado a su lado mientras suspiraba y aunque trató de cubrir su estado de ánimo con su sonrisa radiante, Jiho sabía que algo estaba mal.

-vas a odiarme –le respondió Ewon cuando le preguntó qué ocurría –todos van a odiarme…

Jiho no lo entendió pero no quiso presionar más a su amigo, tan solo apretó su brazo y siguieron caminando por el mirador del Río Han en Cheongdam. Esas caminatas se habían vuelto una rutina de lunes a jueves, todos los días al atardecer, hacer algo de ejercicio le aliviaba el reciente pero persistente dolor en la espalda y las conversaciones con Ewon le tranquilizaban.

-yo no te odiaré, idiota –le susurró mientras se sujetaba a su brazo y seguían caminando– ¿Cuántas veces crees que me has hecho enfurecer y hasta ahora no te he odiado? Vamos, habla, se nota que lo necesitas.

Había solo tres personas en el planeta que sabían lo que le mortificaba a Ewon: la directora Hoo, el director del colegio militar donde querían reclutarlo y él mismo. Pero de esas tres personas, el único que cargaba con el peso era Ewon.

Miró al pequeño omega a su lado, su cabello de un rubio cercano al pelirrojo resplandecía, sus ojos dorados competían con la calidez del sol que se escondía en el horizonte y como el verano les obligaba a vestir ropas ligeras, Ewon podía ver la prominente curva del vientre donde Jiho guardaba celosamente a su criatura.

El beta dentro de él sentía ternura y una necesidad imperiosa de proteger y servir a Jiho y era por ello que no le importó trabajar un día extra a cambio de poder salir un par de horas más temprano del trabajo y ver a Jiho casi todos los días llevándole a caminatas ligeras, a comprar ropa para él y el bebé y alimentarle, o más bien embutirle, de frutas y verduras, pescado blanco, guisos de pollo y sopa de algas.

El problema, como siempre, era su omega. Ese omega que envidiaba la condición de Jiho. Aquel omega que rabiaba de la furia al tener del brazo a quien había provocado una mirada tan expectante y cautivada en _su_ alfa. Ese omega que le exigía dejar que Mookyul le impregnara hasta estar tan o más redondo que su amigo y con cada día que pasaba se enfurecía más al no tener concedido su deseo.

Se había planteado miles de veces, y Dios lo sabía, el dejar de ir el 8 de cada mes para recibir las clandestinas “vitaminas” en el muelle 11 y dejar que el omega gane pero su beta quería que las cosas siguiesen como están.

Esa lucha interna le estaba mermando. Se sentía cansado.

Y Jiho tenía razón. Necesitaba hablar con alguien porque era demasiado difícil pasar por esto solo.

Pero ya sentía su garganta quemar con las palabras que tenía que decir. Su cabeza era un lío por analizar cuál era la mejor forma de romper la promesa que se había hecho de nunca decir en voz alta lo que él realmente era. Y sudó frío. Sus dientes castañearon a pesar de estar en pleno verano al contemplar la posibilidad de ser traicionado por Jiho… ¿qué tal si lo decía a alguien más? ¿Si se lo decía a Mookyul? ¿Y sí…?

-S… soy un omega…

Allí estaba. Boom. Sin siquiera haberlo notado, la bomba había explotado y el suelo debajo de sus pies pareció resquebrajarse. El dique que guardaba el río de sus mentiras comenzaba a quebrarse poco a poco y no había otro culpable de ello más que él mismo. Había guardado ese secreto más de la mitad de su vida, había cargado con esa cruz solo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo al pensar que podía ocultar una cosa así por siempre?

Jiho paró de caminar, su aroma dulce se contaminó con olor de inestabilidad e intranquilidad y Ewon se pateó mentalmente por haberle dicho eso a alguien que estaba gestando. - ¿Q… Qué?

No había vuelta atrás así que Ewon le tomó del codo y les hizo sentar en una banquita temiendo que su amigo a la mitad de su embarazo colapsara en medio del bulevar. Ya había abierto la boca, ahora tenía que explicarlo todo hasta el final.

Jiho escuchó lo más tranquilamente que pudo a la historia de Ewon y no negaría que se sentía traicionado al saber que todos esos sentimientos que había tenido por Ewon no eran más que manifestaciones de un lazo que jamás llegaría a ser mayor al de dos hermanos de la misma dinámica y no era amor. También se sintió un poco extraño al recordar horas de delirio sexual con Ewon. Era raro pensar que otro omega había sido uno de sus mejores amantes pero por algún extraño motivo, o tal vez al no tener un motivo real, Jiho no se sintió enfadado. Más bien tuvo tristeza y preocupación porque Ewon estaba en un verdadero aprieto.

Pero no culpaba a Ewon. Jiho sabía lo dura que podía ser la vida como un omega en un país que limitaba con otro que era un fascista. Si no fuese porque él nació en una familia con poder, si no fuese porque su mamá alfa le consiguió una posición decente en la sociedad… no lo quería ni pensar.

Si él habría estado en los zapatos de su amigo, él habría hecho lo mismo porque si él había llegado tan lejos era gracias a la protección que el apellido Shin le daba y ahora, tenía que ser sincero, su valía incrementaba por tener en su vientre la descendencia que enlazaba a los Moon y a los Shin.

Había tenido suerte, mucha suerte. 

¿Pero cuál sería la de Ewon ahora? -¿Has pensado en… dejar de tomarlos? –susurró Jiho, temeroso de que alguien los oyera.

Ewon asintió y se rascó la nuca, un gesto familiar que Jiho sabía que significaba que su amigo estaba exasperado. –Tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo, dicen que son cancerígenos… con lo que no contaba es que Mookyul apareciera y complicara todo. 

-entonces si lo has pensado… ¿Cuándo lo harás? Ewon… tienes que decírselo a Mookyul, él realmente te ama, tal vez se enfurezca, vaya, seguro que lo hará pero te perdonará porque te ama…

-no creo que lo haga –contestó Ewon, tirando de un hilo del bordillo de su camiseta, imaginando a Mookyul herido y traicionado pidiéndole que se vaya. –Es orgulloso… no lo hará.

-mira, Ewon –dijo Jiho firmemente –solo tienes dos opciones. Decírselo o no hacerlo. Si se lo dices, yo apuesto a que él se enfadará pero te perdonará, te lo repito. Si no se lo dices, esas cosas te enfermarán y cuando te examinen, no tardarán mucho en llegar al fondo de esto. Él lo sabrá de todas maneras, es preferible que tú se lo digas.

Ewon miró a Jiho nuevamente, su rostro estaba compungido con auténtica preocupación -¿y si no me perdona? ¿y si… y si lo termina todo? Todo esto será por nada, seré un omega solo en este horrible país y sabes lo que eso significa.

-todo esto no será por nada, Ewon… -replicó el omega embarazado fervientemente –ya no eres un omega huérfano y desprotegido… mira, si las cosas se ponen realmente feas ¿por qué no podrías ir a otro lugar y comenzar de nuevo? Trabajas en una cadena internacional de hoteles, los dueños no son coreanos y todos ellos te tienen en alta estima. Si lo pides, te transferirían a otro país porque tienes referencias de ser trabajador e inteligente, además, haces que esos bastardos ganen más dinero de que se imaginaron posible alguna vez y ellos no te dejarán ir así como así. Te aseguro, no les importará lo más mínimo que seas… seas un omega.  

Jiho tenía razón. Ewon podía armar maletas e irse sin mirar atrás porque sin Mookyul, él podía hacer de su hogar cualquier hueco que se le ocurriese. Sería difícil adaptarse a otro país pero lo podría hacer si así resultaban las cosas. Prefería ser un omega en otro país a un omega en Corea.

-está bien –dijo Ewon, por fin sintiendo un poco de paz en su corazón –se… se lo diré cuando tu bebé nazca y ya no me necesites.

Estaba decidido.

Ewon dejaría el Betadox.

***

Shiwoo miró a la doctora, aun no pudiendo creer lo que estaba en el papel que le entregaba. 

-¿Zilopausia[4]? –gimió, estupefacto –¿Es en serio?

Y ahora se sentía como un idiota, pensando que por alguna burla del destino, los cambios de humor, la fatiga y el mareo eran síntomas de un embarazo a tardía edad, lo que le llevó a su doctora inmediatamente. 

-Sí, señor Moon… está en sus cuarenta, es normal que esto suceda.

Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. El pensamiento no le había abandonado desde que se vio la primera cana, o cuando descubrió (en medio de una relación sexual, por todos los cielos) que ya no era tan flexible y terminó estirándose el músculo de la pierna.

Los años pasaban. El cabello se hace blanco si uno es lo suficientemente suertudo de mantenerlo, los huesos crujen, la piel se arruga… pero para un omega perder su celo era lo más difícil de envejecer.

Zilopausia… volvió a leer la palabra una y otra vez hasta que su visión se distorsionó y después descubrió que era por culpa de las lágrimas. Había oído historias espantosas de ello. Un omega deja de tener su aroma embriagador y le reemplazaría el olor de vejez. Como si uno se quemara los dedos con ácido y perdiera toda huella, toda peculiaridad y aquello era tan solo el principio. Ya no lubricaría como antes, su apetito sexual se evaporaría. De aquí en adelante, todo lo que le restaba era ver cómo los años se colgaban de su piel.

Incluso conocía a una omega que tal fue su cambio que su pareja beta le abandonó.

¿Sungmin no le abandonaría… verdad?

 -Tiene que tranquilizarse, Señor Moon –le dijo la joven doctora de omegas, ¿Qué iba a saber ella? ¿Qué sabía ella de envejecer? ¡Tenía toda una vida por delante! –hay tratamientos hormonales para esto. Está en la etapa de transición por lo que necesito revisarle cada mes hasta que termine y también le recomendaré un psicólogo… y ya veo la pregunta dibujada en su cara, no, no es porque crea que está loco, esta reacción es normal pero si dejamos que la tristeza que siente en este momento se haga permanente, caerá en una depresión y eso es lo último que necesita… si el terapeuta lo ve necesario, también hará sesiones de pareja así que tendrá que decirle de esto a su esposo lo más rápido posible. Por el momento, comprará los suplementos y hormonas de esta lista pero más adelante necesitaremos hacer mamografías, ecos, y radiografías, descartaremos cualquier anomalía común como cáncer u osteoporosis y bueno… la vida continúa.

Sí, claro. Así de sencillo. La vida continúa.

Todas las cosas que acababa de decir parecían tan fáciles de hacer pero él sabía mejor que nadie que aquello le iba a costar, en especial decírselo a Sungmin… ¿Qué se le decía al alfa en esas circunstancias? ¿ _“Cariño, los años me han convertido en un omega inservible, por favor, cuida de mí de ahora en adelante”_?

Se despidió de la doctora con un raro ademán que debió haber sido una educada reverencia pero estaba lejos de serlo, apretó entre sus dedos la dichosa lista y sintió el papel arrugarse en su puño mientras que esperaba por algún sentimiento de resignación que no llegó.

Lo que llegó fue una llamada a su móvil. Jiho- _Myeoneuri_.[5]

-¿Estás listo, Jiho? –le preguntó teniendo cuidado de omitir el título de yerno, ya que a Jiho lo le gustaba.

-Sí, _eomoni **[6]**_ … Ewon y yo estamos en el café frente a su departamento, no te pierdes, ¿verdad?

-No, espero que no… pero ten tu celular a la mano, te llamaré cuando esté cerca.

-Gracias.

Genial. Ahora no tendría oportunidad de ir a la farmacia y comprar todo lo que le habían recetado sin que Jiho preguntara y preguntara sin cesar… dio un suspiro resignado, se acomodó los anteojos y subió al auto, por primera vez deseando que le hubiese hecho caso a Sungmin y dejar que alguien más condujera por él.

Sin embargo, condujo al auto metódicamente por el denso tráfico de Gangnam en hora pico y en lugar de sentirse irritado, se alegró de ir a paso lento y tener la oportunidad de no prestar mucha atención al camino ya que no podía dejar de recordar.

Lo primero que recordó fue su matrimonio. Con tan solo 15 años y al borde de su primer celo, la casamentera había llegado a la familia Choi con la mejor noticia que se haya podido recibir: un congresista conservador estaba buscando pareja para su hijo alfa.

Ya no recordaba qué había pensado en ese momento cuando su madre le había dicho que se casaría, tal vez solo se encogió de hombros y pidió que le dejasen solo con sus libros. Tal vez ni siquiera lo creyó, ya que su humilde familia de comerciantes al menudeo no estaba ni siquiera a la altura de los tobillos de un clan conservador cuyos orígenes se remontaban a la antigua realeza.

Pero cuando se vio de pronto envuelto en seda verde con un alto chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones que se removía nerviosamente por tener un omega con delatadoras hormonas de celo de su brazo, no tuvo más que aceptar que había sido, inevitablemente, casado con un alfa de una familia con clase.   

Todo había sido como las costumbres obligaban en esos tiempos. Esa misma noche comenzó a anidar frenéticamente y el joven alfa –un apuesto y vigoroso Sungmin- paseaba de un lado al otro haciéndose sonar los nudillos de los dedos mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su flamante omega terminara lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Su primer beso, su primer celo, su primera vez… todo en la misma noche y con el mismo alfa, y hasta la fecha, no conocía otro cuerpo, ni siquiera otros labios u otras manos que no sean de Sungmin.

Ese fue el celo que concibió a Dohoon. Un precioso y llorón bebé que ahora se había convertido en un alfa que había heredado casi todo rasgo físico de su padre alfa, pero en su personalidad carismática y diáfana podía notarse que también era su hijo.

Prácticamente podía reírse al pensar lo ridículo que debió haber lucido con un vientre más grande que él… ciertamente, ¿en qué pensaban en aquellos tiempos cuando los omegas se embarazaban tan pronto como comenzaba su ciclo reproductor?

Esos eran los días en los que “planificación familiar” eran palabras que no tenían ningún sentido y aquello les había llevado a tener 5 hijas más, tres betas y dos omegas, todas estudiando en el extranjero. Sungmin no parecía haberle importado mucho que su vientre solo concibiera hijas mujeres después de Dohoon.

Sungmin…

No pudo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara de los labios al pensar en el hombre que le había acompañado por casi treinta años. ¿Lo amaba? Sí… a pesar de que su matrimonio fue arreglado, le había llegado a amar en algún momento del camino, y también le gustaba pensar que el sentimiento era mutuo. Tenía que serlo.

Tal vez en la intimidad no eran muy directos con respecto a sus sentimientos… pero ¿Qué más podía significar que él rechazó la tradición de dormir en habitaciones separadas y de una manera muy occidental exigiera dormir con él todas las noches? ¿Cuándo había enfermado y Sungmin, dejando de lado toda responsabilidad, se quedaba a su lado y le cuidaba con ternura? Cuando nacían sus hijos, él siempre estaba allí tomándole de la mano, susurrándole lo orgulloso que estaba de tener un omega tan fuerte y fértil. Nunca había sido como otros alfas, que dejaban que el omega se encargara enteramente del cuidado del recién nacido, él se había involucrado en cada momento de la vida de los hijos que habían procreado juntos.

Y cuando volvió en sí, cuando los clackson de conductores molestos le devolvieron en sí, debería decir, aquel sentimiento de pesadumbre y soledad ya no estaba, tampoco estaba el miedo de haberse convertido en alguien inútil… había tenido una buena vida. Y sin pensarlo mucho, dio el comando de voz a su celular para que llamara a Sungmin.

-¿Aló? –respondió la voz de su alfa e instantáneamente pudo notar el calor en la base del estómago que esa voz le producía. –Shiwoo, ¿qué sucede?

-¡ah! Ah… lo siento, seobang[7]… ¿estás ocupado?

-no, cariño, estaba a punto de salir de la oficina… ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Dónde estás?

-en el auto, Jiho está en Gangnam con Ewon y me ofrecí a llevarlo de vuelta, está en su cuarto mes y Ewon ya hace bastante por él y Jiho no puede ir solo por las calles con semejante vientre… ¿no te parece que está muy grande ya? ¡Diría que son mellizos! Pero el doctor ya lo confirmó y-

-cariño –interrumpió amablemente el alfa –estás hablando sin cesar… primero ¿estás con el manos libres?

-sí, por supuesto –le contestó, un poco falto de aliento.

-ok… ahora dime qué sucede.

Incluso a través de kilómetros, Shiwoo podía sentir el instinto de obedecer y no tuvo más remedio que seguir. –no me he sentido bien estas últimas semanas… he estado cansado y mareado y fui con la doctora Kim.

-¿estás embarazado? –preguntó Sungmin, instantáneamente pensando en que el último celo de Shiwoo había sido casi ocho meses atrás… sin embargo habían raros casos en los que un omega podía quedar encinta sin tener que estar en celo… además las cosas se complicarían ya que Shiwoo ya tenía 42, sin embargo, un pequeño sollozo le detuvo –oh santo cielo, Shiwoo… no pasará nada ¿sí? Cuidaré de ti, siempre lo he hecho.

-te llamé porque no tengo el suficiente coraje de decírtelo cara a cara.

-oríllate, cariño… lo entiendo pero no es una conversación que debamos tener mientras estás al volante.

Nuevamente, el omega hizo lo que Sungmin dijo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, encontró rápidamente un lugar en un restaurante de comida rápida donde parquearse y se reclinó en el asiento.

-no estoy embarazado. –dijo Shiwoo y hubo un momento antes de que hubiese una respuesta.

-entonces… no… no vas a morir, ¿verdad? Dime que no vas a morir.

Shiwoo casi pudo sentir que su corazón se derretía al oírle tan preocupado. –no, seobang… la doctora me dijo que estoy entrando a la Zilopausia.

Nuevamente, silencio.

Esta vez, Sungmin quería encontrar a Shiwoo y estrangularle por haberle dado un susto de muerte. Él tampoco estaba joven ya, los ataques cardíacos eran una posibilidad muy real.

-… sé que he envejecido, Sungmin pero ahora que nuestro nieto llega, seré útil para Jiho y Dohoon.

-para, para justo ahí –interrumpió el alfa otra vez –cariño, esto es natural, ¿estás consciente de ello? Me has dado seis preciosos hijos y tantos momentos de placer que sería imposible contar… Shiwoo, nunca te vi como algo “útil”, eres mi pareja, mi compañero y sé que no… que no lo digo a menudo pero te amo… y tan solo espero que quieras seguir al lado de un viejo tonto como yo.

Shiwoo se tapó el rostro mientras trataba de suprimir los sollozos… ¿Por qué fue tan tonto de siquiera pensar que Sungmin le abandonaría? –por supuesto que quiero seguir a tu lado.

Sungmin sonreía ahora. Ellos habían tenido lo que la mayoría de parejas buscan y ahora podían envejecer juntos y ser felices hasta el último día de sus vidas. –hablaremos mejor en casa… ¿quieres que lleve algo de comida?

-ah, no sé… -le respondió, esta vez sintiéndose un poco travieso. –me apetecen otras cosas ahora.

-maldito picarón. Llega pronto a casa.

Shiwoo terminó la llamada y se introdujo en el tráfico otra vez. Parecía que tenía que tachar “decrecimiento de libido” de la lista de síntomas.

***

Su corazón latía… tan solo por mirarle así.

Se sentía tan cálido y… despierto. Tan dulcemente dominado…

-… y no podré recogerte… Jiho, ¿me escuchas?

No. No le escuchaba. Todo se hacía vapor y sombras cuando Dohoon estaba en el cuadro. Como un rayo de luz demasiado intenso, demasiado caliente como para dejar en pie a cualquiera.

Y el bebé dentro de su vientre lo sabía. Su pequeño hijo se removía inquietamente cuando sentía que su padre estaba cerca, como si no tuviese suficiente con los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

Como hipnotizado, tan solo se bajó del auto y extendió los brazos hacia Dohoon, sintiéndose urgido de pronto por un sentimiento que no podía describir. Y él le sonrió.

_Me sonrió… Dohoon me sonrió._

Hubo un breve intercambio entre su alfa y su suegro, pero él no oía nada en lo absoluto al ya estar dentro del refugio que los brazos de su alfa creaban y como por arte de magia, toda incomodidad y aprehensión acumulada en el día se esfumó.

-Jiho, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Dohoon cuando su papá se fue y Jiho no se movió, solo siguió allí, abrazado de él. 

-sí… solo… quiero quedarme así un poco más.

-en algún momento tendremos que entrar, ¿sabes? –pero fue como si no fuese escuchado. Olfateó el cabello de su omega y después de evitar ser distraído por el olor de naranjas dulces, sintió algo allí. –¿qué te preocupa, Jiho?

El omega abrió los ojos al sorprenderle que Dohoon dijera en voz alta exactamente lo que le ocurría. –Ewon… él… me contó algo que no puedo decirle a nadie.

Ewon era un nombre que evitaban mencionar. Habían pasado tantas cosas que hablar de Ewon era extraño y difícil porque Dohoon tenía aún una pequeña parte dentro de sí que tenía el nombre del beta grabado a fuego y sabía que nunca podría esconder esos sentimientos, mucho menos a Jiho.

¿Y ahora su omega sabía algo que no podía decirle ni siquiera a él?

-¿Es grave? ¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Esa bestia está abusando de él?

Jiho sintió la angustia que despedía Dohoon inmediatamente y sus celos se despertaron sin que él pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Un poco herido, se separó de él y entró a su casa.

Trató de buscar un poco de tranquilidad en el espacio conocido, en las réplicas de los frescos de Monet, en el olor de plástico nuevo de los juguetes que habían comprado ayer. Se acarició el vientre también, buscando la evidencia indeleble que Dohoon era suyo, su semilla se gestaba allí adentro, justo debajo de su mano. Era su marca que, aún un poco rosada, decoraba su cuello.

Pero allí seguía faltando algo, algo que Ewon se había llevado de Dohoon y él lo quería desesperadamente.

-¿Jiho? –le llamó suavemente, no queriendo que su omega embarazado sufra algún tipo de ataque de nervios.

-Es grave –susurró después de sentarse en el canapé de la sala y señalarle a Dohoon que se sentara a su lado, cuando lo hizo, puso sus pies en su regazo y suplicó con la mirada por un masaje a sus hinchados tobillos. –lo es, sin duda pero no hay forma de ayudarle… y no, Dohoon… Mookyul no tiene nada de culpa en lo que pasa, o pasará… todo lo contrario, le afecta mucho también.

-ahora me tienes intrigado –susurró mientras acariciaba un delicado, pequeño y suave dedo para luego apretar el músculo que cubría su metatarso y resbalar hacia el arco y Jiho gimió de una manera tan… _omega_ -¿seguro que no puedes decírmelo?

Jiho se tardó un poco en procesar lo que le decía, parecía que su capacidad cerebral era inversamente proporcional al número de palabras que Dohoon le dirigía porque ahora se sentía tan brillante como una almeja. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo maravillosas que se sentían sus manos masajeando sus pies.

-Lo sabrás muy pronto, Ewon… ah… él se lo dirá… ¡Dohoon!

-¿Sí? –dijo inocentemente después de haberle pasado la lengua por el arco desde el talón hasta la punta del pulgar.

Jodido canalla.

-no… mis pies… sabes… que eso me enloquece… ¡Ah! –suspiró trémulamente al sentir que su pulgar era engullido y acorralado en la boca de Dohoon. Dejó que su cabeza descansara en el brazo del canapé y obligó a sus sentidos a captar cada movimiento que su alfa le prodigaba.

Y esos eran los momentos en los que él no dudaba del inesperado cariño que había comenzado a sentir por su omega. Jiho le estaba entregando lo más dulce que un omega le pueda dar a alguien y Dohoon lo sabía… y saber que alguien daba tanto por él, mirar la adoración en esos ojos dorados y oler la dulzura del amor mezclado con naranjas y gestación… hacía que su cabeza girara y su corazón se contrajera, que cada fibra de su ser deseara amar a Jiho.

Y así, beso por beso, prenda por prenda, juguete por juguete, pañal por pañal… momento a momento, todo lo que era suyo y que había guardado tan celosamente con la esperanza de algún día entregárselo a Ewon, se iba desbordando para Jiho ahora… y ahora esos sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Dohoon siempre era tan dulce con él… sus grandes y morenas manos bailaban sobre su piel y en especial sobre su vientre. Lo olfateaba, lo lamía, lo acariciaba, le hablaba en susurros que no podía oír y tan solo después de hacerlo, Dohoon comenzaba a complacer su miembro, su entrada, sus piernas…

Siempre se había tomado horas para hacerle el amor y Jiho que tan acostumbrado estaba a la pasión desenfrenada de amantes como Mookyul, nunca pudo imaginarse que el sexo pudiera ser tan dulce, tan suave y a la vez tan satisfactorio.

-Namgi –susurró de repente contra su vientre sin que Jiho lo registrara por completo. –llamémosle Namgi…

Eso era demasiado para un omega embarazado, decidió. Todos sus instintos sexuales estaban siendo presionados y ahora a su alfa se le ocurría susurrar el nombre que quería darle a su hijo con aquella mirada tan tierna en sus ojos castaños.

-me gusta –respondió sin saber nada más que decir –Moon Namgi… ¿Oíste eso, pequeño?

No hubo movimientos y por un momento se sintieron un poco decepcionados. –Namgi está dormido, Jiho… porque sus padres están haciendo cosas que solo se pueden hacer cuando los niños están dormidos… ahora, ¿En qué estábamos? – le susurró mientras le introducía un par de dedos en su goteante entrada.

-Dios, vas a matarme.

 

[1] Vestimenta tradicional y formal.

[2] Adorno que va en la cintura.

[3] En bodas tradicionales, el novio pone dos patos de madera envueltos en una tela roja, éstos simbolizan la fidelidad y la fertilidad de la pareja.

[4] Término inventado por mí, _zilos_ significa celo en griego, _pausos_ significa pausa, por lo tanto, pausa en el celo.

[5] Literalmente es nuera en coreano, pero utilizo este término para cualquier persona que esté en capacidad de concebir, indistintamente de su sexo. Más adelante, jiho será llamado jiho-emi, ya que emi es la manera de llamar a la nuera después de que haya dado a luz.

[6] Literalmente significa suegra, pero aplico la misma lógica con el término de arriba.

[7] Término arcaico para esposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo :) :o pero qué es eso? otro capítulo? seeep, den siguiente :)


	5. Capítulo cinco: Totalmente manchado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, no me pude contener de poner otro capítulo, sé que me arrepentiré pero bueno, allí lo tienen, nos leemos, si no hay nada que lo impida, el próximo mes :)

Si había algo que Mookyul Eun hacía perfectamente, era solucionar problemas.

Sangchul lo sabía muy bien. Él sabía que su jefe tomaría el toro por los cuernos y, de una sola estocada, él daría el golpe final con precisión y frialdad. Le había visto hacerlo desde que le conoció y ese patrón de comportamiento se repetía en cada cosa que ocurría, a pesar de lo que todos dijeran, él era bastante racional y quirúrgico.

Excepto con una sola persona en la tierra: Ewon Jung.

Cuando el Zorro (como Mookyul le gustaba decirle a su pareja y nadie se atrevía a preguntar por qué) estaba involucrado, su joven jefe perdía toda perspectiva y control. Ejercía su dominio de una manera más salvaje y primitiva… más pasional, podría decirlo.

Por eso, cuando las peleas entre el novio del jefe y él comenzaron, a nadie en la oficina le llamó la atención que Mookyul ya no llegara a las 9 como era su costumbre, sino dos o tres horas después. Nadie tenía ningún problema con ello, después de todo, Mookyul era el jefe y cuando llegaba, se dedicaba de lleno al trabajo y a una velocidad que abrumaba a todos, pero un día cuando todos esperaban que Mookyul llegara, quince minutos antes de las 9 un Mercedes S-Class Coupe negro se aparcaba frente a la puerta principal.

Todos los muchachos sabían perfectamente quien llegaba en aquel auto y, como si fuesen gallinas, comenzaron a revolotear de manera nerviosa y atolondrada, nadie dejaba de alinear un adorno aquí o allá y sacaron el café especial y la vajilla inglesa que únicamente veían cuando _esa_ visita llegaba. Sangchul, quien había estado mirando toda la escena desde la ventana de la oficia principal, tan solo se acomodó sus gafas de sol y cuando el _“ding”_ del ascensor se oyó, el aroma de nerviosismo que todos exudaban estaba comenzando a ponerle incómodo.

Y el momento en el que aquel tornado envuelto en Prada entraba a la oficina seguido muy de cerca por un pequeño y tembloroso beta con un particular cabello de un color encendido como un fósforo, tan solo se oyeron los torpes murmullos del “buenos días, presidente Lee” de todo el equipo. Por supuesto, ni un solo saludo fue respondido e incluso a través de los cristales oscuros de sus lentes podía ver que esa mirada gris se fijó directamente en él.

_Oh no… no es bueno._

-Buenos días, presidente –imitó a sus compañeros con una ligera reverencia y un estoicismo que debió haberle hecho acreedor de algún tipo de premio de actuación.

-¿Dónde demonios está el muchacho? –le preguntó haciendo obvia su irritación y prisa.

-El Jefe Mookyul llegará en unos minutos, presidente, por favor, síganme –encaminó a ambos visitantes a la oficina de su joven director y le dio la señal a Minsoo para que les siguiera con el carrito de servicio con las bebidas y bocadillos. A pesar de que Minsoo sirvió dos tazas, tan pronto como terminó de hacerlo, el secretario del presidente los siguió fuera de la oficina, dejando a Lee solo y después de cerrar las puertas, su suspiro de alivio fue tan obvio para Sangchul que no pudo evitar preguntarle si estaba bien.

-Este trabajo va a matarme.

Fue todo lo que respondió con una voz más bien atractiva y dulce y…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le susurró de la nada y tímidamente, no reconociéndose a sí mismo pero antes de pudiese tener una respuesta, la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

-deja de coquetear con mi empleado, Sangchul, y llama a ese holgazán –bramó el presidente para luego cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

De pronto, las redondas y pecosas mejillas del beta a su lado se pusieron casi tan rojas como su cabello y Sangchul pudo percibir un aroma agradable y suave venir del chico frente a sí. ¿Qué demonios?

Antes de que Lee sacara su cabeza por la puerta para agredir verbalmente a media oficina, Sangchul llamó al jefe y, como era obvio, el alfa no respondió, seguramente estando a mitad de un round de box verbal con Ewon y perdiendo miserablemente. Con la mayor serenidad posible, informó a Gunwoong que Mookyul tal vez se tardaría más de lo previsto y no pareció ni remotamente complacido con eso.

Se retiró y decidiendo que tenía por lo menos quince minutos antes de que al tirano presidente se le ofreciera alguna otra cosa, Sangchul buscó con los ojos aquel excesivamente distinguible cabello rojo y no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Tan solo notó que lo estaba buscando cuando por fin divisó un atisbo de un tono escarlata en el balcón donde todos solían fumar, ciertamente estaba allí con sus codos apoyados en el borde de la jardinera e inclinándose para ver hacia abajo mientras mostraba un agradable trasero, tal vez sin darse cuenta. 

_Woah, ¿qué? ¿Agradable trasero? ¿Desde cuándo miras traseros de chicos?_

Bueno… desde hace un tiempo, se contestó a sí mismo.

Sangchul pensaba que aquel incidente ebrio con Mookyul tan solo fue eso, un incidente, un acontecimiento aislado. Después de todo ¿Quién podía resistirse a aquel magnetismo sexual del Jefe? Durante meses, años incluso, se quiso convencer que aquello tan solo había sucedido porque una de las criaturas más sensuales que había visto en su vida demandó que le complaciera con tal descaro y superioridad, como si tuviese el derecho, sin embargo sus hábitos sexuales ya no eran los mismos y el sexo con mujeres, ya sean betas u omegas, le parecía mortalmente insatisfactorio.

Tal vez esa parte que ni siquiera había conocido había arruinado su matrimonio en el pasado.

Ahora, después de mucha batalla consigo mismo, se había reconciliado por fin con la idea de su preferencia por hombres de cualquier dinámica pero hasta el momento nunca tuvo idilio alguno con nadie, ya sea por temor o falta de interés.

Exacto… aún no había tocado a ningún otro hombre que no haya sido Mookyul.

Pero aquella criatura le llamó la atención. Y eso le preocupaba enormemente. ¿Tal vez era porque hace unos días sus 33 años llegaron sin mucho aviso? ¿Estaba en aquella etapa de los alfas donde se buscaba algún compañero, un amante y un gestante para sus hijos?

No se respondió, y no se respondería, no quería hacerlo. Tampoco es que habría podido con aquellos ojos cacao detrás de anteojos que le estaban mirando ladeadamente, un tanto sorprendidos pero llenos de una inocencia que debería ser imposible para un muchacho de su edad. Se detuvo a observarle por un instante, sabiendo que gracias a sus lentes de sol no perturbaría al chico y permanecería gratamente ignorante a su escrutinio. Su camisa era sencilla y blanca como la de un colegial con un cárdigan celeste que le recordó a aquellos que usan los niños cuando quieren ser formales, pero también usaba unos jeans azules de fino corte que se ceñían a unos muslos demasiado torneados para su propio bien.

Sabiendo que su mente estaba volando por lugares donde no debería, trató de quitarse la imagen de la cabeza de sus piernas y volvió a preguntar por su nombre.

-Tae Hyonyi –dijo simplemente, pero con aquella voz y aquellas pecas… –y tú eres Min Sangchul, ¿verdad hyungnim[1]?

-por favor, ya no soy tan joven –le respondió, ignorando la sorpresa que sintió al saber que él sabía su nombre -¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Hyonyi rompió el contacto visual y volvió a mirar el cielo. –oh, todos saben que Min Sangchul es el brazo derecho del heredero… y también hmhm… nunca se quita sus gafas. –completó con una risilla adorable.

¡Por la maldita mierda! Casi se le sale el corazón con ese sonido tan dulce y tan sexy a la vez y nuevamente un sonrojo inesperado le subió al muchacho desde su cuello hasta la línea de su hermoso y ondulado cabello y se preguntó por qué antes de oler su propio aroma  y descubrir que inconscientemente, estaba enviando feromonas cargadas de deseo. No pudo con su propia vergüenza y se alejó, dio una torpe excusa y se fue. ¡Santos infiernos! ¿Qué fue eso?

-¡¡Min Sangchul!! ¡Dónde demonios está el maldito-!

-¡Aquí, Viejo! ¡Para con los gritos! –dijo una voz conocida, emergiendo del ascensor, tal vez no dándose cuenta que él también estaba gritando. -¿qué rayos sucedió?

-tenemos cosas que discutir –contestó simplemente antes de que ambos se encerraran en la oficina, dejando a todos fuera preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo.

***

Él era gris, todo en él… y no solo su cabello que algún día había sido rubio platino, ni tampoco esos ojos calculadores y fríos. Era como humo, aparecía y desaparecía, se metía en todas partes, no había lugar que no pudiese penetrar, nublaba la vista y con la cantidad precisa, podía ser mortal.

Mookyul ya no recordaba la última vez que se había entrevistado con él a solas pero de algo estaba seguro, había llegado a odiar las interacciones que tenía con Gunwoong, siempre resultaban ser horriblemente incómodas en el mejor de los casos o espantosamente tensas debido a insinuaciones sexuales y propuestas que mil veces habían discutido que no iban a tener otra respuesta que no fuese negativa.

Por ello, ahora las conversaciones entre ambos se limitaban a las reuniones de directorio de la Corporación Financiera C&M a la que la Unión de Créditos Saehan pertenecía. Oficialmente, el representante de Saehan ante la mesa directiva de la Corporación era el Viejo y Mookyul era uno de los directores de las 8 oficinas que operaban bajo el mando de Gunwoong Lee. Técnicamente, Mookyul no tenía el rango suficientemente alto para inmiscuirse en reuniones de directorio pero Lee había convencido a todos los CEO’s de dejarle participar ya que Mookyul heredaría Saehan algún día, y también las acciones que Gunwoong tenía en C&M y necesitaba aprender el negocio de primera mano.

Así que en esa situación Mookyul encontró la escapada perfecta para entregarle el reporte mensual al Viejo y evitar reuniones a solas, como en ese momento.

-¿qué sucedió? –preguntó mientras ponía el contenedor con su almuerzo preparado por el Zorro en la mini nevera de la oficina, colgaba su chaqueta en el pequeño armario para tal fin y se sentaba tras su escritorio. Gunwoong no le dijo nada mientras le miraba intensamente con esos ojos grises. -¿Y bien? –insistió.

Gunwoong sintió su corazón acelerarse por un momento, pero frenó con experticia cualquier evidencia de esa emoción tanto en su rostro como en su aroma, tan solo se levantó del sillón donde se había acomodado, cogió su taza de café y se sentó frente a Mookyul. Se tomó un minuto para analizarlo y trató de incomodarlo aún más con su mirada fija, sin embargo, con firmeza y con ese desdén que tanto odiaba, Mookyul sostuvo sus ojos verdes fijos en él, no dudando ni un segundo.

-No me gusta ese traje –fue lo que dijo al final.

-No tiene por qué gustarte. –replicó la joven fiera, poniendo su rostro en blanco.

Gunwoong no dijo nada nuevamente tratando de prolongar ese silencio para devorar la miserable migaja que la sola compañía de Mookyul le extendía a su hambrienta necesidad. Al final, fue él quien resultó incómodo por la pelea de miradas y se reclinó, dando su retirada.

-Los rumores de la Fiscalía son verdaderos –comenzó por fin –pero será peor que la última vez que los tuvimos metiendo las narices donde no debían. Esta vez no solo será la Fiscalía, también estará involucrada la Secretaría de Regulación de Finanzas Nacionales y sus malditos auditores.

Mookyul dejó de firmar papeles cuando oyó eso. –Debes estar bromeando.

-No tengo sentido del humor, deberías saberlo. ¿Has visto las noticias? Ha ganado Saenuri[2] tanto en las elecciones presidenciales como en las de la Asamblea y no solo perdimos al congresista que nos cuidaba la espalda en el gobierno, quien por cierto debe estar en un vuelo a Aruba o algún otro paraíso en este momento,  lo realmente malo es que la posesión de la nueva presidenta será en enero así que supongamos lo peor, supongamos que la presidenta envíe sus perros tras de nosotros tan pronto como se posesione y eso nos deja tan solo cinco meses para arreglar las cosas.

-cinco meses –repitió Mookyul lo más compuesto que pudo hablar, no creyendo lo que estaba oyendo –además tendremos que hacerlo sutilmente porque si notan que comenzamos a movernos, se alertarán –masculló para sí mismo, su cabeza comenzando a trabajar a tope. -¿qué tienes en mente?

-me retiraré.

-¡¿Qué diablos, Viejo?! ¿Y dejarme con toda tu mierda encima?

-escúchame, me retiraré, tendrás un adelanto en tu herencia y Saehan será tuya para moverla a tu antojo, eso te dará libertad para hacer lo mismo que hiciste con esta oficina, mientras tanto yo seguiré siendo CEO de C&M y te cubriré la espalda desde arriba.

-¿Estás entendiendo lo que me pides? ¡Para limpiar esta oficina los muchachos y yo tuvimos que trabajar casi 10 años! ¿Quieres que lo solucione todo en cinco meses? ¡Es jodidamente imposible, viejo! ¡Estás senil!

Gunwoong no se perturbó con la rabieta de Mookyul, ya estando bastante acostumbrado a ese horrible exceso de carácter, tan solo sacó una tarjeta de presentación y escribió su contraseña de acceso al sistema contable en la parte de atrás –primero, aquí tienes el acceso a la contabilidad de las 8 oficinas de Saehan, analiza el daño y estoy seguro que encontrarás una manera.

-Viejo… son billones de won de lo que estamos hablando aquí. Estás pidiéndome que borre billones de won de la contabilidad de Saehan desde la última vez que hicieron una auditoría.

-Precisamente. Si vas a ser mi heredero, Mookyul, tendrías que ser capaz de al menos hacer esto. Algo se le ocurrirá a esa apuesta cabeza, claro, si la sacas del medio de las piernas de ese maldito beta.

-No metas a Ewon en esto –gruño Mookyul amenazadoramente a pesar de que hace poco, había estado a punto de estrangular al Zorro por algo que ni siquiera recordaba ya. –te dije que quería tiempo libre para el Zorro y para mí.

-pues olvídate de eso –Gunwoong terminó su café que había sido más amargo que nunca y se levantó. Mookyul pensó que ya se iría y comenzó a aliviarse por ello, sin embargo cuando le vio rodear el escritorio hasta quedar a su lado su corazón palpitó de la misma manera que lo había hecho cada vez que él se acercaba, sintiéndose un cachorro perdido y asustado frente a un depredador hambriento. – ¿Por qué, de paso, no te olvidas de él también? ¿Por qué no regresas a mí?

-no –respondió Mookyul simplemente, alejándose de la mano que se alargaba para tocar su mejilla –y si esto ocurrirá en la oficina central cada vez que nos veamos, te juro, Viejo, que no lo pensaré dos veces antes de tomar al Zorro e ir a cualquier rincón del infierno si es necesario.

Gunwoong miró al joven alfa, sus ojos ardiendo con determinación y creyó cada palabra de lo que decía pero presionó un poco más, no podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Con la ira que le dominaba giró la silla donde Mookyul estaba sentado, y tan rápido como los reflejos de un hombre en la última etapa de la adultez le permitían, metió los dedos de una de sus manos en ese cabello sedoso tirando de las hebras oscuras y bruscamente encerró su mandíbula con la otra mano.

Sí. Un beso… un beso era todo… un beso era nada.

Tal vez fue por el impacto inicial, tal vez fue por el cántaro de recuerdos que llovieron, pero Mookyul se petrificó al sentirle, fueron un par de segundos que sus labios nuevamente se encontraron con los de Gunwoong, sin embargo solo tomó eso para hacerle sentir como un vendido otra vez. Eso y el aroma pungente de menta y té del viejo. Le apartó entonces, pero ya fue tarde.

Gunwoong se separó y trató de suprimir lo que estaba sintiendo, realmente lo hizo pero la sonrisa triunfante se le había pegado en la cara y no podía borrarla, no cuando probó esos labios otra vez pero sabía que no podía ir más lejos, que nunca podría.

Así que cogió el abrigo infaltable a pesar de que era la mitad del verano y se escondió de esa mirada verde y enfurecida y antes de salir, dijo: –Comienza a pensar a quien dejarás a cargo de la oficina de Gangnam porque trabajarás en las oficinas principales a partir de la próxima semana.

Mookyul puso la frente sobre el escritorio tan pronto estuvo solo, se sentía como si habría trabajado durante mil años seguidos. Eso era lo que le faltaba, estar al borde de la cárcel y que Gunwoong parecía estar perdiendo su autocontrol.  

Él odiaba hacer cosas ilegales aunque no lo pareciera, su fachada temeraria realmente escondía a alguien que detestaba esa sensación de suciedad y paranoia que le contaminaba cuando hacía algo que no debía. Robar bolsillos y comida cuando fue callejero, meterse en peleas diarias por un trozo de suelo seco en el callejón para dormir, dejar que alguien le tocase como quisiese cuando apenas tenía doce años… todo eso le había dejado la sensación de repugnancia hacia sí mismo y su vida entera había tratado de corregir los errores que había cometido. Tal vez ser más como Ewon, tan inteligente y capaz y limpio y honesto.

Con la oficina de Gangnam tuvo tiempo ilimitado para cambiar las cosas y lo hizo de manera sutil, sin trucar nada, sin esconder nada. Tan solo necesitó unas cuantas inversiones inteligentes para fugar dinero ilícito y con aquellos dividendos, compensar las bajas en las cifras de ingresos por actividad, contrató más personal para tener más gastos, bajó las tasas de interés y relajó las políticas de crédito durante unos años y todo se resolvió solo con el pasar de los años.

Pero ahora se vería obligado a hacer cosas que no quería hacer ya que no había el suficiente tiempo para limpiar los libros contables sin necesidad de trucar las cifras. Se preguntó si el dinero realmente valía la pena.

Después pensó en Ewon. ¿Qué diría él ahora? Primero no le haría gracia el hecho de que Mookyul ahora pasaría la mayoría del día en el mismo lugar de trabajo de Gunwoong, vaya, pondría el grito en el cielo, pero luego además querría saber por qué. Y no sabría qué decirle.

Y ese beso. Dios, nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de restregarse la boca hasta quedarse sin labios. No podía concebir que él siga ultrajándolo de esa manera. ¡Qué maldita putada! ¡Él pesaba al menos un tercio más que el Viejo ahora! ¡Era joven y fuerte! ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo esa impotencia de reaccionar ante él?

Para colmo, todo esto estaba pasando en el momento menos indicado y sentía que su vida se estaba desmoronando pedazo a pedazo en lugar de acomodarse y tener sentido para lo que había decidido hacer la noche de insomnio anterior mientras fumaba y miraba a su Zorro dormir.

Hace apenas unas horas pensaba que ya había tenido suficiente de las hormonas del Zorro y, ya que sabía cuál era el problema, lo solucionaría de la única manera que se le ocurría. Le daría un hijo a ese hombre de una manera o de otra. Pero ahora parecía el momento más inapropiado para hacerlo.

Respiró hondo y se aflojó la corbata. Tenía que poner prioridades. Tenía que tranquilizarse y separar las cosas, tal vez si le daba la idea a Ewon y él aceptaba, el beta estaría tan ocupado con el pensamiento de un niño que no le importaría mucho que él trabajara en la oficina central.

Tal vez.

La pregunta que tenía que hacerse era… ¿Realmente podría solucionar todo en cinco meses?

Y tenía la respuesta en segundos. Tenía que lograrlo. No había otra opción. Pero mientras tanto, haría al Zorro feliz.

Muy bien. Tenía que comenzar por alguna parte así que llamó por el intercomunicador a Sangchul. –reúne a los muchachos y traigan sus traseros inmediatamente.

Sin ningún tipo de oposición, todos estuvieron firmes. Sus caras claramente preguntándole qué había sucedido.

-Va a haber ciertos cambios desde la próxima semana –comenzó sin preámbulos –Byungsoo será el nuevo director de la oficina y Minsoo hará lo que Sangchul hacía. Todos los demás irán conmigo a la oficina central y después les asignaré una sucursal a cada uno, aunque tal vez tengamos que cerrar unas cuantas pero eso lo veremos en la marcha –obviamente, todos comenzaron a inquietarse y unos cuantos se aclararon la garganta mientras se comunicaban con miradas. –El viejo y yo acabamos de decidir que Saehan pasará a mis manos y tenemos que limpiar todo, y me refiero a todo, antes de que la nueva presidenta se posesione, estamos seguros que la nueva fiscalía nos hará una auditoría tan pronto como eso suceda así que solo tenemos cinco meses. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Solo cinco meses?

-exacto… ¿están de acuerdo con mi decisión? -Todos asintieron con sus cabezas, siempre habían confiado en su jefe. –bien –dijo Mookyul –Minsoo, quiero que persigas a Sangchul hasta al baño si es necesario, tienes esta semana para aprender todas sus tareas. Byungsoo, tú harás lo mismo conmigo. Los demás pueden retirarse y comenzar a empacar y quiten esas caras, por todos los infiernos, su salario se triplicará. Sangchul, tú no. Déjennos a solas un momento. Oh y ni se les ocurra decirle algo al Zorro sobre esto.

Todos asintieron y salieron de puntitas, claramente aplicando la regla de no hacer movimientos bruscos cuando hay una bestia nerviosa cerca.

-no quiero preguntas para lo que te pediré –le dijo –y no quiero que nadie de la oficina se entere. Tráeme una lista de todos los orfanatos de Seúl para el final del día.

Sangchul no entendió. Obviamente, el jefe no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos, tal vez la pelea con Ewon en la mañana fue demasiado fuerte, tal vez Mookyul estaba censurado de sexo y por eso su temperamento era de lo peor en las últimas semanas. Además parecía que el asunto de la fiscalía era serio esta vez y eso solo puso la cereza en el helado pero ¿Para qué rayos quería una lista de orfanatos? Le vio pasearse por la oficina mientras buscaba un encendedor. Inmediatamente él sacó el que tenía en el bolsillo y encendió el cigarrillo de Mookyul.

-¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? –le regañó -¡Desaparece y consigue esa lista!

-Sí, Jefe. –estaba a punto de salir pero antes de hacerlo, Sangchul se detuvo. –ahm… Jefe… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Dije que no preguntas sobre lo que te acabo de pedir –respondió fastidiado.

Sangchul se acomodó los lentes de sol, empujándolos hacia su cara y le dijo: -no es con respecto a eso… yo… ¿quién era el muchacho que acompañaba al presidente?

Vaya, eso capturó totalmente la atención de Mookyul. ¿Por qué Sangchul le preguntaba algo sobre aquel niño? –Es el nuevo secretario del Viejo… Tae no sé qué. ¿por qué te interesa?

-Me interesa. –respondió el otro alfa simplemente sabiendo que esconderle cosas a Mookyul era inútil.

Mookyul le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se sentó nuevamente tras su escritorio. –el viejo se acuesta con él. ¿lo notaste? En su olor, me refiero.

No lo había hecho pero se lo imaginaba. ¿Por qué otra razón el presidente tendría cerca a un chico tan apuesto y frágil?

-tal vez tenga su número en mis contactos… -insinuó el jefe como si nada, mirándose las uñas, no necesitó una respuesta. Sangchul y su olor de expectativa lo decía todo así que sacó el móvil y le compartió el número de Tae Hyonyi. –ahora vete, y no hagas llamadas personales en la oficina.

-No, señor… con permiso.

Sangchul se fue mientras aún miraba el contacto que le acababa de llegar. ¿Qué se suponía que haga con él? No lo sabía pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo que le había pedido Mookyul antes de que Minsoo se pusiera en la tarea de perseguirle como un lazarillo. Llegó a su escritorio y se sentó, sintiéndose un poco hambriento ya, pero sobre todo perdido. No sabía cómo se conseguía una lista de orfanatos. Su trabajo consistía en investigar a las personas que iban a la oficina por un crédito mayor a cinco millones de won, tenía que enterarse por cualquier medio por qué el cliente necesitaba tanto dinero y si realmente el sujeto sería capaz de pagar para ahorrarse problemas de cuentas incobrables. Encontrar una lista de orfanatos no sería tan difícil. ¿Verdad?

En una hora, Sangchul tenía alrededor de 60 instituciones de acogida a niños sin hogar, cada uno con su descripción y población de niños y ponía el documento en el escritorio de Mookyul que ya se encontraba con la camisa a medio abrir y desesperado por el calor que hacía a mitad del verano. Le masculló un “gracias” y le echó de la oficina.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Mookyul envió a la pobre e inocente muchacha que servía café con el mensaje de que era requerido otra vez. Al entrar, encontró que el Jefe seguía tan molesto como cuando llegó y sudando profusamente. Sin embargo, parecía algo complacido con el papel que ponía frente a sus ojos.

-investiga estos tres orfanatos –le ordenó –quiero antecedentes de todos sus directivos, quiero saber si todo es legal, si no venden a los niños o mierdas como esas… también quiero saber cuántos bebés menores a tres meses hay en cada uno y los procedimientos de adopción que exigen. Quiero toda la información para el final de la semana.

Sangchul seguía sin entender de qué iba todo eso. ¿Qué le había picado al Jefe? No se atrevió a preguntar y aceptó la tarea con un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

Ya era martes, tendría que darse prisa.

***

Mookyul, por fin, terminaba su día y ya tenía armado una estrategia de inversiones y reposicionamiento de pasivos en cuentas que nunca podrían ser rastreadas, primero le daría un fondo de retiro -uno muy gordo debía acotar -al jefe de contabilidad de Saehan, un viejo decrépito con un aliento tan putrefacto como su moral. Pondría a Byungsoo a cargo del maquillaje de cifras -la parte que realmente odiaba -y ahora decidía entre cerrar tres o cuatro sucursales y distribuir a las personas y los recursos en las oficinas que quedaran.

Lo admitía, no eran cambios sutiles, pero ya tenía tejida una red de mentiras que justificaría cada movimiento que estaba haciendo. Ahora solo le faltaba respaldarlas de alguna manera.

Cansado, se apretó los músculos adoloridos de sus hombros y miró a la ventana. Las luces de otros edificios ya estaban encendidas y se oía la desentonada sinfonía de los clackson de autos con personas que regresaban del trabajo irritadas. Él también lo estaba. Irritado por el trabajo, sí, por hacer cosas que detestaba, sí. Pero irritado por sentirse una vez más como una más de las posesiones del Viejo. Irritado y herido.

Y después, con la misma rapidez con la que se había llenado de impotencia y autocompasión, una voz le sacó de aquel pozo de emociones oscuras. Y él apareció, su cabello tan solo un eufemismo del sol, el calor y luz que Ewon le brindaba rivalizaban con cualquier otra cosa que habría sentido antes, el agua de sus ojos refrescando el verdor marchito de los suyos propios.

-¿que haces aquí? – le preguntó sin pensarlo antes. La oficina escondía muchas cosas en este momento y el último que quería que se entere era Ewon.

El beta le miró, sorprendido. – siempre estás pidiéndome que venga y cuando lo hago me recibes con ésta actitud? – le dijo, indignado – parece que hice demasiado guiso de pollo y fréjol para Jiho, así que les traje el resto a los muchachos y… ¿qué estás escondiendo?

Mookyul, quien según él estaba tapando disimuladamente los papeles donde había garabateado sus ideas y apagaba la Mac, dio una sonrisa sardónica y comenzó a dar una tonta excusa pero Ewon, tan perceptivo como siempre, tomó los papeles que pudo en un puño y miró los que podía.

-¡Maldito, métete en tus propios asuntos! –exclamaba Mookyul mientras perseguía a Ewon por toda la oficina, finalmente, como un relámpago, el Zorro se escondió en el baño y no abrió hasta leer hasta la última letra.

Mookyul se resignó cuando la puerta casi le golpeó la nariz. ¿Cuándo entendería que Ewon era peor que la NSA[3]? Al diablo.

El beta no era tonto, y si en algo era malditamente bueno, era en su trabajo. Graduado con honores de la facultad de ciencias financieras y contables de la Universidad de Seúl y también con un posgrado de auditoría financiera, él entendía perfectamente el plan garabateado en los papeles. Ewon tampoco era ingenuo y siempre había sabido que Mookyul había manejado dinero sucio cuando comenzó a trabajar para el pedófilo aquel pero también sabía que cuando el alfa decía que ahora era un hombre de negocios, lo decía en serio y era verdad.

Pero saberlo no disminuía la magnitud de delitos que había cometido, mucho menos de los que iba a cometer. Las buenas prácticas que había tenido en los negocios tampoco borrarían lo que había hecho. 

Si esto se descubría, serían implacables.

Mookyul no tuvo que esperar mucho, tan solo lo suficiente para fumar dos cigarrillos más. Cuando Ewon salió del baño, le sintió moverse hacia el escritorio, abrir el cajón que tenía contraseña (¿Cómo demonios la consiguió, de todos modos?) y, una vez cerrado, se sentó frente a él.

No había aroma de enojo como se había esperado, tan solo preocupación en sus ojos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos pero ninguno de los dos habló, Mookyul esperando que el Zorro tomara la cosa que tuviera más cercana a la mano y se la lanzara a la cabeza, como lo hizo esa mañana.

-sé que no he sido la pareja del año estos últimos meses –comenzó el Zorro mientras se inclinaba para adelante, el alfa todavía no le miraba a la cara, incluso parecía estar avergonzado –pero… Mookyul, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Me enteré esta mañana -y por todos los infiernos que aquella no era la peor cosa que había sucedido. Miró a Ewon con recelo, como si temiera que su luz le quemara los ojos pero no se topó con los rayos sobrenaturales que imaginaba, más bien, tan solo estaba la calidez, la aceptación. –realmente no quiero hacerlo, Zorro… y no quería que te enteraras, ya sabes, ser cómplice y toda esa mierda… Mientras menos sepas, mejor.

-ahora realmente estás hablando como un verdadero gángster –le dijo Ewon, casi burlándose –confío en ti, Jefe… y ya sabes, tengo certificado de auditor… sé lo que buscamos y cómo lo hacemos así que puedo ayudarte a esconder lo que se necesite.

Mookyul, como si hubiese sido golpeado por un tren, regresó a mirarle con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –no, Zorro, no te meteré en esto.

-Mira, puedes ser todo el cabeza dura que quieras pero he estado involucrado en esto desde que hacía café aquí, llevé los libros de contabilidad durante más de un año, ahora vivimos juntos también. Realmente puedo ayudar, Jefe… no oficialmente, pero puedo guiarte.

Y, para sorprenderle, el beta se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en sus piernas con un gesto juguetón y el alfa se recargó en su pecho… ¿Ewon siempre había sido tan perfecto? ¿Tan amable? Todo el estrés que había acumulado ese día se desvaneció de sus hombros al saber que su pareja era también su aliado, estaba incluso dispuesto a ayudarle a arreglar lo más sórdido de su pasado. ¿Pero acaso no lo había hecho siempre?

Luego se corrigió. Ser un gángster (santos infiernos, cómo odiaba la jodida palabra) no había sido lo peor de su pasado y ahora necesitaba que Ewon le ayudara con todo lo que involucrase la suciedad en la que se había revolcado durante años. Era egoísta, y también vergonzoso de cierta manera, pero realmente necesitaba de Ewon… sin embargo le necesitaba a un nivel más profundo… diferente. Pero… ¿Qué quería del Zorro precisamente?

Quería que le lave. Quería que le purifique… se sentía tan sucio.

-Vamos a casa, Zorrito. –le pidió.

Y su voz no estaba temblando. De ninguna manera.

Ewon quiso protestar, hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba con los muchachos y todavía era temprano pero sintió la voz de su alfa tan sedosa, tan amable y desesperada…

-¿Sucedió algo más? –fue todo lo que se le podía ocurrir pero no tenía ninguna pista. Nada podía perturbar la frialdad y fuerza de Mookyul y estaba malditamente seguro que una auditoría no lo haría.

Y para darle más preocupación, Mookyul no contestó, tan solo se puso la chaqueta del traje y buscó el contenedor vacío de comida que había llenado esa mañana, tomó del codo a su beta y le arrastró hacia el ascensor sin despedirse de nadie.

Parecía que tenían tendencia a siempre tener uno de “aquellos” momentos en el ascensor. Tal vez era el inesperado silencio o estar encerrados en un lugar tan pequeño, pero tan pronto se cerraban las metálicas puertas se pegaban el uno al otro con labios enredados y respiraciones agitadas mientras desafiaban el cortísimo momento de intimidad que le robaban al tiempo.

¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntaba Ewon mientras estaban en el auto ya, el silencio tan cuajado que el beta no resistió y encendió la radio que tocaba algo de k-pop que Mookyul odiaba, e inesperadamente, no se quejó… tan solo apretó la mandíbula como solía hacer cuando estaba molesto, pero el beta estaba seguro que su rancio humor tampoco era debido al estruendoso sonido.

-ok, es suficiente, me estás asustando. –le dijo Ewon mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada de su departamento y otra vez no tuvo respuesta, Mookyul se dirigió directamente al baño y oyó la ducha corriendo. Nuevamente, no esperó eso, incluso tenía un dolor incómodo en el estómago cuando sus expectativas se evaporaron, esperaba que Mookyul le pegara contra la puerta y le hiciera el amor en el recibidor.

_No puedo creer que esté haciendo pucheros porque quiero ser follado justo aquí… maldita sea, jodido Mookyul._

Resignado, prefirió ir a la cocina y buscar algo que comer. Estaba a la mitad de terminar algo de sobras de pastel de chocolate (de hecho al pastel tan solo le faltaba un par de pedazos) cuando oyó que la ducha se apagaba.

Treinta minutos… a Mookyul solamente le tomaba diez minutos bañarse.

Solo se encogió de hombros para sí mismo. Al diablo, tal vez estaba molesto porque casi le impactó el cráneo con un perro de cerámica esa misma mañana.

Casi sonriendo con la memoria, Ewon seguía devorando su pastel de chocolate mientras oía que Mookyul movía cosas en la habitación. Ahora tenía curiosidad y con sincronización perfecta, el alfa le llamó con la voz más profunda de lo normal.

Ewon casi se atragantó… Esa voz solo podía significar…

Mookyul estaba gloriosamente desnudo, húmedo y erecto, tendido para él en la cama como un manjar que se presenta en una bandeja y el comensal tiene la difícil decisión de admirarlo otro minuto más o devorarlo con codicia…

-J-jefe… -odió tartamudear pero… ¿quién no lo haría? Se sintió a sí mismo incómodo dentro de sus pantalones mientras admiraba cómo comenzaba a juguetear consigo mismo, pasando sus largos dedos por los pectorales, viajando dolorosamente lento por los abdominales que adoraba lamer y, como si no se diese cuenta de su necesidad, fue hacia sus largos y poderosos muslos, ignorando su miembro intencionalmente.

_“Debo estar completamente demente”_ era la única combinación de palabras que el cerebro del alfa había logrado evocar en la última hora ya que sus acciones contradecían totalmente la decisión que había tomado una fría mañana de noviembre en un blanco sofá italiano.

Se prometió con fervor que ningún otro hombre le tocaría de esa manera, el Viejo era la única excepción… no por el dinero o el poder, sino porque si no hubiese sido por él, habría estado robándole comida a las ratas.

Tampoco fue porque, en algún momento, él había llegado a sentir algo por Gunwoong.

¿Pero acaso diez años de ser su amante no había sido suficiente pago? ¿Trabajar como un esclavo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Gunwoong el único que le había tenido de ese modo? Era como si le todavía le perteneciera de alguna manera, como si siguiera reservándose para él.

Ese había sido el torbellino de sentimientos, recuerdos e ideas que le habían impulsado a prepararse para Ewon y ahora… solo con pensarlo se sumía en un profundo hoyo de vergüenza, pero ahora estaba pulsante por detrás… no había hecho eso desde hace cuatro años y su cuerpo ya no estaba acostumbrado, las sensaciones abrieron mazmorras donde guardaba los oscuros monstruos de su pasado los cuales ahora gruñían y despedazaban su consciencia.

_Esta vez es diferente… Esta vez será Ewon… Ya no seré exclusivamente del Viejo._

Y lo era, era diferente, el hecho de estarse preparando para darle placer a quien él escogió como compañero lo cambiaba todo…

-Ven aquí, Zorrito Jung –le dijo con esa sonrisa malvada y pícara, tan experta en ocultar lo que sentía y Ewon no supo si era el héroe o el antagonista en esto… ¿Qué más daba? Casi babeando, el beta se acercó hipnotizado por el aroma de café y azafrán que se mezclaban con la acritud de olor de pre semen.

Ewon no entendía, estaba demasiado excitado para entender cualquier cosa cuando con dedos torpes se desnudó. ¿Qué mierda? No era un virgen para estar temblando así. Miró esos ojos verdes, gemas tan brillantes, como si hubiesen sido extirpadas del corazón de una montaña africana y esta vez no tembló por la excitación sino por la ola de amor y satisfacción que suponía tener a Mookyul Eun como amante.

Era suyo… entera y totalmente suyo.

La piel del Zorro siempre era placenteramente más fría que la suya y enviaba corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Esta vez no fue diferente. Sus labios también eran deliciosamente suaves y ahora, con sabor a chocolate… y aquel olor… como si se tratase de un macarrón relleno de crema, las almendras y su dulzura se fusionaban tan armónicamente con su propio olor. Dos piezas de un todo, siempre había sido así con Ewon.

El beta adoró sentir a Mookyul tan suave y paciente recibiendo sus metódicas caricias y, como aquello era un raro acontecimiento, Ewon se tomó su tiempo para recorrer su carne prieta, sus planicies y durezas… los músculos se convulsionaban con su toque, provocando las reacciones más intensas en él mismo y comenzó a entenderlo.

Mookyul quería que esta vez, él, Ewon, su pareja, su beta le hiciera olvidar todo lo que no involucraba aquel capullo húmedo y fragante que los envolvía.

Y, por todos los jodidos infiernos, su miembro cobró vida y ardió, su entrada convulsionó y su boca se secó, su garganta tragó en una lasciva petición de atrapar la hombría de su alfa en un cálido paraíso y Ewon no pudo resistir aquel torrente de deseo que le vibró en las entrañas.

-eres tan guapo, Jefe –le susurró en el oído, sintiendo el vello espeso de su pubis y finalmente tuvo entre sus manos a su pene. Mookyul se puso serio, se tragó un jadeo y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra sus dedos.

Ewon se embriagó con el conocimiento de ser él quien provocaba esas reacciones en el alfa… Le miró nuevamente mientras le acariciaba, aquel hombre era un deleite, una oda a la belleza y a la perfección, su rostro pícaro y boca suave, su piel no tenía mancha alguna, solo un sexy lunar en la cadera, la firmeza de su carne, su miembro de un exótico color rosa purpúreo, como el pistilo de una orquídea cara, y esa textura, como el más fino terciopelo pero humedecido y arruinado con fluidos de placer…

Ya no era él mismo, se había abandonado y esparcido en el territorio prohibido de su piel y no supo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que con los labios, le colocaba un condón.

-Ewon, yo… -comenzó el Jefe pero la tensión y _vibratto_ de los nervios del beta estaban siendo demasiado incómodos para ser ignorados.

Lo necesitaba dentro. Poderoso, dominante, ardiendo. Quemándole.

-shhh… -le calló el beta y le guió. Su cuerpo había florecido para Mookyul sin necesidad de prepararse y se empaló con tanto vigor que su entrada protestó.

Se rompía… moría con esa sensación.

-maldito Zorro –le oyó decir vagamente entre gruñidos y jadeos, pero él estaba demasiado ensordecido con el ruido blanco dentro de su cabeza, como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo justo en la sien. Pero este dolor no era malo… era… una muestra de estar vivo.

Y como el salto que se siente cuando uno está a punto de dormirse, un _¡slap!_ cortó el aire y terminó el su glúteo -¡Ahh!

-si me montas, hazlo bien… como se debe… sí, justo así…

Ewon, a pesar de sentirse corroído por el ardor de ser penetrado sin preparación y con el poco lubricante que venía con el condón, obligó a sus muslos a levantarle para dejarle caer otra vez… una, dos, tres, mil veces…

Y otro _¡slap!._

-¿Y eso por qué fue? –le preguntó indignado después de haber sentido que el golpe le hacía estrecharse aún más alrededor del Jefe.

-hmmm… creo que te acabas de responder a ti mismo…

Ewon no entendió y Mookyul le cacheteó el trasero una vez más obteniendo la misma reacción de su esfínter, la fiera tomó en su garra a su abusado glúteo, dejándole marcas de uñas y dedos mientras le ayudaba a subir y bajar, poniendo un ritmo placentero para ambos.

No era lo que tenía en mente, pero verlo así, tan ansioso y hambriento y suplicante… se atizaba su amor cuando veía a los manantiales en su rostro, siempre de un azul tan tranquilo, sacudirse con el huracán de la pasión que creaban juntos y de pronto, como ríos, como si su alma no tuviera otra manera más de desfogar lo que él –sí, lo que _él_ y tan solo _él –_ le hacía sentir, sus manantiales comenzaban a gotear… y no por tristeza o desesperación, Ewon goteaba porque no había más que hacer cuando se está así, tan entregado y abierto, totalmente sumido en la maravilla de dejarse llevar de la mano por la persona que se ama hacia tierras desconocidas, hacia el paraíso o el infierno.

Y se le antojó sentir la suavidad de su pequeña nalga contra su mano, dejándole un escozor travieso en su palma y en su consciencia, lo hizo. _¡Slap! ¡Slap! ¡Slap!_ Eran los truenos que le faltaban a la tormenta para que sea perfecta.

-¡Córrete, Zorro! –le ordenó más que a Ewon, a su cuerpo y la carne obediente de su beta se electrificó, pudo ver claramente cómo su rostro y pecho se ponían del color de los lirios orientales en primavera, y esa contracción… la evidencia húmeda e íntima de su orgasmo, su entrada acariciándolo y besándolo de la manera más impía y deliciosa.

Y siguió estremeciéndose por diez segundos más o tal vez una eternidad, no lo supo. Las almendras ahora de una fragancia más intensa que antes tan solo lo envolvieron como mantos de lava mientras él mismo se sentía perder todo lo que tenía, sucumbir al embrujo de su Zorro astuto Jung.

-Te amo… -se le escapó de los labios antes de separarse de la calidez de Ewon. Sintió que su beta le quitó el preservativo y le limpió con algo tibio para luego pegarse a su costado y respirar dentro de su cuello.

Había extrañado eso… habían tenido sexo en esos tiempos de ira descontrolada e inexplicable, un sexo furioso y épico en el que no se distinguía si la cama era una arena de pelea o el refugio que siempre habían creado, pero ahora, Mookyul estaba seguro que era lo segundo… no suspiraría, esos gestos delicados se los dejaría a los omegas, pero encontrarse en donde tanto quería estar después de haberse enfrentado a su pasado era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir.

Aquella semana, la oficina se puso de cabeza, todo era un caos por las nuevas órdenes del Jefe y del presidente. Minsoo ya sabía mucho del trabajo de Sangchul y esa semana se dedicaron a afinar detalles. Byungsoo también aprendía rápido y Mookyul le enseñó todo lo que tenía que saber para ser el nuevo director de la oficina de Gangnam. El alfa estaba tranquilo por aquel lado pero los días pasaban y a pesar de que Ewon sabía el problema de la oficina, la información de su traslado a la sede central de C&M todavía se lo guardaba para sí mismo, incluso les había prohibido a los muchachos que se lo dijeran.

Mientras tanto, con la meticulosidad que le caracterizaba, Sangchul fue desnudando uno por uno a los orfanatos de la lista del Jefe, no descubrió nada fuera de lo común y el informe estuvo listo para la hora del almuerzo del viernes. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar para entregarle el trabajo final, Mookyul le daba un puñetazo a la mesa y se levantaba del sillón para dirigirse hacia la puerta e irse.

-¿Lo tienes? ¿Algo en particular?

-Lo tengo, Jefe, pero no hay nada extraño –le respondió mientras le entregaba un considerablemente gordo informe de 400 páginas –también incluí historiales médicos de los padres de los bebés menores a 3 meses.

-Tan fiable como siempre, Sangchul –le alagó Mookyul –buen trabajo. Nos vemos el lunes en la oficina central.

Le vio desaparecer tras el ascensor y todos le preguntaron a si sabía a dónde iba el Jefe. No lo sabía, pero si ese salvajismo y dominio se desplegaba, entonces tenía algo que ver con Ewon.    

[1] Manera formal de dirigirse a los hombres jóvenes.

[2] Partido Conservador Político Coreano

[3] National Security Agency o Agencia Nacional de Seguridad. Organismo de USA que, además de resguardar los secretos estadounidenses, realizan operaciones de espionaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído! :D y por los kudos


	6. Capítulo seis: Totalmente enloquecido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! :D 
> 
> Lamento haber perdido la anterior actualización pero mi perrita fue esterilizada y su cirugía y recuperación tuvieron complicaciones, es mi pequeña bebé así que estuve asustada D: de todas maneras, aquí está el capítulo, por cierto, este fanfic, si no lo han notado ya, es laaaargo, hasta el momento están 60 mil palabras escritas y no he llegado a escribir ni siquiera el primer climax de la historia... me atrevería a decir que he escrito el primer tercio haha, así que, si les gusta leer historias que se desarrollan lentamente, esto es lo suyo.  
> Ahora, a lo que vinieron. Gracias por leer.

Había rastreado al Zorro durante seis horas y todavía no daba con él. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Acaso estaba recordando sus tiempos de adolescente o alguna mierda como esa?

Metido en su blanco Lamborghini Huracán, Mookyul estaba a punto de estallar en mil pedazos de la rabia que tenía mientras manejaba sin rumbo por todo Seúl. Eso merecía un jodido golpe al volante.

Cuando llegó a un semáforo, sacó el móvil y revisó los mensajes por enésima vez la última hora. Tan solo encontrando el mensaje de las 2 de la tarde del Zorro:

_“Iré a tomar algo con personas del trabajo. No llegaré esta noche”_

Envió a volar al celular mientras apretaba los dientes, estando furioso hasta rabiar. ¿Se lo decía así, nada más? ¿¡Y con ese hombre planeaba adoptar un bebé!?

Ese hecho le pareció risible. Se suponía que en su relación, el adulto responsable era Ewon. Se suponía que el beta era el que mantenía los gastos estúpidos a raya y se aseguraba de que él tomase sus vitaminas y fuese al odontólogo dos veces al año. ¿Qué le ocurría, entonces, comportándose como un vándalo adolescente cuando ambos ya estaban al final de sus 20?

Por todos los cielos, era de lo más extraño que sea él quien esté buscando alternativas a su problema de concepción y no Ewon. ¿Y qué sucedería si, por algún milagro, el servicio de menores los encontraría a ellos, un par de nicotinómanos con finanzas extravagantes y que no podían mantener las manos alejadas el uno del otro, aptos para cuidar de un pequeño? ¿Tendría que ir en busca de Ewon mientras le daba el biberón a un mocoso?

Rayos. Eso no pintaba bien pero sabía mejor que ello.

Ewon no era así. Estaba pasando por una crisis y era su instinto de procrear el que estaba causando todos esos estragos de personalidad. Estaba tratando de darse pruebas falsas a sí mismo de que él no necesitaba hijos, tampoco podía cuidar de ellos pero Mookyul lo conocía mejor que eso. Él era perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de un pequeño.

Después de todo, Mookyul estaba vivo y feliz.

Comenzaba a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza cuando su celular sonó y tuvo que orillarse para buscar dónde rayos había caído el pobre aparato y, hasta que lo hiciera, la llamada terminó, sin embargo le llamaron una segunda vez.

Dohoon.

-Te juro que si está contigo –contestó Mookyul, amenazante, pero Dohoon inmediatamente le interrumpió.

-Cuando te diga dónde está, te prometo que desearías que estuviese conmigo. –se calló por simple placer de oír la alterada respiración del otro alfa y continuó después de unos segundos: -acabo de salir de una reunión con los jóvenes del partido y-

-Al punto, maldito estúpido –le interrumpió, sintiendo que estaba a una micra de echar espuma por la boca.

-¡A quién dices maldito estúpido, pedazo de escoria!

-¡A ti, pequeña mierda! ¡¡Dime dónde está el Zorro!!

Dohoon quien estaba en la parte trasera del auto mientras su chofer conducía hacia una tienda naturista porque Jiho tenía antojo de salchichas de soya, respiró dos veces y siguió: -Su nombre es Ewon, retardado, y acabo de verle en la fila del club Daeji en Sinsa rodeado de extranjeros que parecían ser alfas.

Mookyul ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada antes de cortar la llamada y pisar el acelerador nuevamente, llevándolo hacia el oeste y pensando en mil formas de servirse al Zorro como cena.

En menos de dos minutos estaba frente a dicho club y su elegante auto tuvo el efecto que esperaba en las personas, inmediatamente todos le cedieron el paso hasta que vio a su pequeño Zorro rodeado de altos alfas, tres hombres y una mujer, todos prácticamente babeando sobre él.

Y no es que Ewon los detuviese tampoco, no. Ewon estaba sonrojado por su ebriedad, aleteaba sus enormes pestañas y sus ojos azules miraban coquetamente a uno y a otro. Se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo pero cuando vio que el alfa más alto reposaba su sucia mano en la cadera de Ewon, la discreción ya no era una opción.

-¡J-Jefe! –exclamó Ewon en su estupor borracho y no sabiendo si ver que su novio le rompía la nariz a uno de los turistas con los que había ido a beber era algo real o algo inducido por su intoxicación alcohólica. –¡¿qué haces aquí?!

Mookyul en ese momento lidiaba con los otros dos alfas que habían estado con su pareja y dos guardias que trataban de separarles. Tenía tanta sed de sangre. Quería cortarle la mano a ese maldito y encerrar a Ewon en un sótano.

-¡¡Basta!! –exclamó Ewon y Mookyul dejó de asestar golpes al aire para dirigir su mirada al causante de todo aquel embrollo. – y-yo… puedo explicarlo…

-¡Siempre puedes dar excusas, maldito infiel! –le gritó mientras lo tomaba del codo y lanzaba su borracho cuerpo en el asiento del copiloto. Ewon no podía enderezarse siquiera y él mismo tuvo que ponerle el cinturón para después arrancar.

-para un momento… -le dijo Ewon, sintiendo que el alcohol comenzaba a picarle en la garganta. -¡Voy a vomitar! ¡Para, maldita sea!

Mookyul por un instante sopesó las opciones. Complacerle y parar o ganarse un viaje al lavado de autos pero hacer que Ewon pase por algo humillante. Por supuesto, aquella tierna parte que no podía enojarse con Ewon se orilló y el beta inmediatamente abrió su puerta para vaciar todo lo que había tomado.

Cuando se sentó nuevamente, Mookyul le ofrecía su pañuelo y dos piezas de goma de mascar. -¿Qué planeabas? –preguntó, realmente queriendo saberlo.

Ewon no respondió inmediatamente. –solo quería bailar, es todo. –declaró mientras arrastraba las palabras.

Eso enfureció aún más a Mookyul porque sabía que era una jodida mentira. -oh… ¿Quieres bailar? Vamos, entonces.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo pero como si el auto tuviese vida propia, Mookyul se estacionó frente al club Insomnia que era aún más exclusivo que los de Sinsa, mujeres con faldas muy cortas y hombres con músculos anormalmente desarrollados entraban y salían del extravagante lugar. Todavía no sabía lo que tenía en la cabeza para estar allí cuando él odiaba las discotecas, aun así abrió la puerta del copiloto y desabrochó el cinturón de Ewon.

-no quiero.

-Ahora, Zorrito, no lo harás porque quieras, lo harás porque yo te lo ordeno. Vamos.

Lo sacó del auto prácticamente a rastras y lo llevó de la mano todo el camino hasta la sala VIP y el alfa volvía a preguntarse qué mierda hacía. Un viernes por la noche en un club lleno de turistas y jóvenes drogados, música estruendosa que le ponía de malas. Era el lugar, el momento, y las personas que más odiaba pero por darle a Ewon algo de su propia medicina, estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo.

Lo sentó en una silla alta mientras él iba a ordenar el whisky que sabía que le gustaba a Ewon. Después la mesera con implantes de pechos tan grandes que le hicieron preguntarse cómo rayos caminaba derecha se apareció con rondas de cinco _shots_ de whisky para cada uno y un papel con su número de celular que dejó debajo de la servilleta de Mookyul. El alfa tan solo le dio una propina como si no hubiese notado aquel descaro.

-Salud, Zorro infiel –le dijo sardónicamente y el beta no protestó demasiado para después comenzar a tomarse sus cinco copas y las cuatro y media que Mookyul no tomó ya que alguien tenía que manejar.  

Mookyul comenzó a removerse en su asiento, preocupado al ver a su beta tan extraño. ¿Acaso estaba viendo a un derrotado Zorro frente a él? Lucía como si quisiera ahogar algún demonio en el whisky y Mookyul atribuyó aquella patética actitud al motivo que había deducido hace unas semanas cuando la verdad era que una parte de Ewon estaba de luto porque había decidido dejar de ser un beta en menos de tres meses, confesarle la verdad a Mookyul y atenerse a las consecuencias.

-bien, baila –le dijo Mookyul cuando todas las copas sobre la mesa estuvieron vacías y como un bebé, Ewon se cruzó de brazos, infló los cachetes y no se movió ni un ápice de su silla. –entonces bailaré yo.

Por supuesto, un tipo de 189 cm con facciones que avergonzarían al mismísimo demonio y un sutil y sugerente movimiento al ritmo de la mezcla de EDM no bailaría solo por mucho tiempo. Ewon se dio cuenta que tres jóvenes betas mujeres se acercaban a él y Mookyul tan solo dio una sugerente y ladeada sonrisa y continuó bailando, moviendo la cadera más de lo que a él le gustaba que hiciera en público.

Aunque su cerebro seguía nadando en whisky, entendía perfectamente lo que Mookyul estaba haciendo pero eso no evitó que su parte irracional quisiera responder a la provocación, sin embargo, hasta el momento pudo manejar el deseo de entrar en el mar de personas y bailar con _su_ alfa.

_Mookyul es mío. Fin de la discusión, perras._

Pero no pudo resistirlo más cuando un cuarto participante entró en acción.

Pequeño y hermoso, a Ewon le recordó un poco a su primer amante porque tenía unas caderas que harían pedir perdón a un santo. Su piel morena y rizos oscuros combinaban perfectamente con unos ojos almendrados y diabólicos, tenía un arete en la nariz y podía ver a través de la camiseta con un símbolo de anarquía de amplios orificios donde algún día habrían existido unas mangas que también su pezón izquierdo estaba perforado, tenía un Ojo de Horus tatuado en medio de sus omóplatos y sus pies lucían botas negras con suela dentada y alta.

Pero su aroma decía más que mil palabras.

Omega.

A Mookyul también le tomó de sorpresa que un omega luzca así pero decidió que la mezcla de look de chico rudo y la dulzura del aroma en su piel canela era explosiva. Le sonrió con encanto y se acercó a él. Las otras tres chicas se miraron entre sí decepcionadas sabiendo que jamás podrían competir contra aquel chico.

Hace mucho tiempo que no había estado cerca de un omega, pensaba Mookyul y, por supuesto, sus instintos se pusieron en alerta inmediatamente pero se recordó que no planeaba nada serio, que solo quería darle una lección a Ewon.

Con aquello en mente todo el tiempo, se acercó más al omega y reprimió el instinto de pasar la lengua por una gota de sudor que viajaba desde la parte de atrás de su oreja que tenía un expansor con una cara de Nirvana en medio y recorría el centro de su pecho. Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo, las palabras siendo inútiles por el ruido de la música y tampoco siendo necesarias al oler el deseo que flotaba entre ambos.

Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pensaba Mookyul y estuvo a punto de separarse, tomar al Zorro y salir de ese lugar pero, como siempre, Ewon tenía una carta bajo la manga.

Mookyul notó una mano conocida luciendo un anillo idéntico al que descansaba en su propio dedo de compromiso que se posaba en toda la extensión del abdomen del omega, que, sorprendido giró la cabeza para descubrir que un tercer compañero de baile se unía y, obviamente deslumbrado por la hermosa cara del Zorro, se recargó en él y meneó el trasero.

Sus ojos chocaron en un desafío. Mookyul aceptó.

El omega, mientras tanto, no podía creer su buena suerte. Estaba bailando con dos hombres que parecían salidos de una revista de ropa interior Giorgio Armani y estando él en medio, podía claramente percibir que mientras el castaño alfa se restregaba en su parte frontal, el rubio beta no desaprovechaba el acceso que tenía a su trasero que con cadenciosos movimientos, le hacía notar que su olor de un omega que atravesaría por su celo en unas semanas le estaba afectando. Oh rayos… no sabía quién era mejor.

Lo que no percibía era que estaba en medio de una disputa de egos y dominio entre dos personas que eran una pareja que prácticamente estaba enlazada. El omega estaba tan perdido en el placer que el alfa y el beta le daban que no notó las miradas entre ambos y que él no era más que un catalizador donde la pasión y la ira se mezclaban en peligrosas dosis.

El alfa se movió y el omega lamentó su pérdida instantáneamente. Se puso detrás del beta y con familiaridad, como si ya conociera las curvas del beta, tomó su cintura con sus enormes dedos y comenzó a marcar el ritmo de los tres.

Ahora, Ewon estaba más confundido que nunca. El olor erótico del omega estaba provocando sensaciones contradictorias dentro de él. Por un lado, él deseó al pequeño que no tendría más de 20 años, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que su piel hervía por alguien más que no era Mookyul. Pero su omega… su omega odiaba a cualquier ser humano que osara a acercarse a su pareja con ese aroma tan provocativo.

Pero al perder de vista a Mookyul y sentirle detrás suyo, un sentimiento de seguridad se instaló dentro de él. El primer minuto de bailar con su entrepierna pegada al trasero, Ewon no sintió nada extraño… pero después de atrevidos movimientos, el beta percibió claramente que Mookyul comenzaba a excitarse.

Sí. Solo él provocaba aquello en Mookyul. Solo él despertaba su deseo. No importaba que un omega se paseara debajo de su nariz en la cúspide de su fertilidad. Mookyul estaba arruinado para cualquiera que no fuese él.

Pero sentir un suave par de músculos custodiando su reciente erección tampoco era desagradable. Por los mil infiernos. No era para nada desagradable y le hizo extrañar la época en la que se hundía en ardientes paraísos y presionaba cabezas contra la almohada.

Mookyul notó la reacción de Ewon al omega y, aunque se enfureció, él debía reconocer que Ewon había cambiado por él y, aunque él sabía que disfrutaba de abrirse para él, también era un beta que originalmente había sido un activo.

-quiero verte follándolo… -le susurró en su oído e inmediatamente su pareja se sonrojó, aquella era una mentira, por supuesto, pero decidió que sería su última locura antes de sentar cabeza y convertirse en padres.

Mookyul tomó la mano de Ewon y, teniendo sus dedos entrelazados, ambos recorrieron la piel que asomaba por los orificios de la camiseta del omega hasta llegar a su pezón perforado. Sintieron las planicies y suavidades juntos, los rizados vellos que crecían hacia el sur desde su ombligo, ambos olfatearon la excitación y complacencia del omega quien virtualmente no podía seguir bailando con dos manos explorándolo y todo aquello sucedía mientras Mookyul estocaba sus caderas contra las del beta.

Muchas personas comenzaron a mirarlos y el alfa decidió que necesitaban una estancia más privada.  

Mookyul terminó tras el volante otra vez mientras rogaba que el whisky que se había tomado no le nublara la vista y veía por el retrovisor cómo Ewon descubría en un beso apasionado que el omega también tenía dos pequeñas esferas en su lengua, una a cada lado. Él también estaba confundido, se sentía excitado y molesto a la vez, pero sabía que si eso era lo que su relación requería para apaciguar las aguas y hacer que el Zorro vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre, lo aguantaría.

Sin embargo, no los dirigió al departamento, no quería que nadie tocara la cama que compartía con Ewon y eso le recordó que si de infidelidades se hablaba, él era mucho peor que el Zorro.

En un par de minutos en los que Ewon trataba de moderar a un omega que suplicaba por darle sexo oral, llegaron a un hotel cerca de la torre Samseong, un poco alejado de la zona donde ellos solían frecuentar pero todavía engalanado con el lujo del distrito de Gangnam.  

El beta encargado de la recepción arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor de excitación en el que aquellos tres potenciales clientes estaban envueltos y trató de no hacer ningún gesto cuando el más alto de los tres pidió una suite con “acomodaciones especiales”.

_Con aquél omega prácticamente en celo, por supuesto que la necesitan… ¿Pero tres? Maldita sea._

Les entregó la card-key de la suite 3209 que incluía tres paquetes extra de toallas, sábanas, edredones y almohadas, insonorizada y con amplio espacio a un lado de la cama por si el omega necesitaba anidar. Aquellas suites estaban reservadas para parejas, generalmente clandestinas, que no tenían otro lugar donde pasar el celo más que en un hotel pero jamás se había imaginado que aquel tiempo pueda ser disfrutando entre tres cuando el dominio y la posesión eran los sentimientos que primaban.

De todas maneras, se alegró que ya estén subiendo y se concentró en su revista otra vez.

Ewon, después de mucho tiempo, se sintió vivo y atrevido al ver que el recepcionista desaprobaba lo que acababa de ver, se rió como un adolescente y le preguntó al omega su nombre.

-Sungsoo –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa cuando estaban en el ascensor -¿ustedes?

-Ewon –dijo y al ver que Mookyul los estaba ignorando, también le dijo el nombre de Mookyul.

-¿Ya se conocían?

La pregunta quedó sin respuesta ya que habían llegado al piso 32 y salieron. El ambiente se había puesto un poco incómodo pero tan pronto como se encerraron en un espacio más pequeño donde el aroma excitado del omega no podía dispersarse, los tres se sintieron arder otra vez y toda incomodidad desapareció.

Y mientras que el beta y el alfa esperaban que Sungsoo se lanzara a los brazos de alguno de los dos, el pequeño rebelde tomó tres fresas de la bandeja dorada en la mesa del mini bar de la habitación, un sabido acompañamiento para el champán que se encontraba en el cubo de hielos qué estaba a un lado. Nuevamente, ambos pensaron que se las comería, ¿Qué más se puede hacer con unas inocentes fresas?

Pero el omega comenzó a buscar algo y dio un chillido cuando lo encontró: una pajilla. Cuando cada fresa fue meticulosamente despojada de sus hojas y apuñalada por arriba y por un costado, Mookyul comenzó a entender, sin embargo, Ewon parecía seguir preguntándose qué rayos hacía.

-Sosténganlas –dijo el omega con sorprendente firmeza dándoles una fresa a cada uno y cuando una bolsita con cierta planta apareció del bolsillo agujereado del pantalón de Sungsoo, los ojos de Ewon estuvieron a punto de salírsele de la cabeza.

-¿eso es…? –susurró Ewon, ahora luciendo como un ángel más que nunca.

-Será divertido –le aseguró Sungsoo mientras rellenaba las fresas de aquella planta. –los orgasmos son eternos.

-Es verdad –apoyó Mookyul y si Ewon parecía sorprendido antes, ahora lucía como si se desmayaría en cualquier momento, él solo le dejaría con la incógnita rondando en su cabeza con respecto a su experiencia (no muy amplia, pero indiscutiblemente existente) con psicotrópicos.

Sacó el encendedor de su bolsillo y con cuidado de no quemarse el cabello (le había pasado, sí, patético) encendió la hierba e inhaló hasta que ni siquiera sintió su rostro, le gotearon los ojos y a lo lejos, un sonido lejano pero presente, como si estuviesen en una cueva, oyó cómo el Zorro tosía y tosía y tosía…

Y de pronto el mundo giró y todos los colores explotaron sobre la cama, las cortinas, las frutillas, el champán tan dorado como el cabello del Zorro y sonrió… y no sabía qué le parecía tan gracioso, solo se oyó reír extracorpóreamente, y luego el Zorro rió y después el omega, y pronto parecían un trío de imbéciles dando carcajadas sin sentido, como si hubiesen olvidado por un momento que estaban allí para tener sexo hasta que Sungsoo se tendió en la enorme cama y, mientras Ewon y Mookyul lo veían, comenzó a retorcerse provocativamente, giró a lo largo del colchón asegurándose que su fértil olor penetrara en la ropa de cama.

-… por favor… -suspiró en necesidad metiendo una mano por la cinturilla del pantalón y frotándose torpemente.

Ewon miró a Mookyul con aquellos ojos azules llenos de preguntas y excitación y un poco desorbitados por la droga, Mookyul se aseguró de drenar su aroma de la molestia que sentía y dejar que únicamente el deseo llegara a las fosas nasales de su pareja, por último se encogió de hombros y lo empujó hacia el omega que comenzaba a desnudarse.

Si Mookyul no se había sentido él mismo en los últimos meses, pues ahora más que nunca parecía que se había convertido en otra persona. Él jamás habría permitido que alguien toque lo que era suyo y el Zorro lo era, desde el más pequeño cabello rubio en su cabeza hasta las uñas de sus delicados pies. Pero allí estaba él mirando el espectáculo de un Ewon dominante que buscaba con destreza las zonas que harían al omega vibrar de placer y no estaba satisfecho hasta encontrarlas y torturarlas.

Y el olor de almendras que se levantaba con sutileza, una dulzura que rivalizaba con la pungente y empalagosa fragancia de Sungsoo que astutamente alargaba su brazo y encontraba la poderosa erección de Mookyul a quien le tomaba de sorpresa la atrevida caricia y arqueó las caderas instintivamente.

Ewon lo notó y Mookyul creyó percibir molestia en sus ojos de pupilas dilatadas pero inmediatamente desapareció. –Chúpalo… -le ordenó el beta al desastre de gemidos y necesidad que tenía debajo de él. Le giró él mismo, poniéndolo en cuatro y apretó su rostro contra la entrepierna del alfa.

-¡ah! –exclamó Sungsoo sin decoro y Mookyul vio que el rostro de Ewon estaba escondido en medio de redondos glúteos. Su miembro saltó y se ensanchó más y para aquel omega, esa fue la señal de que era hora de complacer al alfa también.

Definitivamente, aquel no era un omega cándido, decidió Mookyul mientras veía a Sungsoo que con su mirada de pilluelo tomó el zipper entre sus dientes y lo bajó con destreza, despegó sus labios en invitación y Mookyul apenas registró el hecho de meter su mano en su bóxer y estocar en aquella húmeda boca.

_“Ewon lo hace mejor”_ Decidió Mookyul casi instantáneamente pero el Zorro estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo al omega en su agujero así que mejor trató de disfrutar lo que tenía.

Y Ewon sí que tenía un gran asunto entre sus manos… o más bien un par. No sabía si era por la desinhibición de alguien que llevaba demasiado alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo, porque su cerebro era estimulado con marihuana por primera vez o porque había extrañado ser quien dominaba pero apretar las nalgas de Sungsoo hasta dejarle las marcas de sus dedos, morderle y lamerle eran actos que estaba disfrutando sobremanera.

Pero no tanto como cuando su alfa le acariciaba. Lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento tan solo parecía dulce por dos razones: era algo que jamás habían hecho, la novedad de tener un tercer amante era interesante mientras siguiese siendo algo nuevo y también porque Mookyul estaba ahí aunque Ewon veía claramente que él estaba a punto de tener una embolia por la ira pero se contenía.

Se contenía por él. En favor a él.

Y alzando la vista, Ewon miró la cara de su pareja y no se sorprendió al ver que si bien no era impávido a las acciones de la boca de Sungsoo en su entrepierna, tampoco estaba contento. Y deseó tocarlo. Deseó ser tocado. Deseó que el omega desapareciera y se quedaran tan solo ellos.

Para no ser cruel, Ewon giró Sungsoo hasta ponerlo sobre su espalda, jaló con los dientes la argolla en su pezón y recibió un agradable gimoteo en respuesta, mordisqueó la piel que tenía algo de nuez moscada en su aroma y bajó hasta tener el pequeño pene enterrado en su boca.

-Oh, Ewon… -se retorció el muchacho al sentir lo que sabía hacer y el beta se enorgulleció al saber que no había perdido su toque pero no le gustó que alguien más pronunciara su nombre.

-Bésalo, Jefe –le dijo Ewon a su alfa y a él le tomó por sorpresa la inesperada orden pero lo hizo, intuyendo que el beta quería que Sungsoo estuviese en silencio y que no vuelva a decir el nombre de ninguno de los dos.

Ambos trabajaron el placer del omega, la boca de Ewon en su miembro, cuatro dedos enterrados en el trémulo calor, la lengua del alfa enredada con la suya y las manos apretando sus pectorales y dándole placenteros pellizcos a sus pezones. No les llevó mucho tiempo reducirle a gritos ahogados y someterle a un erotismo tan oscuro y magnífico que si apretaba las sábanas con más fuerza, sus dedos se romperían.

Cuando Sungsoo dejó de temblar y antes de que se sumiera en la inconsciencia, Ewon decidió decirle la verdad.

-nos conocemos –dijo áridamente y aquellos ojos almendrados se espabilaron. Al ver por dónde estaba yendo la situación, Mookyul se abrochó los pantalones.

-Te espero en el auto, Zorro –le dijo a Ewon y salió de la suite.

-¿q-qué? –preguntó el omega, confundido.

-Lamento que hayamos hecho esto, Sungsoo –se disculpó Ewon –pero él y yo…

Una “O” enorme se formó en los carnosos labios del omega. –por todos los infiernos, están casados.

-¡Oh, no! – negó Ewon inmediatamente, como si le hubiesen acusado de un grave crimen –pero llevamos juntos unos años. Lo lamento en serio. –percibió el aroma de decepción proveniente del omega, después de todo, su prospecto de la noche era ser follado hasta desmayarse y ahora se quedaría frustrado, sin embargo, él no podía hacerlo, sabía que Mookyul tampoco podría hacerlo.

Su vínculo estaba demasiado arraigado en ambos. Estaban marcados.

Le dijo que se quedara el tiempo que quisiera y ellos pagarían todo. Al bajar al lobby, vio claramente por las puertas de vidrio de la entrada el hermoso Lambie de Mookyul mientras su dueño se recargaba en el capó y fumaba, al verle que salía, Mookyul pisó la colilla y se metió en el asiento de conductor.

Una vez adentro, un incómodo silencio se instaló hasta que Ewon comenzó a reír. -¿En qué demonios estábamos pensando? –preguntó retóricamente y a Mookyul se le calentó el cuerpo con esa sonrisa radiante.

Lo amaba. No importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba nada. Estaba loco por él y mientras el tiempo pasaba, esa locura iba aumentando y cuajando, él era su templo y su pecado, su salvación y perdición. Su fortaleza y debilidad.

El veneno y el antídoto a la vez.

Estaba aterrado por saberlo. Y complacido a la vez.

Sin mucho preámbulo, sin ninguno en realidad, Mookyul agarró a Ewon del cuello. Un gesto primitivo y dominante que hizo gemir al beta y vio rojo, ese tsunami de deseo que con furiosas exigencias le ahogaban la razón. Miró sus ojos por un segundo antes de atacar su boca y descubrirla con un desagradable sabor de fluidos sexuales de otra persona y gruñó al saborear la marca de alguien más sobre lo que era _suyo_. Le lamió y succionó como si quisiera sacarle ponzoña de una herida y gruñó otra vez al sentir que seguía estando marcado.

Solo había una manera de volver a marcarle para sí, que el Zorro sea solo para él. Se desabrochó los pantalones con la otra mano y bajó bruscamente la cabeza de Ewon hacia su miembro adolorido.

-saca la lengua –le ordenó y casi no reconoció su voz. No había terminado de dar la instrucción cuando vio que su ebrio y narcotizado beta lo hizo. Obscenamente, tomó su miembro de la base y lo golpeó contra su lengua, el _plaff_ _plaff_ _plaff_ de su ardiente carne haciendo contacto con la humedad de la lengua de _su_ pareja. –… chúpame… -le exigió y Ewon lo hizo sin dudar.

“ _Sí… a esto me refería…”_

En menos de cinco minutos, su marca lavaba cualquier trazo de otro en la boca de Ewon.

-Vámonos de viaje, dulce Zorrito –le propuso de la nada cuando el beta volvía a enderezarse en su asiento y se relamía los labios como un gato mientras sonreía. Mookyul le devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo que aquello era absurdo y que seguro Ewon diría que no.

El Zorro le dio una sonrisa ladeada y luego dirigió esos hermosos ojos resplandecientes de excitación y ebriedad directamente hacia los suyos.  

-Sí, Jefe.

***

Hacer cosas grandes sin ningún plan era una idea muy, muy romántica… y como todo lo que es muy, muy romántico, también era muy, muy estúpido.

¿Pero a alguien le importa ser estúpido cuando el cerebro está lleno de endorfinas? ¿Si quiera lo notamos?

No.

Mucho menos si el THC está involucrado.

-creo que… no puedes conducir –le anunció Ewon lenta pero firmemente… ambos mirando la llave del auto, colgada del switch de encendido, no sabiendo que habían permanecido así durante diez minutos.

-ahhhhmmmmm… creo que no –asintió Mookyul, como si le hubiese sido revelado el secreto más importante del cosmos. –pero quiero pastel, y hacerte el amor… y pizza…

Ewon estalló en carcajadas una vez más, y no se dio cuenta que había seguido riéndose por un buen tiempo hasta que sintió dolor en el estómago, esas tres declaraciones eran tan aleatorias. Parecía que un Mookyul drogado solo podía pensar en comida y sexo… bueno, no era como si el Mookyul sobrio pensara en otra cosa, de todos modos.

-no estamos lejos de casa –a Ewon le tardó un poco encontrar la información de su dirección en medio del desastre de canabinol, alcohol y feromonas que era su cerebro en ese momento, pero definitivamente estaba menos afectado que Mookyul.

Después de haber hecho los difíciles cálculos geográficos para desplazarse unas pocas calles, Ewon restregó su rostro contra el hombro de Mookyul, como un gato qué exigía melindrosamente atención de su amo. Mookyul se hizo a su caricia y respondió con igual o mayor ternura al depositarle un beso en la cabeza.

-tenemos que salir del auto – le recordó al alfa y a si mismo antes de caer en un vórtice de caricias y sexo que los llevaría a la cárcel por indecencia pública.

Mookyul salió así, sin más, dejando un auto de 350 millones de wons con las llaves adentro, girando los ojos en exasperación, Ewon las quitó del switch y salió también, y cuando un mareo le vino, no pudo descifrar si fue por su estado alcohólico o alucinante.

No le importó mucho tampoco… cualquier sentimiento de melancolía qué había sentido en la tarde, ahora había desaparecido, Mookyul estaba allí, con ganas de pastel y hacerle el amor y pizza…

Se aferró al brazo de su alfa, tan musculoso, protector y tan suyo. Le guió por las calles que parecían ser túneles de luz y color y rostros, la música que salía de bares y discotecas confundiéndose con las risas y por un momento en medio de esa cacofonía y ese éxtasis, el mundo pareció perfecto.

Tal vez había personas que los miraban mientras se susurraban cosas, pero ellos siguieron caminando del brazo como si no diesen ni siquiera una pequeña mierda por lo que cualquier persona dijera en ese momento.

El Zorro continuó con su marcha, su cerebro creyendo que habían caminado por horas y kilómetros cuando ni siquiera habían estado en marcha por 5 minutos hasta que llegaron al Cheongdam Fashion Street, el Beverly Hills de Seúl. Como si se hubiesen transportado a una dimensión diferente donde la hora no importaba para dar rienda suelta a los instintos más consumistas que se podían tener, todas las tiendas estaban abiertas y dispuestas a recibir excéntricos clientes que iban a comprar a escandalosas horas.

O clientes drogados… como ellos.

-Wow… -murmuró el alfa y Ewon notó que se habían detenido frente a la vitrina de Christian Loubutin. La hermosa chica en la fotografía que iba desde el piso hasta el techo, completamente iluminada por las luces del escaparate posaba sugerentemente. La pobre mujer estaba totalmente de frente, sin embargo, todo su peso estaba descansando en una de sus largas piernas mientras que la otra estaba flexionada hasta que su rodilla se apoyara en la pared a su lado izquierdo. Sus pies lucían unos elegantes y altísimos tacones a juego con su bikini blanco.

Pero Ewon sabía que ni la extravagante pose de la modelo, mucho menos sus zapatos, era lo que había hecho que Mookyul se parara. Era la redonda cara de la chica, sus enormes ojos azules, su cabello rubio y corto, demasiado parecido al de Ewon, como si aquella modelo fuera su alter ego femenino.

Y sin que lo pudiese detener, Mookyul entró a la tienda llevándolo a rastras. El alboroto había llamado la atención de las vendedoras y en sus rostros se reflejaron incógnitas. ¿Qué tenían que hacer con ese par de hombres con rostros y cuerpos que serían envidiados por cualquier modelo de las fotografías que tenían colgadas en la tienda?

-ah… caballeros… ¿En qué puedo servirles? –les preguntó una valiente.

-Mookyul, no te atrevas –

-quiero esos tacones blancos de la modelo de la vitrina. Eres talla 9 ¿Verdad, Zorro?

-no puedo creerlo… -murmuró el rubio que acompañaba a aquel sexy cliente y se escondía detrás de él.

Las vendedoras se miraron entre sí, confundidas, pero cualquier duda fue despejada cuando el castaño _(sniff, sniff)_ alfa le puso una mano en la cintura a quien parecía ser su muy avergonzada y ebria pareja.

-ah… en seguida, señor –dijo la señorita que había salido del shock primero. Inmediatamente buscó la talla 9,5 ya que si el rubio calzaba 9 en zapatos de hombre, habría una variación para la talla de mujer.

Salió de la bodega con la caja de zapatos en sus manos, ahora sus compañeras de trabajo parecían estar viendo algo extremadamente interesante pero vergonzoso mientras se escondían detrás del mostrador. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia donde ellas estaban observando, el rubio _(sniff, sniff)_ beta se había sentado en una de los extravagantes sillones de rectos bordes para que los clientes se calzaran y descalzaran… y de pronto sintió que estaba viendo algo que no debería.

El alfa se puso a los pies del beta, lo miró con ferocidad, lo que consiguió que su pareja se pusiera de un color rosado que estaba de temporada en zapatos en ese momento, levantó una de sus largas piernas y le quitó el zapato y la media… algo que podría sonar normal, y hasta cierto punto, romántico… pero aquel alfa no lo hacía notar así. Su mano, al deslizar la media, había acariciado más de lo necesario aquel delgado y blanco pie, haciendo que el beta se estremeciera.

-… ah, señor, aquí… -fue lo único que pudo mascullar, ni siquiera logrando que el alfa le mirara. Tomó la caja de zapatos y buscó el derecho colocándolo lentamente, abrochando el delgado cinturón alrededor del tobillo y procediendo a hacer lo mismo con el otro pie.

-qué sexy luces, Zorrito –ronroneó el alfa, prácticamente haciendo que todas las vendedoras dieran un chillido ahogado. –levántate.

Ewon sabía que no le quedaba ni un trozo de dignidad en ese momento. ¿Qué más daba? Se puso en pie, inmediatamente sintiendo la extraña distribución de su peso en los tacones. Se sostuvo de la mano de Mookyul y dio un tentativo primer paso, después le sorprendió que lograse llegar frente al espejo sin haber caído a pesar de estar borracho y drogado.

Y cuando vio su reflejo, logró entender el motivo por el que las mujeres usaban aquellos zapatos de tortura: sus piernas lucían kilométricas, Mookyul le hizo girar y dio un breve vistazo a su más bien insípido trasero, los tacones le obligaban a torcer las vértebras lumbares dolorosamente pero aquella postura le hacía ganar un par de centímetros allí atrás.

Pero lo que más le agradó fue que los quince centímetros de artificial crecimiento lograron que sus ojos miraran directamente a los de Mookyul.

La mirada le regresó ardiente, desorientada, enloquecidamente lujuriosa… y luego se dio cuenta que no eran los ojos del alfa, eran los suyos.

Mookyul le sacó de la tienda después de pagar los cuatro millones de won que costaban los tacones y si antes llamaban la atención, un hombre en tacones blancos de diseñador caminando con otro de la mano ciertamente hicieron que cada mirada en Cheongdam se posara en ellos.

Más tarde se darían cuenta que los zapatos de Ewon quedaron olvidados en la tienda Loubutin.

***

Ya era bastante entrada la madrugada cuando la señora Kang se hacía un té de manzanilla, teniendo la optimista idea que eso le ayudaría a reconciliar el sueño cuando oyó pasos sobre su cabeza.

Un par de pies caminaba con aplomo y fuerza, reconoció que seguramente aquellas pisadas le pertenecían su vecino alfa. Los otros… ¿eran tacones?

Aguzó el oído que para una anciana de 73 no estaba nada mal y oyó risillas de los dos jovenzuelos que vivían en el departamento 50-01 justo encima de una suite que en algún momento había sido el lujoso escondite de su difunto esposo beta para pasar temporadas con sus amantes y ella, impulsada por un sentimiento de malicia, se había trasladado al acogedor nido de amor tan pronto lo había heredado.

Buscó la caja de té ya que la tetera ya silbaba vapor y cuando la tomó casi se le cayó por el sobresalto al oír un ruidoso _¡Tum!_

-¡eso dolió, Maldito Zorro! –oyó claramente la voz del alfa quien le había ayudado con las bolsas de la despensa en muchas ocasiones. Se tranquilizó cuando notó que aquellos tacones no eran posesión de una infidelidad de alguno de los dos y siguió oyendo risas (¿pero por qué el beta estaba usando tacones?). Seguramente habían dejado la puerta del balcón abierta nuevamente sin saber que cuando lo hacían, así ella no lo quisiera, podría oír todo lo que ellos conversaban.

No mentiría. Tal vez en más de una ocasión se había sentido fastidiada por la supremamente activa vida sexual de sus vecinos y más de una vez había estado a punto de salir a su propio balcón y solicitar un poco de consideración hacia una vieja viuda pero nunca lo había hecho. Extrañamente, esos chicos le inspiraban dulzura.

Y aquello no era nada que un poco de música no solucionaría, o unos tapones de oídos, de lo que si estaba segura era que prefería que el ruido sea provocado por vigorosas sesiones de pasión y no por aquellas colosales peleas que últimamente estaban teniendo. Le ponían nerviosa y también le entristecía oír los gritos y los portazos a los que les seguían un incómodo silencio. 

Pero ahora parecían estar discutiendo algo divertido porque no paraban de reír. Le recordaban a sus hijos cuando hacían una travesura y cuchicheaban por los rincones, como si quisieran que alguien descubriera lo que habían hecho.

Efectivamente, mientras su adorable vecina de abajo (como ellos pensaban de la pequeña viejita que vivía en el 49-01) lidiaba con el insomnio que es uno de los tantos achaques de la vejez, la pareja del 50-01 no podía parar de reír. Cada sugerencia para su espontáneo viaje parecía más ilógica que la anterior. Ahora Mookyul se reía mientras tenía en su mente la imagen del Zorro montado en un camello con un ridículo turbante en la cabeza y con las pirámides de fondo.

-Tienes la cabeza llena de aserrín –comentó Ewon mientras se incorporaba del suelo donde ambos habían terminado acostados y se ponía sobre Mookyul. Habría tenido que poseer nervios de acero para resistir los impulsos de besar a su alfa. Él no los tenía. Tampoco estaba interesado a resistirse en absoluto.

Sin embargo ese molestoso aroma empalagoso seguía en su ropa y le hizo fruncir la nariz, Ewon decidió que primero quería quitarse el olor del omega de encima, pero más que nada, sus instintos bullían por restregar la piel de Mookyul hasta dejarla roja y sin ningún olor más que él mismo.

-llévame a la ducha –susurró en el oído de Mookyul, poniendo cuidado de que su aliento le rosara en su sensible lóbulo.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, Mookyul se levantó junto con el Zorro y sintió que él no era el único que necesitaba del otro. Todo el camino, Ewon le mordía en los lugares que sabía que le encendían.

Ewon definitivamente estaba cerca de declararse a favor del cannabis… porque todo se sentía tan maravillosamente intenso, tan vivo… el chorro de agua sonaba como una cascada potente y purificadora a sus oídos, aún sentía la esponjosidad de los postres que habían comido contra la lengua (sí, comieron pastel antes de llegar a casa), el olor del jefe, su picante azafrán le acariciaba la nariz de la manera más provocativa, cada poro de su piel parecía una zona erógena y cuando miró a Mookyul a los ojos, aquellas verdes junglas le absorbieron hasta perderse en los secretos más ardientes y sensuales de su alfa.

Sus sentidos estaban totalmente excitados, alertas, receptivos a Mookyul y planeó disfrutar cada segundo. Con lentitud, cada botón fue liberado, la ropa desaparecía de su cuerpo poco a poco y dejó que las mil manos de su alfa le tocasen por todos lados, cerró los ojos y concentró toda su receptividad en su piel, echó la cabeza para atrás y el alfa tomó su glándula, sus suaves labios la masajearon hasta que la dureza de sus dientes le mordieron suavemente, provocando cada instinto que tenía de dejarse tomar.

-Mookyul… -le susurró y acarició su pecho, abrió los ojos y allí estaba, capturándolo en sus junglas otra vez.

-tus pupilas están dilatadas… -comentó el jefe –estamos drogados…

-lo estoy, sí –coincidió Ewon.

_“Pero no de eso… estoy intoxicado de ti... te deseo, alfa.”_

El frío penetrante de las baldosas atacó su espalda al mismo tiempo que el fuego de Mookyul le atacaba por delante, el choque de temperaturas le llevaron a un ir y venir de estremecimientos. –eres mío, Ewon… no toques a nadie nunca más…

-no… nunca más… tú tampoco toques a nadie nunca más…

Y se besaron, porque esa era la mejor manera de sellar promesas entre amantes. Mookyul recorrió con su boca al Zorro desde sus preciosos pezones rosados hasta aquella fina cintura, se pegó contra él y le acarició con su propia hombría hasta que él abrió las piernas por sí mismo, suplicándole. Y allí aprovechó para mirar la sensualidad de su pareja. Ewon tan desnudo y tan deseable, Ewon tan apetecible en tacones solamente, una fantasía erótica que no podría salir de su cabeza jamás.

Besó sus piernas, dejó que el húmedo rastro cubriera todo espacio desde su cadera hasta su tobillo y se extasió al ver su rosado miembro saltar de la excitación y escupir una gota desesperada de deseo. Solo cuando disfrutó de sus piernas larga y tendidamente, le quitó los traviesos tacones.

Como antes, pero esta vez con la coreografía de sus pieles frotándose en cada respiración, tomó a su beta del trasero y lo cargó.

Ewon lo adoraba, se sentía tan caliente… todos los miedos se evaporaban, todo se caía y se rompía dejándoles tan solo con el salvajismo que les obligaba a reclamarse. Cruzó los talones detrás de la espalda de Mookyul y con sus brazos enredados en su cuello se restregó contra él.

-Ewon… voy a perder el control.

-Piérdelo, Mookyul… yo ya no lo tengo… piérdelo tú también.

De pronto, como un tsunami, el agua los rodeó cuando se sumergieron en la tina, Mookyul se recostó y Ewon se encontró acunado entre sus piernas, su espalda contra la calidez de su pecho y sin esperárselo, sus bronceadas manos le abrieron los muslos y le acercó al chorro de agua.

-pon tus pies contra la pared.

Obedeció, se acercaron al grifo y Ewon lo entendió cuando sintió la presión y humedad y temperatura contra su entrada, como si aquella cascada le estuviese haciendo el amor.

-¡Jefe! –exclamó y buscó algo de donde asirse, encontrando el cuello de su alfa. La sensación era tan intensa, como infinitas lenguas que le lamieran a la vez, cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintió como sus dedos se enrollaban contra las baldosas y la mano de Mookyul que ambiciosamente le masturbaba. Y cuando abrió los ojos, todo aquello le golpeó… Ese sueño sensual era su realidad, aquello estaba pasando.

Y dolió, y se complació. Y explotó… y fue feliz. -¡Mookyul! ¡¡Mookyul!!

-estoy justo aquí, Zorrito –le tranquilizó el alfa y llevó una de sus delicadas y blancas manos hacia atrás, mostrándole qué tan afectado le tenía su orgasmo. Oscuridad y luz se mezclaron, dureza y suavidad… Mookyul le giró y no resistió la tentación de arruinar esa boca roja y decadente, dejó que sus deseos más licenciosos se transmitieran en aquel beso, que su lengua trazase cada plan secreto y obsceno que tenía para esa noche.

-Mnnn ghaaa… -gemía Ewon –por favor… por favor…

-quiero tomarte, Zorro…

-sí, sí…

-sin nada entre nosotros… solo tú y yo.

Como si alzara una muñeca, Mookyul le sentó en el borde de la tina, olió sus piernas, porque esa noche tenía algo con las piernas del Zorro, rasguñó su abdomen, pellizcó sus pezones. Hizo que Ewon se hiciera añicos en sus manos, rasgándole cada pequeño trozo de cordura.

-déjame entrar –le demandó el alfa y el Zorro abrió gustoso sus piernas otra vez, sus blancas puertas se abrían, dejándole ver aquel rosado y apretado santuario que ultrajaría –llévame adentro…

Y sin necesidad de oírlo una vez más, Ewon le tomó con una de sus frías manos. -¿Aquí? –le dijo el atrevido mientras que con la mano libre se acariciaba, pasaba un traicionero dedo por las arrugas de su entrada para luego mancillarse a sí mismo, tan erótico que solo pudo asentir y como si fuese un premio a su buen comportamiento, Ewon hizo lo mismo con su miembro, llevó la cabeza de su pene lentamente por su perineo y por aquellas arrugas y de regreso hasta que lubricó lo suficiente para su entrada.

-ya… ya basta –se quejó el alfa y Ewon lo guió, le presionó su hombría con una mano, con la otra la cadera y se hicieron uno.

-¡Mnnn! –se estremeció el beta al sentirse tomado por fin. Y ahora la bestia que llevaba dentro de sí mismo se posesionó de su cuerpo y temerariamente exigió placer, se colgó del cuello de Mookyul y apoyando los pies en el extremo contrario de la tina se balanceó, se frotó hasta que sintió chispas en su entrada que se regocijaba por ser visitada por su dueño otra vez. -¡Jefe!

-¿Te gusta, Zorrito? –le provocó, prácticamente estaba inmóvil, dejando que Ewon disfrute –eres tan obsceno, lo eres, ¿verdad, Ewon?

-sí, _alfa_ –le respondió y era cierto, era obsceno, sucio, brutal. Pero solo con él.

_“Tómame…”_

Mookyul gruñó de manera primitiva y puso las piernas de su beta sobre sus hombros. Lo arrinconó contra la pared y lo tomó, lo poseyó de la manera más pura e íntima en la que se podía poseer a alguien sintiendo que su cuerpo era envuelto en seda pura que se rompía con cada envestida, que goteaba de necesidad, que lo succionaba.

Ewon no podía hilar un solo pensamiento coherente, sabía que no habría pasado más de diez minutos desde su último orgasmo pero parecía que habían hecho el amor por eones, sintió sus testículos hincharse otra vez, su miembro empalado y olvidado se chocaba contra su abdomen en cada embestida enviándole un delicioso escozor a su centro del placer. Y la vehemencia de la ambrosía le tomó con tal intensidad que al aferrarse de los hombros de Mookyul, los arañó hasta que el agua recibió una gota de sangre que se fusionó poco a poco.

Tan apasionado… tan agudo…

Y el gozo, el deleite detonó en todo su cuerpo, en cada fibra, en cada célula de su ser. Tal vez gritó el nombre de quien le tomaba o tal vez un “te amo” inteligible entre gemidos. La dulzura de aquella pequeña muerte que le llevó al paraíso, le estrelló contra la tierra y le amalgamó con ese maravilloso ser dentro de él que también derramaba su placer en sus profundidades mientras apretaba sus ojos y le montaba con desesperación. 

Mookyul… su Mookyul.

El agua ahora estaba tibia pero sus cuerpos seguían enfebrecidos por la satisfactoria sesión de sexo que acababan de tener. Aún sentía las convulsiones del Zorro, las suyas combinándose también. Perezosamente, su mano acariciaba la planicie húmeda y sedosa de su espalda, unió sus lunares con líneas imaginarias, siendo el cuerpo de su pareja tan familiar ya que tenía memorizado cada pequeño y único detalle.

Sonrió. No había ningún otro lugar en el que deseara estar porque ese capullo de dicha post-orgásmica y agua tibia era todo lo que había deseado en cada segundo de su vida. Su mano viajó hacia el norte nuevamente y acarició con ternura la nuca de su Zorro quien, con esos ojos del color zafiro que indicaba satisfacción completa, le miraron con adoración.

Siempre era así cuando Ewon le dejaba correrse dentro de él, el sexo duro y desenfrenado terminaba en caricias lánguidas y somnolientas hasta que sus cuerpos se separasen por sí solos.

Y todo era tan brillante… tan celestial…

Ewon acercó sus labios a él y ambos se alegraron de ya no sentir ningún otro sabor ni aroma más que la familiar exquisitez de sus esencias mezcladas pero el movimiento y el agua aflojaron en íntimo contacto allí abajo y se separaron.

Ambos gimieron. Por placer tal vez, por congoja de separarse, quizá.

Con piernas temblorosas, el beta salió de la tina sintiendo agua y semen escapando de su entrada y, abochornado, se metió en el cubículo de la ducha.

Mookyul se quedó donde estaba, disfrutando del espectáculo. A través de la puerta corrediza, incluso pudo distinguir cómo Ewon levantaba una pierna y se aseaba mientras mascullaba unas cuantas maldiciones aquí y allá.

-¿Por qué te limpias? –le preguntó mientras se lavaba el cabello. –ambos sabemos que la noche no ha terminado.

-¡por el infierno a que sí! –contestó de esa manera enfurruñada pero adorable.

Mookyul se metió en el cubículo, erecto nuevamente, exigiendo satisfacción.

-no, Zorrito… por supuesto que no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco que lo hayan leído, poco a poco nos acercamos al primer pico de esto, pero quiero divertirme (y divertirles) con algo de la vida de Mookyul y Ewon y sus apasionados encuentros. 
> 
> El próximo capítulo tendrá bastante drama, así que prepárense, está totalmente escrito y editado pero no sé si colgarlo o no (haha obviamente este es un claro chantaje para que dejen reviews haha) 
> 
> Nos leemos! :D


	7. Capítulo siete: Totalmente sentenciado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber actualizado. Ha sucedido una desgracia y no he tenido cabeza para nada.

El elemento principal para las sorpresas es la rutina.

Cuando una persona se acostumbra a algo, siempre será susceptible a sorprenderse hasta por el más mínimo cambio en su rutina. Pero hay cosas para las que no se está preparado, ni aunque se tuviese una vida totalmente variable.

Ni tampoco todas las sorpresas son buenas.

Jung Nabin salía de su último día de clases del primer semestre del tercer año de escuela superior, se despidió de su grupo de amigos betas y prometió que se verían durante el verano. Al salir del mar de muchachos con uniformes azules y pantalones grises, todos la miraron ya que ella, una pequeña chica de piel translúcida, ojos de un azul profundo y cabello tan negro como los escondrijos del universo, era la única chica omega en la última clase del colegio Kyungnam, el más prestigioso de la ciudad de Busán.

El día era precioso, pensaba ella mientras ponía algo de Simple Plan en su reproductor y dejó que la música le inundara mientras iba al pequeño restaurante en la esquina donde esperaría su autobús para regresar a casa. Una vez estando allí, todos le saludaron ya que era algo conocida y el lugar bullía con estudiantes de su preparatoria. Al acercarse al mostrador decidió que el día estaba tan bonito que no quería cocinar así que pidió comida para llevar.

La suerte parecía estar del lado de ella ya que en el instante en que salía, su autobús pasaba y hasta había asientos para sentarse. Por el camino despejado, las personas también parecían estar de buen humor, todos contagiados por la excitación del comienzo del verano, hasta los árboles parecían bailar al ritmo de la brisa veraniega con olor de mar.

Poco a poco, el vehículo fue avanzando por el puente Gwangan hasta la playa Gwangalli, el clima haciéndose más placentero a medida que llegaban. Desde su ventana ya podía ver a los turistas disfrutando del ski acuático y otros tan solo chapoteando en el mar, la arena dorada resplandecía con el sol. Vaya… era un día tan lindo que hasta tenía la esperanza de que su madre le permitiera ir al acuario con sus amigos.

Finalmente llegó a la parada, desde ahí hasta su casa eran cinco minutos de caminata pero prefirió tomar el camino largo por la vía peatonal que bordeaba la playa. Todo parecía tan perfecto.

Le tomó veinte minutos llegar a la casa y su mamá todavía no estaba perdiendo la cabeza ya que no había llamado para descubrir qué le demoraba tanto a su hija. Finalmente estaba en el pequeño hogar pintado de un color menta y con techos de teja blanca, Nabin había cortado el pasto del patio el anterior sábado y también regaba las flores todas las noches, así que el jardín, aunque pequeño, era cuidado y alegre.

-mami… llegué –se anunció mientras se sacaba los mocasines negros y se colocaba las pantuflas de casa. Esperó por la respuesta pero no llegó. De repente el calor dejó de ser placentero y tan solo hizo que el sonido de sus pisadas se quedara flotando en el aire, aisladas como gotitas de aceite en el agua.

¿Tal vez salió?

-¿mami?–insistió mientras recorría el pasillo que le llevaría a la habitación de su madre. Las paredes decoradas con cuadros que habían comprado en las ferias callejeras de arte o reconocimientos que ella había tenido durante su vida estudiantil, sin embargo ninguna foto le respondió, tampoco alguna medalla o un paisaje.

Nada.

Tan solo el breve murmullo de _keep yourself warm_ que sonaba a través de los audífonos, la triste voz del vocalista de _Frightened Rabbit_ apenas queriendo romper un silencio cada vez más y más ahogante.

Entró a la habitación decorada con colores lilas y azules, el mobiliario era parecido al de una película de los 80’s con una cama de madera y sillones con tapetes en los espaldares. Pero allí había algo que no había estado en la mañana. Un vestido de bodas descansaba sobre el edredón de _patchwork_ que había hecho su madre con sus propias manos. La última vez que vio ese vestido fue cuando su mamá… otra vez…  

No necesitó más para saber que algo malo estaba pasando.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, sus ojos desorbitados mientras buscaba a su madre por toda la habitación porque no podía mover ni un solo músculo, sus dedos asustados y yertos del miedo cedieron ante el peso de su celular, quedándose ella solo con los auriculares en la mano, la estancia llenándose de sonidos de un órgano y guitarras y el _pum_ de la caída.

Como si ello le despertara del trance, su cuerpo volvió a moverse a duras penas. Miró la puerta del baño e inmediatamente supo que cuando la abriera, nada volvería a ser igual.

Un campo de amapolas iba creciendo en las baldosas. El rastro de las flores carmesíes comenzaba desde el lavabo donde una hoja de afeitar yacía, fría y olvidada con su brillo asesino. Nabin siguió las huellas de las flores hasta ver que todo un campo florecía desde las muñecas de su mamá y se fundía con el agua de la bañera.

En un lugar dentro de Nabin, un muy profundo y oscuro lugar donde todas las pesadillas son reales, un recordatorio, de esos que se pierden todo el tiempo y nunca los encuentras cuando los necesitas, tenía escrito la verdad.

_Mamá se suicidará._

-¡Mamá! –gritó mientras entraba a la tina llena de agua helada, el rojo de la sangre manchando su ropa, no pensó cuando se quitó la pañoleta del uniforme de su cuello y enredó una muñeca aún sangrante pero fría, el brazo comenzando a endurecerse. -¡No me hagas esto!

No supo a quién se lo dijo, a la vida, a su madre o a aquel Dios que ella decía querer. La abrazó, tratando de dar algo de calor a un cuerpo que ya no lo necesitaba, su cabello rubio humedecido y con un olor de jazmín y muerte estaba enredado en la tiara con la que algún día se casó con papá. Su hermoso rostro, apenas atacado con el pasar del tiempo y con un par de ojos púrpura a lo Liz Taylor, abiertos y vacíos como una estancia a la que le habían robado todo, estaba pálido y desprovisto de cualquier expresión.

No podía creerlo todavía aun sabiendo que ese momento en su vida llegaría tarde o temprano, sin embargo todavía se negaba a aceptar que esto esté sucediendo y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, levantó a su madre mientras pensaba compulsivamente que tenía que sacarla de ahí, tenía que llevarla a un lugar caliente y seguro y llamar por ayuda.

Sus piernas temblaron con el nuevo peso pero no lo notó. Dejó a su madre que aún goteaba ríos de sangre y agua en la cama, haciendo de todo el lugar una escena de una barata película de terror. Una nueva ola de estremecimientos le llegó y no se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar y temblar.

Llamó a una ambulancia, la persona quien le atendía tuvo que tranquilizarle más de una vez hasta entender qué sucedía y qué necesitaba, la amable voz prometió no colgar hasta que los paramédicos llegaran pero Nabin no dijo nada más, el llanto no dejándole articular ni una palabra y esperó mientras los minutos pasaban agónicamente lento, esperó mientras miraba la cálida tarde por la ventana, esperó mientras veía que su vida se derrumbaba pieza por pieza, esperó y esperó y esperó…

4:36 pm fue la hora que el jefe de paramédicos apuntó en alguna parte mientras le cerraban los ojos a Jung Ho-Sook, dejando a su hija omega de 18 años totalmente sola en aquel mundo cruel.

No fue mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los paramédicos se llevó a Nabin y le inyectaran algún calmante.

_“Está en shock” “Pobre muchacha” “¿Y dónde está su padre? “¿Qué será de ella ahora?”_

Ella tampoco lo sabía. Y la vida no tardó mucho en mostrarle lo desalmadas que las personas pueden ser.

Como un trámite más, un acta de defunción tiene que ser rápidamente procesada y ya que Nabin tenía 18 años, la infancia ya no era un pretexto y tenía que afrontar la situación sola. El resto del día estuvo lleno de preguntas y a nadie le importó que aquella muchacha a la que veían como una fuente de información más acababa de ver a su madre muerta por su propia mano.

Nadie se molestó por preguntar lo que tenía en la cabeza, así que nadie supo que Nabin pensaba que su madre había preferido matarse a estar con ella.

-¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Tías, tíos? –ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos pesados y tiritando de frío a pesar de que el hospital le había dado dos mantas. –Entonces necesito que firmes esto –dijo la agente de gobierno, claramente molesta de tener que procesar otro caso cuando ya era casi la hora de cerrar. Nabin ni siquiera puso atención donde firmaba. –Aquí tienes tres folletos de funerarias, ellos vendrán a recoger a tu madre tan pronto como la autopsia esté hecha, llama a alguna.

Nabin, por primera vez desde que se sentó en esa oficina, dirigió la vista a la insensible mujer. ¡Era su madre, su madre muerta de quien estaban hablando! ¡no era un servicio de entrega! Eso era lo que pensaba y no se dio cuenta que sus ojos reflejaban odio e intimidaron a la agente.

-y-yo… lo siento por tu pérdida. –dijo, queriendo mostrar un poco de empatía pero ahora siendo inútil.

Sin decir nada nuevamente, tomó los folletos que le extendía la mujer y se los arrancó de las manos, caminó por los pasillos del hospital ya medio vacíos, siendo demasiado tarde para horas de visita y salió.

Estrellas le recibieron. Los astros salpicando el manto de la noche y las luces de la ciudad se atrevían a competir con las constelaciones. Era una noche cálida, no muy húmeda, de aquellas en las que su madre y ella salían al jardín de la casa mientras comían fruta y trataban de vivir lo mejor que una viuda suicida y su hija podían hacerlo.

Y su corazón se sintió pesado, amargado, solitario. ¿Realmente tan mala hija era? ¿Era tan gran estorbo que ni siquiera su madre la soportó? Parece que los premios no eran suficientes, ser una excelente estudiante, tener un cinturón negro en artes marciales, pertenecer al club de ciencia, ser pre-seleccionada para una beca en la Universidad de Seúl… ¿qué más pudo haber hecho para que su madre se haya quedado con ella?

No fue suficiente… nada era suficiente.

Ella no era suficiente.

-¡Aaahh!

Gritó de dolor al borde del puente Gwangan, su corazón partiéndose más rápido de lo que el llamado de auxilio al vacío cortaba a la noche. ¿Realmente se podía sentir tanta tristeza y no morir? ¿Sentir que una grieta que comienza en el pecho va rompiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo hasta hacerle temblar?

Nabin cayó de rodillas, su pequeña figura iluminada en intervalos con los carros que pasaban y lloró aún más.

Como si estuviese en piloto automático, Nabin caminó y sus zapatos se sintieron tan pesados como si estuviesen hechos de concreto, tampoco pudo parar a las lágrimas ni sus sollozos y los transeúntes le miraban con una mezcla de asombro, preocupación y morbo, incluso algunos le pararon para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda pero ella continuaba caminando hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó, no encontró más que un lugar lleno de recuerdos fantasmas y por un instante quiso salir huyendo. Ahora estaba completamente sola.

_“¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Tíos, tías?”_

Sí… tenía un hermano.

Pero él estaba muerto para ella también desde que prefirió quedarse con aquel horrible alfa y ser tratado como su puta a estar con ellas y ayudarle con mamá.

Si él no se habría ido, si él no las habría abandonado... ¿Tal vez todo esto habría sido diferente?

Tal vez vivirían en esa casita que parecía hecha de jengibre, los tres juntos. Tal vez les hubiese gustado ir a pasear mientras tomaban helados. Tal vez habrían ido a las películas los domingos. Tal vez se hubiesen sentado a la mesa alrededor de la comida preparada por su madre o ella, compitiendo para que el hombre de la casa decidiera qué comida le parecía más rica. Tal vez habrían adoptado un perro, un gato, un perico o todo aquello. Tal vez Ewon habría sido un hermano sobreprotector y por ello tal vez le habría mandado al demonio al chico de la tienda que la miraba con demasiada indiscreción. Tal vez habrían peleado y tirado platos para después barrer mientras se reconciliaban.

Tal vez habrían sido una familia. Tal vez aquello habría sido suficiente para retener a mamá.  

Pero todo eso no importaba ahora porque ahora el daño estaba hecho y necesitaba algo que entumeciera su dolor, su rabia, su decepción.

No recordaba ni siquiera cuando se había dormido, tan solo sabía que tenía un persistente dolor de cabeza y una pesadez en su corazón cuando abrió los ojos y al hacerlo descubrió que estaba aún usando su uniforme de colegio y había dormido sobre el vestido viejo y amarillento que su madre había sacado antes de matarse.

Y un sentimiento irracional creció en ella. El deseo imperioso de quemarlo, hacerlo cenizas.

Tomó la prenda y le dio un último vistazo antes de ir a la cocina y buscar un encendedor, cuando lo encontró y salió al jardín, un sentimiento de limpieza y purgación le invadió cuando vio cómo se prendía en llamas.

Como si con ello también hiciera combustionar su dolor, Nabin sacó cada cosa que le pertenecía a su madre y la quemó una a una, desde el delantal de cocina hasta sus medias, los álbumes de fotos, los cosméticos…

No quería recordar nada.

Ya quedaba poco que quemar, tan solo un cajón que abrir y vaciar y todo estaría limpio. Cuando lo hizo, únicamente encontró allí una carpeta roja con un sin número de papeles adentro.

Estaba a punto de dejar que esos documentos se hicieran cenizas como todo lo demás pero una fotografía cayó.

Un niño rubio con sorprendentes y enormes ojos azules sonreía con candidez y picardía. Aquel pequeño no tendría más de cinco años pero la fotografía era vieja. Oh, por supuesto que también quería quemar aquella foto y si pudiese, si tan solo se le diese la oportunidad de hacerle sufrir a su hermano lo indecible por haberles abandonado, ella lo haría.

Pero en ese momento la curiosidad competía con su deseo de venganza y abrió la carpeta.

El acta de nacimiento de un niño que había venido al mundo a través de su madre omega de 14 años con padre desconocido. Un pequeño miserable al que habían recogido unos senderistas cuando tenía 6 años, encontrándole encerrado y a punto de morir. El reporte de investigación de búsqueda de sus padres y un gran sello de “caso cerrado” al no haberlos encontrado jamás. El ingreso del pequeño al Hogar de Huérfanos “Jabiwon” en Seúl, reportes de notas excelentes, premios de concursos… y dos EODIS.

El EODIS de Ewon Jung, beta de 13 años. Y el EODIS de Ewon Jung, omega de 13 años.

***

Aún sonrojados y embriagados de un sentimiento que no había estado presente desde hace mucho tiempo, empacaron algo de ropa y cepillos dentales y partieron a Gimpo[1], todavía sin saber a dónde rayos irían.

Al llegar, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse mientras Ewon esperaba en el auto hasta que Mookyul  consiguiese un espacio de parqueadero pero como no habían hecho reservación alguna, no había espacio ni siquiera para una bicicleta.

Ewon comenzaba a desesperarse y a pensar que la fabulosa idea de ir de viaje no era tan fabulosa después de todo, además las miles de cosas que habían olvidado empacar se le cruzaban por la cabeza así que debido a la ansiedad, abrió la guantera en búsqueda de cigarrillos.

Lo que encontró ahí no mejoró en nada su ansiedad, todo lo contrario, la enervó aún más.

Un gran documento anillado cayó en su regazo instantáneamente y sintió la boca seca. Tal vez era resultado de la resaca que comenzaba a presentarse, pero al leer indagaciones de orfanatos de Seúl, sabía que el temblor en sus manos no tenía nada que ver con el whisky del día anterior.

¿Por qué Mookyul estaba indagando en orfanatos? Lo primero que pensó fue que estaba tras su historia, lo que él realmente era y le tomó todo su autocontrol no salir del auto inmediatamente y escabullirse en el primer avión que estuviese a punto de salir y huir de todo aquello, pero se forzó a seguir leyendo.

La segunda parte del documento era un listado de bebés menores a tres meses que abarcaba alrededor de 15 criaturas, después el informe detallaba el historial médico familiar de cada uno de ellos.

Si Mookyul estaba investigándole… ¿No sería más obvio que indagara en el pasado de los orfanatos y de los niños que habían estado en ellos? ¿Por qué estaba buscando bebés…?

De pronto, todo tuvo sentido.

Vio que un frustrado Mookyul se acercaba al auto, seguramente no habiendo tenido éxito en su búsqueda de parqueadero. Ewon no escondió el documento.

-¿qué significa esto? –preguntó directamente, ni siquiera esperando a que Mookyul entre al auto. Como siempre, su apuesto rostro permaneció impávido antes de simplemente apoyarse en el flanco del Lamborghini, darle la espalda, cruzar los brazos y adoptar esa actitud desinteresada que sabía que Ewon odiaba, y como últimamente había pasado, el genio del beta estalló.

Salió también del auto y plantándose ante 189 cm de alfa poderoso preguntó nuevamente lo que aquello significaba.

Mookyul se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y pisó la colilla mientras pensaba que ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquello era una buena idea. – ¿No es obvio, Zorro? –inquirió el alfa, como si la pregunta que recibió tuviese una respuesta evidente –Estás frustrado porque quieres tener un hijo pero eres demasiado cobarde para decirlo de frente.

_¿Q-Qué?_

Y de pronto, el cielo con el gris de un amanecer que prometía un día precioso se le cayó sobre la cabeza al darse cuenta que todas y cada una de las palabras de Mookyul eran verdad y aquella revelación era suficiente para actuar a la defensiva.

-¡No es cobardía! –exclamó mientras sudaba frío. La resaca y la vergüenza arremolinándose en su estómago y sienes y desvió la mirada porque necesitaba poner algo entre Mookyul y él mismo quien se sentía abruptamente desprotegido y expuesto.

-¡Lo es, Ewon! – le replicó Mookyul y solo notó que estaba caminando hacia atrás cuando el alfa le detuvo del brazo –tú quieres proyectar esos deseos como si fuesen míos porque tienes miedo. Y no entiendo por qué rayos tienes miedo de decírmelo cuando sabes que te amo y pondría el mundo a tus pies si me lo pidieras. Ya te he demostrado de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti pero tú…

_“Tú sigues reservándote y no te entregas completamente a mí”_ ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡Ya se sentía lo suficientemente humillado! Si lo dijera, parecería que le estaba suplicado que lo ame.

-Entonces, si solo soy yo como tú dices que es, ¿por qué miraste a Jiho de aquella manera el sábado? –replicó Ewon rápidamente y vio que Mookyul se descompuso con aquello.

El alfa no podía evitar esa pregunta, no cuando aquellos ojos celestes se clavaban en él con esa ferocidad, no cuando Ewon tenía la razón. En lugar de dar una tonta evasiva o negarlo rotundamente, contestó de corazón: -… admito que también me agrada la idea… de tener hijos contigo… -dijo despacio, como cuando se le habla a un animal herido. –pero no podemos hacerlo así que tan solo te iba a ofrecer una solución.

Ewon respiró una, dos, tres veces, invocando toda la tranquilidad que podía. Se fregó los ojos y las sienes, sintiendo que un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a anidársele dentro del cráneo. –tú puedes tenerlos.

Mookyul soltó al beta y pateó la llanta – ¡que no, maldito terco! ¡No terminaremos tan solo porque no puedes embarazarte! ¿Entiendes? ¿Por qué no puedes abrir esa dura cabeza que tienes y admites que ni tú ni yo podemos vivir sin el otro? ¿Por qué no nos enlazamos? ¿Por qué mierda no nos casamos? ¡Son tres putos años que llevamos juntos, Ewon! ¿¡A qué mierda estás jugando?!

Allí. Mookyul lo destapó justo ahí. Todas las preguntas sin respuesta que tenía, toda la inseguridad que le carcomía en el silencio, que le intoxicaba la cabeza y rondaba en los insomnios como fantasma de la noche y solo allí pudo notar que si bien llevaban tres años juntos, aquello no había sido suficiente para Ewon. Él continuaba encerrándose en su burbuja, preservando algo dentro de sí, siendo cauto y cuidadoso cuando el alfa quería ser amado sin ninguna restricción. Y eso dolía. Dolía como el infierno porque él si lo hacía. Mookyul había cambiado radicalmente por el Zorro hasta tal punto que estuvo dispuesto a quedarse tan solo con lo que llevaba puesto y perder todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel “todo” que le había costado una adolescencia prostituida que le avergonzaba y le avergonzaría durante toda su vida. Y aun así Mookyul estaría dispuesto a abandonarlo todo una y mil veces otra vez porque lo amaba, lo amaba sin ningún límite y sabía perfectamente que enloquecería sin él.

_Esto es estúpido._ Pensaba Ewon mientras veía a un mitad desesperado mitad enfadado Mookyul mirándole con el ceño fruncido y tormenta en sus ojos de bosque. Aquella pelea era estúpida como todas las que habían tenido en los últimos meses porque el _sí_ podía embarazarse.

… Y lo quería… lo quería desesperadamente pero su orgullo y el hecho de haber vivido media vida con temor a ser descubierto había distorsionado sus prioridades.

Pero a la vez Ewon también sintió que la decisión que había tomado con Jiho a su lado y la puesta de sol en frente era la correcta, ahora lo sabía más que nunca. Mookyul había ido tan lejos como para aceptar a niños adoptados tan solo para hacerle feliz. ¿Qué más necesitaba para convencer a su complejo y desconfiado “yo” que ese hombre haría lo que fuera por él? _Después de todo, puede que Jiho tenga razón, puede ser que se enfade, que se enfurezca… pero él no puede dejarme. Espero que no porque yo no puedo vivir sin él._

Y sintió el dique de sus mentiras resquebrajarse peligrosamente, la oleada de verdades detrás de él amenazando con desbordarse. ¿Qué le impedía decírselo ahora?

-M-Mookyul… yo… -se aclaró la garganta, más para tomar valor y ganar un poco de tiempo pero ya no podía detenerlo dentro de su pecho. La verdad le bullía en la garganta y tenía que hacerlo… -tengo algo que decirte… yo…

Y como si el mundo fuese otra vez como era, como si el hechizo hubiese terminado o como cuando un sueño termina precisamente antes de saber la parte reveladora, el destino interrumpió algo que habría cambiado la vida de ambos para siempre.

Ewon se sacudió, asustado, al sentir el vibrador del celular en su bolsillo y el ruidoso tono de llamada entrante.

_“El mundo puede esperar, estúpido, ¡Esto es importante! ¡Díselo! ¡Díselo!”_ oía a su consciencia pero la parte que odiaba de sí mismo se regocijó al tener un escape. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y un número que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo se marcó en la pantalla.

-¿Señora Ryu? ¿Qué sucedió? –contestó el Zorro y Mookyul vio cómo la respuesta a aquello le hacía empalidecer y temblar. -¿Y Nabin?... sí, manténgala allí, llegaré ahí en un par de horas… sí, estoy en el aeropuerto en este momento, no deje que Nabin se vaya a ningún lado.

Mookyul esperó a que Ewon colgara para tomarle entre sus brazos. No preguntó porque ya se imaginaba el desastroso anuncio que había sido motivo de tal llamada.

-… Mamá se mató… -le dijo Ewon de todas formas, tratando de componerse y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro. –Tengo que ir con Nabin, Jefe…

-Lo lamento mucho, Ewon–le respondió Mookyul, incluso olvidando que el Zorro estuvo a punto de decirle algo antes de que la llamada entrara. –Por supuesto que iremos.

-No, Jefe… Nabin… a ella no le agradas… déjame hacer esto solo ¿quieres?

El primer impulso le exigía a Mookyul que gruñera a Ewon y desplegara todo su dominio pero se controló. Este no era momento para ser el macho alfa. La hermana de Ewon seguro estaría teniendo un momento duro aunque él no entendía cómo se puede amar a una madre que había abandonado a su hermano y ni siquiera quería vivir para cuidar de ella.

Tan solo asintió y sacó la maleta mal empacada de Ewon que estaba en la cajuela. Se la extendió pensando tristemente en los alegres y dulces momentos que habían pasado juntos ni hace dos horas. Le abrazó y después de asegurarse que Ewon tuviese efectivo suficiente y todas sus identificaciones y tarjetas le dio un beso que fue respondido con agrado pero con tristeza.

El destino era irónico. Hace un momento discutían porque querían dar vida a un pequeño ser que fuese la personificación de lo que sentían el uno por el otro pero no podían hacerlo y ahora se separaban porque alguien que había luchado por matarse durante mucho tiempo acababa de lograr su objetivo.

-Gracias –le dijo Ewon, todavía esperando que Mookyul se ofreciera a acompañarle pero sabiendo que no lo haría porque si entraban juntos al aeropuerto, no podrían separarse.

Mookyul masculló algo que no entendió antes de besarle otra vez para luego embarcarse en el auto y arrancar, haciendo que las llantas chillen en el pavimento.

_“Regresa pronto”_ fue lo que le había dicho y ahora mientras el auto se alejaba de él lo volvía a pensar mientras la figura de Ewon se hacía cada vez más pequeña en el espejo retrovisor.  

***

Si había un mal día para un entierro, aquel era ese día.

El cielo parecía un inmenso manto azul sin ninguna nube, el sol resplandecía en lo alto. Las abejas zumbaban alegres al acercarse a las flores del cementerio y la brisa marina acariciaba la piel en una invitación a ser feliz.

El verano estaba a la orden del día y la única agua salada que estaba permitida era la del mar, no de las lágrimas. Ewon miraba que los pocos valientes que se habían aparecido al servicio funerario de una viuda suicida sudaban debajo de sus trajes negros tan inapropiados para el calor de la mitad de agosto.

Pero su hermana… en medio de ese calor, su tristeza y dolor eran tan invernalmente obvios para él que tenía que apretar los puños a los costados para evitar ir hacia ella y abrazarle. Debajo del pañuelo negro que cubría su cabello y más de la mitad de su rostro, él sabía muy bien que había un corazón roto y una sensación de _deja vu_ le recorrió el cuerpo por más de un motivo.

De la misma manera que aguantaba con estoicismo su desconsuelo cuando la conoció, Nabin no movía ni un solo músculo facial mientras el pastor decía palabras de salvación eterna y cosas que no encajaban en un funeral de alguien que se había quitado la vida. Su expresión estaba en blanco y así había permanecido de la misma manera en la que estuvo en el funeral de Pastor Jung.

Ewon se rascó el cuello, el polyester de baja calidad del traje negro que había comprado en el aeropuerto demasiado agresivo para su piel y siguió mirando a su hermana quien estaba frente a él. La desolación que veía en la pequeña Nabin también le recordaba a él mismo cuando, dentro de esa cabaña fría y maloliente, se dio cuenta que su mamá no regresaría.

Miró entonces el féretro con desdén. La tapa estaba cerrada, decorándola estaba una corona de flores veraniegas que eran demasiado hermosas para ser enterradas, y la imaginó allí, confinada pero aliviada, sonriendo. Y la odió por ello. Aquella irresponsable mujer se había deshecho de sus dos hijos de una manera o de otra y odió tener su sangre corriendo por sus venas, más aún al pensar que él se asemejaba a ella en más de lo que le gustaba. No solo había heredado sus facciones o su cabello, también se parecían en esa vergonzosa cobardía.

Miró nuevamente a su hermana que según unas fotografías, se asemejaba más a su padre que a su madre y de pronto, sin aviso alguno, sus ojos azules, casi negros se clavaron en él como una daga de la misma manera en la que lo hicieron en la mañana después de cuando ella los había pillado al Jefe y a él teniendo sexo.

_“Sé lo que hiciste… sé lo que haces…”_ había leído en su mirada aquella vez y eso ya le había provocado el suficiente escalofrío… pero ahora leía algo más.

“ _… Sé quién eres… sé quién fuiste…”_

Tan pronto como recibió su mensaje, los ojos de Nabin se escondieron debajo de su pañuelo otra vez, dejando a su hermano temblando y debatiéndose si aquello era posible. No era posible ¿verdad? Su madre le había abandonado cuando era un infante y de ninguna manera ella pudo haberse enterado.

_Estoy demasiado paranoico con esto…_ Pensaba Ewon, inmediatamente deseando que Jiho diese a luz de una vez y él poder solucionar la situación con Mookyul. Una vez más, encontró la situación irónica, no hace ni un mes que la posibilidad de decirle la verdad a Mookyul era tan remota como un asteroide golpeándole en ese mismo instante y ahora aquello era todo lo que quería hacer.

-… y después de pedir que el alma de nuestra hermana Jung Ho-Sook sea perdonada y que Dios la acoja en su gloria, nos vamos en paz…

Al sonido del himno final cantado por la joven voz del ministro, el ataúd comenzó a descender y todos veían a Nabin, tratando de distinguir pena, desolación… _algo_.

Pero ahí no hubo nada, tan solo firme estoicismo al acercarse al ataúd y dejar caer una rosa blanca para luego volverse a las pocas personas y recibir los pésames. Aunque él técnicamente también tendría que recibirlos, las personas que los rodeaban ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de Ewon, así que simplemente se unió a la corta fila.

No habría servicio post-funerario. Nabin lo había decidido así el día anterior cuando Ewon llegó para encontrarla compuesta y serena frente al agente que organizaría el entierro así que ahora, una vez terminado todo, Ewon subió al auto rentado junto con Nabin y la señora Ryu, una beta de mediana edad quien había cuidado de su hermana y de su madre este tiempo.

-Malditas víboras –insultó la pequeña señora mientras veía que las personas que habían asistido los miraban irse y hablar detrás de las manos. –sé que no es de mi incumbencia, señor Jung, pero debería presentarse públicamente como hermano de la señorita Nabin.

Ewon miró a la señora Ryu, su severo ceño fruncido pero ojos amables. Era una honesta y buena mujer y además muy perceptiva. -¿Por qué lo dice, señora Ryu? –le preguntó mientras curvaba a la derecha para dirigirse directamente a casa. Vio que el ama de llaves se removía incómoda en su asiento y dio una mirada significativa a Nabin quien parecía estar infinitamente desinteresada en el tema. Había algo que no podía ser dicho frente a ella.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Nabin salió del auto sin decir una palabra y ambos vieron cómo entró, tan solo ahí sintiéndose libres de hablar. 

-Habían toda clase de rumores sobre usted, señor… primero decían que usted era el joven amante de la señora Ho-Sook pero al ver que usted nunca la visitaba, desistieron rápidamente de ese sinsentido. Sin embargo, ahora todos dicen que usted es algún rico de Seúl que compró a Nabin desde que su padre murió y ahora que su madre ha muerto, ni siquiera se molestará en casarse con ella, tan solo la usará. Eso dañará la reputación de la señorita y ahora ¿qué más da dañar la reputación de los muertos?

La señora Ryu tenía razón de cierta manera pero ¿qué sentido tenía ahora? –le agradezco su preocupación por mi hermana, señora Ryu… pero ella vivirá en Seúl desde el próximo año, velaré por ella desde entonces… le pido que siga cuidando de Nabin hasta que termine la secundaria, los arreglos para que ella vaya a vivir con usted están hechos, ¿verdad? –la señora asintió –muy bien, entonces me despediré de ella y partiré a Seúl mañana en la mañana.

-¿Se va ya?

Ewon asintió: -Usted sabe que no estamos en los mejores términos y Nabin prefiere estar sola. No me mire así, señora Ryu… yo también me siento culpable pero mi mejor amigo está esperando un bebé, su esposo es muy ocupado y estoy cuidando de él… además tengo algo muy importante que resolver en otoño.

Claro, todas las excusas parecían fútiles e insulsas, pero Ewon le había prometido a Jiho que le cuidaría hasta que el bebé nazca… y después de eso, dejaría que el mayor cambio en su vida sucediera.

-La señorita Nabin es omega… lo sabe ¿verdad? –Dijo en tono de reproche –está bajo supresores como usted me instruyó y tanto ella como su madre también estuvieron de acuerdo en ello pero de todos modos, atrae a los alfas como miel a las moscas. ¿Ha pensado en ello?

Por supuesto que Ewon lo había pensado, incluso cuando había sabido cual era la dinámica de Nabin, había estado muy tentado de comprar betadox para ella también pero no lo hizo porque ella no estaba en una situación tan desesperada como lo estuvo él y si bien Ewon no tenía un apellido poderoso, ahora tenía su propio dinero y podría comprar el respeto de la sociedad para Nabin hasta que ella se afianzara en la vida.

-Si la situación se vuelve incontrolable, llámeme, hablaré con el director de Kyungnam para preparar un traslado a Kyungnam de Seúl si fuese necesario…

El ama de llaves lo miró otra vez y, como una madre que trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hijo preguntó: -¿Por qué no se la lleva ahora?

Ewon pensó en lo terriblemente mal que salió la situación cuando Nabin fue a Seúl y vivió con ellos y respondió: -No puedo, señora Ryu… esto ha sucedido en el peor momento posible.

-¿Sabe? No le entiendo… cuida de la señorita con tanto afán, le da lo mejor de todo lo que existe… pero ahora no necesita de su dinero, ella necesita a su hermano… ¿No puede dejar que el señor Eun se las arregle durante un tiempo sin usted?

Ewon dejó que su cabeza caiga hacia adelante sintiéndose infinitamente culpable pero su vida cambiaría muy pronto de una manera o de otra y si lo peor pasaba, no quería desestabilizar la vida de Nabin ahora para hacerlo otra vez en unos cuantos meses después. Además, estaba seguro que Mookyul se las arreglaría bien sin él… pero Ewon no podía arreglárselas sin su alfa.

Si tan solo pudiese decirle a la señora Ryu lo que estaba sucediendo… tal vez no parecería tal bastardo egoísta.

Ewon negó con la cabeza una vez más mientras pensaba en algo que decirle: -lo que sucederá en otoño, y no me pregunte qué sucederá porque no puedo decírselo todavía, definirá todo el resto de mi vida y no quiero que eso impacte a Nabin, es más seguro que ella se quede aquí hasta que comience la universidad en primavera.

La señora Ryu miró a su joven jefe y decidió que lo que acababa de decir definitivamente no era una exageración y no pudo evitar preguntar de qué se trataba a pesar de que Ewon le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

-Solo puedo decirle que hay dos situaciones que pueden darse: Mookyul y yo nos enlazaremos y nos casaremos o vamos a romper definitivamente y me iré de Corea, posiblemente llevando a Nabin conmigo si así lo desea.

La amable mujer se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa: -¿Tan grave es?

Ewon solo asintió. Ni se lo imaginaba.

-Ayúdeme con Nabin estos meses, señora Ryu… por favor…

¿Quién diría que no cuando es mirado con esos desesperados ojos celestes?

***

El dolor es un virus y ese virus infecta al alma dándole un sinnúmero de enfermedades y el alma de Nabin, infectada de dolor, ahora criaba en su pecho una de las peores enfermedades.

La venganza.

Ya en su habitación con su laptop en el regazo, Nabin googleaba “Jung Ewon”. Por supuesto, no obtuvo muchos resultados, pero tuvo la información que necesitaba.

Su querido hermano tenía varias facetas: las revistas financieras habían dedicado artículos, o al menos porciones de algunos, al estudio del caso “Shilla”, un fenómeno de crecimiento financiero a una velocidad tan alta que había llamado la atención de muchos analistas quienes descubrieron que la cadena de hoteles que se había convertido en la mayor rival de marcas como Hilton o Sheraton había tenido el mayor despunte de su historia desde que un joven beta había entrado al departamento financiero, el nombre de tal joven talento era, por supuesto, Ewon Jung. Le habían hecho entrevistas tanto a él como a sus superiores, incluso el portavoz de los CEOs en Corea había dicho que sería bienvenido a la mesa directiva en unos años.

También descubrió que el nombre de Ewon había aparecido en la sección social del Chosun Ilbo[2] pero de manera secundaria y muy breve. En la fotografía podía distinguir a un pequeño chico que vagamente recordaba del brazo de Ewon, en el pie de foto decía: _Moon Jiho, hijo de la familia Shin y ahora esposo de Moon Dohoon en la ceremonia de reconocimiento de género de su bebé varón junto con Jung Ewon, financista y amigo._

Ella no sabía una mierda de política ya que nunca le había interesado pero poniendo en el buscador los apellidos de Moon y Shin juntos, aparecieron viejos artículos de una de las alianzas de derecha más fuertes de los años sesenta en la Asamblea Nacional, Nabin supuso que aquel par de hombres que se daban la mano en una de las fotografías a blanco y negro eran de alguna manera antepasados de la pareja que había hecho gran revuelo hace más de un año con su matrimonio. En más de una fotografía pudo distinguir la rubia cabeza de Ewon en segundo plano.

Aquel artículo tenía un link _spam_ a otro que estaba en una revista de rumores de famosos. El encabezado era, embarazosamente debía decir, “ _¿Juntando negocios y placer?_ ” a lo que le seguía un _slideshow_ de fotografías de Ewon con ese detestable alfa. Las primeras fotografías eran de ellos ataviados en hanboks para la boda de Jiho Shin y Dohoon Moon. En éstas, Nabin podía ver claramente que Mookyul estaba molesto. Unas tres fotografías después aparecían ambos del brazo, su hermano con un sonrojo en las mejillas y el horrible alfa con una sonrisa apenas visible y para terminar, una fotografía de ambos saliendo de un café tomados de la mano. Después de las fotografías seguía un comentario insulso que versaba sobre la pérdida de dos de los solteros más codiciados de Corea y después, hipócritamente, deseándoles buena suerte en su relación.

Bah, eso ya lo sabía y había tenido una prueba mucho más… contundente de la relación de su hermano con aquel malnacido.

Al recordar tan embarazoso suceso, sus mejillas se encendieron inmediatamente y para su mala suerte, alguien dio tres golpes a su puerta para luego oír que su hermano pedía entrar.

-adelante –dijo ella, cerrando todas las pestañas del navegador que trataban de Ewon y dejar una página de recetas abierta. Solo después se molestó en mirar a Ewon que tenía aquella mirada de pariente deseoso de ser responsable. ¿Ahora qué quería?

Con sigilo, Ewon se sentó en la esquina de su cama. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Nabin ladeó los ojos. -¿En serio me lo preguntas?

-Hermana, yo… -masculló el supuesto beta, incómodo. –no sé qué hacer en estos momentos.

Como si no le diera importancia, Nabin volvió a dirigir la vista a la MacBook. –no hagas nada.

_“Como si alguna vez habrías hecho algo_ ” Pensó amargamente y continuó: -No hay nada más que hacer de todos modos… y si vienes para preguntarme si te necesito aquí, la respuesta es no.

Sin una palabra más, depositó toda su atención en la pantalla hasta que Ewon cerró la pc. Lo miró, fastidiada.

-sabes que te quiero… ¿verdad, hermana?

_Sí, por supuesto._ Dijo con amargo sarcasmo para sí misma a la vez que solo asentía.

-Aquí está toda mi información –su hermano le ofreció una tarjeta de presentación –atrás también está la información de Mookyul… si nos necesitas…

_Te necesité una vez en el pasado… ¿Dónde demonios estabas en ese entonces? ¿Abriéndote de piernas, hermanito?_

La amargura le inundó la boca y quiso escupirle mil insultos a Ewon, sin embargo, para no demorar más aquel incómodo encuentro, Nabin tomó la tarjeta y después, sin que lo hubiese visto venir, los brazos de Ewon la envolvieron.

Nunca había olido un aroma así… su hermano olía dulce y cálido, olía a seguridad. A familia. Encontró allí, por un breve instante, el bálsamo que su alma adolorida tanto necesitaba pero testarudamente se negó a aceptarlo.

No movió ni un músculo.

Las lágrimas que tanto se negaba derramar le picaron en los ojos mientras sentía que Ewon también aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, dejando un pequeño beso en su coronilla antes de enderezarse.

-Lo lamento –fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

¿Cómo… cómo se atrevía? ¿En el nombre de todos los jodidos infiernos, cómo osaba ser tan hipócrita? ¿Aparentar que ella significaba algo para él cuando Nabin sabía perfectamente que ella no era más que un estorbo?

Su cinismo, aquel exterior dulce y acongojado le hacía desear infringirle dolor hasta que muestre su verdadera cara, retorcerle, torturarle…

¿Pero cómo?

En su poder había información y pruebas de que él no era más que un vil mentiroso. ¿Pero cómo usar esa información para vengarse? La respuesta se comenzó a formar cuando vio la tarjeta arrugada dentro de su mano.

Pero no era el nombre de su hermano el que le dio una enorme idea.

Fue el de Mookyul.

 

[1] Aeropuerto Internacional Gimpo en Seúl.

[2] El periódico conservador más importante de Seúl.


	8. Capítulo ocho: Totalmente amenazado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!   
> 1\. Lamento la demora al publicar, la universidad ha absorbido mi vida enteramente y pasé por un momento difícil que me llevó a una depresión.   
> 2\. En este capítulo, Mookyul es pasivo Y ANTES DE QUE ME TIREN TOMATES, déjenme explicarles mis razones:   
>  a) siempre creo que es bueno un poco de roles invertidos en una relación entre dos hombres, así sea que estén en un universo alterno.   
>  b) Mookyul ya fue pasivo en la historia original, para más referencias, lean el dj: "El diario de Sangchul" hecho por la misma Hajin Yoo.  
>  c) Mookyul, en la historia original, mencionó que no tenía problema alguno con ser pasivo, tan solo quería estar con Ewon.   
>  d) Espoileando un poco de lo que leerán, Mookyul necesita de Ewon y ya había hecho referencias de esta situación en capítulos anteriores.   
> 3\. Si quieren saltarse la parte de Mookyul como pasivo (aunque ciertamente, y modestia aparte tengo que decir que es una de las mejores escenas sexuales que he escrito) siéntanse libres de hacerlo.   
> 4\. Mookyul x Ewon seguirá siendo lo común en esta historia.   
> Gracias por su paciencia, espero que disfruten.

_“Jefe, ya todo terminó pero necesito estar unos días a solas… regresaré la próxima semana”_

Mookyul había estado en la cocina buscando fruta o algo que pudiera desayunar sin que tenga que utilizar la estufa cuando recibió el mensaje, haciendo que la ira le crepitara por dentro.

Lo que se esperaba de él, por supuesto, era que lo acepte. ¿Qué clase de pareja sería si él no lo aceptara? Ewon había perdido a su madre, después de todo, y de una manera cruel pero que todos esperaban. ¿Qué clase de bastardo sin corazón sería si le exigiera que regresara inmediatamente?

_“¿Dónde estás?”_ le contestó y la respuesta le llegó en unos pocos segundos.

_“Si te lo dijera, vendrías y no quiero que vengas… confía en mí, ¿sí?”_

Confianza… la sola palabra le implantaba escenarios en la cabeza donde el dulce y cándido Zorrito era víctima de violaciones en grupo en alcantarillas malolientes o vendido a un pervertido jeque árabe a cambio de 40 camellos. Sin embargo, solo escribió: _“está bien… solo no apagues el celular y cuida aquel miserable trasero que tienes…”_ después de pensarlo un poco, añadió: _“¿Cómo está la mocosa?”_

Ewon, embarcado en un taxi que le dejaría en el aeropuerto, miraba la pantalla del celular y sonreía con tristeza. Incluso a través de los kilómetros podía notar lo difícil que se le hacía al Jefe aceptar separarse de él pero necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo y no solo porque aquella mujer absurda se haya abierto las muñecas, sino porque tenía que pensar cómo atravesar por los cambios que le haría a su vida y, por lo tanto, a la vida del Jefe también.

_“Odiándome, como temía… pero parece que está bien. Le di mis teléfonos y los tuyos, espero que no te importe.”_

_“Claro que no”_ le llegó el mensaje y luego llegó otro: _“Te amo, Zorrito mío… te estaré esperando.”_

Eso era jugar sucio, pensó Ewon mientras leía aquel último mensaje una y otra y otra vez. ¿Cómo una bestia así podía ser tan malditamente cursi? Pues si de cursilerías se trataba…

_“Y yo te estaré pensando todo el momento, Jefe. Te amo también.”_

Definitivamente, ese maldito Zorro estaba haciéndole pagar todo el sufrimiento que debió haber causado a muchos betas y omegas cuando era más joven y encontraba en ellos tan solo juguetes para olvidar el real problema que había tenido desde los trece. Ewon era un maldito bastardo que sabía muy bien cómo jugar sus cartas, cómo ponerlo a su merced y… odiaba admitirlo, era el único que podía hacerle sonrojar porque el calor que le provocaba… aquella sensación de estabilidad y seguridad…

Mookyul también leyó mil veces aquel último mensaje tratando de aferrarse a esas cálidas palpitaciones que le inundaban el cuerpo cuando su Zorro le decía algo lindo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así pero cuando volvió en sí, el sol ya aparecía y su estómago se retorcía del hambre.

_Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea._ Era la letanía enfadada en su cabeza mientras devoraba la última manzana existente en la cocina y se preparaba para el trabajo. Incluso en aquello, Ewon se había asegurado de ser totalmente indispensable para él. No podía comer en ningún restaurante sin que aquello resulte en una gastroenteritis viral en el peor de los casos o en múltiples quejas de lo inapropiado que era el nivel de especias, el tamaño absurdo de las porciones (ya sean pequeñas o grandes), textura desagradable, etc, etc, etc…

_Parezco un jodido niño de mamá._ Se burló de sí mismo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía hacia algún lugar que hiciera algún café decente.

Mientras tanto, Ewon recibió un nuevo mensaje cuando estaba pagando por un ticket a Seúl.

_“Ewon, Jiho está demente… ¿crees que podrías pasarte antes de ir al trabajo?”_

Maldita sea, había olvidado de mencionar el asunto de su madre a Jiho y a Dohoon y si era sincero, ni siquiera había pensado en ellos.

_“no podrá ser, Dohoon, no estoy en Seúl. Viaje de emergencia. ¿Qué sucede?”_

-¡Tú solo vete con tus jodidos viejos decrépitos y déjame solo, maldito alfa egoísta! –le gritaba Jiho a Dohoon mientras la puerta del baño les dividía. Desde que había entrado al último bimestre del embarazo, la necesidad de estar con él había incrementado y ahora ni siquiera podía tolerar que la chica de la limpieza entrara en su territorio.

Dohoon se había dado por vencido al estar tratando de sacar a Jiho del baño durante tres horas ya y buscó ayuda con Ewon quien, junto con su papá, eran los únicos a quienes el omega embarazado toleraba.

Y el maldito de Ewon no estaba en Seúl. Y no quería molestar a sus padres ya que con el reciente diagnóstico de zilopausia de eomeoni, abeoji no quería que nadie se le acerque a su omega en un momento tan estresante, y Dohoon lo entendía…

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?

-Yeobo[1]-

-¡No me llames así!

-Jiho, entonces… me quedaré, ¿Está bien? Vamos a desayunar en el hotel Shilla.

Silencio.

Muy bien, no fue un rechazo inmediato y radical. Presionó un poco más –y luego iremos a comprar almohadas, cuando IKEA abra. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Iremos a ver a Ewon?

Sintió cómo un incómodo sudor frío le empapaba la espalda. ¿Realmente un omega embarazado tenía el poder de hacer que un alfa se pusiera tan nervioso? –acabo de recibir un mensaje de él, está de viaje.

Nuevamente silencio. Dohoon ya estaba preparando a sus índices para tapar sus oídos como quien espera por una bomba que estallará en cualquier minuto, sin embargo no hubo más que un pequeño clic del seguro de la puerta levantándose y segundos después, Jiho aparecía con su prominente vientre estirando la camiseta de tiras del pijama, su rubio-pelirrojo cabello recogido desordenadamente en lo alto de su cabeza y con su aroma de leche cada vez más penetrante a medida que Namgi crecía dentro de él.

Rápidamente escribió un mensaje a Ewon, que seguramente estaría preocupado hasta morir:

_“Falsa alarma, amigo. Tormenta controlada.”_

Recibir aquel mensaje casi le calmó.

Casi.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable ahora. Jiho era por mucho, la primera prioridad en la vida de muchos y él no pudo haber escogido un momento peor para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, sin embargo, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar solo…

Sabía que estaba pensando demasiado en cosas que ya había decidido pero ¿Cómo se deja de ser quien uno fue? ¿Quién uno es todavía? ¿Cómo se acepta ser quien uno realmente es? ¿Qué habría pasado si, desde un principio, se aceptaba como era?

Su vida no habría sido lo que es ahora, de ninguna manera. Dohoon, Jiho… Mookyul… No habría conocido a ninguno de ellos, su vida habría estado desprovista de cualquier afecto real siendo tan solo el adorno de un alfa que ni siquiera habría amado o el juguete que estaría dispuesto a ser usado por alguien dispuesto a pagar la tarifa.

No había tenido una opción en ese entonces. Ser un prostituto o ser un trofeo… eso era indiscutible. Disfrazarse de un beta había sido lo mejor que un pequeño de trece años podía haber hecho. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que Mookyul entendiera eso.

Para lo que no tenía excusa era la absurda manera que había escondido su naturaleza a su alfa. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía ver los ojos enloquecidos de Mookyul, las flamas verdes calcinando cualquier racionalidad y tan solo dejando fría decepción…

_“Vete, Ewon… no puedo perdonarte algo así”_

Tan solo con pensarlo su corazón se encogía a niveles subatómicos y la humedad en sus ojos incrementaba. No podía perderle… simplemente no podía. Él realmente _necesitaba_ de Mookyul, hasta tal punto que ya no imaginaba una vida sin él, todo lo contrario, veía niños, una casa tranquila, veranos en una cabaña, envejecer juntos…

De pronto, aquellas ya no eran solo imágenes mentales. Sumido en un profundo sueño, Ewon vio la felicidad que le esperaba con Mookyul a su lado, dejando atrás las mentiras, los engaños, la tristeza y el dolor…

_‘Estimados pasajeros, en unos minutos llegaremos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Seúl, por favor, prepararse para el aterrizaje’_

La voz de la azafata le despertó y, aún un poco desorientado se abrochó el cinturón mientras otra atractiva chica vestida con un uniforme escandalosamente celeste les indicaba cosas que a nadie le interesaba.

Por un minuto en la estación de trenes, Ewon dudó si girar, regresar a casa con Mookyul y continuar pero la jadeante máquina se acercó.

No teniendo en claro qué iba a encontrar o por qué necesitaba ir a un nostálgico lugar de la infancia, Ewon abordó el tren sin pensarlo otra vez, acomodó su equipaje en el pequeño armario para tal fin dentro de la cabina para cuatro pasajeros que le correspondió y agradeció que nadie más se le uniera en el viaje que la asistente de viaje le había indicado duraría dos horas. Revisó el folleto que le había entregado, encontrando prácticamente el mismo trozo de texto corriente y soso de hace quince años atrás y fotografías de mala calidad en las que se mostraban los templos que se encontrarían en el destino al que se dirigían, y, por supuesto, la represa de Soyang y su historia.

Ewon se sintió un niño otra vez, un infante cuya biología le ponía una horca en el cuello pero que todavía no lo sabía. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía oír los gritos excitados de sus compañeros, los chillidos emocionados de los huérfanos en su primer viaje fuera de Seúl.

Poco a poco, arrullado por el monótono y repetitivo sonido de las ruedas del tren, se fue sumiendo en la inconsciencia otra vez mientras abandonaban el paisaje urbano de Seúl. Mookyul estaría burlándose de él, jamás había podido viajar sin dormirse.

-… Mookyul… -susurró antes de que el sueño le abrazara.

El subconsciente le llevó de la mano, entonces, a aquella cabaña fría y húmeda donde fue abandonado.

Su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas, sentía la garganta seca y al rojo vivo por haber gritado durante días, esperando que alguien pudiese oírle en medio de un bosque perdido en la nada.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mano para limpiarse los ojos, miró sus dedos largos con el anillo de Mookyul en su anular. Era un adulto ahora, entonces podría salir de la cabaña fácilmente. Su alfa estaría preocupado. Tenía que salir de allí.

Se levantó de la esquina llena de polvo donde se había estado abrazando a sí mismo y efectivamente, su línea de visión era de alguien de 180 cm. Con el corazón repiqueteando en sus oídos, extendió la mano hacia la puerta por la que había salido su mamá. No pudo abrirla tan solo girando el cerrojo, dio palmadas y puñetazos, comenzó a sudar frío al sentirse impotente de no poder librarse de un lugar tan fétido y oscuro incluso siendo un hombre ya.

Fue solo cuando lanzó todo su peso hacia la puerta que ésta cedió. El aire húmedo y pesado de un bosque antiguo le llegó a la nariz, había olor de humus descomponiéndose en el suelo y sonidos de aves revoloteando. Pero en un parpadeo, el paisaje mítico y nebuloso del bosque era reemplazado por un extenso campo de lirios naranjas y amarillos. Como si habría olvidado totalmente el miedo que le causaba la cabaña, se internó en el campo de flores. Ahora estaba desnudo, notó, sin embargo no le importó, caminó sintiendo la tierra haciéndole cosquillas en la planta de los pies.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, pasó un dedo por el pétalo de un lirio enorme y, como si hubiese acariciado una cuchilla, sintió dolor pequeño pero intenso. Una gota de sangre cayó en el campo y su miedo volvió a avivarse en su pecho.

Tenía que regresar, pensó y giró solo para encontrar que el terreno se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, cada pulgada de éste con lirios naranjas más grandes y más pegados los unos a los otros mientras avanzaba desesperadamente. Ahora sentía los pequeños cortes en las piernas, en las costillas, en los brazos. Las gotitas de sangre recorriendo hacia el sur hasta quedar en el suelo.

_-… Ewon… Ewon, tenemos que irnos… ¡Ewon!_

¡Ese era el jefe! Su desesperación incrementó pero ahora tenía una voz a la que seguir.

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! –gritó agobiado, no quería estar solo otra vez.

No importándole las miles de heridas que las malvadas flores le causaban, Ewon apretó el paso mientras seguía gritando por su alfa. Mas sus piernas cedieron, ahora veía que los cortes no eran superficiales como pensaba, la sangre salía de su cuerpo como un río carmesí.

-¡Mookyul, ayúdame! –pidió pero no tuvo respuesta. -¡Mookyul! ¡Mookyul!

-… pierta… ¡Despierta!

Con un sobresalto, el beta volvió a la consciencia y agradeció que todo aquello haya sido una pesadilla. Aún un poco desorientado se frotó los ojos y cuando los enfocó, vio unos ojos negros y bonitos enmarcados por las pestañas más largas que había visto en su vida, sin contar a las de Mookyul, por supuesto. Un chico le miraba con curiosidad y él descubrió que aquel dueño de semejantes ojos tenía una cara más bien común, piel besada por el sol, cabello castaño oscuro y peinado en un anticuado estilo, su nariz le dijo también que era un beta… pero con un olor más dulzón, como si fuese vino especiado.

-ah… lamento haberte sacudido pero estabas gritando. –se excusó el extraño.

Ewon se acomodó en su asiento y, avergonzado, limpió su barbilla de un hilillo de saliva que se le había escapado. Vaya, eso era vergonzoso. –lamento por haberte hecho asustar, y gracias por despertarme. Soy Jung Ewon, ¿Tú?

-Oh Yuhan –respondió –el carrito de servicio pasó hace poco… ¿quieres un poco de agua? Puedo alcanzarlo.

Ewon miró cómo su aparentemente compañero de viaje hacía ademán de levantarse. Él le detuvo de la muñeca, y no pudo evitar mirar la marca de enlace en su cuello. –no, no te molestes… solo… si no te importa, ¿podrías hablar de algo? Aún estoy un poco… impactado.

-no me importa –le dijo tranquilamente -¿Por qué estás yendo a Chuncheon?

No lo sabía, y estuvo a punto de decírselo pero no quiso parecer más patético de lo que ya parecía. –fui a Chuncheon cuando fui niño y ¿Quise repetir? Ahh o algo así… ¿tú?

-¡genial! –le respondió entusiasta –mi pareja es ingeniero en Soyang, no podemos vernos mucho porque estoy terminando mis estudios en Seúl así que… iré a visitarlo.

Ewon notó cómo Yuhan se sonrojaba ligeramente y su curiosidad inmediatamente se despertó, se quedó callado, sabiendo que la mayoría de personas no podían aguantar los silencios y hablaban tan solo por no quedarse mudos.

-… ahh… estoy en tratamiento de fertilidad y mi temperatura subió unos decimales esta mañana así que… no entiendo por qué estoy diciendo estas cosas… ahh…

-oh está bien –aseguró Ewon con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y abanicando el aire – ¿así que eres un omega recesivo? 

-sí, eso es correcto. Tú eres un beta puro ¿verdad?

Ewon se puso serio.

Nunca había dudado al responder esa pregunta, siempre había replicado con un seguro sí pero ahora… ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes.

-espero que no seas ningún centinela de Control de Sustancias –le susurró, inclinándose hasta poner uno de sus codos sobre la rodilla. –porque realmente soy omega.

El chico le miró, parpadeó, y le miró nuevamente. -¿por qué le dirías algo así a un extraño?

Ewon miró por la ventana, una sonrisilla curvándole los labios. –no lo sé… creo que tan solo quiero dejar de mentir, Oh Yuhan… pareces un chico confiable, recto, normal… me pregunto ¿qué se siente ser tan abierto y tan honesto hasta tal punto en el que no puedes dejar de contarle a un extraño como yo que estás haciendo este viaje con el único propósito de concebir? y por favor, no te ofendas… yo también estoy en el mismo tren, y no me refiero a éste… pero a diferencia de ti, yo no he podido decirle a quien me dio este anillo hace tres años que yo soy un omega… sigue creyendo que soy solo un beta puro, capaz de engendrar pero no de concebir cuando la verdad es al revés... ¿por qué te lo dije? ¿Por qué estoy huyendo hacia Chuncheon en lugar de ir hacia él? –sus ojos regresaron al muchacho, que ahora le miraba con una mezcla de confusión y desconfianza –cobardía… soy un cobarde, tan parecido a la mujer que me dio a luz y que lleva tres días y medio de muerta. Tal vez quiero que me juzgues, Oh Yuhan… que me digas lo estúpido que soy. ¿Quién sabe?

Ewon paró allí, dándose cuenta que estaba asustando al muchacho. Le dio una sonrisa más sincera entonces, aligerando el pesado ambiente de inmediato antes de volver a ver por la ventana.

Necesitaba un jodido cigarrillo, decidió entonces, sintiendo que la falta de nicotina estaba desestabilizando su ánimo aún más. -¿te importa si fumo?

Yuhan negó con la cabeza y encendió la ventilación del cubículo. Ewon sacó su paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor que ahora notaba era de Mookyul. No fue hasta que terminó el primero y encendió el segundo que notó los ojos negros de Yuhan mirándole.

-‘si quieren tener un bebé, tendrán que dejar de comportarse como unos críos rebeldes’ –dijo Yuhan mientras engrosaba su voz cómicamente –eso dijo mi doctor… allí comenzó a despotricar millones de “no”… no drogas, no alcohol, no tabaco, no grasas, no alimentos procesados, no sexo antes de que llegue mi celo… ahhh y la lista siguió por unos buenos cinco minutos. Al principio nos fastidiaron tantas prohibiciones, ¿sabes? Y te seré sincero, hemos transgredido la mayoría en más de una vez… -Yuhan miró los ojos celestes de su raro compañero de viaje que se habían posado con interés en él nuevamente. –pero mi pareja va a entrar en una edad en la que será difícil tener hijos y quería… darle uno, al menos.

Ewon abrió los ojos de repente, nuevamente curiosos por lo que descubría del muchacho tan recto.

-Él fue mi profesor de física en el colegio, mis padres estuvieron a un milímetro de denunciarle por acoso sexual cuando fui yo quien le sedujo… Jung Ewon, no hay nadie lo suficientemente confiable, recto y normal para juzgar a alguien. Si hiciste algo, debiste haber tenido tus motivos y nadie, mucho menos quien te ama, te debería ver con otros ojos después de que seas sincero.

Yuhan le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Aún anonadado, Ewon apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero portable que llevaba e impulsado por lo que había dicho, buscó las tres cajetillas que había comprado y las botó en el basurero en ese instante…

Con esos cigarrillos, Ewon no solo desechó el veneno que le nublaba los pulmones, con ellos se fue a la basura la última gota de duda que persistía en su interior.

Al llegar a Chuncheon, Ewon y Yuhan se despidieron y desearon lo mejor para el otro. El rubio beta se sintió más aligerado, como si el tren se llevase un equipaje que había cargado toda su vida y que ya no necesitaba acarrear más. Sin rumbo fijo, pero más estable de lo que se había sentido en días, caminó frente a la cartelera que ofrecía múltiples servicios a los visitantes que llegaban a la estación, encontró rápidamente una pequeña hostería que se encontraba bastante cerca de Soyang y tomó un desprendible de la hoja que la promocionaba. Buscó un taxi y el amable alfa de mediana edad le llevó hacia allá, comentándole sin cesar de la tienda de artesanías de su mujer y no parando de hablar un solo momento.

Ewon no se molestó por la perorata, tampoco le puso mucha atención y alrededor de media hora después, el taxista le anunció que estaban por llegar, Ewon asintió cordialmente y dio las gracias pero siguió mirando por la ventana mientras avanzaban lentamente por un camino empedrado. Debido a la baja velocidad, un portón de piedra y hiedra se veía a lo lejos pero no pudo ver qué decía el cartel ya que se había olvidado sus lentes.

-¿qué es eso que está allí? –le preguntó al taxista.

-Oh, tomé un atajo pero realmente no es permitido venir por aquí… es el orfanato de Omegas del distrito.

A medida que se acercaron y después de pasar un símbolo de zona restringida, pudo ver un “Ω” en el rótulo. El lugar parecía más bien una cárcel con altas y gruesas columnas y barrotes que terminaban en punta por donde las hiedras crecían. No pudo ver mucho más ya que el conductor, un poco nervioso ahora, aceleró el vehículo.

Bueno… si lo que estaba buscando era argumentos para sí mismo de que tomar Betadox era lo único que pudo haber hecho, pues los estaba encontrando.

Al llegar a la hostería, dos preciosas jovencitas que tendrían más o menos la edad de Nabin salieron a recibirle, seguidas de cerca por tres muchachos con los mismos años encima. No percibía ningún alfa en el colorido grupo, tan solo betas y omegas. Le ayudaron con el equipaje aunque dijo que no se molestaran y le guiaron a la recepción donde una seria omega de mediana edad le saludaba.

-¿Tenemos que esperar a alguien más con usted? –le preguntó con toda la formalidad del caso. Por los olores inmediatamente identificó que era la madre de todos aquellos jóvenes y al ver un beta aparentemente sin enlazarse todavía, llegado de la capital y con bastante dinero en la billetera, tenía que parecer lo suficientemente dura para que no tratara de sobrepasarse con alguno de sus hijos, pero sin anular la posibilidad que se fije en uno de ellos para algo serio.

-Mi pareja no pudo acompañarme, así que seré solo yo –dijo a propósito y la decepción de los jovencitos detrás de él fue más que obvia.

A partir de aquel momento, Ewon solo recibió cordialidad, ni más ni menos. Aunque si estuviese soltero, pensaba pícaramente, no le importaría robarle un beso o dos al que parecía el mayor de los hermanos, un alto pero delicado beta rubio platino que le estaba sirviendo soju.

_“Mookyul te castraría si supiera lo que estás pensando, contrólate”_

El primer día, Ewon lo pasó caminando en el sendero para turistas que era parte de la hostería. Dio cinco vueltas seguidas, cansándose a sí mismo, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, no podría dormir. Encontró la paz que tanto anhelaba allí, la hostería estaba casi vacía porque no a muchos les interesan los paisajes en el interior de Corea en ese momento del año, prefiriendo la mundana y ruidosa playa. Así que prácticamente solo, Ewon visitó el templo budista casi al caer la noche, lanzó monedas y tocó campanas como el monje le indicó y, aunque no se consideraba particularmente religioso, decidió que no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda del cielo en ese momento.

El segundo día en la hostería, Ewon se levantó cuando el sol estaba en lo alto, se remojó en el jacuzzi en solo agua fría ya que una persistente erección no bajaba, dudó un momento al tomar los supresores pero los tomó de todos modos y vagabundeó esta vez fuera de la hostería, encontrando bucólicos paisajes a los que fotografió. La tarde, absurdamente, se la pasó comiendo hasta que no pudo poner ni una sola partícula más en su estómago.

Fue en la expedición del tercer día que sus pies le llevaron a aquel lugar que le producía variados sentimientos desde ira hasta miedo… el orfanato de omegas.

Por casi una hora no hizo nada más que ir de un lado al otro, de un extremo del cerramiento de hiedras al otro, tratando de mirar entre el entretejido enredo de ramas pero no teniendo éxito, seguramente pensado para evitar personas fisgonas (como él) o enteramente pervertidas que veían a aquel lugar como un paraíso de sexo.

Estuvo a punto de irse en más de una vez, pero nuevamente volvió. Finalmente tocó el timbre que al sonar, espantó un grupo de pájaros que salieron volando. Esperó un buen rato donde los nervios parecían querer ahorcarle y finalmente alguien abrió una pequeña ventana por donde apareció un severo ojo negro.

-Hay un letrero de no entrar un kilómetro antes de cada camino que lleva aquí. ¿Qué quiere? –le preguntó una voz de hombre. Aguzó su nariz y sintió la dulzura venir detrás de aquella ventanilla, sin embargo con un olor ácido con el que se había familiarizado con Jiho. Supresores betadín.

-no… no quiero hacer daño a nadie –respondió Ewon, sumisamente y haciendo que sus feromonas beta se desplegaran, tranquilizando al omega detrás de la puerta. -¿sería posible que pueda entrar?

-cuello. –masculló la voz hoscamente y Ewon entendió que quería verificar si estaba enlazado.

-no estoy enlazado –respondió mientras le dejaba ver su cuello al omega.

-entonces de ninguna manera puede entrar. –dijo tajante y estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventanilla.

-¡no! ¡espere! Yo… esto es importante para mí. Será suficiente si pudiese responder algunas preguntas.

-¿Es usted de la prensa, entonces? ¡Cualquier pregunta que tenga sobre los servicios sociales para Omegas, puede ir a la secretaría del distrito! ¡Suficiente, salga de aquí o llamaré a la policía, esto es zona restringida!

-no soy de la prensa –respondió lo más tranquilamente que pudo haciendo que su olor tranquilizante se haga más intenso. –ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí –susurró mientras se despeinaba. -¿por qué no permiten el ingreso a betas?

-a los betas no enlazados también les afectaría estar allí adentro… actualmente casi la mitad de los chicos están en celo porque sus ciclos comienzan a sincronizarse cuando están en grupo. –respondió el guardia, un poco curioso ahora por la cara realmente afectada del beta, percibiendo también su confusión. –aquí adentro solo hay omegas, señor, incluido el personal de servicio y todas las personas de seguridad que estamos adentro, entienda que es un lugar en el que no puede entrar una persona de ninguna otra dinámica. Es lo único… lo único que se puede hacer por estos niños…

Después de ello, el guardia le dio una mirada larga y llena de frustración y preguntas también antes de cerrar la ventanilla. Ewon pudo oír cómo los pasos resonaban en la gravilla del camino que había detrás de la puerta y él también decidió irse.

En el camino de regreso a la hostería, Ewon se imaginó mil escenarios posibles que se darían detrás de esas hiedras. Se imaginó a sí mismo, pequeño, frágil, asustado. Lleno de terror por lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo. Se imaginó pasando los celos con sus compañeros de orfanato, tan o más frustrados y desesperados que él, buscando alivio de cualquier tipo. Arañando y suplicando por algo… _alguien_ que los aliviara.

Ciertamente sería el paraíso para cualquier pervertido, pero el infierno más grande para aquellas víctimas de sí mismos y sus instintos.

-¿Se… encuentra bien? –le preguntó el muchacho que había captado su atención desde el primer día y que se había encargado de atender sus necesidades. Prácticamente ni siquiera había notado que ya se encontraba bañado y listo para cenar en su habitación, el cielo estaba oscuro.

Ewon solo le miró servirle la cena, sus movimientos ágiles y delicados como los de una cortesana. Probó a darle una sonrisa ladeada y recibió la dulce contestación de sus mejillas ruborizadas.  

-¿Te gusta ser beta? –le preguntó Ewon, antes de que se levantara y le dijera que solo llamase a servicio si necesitaba algo. El chico se quedó sentado, quieto como una piedra, todavía sonrojado y sin entender por qué le hacía aquella pregunta.

-nunca me había puesto a pensar si me gusta o no… creo que es un poco absurdo pensar en eso cuando son cosas que no se pueden evitar…

Ewon se quedó en silencio otra vez, no sabiendo cómo responder a una réplica tan sabia que venía de un adolescente. El chico no supo si levantarse o no ya que Ewon no le despidió. Pasaron minutos así en los que él solo picoteó la comida y se divertía, un poco perversamente, con la incomodidad del joven beta.

-Hazme compañía. –le solicitó con voz franca, sin ningún tinte seductor o imponente, dándole la suficiente confianza de decir que no.

El muchacho solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza combinado con un “hnn” de acuerdo y picoteó algo de lo que todavía tenía en la bandeja.

-¿Por… por qué vino solo? En la recepción dijo que tenía una pareja… ¿por qué no está con usted?

-ahh, solo necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en lo nuestro… -le respondió y vio el breve brillo de esperanza en los ojos grises del chico –amo a mi pareja con todo mi corazón pero a veces es un dolor en el trasero.

_“Literalmente”._ Añadió para sí mismo y vio cómo el muchacho se sonrojaba y reía. –creo que solo las personas especiales pueden hacerle sentir así.

Ewon coincidió. El resto de la cena Ewon se divirtió al hacerle sonrojar con unas cuantas historias a medio contar de sus aventuras antes de que Mookyul llegara a su vida y cuando la comida había terminado, le dijo al chico que avisara a sus padres de su partida al día siguiente a primera hora.

Ya había tenido suficiente introspección por el momento. Su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón comenzaban a extrañar a Mookyul y no podía esperar por regresar y dormir en sus brazos… si era posible, hasta que todo este embrollo haya terminado.

***

Era jueves en la tarde ya. Mookyul acababa de tener una junta con el bróker que manejaba todas sus acciones en el KRX[2] y habían acabado de discutir sobre la mejor estrategia para enfrentar las consecuencias bursátiles que los cambios de Saehan y por lo tanto de C&M provocarían en su cotización en bolsa.  

Estaba cansado, sudado y con unos deseos increíbles de tener sexo con Ewon. También oscilaba entre el hambre y la náusea por haber comido algo que le sentó mal en el almuerzo. El sol que entraba por los grandes ventanales de la sala de reuniones y que hacían resplandecer al suelo de porcelanato como si se tratara de un lago de oro pero que reflejaba su calor también contribuía a su particular humor de mierda. No sabía ni para qué C&M gastaba millones y millones de won en decoración de interiores, el estilo minimalista de las sillas, la larga mesa de vidrio que creaba la ilusión de estar suspendida en el aire, la pared de oscuro granito… todo tan solo le recordó lo vacío que se sentía… que no estaba en casa… que si llegaba, nadie estaba ahí esperándole.

El lunes, después de su último y coqueto contacto con Ewon, él había entrado por las puertas de vidrio del magnífico edificio de C&M justo en medio de Yeoksam, el corazón de los negocios de Seúl, como el nuevo presidente de Saehan, la mesa directiva le daba la bienvenida a la sede central de C&M, todos adulando la particular discrepancia entre su capacidad con los negocios y su edad.

Era un momento para celebrar, se había dicho en cada segundo. El champán que se abrió era para él, los brindis eran suyos, los diarios tendrían un encabezado en su sección financiera con su nombre… había luchado toda la vida para ese instante, había abierto las piernas de manera vergonzosa e indecible durante años para conseguir ese reconocimiento, esos aplausos, ese poder…

¿Y por qué no se sentía feliz?

Ciertamente las palmadas en la espalda y los halagos del día lunes no se habían sentido ni siquiera la mitad de reconfortantes que cuando Ewon le felicitó por haber lavado un plato sin romperlo.

Ahora, casi una semana después de ese momento, la insatisfacción todavía se sentía rancia y desagradable en su paladar. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho tanto para conseguir algo tan fútil, tan irrelevante?

Y mientras tanto, el Viejo también recibía felicitaciones por un hijo tan capaz y brillante en todos los sentidos aunque Mookyul sabía perfectamente que todos aquellos magnates se habían lamido los bigotes pensando en él en más de una ocasión al saber que la satisfacción que el joven alfa le daba a Gunwoong también estaba en las sábanas... y no podían esperar por probar algo de aquello también.

Pero el viejo no dio más que breves asentimientos de cabeza y sonrisas irónicas y falsas… estaba demasiado ocupado perforándole con la mirada, con aquellos ojos grises y fríos que le observaban como si fuese un semental que acababa de ganar un trofeo.

Y como un demonio invocado por los pensamientos –en más de una ocasión creía que realmente lo era –pudo ver al Viejo acercarse a la sala de juntas.

Inmediatamente se tensó y se odió por ello. Vio a través de la pared de cristal que separaba la sala de juntas del pasillo el caminar recto, decidido y feroz de Gunwoong Lee, ni siquiera pareciendo que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a los sesenta ya.  

-¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión con esos oportunistas? –preguntó el alfa mayor tan pronto como entró.

Mookyul le miró con recelo mientras planeaba su escapada. –no estuvo mal… acordé una negociación para emisión de bonos al final del año antes de que el infierno estalle.

-deja de ser dramático, niño, ningún infierno va a estallar. –le dijo en aquel tono de “eres un ingenuo crío idiota todavía” y se sentó en una de las sillas giratorias y de alto espaldar, idénticas a las 30 que rodeaban la mesa de vidrio, cruzó las piernas y le miró, Mookyul testarudamente no bajó la mirada aunque deseaba hacerlo y luego le preguntó: -¿por qué no estás corriendo a casa con tu apetecible conejito?

-Tiene asuntos en Busán. –le dijo sin más y se levantó, sin embargo, antes de salir y cuando pasó al lado del Viejo, éste le detuvo de la muñeca. –Viejo… -le susurró amargamente, advirtiéndole.

Se levantó otra vez, todavía sintiéndose como cuando era niño, estaba a punto de atrapar a un pajarillo en las trampas que ponía en el jardín. Miró a su hermosa bestia y se alejó, sabiendo que tenía que ser paciente.

-cuéntame todo lo que sucedió en la reunión, te serviré un whisky… no me mires así, siéntate, dame un reporte.

Mookyul, todavía desconfiado hasta la médula, trató de huir. –tengo que regresar a casa…

-Oh por favor –masculló Gunwoong mientras servía el licor dándole la espalda a Mookyul –acabas de decir que tu conejito no está en Seúl.

-¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no le digas así?

El Viejo giró la cabeza y mirándole por encima del hombro, se rió. –lo siento –Le puso el vaso de whisky frente a Mookyul quien estaba obviamente ardiendo de la ira y la incomodidad y se sentó a su lado, aunque poniendo un poco de distancia entre las sillas. –muy bien, comienza.

A Gunwoong, por supuesto, no podía importarle menos lo que había sido discutido en la reunión pero disfrutaba del sonido grave y rico de la voz del joven alfa, de sus carnosos y llenos labios moviéndose, su mirada inteligente, el elegante movimiento con el que llevaba el whisky a su boca, cómo sus músculos se flexionaban debajo de la camisa… oh, ese muchacho era una sinfonía sensual encarnada.

Y como se esperaba, Mookyul comenzó a perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su voz cambió… trató de aclararse la garganta con el último trago de alcohol que le quedaba, no sabiendo que era la bebida (y un polvillo especial que había puesto en él) que le estaba haciendo sentir así.

Cuando vio que la fiera estaba lo suficientemente dopada se acercó.

-oh, pobre de ti, pequeño niño… ya deberías estar acostumbrado al alcohol a estas alturas de la vida –se burló.

Los desorientados ojos de Mookyul trataron de fijarse en él. –maldito… ¿qué mierda… le pusiste? Te… te advertí que si tratabas algo…

Gunwoong se burló otra vez y como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, se levantó, le dio un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza y luego cerró las persianas de la pared de cristal ocultándolos totalmente del resto de personas que estaban en el piso.

-¿Realmente lo harías, Mookyul? –le preguntó, desafiante. -¿en serio vas a abandonarlo todo cuando estás tan cerca de despojarme de todo lo que me queda? ¿Qué harás después? ¿Vivir toda la vida escondiéndote con tu jodido muñeco de mierda? Ha… no me hagas reír…

Y era verdad, en medio de aquel extraño estupor, Mookyul sabía que era imposible desistir ahora, sabía que huir en ese momento era una amenaza estúpida y sin sentido, no cuando estaba a menos de un año de ser libre si la Fiscalía no les descubría…

_Por todos los jodidos infiernos… Ewon va a matarme._

Mookyul le miró con odio entonces, ese hombre que tenía en frente era el mismísimo demonio o algo peor. Tenía todos los deseos de escupirle, maldecirle hasta que su garganta ardiese, demostrarle lo bueno que era al dejar a alguien reducido a pedazos…

Pero si lo hacía, el único que tenía algo que perder era él. Si lo hacía, Gunwoong no dudaría al herirle donde más le dolía.

Su Zorro.

-Veo que ya lo entiendes, Mookyul… -el Viejo se sentó a su lado otra vez, acercó su silla a la suya y le pasó una mano por su frente afiebrada. –he sido generoso estos años, te solté la cadena un momento pero ahora… ahora cuando estoy tan cerca de perderte definitivamente jugaré todas las cartas que tengo. Entrégate otra vez y tu lindo conejito estará a salvo en tu madriguera.

-Te odio… -gruñó Mookyul con los dientes apretados y esa sonrisa profunda y malvada le respondió. Quiso levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y entumecido.

Gunwoong viajó por su dorada piel humedecida de sudor y aún cubierta por la camisa, pasó un dedo por su delineada clavícula y el aroma picante de Mookyul comenzó a hacer su magia prendiendo fuego a su carne envejecida, levantando su hombría, zumbando en sus oídos, vibrando en su piel… el sol daba los últimos escollos de su ardiente calor de verano y su mano terminó su recorrido, llegando a la adormecida hombría a la que había visto transformarse en aquellos años dorados.

A Mookyul, de repente, se le dificultó la respiración… en realidad iba a pasar y no podía haber algo más humillante, más detestable…

-¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces, maldito viejo enfermo!?

Y abrió los ojos para encontrar un par de océanos embravecidos, la amenaza de las manos de Gunwoong inmediatamente se retiró y apenas pudo registrar la tormenta de cabellos rubios que se acercaba al Viejo y antes de que pudiese hacer algo y ordenarle a su inútil cuerpo que se levantara y lo impidiera, Ewon ya le había dado un golpe a Gunwoong justo en medio de la cara.

-¡Ewon, no!

-¡ÉL ES MÍO, JODIDO PEDÓFILO! –gritó el beta sintiendo arder su cuerpo con furia, deseando arrancar esas horribles manos de sus brazos y metérselas por la boca pero solo tuvo que conformarse con ponerse sobre él y asestarle un par de golpes antes de que Mookyul pudiese detenerlo.

-¡Zorro, detente! –exclamó antes de poder por fin levantarse y detener a Ewon, agarrarle los brazos y levantarle.

-Pagarás por esto, Jung Ewon –masculló Gunwoong para sí mismo mientras veía cómo Mookyul sacaba al maldito beta de la sala de juntas y desaparecían. Aún tendido en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando y el ojo comenzando a inflamarse, juró con todo su ser que no tendría misericordia para Jung Ewon.

***

Mookyul sentía la cabeza explotar pero solo después de arrastrar a su furioso compañero desde la sala de juntas hasta su oficina y decirle a su secretaria que se fuera temprano para luego encerrarse con él en su nuevo espacio de trabajo pudo respirar otra vez y dejar de forzar a su cuerpo, desplomándose entonces en el sofá de cuero negro.

Vagamente pudo registrar que Ewon seguía respirando como un toro antes de una corrida, su aroma normalmente dulce ahora transformado por la amarga ira. Sin embargo, cuando logró reunir el valor suficiente para mirarlo, no pudo ver nada en el rostro del beta… su tez estaba totalmente despojada de cualquier emoción.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con cautela, todavía no mirándole a los ojos y cubriéndose los suyos con el antebrazo.

-¿¡Qué hago aquí!? ¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!

-Trabajo aquí –respondió como si fuese elemental aunque sabía que eso solo le molestaría aún más.

-¡Ya me doy cuenta! Y por todos los infiernos ¡Tómame en serio por una sola vez en tu vida! –Ewon estuvo mirándolo desde arriba en un momento y agarrando el brazo con el que quería escudarse de la ira del beta. -¿Qué. Haces. Aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, trabajo aquí… -al ver que el rubio quería asestarle un golpe, le detuvo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban -¡Tranquilízate de una buena vez, Ewon!

-q-que me tranquilice… ¡Que me tranquilice! ¡¡Acabo de venir del funeral de mi madre suicida y qué es lo que encuentro!! ¡MI novio a punto de acostarse con ese jodido viejo en la sala de reuniones!!! ¡No me digas que me tranquilice!!

-¡Pues te lo digo! No pasó… no pasó nada… ¿Podrías conducir a casa? Me siento mareado…

Ewon tenía ganas de despellejar vivo al alfa pero se detuvo al oír aquello. -¿Mareado?

-Sí, mareado… el Viejo puso algo en mi bebida… como te decía, ¿Podrías conducir?

-Ese jodido desgraciado…

-¡Ewon, basta! –detuvo Mookyul al beta antes de que se levantara y fuese a acabar con lo que quedaba del viejo.

El beta pedía sangre de la misma manera cuando encontró cabellos grises en su cama. Pero esta vez era mucho peor. En aquel momento del pasado aquellos asquerosos cabellos fueron la única prueba de lo que Mookyul hacía con aquel malnacido pero esta vez… esta vez él había visto a esa alimaña sobre _su_ alfa, olisqueando su esencia, tocando su hombría... y no había podido soportarlo.

-es… Mookyul, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme calma cuando... Jefe… te necesitaba tanto que quise darte una sorpresa e ir directamente del aeropuerto a la oficina y puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando Minsoo me contó que estabas en la sede desde el lunes?

_“¿Por qué sigues escondiendo cosas?”_ Quiso preguntarle, sin embargo, él no estaba en posición de cuestionar algo así.

-este es el mismísimo nido de esa víbora, Jefe… no… te lo dije… no quiero compartirte… no quiero… yo… no quiero perderte…

Mookyul ahora miró fijamente a su Zorro sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de su oficina, sus hombros temblando y el aire inundado con el salino olor de las lágrimas. Allí regresaron a su mente los últimos acontecimientos, las últimas cosas que Ewon había dicho: “él es mío”, “mi novio”… “ _no quiero perderte”._

Se acercó entonces a él, cuidando de no tropezarse con sus propios pies y caer pero afortunadamente llegó frente a Ewon de una pieza y haciéndose una de las tantas preguntas que se había hecho en los últimos meses: ¿Por qué Ewon lloraba? Nunca le había visto tan volátil, tan intranquilo o triste… y su corazón dolía tanto al verle así…

E hizo lo único que sabía hacer para consolar.

Tomó esas manos de largos y delicados dedos que cubrían su rostro sonrojado por las lágrimas y las puso en su cintura. Cubrió sus mejillas con sus manos después, y fijando su mirada en esos atormentados mares, le aseguró que era suyo, solamente de él y para siempre.

Y le besó.

Cómo había extrañado esos labios voluminosos y enrojecidos de amapola. Su aliento, su humedad, la forma en la que le hacía sentir… abrió su boca deliberadamente y el Zorro, perdido en la posesividad que le dominaba, deslizó su lengua por inercia y acarició el interior de sus mejillas, su paladar, sus dientes…

Eso era más que un beso, después de casi una semana de estar separados, todo lo que sus cuerpos deseaban era bañarse en el otro, intoxicarse en esencias y fluidos, aprisionarse y liberarse una y otra vez hasta que no exista ni pasado ni futuro, tan solo labios, piel y sudor.

Y en esa necesidad tan imperiosa, en esa ansia arremolinada en sus entrañas, Ewon se encontró a sí mismo deseando imprimir su olor en el desconocido lugar, dejar en claro a todos los que tuviesen nariz que Mookyul era suyo… y el alfa lo notó, entendió esa furia y avaricia por él y su corazón palpitó al notarlo.

Ewon deseaba reclamarle como nunca lo había hecho.

En un diálogo silencioso de miradas se entendieron, los ojos azules de Ewon hablaban de posesividad y dominio, exigían algo en Mookyul que jamás habían exigido antes, el torcer lo normal por amor.

Y a Mookyul, la idea de tenerlo de esa manera, literalmente zambullirle y engullirle en él hasta que el Zorro quedase reducido a migajas, nunca le enardeció tanto y, sintiendo la brasa tentadora bajo su piel, el alfa bajó una de las manos del beta que reposaba en su cintura hacia su glúteo, la apretó y sintió presión en su músculo… y un sonrojo profundo y acalorado subió a las mejillas de Ewon.

Le daría a su Zorro lo que no había dado a nadie: a _él._ La última parte que le quedaba de sí mismo.

Separó su mano, dejando a la del Zorro allí en su trasero y el asustado beta la retiró inmediatamente solo para que Mookyul la vuelva a colocar allí.

-Vamos, Zorrito… ¿Ha sido tanto tiempo que ya olvidaste qué hacer? –le susurró desafiante y con su sonrisa torcida y pícara.

Y lo notó en sus ojos. Esa carita dulce se transformó en la de un lujurioso beta dominante y le recorrió con la mirada todo su cuerpo. –¿Estás hablando en serio, Jefe?

-Muy en serio. –respondió a la vez que le sonreía nuevamente y se mojaba los labios, y ese gesto por supuesto no pasó desapercibido.

El beta sintió toda la ira dentro de sí calmarse, siendo más fuerte la llama del deseo que la del enojo, disfrutó de éste corriendo por sus venas ahora, el aroma de su Jefe envolviéndole y mareándole y no pudo evitar el ronroneo que le acarició la garganta.

_“Por fin… por fin será mío y enteramente mío.”_ Se regocijaba Ewon viendo cómo los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban la piel que su alfa le revelaba mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. La dorada piel le invitó a depositar besos y lamer su exquisito y picante sabor.

Mookyul se debatía entre dar una risilla burlona por lo evidentemente hambriento que su beta estaba, pero lo que estaba haciendo no se trataba de jueguecitos de poder y humillación, no… él no se abriría para Ewon porque era la única manera de sentir que tenía algún control sobre alguien, no usaría su cuerpo como su espada y su escudo contra la crueldad, no se usaría a sí mismo como una moneda de cambio… no le daría a su Zorro su cuerpo de esa manera y sabía que él no lo aceptaría así tampoco, no cuando él le miraba ahora como alguna clase de tesoro, alguna maravilla que quería poseer pero guardar celosamente…

-remiéndame, Zorrito… -le susurró mientras guiaba sus manos debajo de la camisa y temblaba ante el toque de sus dedos fríos. –donde él dejó huecos… quítame esas caricias que me ensuciaron por años.

Ewon apretó la mandíbula y ahora la determinación brillaba en sus ojos. Se levantó del sillón y le quitó a su alfa la camisa deslizándola por sus brazos, no desaprovechando la oportunidad de acariciarle sus fuertes y amplios hombros y sentía las inquietas manos de Mookyul comenzando a desnudarle también, sus labios rivalizaban y se deslizaban por las planicies de su piel.

Lo último que vio el sol fue dos cuerpos desnudos danzando el uno sobre el otro en el sofá, los labios del beta haciendo lo que le había sido ordenado, limpiando cada resquicio, cada músculo, cada pliegue y llanura del delicioso y fuerte cuerpo que se le presentaba.

Mookyul no sabía por qué habían esperado tanto por revertir papeles, quizá porque el trasero del Zorro era el nirvana mismo y no creía posible que hubiese otra manera de encontrar placer entre ambos pero ahora, escondidos en la complicidad de la oscuridad con nada más que los sonidos húmedos de las succiones y besos de Ewon sobre su piel y el cuero del sofá crujiendo debajo de ellos, Mookyul podía decir que la dedicación de las caricias de su beta estaban despertando cosas sobre su cuerpo que jamás había sentido. Podía dejarse llevar, disfrutar del abandono que se podía tener al ser pasivo y dejárselo todo a Ewon… y lo necesitaba, necesitaba dejarse a sí mismo al cuidado de su amante.

Ewon, por su lado, temía que eso no funcione, había deseado hacerlo durante tanto tiempo, en tantas ocasiones… saltar sobre Mookyul cuando deliberadamente salía de la ducha, oliendo a loción y alfa, húmedo y tibio… cuando fruncía el ceño al concentrarse, o cuando era testigo de los raros gestos dulces que el hombre de negocios (¡ahem! gángster) tenía con él o con alguna otra persona. Y ahora estaba sucediendo.

Y por todos los cielos, todo había desaparecido… solo estaba Mookyul debajo de él, su suave, caliente y sudorosa piel, su olor pungente y magnético. Probó una caricia a su firme pectoral y se sintió como si de sus dedos salieran rayos que electrocutaban la dura carne y allí, entre la masculinidad y virilidad de su pecho, dos turgentes y florecientes pezones se irguieron.

-mmnn… -fue el extraño sonido de un gemido prisionero entre los dientes que mordían un hinchado labio y probó a hacer rodar el pequeño apéndice entre sus dedos. Esta vez, un espasmo le recorrió a su hermoso alfa y sus caderas, involuntariamente, se alzaron buscándole… estando ya totalmente erecto.

-qué rayos… -comentó torpemente Ewon, no creyendo que fuese verdad.

-cierra la puta boca, Ewon. –respondió el alfa a punto de morir de la vergüenza al sentir que su torrente  sanguíneo le traicionaba y alimentaba su entrepierna y sus pezones, sensibilizándolos de una manera que muchos alfas creerían indigno, sin embargo, aquel tipo de caricias fueron las primeras que su cuerpo había conocido… y los viejos hábitos difícilmente mueren.

Era como estar haciendo el amor con alguien completamente nuevo, pensaba Ewon. El normalmente demandante Mookyul ahora se dejaba acariciar, permitía que le torturase con lánguidos toques que apenas calificaban como tales y le inspiraba a recordar todos aquellos trucos, ritmos y movimientos que había aplicado a un colorido número de ansiosos omegas y betas que bandereaban sus redondos y hermosos traseros para él.

 Pero algo que siempre había sido una chispa que provocaba un incendio dentro de él era…

-tus… tus piernas, Jefe. –susurró a su oído, y sintió el ritmo de su respiración aumentar, chocando contra su cuello –abre tus piernas.

Mookyul estaba seguro que su corazón se saltó un latido porque con esa sedosa voz que normalmente se tornaba aguda debido a los tormentos carnales de los cuales él era el autor, ahora le murmuraba grave y suavemente una demanda que le pondría definitivamente en el otro extremo de los roles del juego que habían tomado con naturalidad.

Pero que se joda la naturalidad.

Las abrió.

Ese momento. Ese pequeño momento era el que inauguraba la dulzura y el ardor de unirse a alguien, dominarle, poseerle, exprimirle hasta la última gota y comenzar otra vez. El permiso que el otro cuerpo otorgaba al suyo para amarse… y lo hizo, se extendió entre sus largas y fuertes piernas como si siempre hubiese pertenecido allí y encontró en el calor de sus muslos las respuestas a todo lo que le turbaba, todo lo que iba mal desaparecía… Mookyul se entregaba, ¿qué más se podía pedir?

Lenta, muy lentamente enrolló su cadera hacia adelante, sus miembros encontrándose y acariciándose húmedamente y ambos reprimieron un impúdico gemido. Y lo hizo otra vez… y otra… y otra…

-¡Ewon! –gruñó el alfa, no sabiendo qué más hacer, no recordando jamás haber tenido una sensación así. Toda su piel se incineraba pero a la vez pedía más.

Su nombre en ese tono y en esos labios le devolvió a Ewon a la realidad de la que por un momento se había escapado, demasiado extasiado con el roce que provocaba estar así con Mookyul, finalmente siendo su igual.

Tenía que prepararle, recordó… tenía que preparar su entrada.

Después de un húmedo recorrido con su boca hacia el sur, finalmente llegó al bosque espeso de vellos oscuros que coronaban la impresionante virilidad de Mookyul. Lengüeteó la punta, hizo ademán de succionarla sin hacerlo realmente, jugueteó con sus testículos pesados y llenos, mojó con su saliva todo punto desde su glande hasta sus ingles, recurrió a todas las artimañas licenciosas que había descubierto que volvían loco al Jefe.

Y por fin, la señal que esperaba.

Otro espasmo que llevaba sus caderas hacia arriba y ponía sus labios a tan solo una pulgada de distancia del tesoro que había esperado pacientemente durante todos esos años.  

-no… espera, Zorro, esp- ¡hmm!

Oh… tan sexy…

Tuvo que apretar su pene con crueldad para no correrse con tan solo eso, el jadeo de su alfa y su sabor en los labios. Y deseó oírle otra vez, pero con más pasión, con más deseo.

-¡qué mierda estás haciendo! –demandó saber Mookyul cuando sintió que las manos de Ewon le sostenían las piernas debajo de las rodillas y las forzaba hasta su pecho, doblándolo en dos, exponiendo su núcleo.

-eres alfa, Jefe, sabes perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo. –respondió sin ningún tipo de arrepentimientos, ya se preocuparía por las consecuencias después. –a menos que tengas algo de lubricante cerca, esto es la mejor opción.

¡Cómo podría tener lubricante! Ya despejado del sedante –y al parecer de uno combinado con algún tipo de afrodisíaco –su cabeza volvía a estar sobre los hombros y a pesar de estar en total oscuridad, las luces de ciudad eran suficientes para que Ewon pudiese ver un sonrojo que no había visto nunca sobre sus mejillas. Y ese momento, tan frágil y decisivo donde tenía que escoger entre abandonar todo lo que significaba ser alfa o negarse y montar a Ewon como si de un castigo se tratase y afirmar su dominio sobre él, Mookyul siseó al sentir más besos en la parte interior de los muslos, en sus testículos, en aquella protuberancia entre su entrada y su escroto y ahora…

-¡Mmmgh! –reprimió otro gemido después de sentir una traviesa lengua viajando justo por el lugar que pensaba.

El Zorro era un jodido buen amante no importaba si estaba arriba o abajo. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de caer preso de un placer tan puro y abrumador que le dejó ciego por un instante, una dicha que era traída por la maravillosa boca de Ewon en su esfínter que parecía estar loco por las atenciones que se le daban y le devolvía los besos a quien se los prodigaba. Las manos del beta, mientras tanto, estaban muy ocupadas entre masturbarle erráticamente y sostenerle quieta y firmemente en su lugar.

Y su lengua… el mojado músculo penetrando después de un dedo curioso en su entrada. Y luego fueron dos…

Y al tercero fue su fin.

Ewon no supo cómo no eyaculó al sentir los espasmódicos movimientos del lugar que le daría un placentero albergue en los próximos minutos, ni cuando la mano de Mookyul se enredó en sus cabellos, indecisa si retirarle de ahí o apretarle aún más o cuando un “¡Ewon!” estalló de sus labios, fuerte y agonizante como un grito de batalla.

Pero no lo hizo, no terminó. Estaba desesperado por más.

Más de su esencia, más de su pasión. Más de él mismo. Más, más y más.

_“Se siente tan bien… tan… tan bien”_ pensaba Mookyul y no lo admitiría ni en mil años. Pero su cuerpo entero exclamaba precisamente esas palabras, silenciosa pero apasionadamente le hacía saber que disfrutaba de todo lo que Ewon tenía para darle.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, el beta hizo su camino de regreso al norte de la misma manera en la que bajó, esta vez encontrándose con los riachuelos de semen de Mookyul, disfrutándolos y bañando su boca en ellos, el sabor amargo y salado tan familiar para él, tan bienvenido en su lengua.

Y compartió el sabor con Mookyul, le dejaría probar a qué sabía él mismo pero sobre sus labios. Le besó torpemente y el alfa le recibió con una agónica caricia por su espalda, tan lenta y llena de sentimientos hasta llegar a la nuca y presionarle contra la cara mucho más.

-eres un jodido Zorro astuto –le susurró en medio del beso, entre sus labios, entre los temblores que ahora victimizaban a ambos pero sintió cómo sonreía triunfantemente.

Y alzó las piernas para acunarle. ¿qué más daba ahora? Ya habían llegado tan lejos, y todo lo que era él exclamaba a gritos por todo lo que era Ewon.

El beta entendió y bajó una mano hasta donde sus pelvis se juntaban, tomó su miembro y lo acercó.

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! –exclamó al sentirse a sí mismo perdiéndose en aquel túnel tan prohibido.

Mookyul apretaba su mandíbula, sus dientes rechinando contra sí al tener algo que le invadía, que le poseía, que exigía entrar.

Pero no era la dolorosa invasión que conocía. No era la posesión del demonio que le había tenido prisionero por tantos años.

Era Ewon. Ewon y su sonrisa, Ewon y su luz y su calor. Era su beta, tan perdido en las sensaciones que experimentaban que lloraba sin darse cuenta.

Y le dejó entrar… y resbaló hasta que no había ni un solo milímetro separándoles.

-¡Ah! –exclamaron al unísono. Apretado, acalorado, húmedo… su encuentro, diferente y el mismo por igual como el horizonte donde el cielo y el mar se encontraban hasta perderse, hasta no saber cuál es cuál.

Se aruñaron, se acariciaron… el ritmo tan perfecto como si lo hubiesen estado ensayando toda su vida.

Y todo lo que significaba abrirse para alguien cambió totalmente. El espejo donde veía a un pequeño violado por ese demonio de humo en un sofá blanco, las miles de veces que se había entregado mientras el ángel le consolaba en los resquicios de su mente… se rompió… se hizo mil pedazos hasta ya no existir.

Entregarse a Ewon era lo único que podía significar entregarse a alguien. Todo lo que involucraba tener a otro entre sus piernas desapareció. Solo existía Ewon, las almendras de su aroma, el trigo de su cabello, el agua de sus ojos, la crema de su piel… solo él y nadie más.

Impulsado por ese sentimiento de libertad, atrevidamente comenzó a buscarle, su cuerpo pidiéndole a su beta que le dé más.

-vamos, Zorrito… ¿eso es todo? –le desafió sabiendo que se arrepentiría pero funcionó. Los movimientos se acortaron y el astuto Zorro volvió a doblarle en dos, el nuevo ángulo encontrando su próstata y haciéndole ver miles de colores tras sus párpados. Se retorció en respuesta, arqueó su espalda y gimió esta vez sin esconder nada.

-voy… voy a… -advirtió Ewon entre jadeos vagamente reconocibles. Pero a diferencia de Ewon, él quería oler a su beta por meses, dejarse marcar íntimamente. Así que bloqueó su escape con sus piernas y ahí estaba.

El gemido, el gruñido de su hermoso Ewon en éxtasis, la corriente eléctrica de su orgasmo viajando desde su cerebro hacia el último rincón de su ser. La manera en que se aferraba a él, o las vibraciones arrítmicas de su miembro dentro de él… nunca supo qué le llevó al límite a él también pero lo hizo, y lo gritó.

-¡Ewon!

Se sostuvieron el uno al otro después de haberse lanzado al vacío del placer, respiraron en las almizcladas esencias de ambos. Se acariciaron sin rumbo fijo hasta que sus latidos volvieron a sus corazones y de la nada, sonrieron. No podían ver sus caras claramente, pero el uno sabía que el otro sonreía…

Felicidad. Eso era… no había otra palabra para describir la manera tan profunda en la que el uno se derramaba en el otro.

Se vistieron después, Mookyul todavía un poco débil de piernas y viscoso pero adorando tener algo tan privado y carnal de su beta dentro de él, Ewon con un ligero dolor de hombros que sabría que se multiplicaría al día siguiente. Pero tan satisfechos que no podían dejar de sonreír.

Al salir de la mano vieron a pocas personas en las que se podría encontrar cualquier tonalidad de carmín existente, unas susurrando y otras evitando mirarlos pero las suficientes para que llevaran el mensaje a todos los que trabajaban allí.

Mookyul tiene dueño.

 

[1] Un término cariñoso para el esposo.

[2] Korean Exchange, bolsa de valores de Corea del Sur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y recalco: Lo que acaba de pasar con Ewon y Mookyul fue necesario para Mookyul ya que se liberó en cierto sentido del hombre que le violó. Superó un trauma. 
> 
> Además tengo buenas noticias, dos capítulos más están enteramente escritos y solo falta editar y corregir para publicarlos. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, también insisto en que no importa cuanto tiempo demore, terminaré esta historia.


	9. Capítulo nueve: Totalmente descubierto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! he terminado otro semestre de mi universidad y he comenzado a escribir el fanfic otra vez. Disfruten de leer!

En el año 105 d.C. un eunuco chino inventa el papel. Las vicisitudes que se dieron para que este importante, pero aparentemente insignificante invento fueron varias e ingratamente, la vida llevó a tal eunuco a cometer suicidio. 

Diecinueve siglos después, la invención de las computadoras, el internet y otras tecnologías, han hecho perder la perspectiva de la increíble importancia que una hoja de papel tiene.

¿Pero por qué el papel es tan importante?

Un montón de fibras de celulosa no son importantes en sí, sino lo que se escribe sobre ellas.

Declaraciones de impuestos, teorías científicas, contratos entre naciones, cartas secretas de amantes, sentencias de muerte, exámenes médicos…

Y en especial el examen de dinámicas de Ewon Jung que ahora hervía en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta Ferragamo como si no fuese un simple y viejo papel arrugado, sino una daga hirviendo con la que apuñalaría a un enemigo.

_Jung Ewon – Omega._

***

**_Un día antes…_ **

Ewon adoraba despertarse así, poco a poco. No alarma, no responsabilidades para el día ni un hambriento alfa que le sacara de las sábanas y lo colocara frente a la cocina incluso antes de abrir enteramente los ojos. Solo el sol de las ocho de la mañana calentando sus piernas y la picante esencia de Mookyul flotando por doquier.

Suspiró en alivio, ya estando relativamente en paz. Casi esperó sentir el cuerpo de Mookyul a su lado pero recordó que hace unas horas, le había despertado con toques indecentes y diciéndole al oído que iría al gimnasio con los muchachos, invitándole a participar y recibiendo un gruñido.

Después de darle un cachete en el trasero y decirle que era un Zorro holgazán, se había ido, dejándole disfrutar de enredarse en las sábanas de lino y rodar por toda la cama para después quedarse dormido otra vez.

Ahora, aún con los ojos cerrados pero enteramente consciente, Ewon casi lamentó no haber aceptado la invitación de su alfa. En ese momento seguramente, después de unos cuantos kilómetros en la caminadora estaba levantando pesas, flexionando los músculos de sus brazos hasta hincharlos deliciosamente, sudando por todos los poros y emitiendo ese aroma tan masculino y potente que los muchachos le mirarían anonadados por tal muestra de virilidad. En unos momentos pasarían al rin y uno a uno, Mookyul les haría caer… por todos los cielos… tan solo pensarlo y tenía una majestuosa erección.

Estaba a punto de atender aquel problema, meter la mano dentro de su pijama, meneársela hasta quedarse ciego y tal vez, si tenía suerte, Mookyul regresaría en medio de su encuentro consigo mismo… hmmm le presentaría el trasero a su alfa y él, sudoroso y dominante, le ayudaría a comenzar la mañana de la mejor manera posible.

Sí, eso era, sexo el domingo por la mañana era lo único que le faltaba a ese día para ser perfecto. Decididamente y sin abrir los ojos todavía, se bajó los pantalones del pijama hasta las rodillas y se sorprendió por el aire frío que acarició su miembro. Pensó en Mookyul y en sus músculos, en su espalda, en su pecho, en sus piernas… luego en su rostro, sus ojos y boca tan perfectos… y en su miembro… oh, tan rojo y orgulloso, apuntando directamente a él…

-¡Mierda, Ewon!

Ewon abrió los ojos de golpe y se tapó con la sábana, su fantasía totalmente rota y reemplazada por la imagen de un omega embarazado aún en pijama. Por un momento sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado a una dimensión desconocida donde Jiho seguía siendo su pareja y se hinchaba con su bebé dentro, pero el aroma de Mookyul en la cama le devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Jiho! ¿qu… qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras se sumía en un pozo de vergüenza.- ¿Cómo entraste?

-Mookyul y tú nunca cierran el departamento… Ewon… ¿P-Por qué no me llamaste?

Ese era el puchero que Ewon no había resistido cuando estaban en el primer año de la universidad, su rosado labio hacia afuera mientras sus cejas se juntaban y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de lágrimas. Estuvo a punto de salir de la cama y abrazarle, pero… aún tenía un duro asunto debajo de las sábanas. En lugar de ello le dio una mirada de disculpa, se hizo a un lado y palmeó el lugar que dejó libre. Vio en Jiho un poco de duda, sin embargo el pequeño –y redondo, pero no lo diría si no quería perder la cabeza –se acostó a su lado y se pegó a él como ventosa.

-mi madre se suicidó el viernes de la anterior semana. –declaró Ewon sin ninguna emoción en su voz y continuó antes de que Jiho dijera algo: -y estoy bien, mi madre murió desde que cruzó el umbral de la puerta de aquella cabaña pero tenía asuntos que resolver con respecto a mi hermana...

Tan pronto como se calló, el omega le miró fijamente y rompió a llorar y Ewon comenzó a flipar.

-No… no, Jiho, ¡no llores! –dijo el beta en pánico.

-es… es que… ¿Qué son mis problemas comparados con algo como eso? – contestó entre sollozos y siguió llorando hasta que sus ojos se hincharon.

-oh no se trata de eso, te dije que estoy bien… ¿Qué sucedió?

Jiho, aún en medio de una tormenta de lamentos, se quejó de algo que Dohoon había hecho.

-No te preocupes –le tranquilizó Jiho. –le mandé un mensaje hace poco de que no quería verle y que estoy contigo.

_Estúpido y bruto alfa._ Pensaba Ewon, un poco cómicamente porque llevaba diciéndole así desde secundaria. Finalmente a la mitad de la historia, Ewon logró tranquilizar a su estúpido pene y también al llanto de Jiho, cuando terminó la tormenta y tan solo quedaron pequeños hipos aquí y allá, Ewon le abrazó, diciéndole que lo que experimentaba eran las hormonas que habían puesto de cabeza a su cuerpo, le dijo que incluso podía olerlo en él, toda esa carga hormonal que hacían de Jiho una bomba a punto de estallar.

-No puedo creer que hayas tomado el auto, Jiho… eso es peligroso ¿lo sabes?

Jiho, como un niño reprendido, se escondió en su pecho y susurró: -no tenía otra opción… no me regañes, solo quería verte… y… uh… ¿cómo van las cosas con Mookyul?

Ewon lo pensó. Todo había cambiado de cierta manera pero de otra, todo seguía igual.

-oh, vamos… ¿qué sucedió? –le preguntó Jiho, nuevamente preocupado.

-nada. Todavía nada… no me mires así, te dije que se lo iba a decir, no me he retractado de esa decisión, tampoco de esperar hasta que Namgi nazca.

Y con cariño, Ewon acarició el vientre de Jiho. –cuatro meses, ¿Eh?

-pff no me lo recuerdes –respondió y acarició el otro lado de su hinchado abdomen –parece que he estado embarazado toda mi vida… no puedo esperar para que estés así de gordo y que no puedas ver tu propio pene. –declaró con una risa maléfica, muy similar a las de Mookyul. –aunque dudo que aquél paquete desaparezca tan fácilmente.

-¡Jiho! –le reprendió nuevamente, esta vez sintiéndose más avergonzado.

-¡qué! Es verdad, no lo tienes como un omega, luce tan grande como lo recordaba.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido o un insulto? –continuó Ewon, queriendo inflar su ego un poco.

Jiho rió a carcajadas y cuando se calmó le preguntó, muy solemnemente y susurrando: -si eres… bueno… omega… ¿por qué lo tienes así? ¿y por qué eres tan alto y… fuerte?

Ahora fue el turno de Ewon de reír. –bueno, es el betadox… si se lo comienza a tomar antes de que el primer celo se presente, como lo hice yo, se tiene una pubertad de beta y no de omega. Lo único que el betadox no consigue es que quien lo toma pueda embarazar a alguien como lo haría un beta real.

Y cuando lo dijo, otra vez esa sensación de ser una mentira andante recorrió todo su cuerpo, dándole escalofríos. Nunca había tenido una crisis de identidad tan grande.

-lo lamento. –se disculpó el omega.

Ewon se acurrucó más a un lado de Jiho, permitiéndose dar rienda suelta al instinto de un omega de buscar cariño y apoyo en otro y allí notó que era la primera cosa que le permitía a su omega interior disfrutar. Jiho respondió al toque, no de una manera sexual sino fraternal dejando que el vientre quede en medio de ambos, abrigado por el calor corporal de Ewon, creando un lazo con él también.

El beta estuvo a punto de dormirse así, pero, como había sucedido tanto en los últimos días desde que _aquello_ pasó, las imágenes oscuras de Mookyul entregándose corrieron en su mente.

No tenía que decirlo. No debía.

Pero Ewon no podría dejar pasar la oportunidad para alardear.

–se lo hice a Mookyul. –declaró sin más.

-¿¡Qué!?

Ewon tan solo asintió, sabía que Jiho le había oído perfectamente y la estupefacción le había dejado mudo.

-no, eso no te lo creo. –Ewon se encogió de hombros. –no es en serio… ¿Lo es? ¡Oh por dios! ¿Cómo fue?

Ewon bajó los ojos, se mordió el labio en un intento de suprimir la sonrisa que se le comenzaba a dibujar, sentía que las mejillas se le ponían rojas. –fue lindo… -respondió finalmente, no sabiendo qué más decir. Había sido muy, muy lindo.

Jiho hizo otro puchero. –oh vamos, no seas un bastardo infeliz y cuéntamelo todo.

Y como si fuese para salvar su propia dignidad, Mookyul entró anunciando tanto con su voz como con su aroma que ya estaba en casa.

-hmmm casi había olvidado su olor cuando regresaba del gimnasio. –mencionó Jiho en un susurro y Ewon le dio un golpe en el hombro. -¡Ouch! Solo bromeaba, sabes que estoy enlazado.

-vamos, levántate, nos matará si nos encuentra en la cama.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo el omega y Ewon ya conocía esa mirada. –“¡Ohhh Ewon! ¡Mételo más duro! ¡Aaaahhhhhh!”

-¡Qué haces! ¡Cállate, cá-!

Y como era de esperarse, los pasos de Mookyul como un caballo de guerra se oyeron por el pasillo.

Mookyul tan solo reaccionó por instinto, había olido el aroma de leche y naranjas de Jiho desde el ascensor y confirmó que había sido miserablemente engañado por el pícaro omega, sin embargo no podía disimular que la imagen de ambos en la cama, uno carcajeándose y el otro a punto de tener un paro cardíaco, presionó su tecla de celos.

-¿qué hace él aquí? –preguntó al Zorro que le miraba con los ojos de cordero más inocentes y suplicantes que podía recordar.

-¡Hey! ¡“él” está aquí mismo! –se quejó Jiho, indignado, odiando que hablen de él como si no estuviese presente. –los alfas son unos brutos y necesitaba de Ewon.

Jiho se pegó aún más a Ewon y el beta, entre la espada y la pared, tan solo se quedó quieto. –¿es-estás hambriento, Jefe?

-famélico. –respondió y se encerró en el baño.

-yo también. –le dijo Jiho recordándole a un cachorrito.

Ewon finalmente, y muy a su pesar, se levantó y fue a la cocina mientras Jiho le enlistaba los miles de antojos que tenía, comenzó a prepararlo todo y tan pronto como los panqueques comenzaron a lanzar su delicioso olor, Mookyul apareció en la cocina y buscó vasos, tazas, platos y cucharas para los tres, Jiho mirándole en todo momento.

-vaya… Ewon ha hecho un milagro contigo, no has roto nada. –se burló el omega dejándose guiar por él hacia el comedor de la cocina. El alfa tan solo le miró severamente pero no comentó y puso jugo de naranja en los vasos, maravillando a Jiho aún más.

Finalmente, cuando el desayuno americano estuvo listo, Ewon sirvió los platos y la pareja se miraba atónita entre ellos viendo a Jiho tomar una cuarta porción.

-no creí que existiera alguien que comiera más que tú, Zorro. –comentó Mookyul, por lo menos teniendo la decencia de susurrarlo.

-puedo oírte fuerte y claro, maldito alfa de pacotilla –refunfuñó el omega con la boca llena y Ewon casi estalló de la risa. Después de que hubo tragado, tomó su vaso de jugo y lo alzó. –por cierto, bienvenido al club. Salud.

Mookyul frunció el ceño. –¿club de qué?

-de los que hemos disfrutado de-

-¡De vivir la vida sin nicotina! –interrumpió Ewon, antes de que Jiho dijera lo que le costaría la vida.

Jiho le miró con una sonrisa detrás del vaso de jugo de naranja y Ewon abrió sus ojos, suplicándole que no dijera nada.

-oh, no me lo recuerdes, Zorro, ¿por qué tanta la insistencia de esta mierda?

Ewon sonrió nerviosamente y le puso una mano en la suya. –ya lo hablamos, Jefe, no es bueno para nadie. Jiho tendrá un bebé y Namgi pasará con nosotros cuando sus padres no puedan.

-otro tema que no quiero recordar –declaró Mookyul, molesto, ahora nerviosamente rascándose el parche de nicotina en el brazo. –no es por ofender, Jiho, cuidaremos de tu cría cuando lo necesites pero le dije a Ewon que quiero tener un hijo para nosotros también, le dije que adoptemos y él no quiere hacerlo.

-no es que no quiero hacerlo. –contradijo el beta. –no es el momento. Y si quieres un hijo, esa es otra razón para dejar de fumar, ¿no crees?

Mookyul torció la boca, demasiado orgulloso para admitir que era verdad y Jiho sonrió al verles interactuar. Como siempre, Ewon parecía una paciente mamá y Mookyul un rebelde y consentido mocoso.

Pero allí hubo algo que le inquietó, y por la actitud de Ewon, mirándole fijamente diciéndole con los ojos que no diga nada, también sabía que le estaba inquietando a su amigo.

Mookyul quería adoptar. La sola idea era absurda. ¿Cuándo fue que Mookyul comenzó a interesarse en hijos? Él creía que Ewon estaba en un solo dilema: decirle la verdad al alfa, pero parecía que el problema tenía más cabos sueltos de los que se imaginaba. A partir de ese momento, comenzó a observarlos con más detenimiento. Quiso lavar los platos y ambos estuvieron sobre él en un instante, quitándoselos de las manos. Encogió los hombros, como si tuviese frío y Ewon le ordenó a Mookyul que fuese por una manta. Se recostó en el sofá y el beta inmediatamente le preguntó si estaba bien, si deseaba algo, si quería salir o quedarse.

-Yo voto por una película –sugirió Mookyul y por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver cómo el alfa le hacía señas a Ewon de que salir no era una buena idea. Y allí, justo a la mitad de que Brad Pitt le cortara la mano a la soldado en Guerra Mundial Z, él notó que los dos no estaban prestando atención a la película, ambos mirándole fijamente, con unos ojos con tal anhelo y dulzura…

Trató de disimular y se llenó la boca con palomitas pero pensaba que debía ser triste estar en tal situación, deseando algo tanto pero tanto y tenerlo justo frente a sus ojos. Para Mookyul, la impotencia de no poder embarazar a su pareja y no poder hacer nada con respecto a ello, pero para Ewon, la culpa de haberle escondido al hombre que amaba quien era él realmente. 

Y se sintió profundamente egoísta por ello.

¿Cuántas veces había envidiado a Ewon? Más de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Siempre había creído que el beta, extrañamente deseado por todos tanto alfas, betas u omegas, hombres o mujeres, tenía todo en la vida ahora, un amante con un aspecto cincelado por los dioses, un poco infantil pero de buen corazón, un trabajo interesante y glamoroso, no tener que preocuparse por aromas o celos inesperados o una familia que le presione por casarse y concebir niño tras niño…

Pero para todo aquello, Ewon había pagado muy duro. Para tener a Mookyul, Ewon había tenido que ceder en mucho y tener una infinita paciencia. Para conseguir ese trabajo, él se había quemado las pestañas estudiando noche tras noche, sin contar que también había tenido que mantenerse a él mismo. Y la familia… bueno, Ewon no la tenía, así de simple.

Y el sacrificio más grande que había hecho para poder luchar: esconder casi media vida quién era él, qué era. Jiho no podía imaginar tener que cargar con algo así durante tanto tiempo y estando él solo.

Luego miró a Mookyul, secretamente analizándole dentro de su cabeza si él merecía a Ewon porque cuando su amigo le dijo que le había escondido algo así al alfa, Jiho sintió pena por Mookyul pero ahora, analizando las cosas, Ewon nunca tuvo una opción real. El alfa era… él era Mookyul Eun, y todo lo que aquello involucraba, parecían felices juntos y después de la separación de él con su padre –todavía no podía reconciliarse con la idea que realmente habían sido amantes –nunca habían tenido una pelea demasiado grave… ¿Pero Mookyul tomaría aquella confesión como la última pared que Ewon derrocaba para invitarle a su corazón? ¿O vería la situación desde el punto de vista de una víctima y echaría al beta –u omega, lo que fuere –a la calle?

De cavilación en cavilación, el omega embarazado envuelto en una manta con los aromas mezclados de dos amantes pasados, irónicamente llegó a un estupor placentero y cerró los ojos, a pesar de tener como fondo los sonidos de zombies feroces, sin embargo, no estaba totalmente dormido y oyó cómo la película terminaba y alguno de los dos se movía, seguramente para abrazar al otro.

-¿Debemos llamar a su alfa? –le preguntó Mookyul a Ewon susurrando.

Ewon, mirando la dulce cara de Jiho que se había dormido en el sofá con un almohadón entre las piernas y sus manos sobre su vientre, inconscientemente protegiendo a su bebé, le dijo que no con su cabeza. –ya lo sabe, y si no ha venido, entonces cree que necesita estar aquí pero no es una mala idea informarle que todo está bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio, un susurro que Jiho no pudo oír y una risilla de Ewon, una de esas que solo estaban reservadas para Mookyul, después hubo silencio otra vez. –¿se quedará a cenar?

Ewon dio otra risilla. –con Jiho no se sabe… puede que se quede aquí unas horas o hasta días y no lo sabríamos… es su primer embarazo y las cosas solo se complicarán más y más…

-sí, recuerdo como era él. –respondió Mookyul con un poco de nostalgia. –Jiho, me refiero, recuerdo lo melindroso que era y parece que con el embarazo es aún peor… oh no me mires de esa manera.

-no te miro de ninguna manera. –contestó Ewon, fríamente, un poco celoso al recordar todo el embrollo que los había hecho encontrarse. –solo que… sigue siendo un poco incómodo.

Mookyul le miró inquisitivamente. -¿por qué?

-bueno… las cosas no terminaron del todo bien entre ustedes dos. –recordó el beta y Jiho casi hizo una mueca al recordar la cachetada que Mookyul le había dado. –y ahora estamos aquí… parece extraño.

-creo que ya me disculpé mil veces por ello. –murmuró el alfa, dolido y fastidiado. –tampoco me enorgullezco de eso pero como tú dices, estamos aquí, Jiho parece estar bien, tiene un alfa que cuida de él y también nosotros cuidamos de él.

-es verdad. –admitió Ewon, sonriendo. –cielos… mira eso, Jefe… se ve tan adorable…

Mookyul le pellizcó la mano y el beta chilló ahogadamente, pero tenía que admitir que ver a su amigo así, tan vulnerable y dulce provocaba cosas en ambos… tal vez era porque alfas y betas eran muy débiles a los omegas, estaban diseñados para protegerlos y mimarlos.

-está enorme, pero sí, es adorable. –declaró Mookyul y ahora fue su turno de recibir un pellizco.

El beta se rió después, admitiendo para sí mismo que el bebé era bastante grande o Jiho era muy pequeño, se lo dijo a Mookyul y Jiho estaba a punto de levantarse y ahogarles con el almohadón por atreverse a decirle gordo. 

-pareces todo un experto en esto. –dijo Mookyul inocentemente y Jiho pudo percibir incluso sin verle u olerle que Ewon se puso nervioso.

-ahmm sí… cuando me enteré que Jiho había quedado encinta, leí mucho… a veces los alfas no son lo mejor para un omega en estado y sabía que tenía que estar para él y para el bebé.

-Eres todo un nerd, ¿sabías? –le susurró Mookyul al oído de Ewon, luego metiéndole la lengua en el pabellón. -¿por qué no te pones los lentes y te desnudas? Tengo ganas de coger a un nerd…

-¡Jefe! –le murmuró Ewon, escandalizado, quitando la mano de Mookyul de debajo de su camiseta de pijama - ¡Jiho está aquí!

-Pero está dormido.

_Oh, claro que no lo estoy._ Pensó Jiho mientras suplicaba que el par de clases de actuación de la secundaria funcionen y pueda seguir simulando que estaba dormido. Parece que las cosas iban a ponerse buenas.

Y luego comenzaron los sonidos acuosos y sugerentes de los besos, también el aroma de ambos cambió… rayos, quería abrir los ojos y disfrutar del espectáculo porque ver a sus ex-novios en aquello podía ser una escena digna de la más fina porno, pero por supuesto eso no pasaría.

De repente, cuando Ewon comenzó a gemir, algo que nunca había oído de Ewon, todo paró y oyó cómo se levantaban, caminaban atropelladamente por el pasillo y cerraban la puerta de su habitación con pestillo. No pasó mucho antes de que la cama comenzara a rechinar y los claros sonidos de una pareja hambrienta el uno del otro empezaran y Jiho deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder alcanzar su miembro duro y masturbarse, pero con el bebé en medio y con su alfa lejos, no podía.

Después de unos buenos veinte minutos de jadeos, gemidos y uno que otro grito, todo se calló, tan solo para comenzar otra vez. Jiho meneó la cabeza y ya que no podía hacer nada, mejor se levantó y fue a la cocina.

Parece que era hora de saquear la refrigeradora de Ewon y Mookyul.

***

Fueron dos horas después de que había terminado todo el helado en la nevera y el par de tórtolos cachondos salieron de la habitación. Lo que vio se merecía una carcajada.

Mookyul, con un aire tan satisfecho y autocomplacido, se pavoneaba como Tarzán en la selva por toda la sala, dando sonrisas para sí mismo y ni siquiera notando que estaba allí. Se sirvió algo del jugo que había quedado del desayuno y comenzó a silbar, como si no existiese ningún problema en el mundo para luego encerrarse en la oficina y seguir silbando.

Ewon, en cambio, parecía que había recibido una paliza en lugar de lucir como un beta recién amado, pero, obviamente, su amante era Mookyul Eun, eso era algo normal. Se había bañado, el cabello húmedo y el olor de jabón de tutti frutti (un capricho infantil del beta que nadie entendía) eran muestras del intento desesperado de minimizar el fuerte aroma que su alfa había dejado sobre él. Caminaba despacio, como si su cadera se fuese a caer en cualquier segundo y ¡Oh! Eso era precisamente lo que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento.

Casi podía sentir lástima del pobre.

Casi.

Pero esa mirada, la languidez al parpadear, los labios hinchados por amar y dejarse amar, el rubor orgásmico en las mejillas… por supuesto que eso no era para sentir lástima, eso era para envidiar.

Y luego recordó a su alfa… ahhh su idiota alfa que tenía tanta sutileza como un elefante con mallas… pero el recuerdo hizo que lo que hubiese sido envidia, se convierta en deseo de correr a sus brazos y dejarse satisfacer así. Porque Dohoon le ponía la misma nota de satisfacción en su aroma que ahora Ewon tenía.

-casi cuatro años de esto. ¿Cómo sigues vivo? –bromeó Jiho y Ewon solo se encogió de hombros y fue por un vaso de agua. El omega le siguió, planeado exprimir unos cuantos detalles jugosos.

-creo que es la falta de nicotina, no sé… –titubeó Ewon y al ver que Jiho no entendía, siguió explicando: -al principio era así, no podíamos parar… pero luego con el paso de los meses las cosas se tranquilizaron y terminamos en una cómoda rutina de hacerlo dos o tres veces a la semana… y ahora, bueno… ya fuiste testigo de cómo las cosas son ahora.

Jiho deseó, con todo su ser en ese momento, poder fumar un cigarrillo porque los chismes siempre sabían mejor con cigarrillos, sin embargo, se conformó con una paleta de caramelo. –aún no sé cómo puedes mantener el ritmo.

-yo tampoco lo sé… -dijo Ewon frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo inevitablemente. –creo que… le amo demasiado… le amo con tanta locura que a mi cuerpo ya ni siquiera le importa si duele… tan solo quiero estar con él…

-Ewon… necesitas enlazarte.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-mira… creo que esta increíble actividad sexual es bastante excesiva incluso para los niveles de Mookyul… veo dos cosas aquí: la primera es la situación del enlace, quieren marcarse y el sexo es la única manera que tú permites tal marca pero no es suficiente… la segunda cosa es… -Jiho se acercó a él, extendió la mano al abdomen de Ewon y bajó la voz: -están buscando tener un hijo desesperadamente…

Ewon lo sabía desde esa absurda pseudo-aventura con aquel omega de quien ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, incluso pensó estúpidamente que si lograban tener relaciones con él sin culpa, podrían llegar a un acuerdo… algo como un vientre de alquiler pero Ewon ni siquiera pudo oír su nombre en los labios del extraño omega sin sentir que su estómago se retorcía de la inconformidad. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que Mookyul le tocase? ¿Le tomase ahí, frente a él? Y corriendo con el riesgo de un enlace no deseado…

Incluso aquellas locas ideas habían cruzado por su mente.

-¿Cuándo se volvió esto tan importante? –murmuró Ewon, ahora sintiéndose frustrado.

Jiho se acercó a él y su temperatura apenas más alta de lo normal debido a su embarazo le abrigó como una manta caliente. –es instinto, Ewon… se aman, tienen una vida estable, bueno… más o menos pero pueden proveer para cuantos hijos quieran, están sanos y son jóvenes, es el escenario perfecto para iniciar una familia… me siento culpable porque si no fuese por mí, tú ya se lo habrías dicho…

-oh para con eso, Jiho –le respondió como si estuviese regañándole otra vez pero lo apretó más entre sus brazos. –esperar es lo mejor que puedo hacer, tanto por Namgi como por ti pero sobre todo por mí mismo, necesito prepararme…

Había muchas cosas que necesitaba hacer antes de decírselo a Mookyul, tenía que dejar de tomar los supresores y tal vez comenzar el tratamiento con betadín si las cosas no salían como se lo imaginaba… y tenía que hablar con su abogado ya que en los registros constaba como beta y había usado una sustancia ilícita para serlo. No era tan grave como para ir a la cárcel, pero tratarían de saber quién se los vendía lo que por supuesto le llevaba a otra situación, hablar con el hombre que lo hacía…

En ese momento, el celular de Ewon vibró entre ambos, el beta lo sacó y abrió el mensaje que le había llegado.

_“Estoy en el café, ¿Jiho está más tranquilo?”_

Era Dohoon. Jiho vio la pantalla. –aún no quiero irme. –le dijo con otro de sus pucheros y cruzándose de brazos.

-por supuesto, Jiho, puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras –accedió Ewon –quédate aquí, iré a conversar con él. Si Mookyul pregunta, dile que me llame, por favor.

Rápidamente se calzó, su celular volvió a uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y bajó, salió del edificio y desde allí pudo ver la cabeza castaña de Dohoon, estaba sentado en una de las mesas exteriores del café en el otro lado de la calle.

Dohoon lo sintió antes que verlo y giró para encontrar la mirada de su mejor amigo, dio otra calada al cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero después mientras Ewon cruzaba la calle y se acercaba.

Maldito bastardo, seguía tan sexy como siempre. Su delgado cuerpo tan solo cubierto por una camiseta sin mangas blanca, casi transparente que dejaba ver unos lindos y erectos pezones, unos vaqueros agujereados y tennis blancos, muchas personas giraron para mirarle, como siempre, pero Ewon seguía acercándose como si no lo notara.

Sin saludar o pedir permiso, súbitamente Ewon ya estaba sentado frente a él.

-se supone que estoy aquí para regañarte. –le dijo de la nada, tratando de mantener una expresión seria, inmediatamente una sonrojada señorita se acercó a ellos para tomarles la orden.

-hola, guapa –respondió Ewon y Dohoon no sabía si tenía que marcar el número de emergencia ya que la pobre muchacha casi se infarta. –lo de siempre y para este bufón un café helado.

Cuando la niña se fue casi tropezándose con sus propios pies, Dohoon se rió. –no cambias, ¿Eh? –y sacó un nuevo cigarrillo.

Ewon se encogió de hombros y le arrebató el cigarrillo de las manos, rompiéndolo. –estoy tratando de dejarlo y apreciaría que no fumes, se me antoja, ¿sí?

-¿Tú? ¿El novio de la chimenea humana, tratando de dejar de fumar?

Ewon no pudo evitar reír, los dos alfas seguían odiándose y ninguno de los dos hablaban del otro si no fuese extremadamente necesario. –él también está dejándolo… ya, quita esa jodida cara que vas a darme pesadillas.

-Es que intento recordar cuándo me metí en una dimensión desconocida. –dijo Dohoon dramáticamente y quiso seguir haciéndose el listo, pero la chica llegó con una bandeja con un sándwich de por lo menos cincuenta centímetros de largo partido en dos, tres rebanadas de tarta de piña, una malteada de fresa, agua y café helado. –supongo que no desayunaste. –asumió el alfa.

-sí, lo hice. –respondió Ewon desenvolviendo la primera parte del sándwich. –pero solo un par de panqueques. Tu omega se comió el resto, hmm debiste ver la cara del Jefe, estaba sorprendido.

Ambos rieron y Dohoon se robó un pedazo de tarta, corriendo con el riesgo de perder la mano. –No comió nada ayer, estuvo con un temperamento difícil todos estos días… ya no sé qué hacer.

-Dejar de ser un idiota, eso tienes que hacer. –respondió Ewon después de tragar. –mira, no debería meterme pero Jiho no es solo un omega, es _tu_ omega y está embarazado de _tu_ hijo, no importa si ambos lo quisieron o no pero las cosas ya están así, cuida de él.

-¡Eso trato! Pero las reuniones-

-Al diablo las reuniones, Dohoon –le interrumpió Ewon. –solo faltan dos meses, Jiho está _embarazado_ y solo permitirá tu presencia a partir de ahora, y tal vez la mía… y con cada día necesitará mucha ayuda. ¿Acaso no eras tú el que me decía que los omegas no son _solo_ omegas?

-Ya Ewon, ni _eomoni_ me regaña tanto. –dijo Dohoon, comenzando a sentir una presión fastidiosa en las sienes y su amigo, milagrosamente se calló.

-¿Entonces qué sucede contigo? –reclamó Ewon, después de haberse tomado mitad de la malteada de un sorbo y vio cómo Dohoon giraba la cabeza para ver a la calle mientras que sus oscuras cejas se juntaron en su frente.

Así permanecieron hasta que Ewon ya había comido la primera mitad de su sándwich y un trozo de tarta, se relamió los labios como un gato y reparó en la mirada de Dohoon siguiendo los movimientos de su lengua. –mierda… no puedo creer que sigas con aquello.

-no puedo evitarlo. –se excusó. –eres sexy, Ewon…

-¡Para eso! –le cortó el beta, totalmente avergonzado y furioso. -¡Tu omega embarazado y mi amigo está allí arriba! ¿Cómo puedes seguir con esas tonterías?

Dohoon por lo menos tuvo la decencia de parecer atormentado y realmente lo estaba, pero ahora estaba en una encrucijada tan grande… Por lo menos, antes de que Jiho se embarazara, él sabía que su mejor amigo era a quien amaba, pero ahora con su hijo a tan solo dos meses de llegar no sabía qué hacer o qué sentir.

-tal vez en otra vida, en otro universo pudimos estar juntos pero en este… -dijo sin mucho sentido y Ewon creyó haber perdido el apetito, vio como Dohoon puso las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó como si fuese a decirle un secreto. –Jiho me ha dado tanto que… que me asusta… no puedo dejarle, Ewon, no a estas alturas… y tampoco quiero dejarle… estoy tan confundido.

Ok. El mundo comenzó a girar otra vez y Ewon no se había abrochado el cinturón. Apartó su comida, tan nervioso se sentía que temía devolver lo que había comido en cualquier momento.

 -¿Sabes, Dohoon? No… no debería decírtelo pero… Jiho te ama, me lo dijo cuando dejó de tomar betadín, está enamorado de ti.

Vio cómo su amigo oyó la noticia sin parecer muy sorprendido. –Lo sé… lo noto en cada momento desde que… bueno, desde su celo. –Dohoon volvió a mirar hacia la calle, tratando de huir de la mirada de Ewon. –fue la primera vez que estuve con un omega en celo, pero seguramente tú ya lo habías deducido, hemos sido mejores amigos durante mucho tiempo. En fin, el punto es que yo sé que Jiho nunca se habría embarazado si realmente no lo hubiese querido.

Y allí fue cuando Ewon lo vio, algo que había visto en el espejo durante mucho tiempo antes de que su relación con Mookyul se estabilizara…

-Eso es, ¿Cierto? –preguntó más para sí mismo que al alfa en sí. –yo soy solo una excusa, ¿Qué no lo ves? Te mueres de miedo de amar a alguien a quien realmente puedes amar, a alguien que devolverá ese amor… Tienes que hablar con Jiho respecto a esto. –aconsejó Ewon, de la misma manera que le había aconsejado al omega. –Y olvídate de una vez por todas del error que cometimos aquella noche.

Dohoon nuevamente se calló y adoptó su postura pensativa mientras Ewon terminaba de comer.

¿Olvidar esa noche? No podía, nunca podría… Esa noche, él había sabido que era un error, pero fue el error más dulce que pudo haber cometido y ahora estaba furioso con Ewon por tan solo haber sugerido que lo olvidara.

¿Cómo podía olvidar que Ewon se entregó a él? ¿Cómo olvidar que, aunque roto, él le dio lo que más había deseado? Nunca podría borrar de su memoria que, aunque Ewon olía a Mookyul en cada rincón de su piel, por lo menos pudo tomarle entre sus brazos esa noche. Aunque las marcas en su cuello, en sus orejas, en sus muslos eran del alfa al que sabía que jamás podría ganar, Dohoon pudo tenerlo…

¡Cómo se aferraba a sus hombros!

Cómo gemía…

Pero ahora, con su futuro cuidadosamente trazado todo estaba dicho. El niño que su padre educaría como su abuelo le educó a él se gestaba en el vientre de Jiho y no era solo por el deseo de su abuelo o de su padre que Namgi llegaría al mundo.

Él había deseado un hijo con tanto fervor y ahora su deseo se cumplía.

… Y eso era algo que Ewon jamás habría podido darle.

_“El muchacho es excepcional –le había dicho su abuelo –apuesto, inteligente y muy educado… pero eso no significa que apruebe que tengas algo más que una amistad, o incluso una aventura pasajera con él. Es beta, Dohoon, y sabes que eso no es lo que esta familia necesita.”_

Había maldecido las palabras de su abuelo ese día pero en lo profundo de su corazón, él había concordado con su abuelo.

Además, su vida ahora no era solo Namgi, sino quien le gestaba. Jiho se había presentado como una solución a todas las presiones de su familia y fue él quien le sugirió del arreglo matrimonial a su abuelo. Al saber de sus sentimientos por Ewon, Dohoon pensaba que Jiho entendería que un  matrimonio con él jamás iría a nada más que un acuerdo de compañerismo y estabilidad; todo había ido bien después de la ceremonia, Jiho incluso ni siquiera quiso tener sexo con él.

Pero su alfa quería reclamar al omega como suyo enteramente… y se acostó con Jiho por ningún motivo además del placer, contrario a los planes que tenía de dejar que fuese el omega que dejara de tomar supresores algún día y le informase que requería de su esposo para acompañarle en un celo con un único propósito: concebir.

Le mandó señales cruzadas a Jiho con ese y muchos, muchos encuentros carnales que no pudo evitar. No le culpaba por enamorarse de él.

¿Pero por qué? Se preguntaba hasta ahora… ¿Por qué no había podido decir no a su frágil cuerpo? ¿A su delicioso aroma? ¿Al paraíso de sus húmedas profundidades? Ni siquiera estaba en celo, pero tomarle había sido algo que nunca había experimentado, aun con Ewon…

Tan solo sabía que no había sido únicamente su alfa el que caía rendido a los pies del omega, era _él_ cayendo a los pies de Jiho…

¿Pero eso dónde dejaba lo que había sentido por Ewon? ¿Lo que tal vez aún sentía? ¿Y lo que ahora sentía por Jiho? No se podía dividir el corazón a la mitad, no se podía amar a la mitad como si amar fuese como partir una sandía.

Miró a Ewon, como si él tuviese escrita la respuesta en su rostro y cuando lo hizo, esta vez el alfa reparó en algo que le hizo enfurecer aún más. –Parece que no soy el único que tiene problemas en la relación –comentó mientras señalaba sus nudillos haciendo todo lo posible por no subir los cincuenta pisos hasta aquel bruto imbécil y romperle la mandíbula.  

-Oh, esto. –masculló Ewon mirándose los nudillos de un color púrpura. –no fue en una pelea con el Jefe sino con el bastardo de su padre.

Dohoon frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo. –Es un asunto privado entre Mookyul, aquel infeliz y yo –explicó el beta parcialmente, no creyendo que Mookyul apreciaría que Dohoon supiera del tipo de relación que había tenido con el Viejo y peor aún, quién había estado debajo de quién y por qué motivo.

-¿Pero me estás diciendo que golpeaste al padre de Mookyul? ¿¡Acaso sabes que él es… es un jodido mafioso!?

-lo sé, lo sé… y tal vez me sobrepasé pero el maldito desgraciado se lo merecía.

Y Mookyul consideró ese el mejor momento para llamar. –Zorrito inquieto, ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó juguetonamente.

-En el café, Jefe.

-Oh, qué bien, ¿Bajo una chaqueta para ti? Jiho acaba de ver algo sobre un espectáculo de tambores en el parque y quiere ir.

Ewon abrió los ojos. -¿qué? P-pero…

-ya sé que estás con aquel monigote –dijo despectivamente, fiel a la costumbre de ni siquiera pronunciar el nombre de Dohoon. –seré bueno, ¿qué dices?

En el fondo, se oyó a Jiho reírse y hacer un picarón comentario de lo bueno que era Mookyul. –Claro, siempre y cuando no salten al cuello del otro. –dijo Ewon, mirándole amenazadoramente a su amigo y él, en respuesta, alzando las manos inocentemente.

-Ok, esperen ahí.

En los cinco minutos que tardaron en bajar, Ewon le puso al tanto a Dohoon de los planes de Jiho y haciéndole recomendaciones –amenazas, de hecho –de comportarse bien. Pero tan pronto como el altísimo alfa apareció en la puerta del edificio con Jiho detrás, Dohoon comenzó a gruñir como si se tratase de una bestia.

-Me lo prometiste, Dohoon. –le recordó Ewon.

-Tiene a _mi_ omega… -susurró entre gruñidos.

Ewon rodó los ojos. –está protegiendo a _tu_ omega, no te lo quiere quitar.

Efectivamente, Mookyul tan solo estaba respondiendo por instinto al ponerse en medio entre un omega embarazado y el mundo, con todos los peligros y amenazas en él. Le tomó de la muñeca para cruzar la calle y tan pronto llegaron, lo soltó y sorprendentemente, Ewon se encontró siendo arrastrado por Dohoon del brazo.

_Malditos alfas estúpidos._ Pensaban los dos rubios, viéndose a los ojos y rodándolos al unísono al olfatear las feromonas de dominio, tratando de hacer que el uno se doblegara al otro.

-Bajen los humos, pedazos de idiotas. –dijo Jiho y rápidamente se puso detrás de Dohoon, Ewon haciendo lo mismo con Mookyul e inmediatamente la tensión comenzó a disolverse. Ambos alfas levantaron la barbilla, exponiendo su cuello para el otro, terminando esa muestra absurda de alfípidos y testosterona.

En su lugar, Mookyul besó a Ewon descaradamente y cuando lo soltó, enredó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque en esa colorida y calurosa mañana de domingo.

-apestas, Jiho… -le dijo Dohoon, olfateándole y sintiendo el ofensivo olor de Mookyul en su omega… en _su_ cría.

Jiho se rió. –te mereces esto y mucho más. Así que vamos a pasar un buen domingo con nuestros amigos, y todo el día vas a tener que aguantarte el olor de Mookyul sobre mí, un alfa que sí parece ser capaz de cuidarme.

Dohoon gruñó otra vez al desafío y no pudo más, levantó más feromonas de su piel para Jiho, para exigir su sumisión, rara vez lo hacía pero ahora, el omega había sobrepasado los límites. –al carajo con los tambores, nos vamos ahora y te mostraré de qué es capaz este alfa.

Jiho fingió estar alarmado, pero la verdad era que su plan había funcionado. Quería ver a Dohoon en un estado primitivo y salvaje y lo estaba consiguiendo y demonios, verle así, todo feroz y posesivo era suficiente para que su entrada se contrajera alrededor de la nada y una humedad comenzara a brotar de ahí.

Cuando Ewon y Mookyul giraron para decirles que se apresuren, tan solo los vieron subiéndose a un taxi. Ambos se miraron con complicidad y siguieron su camino al parque.

***

_En una bienvenida al señor Eun Mookyul a la mesa directiva como Director General de Saehan, la página de C &M se engalana con este anuncio y la biografía de tan destacado joven. Buena suerte, Mookyul, y bienvenido. _

Las cosas que se podían encontrar en internet eran fabulosas. Todos los datos estaban ahí, tan solo esperando para ser encontrados y usados. Y Nabin se enorgullecía de poder encontrar lo que fuere, pero algunas cosas estaban allí, en una bandeja de plata.

Cuando su hermano había ido finalmente, se armó de valor para dar forma a un plan que se había encendido en su mente, en un lugar oscuro y lleno de tristeza. Al principio, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en ello directamente, pero después de meditarlo unos días, ella estaba lista.

Tan solo tenía que deslizar ese papel por la puerta de la oficina de Mookyul y todo lo que su mentiroso hermanito había construido, se haría añicos. Por un momento cuestionó su decisión o, más bien, se aterró de haberla tomado. ¿Quién era ella ahora? ¿Realmente se había convertido en alguien que podía destruir la vida de una persona así como así?

Tendría remordimiento, sí, pero el remordimiento estaba lejos de ser tan fuerte como su deseo de vengarse de quien le desechó tan fríamente. De quien desechó a su mamá. Cuando Ewon viniera a ella y llorara como un crío otra vez, cuando le dijera que se había equivocado, cuando él suplicara y ella dijera que no, solo en ese momento encontraría algo de sosiego al profundo dolor que tenía en su pecho.

Solo cuando vea a Ewon tan roto como ella encontraría paz.

Tocaron a su puerta, Nabin cerró la pestaña del navegador donde la página de la corporación de C&M estaba abierta y le indicó a la nana Ryu que entrara.

-Pequeña, ¿quieres algo en especial para la cena? –preguntó la amable mujer.

Nabin le sonrió apenas, pero su nana sabía que ese era el mayor gesto de afecto que ella podía dar ahora. –nada en particular, nana… ¡oh! Pero tengo algo que pedirte.

-¿Sí, cariño?

-Hay un proyecto de geología para verano y mi equipo planea ir este fin de semana, iremos a las cascadas de Sambuyeon, ¿Me dejas?

La señora Ryu entró finalmente y se sentó en una esquina de la cama. –Oh niña… ¿Estás segura de… que puedes con eso en este momento?

-sí nana –respondió la adolescente, cuidando de dejar suelto algún indicio de mentira, ya sea en su rostro o en su aroma. –de hecho, creo que lo necesito…

La amable beta le miró otra vez, ahora con una mezcla de dulzura y preocupación que casi le hizo sentir culpable por mentirle. –si tú estás bien… entonces qué más da.

Su nana se acercó y le besó la frente. –además apuesto a que tu equipo te necesita, ¿Eh? Siendo tan inteligente como eres… ¡Tengo una idea! Seúl está a solo tres horas en tren de Sambuyeon, llamaré a tu hermano y-

-¡No! –dijo Nabin, alarmada pero luego se tranquilizó. –no, nana… deja a mi hermano en paz, es un hombre ocupado… mis amigos ya tienen todo listo, el viaje y el hospedaje también… solo necesitaba tu aprobación… ¿la tengo?

-sí, por supuesto… solo cuídate y no olvides tus supresores.

-no lo haré, nana, eres la mejor.

 La señora Ryu salió de la habitación, indicándole que la cena estaría lista en una hora. Tan pronto como se aseguró de que la nana esté en la cocina, Nabin cerró la puerta de su cuarto y entró al baño, cerrando con pestillo y sacó su celular.

Se pasó al menos quince minutos decidiendo a quien llevar hasta que encontró un nombre…

***

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto, Nabin Jung. –se quejaba Bak Soo-Mi, una chica alfa que había sido su superior en el colegio y ahora cursaba el primer año de ingeniería industrial en la Universidad local de Busán, tenía cabello oscuro y ojos con una extraña combinación entre la miel y la esmerada y Nabin había compartido unas caricias por aquí y por allá con ella. Soo seguramente había pensado que la omega le invitaba a una aventura excitante y llena de sexo en Seúl cuando la llamó, y Nabin tal vez se aprovechó de eso para no ir sola a la capital, sin embargo perder su virginidad no estaba en sus planes.

No todavía, al menos.

Nabin obligó a salir del ascensor a la alfa adolescente y siguieran al botones que tenía sus maletas y cuando él abrió, Soo casi se desmaya.

La sala estaba decorada en ricos colores terrosos y borgoñas, el mobiliario era minimalista con una chimenea en el mismísimo centro de toda la estancia, las pesadas cortinas de los mismos tonos estaban corridas para dejarles ver la impresionante vista que un piso 14 estaba en capacidad de brindar, toda la ciudad de Seúl, su esplendor, magia y movimiento estaba a sus pies.

_“Qué más se puede esperar del D-Cub”_ pensaba Soo, sintiéndose un poco torpe y fuera de lugar entre tanto lujo del hotel de la cadena Sheraton. Miró a Nabin entonces, tratando de buscar algún consuelo a su abatido estado de ánimo y solo encontró a la muchacha que con la suficiente dosis de condescendencia que fuese confundida con amabilidad le daba una propina al botones y le despedía. Parecía que ella estaba en su hábitat.

-creo que no podré pagar ni siquiera una noche aquí. –le dijo pensando en su miserable sueldo de trabajo de medio tiempo como dibujante técnico en una fábrica automotriz y luego notó que había una puerta a cada lado de la sala de la suite, se decepcionó al notar que no compartiría la misma habitación con la chica que había estado cortejando por más de un año, la omega había reservado una suite con dos habitaciones.

Nabin dio una media sonrisa burlona. –todo va por mi cuenta… si me disculpas, iré a tomar un baño.

Y así, con esa misma condescendencia con la que trató al botones, Soo se sintió despachada, como si no fuese requerida y tal vez era verdad. Entró a la que sería su habitación por el resto de la semana y recordó el examen de cálculo vectorial que le esperaba el martes a primera hora. Se supone que debería estar estrechando y presionando a su cerebro lo más que pudiese, sin embargo aquí estaba, en Seúl, con su amor platónico, en un jodido hotel de lujo.

_“Demonios, una sola sábana de este lugar debe costar un semestre entero de mi universidad…”_

Ahora entendía más o menos por qué Nabin no la tomaba en serio, ella jamás sería capaz de darle esa clase de vida. Lo máximo que podía permitirse era una cena moderadamente lujosa cada par de meses y un perfume bonito para navidad y su cumpleaños… Soo creía que sería suficiente hasta que trabajara en serio y que incluso Nabin lo comprendería cuando ingresara a la universidad y viera que la vida era dura, había que sudar mucho para unos cuantos wons por aquí y por allá.

¿Por qué nunca había notado que tenía tanto dinero? La tecnología Mac y la ropa de marca, aunque sencilla pero obviamente costosa debieron decirle algo. Pero estaba demasiado embelesada con esos ojos azules, enormes, tristes y expresivos, con su cabello largo y negro, con las fantasías de envolverse en él de noche y sentir cómo le caía en el rostro mientras Nabin la montaba…

Y de pronto el calor sexual le hizo sentir sucia, aún más fuera de lugar, aún más vulgar. No podía quedarse allí, las paredes con exquisita decoración y pinturas abstractas se le cerraban encima y tuvo que huir.

-Nabin, me voy de aquí. –dijo a punto de romper a llorar y cuando entró a la habitación de la omega, no oyó la ducha pero sí un poco de traqueteo en el baño. Estaba a punto de repetir lo que había dicho hasta que algo rojo le llamó la atención.

La omega creyó haber oído algo, sin embargo no hizo mucho caso, seguramente Soo había encontrado algo que creía que Nabin encontraría interesante así que continuó secándose y con un suspiro de alivio, se envolvió en el blanco y esponjoso albornoz del hotel.

Pero cuando salió, todo el estrés que supuestamente había dejado en la ducha regresó y multiplicado por mil cuando vio a Soo con la carpeta de su hermano.

-¡Qué haces! –chilló furiosa y le arrebató la carpeta de las manos. -¡Por qué metes las narices donde no te llaman!

A eso le siguió un silencio incómodo mientras Nabin se esforzaba por no parecer avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía esa chica saber su plan? Solo esperaba que sus propias adiciones a la carpeta, como las noticias impresas donde había aparecido su hermano y todos los detalles médicos que había conseguido gracias a hurgar ilegalmente en la base de datos de la clínica donde su lindo hermanito iba por fluorizaciones dentales y pastillas para la gripe, no le dieran pistas.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó la alfa, no sabiendo realmente ni teniendo la menor idea de lo que debía pensar. Nabin pareció impactada por su franqueza, bueno, al menos la impresionaba de alguna manera.

Nabin guardó la carpeta en el gabinete con clave de la habitación. –Mi hermano. –dijo como si estuviese masticando la palabra. –el que paga todo esto.

-¿Planeas que lo metan a la cárcel o algo así? –preguntó Soo nuevamente, sentándose en el filo de la cama. –porque la suplantación de dinámica puede ser algo serio…

-No, el bastardo no irá a la cárcel, ¿crees que si puede darme lujos como estos no podría pagar un buen abogado?

Soo frunció el ceño, confundida. -¿Entonces qué harás con esa información?

Estaba a punto de decirle que no era su asunto, y realmente no lo era pero el veneno que llevaba por dentro era demasiado grande para tragárselo ella sola. –Solo hay una persona en este planeta que ese bastardo quiere, así como mi madre era lo único que importaba para mí… él me quitó a mi madre, así que yo le dejaré tan solo como yo lo estoy.

Soo se quedó desconcertada con esa mirada, con esa profunda oscuridad y tristeza. Nabin lucía como un ángel caído, herido y demasiado roto para tener energías para algo más que para la venganza y seguramente debía haber algo mal con ella, algo retorcido e incomprensible que, en lugar de sentir aberración por alguien así, Soo la vio aún más hermosa.

-Hey… -susurró y no obtuvo respuesta, entonces la tomó del mentón, le hizo mirar sus ojos para que descifrara que tan enamorada estaba de ella y probó otra vez. –hey… no estás sola… estoy aquí, ¿puedes verme?

Veía… veía a alguien de quien le habían advertido toda su vida, los alfas eran peligrosos y harían lo que fuera para meterse entre las piernas de un omega. Pero después le echó un segundo vistazo y no se sintió amenazada como supuso… tan solo tuvo un breve pero agradable sentimiento de paz.

Y un aroma.

Nabin no podía distinguir muy bien los olores de los alfas debido a sus supresores, pero podía distinguir algo… _maduro_ en el olor que venía de Soo. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero esa nota de calidez se mezclaba con el aroma salado del mar que todavía olía en su cabello… y no pudo evitar que Soo se acercara, de hecho ni siquiera pudo entender que su boca se abría en anticipación.

Y Soo no desaprovechó. Tocó esa boca pequeña que se partía en invitación encontrando suaves y esponjosos labios contra los suyos. No era su primer beso, pero este…

-P-para… -susurró Nabin, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y Soo dócilmente lo hizo.

-Estás bajo supresores, ¿verdad? –le preguntó la joven alfa y Nabin asintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Soo se enrojeció. Cuando un omega comienza a excitarse sus feromonas son tan fuertes incluso fuera de celo que obligan al miembro de las alfas femeninas a salir de su escondite, lo quieran o no. Si el omega está bajo supresores, sus feromonas no tienen la misma potencia y las alfas femeninas pueden hacer salir su pene voluntariamente o no hacerlo. Soo solo se sentía profundamente afectada por el olor de Nabin, pero su tímido amigo no había salido.

-Cosas de alfas. –terminó respondiendo, pero realmente quería continuar. –… quiero besarte un poco más.

Nabin también lo quería, pero no estaba segura qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llevar esto o qué tan bien pudiese aguantar lo que su cuerpo deseaba experimentar. Soo, mientras tanto, casi podía oír el chirreo de los engranajes dentro de la cabeza de Nabin y armándose de todo el valor que podía invocar en ese momento, la besó otra vez.

No se puede planificar todo… esa fue la lección que Nabin aprendió esa noche.

***

Por un breve instante, Nabin olvidó por qué estaba allí. El dolor de haber sido tomada por primera vez y al mismo tiempo la saciedad y tranquilidad que sentía habían confundido su cerebro. Tampoco ayudaba que Soo no estaba dispuesta a levantarse ni dejar que la omega se levantara a menos que sea para recibir el carrito de servicio de habitación o ir al baño así que virtualmente no habían hecho nada más que comer, dormir y coger todo el día… O hacer el amor, como parecía que Soo le gustaba decirle, pero para Nabin eso era demasiado grande para siquiera pensarlo.

Sin embargo a media tarde Nabin aclaró su mente. Aún recostada sobre la cama hecha un lío con los pequeños y firmes pechos de Soo contra su espalda, ella pensó en su hermano. Tal vez ahora podía entender un poco más por qué Ewon lo había dejado todo para ir tras el alfa aquel, el sexo era placentero y ponía los problemas a dormir pero cuando el tórrido deseo amainaba, todo regresaba… el deseo de venganza no era una excepción.

-suéltame, tengo que bañarme… -le ordenó oscamente Nabin a la alfa que gruñó medio dormida y giró sobre su espalda, liberándole y quedándose dormida instantáneamente con los pechos al aire. Nabin le dejó así, deseando irracionalmente que pesque un resfriado.

La próxima vez que Soo regresó a la consciencia ya era oscuro y no había rastro de Nabin más que una toalla húmeda sobre el sillón.

***

-Soy hermana de Jung Ewon y la cuñada de Eun Mookyul –se presentó y puso su identificación sobre el mostrador, batiendo las pestañas como una adolescente idiota y al recepcionista alfa solo le quedaba babear. –quisiera verle, por favor.

Sabía que el impúdico aroma orgásmico seguía sobre su piel, y ahora le agradecía a Soo mentalmente por añadir una distracción más que ayudaría a su plan. No había nada más tentador para un alfa o un beta que un omega oliendo a saciedad y deseo de más. –Le avisaré. –dijo el recepcionista con la voz un poco quebrada.

-No es necesario… quiero que sea una sorpresa… ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Por favor? –suplicó con los ojos más grandes y más inocentes que podía y claramente notó cómo el alfa tragaba saliva.

-Sí, por supuesto… su oficina está en el piso 27, en el corredor de la derecha.

-Gracias. –dijo Nabin y se metió en el ascensor, no sin antes despedirse con un coqueto gesto con la mano. –Ugh. –gruñó cuando las puertas se cerraron, harta de fingir ser tan complaciente. Tan sumida estaba en sus frustraciones que no notó que había alguien ahí y al bajar en el piso 27, ese alguien la seguía.

***

Gunwoong no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan furioso.

-Debería quedarse quieto o no podré cubrirlo. –decía el pelirrojo Hyonyi mientras hacía todo lo que podía para cubrir su labio partido y pómulo grotescamente hinchado y púrpura con el maquillaje de su hermana menor. El alfa, sin embargo, no podía dejar de removerse en su asiento mientras fantaseaba vívidamente con tener aquel largo y pálido cuello de conejo atrevido en sus manos y retorcerlo.

Al final, fastidiado hasta que fuese físicamente doloroso, el alfa le quitó las manos de su rostro de un manotazo y comprobó su aspecto en el espejo… por lo menos ahora no parecía salido de una mala película de terror.

-Espero que tengas todo listo. –gruñó mientras se levantaba.

Hyonyi asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza. –vuelo a Oslo hoy a las 11 de la noche en primera clase, el señor Larsen ha preparado el departamento para su llegada, Bjørn le recogerá en el aeropuerto también.

Sabía que estaba huyendo pero si algo había aprendido en su vida era que las retiradas no eran de cobardes, era de inteligentes así que tan pronto como su doctor le dijo que tan solo estaba un poco maltrecho con unos moretones aquí y allá, Gunwoong le pidió a su secretario que organice todo para unas vacaciones en su cabaña en las afueras de Oslo… pescar mientras planeaba su venganza y sentir los jóvenes muslos de Bjørn en sus caderas sonaba de maravilla en este momento.

-¡Listo! Todo empacado, señor, ¿Nos vamos? –dijo Hyonyi, bastante entusiasta, como siempre.

Gunwoong odiaba a las personas que eran tan… _rayos de sol_. Solo hacían que la nube sobre su cabeza fuese más oscura y evidente. –tengo que pasar por la oficina dando instrucciones así que llévame allí y luego al aeropuerto.

-por supuesto. –contestó sin intimidarse ya por su malhumorada respuesta y luego hizo lo que precisamente le pidió.

En unos minutos ya estaba en la metálica recepción de C&M y cuando ya estaba en el ascensor, un aroma _virginal_ y dulce pero extrañamente familiar le llegó a la nariz.

Allí en el cubículo no encontró a nadie más que a una minúscula niña, no le daría más que 14 años con largo cabello negro. Por la imagen que se reflejaba en las puertas del ascensor pudo notar sus hermosos ojos azules, casi púrpuras, extrañamente tristes y vacíos.

-Ugh. –le oyó mascullar y cambiar su expresión a algo sombrío, algo que no debería mezclarse con la juventud… algo que veía en su propio reflejo todos los días.

Así que no presionó el botón para ir al piso 29 donde estaba su oficina, no… ahora tenía curiosidad y ésta creció mucho más cuando se dirigieron al piso 27 y al salir, la niña se dirigía dubitativamente hacia la oficina de Mookyul.

Gunwoong se quedó en la recepción del piso que ahora estaba bastante vacío, ya que eran casi las 7 pm y la observó tocar la puerta una vez, después otra… ¿Qué quería esa niña con Mookyul? ¿Una fan de algún lado? Era lo más probable, después de todo era demasiado joven para ser una amante y Mookyul nunca se había interesado en las mujeres, pero era demasiado mayor para ser una hija…

Rendida al notar que Mookyul no estaba ahí, la muchacha se quedó frente a la puerta, luciendo como si estaría tomando una importante decisión y después sacó una carpeta, no sabía de dónde y la deslizó por el piso hacia dentro de la oficina, fue entonces cuando decidió intervenir.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Nabin casi sufre de un infarto con eso, no habiendo sentido al extraño de ninguna forma. Su voz sedosa pero madura le hizo sisear por un escalofrío que le recorrió y cuando giró para ver quién era dueño de esa voz, descubrió los ojos más fríos detrás de anteojos y una expresión tan severa que haría lucir a su profesor de química como una doncella coqueta.

-Vengo a ver a un familiar.

-oh, ¿En serio? –respondió el alto hombre con sorna. -¿y cómo se llama tu familiar?

-Mookyul. –dijo Nabin, tratando de no acobardarse. –Eun Mookyul.

-hmmm… curioso… -susurró el extraño mientras se acercaba. Había algo _malo_ con ese tipo, decidió Nabin y dio un paso atrás. –yo soy su padre y no sé de ningún familiar de Mookyul más que yo mismo. Di la verdad, niña… ¿quién eres y qué buscas?

Ahora todo tenía sentido, pensaba la omega al conectar esa frialdad tan penetrante con la del alfa que repudiaba con todo su ser y quería parecer lo más compuesta frente a ese extraño, sin embargo cuando el alfa siguió acercándosele a pesar de que Nabin ya estaba totalmente contra la puerta, comenzó a temblar.

-Y-yo… soy hermana de Ewon, el novio de Mookyul.

Y en ese instante, el extraño que ahora estaba tan cerca que podía notar que tenía moretones en la cara, dejó de moverse y aspiró… la olió como un depredador olfatea su presa…

-ahora entiendo, ese olor es muy parecido al de aquel conejito infame… -masculló Gunwoong sin notar que estaba pensando en voz alta. –vaya… ¿y a qué se debe el honor de tenerte entre nosotros, Jung…?

-Nabin. –completó y añadió: -nada en especial. S-solo… vine a hablar con él.

El extraño chasqueó su lengua unas cuantas veces en señal de reprobación. –ohh, más bien parecía que querías entregarle algo. ¿qué había en esa carpeta?

Nabin sintió que todo calor se le drenaba del cuerpo y solo quedó un escalofriante miedo. –y-yo… no era nada…

Y el alfa se acercó, y cuando menos lo supo, su enorme mano le apretaba la mandíbula. –así de cerca se puede ver que esta respingada nariz es un rasgo de familia… y por supuesto, el olor de un coño bien dispuesto y fácil… -dijo en un susurro y ella comenzó a temblar, herida y aterrorizada y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. –habla, pequeña zorra… ¿qué quieres con mi hijo?

No había pensado que podía quebrarse tan fácilmente, habiendo estado en un frágil capullo de dolor y deseo de venganza y no sabiendo que había monstruos mucho peores allí afuera, y ahora uno le sacudía la cabeza y prácticamente le gruñía. -¡Habla!

-¡Es de Ewon! –gritó finalmente, cediendo tan fácil que el miedo ahora se mezclaba con vergüenza por su debilidad. -¡Ewon es omega y lo ha escondido de todo el mundo!

Y entonces vio cómo la incredulidad hacía que aquellos ojos grises rodeados de párpados que se comenzaban a arrugar se abrieran y luego se cerraran. –abriré esa puerta… y si lo que dices no es cierto…

-¡Ábrala! –le desafió la pequeña omega y el alfa solo le miró fijamente mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, una tarjeta llave y la deslizaba por el cerrojo, abriendo la puerta y allí, en la suavidad de la alfombra blanca, la carpeta roja descansaba con su tan ansiada pero ahora imposible venganza dentro.

Gunwoong miró la carpeta durante dos, tres segundos, como si esperara que desapareciera de repente y cuando no lo hizo, cerró su agarre en las suaves mejillas de la omega y la lanzó hacia dentro de la oficina, dejándola como un trapo usado sobre el suelo. Inmediatamente cerró y antes de que la niña se recuperara, tomó la carpeta y encendió las luces mientras se pegaba a la puerta para disuadir a Nabin de escapar.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –preguntó con los latidos de su corazón repiqueteando en sus oídos, cada pequeño detalle de la vida de quien quería destruir estaba ahí y jamás se había sentido tan creativo al pensar en las mil maneras de vengarse de Ewon.

Nabin que ahora trataba de levantarse, contestó con el mentón pegado al pecho: -mi madre los tenía guardados, los encontré cuando murió…

El alfa lucía como un afortunado que se ganaba la lotería, notó Nabin al ver su sombrío semblante brillando con algo maléfico y torcido mientras daba una extraña risilla para sí mismo.

-¿Sabes, pequeñita? –le dijo con falso afecto. –eres afortunada de encontrarme, después de todo, los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos… así que… -el alfa volvió a acercarse y Nabin sintió hacerse a sí misma más pequeña, encogiéndose como una cucaracha que no quiere ser encontrada. –deja esto conmigo, ¿Eh? Yo le daré un mejor uso… imagino que solo querías separar a tu hermanito de mi hijo, ¿verdad? Oh, no pongas esa cara de sorprendida, sé exactamente que Ewon las abandonó hace años y qué tu madre murió y ahora quieres a Ewon para no estar sola, tienes alguna clase de retorcida fijación con el conejito prostituto aquel pero no lo quieres muerto, ¿verdad? Y… -el viejo la olió nuevamente, olfateando desde su cuello hasta su oreja –y no solo tu infame hermano, también querrás mantener a salvo a la alfa que te ha hecho oler tan delicioso ¿huh?... están a salvo mientras tú quieres que lo estén, pero si dices algo a alguien, me aseguraré de que los pedazos de tu adorado hermanito y de tu amante recorran todo el río Han, ¿me escuchaste?

Nabin solo asintió, no podía hacer nada más al estar petrificada y tan pronto como el alfa dejó de estar prácticamente sobre ella, corrió hacia el ascensor y pensó en lo mal que había resultado todo…

Al día siguiente, Mookyul solo encontró la alfombra movida y la acomodó sin pensar mucho en ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero oír de ustedes, aunque soy consciente que soy pésima al actualizar u.u  
> Hasta la siguiente actualización!


	10. Capítulo diez: Totalmente en la mira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Wow, quería poner esto en el fin de semana pero envié la pc al técnico y NO PUEDO TRABAJAR SI NO ES EN MI PC, así que no fue hasta ayer que la tuve y he estado toda la mañana editando el capítulo y mientras lo hacía... bueno, no estoy segura de que sea el mejor capítulo, no sé pero simplemente pasó que los OC's se tomaron el 80% de éste, sin embargo todo lo que está aquí es necesario para la historia, así que léanlo por favor.

Muchos podrían pensar que la vida en la cárcel era dura, y ciertamente lo era para un novato o un ingenuo que estaba cumpliendo condenas por algo que no había cometido pero para una rata de alcantarilla bien versada en asuntos de la calle, la vida en el Centro Correccional de Gyeongsang para varones podría incluso pasar a ser unas incómodas pero gratuitas vacaciones.

Lo primero que Namhyung Kim aprendió tan pronto como le revisaron por primera vez cada orificio que tenía en algo que se volvería rutina constante en búsqueda de armas o droga es que no podía dejar ver ninguna debilidad, si bien no estaba en el área de máxima seguridad donde estaban encerrados psicópatas, violadores, torturadores y asesinos, los tipos en el área de mínima seguridad podían volverse bastante molestos si se les permitía.

La segunda cosa a la que tuvo que acostumbrarse fue a acostarse con hombres. Él nunca había hecho algo de aquella categoría con un hombre así fuese un omega, pero allí adentro, el 50% del respeto había que ganárselo cogiendo tantos traseros como pudiese y aunque los presos omegas estaban bajo supresores omigen, un supresor más invasivo y radical que el betadín comercial, al final del día resultaban ser un orificio suave donde satisfacer necesidades básicas.

La tercera cosa, y ésta no muy diferente al mundo allí afuera, era que la cárcel se organizaba socialmente por dinámicas. Alfas, betas y omegas se aglomeraban entre ellos y, por supuesto, los alfas tenían las cosas bajo control, así que aunque Namhyung nunca fue un alfa de primera categoría, por lo menos era considerado uno y estaba en el grupo de élite de la cárcel, teniendo varios privilegios en las duchas, en la comida y en la disposición del grupo de omegas que abrían sus dulces muslos a cambio de protección.

Y fue en ese grupo de omegas, en el lugar menos propicio, en un hoyo oscuro, lleno de odio y temor que encontró algo que nunca habría pensado encontrar.

Ji-Min Yoo…

Diez años de condena por estar conectado con la desaparición de su violento amante era lo que se leía en su ficha, de los cuales apenas había cumplido dos. Ji-Min había llegado a la cárcel sintiéndose más seguro detrás de las rejas de lo que jamás se había sentido y viendo que sus pares omegas vivían siendo el retrete de todos, ya sea de presos, guardias o funcionarios, él había logrado organizarlos para vivir lo mejor que un omega podía vivir dentro de la cárcel. Era un chico inteligente que había leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca que tenían. Era un omega hermoso con vivaces ojos aguamarina y oscuro cabello negro que extrañamente parecía tener tintes de azul cuando salían a caminar en el campo de atrás de la cárcel y los rayos de sol le besaban enteramente. Era disciplinado, solamente comiendo lo extremadamente necesario y que estiraba para meditar todos los días incluso antes de que las luces se encendieran.

Y era por todas esas cualidades que nadie podía explicar por qué se había aliado con Dawook Kang, un estafador de primera categoría, un alfa enorme que había caído naturalmente en el papel de alfa de los alfas, oscuro y esculpido con músculos por todo el cuerpo, astuto y brabucón de ojos negros y pequeños que había adquirido un extraño gusto patológico por los tatuajes.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Dawook era un golpeador, un maltratador que se complacía en usar a Ji-Min como bolsa de boxeo y, como todo abusador, sin dejarle ni un rasguño en esa cara fina y seria del omega que estoicamente caminaba por los pasillos y realizaba sus tareas tratando de no sobresaltarse por el dolor que las contusiones le provocaban.

Y nadie podía hacer una maldita cosa.

Los omegas que tanto le debían, al principio le insistían que hiciera algo al respecto pero Ji-Min solo sonreía con sus labios rosados y les enviaba a resolver sus propios asuntos. Algunos decían que Ji-Min lo hacía por su manada de omegas, para mantener el tácito acuerdo de dar la bienvenida a los alfas o betas que visitaban sus camas furtivamente en las noches a cambio de poder decir no sin perder un ojo, ser tratados dignamente y no ser forzados a nada que no quisieran, recibir horarios para ellos solos en las duchas, analgésicos extra para el dolor que el omigen provocaba, no ser insultados ni humillados y si un omega decidía estar con un alfa, ningún otro podía tocarlo.

Pero Namhyung podía ver que era algo más…

Y lamentaba ahora notar que Ji-Min tenía algún tipo de patología por las relaciones tóxicas tal como su madre lo había tenido.

Namhyung sabía que podía ser bastante cliché proyectar rasgos de su madre en un individuo que le atraía, pero él podía reconocer perfectamente cuando una mujer, o un omega o lo que fuese no podía salir de una relación que terminaría por matarle solo porque temían estar solos o necesitaban sentir a alguien a su lado.

Ya ni siquiera era amor u obsesión. Era masoquismo.

Ese día, como pasaba comúnmente, Namhyung despertó con los exquisitos y ahogados gemidos de Ji-Min en la cama contigua a la suya ya que él era el compañero de celda de Dawook quien apretaba su cabeza contra la almohada y le ordenara que guardara silencio mientras le tomaba por detrás con todas las fuerzas de un animal.

-Mira esta pequeña perra, Kim –le dijo Dawook cuando notó que su compañero de celda estaba despierto mientras seguía hundiéndose una y otra vez dentro de Ji-Min. –Mírale gozar de una buena monta… 

Namhyung quiso disfrutar de lo que El Alfa le ofrecía, permitirles verlos cogiendo así, tan tórridamente, sin embargo al recordar que si Dawook no estuviera montando a Ji-Min, estaría golpeándolo, todo deseo se congeló y solo quedó una repugnancia fétida contra El Alfa y contra sí mismo.

El antiguo Namhyung hubiese disfrutado, hubiese visto con deleite y sin empacho, pero ahora que por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorado, tenía que apretar la mandíbula, rasguñar el delgado colchón al cerrar sus puños y dominar su aroma… jamás podría ganar a Dawook en un desafío por Ji-Min.

Pero antes de hacerlo, aquellos ojos aguamarinas enrojecidos por las lágrimas pero sumidos en éxtasis le miraron, se clavaron en él con algo que no reconoció qué fue. ¿Una súplica? ¿Para dejar de mirar? ¿Para continuar haciéndolo?

Esta vez con los ojos clavados en la pared a la que su cama estaba pegada aspiró profundo y debajo del ofensivo olor del alfa excitado, allí estaba la dulzura de Ji-Min, la fragancia almizclada y embriagante de su fluido, de su sudor…

_“No te excites… no lo hagas… no así…”_

Un par de minutos después y mucho alboroto, todo había terminado, casi le impresionó lo sincronizadamente que acabó cuando las luces se encendieron y los guardias anunciaban que se pusieran frente a las rejas para el primer conteo del día.

-quiero que pases todo el día así, con mi jugo en tu trasero… -le murmuró Dawook obscenamente después de levantarse y Ji-Min asintió, se limpió el abdomen de sus propios fluidos y terminó de vestirse justo a tiempo para ponerse frente a las rejas en medio de Namhyung y Dawook.

El guardia que había abierto la puerta de la celda la noche anterior para que Ji-Min durmiera con Dawook antes de contarlos dijo: -¿Una buena noche, Kang?

-Ya sabe, Jefe… -respondió con malicia y cacheteándole el trasero al omega.

-Regresa a tu celda, Yoo. –ordenó el guardia no desaprovechando la oportunidad para olfatear a Ji-Min y llevárselo a la tercera celda a su derecha y por supuesto, Namhyung estaba más furioso que Dawook mientras veía cómo el guardia prácticamente devoraba a Ji-Min con la mirada y allí hubo algo otra vez.

El omega giró su cabeza y por un breve instante se miraron. Pero antes de que pudiese saber qué era, Ji-Min fue empujado hacia su celda.

Trató de no pensar mucho en ello y todos ellos comenzaron a recibir el correo mientras la mayoría hacían flexiones de pecho en sus celdas antes de ser llevados a las duchas y luego al comedor para desayunar pero los ojos de Ji-Min continuaban relampagueando en su memoria todo el tiempo.

Quizá debería ir a la sala común donde los omegas solían reunirse y pedir a Jae-Wan que le hiciera compañía, el más joven de los omegas y para algunos el más deseable aparte de Ji-Min.

Cuando la sirena sonó y todas las puertas de las celdas se abrieron, la mayoría marcharon a las duchas mientras otros iban directo al comedor. Al entrar en el baño de duchas conjuntas y un sinfín de hombres desnudos en medio de vapor, Namhyung agradeció que ahora, después del trato con los omegas, los baños estaban libres de exhibicionistas y violaciones en grupo ya que los alfas y betas utilizaban las duchas primero y los omegas después.

Al terminar, Namhyung salió con un par de betas con quienes congeniaba bastante bien y se tropezaron con la fila de los omegas, alrededor de treinta hombres de todas las estaturas y edades que esperaban pacientemente su turno mientras esperaban… el olor ácido del omigen fue lo primero que todos detectaban en un omega de cárcel, sin embargo el supresor que incluso inhibía el deseo sexual y algo de sus feromonas no podía hacer nada con el aroma de treinta omegas juntos, la mayoría en edad fértil y ahora más dispuestos a pasar un momento divertido si se les pedía amablemente.

Y allí, encabezando la fila y vigilando el reloj de pared, Ji-Min con su impasible actitud volvió a mirarle.

-Jae-Wan, nuestro turno comienza en diez minutos, dile al guardia que los saque a todos si no lo han hecho… tú, alfa, ven un momento.

Namhyung no podía creer que un omega pudiese hablarle a un alfa así y si él siguiera siendo el mismo que fue hace cuatro años, no estaba seguro si lo toleraría o no, pero en el pequeño mundo que se formaba en la cárcel, Ji-Min siendo el aliado (se rehusaba a decirle pareja ya que con el omigen de por medio un omega no puede enlazarse y tampoco creía que ese era el tipo de relación que había entre ambos) de Dawook, El Alfa, tenía todo el derecho de usarle como una alfombra si quisiera.

Hasta los guardias le respetaban, dejando que Ji-Min se moviera por donde le plazca y nadie decía nada ya que sabían que si le enojaban, Dawook estaría sobre sus gargantas en cualquier instante. Por ello al caminar por los corredores casi vacíos hacia la biblioteca, todos alzaban la vista, algunos saludaban a Ji-Min con la cabeza pero nadie les detenía.

Finalmente llegaron al destino que Namhyung se lo esperaba. Pero no se esperaba nada de lo que iba a suceder apenas se cerrara la puerta.

Ji-Min le tacleó y le dejó tendido en el suelo. -¡qué mierda te sucede! –le gritó al pensar que iba a golpearlo pero el omega solo se sacó los pantalones y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-no me toques. –le instruyó Ji-Min. –o él te olerá en mí. Solo mételo.

-¿Qu-?

Ji-Min, quien ahora estimulaba su miembro con fuertes caricias para darle vida rápidamente le mandó a callar de un ¡Chhst!

-he visto cómo me miras, Namhyung… -le dijo cerca del oído. –ya me limpié de lo de temprano… solo mételo…

Namhyung, al sentir el calor de quien había deseado por tanto tiempo tan cerca, encogió los dedos de los pies dentro de sus zapatos de lona y siseó. –no… te golpeará… -suplicó el alfa y Ji-Min, quien parecía estar en trance, se quedó quieto. -Te deseo, Ji-Min… pero no quiero que te golpee… -parafraseó Namhyung mientras tocaba la delicada cara del omega y le obligaba a mirarle directamente a los ojos. –Ya encontraremos una manera, ¿Está bien?

Ji-Min, el siempre tan sereno Ji-Min comenzó a temblar, su barbilla primero, después todo lo demás y por último, dio un largo y profundo suspiro de dolor y se abrazó a él. –no entiendo qué está mal conmigo…

-no hay nada malo contigo… -consoló el alfa y se abrazó de Ji-Min también. –solo mantente a salvo, te prometo que encontraré una manera.

Ji-Min recuperándose después de unos minutos, se puso los pantalones nuevamente y salió como si no hubiese pasado nada.

El resto del día, Namhyung se lo pasó en un halo de excitación, felicidad y preocupación. No podía pensar en otra cosa que Ji-Min, lo bien que se sentía el interior de sus muslos tocando sus caderas o su pequeño cuerpo temblando contra él… por un momento pensó que había sido un tonto al dejar escapar la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo pero ¿Realmente lo hubiese sido?

El sonido de puños contra carne o patadas contra su abdomen era todo lo que necesitaba recordar para responderle… tenía que deshacerse de Dawook, sea como fuese.

Finalmente, terminados los deberes matutinos de limpieza, los guardias les devolvieron a las celdas otra vez y Namhyung recordó que era sábado, día de visitas.

Preparándose para dormir una siesta ya que él nunca había recibido ni una sola visita, se cubrió con el rasposo cobertor y cerró los ojos cuando el guardia tocó los barrotes. –tienes visita, Kim.

-¿Yo? –preguntó, incrédulo y se levantó.

-Sí, gira y saca las manos.

Namhyung frunció el ceño. -¿Es necesario? Seré bueno.

-Protocolo de seguridad, ahora hazlo.

Finalmente, el alfa cedió y sacó las manos por entre los barrotes, permitiendo que el guardia le esposara para luego abrir.

Con cada paso que daba, la curiosidad iba creciendo más y más hasta que finalmente llegaron a la sala privada de visitas que generalmente se reservaba exclusivamente para que los abogados hablen con sus clientes. ¿Qué rayos podía hacer su abogado aquí? Su sentencia estaba más que sentada.

Finalmente, el guardia que le custodiaba dio la señal para que abrieran la puerta, un horrible timbre sonó y pasaron, impactándole inmediatamente un olor familiar pero que no pudo reconocer hasta verle sentado ahí.

-Gracias, caballeros… permítannos hablar a solas. –comandó el viejo alfa.

Namhyung sintió que el oxígeno se acababa dentro de la habitación con una sola mesa con espacio para cuatro personas, una máquina de café y una ventana pequeña y enrejada por la que pasaban tímidos rayos de sol a un lugar tan frío y lúgubre. Después de la impresión de encontrarse al Presidente Lee allí, la ira comenzó a bullirle en las entrañas y pasó directamente hasta sus puños.

Si no hubiese estado esposado, Namhyung estaba seguro que no habría podido contenerse.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó con veneno.

El viejo presidente solo sonrió, sus ojos grises brillaron con satisfacción y se acomodó los puños de su fina camisa con mancuernillas de oro y brillantes. –vine a sacarte de aquí, naturalmente.

_Naturalmente._

No pudo evitar gruñir por eso. –creo que se ha retrasado un poco… cuatro años, para ser precisos. ¿O su Rólex se descompuso?

Gunwoong volvió a reír como si fuesen amigos que se hubiesen encontrado casualmente en un bar. –es un Louis Moinet, de hecho, y no, no se descompuso, solo vengo en el momento oportuno.

-puede irse al infierno, maldito viejo. –gruñó el alfa otra vez. -¡Guardia!

Nadie entró y Gunwoong volvió a reír. –mira, Namhyung Kim, nadie vendrá hasta que yo lo ordene y ahora todo depende de ti. Te ofrezco salir de este hoyo inmundo-

-¡En el que usted y su jodido puto me metieron! –explotó Namhyung y tan pronto como sus palabras salieron, él supo que no debía haberlas dicho, esa aura de pura maldad despiadada hizo que quisiera meter la cabeza dentro de la tierra como un avestruz.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de mi hijo, ¿Entiendes, rata asquerosa? –susurró el presidente y Namhyung, como una serpiente encantada, solo asintió. –bien, como te iba diciendo, te sacaré de aquí y trabajarás directamente bajo mis órdenes para una tarea especial por la que te pagaré seiscientos millones de won… además veremos qué hacer para borrar tu historial. ¿Suena bien?

No, no sonaba para nada bien, nada de lo que saliera de esa boca ponzoñosa sería bueno.

Estaba a punto de enviarle al demonio otra vez pero reconsideró… apenas llevaba la quinta parte de su condena y seiscientos millones de wons era bastante dinero. Eso le hizo preguntarse ¿Qué quería el Viejo de él? ¿Qué era lo que tenía entre manos que se había dado la molestia de venir hasta aquí y hacerle semejante propuesta?

-oh… casi lo olvido, lo que necesito que hagas no le gustará a mi hijo, de ninguna manera… pero el muchacho necesita una lección y quiero que me ayudes a dársela… vamos, Namhyung Kim, puedo ver en tus ojos que deseas decir que sí.

No pudo mantener el contacto visual con su antiguo jefe así que miró el suelo… la posibilidad de ver a aquella sabandija remilgada sufrir era el mejor incentivo que pudo haber oído, pero todavía no sabía si podría hacerlo… no después de lo que había sucedido en la mañana con Ji-Min. ¿Cómo podía abandonarle cuando estaba tan cerca de tenerlo?

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. –muy bien, presidente Lee… pero quiero todo eso para mí y para otra persona, Ji-Min Yoo, también está en mínima seguridad.

-Veré qué puedo hacer. –respondió el viejo alfa astuta y convenientemente.

-no, nada de eso. –dijo Namhyung chasqueando la lengua. –o él sale conmigo, o ninguno de los dos sale, así de fácil.

Namhyung podía sentirse sudar, la camiseta se le pegaba en la espalda, su respiración era irregular y veía cómo todo comenzaba a girar hasta que paró cuando el presidente cruzó sus dedos sobre la mesa, entrecerró sus ojos y le leyó como un libro abierto.

Ahí estaba, ese demonio lo sabía. Sabía que estaba enamorado…

Finalmente, sonriendo, contestó. –Hecho.

***

Efectivamente, tres días después los guardias a las dos de la mañana les buscaron en sus celdas y les pusieron en la calle donde un Volvo verde conducido por una chica alfa les esperaba.

-Esto huele mal, muy, muy mal. –comentó Ji-Min susurrando. –huele peor que mal, esto huele a mafia, ¿en qué nos metiste, Namhyung?

El alfa solo se encogió de hombros. –yo trabajé para Saehan, antes era una mafia prestamista tanto de dinero como de nombres, ahora parece que están trabajando para dejar de serlo y convertirse en una agencia de préstamos normal. El presidente me necesita y aproveché para incluirte en el trato. –Ji-Min seguía obviamente molesto a pesar de que su cara no mostraba expresión alguna. –mira, Ji-Min, no creíste que ibas a tener tu libertad y esa cantidad de dinero a cambio de nada ¿verdad? Por lo menos, no tendremos que matar a nadie.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? –espetó el omega.

No estaba 100% seguro, pero sabía que el Presidente no trabajaba así. –Porque yo… ese fue el primer trabajo que hice, y el Viejo jamás le pondría tanto dinero a una cabeza… debe ser algo más complicado.

Ji-Min le miró de reojo y suspiró, aún enfadado. -¿A dónde nos estás llevando, niña? –le preguntó el omega a la conductora.

-A la estación de trenes, señor. Iremos a Seúl y después les dejaré en el departamento en Yangcheon que el presidente ha preparado para ustedes.

El omega abrió los ojos de par en par, pero rápidamente los cerró. Mas tarde, en el viaje en tren, Namhyung le preguntaría la razón de su reacción y Ji-Min le contaría que toda su vida había vivido en Mapo cerca del distrito de mercados que suplían a los restaurantes de la parte sur de Seúl y ahora, tener la oportunidad de vivir en Yangcheon le parecía un lujo.

Si tan solo se enterara que su objetivo vivía en el mismísimo Gangnam…

-¿Cuándo comenzaste? –preguntó el omega después.

Namhyung le miró y no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro. -¿el qué?

-a sentir algo… por mí… ¿Cuándo? –insistió Ji-Min con su cara inexpresiva.

Namhyung se sonrojó al recordar. –te bañabas un día y vi… vi…

-… ¿Las cortadas?

El alfa asintió. –sí, y me pregunté quién le haría eso a una piel tan hermosa… después un beta te agarró el trasero, le diste un codazo y cuando estaba en el suelo, le pisaste la garganta.

-Hmmm, recuerdo ese día… sucedió dos semanas después de que entré y estaba bastante inestable por el omigen, ¿en serio te he gustado por tanto tiempo? –Namhyung asintió, avergonzado. -¿Y por qué no hiciste nada?

-Estaba demasiado ocupado odiando a alguien en ese momento… y hablando de omigen, tenemos que llegar a una farmacia tan pronto como podamos.

Ji-Min frunció el ceño. -¿quieres que siga tomando supresores?

Namhyung le miró, sorprendido. –Creí que tú desearías tomarlos.

-No. –le dijo. –vamos, Namhyung… ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí? Yo también… sentí algo por ti… cuando Dawook me golpeó y tú conseguiste analgésicos y vendas para mí pero me sentía estúpido porque pensaba que para ti solo era un cachorro apaleado… -se quedó en silencio un momento, después se enderezó y reunió todo el valor que podía para decir algo como lo que deseaba decir: -siempre he hecho las peores decisiones con respecto a una pareja, no sé el motivo… esta vez siento que no me equivoco contigo y quiero… quiero enlazarme antes de cometer alguna otra estupidez.

Namhyung le miró larga y concienzudamente, bebió de la magnificencia de Ji-Min bañado por los primeros rayos de sol del día, sintió su corazón estrujarse. ¿qué otra respuesta había para algo como eso más que un “sí”? –sí… sí, por supuesto que sí.

Ese podía ser el momento más feliz para Ji-Min, disfrutar de ser un hombre libre, sea cuales fueren las condiciones, y saber que no volvería a ser golpeado o violado otra vez.

Efectivamente, al llegar al departamento en Yangcheon, Ji-Min parecía un niño en una juguetería, pero cuando notó que el baño tenía una tina, inmediatamente se desvistió y ni siquiera esperó a que estuviese llena para meterse e invitar al alfa, a _su_ futuro alfa a compartir.

Namhyung sabía que eso no era ni una pequeña parte de lo que alguna vez había tenido y era aún más minúsculo comparado con lo que Mookyul tenía. Fue entonces que, apretujado en la tina pero infinitamente feliz por tener a Ji-Min en sus brazos, juró que no escatimaría en esfuerzo para darle al omega todo lo que deseara.

Estaba tan feliz con solo sentirle piel contra piel que no notó precisamente lo que pasaba pero cuando Ji-Min giró para verle directamente a los ojos y sentado en su regazo, con su pequeño miembro despierto y temblando, el alfa se permitió adorar el cuerpo del omega lentamente, por fin disfrutando no solo del hombre que había deseado por tanto tiempo sino experimentando un sentimiento que nunca había sentido hasta hundirse en Ji-Min.

Sin embargo, los siguientes días se vieron atormentados por la abstinencia de omigen, los dolores y las náuseas que provocaron en Ji-Min le rompían el corazón al alfa, los sudores nocturnos y los delirios mientras su cuerpo volvía a su estado natural le atacaron durante semanas.

-¿qué puedo hacer? –le preguntó Namhyung, desesperado.

-Solo abrázame… ya pasará…

***

El _bzzz bzzz bzzz_ de su celular debajo de la almohada le despertó como todos 11 de cada mes a las 5 am. Ewon abrió los ojos para descubrir que aún estaba un poco oscuro y que Mookyul tenía un brazo enredado alrededor de su cintura. Tentativamente, el rubio se movió y, como una boa, solo consiguió que Mookyul se pegara más a él, incluso poniéndole una de sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Oh, Jefe, por amor de Dios, suéltame. –exigió el beta.

-No quiero. –gruñó el alfa medio dormido.

_“Jodido alfa consentido”_ pensó el beta y giró estando dentro del agarre de Mookyul todavía y pudo distinguir su apuesta cara entre las sombras. ¿Cómo es que aún así, con el cabello hecho un lío y con la boca abierta y babeando, Mookyul seguía quitándole el aliento?

No lo sabía pero ahora realmente necesitaba salir “a correr”. –quiero hacer pipí, Mookyul… déjame. –le respondió con tono infantil y notó que Mookyul sonreía.

-¿El bebé Jung olvidó su pañal anoche? –contestó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Mookyul, no seas asqueroso! –le reprendió el beta.

Tendría que hacerlo, no sería la primera vez.

Ewon se retorció hacia abajo y sintió cómo su alfa se tensó, sacó su miembro dormido del pijama de franela y se lo metió en la boca.

-… hmm… buenos días, amigo… -le dijo Ewon pícaramente al miembro de Mookyul que no necesitaba ser convencido durante mucho tiempo para empalarse.

-¿Por qué no me despiertas así… ahh… todos los días, Zorrito? –jadeó el alfa pero Ewon siguió con lo suyo, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para que Mookyul termine rápido y él pudiese ir al muelle.

Pero él también comenzó a disfrutar de tener a Mookyul llenándole la boca, empujando contra su garganta, haciéndole atragantarse y masajear la punta de su pene involuntariamente. Parecería una tortura tener un amante con un miembro tan grande y que disfrutara del sexo oral infinitamente, sin embargo, para Ewon, llorar por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo allí, cuidar de que sus dientes no rasparan la sensible piel y forzarse a llegar hasta la base… habían pocas cosas mejores que eso.

Finalmente, cinco minutos después, Mookyul haló de sus cabellos en la nuca, señal de que iba a terminar.

-Ghaah... –fue el extraño sonido que salió de Ewon cuando lo soltó e inmediatamente, ríos de su espesa semilla le cayeron en la cara.

Tan solo ahí Mookyul abrió los ojos y encontrarse con la erótica imagen de la dulce cara de su Zorrito bañada en semen y lágrimas le hizo desear eyacular otra vez. –lo siento. –se disculpó, aunque realmente no lo sentía y Ewon, a juzgar por el dramático movimiento de sus ojos, lo sabía.

Ewon salió de la cama después de eso, maldiciendo su suerte mientras se limpiaba la cara con la camisa del pijama antes de que el olor de Mookyul penetrara más en su piel ya que cualquier fluido que saliera del cuerpo de un alfa, ya sea sudor, saliva o semen servía para dejar una marca de olor que todos podrían percibir.

Al salir de la ducha, sin embargo, cualquier enojo que pudo haber sentido se terminó al mirarle dormir otra vez y sintió ese amor que burbujeaba perennemente por Mookyul, sin embargo, esos días eran cuando más culpable se sentía.

_“Dos meses más… dos meses y todo terminará”_

***

El cielo, ahora de un gris que paulatinamente se convertía en una mezcla de soñador celeste y ardiente dorado solar, veía a Gangnam suplirse para las actividades del día, los camiones distribuidores entraban y salían de las tiendas mientras los _patissieres_ de la más alta categoría terminaban de hornear pan, una actividad humilde pero necesaria hasta en el más refinado distrito de Seúl. Por ello, el aire tenía un extraño olor de smog y pan caliente.

Un par de personas también salían a correr antes de que diesen las 8 y el bullicio comenzara nuevamente, sin embargo, mientras todos se dirigían al Gangnam Park, él tomaba una ruta que nadie seguía debido su poco glamour.

Pero, nuevamente, Ewon no estaba buscando lucir sus “habilidades” de entrenamiento ni la última moda para corredores ricachones que solo buscaban, una vez más, ostentar su estatus social, así que con sus tennis de toda la vida y calentador negro, él se dirigió al norte, hacia el Río Han.

No le tomó mucho llegar al muelle que había visitado desde los 18 y encontrar el Kia azul estacionado y escondido entre los camiones que esperaban ser llenados por la carga, un hombre delgado y pequeño fumaba apoyado en el capó mientras veía cómo los pobres se ganaban la vida, acarreando paquete tras paquete con solo un momento para limpiarse el sudor de la cara.

Ewon caminó el tramo que faltaba para llegar y su estómago se retorció, una mezcla de nervios por lo que tendría que decirle a aquel hombre y náuseas por el fuerte olor de combustible de barco sumado al cigarrillo que Gi fumaba.

-sorprendente, ¿Eh? –le dijo el proveedor que le había dado betadox desde que comenzó conseguirlo por sí solo, su nombre coreano era solo un alias ya que tenía un fuerte acento al hablar y su piel era más amarilla… era chino, había pensado Ewon alguna vez y bordeaba los cuarenta, seguramente un omega pero que, debido a su propia mercancía, pasaba por beta al igual que él. –estamos solo a unos metros de todas aquellas celebridades, banqueros y mafiosos que duermen en sus sábanas de hilos contados, mientras que aquí… pero solo míralos, llevan así desde las 3 am y les pagan 7 wons por carga… ¡qué irónico!

Ewon ya estaba acostumbrado a comentarios como esos y solo dio una breve cabezada mientras se sentaba en el capó también. –¿Recibiste el pago? –preguntó directamente ya que un día antes, Ewon tenía que ir a la estación del subterráneo Gangbook y dejar cuatro millones de won en el casillero 4513. Gi era un tipo honrado y nunca había tenido retraso con la entrega del betadox, ni una sola vez.

-sabes que sí, no estaría aquí si no lo hubiese hecho… aquí –le dio la caja de té, llena de pastillas –treinta esta vez. –Ewon solo se guardó la caja en el bolsillo y asintió. –ya no las cuentas, ¿Eh?

Ewon se rió, recordando las primeras veces que compraba betadox solo y sufría de ataques paranoicos constantemente. –Confío en ti.

Gi lanzó la colilla al agua y giró para subirse en su Kia azul e irse, pero Ewon le detuvo del brazo. El pequeño hombre entre sorprendido y divertido le preguntó:-¿qué sucede contigo esta mañana?

-tengo algo que decirte. –susurró Ewon a punto de temblar involuntariamente. –seré breve.

El beta chino frunció el ceño y entrecerró sus pequeños ojos oscuros. -¿Tiene algo que ver con el alfa que se huele en toda tu cara? Sé de él desde que comenzó a cortejarte, no es mi asunto, Ewon.

El rubio se encogió de la vergüenza, pero un instante después prosiguió. –sí, tiene que ver con él pero… solo lo necesito este mes y el siguiente, quiero enlazarme y casarme con él y… tener… hijos…

Gi no dijo nada por un momento. -¿Supongo que él no sabe de esto? –Ewon respondió que no con la cabeza. –¿Y supongo que nuestros amigos de Control de Sustancias te darán unas cuantas visitas? –Ewon asintió esta vez. –muy bien… ahhh primero no dejes de tomarlos inmediatamente o el celo vendrá y no será bueno. Dime qué tienes en mente. ¿Cómo se lo dirás?

Esa pregunta se había hecho a sí mismo miles de veces y aún no lo sabía, se encogió de hombros, evidenciando su incertidumbre y respondió dubitativamente: -No lo sé, pero tengo un amigo omega que está embarazado y acordamos que le ayudaría hasta el parto. Me imaginaba que se lo diría unos días después.

Gi asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente que Ewon planeaba dar a su vida un giro de 180 grados y no quería que su amigo embarazado sufra las consecuencias. El chico era inteligente. -¿Y cuándo da a luz ese amigo tuyo?

-Su semana 25 es esta. -le dijo mientras señalaba la primera semana de noviembre en el calendario de su celular.

Gi hizo cálculos en su cabeza rápidamente. -te acabo de dar el tratamiento para todo septiembre ahora, te daré otro mes de tratamiento para octubre y para noviembre te prepararé una mezcla con betadín para ayudarte en la transición, cuando lo estés tomando sentirás la piel sensible y tus hormonas estarán por todo el lugar. Prepárate porque tendrás cambios de humor muy drásticos. Cuando se acabe el último tratamiento puedes continuar con betadín, no tendrás celo pero tu olor volverá y si dejas los supresores, calculo que Santa te traerá tu celo para navidad.  

Ewon se sintió caer otra vez, una sensación con la que estaba llegando a familiarizarse pero seguía tomándole por sorpresa ese sentimiento de estar a la deriva. Era lo que quería, se recordó, dejar que Mookyul marcara su cuello e hincharse con un bebé en su vientre, el alfa se lo merecía, ellos se lo merecían.

-no te preocupes, solo sigue las instrucciones que te doy. Haremos esto: dejaré ambos tratamientos en el casillero en quince días a partir de ahora y espero tu pago un día antes más una bonificación que dejaré a tu criterio ya que tendré que desaparecer unos meses.

-Entendido, Gi... gracias, no sabes cuánto te agradezco...

-Oh, muchacho, créeme, lo entiendo. -el traficante se metió las manos en los bolsillos, inesperadamente incómodo -supongo que… esta es la última vez que nos vemos.

-lo entiendo… -dijo Ewon, más acongojado por no ver a Gi nunca más de lo que había esperado. –y lo lamento.

-cuando comiencen las investigaciones, coopera, Ewon, grábate la placa de mi auto, lo del casillero, lo de los encuentros, pero cuando te pregunten cómo comenzaste a consumir, di que un conserje del orfanato te llevaba los supresores a cambio de favores sexuales, no metas a la doctora Hoo en esto. Di el nombre de Seun-Gi Ryu y descríbelo como un hombre de 50 años en ese entonces y que él fue quien te ha vendido los supresores todo este tiempo, le falta el dedo meñique en la mano izquierda… es él. –le mostró una foto en el móvil y Ewon trató de grabarse su rostro.

-¿Quién es él?

-Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, fue conserje en tu orfanato y pedía favores sexuales a los niños que no querían ser omegas, pero eso fue tiempo antes de ti y luego desapareció, creemos que alguien mató al desgraciado en venganza… en fin, los distribuidores de Seúl utilizamos nombres de tipos como ellos, incluso el auto y el lugar donde vivo está registrado a nombre de Seun-Gi Ryu. Así, cuando Control de Sustancias investiga, se topan con un camino sin salida, saben que las identidades son falsas pero no tienen nada para seguir investigando.

Ewon trató de respirar normalmente pero no podía… era mucho, sabía que iba a ser complicado pero ahora sentía todo el peso del mundo sobre él.

Gi le miró y sonrió. –No te preocupes, los casos de betadox son rápidamente olvidados porque solo se investigan por motivos burocráticos, más ahora que todos esperamos que las cosas cambien cuando Saenuri vuelva al poder.

Ni Ewon ni Mookyul se habían inscrito para votar, por lo que no lo hicieron, pero parecía que el país iba a pasar por un cambio radical cuando se anunció que una mujer beta del partido conservador iba a posesionarse como presidenta comenzando el próximo año y una de las propuestas que permitieron que Saenuri se instale en el poder ejecutivo otra vez fue la abolición de la Reforma Proteccionista de Omegas de los años 90. Eso quería decir que nadie les diría qué hacer, cuándo ni cuántos hijos tener ni les prohibiría el uso de fero-supresores como era el betadox.

-Espero que no hayan sido discursos solamente, Gi. –dijo el beta mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la caja de té dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y miró al beta a su lado. No era particularmente apuesto pero no era desagradable tampoco. Solo parecía muy triste. -¿Puedo darte un abrazo? –preguntó tímidamente y Gi, sorprendido, asintió.

Rodeó al beta más pequeño que él durante unos momentos. –gracias. –repitió mientras recordaba toda su vida y sabiendo que nada hubiese ocurrido sin la ayuda de Gi.

Gi le palmeó un hombro y vio una sincera gratitud en los azules ojos de uno de sus compradores más antiguos y se alegró por el muchacho. –Podrás hacerlo, Ewon. –le animó.

¿Esquivar la investigación de Control de Sustancias? ¿Decirle a su casi pareja lo que realmente era? ¿Ser padre gestante? Ewon fue dejado con todas esas preguntas y cuando quiso vocalizarlas, el Kia azul de Gi desaparecía en una curva.

***

-¿Por qué llamas a una hora tan infame? –preguntó Gunwoong limpiándose el sueño de un ojo y deseando estrellar el móvil desechable que había comprado exclusivamente para comunicarse con Namhyung.

-Es importante, Presidente. –respondió el alfa sin mucha emoción después de haber estado toda la noche despierto y sabiendo que había dejado a Ji-Min atravesando la abstinencia de omigen solo. –salió muy temprano, parecía que iba a correr pero está hablando con alguien en el muelle ocho del Río Han.

Eso espabiló al alfa medio dormido y abrió ampliamente los ojos. –Descríbelo.

-Pequeño, delgado, cabello negro, tez bronceada y está fumando… espere, le está dando algo. Parece una caja de metal, es pequeña.

_Supresores._ Pensó Gunwoong inmediatamente. –perfecto. Cuando terminen, sigue a nuestro nuevo amigo. Cuida que no te vea y obtén su dirección… le llevaremos un regalo en unos días.

-Entendido. –respondió Namhyung antes de que la línea quede muerta y continuar viéndoles hablar mientras estaba metido en su auto tomando un café y apuntando los movimientos de Ewon que habían sido bastante monótonos, solo trabajo, cuidar a su muy embarazado amigo y salir con su alfa a cenar o quedarse en casa. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse interesantes cuando el día anterior, el beta había dejado una bolsa en un casillero de alquiler en la estación del metro de Gangbook y ahora se entrevistaba con un hombre que no parecía ser un amante ni un amigo, tan solo un tipo común y corriente con ropas comunes y corrientes en un auto común y corriente.

Eventualmente, Ewon pareció extremadamente abatido, y luego abrazó al otro hombre, no con una actitud romántica, más bien bastante triste… como si estuviesen despidiéndose.

Finalmente, el pequeño hombre que podía jurar que era un omega se metió en su auto y se fue, dejando a Ewon y él también puso su auto en marcha inmediatamente, siguiendo las órdenes de Gunwoong.

Pronto se encontró en Gwanak, cerca de la Universidad Nacional de Seúl donde el Kia azul paró y el omega bajó a tomar un café en un restaurante para estudiantes. Notó que saludaba a todos, lo que le decía que el omega iba frecuentemente a ese lugar. Media hora después en la que esperó a que su objetivo terminara de desayunar, él subió a pie por una calle empinada, se paró frente a una casa pequeña, tomó el correo y abrió la puerta azul con unas llaves.

Le tomó unas fotografías y anotó la dirección.

_Bingo._

***

_“Zheng Junjie, algún día vas a arrepentirte de esto”_

Su madre omega siempre había tenido razón en todo y él debió haberlo sabido. _“Esa mujer te llevará a la ruina”_ decía mientras rellenaba bolas de masa hervidas. Ahora recordaba las palabras de su difunta madre con tristeza y resignación. ¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonar a su madre, dejarla sola en Taipei, por ir tras una alfa? Habían sido los dos y nadie más desde que su madre alfa murió en un accidente de trabajo. Todo estaba yendo bien, su madre trabajaba doble turno en un restaurante y él limpiaba oficinas de noche, pagaban la renta y las facturas de su colegiatura en farmacología, vivían contando cada pequeño centavo pero eran felices…

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto como la conoció, no dudó en seguirla?

Maldecía esa tarde de verano en la que había conocido a una mujer alfa tan preciosa y fuerte que le había quitado el aliento pero tímido como era, no se atrevió a nada más que sonrojarse y volver a su libro.

Había sentido los ojos de ella sobre él todo el momento, sentada en la mesa del frente mientras comía con un grupo de betas y hablaba en coreano. Luego se acercó y hablando chino con apenas un poco de acento, pidió su nombre y su número respetuosamente. Se lo dio y allí todo comenzó.

Sung Hisoo, seulesa, doctora, veintinueve y endemoniadamente buena en la cama. Eso descubrió en la primera cita. Estaba haciendo un doctorado en su universidad que duraría dos años, dos años en los que Junjie perdió totalmente la cordura por ella.

Era divertida y sarcástica, le gustaba la música clásica, venía de una familia con mucho dinero y poder… y extrañamente, se llevaba su celular cuando iba a bañarse… tonto era, allí habían estado todas las señales pero él, enamorado y ciego, no había visto lo que era obvio.

Siempre recordaría ese año, 365 días en los que él tontamente se creía el omega más afortunado del planeta. Hisoo le cuidaba como un objeto preciado, le concedía cada pequeño capricho, le adoraba en la cama como si él fuese un dios. Todo eso le había nublado el juicio y ni siquiera notó que extrañamente durante ese año, la alfa había regresado a Seúl dos veces, quedándose solo una semana y regresando exhausta y más delgada, también desprovista de apetito sexual.

¿Quién notaba esos detalles cuando el amor le tiene a la cordura de rehén?

El final de ese año de ensueño se marcó por la graduación de Junjie, ese día su madre había conocido a Hisoo y la odió desde el principio, tanta fue su desconfianza y tristeza que la señora Zheng había desaparecido antes de que la ceremonia terminara.

Hisoo parecía avergonzada por alguna razón que no entendía e incluso regañó a Junjie cuando comenzó a despotricar en contra de su madre _"Los padres son padres hagan lo que hagan y es nuestro deber honrarlos y respetarlos."_

Como el tonto enamorado que había sido, Junjie se dejó llevar al departamento de Hisoo donde olvidó poco a poco el desaire de su mamá con cada beso que la alfa dejaba sobre su piel y se decía a sí mismo que quería tener aquello durante toda su vida.

Ese día, él pronunció la palabra “matrimonio” por primera vez y Hisoo solo le miró, le tomó la mano y dijo, vagamente. _“ya veremos”_

El siguiente año, un turbulento y difícil año para él donde había luchado para conseguir trabajo, Hisoo comenzó a distanciarse de él, sentía segundo a segundo cómo la alfa iba perdiendo interés en él y Junjie aterrado por perderla, dejó de tomar su medicina para manejar el celo. Le invitó a propósito esa noche, estando él húmedo y desesperado.

Hisoo no pudo resistir. Ningún alfa se hubiese resistido.

Él le aseguró que había tomado un anticonceptivo y ella le creyó. Una vil mentira que le explotó en la cara más tarde.

_“Eres un tonto, Junjie… ¿Cómo vas a responsabilizarte de un bebé?”_ le había dicho su madre tan pronto olió su aroma de omega fecundado pero él en ese momento no veía la magnitud de su error ni tampoco cuando, tres semanas después de no haber tenido noticia de Hisoo, pidió información a la universidad. La secretaria le miró, le sonrió tristemente y le informó que la alfa había regresado a Corea.

_“Debió haber tenido una emergencia”_ la justificaba en su mente. _“todo cambiará cuando sepa que estoy embarazado de ella… tranquilo, bebé, mamá y papá estarán juntos.”_

Enloquecido, enfebrecido y atormentado por la náusea crónica matutina y un cuadro de desnutrición, sumado a la pobreza ya que había sido despedido tan pronto como su condición fue evidente para su jefe y todos los empleadores se negaban a aceptar a un omega no enlazado y embarazado, había tomado todos los ahorros suyos y de su madre y volado para Seúl en búsqueda de Hisoo.

No fue muy difícil encontrarla.

Sung Hisoo, cirujana general titular del Hospital Cheil. Eso era todo lo que había sabido de ella en esos dos años que valía la pena como información y fue directamente hacia allá.

Se escabulló pensando que sería la mejor forma de encontrarla ya que tenía la corazonada de que iba a hacerse negar, buscó en el directorio del edificio el número de su consultorio y subió escondiéndose detrás de un armario de comida.

Nunca olvidaría ese día, uno de los días más tristes de su vida.

Llegó al consultorio y entró aprovechando que nadie estaba en la recepción ni en el lugar de la secretaria. Se había sentado, esperando pacientemente por ella pero un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana rebotaba en uno de los portarretratos de la mesa y lo giró para que ya no le diera el reflejo en los ojos.

No quería husmear, no quería, pero tampoco podía hacerse ciego.

Hisoo sonreía en la foto, radiante y con un sobrio vestido beige, alta y con su rizado y rubio cabello en un formal peinado y a su lado…

A su lado un hombre de rasgos finos y delicados, blanco como la nieve con el cabello caoba hecho para atrás. Su traje, a juego con el beige de Hisoo le enmarcaba perfectamente.

Ambos felices con flautas de champán en la mano…

Su primer impulso fue huir y lo hubiera hecho pero la puerta se abrió. Hisoo entraba con su caminar elegante y, a pesar de aún tener el gorro de cirugía en la cabeza, él la vió tan bonita como la primera vez en aquel café. Junjie se inclinó inconscientemente hacia ella para olerla otra vez, aún teniendo la evidencia de la crueldad de esa mujer en las manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le había preguntado, quitándole el elegante portarretrato de las manos.

-Nada… fue algo estúpido, fue un impulso… -tartamudeó mientras tomaba la maleta despertando del embrujo de la alfa y recordando lo que había visto hace menos de un minuto.

Tenía que huir pero ¿a dónde iría? ¿cómo regresaría a Taiwán?

Y ella le detuvo del brazo. Le olfateó y, anonadada dijo: -Estás… estás embarazado…

Junjie se había encogido sintiéndose miserable y estúpido. –todo esto es… una estupidez, olvídalo, Hisoo, abortaré y-

Y no pudo seguir, una fuerte cachetada le había cerrado la boca. -¡Es mí hijo del que hablas! ¡Cómo puedes decidir algo así sin consultarlo conmigo!

-¡Cómo pudiste haber escondido todo este tiempo que estás casada!

Eso fue lo último que recordó de ese día. Se había desmayado, le dijo Hisoo y su colega obstetra al día siguiente cuando se encontró en una cama de hospital con una intravenosa clavada y Hisoo a su lado.

-No estoy enlazada con él. Casada, sí, pero no enlazada, no le amo. –le dijo en algún momento. –Mi matrimonio con Dongwoo fue arreglado, él es un omega hijo de una amiga de mi padre alfa, no podía negarme… hemos tratado de tener hijos durante mucho tiempo pero él no puede embarazarse y tú… tú lo lograste, Junjie, con solo un celo...

La alfa le tomó la mano y siguió: -no puedo divorciarme de Dongwoo... no puedo… pero cuidaré del bebé.

-¡No quiero darte mi hijo! –le respondió llorando desesperadamente.

-Claro que puedes… y lo harás. –le dijo la alfa firmemente. -Y si no lo haces voluntariamente, un juez lo decidirá.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir ese curso de acción y tan pronto como salió del hospital, había consultado a un abogado pro bono que se rió en su cara y le informó que en Corea para un omega extranjero, sin trabajo, no enlazado y embarazado sería imposible ganar una custodia.

Los alfas eran vistos como los padres más aptos ante la ley coreana, y mucho más si se enfrentaban a un omega insignificante como él.

Entonces, al ver que no podía sustentarse por sí mismo en un país extranjero y temiendo por la salud de su bebé, Junjie claudicó. Firmó su renuncia a la potestad del bebé.

Y al terminar el embarazo, en una noche con una inesperada lluvia de otoño, empujó a un rozagante niño de su seno y, aún ensangrentado y llorando por su gestante, Hisoo y Dongwoo se lo llevaron.

El esposo omega de Hisoo, después de eso, hizo todo lo posible para no permitir que la alfa volviera a verle. Ella, con un patético sentimiento de culpa, cubría secretamente los gastos del departamento donde se había instalado, enviaba a un mensajero del hospital con dinero para comida y otras facturas y Junjie encontró trabajo en una fábrica de ropa. No había podido encontrar nada más decente que eso.

El sueldo era una miseria y era el dinero que Hisoo le enviaba lo que realmente había podido mantenerle. Ahorraba lo poco que podía también, ansiando regresar a Taiwán pero un macabro giro del destino le atrapó en Corea nuevamente.

Hisoo y Dongwoo se mudaron a Finlandia cuando Gun-ho, el bebé, había cumplido un año. Ahora ya no recibía ningún dinero extra y desesperado, encontró un trabajo nocturno como ayudante de cocina en un restaurante.

Y una desafortunada noche, su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada.

Otro celo le acosó en medio de la calle a las tres de la mañana cuando salía del restaurante. Un par de alfas malhechores le encontraron y…

Prefería no pensar en lo que había sucedido en esa semana.

Dos semanas después Junjie se encontraba en una clínica clandestina con los pies en abrazaderas y acostado, un doctor beta que más tenía la apariencia de un corredor de apuestas le tocaba más de lo médicamente apropiado y le pedía respirar profundamente antes de proceder.

Lloraría por siempre la muerte de su otro bebé.

Esa fue la noche en la que una enfermera beta entró a su habitación, le consoló como una amiga y le dijo que ella tenía una solución mientras le ponía una capsula blanca y verde en la mano.

-Son supresores, inhiben los efectos de los omeroides y los reemplazan por betaína, desaparece  tu ciclo, tu celo, las feromonas… todo lo que te hace ser un omega. Lo utilizan los que entran a carreras militares. Puedo darte un frasco a cambio de algo de dinero cada mes, no lo notarán.

Junjie entrecerró los ojos. -¿Por qué haces esto?

-Tú solo acéptalos.

Más tarde sabría que el motivo por el cual Ji-Hye Yang le brindó su ayuda fue por su origen chino. Ella era omega, realmente, y robaba betadox de la clínica clandestina para sí misma pero cuando los demócratas ganaron ella había predicho que el betadox se haría ilegal y vio en Junjie una oportunidad para conseguir el supresor en su país de origen.

El omega atravesó por un período difícil mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba a no tener unas hormonas y tener otras desconocidas, enflaqueció abruptamente y no tenía energía para nada, pero continuó luchando, ahorrando, trabajando… sobreviviendo.

Pero un nuevo golpe le tenía preparado la vida. Un telegrama llegó.

Su madre había fallecido de un infarto.

Su vida perdió sentido por mucho tiempo, incluso cuando parecía que todo iba acomodándose otra vez. Encontró trabajo en una farmacia y aprendió algo de manejo de negocios en un centro de capacitación nocturno. Finalmente lo que la enfermera Yang había predicho se hacía realidad y la producción y comercialización de betadox se penalizó en toda Corea del Sur pero efectivamente ambos podían conseguir el supresor con sus contactos en Taiwán.

Luego el proveedor de Taiwán fue quien les dio la idea de meter más supresores a Seúl y venderlos y así fue como el negocio comenzó. Intentaban cobrar lo menos posible sin perjudicarse y sin enojar a las mafias de sustancias que trataban al betadox como una droga ilegal más. La vida se había vuelto importante… pero Junjie siempre sintió la culpabilidad rasgándole el corazón.

Ahora tenía dinero, podía darse el lujo de contratar una investigadora privada, una omega que le debía un favor.

-Busca a mi hijo… por favor. –pidió.

Sung Gun-ho de catorce años fue lo primero que vio en la fotografía que le entregaba. Un joven alfa que era el orgullo de su madre alfa. Habían regresado a Seúl hace dos años, tan solo los dos ya que el omega se había quedado en Finlandia con un beta que era su amante.

_“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo quitaste si no ibas a ser un padre para él?”_ pensaba Junjie y no esperó ni siquiera una hora más para ir a la exuberante y ostentosa casa en Songpa y exigirle a Hisoo que le deje ser el padre que su hijo necesitaba.

Pide, y se os concederá, decían los cristianos… y era verdad.

Hisoo seguramente no había visto al tembloroso y débil omega que había sido cuando se conocieron hace dieciséis años, al omega (¿o al beta?) que abría la puerta esa tarde era un hombre que tuvo que forjar con sangre y sufrimiento lo que ahora tenía y, con respeto y remordimiento, le dejó entrar.

Acordaron no decirle nada a Gun-ho ya que estaba en una etapa difícil con la pubertad bullendo por cada poro de él, estando constantemente sensible a frenesíes o furores o ambos y lo último que el adolescente necesitaba era ser informado que su padre omega no era el descorazonado pelirrojo que había preferido quedarse en Europa, sino el humilde y pequeño hombre que ahora frecuentaba la casa como un “viejo amigo” de su mamá.

Ahora tenía una vida simple.

Se despertaba temprano en la mañana, si no era día de entrega, iba a correr durante una hora y al regresar, tomaba un nutritivo desayuno. Si era fin de semana, llevaría a Gun-ho a comer y luego al cine o a un partido de básquetbol. Se quedaría a dormir y a disfrutar de Hisoo carnalmente, rendirse ante la alfa como un omega y abrirse para ella, algo que no se había permitido nunca después de haber sido violado y descubría que la alfa seguía teniendo una debilidad por él.

Si no era fin de semana o alguno de esos días donde era un común y corriente gerente de una farmacia, entonces iría en metro hacia… aquel lugar. Recogería la mercancía para los clientes que la habían solicitado para el siguiente mes e iría a una bodega en un recóndito lugar del norte de Seúl para dejarla en una caja fuerte. Después de comer un almuerzo vegetariano regresaría a casa y se dedicaría a balancear sus cuentas y dejar todo en orden para el contador al que tenía que reportar las ganancias. Se iría a dormir temprano si no fuese un jueves por la noche, cuando acostumbraba ir a un club de ajedrez cercano y jugar una partida o dos.

Su trabajo era sencillo y relativamente fácil. Su vida, y nunca soñó decirlo, era también sencilla y relativamente fácil. Ya no sabía lo que era contar cada centavo, o temer que le robaran en el metro, o ser violado en un callejón. Ni lo que era el hambre o el frío, o no saber si tendría un techo sobre su cabeza la siguiente semana. El negocio del betadox iba muy bien.

Betadox se comercializaba al altísimo precio de ciento treinta mil won por cápsula aproximadamente, es decir, el doble de lo que valía una pastilla de éxtasis y claro, no se expendía por cápsula sino por frasco de 30 que él siempre vendía a cuatro millones de won, sea cual sea la fluctuación del mercado. Los clientes frecuentes gastaban algo menos de cincuenta millones de wons al año por el lujo de ser un beta.

Aquel negocio era mejor que las drogas y por mucho. Los clientes que tenían no compraban su producto por diversión sino por necesidad. A diferencia de los psicotrópicos, era esencial para ser socialmente libre.

Él más que nadie lo sabía, habiendo sido su propio cliente fiel más antiguo.

Pero, nuevamente, cuando al fin sentía que todo volvía a la normalidad, Ewon, un muchacho que tenía algo que le recordaba a sí mismo había llegado en un día de entrega con la cara oliendo obscenamente a semen de alfa y anunciando que quería dejar el betadox. Se alegraba por el muchacho, sí… pero todo se complicaría un tiempo.

No era nada que no había manejado antes, después de todo.

O al menos no lo creyó así hasta que, una mañana de viernes como cualquier otra cuando regresaba de hacer una entrega, su hogar _hedía_ a dos alfas.

Quiso alcanzar el arma que tenía en la mesilla de la recepción, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Uno de ellos le aplicó una llave y, con la facilidad de la práctica, le amordazó. ¡NO! Quería gritar, no quería que dos alfas abusaran de él nuevamente.

-deja de forcejear y escúchame. –susurró el mayor de ellos, un tipo en un traje negro que parecía ser más costoso que un Ferrari con el cabello canoso pulcramente hecho para atrás y los ojos grises más fríos y despiadados que había visto en su vida. –solo venimos para proponerte un negocio, Zheng Junjie.

Si antes estaba espantado, ahora estaba aterrorizado. ¿Quiénes eran estos tipos que sabían su verdadero nombre y le hablaban en chino? –buen chico, así nadie sufre, ¿eh? Ni tú, ni Sung Hisoo, ni tu lindo hijo –continuó el alfa, como si estuviese alagando a un perro. –disfrutarás de nuestra hospitalidad durante un par de meses, ¿Está bien? Mientras tanto, quiero que hagas un supresor muy, muy especial para un amigo en común. Jung Ewon… ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear del terror y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, fue un poco aburrido, pero repito, es necesario que sepan lo que sucedió. 
> 
> En fin, los siguientes capítulos (ya he escrito otro más) se dará el primer clímax de la historia así que espérenlo por favor! 
> 
> Nos leemos :)  
> *******************************************************************************  
> Esta nota es específicamente para l@s lector@s de AO3, muchas gracias por los reviews, son increíbles, son la razón por la que sigo escribiendo :)


	11. Capítulo once: Totalmente atrapado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola personas!! aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, estoy trabajando en el siguiente pero realmente... tengo que escribir cosas que no sé muy bien cómo enfocar, para ser sincera, en fin, espero que disfruten éste.

-Aún no sé para qué estamos aquí en esta mierda.

Ewon le dio un codazo a su muy estúpido alfa con una voz tan potente que seguramente todos en la estancia pudieron oírle, sin embargo, a pesar de solo haber emitido un pequeño “ow” de dolor por sus costillas, no pareció haber sido afectado de ninguna otra manera.

-Somos el grupo de apoyo de Jiho, jefe. –le susurró Ewon. –ya te lo expliqué ayer. 

La última forma en la que Mookyul no quería pasar su día libre era en medio de betas y omegas embarazados. Debería ser ilegal poner a más de cinco personas en estados hormonales impredecibles en una misma habitación, pero aquí estaban todos: los padres de Dohoon, las madres de Jiho, ellos dos (algo que todavía sentía que era totalmente innecesario) y la pareja en cuestión.

¿Realmente traer a un bebé al mundo era tan difícil?

Mookyul estaba impresionado de la tranquilidad relativa por la que estaban atravesando en el último mes, o al menos eso era lo que creía pero ayer cuando Ewon le había informado que habían sido invitados a la última clase prenatal de Jiho, le explicó que el omega estaba pasando por algún tipo de ansiedad antes del parto, algo no muy raro en omegas en el último bimestre que tenían sus hormonas regadas por todo el lugar y que estaban hartos de tener una criatura que pateaba y pesaba dentro de sus vientres.

-Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, concuerdo con Mookyul. –dijo Jiho, acariciando su espalda. –No quiero estar aquí, nunca quise venir a estas inútiles clases en primer lugar.

La mamá beta de Jiho se inclinó para hacer contacto visual con su hijo. –Es necesario, cariño, no te comportes como un niño consentido por favor.

-Tu madre tiene razón, Jiho. –estuvo de acuerdo Shiwoo. –los omegas tenemos un proceso diferente de embarazo, nuestra gestación es corta pero intensa, realmente me hubiese gustado que cosas como estas existieran en mis tiempos.

-Oh, _seobang,_ lo dices como si habríamos vivido entre dinosaurios. –susurró el señor Moon y la mamá alfa de Jiho rió detrás de su mano.

Siguieron un momento más así, Mookyul enfurruñado, Ewon complaciente, padres charlando, Jiho fastidiado y Dohoon acariciando el vientre de su omega hasta que por fin un doctor entró.

Todos se sorprendieron al notar que debajo de su bata, él lucía un prominente vientre, mucho más grande que el de Jiho o el de cualquier otra persona embarazada en el salón. -Me alegra que tengamos un grupo grande este día. –dijo dulcemente, batiendo enormes pestañas. –Algunos ya me conocen, pero para los que no, soy Song Se-Jun, soy el titular de obstetricia en el Hospital Cheil y esta es la última clase prenatal de padres primerizos que todos tendremos antes del gran día por lo que les sugerí a todos que traigan su grupo de apoyo, realmente se necesitarán el uno al otro hasta que los pequeños nazcan.

»-Y no, no habrán bebés de plástico ni películas aterradoras de partos ni ningún consejo parental no solicitado, creo que todos ya debieron haber tenido suficiente de todo eso.

Hizo una señal a alguien detrás de todos los espectadores y un beta occidental se acercó al lugar desde donde el médico les hablaba, le acercó una silla al doctor y él asintió. - ¿Acaso no es adorable? –susurró mientras se sentaba. –Comenzaré por presentarlo, él Harrison Beckman, es mi esposo y pareja, también doctor y llevamos juntos desde la secundaria, tenemos cinco hijos y –se interrumpió, miró intencionadamente a su vientre y continuó. –serán ocho en cualquier momento.

Se oyó un jadeo colectivo y todos los embarazados lucieron aterrorizados, a lo que el doctor respondió con una sonrisa. –Harry también tuvo la misma expresión cuando descubrimos que eran tres esta vez. Por este motivo quise dar la última clase prenatal, para contarles mi experiencia.

»-Este es mi primer –y ciertamente espero que sea también el último –embarazo múltiple. Exacto, he estado encinta seis veces. Y ahora puedo ver las expresiones de los alfas. ¿Cómo rayos un beta pudo tener tantos bebés con un omega? Se están preguntando. –Ewon miró a Mookyul y realmente esa era la incógnita que tenía escrita en la cara, a lo que él rió. –Pues está científicamente comprobado que algunos individuos tenemos compatibilidad con otros individuos de una manera especial, a lo largo de la historia, esto se conocía como el compañero perfecto, alma gemela, etcétera… Ahora lo llamamos empatía química.

»-Cuando nuestras feromonas se mezclan con las de este individuo, nuestros cerebros entran en un proceso químico tan fascinante que hasta ahora se estudia en la ciencia, si a eso le sumamos el enlace glandular, lo que sigue es una explosión de cambios en el nivel subatómico hasta en el anatómico que resulta ser inigualable. ¿Y esta compatibilidad genética se da solo entre alfa y omega, solo entre betas? Aquí nos tienen, no es así.

»- Esa fue la primera “anomalía” que se notó cuando se comenzó a estudiar este fenómeno y realmente no hemos avanzado mucho con respecto a la magnitud y el número de cambios que éste genera porque encontrar una pareja con empatía química es tan raro que la ciencia no ha podido documentar los suficientes casos para construir un estudio formal.

»- Pero permítanme contarles más sobre la empatía química. Puede darse entre dos alfas, entre dos omegas… realmente la empatía puede darse entre dos individuos cualesquiera y no importa de qué dinámica sean, tan solo necesitarán ser sexualmente maduros, eso es todo. 

»-Por último, también se observó que en las parejas con empatía química, enlazadas glandularmente y que tienen la posibilidad de concebir de alguna manera, la fertilidad alcanza niveles muy altos, la hipótesis de esto es que la empatía es un, podríamos llamarlo, síntoma de una empatía genética, es decir, hacemos lindos hijos.

Algunos rieron a eso mientras el doctor Song le sonreía pícaramente a su pareja. –bueno, después de toda una enorme introducción puedo responderles que eso sucedió con Harry.

»-Probamos de todo después de nuestro cuarto hijo, pero todo método anticonceptivo resultaba incómodo, demasiado invasivo o le afectaba a él o a mí y un día le dije: ¿Y si tan solo lo dejamos así? De todas maneras, a mí nunca me desagradó estar embarazado, y comprendo sus miradas incrédulas, pero es cierto.

»- Y no crean que no he atravesado por la horrible náusea matutina o el cansancio que no te permite mover un maldito dedo. En el primer embarazo Harry sugirió que dejara de comer tanto spaghetti una tarde y esa semana quise firmar el divorcio. Cuando di a luz, Harry estaba en el otro lado del planeta en una conferencia. ¡Una maldita conferencia! Mientras yo estaba gritando, sudando y sangrando, el doctor Beckman viajaba en primera clase. Solo fue porque tuve 18 horas de labor que él pudo ver a nuestra niña nacer y en ese día juré a los cuatro vientos que ella sería la única, que no podía atravesar otra vez por todo aquello, incluso me preguntaba por qué me embaracé, pero ver la cara de la pequeña Ye-Jin hizo que todo dolor, incomodidad y tristeza se vaya… ellos son todo por lo que vale la pena vivir.

»-Después dejó de lactar y yo sentí que algo dentro de mí ansiaba tener esa conexión con alguien y nuevamente estuve listo. Embarazo número dos.

»- Mi punto ahora es que no importa si todo ahora parece tan difícil. Ellos… -dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su vientre. –Ellos valen cada instante. Todo esto valdrá la pena. Cada mañana de náusea, cada pelea por culpa de las hormonas, cada contracción… lo que sienten en este momento, lo que sentimos en este momento es válido, pero es pasajero. Lo que un hijo nos da, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, eso dura toda la vida.

»-No quería que esto les diga alguien sonriente, delgado y soltero y que piensen: “Este idiota no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo” porque yo sí tengo mucha idea de lo que les estoy hablando en este momento, ya sea que mi experiencia venga de mi profesión de obstetra o de mi rol de padre gestante.

»-Pero como vivimos en un mundo turbulento, Harry y yo hemos decidido que éste será nuestro último embarazo y hemos optado por la anticoncepción definitiva, pero no porque no deseamos más hijos, y rayos, el sexo en el embarazo es fabuloso, pero el tiempo y el dinero también son factores muy importantes. 

»-Finalmente solo les puedo decir que sean pacientes con su bebé, con ustedes mismos, con su cuerpo. El grupo de apoyo por favor, hagan su parte y den todo de ustedes para hacer sentir a su gestante cómodo, seguro, amado, comprendido y después asegúrense de hacer que ese pequeño llegue a un lugar donde se sienta querido y necesitado. Por último, las parejas “no convencionales” mírennos, mírenme… Hace no mucho tiempo Harry y yo jamás habríamos podido estar juntos por el dogma de que un omega solamente podría estar con un alfa para ser feliz y fiel… ¡JA! Lo siento a los padres que son sensibles con las malas palabras frente a sus bebés no nacidos pero eso es ¡Mierda! Amen a quien ustedes les dé la gana porque su relación es válida, su amor lo es.

Ewon sintió algo haciendo clic dentro de sí con ello y Mookyul apretó su mano para luego unirse a los aplausos que le daban al doctor. Si bien eran alfa y omega (aunque Mookyul todavía no lo sabía) ellos eran una pareja no convencional. Y oír a alguien validar su amor era reconfortante cuando toda la sociedad se había encargado de hacerles notar que no importara cuanto se amasen, Mookyul tendría que terminar con un o una omega y Ewon con una mujer beta.

Y en ese momento Ewon vio al doctor y le admiró. No sería muy mayor que él, máximo estaría al principio de sus treinta, sin embargo era un médico, tenía un esposo a quien amar y muchos niños… ¿Cómo lo lograba?

Necesitaba saberlo.

-Vuelvo en un momento. –le susurró a Mookyul y se escabulló hasta llegar al doctor quien hablaba con su pareja, seguramente el doctor Beckman le pedía a su omega que no se exaltara demasiado. –Ehem, disculpen. –les interrumpió y ambos le miraron.

Ciertamente eran una pareja peculiar. El beta era incluso más delgado que Ewon, así, sin mucha masa muscular. Tenía piel morena y su cabello rubio y rizado con ojos verdes mezclados con gris resultaban en una mezcla peculiar pero de alguna manera funcionaba. El omega –tan redondo que Ewon esperaba que explotara en cualquier momento – con cabello ondulado del negro más oscuro que había visto y ojos ámbar resaltados por una piel tan blanca que parecía translúcida le sonrió y habló primero: -¡Hola! –le dijo entusiasta a pesar de que su olor tenía un tinte amargo que Ewon asociaba con el dolor. -¿Te gustó la charla?

-¡S-sí! Fue… creo que fue lo que todos necesitábamos, bueno, lo que los embarazados necesitaban oír. Soy Jung Ewon, por cierto. –finalizó con una reverencia. –y si no es un inconveniente, ¿Podría hablar con ustedes?

Ambos fruncieron el ceño al recibir una solicitud tan formal. –Por supuesto. –y vieron que el rubio frente a él se aliviaba.

-Bueno… -susurró Ewon. –Planeo… estoy planeando tener un hijo el próximo año y quisiera saber si… si tal vez podrían ser mis doctores, cualquiera de ustedes… realmente me cayeron bien.

Nuevamente, los doctores lucieron confundidos. –Puedes contar con cualquiera de nosotros cuando gustes. –contestó Harrison. –pero Se-Jun tomará tres meses para cuidar de los trillizos o tal vez más… además está la situación de que no creo que tu pareja esté lista para embarazarse tan rápido otra vez.

Ewon ahora lucía incómodo. -¡Oh! No… yo… yo seré el gestante. - Esta conversación seriamente parecía ser la más confusa que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, decidieron Se-Jun y Harrison, pero dejaron que el beta siga. -¿Puedo considerarme su paciente ahora? –preguntó Ewon súbitamente.

-B-bueno, sí, seguro… -aceptó Se-Jun, intentando conectar una idea con la otra pero todo parecía muy descabellado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos bajo confidencialidad doctor-paciente? –quiso confirmar Ewon.

-Sí, tienes nuestra palabra de que lo que nos digas no se lo diremos a nadie. –afirmó Harry.

Ewon nuevamente lució aliviado. –Bueno… debieron haber oído de algo llamado betadox en algún momento, –susurró el beta y ambos asintieron… de pronto, Se-Jun abrió los ojos, seguramente ya sabiendo qué pasaba allí, los tres se miraron concienzudamente, ahora entendiendo todo. –aquí, esa es mi tarjeta –les dijo Ewon extendiéndoles su tarjeta de negocios.  

Se-Jun la tomó. –Vamos, cariño, dale la tuya. –inmediatamente, Ewon tuvo la tarjeta de Harry. –Está bien, Ewon Jung, haremos todo lo que podamos por ti así que llámanos, también lidiamos con este tipo de casos en la… tú sabes… transición. Te advierto también que no la hagas solo, un médico tiene que guiarte…

-¿Cuántos años? –preguntó Harry y Ewon supo de qué hablaba.

-Quince.

Ewon vio esa mirada que los doctores ponen antes de avisarle a alguien que va a morir pero no quieren ser tan directos.

-Harry te ayudará en esa parte, su carrera se enfocó más en la salud reproductiva y yo en la salud gestacional. –dijo Se-Jun.

-Gracias… muchas gracias… yo… les llamaré tan pronto como pueda.

-Sí, espero que lo hagas, estamos a tu disposición. –afirmó Harry y vio a Ewon hacer una agradecida reverencia y acercarse a un amplio grupo donde un alto, imponente y extremadamente apuesto alfa le envolvía en brazos y le susurraba algo en el oído.

 -¿Crees que pueda concebir después de quince años de betadox? –le preguntó Se-Jun a su beta.

Harry entrecerró los párpados. –Hemos manejado casos peores… esperemos tener suerte.

***

-¡Zorrito sexy! ¿Quieres pizza de peperoni o jamón?

Fue un impulso, un muy mal impulso, debía agregar, que tan pronto oyó la voz del jefe, él cerrara la laptop. Afortunadamente Mookyul entró a la habitación una fracción de segundo después con el teléfono en la mano. Ewon contestó: -¿Podrías pedir ambas? ¿Y una hawaiiana? ¡También alitas a la barbacoa! ¡Y rollos de canela!

Mookyul movió la cabeza y sonrió burlonamente antes de volver al teléfono y comenzar a dictarle la larga orden a la operadora de la pizzería mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia la sala.

Ewon aprovechó para abrir la laptop otra vez, cerrar todas las pestañas de foros de discusión sobre fero-supresores y el chat en una página de vacunas para gatos por donde se comunicaba con Gi, borrar el historial de hace una hora y abrir una inocente página de decoración de pasteles.

Antes de que su alfa regresara, Ewon abrió el chat de vacunas otra vez, nuevamente esperando tener algún mensaje de parte de Gi.

_"Este es el último contacto que tendremos, no es conveniente tenerlo más. Las vacunas están en el lugar acordado de siempre, las de este mes son las usuales pero las del siguiente mes tienen una apariencia diferente debido a lo que conversamos la última vez que nos vimos. Tendrán que ser consumidas en el orden que escribí."_

Ese era el último mensaje del hombre a quien había considerado más que su traficante, un amigo fiel. Ahora tenía en su cajón de la mesilla de noche unas vitaminas diferentes, ya no eran las cápsulas blancas y verdes en frasco, sino eran comprimidos rosados en tres placas de diez, la placa de comprimidos de un rosado más fuerte era la placa que tenía un "1" escrito con marcador en la parte de atrás, la placa "2" tenía comprimidos con un rosado más tenue y la "3" con un rosado casi imperceptible. El betadox se acabaría unos días después del embarazo de Jiho y comenzaría con el tratamiento 1 en seguida.

Esas, pensó Ewon cuando las encontró en el casillero de la estación, eran las que le quitarían la betaína artificial a su sistema dejando que sus omeroides naturales tomen control, al fín, de su cuerpo.

Ahora tenía su transición (como lo había llamado el doctor Song) totalmente planeada. Jiho daría a luz en finales de octubre así que le diría la verdad al Jefe en los primeros días de noviembre, justo a tiempo antes de que el betadox se terminara. Decidió hacerlo así porque quería que Mookyul tome su decisión sin ninguna hormona, feromona ni reacción primitiva nublando su discernimiento.

No se atrevió a planear nada más allá de esos fatídicos días.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando oyó los pasos de su alfa regresando de la sala y se dio cuenta que se había equivocado en que Mookyul no había notado su impulso. Cuando llegó a su habitación, él lucía sospechar algo.

-Realmente espero que solo estés viendo porno. –le mencionó mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama, estando entre divertido y molesto.

-A diferencia de su majestad la bestia, para mí no todo es sexo. –respondió Ewon mientras seguía mirando la última técnica para aplanar fondant perfectamente.

Mookyul rió a eso. –Sí, por supuesto, señor “ven a mi trabajo y cógeme en el baño de hombres”.

-Oh, tú, sucio gángster. –le dijo con molestia fingida. – ¡fue Yeon-Ki quien te envió ese mensaje desde mi teléfono!

-Pero no te quejaste cuando te encerré en un cubículo y te di sexo oral hace tres horas, ¿verdad?

Ewon levantó las manos en rendición. –Está bien, nunca nadie podrá ganarte… Te gustó el pastel de chocolate que sirvieron en la clase prenatal de Jiho, ¿verdad?

El alfa pegó su barbilla al cuello al oír eso, como un cachorrito que se le acusaba de haberse bebido el agua del retrete. -¿De qué hablas? No me gustan los dulces.

-Bueno, como sea. –se rindió Ewon otra vez sabiendo que el gran macho alfa jamás admitiría que adoraba la torta de chocolate. –Ji-Hee, ¿no sé si la recuerdas? ¿la beta pelirroja de ocho meses? ¿No? Ok, no importa… ella fue quien preparó ese pastel, le di mi e-mail y acaba de enviarme la receta. Y ya que tu cumpleaños es en dos semanas…

En ese instante, Ewon giró la laptop, dejándole ver un elegantemente decorado pastel de tres pisos con fondant azul. – ¿Te gusta?

El beta se sintió un poco mal al ver que Mookyul se sentía culpable por haber dudado de él, sin embargo, Ewon no podía darse el lujo de arruinarlo todo cuando ahora estaba tan pero tan cerca de sincerarse con Mookyul.

El alfa le miró intensamente después de unos segundos de haber visto la pantalla. -¿Por qué tienes que ser tan endemoniadamente bueno conmigo, Ewon? –le preguntó retóricamente antes de cerrar la laptop, dejarla en el piso y acurrucarse detrás del beta.

A Ewon se le contrajo el corazón, cada día siendo la culpa más intensa, pero como había lidiado con ella durante todos estos años, él prefirió despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo perfecto que parecía el mundo dentro de los brazos de Mookyul.

El alfa estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos, pensó Mookyul mientras le quitaba los lentes a su Zorro y le miraba a la luz de la lámpara de noche. Incluso en una camiseta y bóxers, él era tan hermoso y preciado para él que le dolía a veces.

-Te amo, Mookyul.

Oh, ¿De dónde podía ser una criatura tan perfecta? ¿Cómo podía ser digno de ese amor que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules? Por todos los cielos, ni siquiera podía contestar, siendo el sentimiento tan intenso al oírle decir esas simples palabras que todo dentro de él se convertía en un remolino.

Trató de capturar ese momento, no sabía por qué pero sentía la necesidad de grabar esa tranquilidad en su corazón, la cara de su hermoso Zorro en su mente. Sin saber qué hacer, Mookyul buscó la suave esencia de Ewon en su cuello y el beta le dejó hacer, levantando la barbilla para él.

Y se encontró con algo…

Su esencia estaba ahí, sí… pero de alguna manera parecía diferente o mejor, más intensa. ¿Acaso el lindo Zorrito estaba excitado? Bajó la mano hacia su ropa interior y no encontró ningún indicio de que Ewon lo estuviera.

-… Jefe… realmente no estoy de humor… -susurró Ewon sin sentirse ofendido realmente, sabiendo que era difícil que el contacto físico con Mookyul no terminara en lo que siempre terminaba, sin embargo le impresionó que la mano que le tocó se retirara sin protestas y el alfa se limitara a abrazarlo más fuerte, todavía respirando dentro de su cuello.

-Mookyul… no quiero arruinar el momento pero-

El alfa rodó los ojos. –con esa introducción ya lo arruinaste, ¿qué sucede?

Ewon todavía dudaba de cómo preguntarle eso, pero era el primer momento que tenían para ellos en mucho tiempo. -¿qué sucedió con… con _él_? –y, como lo esperaba, el Jefe se tensó inmediatamente, sabiendo quien era “ _él”_.

-Se fue a Oslo después de lo que sucedió… ahora solo estoy hablando con su secretario de allí.

-Déjame adivinar, guapo, omega y joven. –dijo Ewon con desdén y sintió que el alfa asentía. –Qué asco… ¿Crees que esto es solo una retirada táctica o se dio por vencido? 

-No lo sé, Zorro… pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos. ¿Podríamos hablar de esto en algún otro momento?

-Está bien. –concedió Ewon y se pegó más contra el pecho de su alfa.

La verdad era que pensaba que las probabilidades de que sea lo primero eran muy grandes… Gunwoong debía estar pensando en alguna manera sucia de vengarse de ambos pero quería resolver eso con él cuando regrese de Noruega, frente a frente. Tan solo sabía que él seguramente estaba esperando que Mookyul terminara con su trabajo de limpieza de su contabilidad, algo que inesperadamente estaba yendo bastante bien, y Gunwoong no dudaría en castigarle por ser “un mal hijo” lo que le dejaba el resto del año para pensar en algo qué hacer.

Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Apretó más a su Zorro y se deleitó en su inesperadamente rico aroma. Entre Jiho que entraba en las últimas tres semanas de su embarazo lo que tenía a toda la familia enloquecida y sus trabajos en los que parecía que nada podía funcionar si ellos no estaban, ambos tenían su agenda siempre llena y últimamente al llegar a casa tan solo tenían energía para una ducha rápida, meterse a la cama y de vez en cuando, si los milagros estaban de humor para ocurrir, un orgasmo apresurado.

Estaban a punto de dormirse cuando tocaron el timbre, Mookyul le besó la nuca, se levantó y momentos después el olor de pizza caliente convocó a Ewon.

Mookyul conocía a Ewon, lo conocía muy bien… y nadie que no estuviera tan extremadamente familiarizado con él habría notado esa fragancia.

Se acercó otra vez a su Zorro por detrás mientras descorchaba una botella de vino tinto, besó su nuca nuevamente y buscó su olor.

Nada…

-¿Qué te sucede, Jefe? –le preguntó el beta acariciando su cabeza, sintiendo extraño recibir tantos cariños sin ser presionado insistentemente contra el mesón de la cocina. Tan solo estaba allí, abrazándole y acariciando su cintura mientras le olfateaba. –se enfría… vamos a comer, lleva las copas.

Debía ser él, decidió Mookyul al final. Como solía pasar algunas veces en las relaciones íntimas cuando su nudo se hinchaba ligeramente, su alfa se confundía y engañaba a su cuerpo para responder a Ewon como si respondería a un omega.

-No te emborraches, ¿sí? –le dijo el Zorro en tono socarrón cuando ya estaban acurrucados en una suave manta en el sofá frente a la TV, cada uno con la copa llena de vino y con las pizzas en sus regazos mientras decidían qué película verían.

-¿Te aprovecharás de mí si lo hago? –respondió mirándole atrevidamente y Ewon solo siguió buscando una película.

-Si vemos El Señor de los Anillos, me aprovecharé de ti incluso si no te embriagas. –y alzó la ceja para enfatizar el deseo de cerrar un buen trato con su alfa.

-Y allí está el nerd comelón que conozco. Pon lo que quieras, Zorrito, pero recuerda tu promesa.

Ewon asintió y agradeció el triunfo ya que el Jefe estaría tan ebrio para cuando terminen la película que se iría directo a dormir.

El silencio y la oscuridad solo se interrumpían ahora por la misteriosa voz de Galadriel y las imágenes del bobo de Isildur, como el Jefe siempre comentaba cada vez que veían la película favorita de Ewon.

Cuando Aragorn ofrecía tan valientemente su espada para Frodo, cosa que nunca pasaba sin que los dos riesen como críos por entender la frase de una manera pervertida, Mookyul notó que Ewon ya había devorado la pizza de jamón.

-Por todos los cielos, Zorrito, arruinarás esos abdominales de los que estás tan orgulloso. -comentó Mookyul sabiendo que Ewon era secretamente sensible en el tema de su peso.

-Mientras pueda tomar más de dos copas sin embriagarme, no me importa. –le retó Ewon.

-Eso es un golpe bajo. –le susurró el alfa y continuaron.

Para cuando Gandalf había muerto, ya solo les quedaban los seis rollos de canela y Mookyul, con un poco de dificultad llegó a la cocina, abrió otro vino y regresó.

Ewon ahora iluminado por los créditos de la película, tenía los ligeros ronquidos de Mookyul contra su hombro pero tan pronto se movió para apagar la TV, el alfa despertó.

Y, sobre el sofá, hizo mucho más que tomarle la palabra a su perfecto novio.

***

 _“¿Y bien?”_ leyó Ewon en la pantalla.

“ _Braxton-Hicks”_ escribió el beta escuetamente y envió el mensaje.

Inmediatamente otro mensaje llegó: _“Vaya, el niño se está tomando su tiempo. ¿Jiho está bien?”_

 _“Todo bien, Jefe, pero está nervioso y los doctores dicen que eso hará que las contracciones falsas solo empeoren”_ después de pensarlo un poco envió un segundo mensaje: _"Te extraño mucho, Jefe"_

Mookyul, engalanado con su mejor terno y agradablemente envuelto en un abrigo Burberry ya que en Suiza el frío no podía esperar que el invierno comience para hacerse notar, leía el mensaje que le llegaba de Ewon.

-El señor Jiho está en labor? -preguntó Sangchul a su lado, apareciendo con dos cafés en las manos.

-No todavía, fue una contracción falsa. -le informó Mookyul a su fiel compañero mientras escribía para Ewon que le extrañaba también y que le mantuviese al tanto.

Ahora, con el frío de Los Alpes soplándole en la cara, Mookyul odió al Viejo otro tanto más, si acaso era posible, por haberle enviado a Zúrich justo un día antes de su cumpleaños y en vísperas del nacimiento de Namgi, algo que habían esperado durante meses, con el pretexto de alianzas con dos sociedades financieras en el paraíso fiscal más formal del mundo y ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que quedarse.

Sin embargo, Mookyul quería sacar el mejor provecho de ese viaje y supo que no tendría mejor oportunidad para abrir una cuenta que no pudiese ser rastreada y que estuviese a nombre de Ewon. Dejaría una abrumadora cantidad de siete cifras en euros en caso de que la auditoría salga funestamente mal aunque sabía que si eso pasaba, Dohoon y Jiho protegerían a Ewon con su poder político.

Odió pensar en algo como eso, pero dormiría mejor si sabía que parte de su patrimonio estaba asegurado para su Zorrito en ese rincón helado del mundo.

Mientras tanto en Corea, Dohoon se paseaba como un animal herido de un lado para el otro antes de que la obstetra de Jiho les dijera que estaba todo bien.

-… ¿Pero está segura que todo está bien con el bebé? –preguntaba el alfa, angustiado. Su obstetra solo le sonreía pacientemente, pero se notaba que estaba cansada de tenerlos por tercera vez en la semana en la sala de emergencias.

-El bebé tiene latidos fuertes y rítmicos, tiene buen tamaño y se mueve constantemente, Jiho está físicamente bien. Recuerde que Jiho está en su semana 25 precisamente, es el tiempo estimado del parto pero el embarazo podría tener un par de semanas más.

-¡Un par de semanas más! –exclamó Jiho desde la cama, su cabello hecho un lío y con enormes círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos. -¡Estoy listo para empujar este bebé fuera de mí ahora! ¡Esta misma noche! ¡Estoy tan harto de estar embarazado!

La verdad era que eso también cambiaría los planes de Ewon ya que si Jiho tenía dos semanas de embarazo más, eso significaba que tenía que retrasar su "fatídico día" dos semanas también y para ese entonces, el betadox ya estaría más que acabado y estaría en su primera o segunda semana de tratamiento de transición. 

-Por favor, cariño, cálma-

-No… tú… tú no digas nada. –le calló Jiho a Dohoon. –vete…

El alfa hizo lo que le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces después de que Ewon le dijera silenciosamente que él le tranquilizaría. La doctora abrió las cortinas que separaba la cama de Jiho del resto de la sala de urgencias y el beta se acercó inmediatamente y le abrazó.

-Necesito una jodida cerveza. –susurró Jiho mientras lloraba contra el pecho de Ewon.

-O diez. –trató de bromear Ewon y logró sacarle una sonrisa al omega. Lo soltó cuando él lo hizo y se sentó en el banquito al lado de la cama. –Yeon-Ki, ¿recuerdas quién es él?

Jiho se sorbió la nariz enrojecida y asintió: -Tu subordinado más descarado, el coordinador de inversiones o algo parecido.

-Sí, la misma sanguijuela. Él es omega y hace casi un año tuvo una niña, recuerdo que todos estábamos nerviosos por él también, esa bebé se tardó 27 semanas y creo que si no le hubiesen inducido el parto, Yeon-Ki seguiría embarazado hasta ahora… y antes de que comiences a tener un ataque de pánico, todo resultó perfectamente, lo que te quiero decir es que ese bebé saldrá cuando tenga que hacerlo y si quiere portarse tan testarudo como sus padres, inducir el parto es algo bastante común.

El omega le miró con escepticismo. -Sí pero… creo… creo que es mi culpa… -susurró Jiho y al ver que Ewon estaba a punto de contradecirle, continuó: -tengo mucho, mucho miedo del dolor, Ewon… yo… no quiero dar a luz, pero también he oído historias aterradoras de las cesáreas y…

Ewon tomó su pequeña mano entre la suya, jugueteó con sus delgados dedos y admiró los anillos de compromiso y de matrimonio que Dohoon le había dado. –Sabes que toda nuestra naturaleza, toda nuestra evolución se resume en esto, ¿verdad?... Tu cuerpo sabrá que hacer, Jiho.

Jiho le miró con sus hermosos ojos dorados y sonrió, por primera vez en esa semana, sin ninguna preocupación.

-¿Te diste cuenta? –le dijo Jiho después de haberse secado las lágrimas.

-¿De qué? –replicó Ewon, un poco perdido.

Jiho acarició su vientre como no le había visto hacer hace mucho tiempo. –Dijiste “nuestra” naturaleza… no “tú” naturaleza… “nuestra”.

Ewon se impactó en ese momento. Era verdad lo que Jiho decía. Era la primera vez que inconscientemente pensaba en sí mismo como un omega y lo admitía frente a alguien de manera natural, sin sentir que esa parte de él no pertenecía a su identidad.

Ambos se sonrieron finalmente y Jiho pidió que le ayudase a levantarse y vestirse.

-Bien… -dijo Jiho antes de suspirar resignado –no me queda más que esperar como cualquier gallina sentada hasta que su huevo esté listo para salir.

Ewon rió. –Por fin reconoces que eres una gallina, después de años.

-Si esto es por aquella película de terror de nuestra primera cita…

Y el beta se alegró de tener a su testarudo y dramático amigo de vuelta.

***

_“¿Por qué le haces eso a los animales, Gunwoong?”_

La pregunta había cambiado con los años, sí, pero no la respuesta.

_“Porque es divertido”_

Siempre le había gustado dominar y saber que él era quien estaba al mando, se complacía en saber que tenía en sus manos la vida de algo, de alguien y su acongojada madre, angustiada por ver que su pequeño hijo se pasaba horas en el jardín matando cualquier cosa que se moviera, acudió a un psicólogo.

En el pasillo afuera del consultorio, el pequeño Gunwoong jugaba con su caballo de madera, todavía sin entender por qué su mamá lloraba tanto por solo unos inservibles pájaros y uno que otro gato, él oyó al doctor decir algo sobre una carencia patológica de empatía. No había podido oír más ya que su padre había llegado, le acarició el cabello y entró al consultorio sin anunciarse. Él, curioso, se asomó por la puerta y vio cómo su padre le asestaba una cachetada a su mamá, le tomaba del codo y salía, ordenándole que le siguiera.

_“Mi hijo no está loco, solo está mostrando señales de ser un alfa excepcionalmente fuerte… es por esta falta de carácter que me has aburrido a morir. ¡Y deja de llorar! ¡Deja de avergonzarme!”_

Gunwoong, siguiendo lo mejor que podía los apresurados pasos de su padre arrastrando a su madre, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco… sí, él sería un alfa, y cuando lo sea, él sería como su padre.

La acaudalada familia Lee llegó a su mansión a orillas del Río Han, la señora de la casa se encerró en su habitación y el amo fue recibido inmediatamente por su protegido. El ceño arrugado del señor de la casa se alisó inmediatamente, dejó que el jovencito tomara su sombrero y abrigo y miró con codicia sus lánguidos movimientos.

No eran los únicos ojos que se embelesaban por Ji-Hyun pero nadie le prestaba atención al pequeño amo de 8 años, nadie podía siquiera imaginar que ese sonrojo era algo más que por pasar horas correteando por aquí y por allá…

Pero era por ese joven omega que besaba el suelo que pisaba su padre que Gunwoong deseaba convertirse en alfa.

El jovencito no tendría muchos años más que él mismo en ese entonces, tal vez cruzaba por catorce veranos si se era generoso y su padre proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que era su protegido, un muchacho misericordiosamente rescatado después de que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente. El amo Lee se regodeaba de su caridad al haber aceptado en su casa al hijo de su mejor amigo.

Pero solo si se ponía intención de notar cómo los ojos grises del amo perseguían al chiquillo desde que había sido declarado un omega se podría descubrir que no había habido nada de misericordioso en su acto…

Y parecía que Gunwoong era el único que con sus ojos de niño pero con un entendimiento precoz había reparado en la absoluta fascinación que su padre tenía por el muchacho… los vio durante años, los espió infinidad de veces hasta que por fin, en medio de una porción del jardín que nadie parecía conocer, el rojo hanbok de Ji-Hyun florecía en el pasto y en medio, dos cuerpos desnudos se entrelazaban de una manera que no entendía pero que le calentó todo el cuerpo inexplicablemente…

Mayor fue su fascinación desde esa tarde al ver que su padre parecía otro al estar conectado a Ji-Hyun, parecía libre y feliz.

_“Soy el heredero de papá, su único hijo, todo lo que es suyo un día lo tendré… por eso tengo que ser un alfa… solo así también heredaré a Ji-Hyun”_

Todos esos años creció ansiándolo, deseando oler su pálida piel, acariciar su rubio cabello pero huyendo de sus ojos azules, temiendo que con solo una mirada él descubriera qué tanto quería hacer lo mismo que le había visto a su padre hacer.

Y finalmente a sus quince años hizo realidad lo que había ansiado. Su padre convenientemente estaba en un viaje de negocios, su madre ni siquiera salía de su habitación ya, consumida por la tristeza de ser abandonada por su alfa y su hijo… y Ji-Hyun cantaba una melodía fúnebre mientras bordaba en el saloncito del té.

Esa tarde había dejado atrás su perverso placer de ver un animal retorcerse, desangrarse y dar su último aliento. Esa tarde encontró un placer más grande al replicar el lío de brazos y piernas que había visto durante años.

En su mente retorcida, Gunwoong creía que Ji-Hyun se complacía de dichos actos carnales, de ser la adoración de su padre pero la realidad era que el omega detestaba cada segundo y al ser violado no solo por el amo sino por el niño que había visto crecer, su alma se rompió y se lanzó del tercer piso, aún desnudo y usado por el pequeño ya no tan pequeño amo de la casa.

Era una lástima, recordaba Gunwoong casi cuarenta años después, que Ji-Hyun haya tomado una decisión tan estúpida. ¡Qué desperdicio! Era lo que había dicho en su mente mientras veía el cuerpo que había venerado hace unos instantes ahora estampado contra el suelo… la última flor roja que Ji-Hyun le pintaba con su propia sangre.

-Ahh, Ji-Hyun… -su nombre todavía caía dulce en sus labios, no pudo evitar susurrarlo mientras veía lo único que le había quedado de él: un portarretrato sepia donde lucía las mejores galas que una familia de la mafia prestamista le podían dar. Los adornos de oro en su cabello rubio e impresionantemente largo, acomodado en un intrincado tocado, estaba usando el mismo hanbok carmesí que tantas veces había visto a su padre desenredar de ese cuerpo delgado y frágil, su cara de rasgos aristocráticos y finos…

El motivo por el que había desempolvado tal recuerdo era por Ewon. Tal vez era la gracilidad o el color de sus ojos y cabello, pero el adorado beta –no, omega, se corrigió - de su hijo tenía algo de Ji-Hyun.

Se apoyó contra el espaldar de la gran silla de cuero de su despacho en su departamento mientras oía el fuego crepitar y el furioso viento de otoño azotar contra la ventana. Se sentía satisfecho, muy satisfecho consigo mismo y con los hilos que había tejido alrededor de una intrincada y dulce venganza.

La noche anterior, las cámaras de vigilancia instaladas en el departamento de Mookyul habían lanzado imágenes de un enfebrecido Ewon haciendo un desastroso nido en la cama. Como lo había predicho el cautivo Junjie, ahora el rubio se enfrentaba al estado más primitivo de un omega. Gunwoong también esperaba que Junjie haya tenido razón cuando mencionó que un celo después de años de ser reprimido con betadox sería intenso y mucho más con el caso de Ewon ya que nunca había tenido un celo antes… el deseo sexual le dejaría devastado, delirante, indefenso, le sugirió que no lo hiciera, que incluso la vida de Ewon corría riesgo. Gunwoong solo le amordazó otra vez.

Le ordenó a Namhyung que cortara las líneas de teléfono e internet y que se colara en el departamento para robarse el celular de Ewon, dejándolo totalmente incomunicado. El alfa se quedaría escondido en el departamento en caso de que el omega quisiera salir aunque Gunwoong estaba seguro de que el débil conejito no tendría energía para nada más que presentar su dulce orificio y pedir al primer alfa que entrara que le tome.

En Zúrich, por otro lado, una pandilla de asesinos a sueldo esperaba la llamada de Bjørn. Una vez que la recibieran se encargarían de su hijo y su guardaespaldas… no le harían daño, por supuesto, pero el muchacho tenía que ser contenido hasta que Gunwoong hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Tenían órdenes de llevarlos al jet privado del Presidente Lee y devolverlos a Corea tan pronto como les fuese indicado.

No pudo contener una sonrisa… solo unas horas más y haría tal mella, tal daño en la vida de quien le quitó todo que jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

No podía esperar.

_***_

_"Son las 7:15 am de este hermoso día de otoño, estamos a 8ºC y es posible que tengamos lluvia en la tarde, así que saquen una sombrilla, seguimos con nuestra transmisión aquí en BBSI 101.9 FM"_

Ewon despertó a la misma hora de siempre, en la misma cama de siempre, pero en el instante que oyó el sonido de la radio de siempre que se encendía, supo que jamás volvería a ser el que siempre había sido.

 _No… esto **no** está sucediendo. _Pero lo estaba. Jamás se había sentido peor y no supo si era por lo que le estaba ocurriendo o por haber sido tan estúpido y no haberse dado cuenta.

Con la ruidosa canción aún retumbándole en la cabeza le dio nombre a ese "algo" que andaba mal con él desde hace días.

Celo.

 _Mookyul… alfa… alfa…_ gritaba Ewon en su mente pero simplemente no podía vocalizar su súplica, tan solo emitía extraños gruñidos y gemidos y al digerir por completo qué le estaba sucediendo, su corazón latió más erráticamente y círculos detrás de sus párpados brillaron.

-Maldición… -fue lo que pudo decir al final.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y no ver las señales? ¿O es que su abrumadora inexperiencia en ser un omega le había cegado?

Había sufrido de un hambre tan voraz que no había podido parar de comer desde hace tres semanas, no había cantidad de comida que fuese suficiente para él e incluso estaba avergonzado de haber terminado todos los víveres que había en la casa dos veces, hasta podía comer cosas con romero que tanto odiaba, sin embargo, si era comestible, terminaba dentro de su estómago.

No pensó que eso era algo tan extraño en él ya que siempre había tenido un apetito saludable, pero ahora no podía darle otro nombre más que el proceso natural de engordar antes del ayuno inminente que el celo imponía a los omegas.

La noche anterior él había creído que iba a caer enfermo con gripe ya que su garganta comenzó a doler, también tenía una molestia incómoda pero soportable en su estómago y creyó ingenuamente que con un té y subirle unos cuantos grados al calefactor sería suficiente para sentirse bien otra vez.

Se tocó el cuello para encontrar que sus glándulas se habían hinchado y el mero roce de sus propios dedos le hizo jadear. El "dolor de garganta" no era más que sus glándulas de omega no enlazado que se preparaban para ser mordidas por quien esté dispuesto a tomarle.

También, creyendo que tan solo lo hacía para mantenerse caliente y tratar de aplacar un aparente resfriado, había sacado todas las mantas y almohadas disponibles en el departamento, las acomodó torpemente en forma circular en la cama, hizo una trinchera con los almohadones de plumas y se demoró dos horas hasta estar contentamente metido en nada más ni nada menos que un _nido._

Había anidado, seguramente delirante y fuera de sí mismo y ahora estaba en medio de un montón mal formado de almohadas, lleno del olor de sí mismo y lo que restaba del olor de su alfa. Un alfa que estaba en otro maldito continente ahora.

Por último, allí habían estado las miradas lascivas de alfas y betas que prácticamente parecían babear sobre él cuando se le acercaban. ¿Pero cómo nadie detectó que olía diferente? ¿Cómo no lo detectó Jiho? ¿O Dohoon?

No pudo seguir pensando coherentemente en ese brevísimo halo de lucidez ya que la cama se sentía tan rasposa y caliente que iba a enloquecer y solo pudo pensar en buscar las sábanas de seda y envolverse en ellas, su estómago dolía con una potencia tal que temía que estuviese partiéndose por la mitad y la _humedad_...

Por fuera, sobre su piel en un afiebrado sudor, por dentro en algo que no quería pensar...

Alzó su nariz instintivamente, devorando con codicia las ligeras trazas del olor de Mookyul y gimió, sin embargo notó que la humedad que sentía por dentro no era su lubricante natural, su olor ácido y metálico le indicaron que era sangre. 

Con el brazo entumecido intentó pegarle al despertador y fue un milagro que acertara, por fin callando el jodido ruido estruendoso que parecía exprimir su cráneo. Esa era la mayor orden que podía hacer que su cerebro dé... tan solo estaba ese _calor_... ese _picor..._

 -No... Mookyul... -suplicó miserable e instintivamente por su alfa, pero ni siquiera pudo abrir los ojos y enfocarlos lo suficiente para encontrar su teléfono, mucho menos para llamarle y rogarle que le auxiliara.

 _"No es tiempo... no es tiempo... aún estoy en betadox"_ Logró evocar atropelladamente en medio de una nebulosa dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo, no entendiendo que aún con cápsulas de fero-supresores esté pasando por este infierno...

No se suponía que sería así y la desesperación se le clavó en sus ya adoloridas entrañas. Tenía que encontrar su teléfono.

Respiró hondo, lo mejor que pudo al menos, lo hizo tres veces más y por fin pareció que su dolor de cabeza amainaba, dejándole abrir los ojos.

Pesadas cortinas estaban cubriendo en gran ventanal de su recámara y recordó que, creyéndose agripado, consideró que sería una buena opción para mantenerse caliente en la noche. Fue una buena y una mala idea a la vez. La luz no le daba en sus adoloridos ojos por un lado pero por otro, en medio de un nido mal hecho por un omega inexperto, uno demasiado pequeño y sucio de sangre, se sumó el calor encerrado del termostato y la temperatura de sí mismo, haciendo que su piel se sintiera burbujear.

Todavía no había excitación, notó... tan solo ese abrumador deseo de sentir a Alfa cerca, de saber que él estaba esperando para tomarle, anudar dentro de él… _fecundarle..._

Pero no, estaba solo, estaba sucio y estaba hirviendo... _"Santo Dios... todo arde"_ y todo daba vueltas...

Notó que esa desesperación venía en pulsaciones y ahora estaba en medio de una más. Trató de dejar su mente en blanco y esperar a tener otro breve instante de lucidez e intentar buscar su celular.

Cuando se sintió menos abrumado, menos presionado por todos lados, Ewon empujó su trinchera de almohadas y atropelladamente hizo que sus piernas cayeran por un lado de la cama, se apoyó en un tembloroso brazo y trató de levantarse. No fue hasta su cuarto intento que logró sentarse, ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese salir del nido e ir al baño, necesitaba... _necesitaba..._

Gateando, arrastrándose, mejor dicho, Ewon alcanzó el baño y, aunque en las clases de biología describían que no era nada malo ni nada por lo que avergonzarse, sangre con coágulos y heces líquidas se mezclaron en el retrete, haciéndole sisear por el asco a sí mismo.

Sus intestinos se vaciaban de los últimos restos de desperdicios limpiando su abertura antes de que...

Rayos... no lo podía ni pensar.

Torciendo su brazo de forma innatural jaló la manilla para descargar el baño y dio gracias al cielo por el inodoro del que algún día se había burlado.

_“-¿Un inodoro “inteligente”? ¿Para qué tienes esto, Jefe? –le había preguntado en los primeros días que vivían juntos mientras jugaba con los controles del inodoro a un lado y veía cómo chorros de agua de diferentes tipos, intensidades, ángulos y temperaturas salían de alguna parte. Era como un jacuzzi para el trasero._

_-Es japonés, Jiho hizo que cambiaran el normal por uno de esos cuando… nos veíamos. –respondió el alfa un poco avergonzado. –dijo que era cosa de omega o algo así.”_

Ahora entendía por qué un inodoro así era una “cosa de omega”. La frescura del agua le relajó un poco y sintiéndose tan exhausto ya, decidió quedarse sentado un rato más y supo que decidió bien cuando sintió que las últimas gotas de sangre, esta vez más rosada y mezclada con un cristalino fluido salían de él. Esa era la señal de que sus pasajes internos estaban completamente limpios.

Parecía que la peor parte había pasado, ya que dejó de sentir que su estómago iba a explotar en cualquier instante. Permitió que el agua le siguiera limpiando y suspiró, aliviado.

Se secó con la primera toalla que tuvo a la mano, tratando de tocarse lo menos posible y tan solo ahí notó que estaba desnudo. ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? Nunca lo sabría.

Sintiéndose parcialmente _él_ y no una masa inconsistente de desesperación y fluidos desagradables, salió del baño sobre sus pies, como una persona y no como había entrado, en cuatro como un animal.

No se sentía del todo bien, pero tampoco estaba como antes. Sin embargo comenzó a hiperventilar nuevamente cuando cinco minutos habían pasado y no encontraba el maldito teléfono en ninguna parte de la habitación.

¿Lo dejó en la sala? ¿En la cocina?

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación y allí...

_-Ahhh..._

Ese sonido nunca lo había oído de sí mismo, por un momento su cerebro confundido creyó que algún omega se había colado en la habitación y gemía por ser estrellado contra la cama y tomado salvajemente pero no era ningún otro omega más que él mismo.

Aún agarrando la cerradura como si su vida dependiese de ello, Ewon gimió otra vez mientras una segunda burbuja de lubricante salía de él, mojaba la línea entre sus glúteos y recorría sus muslos, ardiente primero pero se enfriaba con rapidez, dejándole más tembloroso.

Y _pulsó..._ Se contrajo alrededor de la nada...

 _Alfa... alfa... ¡por favor...!_ Suplicaba, gritaba dentro de su mente otra vez. Un alfa... Un miembro ancho y duro que le abriera, un nudo que se enganchara dentro de él...

Estaba listo, o al menos su cuerpo lo estaba ya que su cabeza todavía no podía reconciliarse con el hecho de que ahora, de rodillas y contra la puerta, todavía sosteniendo la perilla, torcía la cadera para atrás y suplicaba por fuertes manos que lo sostuvieran firmemente y enterraran un _falo_ dentro de él.

Nuevamente, sobre sus rodillas y manos como un animal (y ciertamente se sentía como uno al no tener otra cosa en su mente más que copular) se acercó al desastre que era su cama, retiró la sábana manchada de sangre y forzó a su cuerpo a trepar y acostarse con el abdomen pegado al colchón.

-No... _Mhmmmnnn.... ¡Ahhh!_

Ahora se oía él mismo distante, a lo lejos, como si fuese un sueño. Y también se olía, un olor extraño, un olor agridulce que se imprimía rápidamente en la cama. Siguió gimiendo y torciendo la cadera hacia atrás y adelante descubriendo que su miembro duro, de un rojo oscuro e hinchado como nunca se encontraba atrapado entre su abdomen y el protector del colchón, continuó haciéndolo, encontrando algo de sosiego pero no era adelante donde necesitaba complacerse...

Era atrás.

Era _adentro_ … allí donde nunca nadie había llegado, en esa bola de fuego que sentía debajo de su ombligo…

Y solo podía desear más a Mookyul, a su alfa, a su salvajismo, a su piel… lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

Llevó una mano al lugar que más deseaba, separó sus glúteos torpemente y se encontró tan húmedo y caliente que lo que restaba de beta dentro de él se excitó al sentir tanta disposición y desesperación por sexo, no dándose cuenta que era su propio cuerpo que suplicaba de manera silenciosa pero obscena.

Un dedo, dos... ¡Oh! Jamás se habría imaginado que tal ardor existiera, pero sus dedos no eran suficientemente largos para alcanzar algo más, el secreto que tanto había guardado durante tantos años.

Se reposicionó entonces, deseando encontrar su segunda entrada casi obsesivamente. Una vez que estuvo contra el espaldar de la cama acomodado entre almohadas, abrió las piernas para sí mismo y metiéndose nuevamente los dedos buscó, y penetró... y penetró...

-¡AH! -exclamó esta vez.

_"Esa es... esa es... mi... mi..."_

No podía pensar siquiera en lo que había encontrado pero allí, un poco más arriba de su próstata estaba esa segunda abertura que tímidamente se abría por primera vez, esa era la confirmación biológica de que realmente era un omega, uno en celo y uno muy desesperado por llenar ese vacío con algo más que sus dedos.

Y la sensación, si no fuese por la desesperación que sentía al saber que su alfa estaba tan lejos, habría sido mágica. Podía estimular su próstata, la culpable de tanto fluido omega que salía de su pene y de su vagina, y su segunda abertura a la vez, y lo hizo en un ritmo salvaje e incierto mientras mordía la almohada de Mookyul y, sin necesidad de tocar su abandonado pene, llegó a un orgasmo explosivo... el mejor por la intensidad pero el peor al dejarle deseando más.

Notó, antes de someterse a una nueva vorágine de deseo, que el líquido que ahora su pene expulsaba era más fluido cristalino. Nunca había sido blanco y viscoso como el semen de Mookyul, pero ahora ciertamente eso era lubricante de omega, no el falso semen parcialmente lechoso de un beta que no era tal.

Y como lo predijo, otra vez cayó en un agujero negro en el que solo podía pensar en Mookyul, en todas las veces que habían hecho el amor y no podía decidirse entre el deseo, la tristeza, la desesperación... todo estaba revuelto como hermosos colores que mezclándose mal resultaban en manchas de grises y cafés desagradables.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, alternando entre llorar y satisfacerse y gritar por Mookyul, en algún momento del camino había perdido cualquier resto de racionalidad y tan solo respondió al animal que exigía placer insistentemente, sin embargo, cuando sus manos ya no podían más, oyó la puerta principal abrirse.

Delirante y ardiente y solo pensando en Mookyul, Ewon alzó su respingada nariz e inhaló.

-… _Alfa_...

***

Había oído de cosas como esas pero nunca había creído que fuesen verdad.

Hace unos minutos, Mookyul se había despertado con un sobresalto y ni siquiera había abierto los ojos enteramente cuando sintió que tenía que llegar a Ewon. Creyó que estaba loco y tan solo para probarse a sí mismo que todo estaba bien, marcó al beta.

 _Que se joda el Viejo y su jodido trato, algo sucede con el Zorro._ Pensaba Mookyul al tratar de alcanzar el celular del Zorro durante media hora y no obtener respuesta. Estaba a punto de llamar a Byungsoo y pedirle que vaya a su departamento para verificar que todo estaba bien cuando oyó sigilosos pasos acercarse a su habitación.

Se tensó inmediatamente, todos sus sentidos agudizándose y cerró los puños. Olfateó el aire y detectó más esencias de las que pudo contar.

Un segundo más tarde, un alfa tan alto como una torre, con la piel y cabello de alguien con albinismo y con una esvástica tatuada en el cuello abría la puerta.

-Se los dije. –dijo en un inglés cargado de acento. –la perra asiática estaría lista para dar pelea.

-A quien dices perra, jodido ratón de laboratorio. ¡¡Sangchul!!

-Oh, no te molestes en llamarlo. –se burló el mismo malnacido mientras seis sombras se acercaban a él, cerrándole el paso. –vaya… si tan solo no nos hubiesen prohibido divertirnos contigo… ¡Mira nada más qué belleza eres!

Mookyul se hartó de la mierda que el tipo lanzaba y asestó un golpe aunque sabía reconocer perfectamente una pelea perdida cuando veía una. Hizo acopio de todo lo que tenía y logró derribar a dos tipos noqueándoles en el primer golpe, sin embargo, el maldito nazi le tomó del cuello, le inyectó algo y todo se volvió negro.

***

\- ¡Santo cielo! –exclamó Shiwoo, cayendo rendido en la cama con la cara sumergida en la almohada, segundos después, Sung-Min gateaba desde abajo de las sábanas, enrojecido después de haberle dado la primera sesión de _rimming_ de su vida…

-Buenos días, _yeobo_. –le dijo mientras se relamía el labio superior y Shiwoo se sonrojó tanto que pensó que le saldría vapor por las orejas. Su alfa era tan, tan guapo… -iré a bañarme, ¿te apetece ir a desayunar en algún lado? –el omega solo asintió, todavía incapaz de encontrar las palabras precisas dentro del remolino dentro de su cerebro que había creado tal orgasmo. –ok, piensa a donde quisieras ir.

El omega no sabía como haría tal cosa si ni siquiera podía pensar coherentemente, pero un cachete en el trasero le hizo despertar, chilló como un adolescente y Sung-Min rió mientras se encerraba en el baño.

Shiwoo pensaba que la zilopausia estaría cargada de malos momentos, peleas, calores, sofocos, palpitaciones, incontinencia… en fin, todo tipo de síntomas molestos y vergonzosos. Y los tenía, sí, de vez en cuando pero en ningún lado estaba escrito que redescubriría y re exploraría la vida sexual con Sung-Min.

Nunca nadie le había dicho que su alfa podía estimular su entrada así, jamás se hubiese imaginado que le gustaría tanto algo como eso. Tampoco sabía que le gustaba subirse a las caderas de Sung-Min y mantener sus manos firmes sobre su cabeza, disfrutando un rol dominante por primera vez.

Para ellos el sexo era algo vergonzosamente necesario para solidificar el matrimonio y tener hijos, un secreto que había que mantener cuidadosamente vigilado de los niños, algo que no podía discutirse con nadie. Pertenecían a la generación de llegar vírgenes al matrimonio y solo dejar que los instintos los guíen y mientras ellos se habían dedicado a criar bebés, ellos que no eran más que unos adolescentes todavía cuando Dohoon llegó y que no conocían más de un par de posiciones para los ahogados encuentros estrictamente nocturnos dentro de la habitación matrimonial, una revolución sexual había ocurrido en el mundo.

Parecía risible y absurdo, Shiwoo admitía para sí mismo, pero era como si habrían tenido que esperar casi treinta años para tener su luna de miel. Se habían conocido en el camino, habían decidido que era agradable estar con el otro conforme pasaban los años, tan solo lo aceptaron. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora no había niños que inesperadamente gritaran a media noche o que vendrían en la mañana a saltar sobre sus padres, estaban, por fin, totalmente solos, sin padres que estuviesen detrás de ellos recordándoles las obligaciones que tenían para con la familia, todo estaba al fin cumplido.

O eso era lo que Shiwoo pensaba hasta que su celular sonó.

\- ¡Padre! _¡Eomoni!_ –Exclamó su primogénito oyéndose tan asustado como cuando era niño y había creído que su peluche favorito se había perdido –El bebé… ¡Jiho! ¡El bebé!

Shiwoo comenzó a asustarse y se levantó de la cama en un impulso. -¿Qué? ¡No te entiendo, hijo!

-¡Su brillante hijo quiere decir que estoy a punto de dar a luz en nuestra jodida cocina! –oyó a Jiho gritar en segundo plano y Shiwoo respiró después de haber creído que algo malo había pasado.

-¡Oh, mi niño! –fue el turno de él de gritar –lo hemos repasado millones de veces, ¿verdad? Solo respira y tranquilízate. ¿Jiho rompió su fuente?

Dohoon, al borde de un paro cardíaco, negó estúpidamente con su cabeza después notando que su padre no podría verle. –No… no lo sé…

-Cariño, eres un alfa, puedes saber eso fácilmente, dale una olfateada al aire y si hueles algo lechoso y salino, entonces puede que sea así.

Dohoon olió y esnifó en el aire, no encontrando nada más que las señales de dolor de su omega. –no, no huelo nada. –dijo finalmente.

-Muy bien, sigue respirando, ¿está bien? El parto está todavía en su primera fase así que iremos allá. Mantén a Jiho cómodo y no le hagas enojar.

-¡Todo le hace enojar! –se quejó Dohoon como si fuese nuevamente un bebé de 5 años, Shiwoo no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya acabará, cariño, ya verás. Estaremos allí en unos momentos. –sin darle oportunidad a su hijo para despedirse esta vez, exclamó a su alfa todavía encerrado en el baño: -¡Seobang! ¡Vamos a ser abuelos en unas horas así que date prisa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo por hoy, relamente me siento un poco mal por dejarlo así pero esto es lo que está escrito, por favor, si ven algún error, perdónenme, no puse mucha cabeza al editarlo, tengo una nueva gatita y le encanta ponerse sobre el teclado así que ya se imaginarán...  
> También, por favor, no olviden dejar su review si es posible, relmente estoy en un punto crítico de la historia.  
> Gracias por leer!  
> Nuevamente agradezco a l@s lector@s de AO3 por sus reviews y kudos, son increibles todos ustedes :)


	12. Capítulo doce: Totalmente devastado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!   
> Gracias por sus reviews a todos ustedes. Aquí está el capítulo que termina esta primera parte de la historia, realmente no planifiqué que me tomara más de 100 000 palabras :o pueden creerlo?   
> En fin, ahora las advertencias.  
> VIOLACIÓN: aquí es donde el tag de violación se aplica y lo siento mucho, es precisamente por esto que me tomó tanto tiempo y esfuerzo escribirlo, tenía muchos conflictos al escribir esto. :( así que si no desean leer el capítulo ya que es explícito, encontrarán un resumen de lo que sucedió en las notas finales. En fin, gracias por leer.

Gunwoong no sabía qué era lo que pensaba que encontraría esa tarde pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que se le presentaba ante sus ojos.

Tal vez era que una parte de sí mismo no estaba convencida de que Ewon realmente sea un omega, todavía tenía en su mente la imagen de ese engreído e insultante beta que no se encogía ni un milímetro, no importaba cuántas feromonas de dominio le dirigiera. Aún estaba grabada en su memoria la llamada que le hizo para salvar a Mookyul exigiéndole altivamente que hiciera algo. Podía verle todavía caminar por la calle, todo lleno de confianza pero poniendo una fachada de dulzura y afabilidad que cautivaba a todos por igual. Los hombres y mujeres, no importaba la dinámica, se detenían a mirarlo y suspirar.

Y ahora estaba allí en medio de un colchón desnudo y manchado, retorciéndose en agonía por un deseo tan malditamente insatisfecho que dolía solo mirarle. Si no fuese un alfa maduro y experimentado, no habría podido resistir el cálido y dulce olor de almendras de Ewon, un aroma tan almizclado y sugerente, tan lascivamente indecoroso y provocativo… su olor de dulce fertilidad era vicioso, enloquecedor. En lugar de dar traspiés hacia el alto y grácil omega, abrir sus piernas y sumergirse en él, Gunwoong permaneció ahí, degustando el espectáculo.

-… _Alfa…_ -suplicó la criatura animalescamente, en un gruñido infrahumano que casi no era reconocible. Parecía que Junjie tenía razón, el omega estaba reducido a un estado tan primitivo y básico que tan solo con el aroma de un alfa, Ewon trataba de ponerse en cuatro y presentarse.

No podía hacerlo, vio Gunwoong maravillado, el omega estaba tan cansado de masturbarse que sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y sus intentos fueron inútiles, quedándose indefenso y tiritando mientras se lamentaba.

Saliendo de su trance, el alfa se acercó finalmente, cada milímetro que iba hacia él, el aroma de sus fluidos le envolvían, le apresaban… finalmente pasó su gris mirada por la enrojecida piel de Ewon y, como si él la sintiera acariciándole, el rubio se retorció nuevamente.

-hmm… Mookyul… -volvió a susurrar entre sofocadas respiraciones, abrió parcialmente los ojos, sus azules irises iban de un lado al otro, estando totalmente desenfocado del mundo real. –ya llegaste… -y abrió sus piernas mostrándole un miembro purpúreo, testículos pequeños y apretados y oh, una dulce y hambrienta abertura, rosada y glaseada con el más dulce fluido que jamás había olido.

Y fue en ese momento que recordó lo mucho que le odiaba. No debía permitir que su biología se engañara y ceder ante la dulce tentación de un omega delirante y su adictivo olor… no estaba aquí porque lo deseara, no estaba aquí para darle placer… ni siquiera estaba allí por obtener placer para él mismo… solo quería destruirle.

No le había matado porque el maldito no se merecía algo tan fácil. Lo que le había quitado, a quien le había quitado era lo más preciado para él y Gunwoong había deseado por años hacerle trizas… pero esto era mucho mejor.

-Despierta, conejito… -le susurró después de haberle tomado del cabello, hacerle levantar la cabeza y en lugar de quejas por dolor, el maldito cachondo gimió complacido. –quiero que estés totalmente consciente para lo que va a ocurrir.

Trató de agitarle, sin embargo Ewon no volvía en sí mismo, su rostro estaba rojo y su piel demasiado caliente.

_“Es muy posible que Ewon tenga fiebre, esto es peligroso porque si la fiebre no es tratada, morirá.”_

Había ido preparado para tal escenario que Junjie le advirtió. Buscó las inyecciones antifebriles en el maletín que había traído, destapó una y la clavó en un suave glúteo. Después de unos momentos forzó una bebida de electrolitos a través de su garganta, tapándole la nariz. Ewon inmediatamente pareció aliviarse después de tragar.

Jodida ironía, como si todo eso lo hiciera para algo más que no fuese mantenerle lo suficientemente vivo para hacerle sufrir.

El omega estaba sucio también, prácticamente no había parte de él que no estuviese cubierta en sudor o fluidos sexuales y se negaba a yacer con alguien en semejantes condiciones así que buscó una toalla, la humedeció y restregó su cuerpo, nuevamente logrando que la criatura ingenuamente se revolviera en el placer de ser tocado finalmente.

Sin poder remediarlo, Gunwoong apreció la porcelana rojiza de la que parecía estar hecha la piel de Ewon y entendió parcialmente la fascinación de su hijo por él. Dejó que su mirada nuevamente vagara por el cuerpo del omega, sus líneas rectas y firmes en unos lados se compensaban con la suavidad de los lugares correctos. Sus pezones rosados y erectos suplicaban por ser succionados y cuando pasó la toalla por allí, nuevos maullidos cayeron de los rojos labios del omega mientras un inesperadamente largo miembro entre suaves vellos rubios se tensaba y destensaba suplicando a su manera por atención.  

Todo en Ewon era perfecto… tan molestamente perfecto que por un instante no supo si cogerle en ese momento o retorcer su fino y largo cuello.

Decidió no hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro y continuó limpiándole incluso entre sus glúteos donde un pequeño rastro de sangre pintaba el contorno de su entrada. Otra ironía. Ewon se acercaba a sus treinta pero su experiencia en ser omega y atender sus propias necesidades eran correspondientes a un crío de trece años.

Por último buscó sábanas limpias después de haber cargado al ahora dormido omega y depositarlo en un sillón mientras las colocaba… no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que hizo una cama, incluso no estaba seguro si siquiera lo había hecho alguna vez, pero obsesivamente lo hizo…

Como si estuviese preparando un altar para ofrecer un sacrificio.

Volvió a ubicar a Ewon en la cama, ahora más tranquilo mientras el antifebril hacía su magia… solo quedaba esperar y Gunwoong tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

***

Mookyul no era ajeno a ser secuestrado y golpeado, cosas como esas eran bastante usuales cuando era el perro del Viejo, aunque técnicamente lo seguía siendo, pensó.

Sin embargo, ser drogado para que le saquen de su habitación de un hotel de alta seguridad aún en pijama, en un país totalmente extraño, ser amordazado y cegado y no haber oído nada de nadie en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo… eso no lo conocía.

Mookyul despertó por primera vez en un lugar que juraría que servía exclusivamente para cosas como esas. Las luces eran bajas pero iluminaban lo suficiente para notar que la pequeña habitación era lo necesariamente grande para un catre que apenas tenía el ancho de sus hombros, un retrete de acero con el lavabo en el tanque como los de la cárcel, una pila de comida chatarra y también pan, fruta, cosas deshidratadas, barras de granola, etc. No había ventanas, no había sonidos ni esencias más que de un desinfectante bastante pungente, tal vez lejía y el olor seco de un aire que pasaba a través de un ducto de ventilación bastante largo pero con no más de una pulgada de alto.

Las paredes eran grises, recién pintadas, el catre era nuevo, la manta también.

Nada, no había nada que le dijera algo de ese lugar.

Además de eso, no podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que irrumpieron en su habitación hasta que despertó en ese lugar totalmente desnudo de cualquier cosa, pensó que tal vez su reloj biológico podría ayudarle a contar el tiempo que pasaba pero eso no era una opción ya que el _jet lag_ todavía seguía afectándole.

Tampoco había algo que pudiese hacer para forzarles a entrar, no había nada con lo que iniciar un fuego, los focos estaban demasiado arriba y ni aunque se subiese al retrete no podía alcanzarlos. No podía tapar el desagüe del lavabo y dejar que el agua corra ya que la llave de agua dejaba de funcionar después de utilizarse tres veces seguidas. No había comida enlatada en el montón, la había buscado con la esperanza de utilizar el filo de la tapa para rebanarle la yugular al primero que aparezca por una puerta de metal que parecía blindada.

No había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer más que pasear de un lado al otro, o más bien dar un par de pasos de aquí a allá que era lo único que ese hoyo del limbo le permitía. Ni siquiera había una jodida cámara de vigilancia a la que gritarle y hacerlo también le parecía inútil. Apostaba un brazo a que la habitación estaba insonorizada tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Y todo era tan silencioso, tanto que juraba poder oír su pulso en los oídos, su respiración que se aceleraba a medida que se enfurecía más… pero por dentro, allí en su cerebro, profundo donde su alfa gruñía, donde todo era un torbellino, Mookyul gritaba por una explicación, por su liberación.

Alguien quería retenerlo, pensó, ya que tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Alguien quería evitar que se comunique con el mundo exterior. No querían hacerle daño, tampoco creía que le dejaran allí mucho tiempo, la comida que le habían dejado no duraría más de una semana.

Esto no era por _él._ Y eso le aterraba hasta los huesos.

Solo suplicaba que todo esto no tenga nada que ver con lo que sentía adentro, esa ansia abrumadora de excavar el suelo de concreto con sus propias uñas si con eso podía salir y llegar a su Zorro. El alfa dentro de sí aullaba al sentirse tan impotente cuando sentía que Ewon le necesitaba…

No se habían enlazado todavía pero tres años y medio de relación establecida seguramente crearon algún tipo de conexión. Aunque realmente Mookyul no quería creer que eso fuese cierto.

Si lo era… si eso era, significaba que Ewon estaba en algún tipo de problema y él había sido confinado para no poder ayudarle.

Pudieron haber sido horas o días desde que estaba ahí, rumiando sus propios pensamientos pero cuando una idea le llegó a la cabeza no había otro a quien culpar de algo como eso…

-¡Jodido viejo de mierda! –gritó finalmente a la puerta de metal, perdiendo los estribos. -¡si le haces algo, juro que el hoyo más sucio del infierno no se comparará a lo que te haré! ¡¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!!

***

_-¿Sabes, Ewon? –decía la directora Hoo sentada en la cama de la enfermería donde el adolescente atravesaba por los estragos que las primeras semanas de tratamiento con betadox le provocaban. –a veces hacemos las cosas más difíciles para nosotros mismos… no sé por qué, pero nos gusta complicarnos la vida, sin embargo, cuando tomamos decisiones siempre queremos decantarnos por la más fácil, es una lucha en verdad…_

_El omega, ahora en proceso de ser beta se aferraba a las sábanas luchando contra el deseo de vomitar, miró a la fuerte alfa y ella continuó: -pero, pequeño, este no es uno de esos casos, sé que ahora la vida te ha tirado en un cuarto oscuro y no hay nada que puedas hacer para encender una luz pero todo pasará… tarde o temprano amanece, Ewon Jung, y cuando veas el amanecer y todas las cosas que se iluminan mirarás atrás ese cuarto oscuro y sabrás que valió la pena… Sé fuerte, niño… sé muy fuerte…_

Ewon parpadeó levemente después de haber tenido ese nostálgico sueño, aún podía oler el desinfectante del orfanato y el látex de los guantes de la enfermera. Sus ojos trataron de abrirse pero algo le decía que se tomara su tiempo.

Probó con llevar una mano a su cara, tratando de taparse de la luz de las lámparas pero su corazón repiqueteó al encontrar su muñeca restringida, intentó la otra y estaba igual… no pudo evitarlo y abrió los ojos, asustado hasta morir.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos. –se burló una voz grave. Ewon trató de enfocar su mente y su mirada, buscar de dónde venía esa voz.

Se alivió parcialmente al notar que seguía en su cama, en su habitación. Pero un inquietante aroma le llegó a la nariz.

_Té… y menta… ese aroma lo conozco… ese aroma… ese aroma…_ Súbitamente un rostro apareció en su mente y su adormilado cerebro conjugó ese aroma y esa voz con el gris de una mirada despiadada y fría.

-¡Qué mierda haces aquí! –estalló Ewon, ahora de verdad asustado. ¿cómo había caído en esa situación?

Lo último que recordaba era haberse sentido enfermo, afiebrado y al día siguiente…

_Mierda…_ maldijo el omega mientras rebobinaba los vergonzosos eventos en su mente y para confirmar que no estaba en una sádica pesadilla volvió a verificar que ese aroma empalagoso salía de su propia piel.

Estaba en celo… y Gunwoong, un alfa no enlazado y aún viril estaba en su habitación. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Desátame, jodido pedófilo de mierda! ¡O…!

-¿O qué? –desafió el viejo alfa y por fin salió de las sombras, las lámparas iluminaron su aristocrático perfil, su cruel mirada -¿qué harás, dulce conejito?

Ewon trató de suprimir su quejido al saber que no había respuesta para eso. Su deseo de copular con un alfa seguía ahí, hirviendo a fuego lento pero sabía que más temprano que tarde, éste ardería hasta hacerle temblar. Podía ser tan bravucón como quisiera pero estaba atrapado…

¿Pero cómo? Se preguntaba… ahora comenzaba a armar las piezas aunque sea con su inútil cerebro. Seguramente el viaje del presidente o había sido una mentira o había regresado sin que nadie lo supiera; el viaje de Mookyul fue deliberadamente planeado por este maldito enfermo, eso estaba más que claro, los había alejado, había alejado al alfa y a la única persona que podía detectar un cambio en él; de alguna manera también había hecho que su celo llegara mucho antes de lo que Ewon creía… pero todo eso debió haberlo hecho ya sabiendo lo que él era. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Gunwoong, mientras tanto podía ver que el inteligente omega trataba de descifrar lo que había hecho. Un mes entero de planes, un mes entero de frotarse las manos en anticipación y todo eso valía la pena al verle tan… a su merced.

-Nuestra pequeña reunión está patrocinada por alguien que ni siquiera podrías imaginarte. –susurró él y se complació al verle tratando de pensar en alguien. -¿Será Dohoon? Es tu amigo de años, ¿Verdad? Él pudo haberlo sabido… pero no, no es él. ¿Será Jiho? ¿En medio de confesiones entre omegas le susurraste que eres uno? Oh, puede ser… te traicionó. Estaba tan celoso de ti que me lo dijo. ¡A mí! la persona que más odias en el mundo.

Ewon irremediablemente comenzó a llorar, aunque trató de ser lo más silencioso que pudo. -¡Él no haría eso! –exclamó, pero dentro de él seriamente estaba contemplando la posibilidad.

-¿Quién sabe? Eres lo que su esposo siempre deseó y siempre deseará, no importa qué tan buen omega quiera ser. -Ewon sucumbía lentamente, se daba cuenta Gunwoong, sus juegos mentales le torturaban sutilmente. Por fin había encontrado las brechas de su carácter, lo que le hacía flaquear y no dudaría en asestarle todos los golpes que pudiese darle.

-¿Por qué…? –quiso saber, aunque era inútil.

Gunwoong rió macabramente. -¿Es en serio? –respondió retóricamente el maldito alfa, se acercó más. -¿Realmente quieres comenzar ese juego? Entonces ¿Por qué tuviste que ser una pequeña mierda ambiciosa y querer que él sea solo tuyo? ¿Por qué me lo quitaste?

Ewon ahora temblaba no del miedo, ya sabía lo que sucedería y no quería darle al bastardo la satisfacción de tener ese poder sobre él, tiritaba de la furia y enfrió su mirada, dirigiéndola directamente hacia Gunwoong. -… Nunca fue tuyo… siempre fue mío en primer lugar…

¡Cómo se atrevía! El alfa se enfureció más y sin pensarlo asestó una cachetada con el dorso de su mano en la fina cara del omega, girándole el rostro y rompiéndole el labio. -¡Eres un jodido usurpador, Ewon!

-¡Y tú un maldito enfermo que violó a Mookyul! ¡Y ahora vas a violarme también!

Gunwoong nuevamente se impresionaba por el altanero omega, incluso así, en el borde de dejar que sus instintos supliquen por lo que su cuerpo estaba diseñado se atrevía a desafiarle. Reconoció que Ewon no se rompería tan fácilmente como había planeado pero el omega no podría luchar contra sus instintos por mucho tiempo.

Ewon vio cómo la máscara de frialdad volvía a la cara de Gunwoong y le daba una sonrisa arrogante. –No es violación si suplicas por ello… y suplicarás, Ewon, ahora estás bajo el efecto de una medicina para la fiebre y parece que eso ha disminuido tu innato deseo de levantar ese lindo trasero a cualquier individuo que te pueda satisfacer… -El alfa se acercó deleitándose en los estremecimientos que Ewon no podía evitar al oler su aroma más cerca. –solo mírate… siéntete… ya estás mojado con solo oír mi voz… oler mi esencia…

Y era verdad. ¡Era verdad! Ewon quería lanzarse a llorar, gritar de frustración y miedo al sentir que su cuerpo le traicionaba. El placer forzado relampagueó por toda su piel cuando Gunwoong acercó una mano a su turgente pezón y lo apretó dolorosamente.

-¡Hmm! –trató de tragarse su gemido pero no pudo hacerlo del todo, logrando que el alfa sonriera triunfante. Se aferró a las abrazaderas que le aprisionaban las muñecas y cerró los ojos, su parte consciente repugnada por el toque del viejo.

-La naturaleza te hizo precisamente para esto. –le susurró serenamente y Ewon trató de alejarse lo más que podía del alfa. –tan firme y fuerte pero tan suave donde importa…

Para dar énfasis a sus palabras, el presidente apretó su pectoral y Ewon supo que no había ni una sola maldita manera de evitar esto.

Una burbuja de deseo salió de sí, arrancándole de cualquier momento de cordura en el que había estado antes, sintió su olor hacerse más pungente, más intenso y el alfa a su lado respondió instintivamente, hundiendo su nariz en la curva de su cuello.

Sintió su aliento húmedo y caliente y más espasmos recorrieron por su espalda. _Es por terror_ , se decía a sí mismo, _es por asco… no es por placer, no, de ninguna manera…_

Trató de quedarse quieto mientras las extrañas y frías manos del alfa recorrían su enfebrecida piel y quiso pensar en otra cosa, finalmente deseando que su instinto se pusiera en el frente y le sumiera en la inconsciencia, tal vez así esto sería menos asqueroso, menos humillante.  

_“I see trees of green, red roses too…”_ fue lo primero que saltó en su cabeza, no supo por qué, fue un chispazo. _“I see them bloom… for me and you… and I think to myself… what a wonderful world”_

Ewon quiso, por todos los cielos que quiso no llorar pero las lágrimas le salían solas. Hasta su tan creativa mente estaba atrapada, atada y solo podía cantar en su mente esa maldita y vieja canción. Ahora sus sentidos se agudizaban aún más, toda su piel estaba receptiva a ser acariciada, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas. Todavía estaba muy consciente, todavía sabía que no quería esto… sintió mordidas desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo y más manos, miles de manos con bisturís en lugar de dedos que le cortaban, le hacían sangrar.

_Por favor, por favor, no…_ suplicaba silenciosamente en su cabeza. _Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que… pedir ayuda…_

Pero en el fondo sabía que ahora estaba incluso paralizado, ni siquiera las abrazaderas en sus muñecas habrían sido necesarias, estaba tan débil que incluso le costaba respirar.

_“I see skies of blue and clouds of white, the bright blessed day, the dark sacred night and I think to myself… what a wonderful world”_ Gunwoong siguió acariciándolo brutalmente mientras su aliento continuaba su viaje hacia abajo.

-Eres toda una pieza de colección. –le susurró en un breve receso de sus asquerosas atenciones y oyó el _fru fru_ de la ropa antes de caer al suelo. El tintineo de un cinturón abriéndose, el _zip_ del cierre del pantalón. Su corazón le dolió, todo un agudo espasmo le recorrió hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies pero no abriría los ojos, sabía que no podría evitar que Gunwoong vea qué tanto le estaba destruyendo, lo mucho que ser tocado por él le dolía. –deberías verte, conejito… tan blanco y tembloroso…

-p-por favor… no, por favor… -suplicó y tan pronto como lo hizo supo que no debió haberlo hecho, Gunwoong se complacía todavía más. ¡Pero no sabía qué más hacer! -¡No! –exclamó al sentir una piel flácida y fina como el papel, fría y fétida contra su cuerpo. El alfa se enfureció por su grito y le dio un golpe en el rostro, tan fuerte que le rompió el pómulo.

-¡Un jodido grito más y te mato, maldito, lo prometo! ¡Te abriré las entrañas y te cogeré mientras te desangras! –gruñó Gunwoong y Ewon se mordió los labios, tratando de no gritar más.

El único instinto que llegó fue el de sobrevivir.

_“The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky”_ Gunwoong metió una mano entre sus piernas, el omega las sintió temblar. _“Are also on the faces of people going by”_ el alfa le dobló en dos, acercando las rodillas a su pecho, dejándole totalmente vulnerable y mordió uno de sus glúteos.

-¡Mnn! –exclamó adolorido. Cómo lo odiaba. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

_“I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do”_ Su cuerpo respondía, su miembro se empalaba y su entrada palpitaba, estaba consciente de que su carne deseaba y deseaba mucho pero aún se sentía repugnado, asqueado por el alfa que se ponía sobre él, _en medio_ de él… y también repugnado por él mismo, que no podía luchar.

_“… They are really saying…_ _I love you”_

-¡Mnnn! –exclamó nuevamente al sentirse invadido, ahora realmente usurpado por un par de dedos huesudos.

-Eso es, conejito… -le susurró en el oído con una irritante sedosidad. –tan húmedo y palpitante… aunque todavía no te has abierto enteramente... pero no me importa… nunca me va a importar nada sobre ti, tan solo eres un orificio.

_Para… solo quiero que pare…_

Pero no lo hizo, no importara cuantas súplicas internas diera, ni su cuerpo respondía ni ninguna idea surgía para evitarlo. Tan solo permaneció ahí, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer dentro de sus oídos, temblando indefensamente como un cervatillo. -¡Ah! ¡No, no, no! –exclamó lo más bajo que pudo, sintiéndose tomado por alguien que no era Mookyul.

_Mookyul…_

Ewon gimoteó contra su brazo y lo mordió, no quedaba nada de él, no había nada que salvar, nada que pudiera conservar para Mookyul… estaba seguro que el demonio gris que se movía dentro y fuera de su cuerpo succionaría cada pedazo de él hasta hacerlo nada.

Él era _nada_.

Ese pensamiento le dolió tanto que enmudeció la aflicción que sufría su cuerpo. Sentía pero no sentía a la vez, parecía que se había convertido en un ánima que flotaba sobre el pobre miserable que maniatado y víctima de sí mismo era mancillado por el demonio gris que había devorado a quien amaba durante años. Nuevamente trató de mirar hacia un lado, no pensar, no llorar y sobrevivir.

Gunwoong, sumido en el placer del invitante cuerpo de Ewon, aún con la terca fragancia de su hijo que se aferraba a las telas de la cama, a la piel del omega, a su dorado cabello, encontró una nueva satisfacción además de la obvia.

_Destruía_ … y eso le llevó a un éxtasis más intenso que cualquier orgasmo pudo haberle dado.

Continuó quebrantando a Ewon, disfrutando de su devastación y ruina. Era feliz al verle así, abriendo las piernas sin que pudiese evitarlo, succionando su miembro con hambre voraz de omega, pero dentro de su cabeza odiando cada instante, maldiciéndolo.

-Oh, Ewon… mira lo que has escondido de mí todos estos años. –le murmuró y ojos azules anegados en lágrimas y odio le miraron y Gunwoong se sorprendió.

No había nada ahí. ¡Maldita sea! Nada aparte de odio y frialdad. No había vergüenza, no había asco. No había mancha ni suciedad. _Nada._ Tan solo esa misma mirada altanera, amplia como el mar.

-Te voy a quitar esa asquerosa mirada a embestidas, maldito puto. –le juró el alfa.

Y lo cumpliría.

_“What a wonderful world”_  

***

Estaba sucediendo.

Jiho sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería y en las últimas semanas había estado turnándose entre desear este momento y temerle, pero era una cosa leer las cosas en foros de discusión, en grupos de apoyo, en las clases prenatales, y otra enteramente diferente era sentir que sus músculos internos se tensaban hasta tal punto de dejarle tembloroso, sudoroso y sin aliento.

Estaba en labor. Y jamás había estado más aterrado ni sintiéndose más pequeño que ahora.

-¡Por favor, díganme que va a terminar! –suplicó a quien quiera que le oyese. La doctora reiniciaba el cronómetro con el que estaban tomando el tiempo entre contracciones y de duración de cada una de ellas.

-Jiho, estás dilatado cinco centímetros, es la mitad del camino.

El omega se llevó una mano a la cara y trató de limpiarse el sudor de la frente, sintiéndose tan aterrado de no poder hacerlo… apenas estaban en cinco centímetros pero él se sentía desfallecer ahí y en ese instante… Había roto fuente hace aproximadamente media hora y todos le dijeron que las cosas se apresurarían pero resultó no ser así. ¿Y si no podía hacerlo? ¿Y si Namgi estaba atascado? ¿Ahogándose dentro de él?

-Jiho… cariño, mírame… -le susurró Dohoon de repente y el omega recordó que su esposo estaba ahí, sosteniendo su mano, apoyándole como se suponía que tendría que ser. –Podrás hacerlo… no dudo ni por un instante de ti. – y con eso, el alfa puso esa mirada dulce que solo había sido dirigida para Ewon… y Jiho no supo qué hacer con ello ni con sí mismo cuando, después de secarle el rostro, Dohoon besó su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas. Después zafó su cabello para peinarle otra vez y por último, el alfa le besó en el cuello y lo masajeó después, imitando a los tantos alfas que reconfortaban a sus omegas en labor.

Parece que Jiho se calmó un poco, su aroma ya no tan ácido debido al nerviosismo y el alfa se palmeó mentalmente por eso. Estaba lográndolo, poner una fachada de fortaleza para su omega cuando realmente solo quería ir con _eomoni_ y esconderse detrás de sus piernas como solía hacerlo de niño. Era estúpido y vergonzoso, pero el miedo le atenazaba al ver, oír y oler a Jiho en semejante dolor, _sentirlo_ a través de su enlace… no parecía posible que alguien pudiese resistir tanto suplicio y continuar vivo.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando, por enésima vez, Jiho decía: -llámale otra vez… no puedo hacer esto sin él, necesito a Ewon…

Dohoon solo asintió y salió de la sala de partos, en el pasillo sacó su teléfono, ya sintiéndose bastante cansado de hacerlo. Había tratado de contactar a Ewon incluso antes de llamar a _eomoni_ , en el preciso instante en el que oyó el plato de cereal de Jiho rompiéndose en la cocina y sintiendo el dolor de su pareja a través del enlace pero el beta no contestaba…

Y estaba tan malditamente furioso por eso.

Ewon sabía perfectamente que Jiho daría a luz en cualquier momento, se había hecho indispensable para ambos, manteniendo el equilibrio que un beta siempre llevaba consigo, ¿Por qué mierda lo había hecho si no iba a estar presente en el momento más crucial del embarazo de Jiho?

A menos que algo malo le haya pasado.

Dohoon repitió la llamada y cuando la operadora le envió al buzón de voz, el alfa le dejó otro mensaje, esta vez expresándole su aprehensión: -Ewon, no sé qué rayos pasó pero realmente te necesitamos, parece que Jiho no se está dilatando como debería y tu ayuda nos vendría bastante bien… está nervioso y tiene mucho dolor… y ahora estoy preocupado por ti porque tú no eres así, si no recibo noticias tuyas en media hora iré a tu departamento.

Justo a tiempo, el pitido de fin de mensaje sonó y Dohoon entró a la sala de partos otra vez. El somnoliento sol de la tarde de otoño se filtraba a penas por las persianas de la amplia habitación color melocotón, los doctores en batas blancas y uniformes verdes parecían estar bastante tranquilos aunque algo le decía al alfa que tan solo no querían estresar a Jiho aún más… Dohoon miró el reloj.

Casi las seis de la tarde.

Habían pasado diez horas desde la primera contracción fuerte de Jiho en la cocina y no mucho había ocurrido. Dohoon esperó otros quince minutos o dos contracciones de Jiho para recibir un mensaje por mensajería instantánea.

_Ewon, por fin._ Se dijo a sí mismo, aliviado antes de abrir el mensaje solo para después sentir que un ladrillo le caía en el estómago.

_“Estoy con Mookyul en Suiza, hubo una emergencia, lo siento.”_

¡¿Qué rayos!!??

Todos en la habitación debieron haber sentido su ira porque hasta las enfermeras se callaron y se quedaron quietas.

-Do… ¿Dohoon? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Jiho entre jadeos, con ojos entrecerrados y llorosos y rojo como una manzana. A Dohoon se le partía el corazón darle la noticia de que Ewon estaba en otro continente a horas y horas de ahí.

Que Ewon le había abandonado.

-Cariño. –susurró lo más tranquilizantemente posible. –Ewon tuvo que ir a Suiza a ayudar a Mookyul en algo… fue una emergencia… no vendrá.

Jiho se quedó en la palabra “Suiza” … todo lo demás lo oyó como si tuviese algodón en los oídos. Se sintió profundamente traicionado y solo, su cabeza palpitó más de lo que ya lo hacía y Namgi escogió precisamente ese momento para apretujar su vientre y moverse, girarse.

-¡AHH! –gritó, no supo si por el dolor de otra contracción o por el hecho de que Ewon, el único que podría entender lo que ser omega significaba, había tomado un avión y se había ido con su estúpido y perfecto alfa a la jodida Suiza.

Dohoon se acercó, le ayudó a respirar, le secó las lágrimas que Jiho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había soltado y siguió susurrándole en el oído: -que se joda el maldito, Jiho… podemos hacer esto solos, puedes hacer esto tú solo…

Jiho exhaló no sabiendo si le quedaba más energía y tuvo ganas de bofetearse.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que sacar a Namgi de su vientre y no había otra opción.

Por primera vez desde hace años, tendría que hacer algo de esta importancia sin Ewon.

***

_¡Jiho!_

La cara de su amigo explotó en su cabeza haciéndole regresar a la realidad donde la tortura, el dolor y la vergüenza parecían no tener fin.

Ewon regresaba de su viaje al cielo que veía por su ventana al tratar de simplemente encerrarse dentro de sí mismo… o lo poco que quedaba de él. Era el segundo día de su celo y había estado viendo con fascinación cómo el cielo se llenaba de nubes esponjosas que se iban tornando grises para luego llorar sobre Seúl. Contó diecinueve rayos que retumbaron. Había llovido durante media hora más o menos para luego comenzar a oscurecer.

Todo mientras trabajaba lenta y firmemente con sus uñas para, tal vez, romper el cinturón de plástico con el que le había atado las manos a la cama.

Pero la concentración que había puesto para desconectar su mente de su cuerpo violado una y otra vez se rompió al _sentir_ a Jiho…

-No… Jiho… -gimió en lo que creyó un imperceptible susurro y Gunwoong, quien Ewon nunca creería que aún era lo suficientemente viril para haberle torturado durante un día entero casi ininterrumpidamente, se tensó como despertándose del delirio en el que se encontraba y le miró.

No había nada más que odio en sus ojos grises y solo cuando lo notó, Ewon supo que había dirigido sus ojos a Gunwoong otra vez, lo que le significó un golpe en la mandíbula.

¿Por qué odiaba tanto que le mire? ¿Por qué se sentía tan ofendido y, yendo en contra del autocontrol que había demostrado, le golpeaba cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban?

-Pequeña sabandija… -le gruñó. - ¿Preocupado por aquel otro coño húmedo que tienes como amigo?

Ewon trató de cerrar sus oídos, no creía poder soportar más palabras hirientes. –Oh… imagino que sí… hace un rato que su débil alfa llamó… está pariendo… -le murmuró la última parte a su oído.

-Dé… déjame ir… por favor… -rogó Ewon, teniendo cuidado de no abrir sus ojos.

Gunwoong se rio. Rio para seguir entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del omega. –Te queda tan bien suplicar, conejito… te aprietas allí abajo… ¿Pero realmente crees que solo eso tomará para dejarte ir, así como así?

Ewon se mordió los labios hasta sentir sangre pero justo en ese momento _¡Snap!_

Su mano quedó libre.

-Más vale que así sea. –respondió y antes de que Gunwoong entendiera qué estaba pasando, el omega lanzó un golpe con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el mentón, como Mookyul le enseñó a hacerlo, para noquear a alguien, sin embargo el pánico le consumió al ver que eso no había sido suficiente para dejar a su torturador inconsciente y, no sabiendo qué hacer, le asestó una patada en el vientre, sacándolo de él y enviándole a un lado de la cama.

_¡Esta es tu oportunidad! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

Pero su estúpido cuerpo no respondía. Notó con terror que estaba entumecido, y prácticamente agonizante, no sentía ninguno de sus huesos de las piernas y tan pronto como quiso ponerse en pie, se desmoronó en la cara alfombra.

_¡No! ¡¡NO!!_

Gritaba dentro de su mente aterrorizado al sentirse tan incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo y en su pobre intento por levantarse otra vez, buscó soporte en una mesilla con una vasija, sin embargo, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y regresó al suelo con todo y mueble, rompiendo el cristal del adorno sobre éste.

Gunwoong veía fascinado cómo el omega, a pesar de haber parecido tan resignado a ser minimizado a un orificio, ahora se retorcía sin ser capaz de ir a ningún lado. Era patético… risible.

Pero, como siempre, el imprevisible omega jugó una carta que no sabía que tenía.

-¡Alto ahí! –exclamó Ewon con un trozo de la vasija contra su yugular. -¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir o me cortaré el cuello!

Gunwoong se tensó, obviamente sorprendido con una jugada que no se esperaba y detuvo su avance hacia Ewon para cambiar de dirección hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ewon creyó que, aún mejor que dejarle ir, el alfa se iría pero grande fue su sorpresa al oír que el viejo decía un nombre que no había oído en mucho tiempo.

-¡Namhyung! Nuestra pequeña golfa quiere ser difícil… ¿podrías contactarles?

-Un momento. –Oyó Ewon esa odiosa voz en su sala. ¿Hace cuánto que estaba allí?

Pero no debía temblar, no debía…

Un aroma de un nuevo alfa iba viajando hacia él, nuevamente exigiéndole rendición y sumisión y por un momento, Ewon creyó que Gunwoong no le iba a mantener como un juguete de su exclusivo uso, sino que iba a compartir con esa cara salida de malos recuerdos.

Namhyung silbó al ver a Ewon en el suelo, desnudo, golpeado, con el rostro lloroso y amenazando con matarse. –Está llamando, Presidente. –le dijo rascándose la barba medio crecida pero, a diferencia de lo que el omega creía, el alfa solo se fue después de haberle entregado un celular.

-Oh, no te preocupes por este muchachote, conejito, está enlazado. -le dijo burlonamente y Ewon oyó el tono de video llamada. –Ha estado velando tus sueños desde que anidabas y respondiendo tus llamadas.

A Ewon le costaba mantener todos esos hilos de la historia en un mismo lugar, sobre todo con su cerebro friéndose dentro de un cuerpo intoxicado de hormonas pero todo intento de entender fue interrumpido cuando la video llamada conectó.

-¿Todo bien por allí? –preguntó el Viejo en inglés a quien sea que estuviese al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Es un chico rudo, ¿Eh? –contestó alguien, un hombre con voz gruesa. –alcanzó los focos doblando el catre y provocó un incendio… espero que no le importe que mis muchachos tuvieron que… controlarle un poco.

_¿De qué hablan? ¿De quién hablan?_ Se preguntaba Ewon pero siguió oyendo la conversación.

-Está bien. Solo manténganlo con todas sus partes pegadas al cuerpo, ¿Está bien? Pónganlo en la cámara.

-Ok, pero está rabioso…

-hmmm… mucho mejor…

El viejo se arrodilló en la cama e inmediatamente, lenta y paulatinamente gruñidos y gritos ahogados comenzaron a salir de las bocinas del celular…

Y lo poco de tranquilidad que quedaba dentro de sí se rompió al notar que era Mookyul quien aparecía en la pantalla, amordazado y atado a una silla, luchando contra la cuerda que le restringía. Tenía un ojo morado y probablemente la mandíbula fracturada ya que se había hinchado grotescamente.

-Oh no, ¡Mookyul! ¡Mookyul!

-Jajaja… deja el melodrama, conejito, bloqueé el sonido y la imagen de nuestro lado… pero ahora lo vez, ¿Puedes verlo, verdad? Tengo a Mookyul justo donde lo quería… bueno, casi.

El cruel alfa terminó la video llamada. -¿Crees que realmente quiero detener tu patético intento de degollarte? Lo haría yo mismo pero… te mereces dolores mucho más grandes que morir, conejito… pero si lo haces, adelante… ábrete la garganta y quien hospeda a Mookyul hará lo mismo con él.

-N-no… ¡Es tu hijo!

-¡Esa mierda del hijo adoptivo es solo una jodida formalidad, estúpido! ¡Mookyul es MI perro! ¡Una bestia entrenada! Y que tú has amansado, algo que nunca debió suceder. ¡Así que abre tus sucias piernas, o él te seguirá al jodido inferno!

Gunwoong debió haber hecho algo como eso desde el principio ya que Ewon soltó el cristal mucho más rápido de lo que se imaginó, recogió la poca energía que tenía y trepaba a la cama. Se abría después, casi complaciente, pero se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Eso era… esa rendición fue lo más dulce que había tenido entre sus dedos.

***

Ewon nunca se consideró a sí mismo como alguien espiritual, mucho menos religioso. Sí, había leído mucho sobre cosas al respecto pero nada más por saciar su necesidad de conocer, y dar a la curiosidad tan arraigada con la que había nacido algo con lo que entretenerse por unos momentos, mas no por querer encontrar un camino o “una luz”. Él era más pragmático que eso.

Después de haber sido concebido por un pastor y una adolescente, por supuesto que era más pragmático que eso.

En sus expediciones intelectuales a bibliotecas de todo tipo encontró lo que más se acercaba a lo que era él, el budismo. En el budismo nadie habla nada de un dios y por eso él se decantaba por pensar que era más bien una filosofía de vida que una religión. En alguna de aquellas tardes lluviosas que adoraba tanto, con un té de flor de cerezo japonés en su termo y acomodado en un mullido sillón, Ewon había encontrado el término de vacuidad por primera vez.

_Vacío._

Le llamó la atención que lo que los psicólogos tomaban como un síntoma de algún trastorno de personalidad o carácter, en el budismo era “La verdad última”. Limpiar su mente, liberarla de cualquier apego incluso al propio cuerpo era un concepto ajeno a él pero a la vez era muy estimulante. La vacuidad era la base en el budismo para lo que ellos más aman: La meditación.

Dejarlo ser. _Let it be_ cantaba un hippie soñador.

Pero Ewon ahora no encontraba nada de sentido en todo eso. No después de...

El omega se encogió más dentro de sí mismo después de horas de tortura, más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y tapó sus labios agrietados y sangrantes para evitar que los sonidos de su miseria lleguen al baño donde ahora el hombre –no, al monstruo, se corrigió –se bañaba como en cualquier otro día. Como si violar omegas fuese algo común para él.

Corrección, pensó. Sí que era algo común para él.

Ewon trató de tranquilizarse, dejar su mente vacía pero no pudo. Dolía demasiado. Incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo al poder llorar. Creía que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas después de haber pasado días llorando.  

A pesar del dolor que le causaba, Ewon se enrolló más hasta abrazarse las rodillas haciendo que su entrada se prendiera en fuego y un nuevo brote de sangre y semen saliera de él. Estaba tan herido allí atrás por las incontables veces que Gunwoong había forzado su nudo a salir y entrar cuando se supone que un alfa se quedara dentro hasta que el nudo desapareciera, precisamente para evitar las cortadas y rasgaduras que Ewon sentía palpitar y sangrar tan vívidamente…

Suplicaba, oh, cómo suplicaba que pudiese alcanzar un nivel subatómico y desaparecer… no había nada en él, después de todo, tan solo era una carcasa, la piel mudada de una serpiente.

El vacío estaba ahí, sí… pero no la vacuidad, no la paz ni mucho menos la limpieza…

Como lo había predicho el primer día que entró a este infierno, el monstruo tomaría y tomaría y tomaría hasta no dejarle nada.

Era la tarde del tercer día y su mal augurio había resultado ser cierto. Nada le había dejado, y no comprendía por qué se enfurecía tanto cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, él le tomaba con más venganza y haciendo que doliera y arrancándole de la fortaleza mental en la que trataba de meterse.

Pero Gunwoong no le dio ese solaz… le forzó a complacerle, le obligó a acariciarle “como lo hacía con Mookyul” y él tuvo que hacerlo… era hacerlo o dejar que mataran al único hombre a quien había amado realmente. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo suplicar que no le hicieran daño… y obedecer. Todo esto era su culpa y Mookyul no merecía morir por su estupidez.

Si tan solo hubiese sido sincero con su alfa, si tan solo hubiese confiado en él… si tan solo no hubiese sido un cobarde.

Otro sollozo comenzó y no pudo parar, incluso haciendo que su tan maltratada garganta por el intrusivo sexo del mayor se prendiera en fuego y casi se atragantó.

Gimió suavemente otra vez pero se detuvo, oyendo que la ducha terminaba y minutos más tarde el maldito demonio gris con olor a té salió del baño. Estaba tan orgulloso de mirarle en ese estado, notó Ewon antes de cerrar los ojos al saber que nada bueno sacaría de dejarlos abiertos para que él los mire, oyó los pasos firmes acercarse y odió que su omega respondiera, aún en los últimos escollos del celo, y levantara su aroma.

-eres toda una visión, conejito. –se burló. –eso es lo que siempre tuviste que ser. _Mercancía._ Solo mercancía que se compra, se usa, se vende… ¿tanto esfuerzo para qué? ¿Tanto dinero gastado en fero-supresores qué logró? Estás aquí, a pesar de todo, pudriéndote en tus propios jugos y en los de alguien que odias… -Gunwoong se acercó más a él, le jaló el cabello como le gustaba hacer y le abofeteó. -aprende rápidamente cuál es tu posición, _omega_. Mookyul jamás te perdonará que le hayas mentido y te echará… o tú mismo no podrás con la culpa y te irás… y estos días serán un paraíso en comparación con lo que te espera.

Gunwoong le escupió en la cara y le lanzó en la cama otra vez, su cabeza chocando fuerte contra el filo del espaldar y dejando el lugar palpitante y sangrando, seguramente. No pudo resistir más, su cuerpo, su mente, su alma ya no podían resistirlo.

Se desmayó… y no quiso despertar nunca más.

***

Mookyul había tenido pesadillas para toda una vida. Cuando era un niño soñaba con una figura sin rostro que le abandonaba, soñaba con monjas que se convertían en monstruos escondidos en los baños del orfanato. Cuando creció, los monstruos se volvían más reales… el hambre, el frío, el mal que rondaba en los callejones… Y después las caricias extrañas de Gunwoong…

Cuando conoció a Ewon, parecía que sus pesadillas finalmente cesaban, cada vez que se despertaba sobresaltado, el Zorro estaba allí para abrazarle, envolverle en su aroma tranquilizante y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que él le cuidaría…

Nuevas pesadillas comenzaron a llegar.

Malos sueños de Ewon muerto, o secuestrado… o los peores: Ewon no le amaba más y se iba.

Había tenido toda clase de pesadillas pero nunca creyó que existiera una de la que no podía despertar.

El alfa recobró la consciencia abruptamente, abriendo los ojos de par en par y encontrándose en la sala de su pent-house. Era de noche y veía borroso. Por un instante pensó que tal vez había bebido demasiado y todo lo que había sucedido era una más de sus pesadillas mientras dormía la ebriedad en el sofá, sin embargo el dolor en su cara y sus costillas era muy real.

El secuestro, la golpiza… todo había sido real.

Sin detenerse a pensar en el “cuándo” o en el “cómo”, el alfa se levantó y un mal presentimiento le recorrió como una inyección de agua fría en las venas mientras caminaba aparatosamente y, súbitamente, Mookyul lo olió.

_Almendras… almendras dulces… omega…_

No sabía lo que sucedía por un lado pero por otro sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. La parte instintiva de él había sabido lo que estaba sucediendo con Ewon desde que se despertó a mitad de la noche, angustiado y con un solo pensamiento en mente: llegar a él; no lo entendía a un nivel consciente o racional porque ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? El Zorro era un beta por cualquier lado que se lo vea… ¿Cómo…?

Pero nada le habría preparado para lo que le esperaba cuando abrió las puertas dobles de su habitación.

_Omega._

No podía caminar más, simplemente no podía pero desde el suelo donde había caído y entre la neblina de su visión borrosa podía ver a un omega rubio, con la cabeza sangrando y con el cuerpo sucio y desparramado en la cama sobre su estómago.

Y el olor… la dulce fragancia no solo de almendras sino de albaricoque, vainilla, durazno y almizcle sexual… un ensamblaje de fragancias que dejaría en vergüenza al más fino amaretto italiano y al que sus instintos le urgían a beber hasta emborracharse de esa criatura magnífica e inconsciente…

¿Pero qué hacía un omega rubio en su cama? ¿Y uno que olía a sexo? ¿A sangre, semen y sudor?

¿Uno que olía, extrañamente, a té y menta… un olor que le parecía tan familiar?

Y luego la realidad le golpeó como un cohete a medida que gateaba hacia aquel hombre, hacia aquel omega, hacia el que había sido la razón para todo desde que era un niño…

Era él.

Era el ángel de cara redonda y ojos de cielo. Era su Zorro.

Era su Ewon.

Y todo pareció desmoronarse sobre su cabeza. Sintió que el edificio se resquebrajaba hasta sus cimientos al ver que era Ewon, no el beta que había conocido y amado sino el omega evidentemente violado quien estaba en la cama donde habían dormido durante tanto tiempo.

Como si de pronto se hubiese caído en un lago helado, todo en él estaba entumecido y no sabía qué sentir, qué decir, qué hacer… esto era demasiado grande para él, esto le sobrepasaba de maneras en las que ni siquiera se podía imaginar.

_“Pero ese es TU omega”_ le decía su alfa interior _“TU omega estuvo en celo y alguien entró, lo violó y tú no estuviste cerca de él cuando era tu jodida tarea atenderle, cuidarle y protegerle…”_

¿Pero cómo podía hacer eso cuando apenas hace medio minuto se enteraba de que Ewon, quien siempre dijo abiertamente que era un beta, que lucía, actuaba y olía como uno, era realmente un omega?

Ewon era omega… y siempre le había mentido… siempre...

Pero esa era cosa para resolverla en otro momento y si creyó que las cosas eran malas, cuando logró deducir de quién era el olor que se entrelazaba con el de Ewon, ahora sabía que eso era no solo una pesadilla.

Era el mismísimo infierno.

Se agarró del colchón para llegar a Ewon, al omega roto que seguía tibio pero inconsciente y no supo qué rayos era lo que le pitaba en las orejas cuando descubrió que era su rabia que elevaba su presión arterial a niveles peligrosos. Sin embargo solo pudo ir hacia el cuerpo de Ewon y levantar su barbilla buscando algo que rezaba que no encontraría.

A pesar de los tantos moretones que hablaban del abuso que Ewon había recibido, su cuello estaba sospechosa y milagrosamente limpio, sin ninguna marca de enlace y con pulso, un pulso leve y lento que le alertaba de algo que estaba horriblemente mal.

Y después en sus dedos sintió ese pulso ir desde agónicamente lento a un ritmo asustado y ansioso cuando Ewon sintió que alguien le tocaba.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no! –gemía y se tapaba la cara con las manos, tratando de huir de su toque y de su mirada.

A Mookyul se le partió más el corazón. –Zorro, Zorrito, soy yo… -le dijo y descubrió que él mismo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. –soy yo, mi amor… lo lamento, lo lamento tanto…

Forzó a Ewon a incorporarse un poco y lo abrazó, el omega luchó con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado mientras estaba desmayado pero Mookyul no lo dejó ir, sostuvo la cabeza de su Zorro contra el pecho y lo meció mientras acercaba la nariz a su cabello y el olor de su sangre alimentó más su rabia.

-Es hombre muerto, Ewon, te lo prometo, es hombre muerto. –gruñía Mookyul sintiendo a Ewon temblar y llorar en sus brazos.

Ewon abrió los párpados por fin, o tanto como los moretones se lo permitían. Ojos inyectados en sangre quisieron enfocarse en Mookyul pero no supo si fue la vergüenza o la culpa o simplemente más lágrimas que evitaron que siga mirando al alfa. Pero entre gemidos rotos, Ewon dijo con voz rasposa: -sácame de aquí… sácame de aquí…  

Mookyul estaba a punto de hacer precisamente eso pero una nueva esencia se coló en la habitación y una fracción de segundo después de haberlo notado, el alfa sintió a otro cerca que comenzó a hablar: -eso no va a ser posible. – dijo sonando infinitamente contento.

En un acto estúpido pero instintivo al sentir que otro alfa se acercaba a su omega agraviado y desnudo, Mookyul le cubrió con una sábana manchada, haciendo que más olor del maldito que había hecho esto se levantara pero ahora había algo mucho más peligroso y amenazante que eso.

El arma con silenciador que Namhyung apuntaba hacia ellos.

Más incógnitas se sumaban a la pila que tenía en la cabeza. ¿No se supone que el jodido cobarde estaba en la cárcel?

Pero podía intuir que si alguien podría estar de acuerdo con semejante barbaridad que el Viejo había estado planeando todos esos meses, ese era Namhyung Kim y por ende, Gunwoong había encontrado alguna manera de sacarlo del trasero del diablo donde lo habían metido sus muchachos y él. Jodido maldito de mierda que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Se acercó más y Mookyul levantó el labio mostrándole los dientes como un lobo enloquecido y Namhyung solo siguió sonriendo para luego señalarse la mejilla. -¿Cómo te la borraste?

Ewon permanecía quieto ahora, totalmente pegado a su alfa y entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia. Mookyul le abrazaba con un brazo pero dejó el otro libre. –Aloe. –dijo iracundo pero tan triste por dentro al recordar cómo Ewon le había sentado todos los días durante meses en una banquita junto al alfeizar de la ventana de la cocina donde el Zorro tenía un mini jardín de hierbas aromáticas y curativas, entre ellas un penco de sábila y con sus delicados dedos le había borrado las cicatrices de la pelea que casi le había quitado la vida, la de la cara no se veía y la del costado solo era visible en el sol.

Y Namhyung rió más. –ya veo… -y siguió acercándose, Mookyul le dejó esta vez. –tu papi pagó una suma inimaginable de dinero por ese trasero que sostienes ahí, ¿sabes?

-¿Cuál es tu jodido punto al decirme eso? –gruñó otra vez, ahora quitándole cualquier esperanza de que Gunwoong no había hecho eso.

-Ninguno en particular. –contestó –solo que haré algo que no estaba dentro de la lista de tareas que tu padre me dio.

Mookyul casi se levantó en un acceso de ira cuando siguió refiriéndose a ese monstruo como su padre. -¿Y qué podrá ser eso, me pregunto? –dijo tranquilamente mientras planeaba a velocidad de la luz una manera de sacar a Ewon y a sí mismo vivos de esa habitación.

-¿No es obvio? Matarte, por supuesto. –y luego continuó: -verás, el Presidente ya transfirió el dinero y ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera con él así que pensaba en matarte, matar a tu perra y huir de aquí.

Y en ese momento, sintió a Ewon removerse en su abrazo otra vez mirando a un lado y al otro en pánico, chocaron miradas por un momento y debajo de todo el dolor, de toda la vergüenza y remordimiento, ambos se entendieron.

Ewon cerró los ojos otra vez pero Mookyul le sintió tenso como una cuerda.

-Entonces hazlo de una jodida vez si tienes los cojones para hacerlo. –le desafió Mookyul con su mirada fría y llena de desprecio mientras tomaba el cañón del arma y pegaba la boca de la pistola justo contra su frente, el metal del silenciador frío contra su piel.

Namhyung hizo ademán de desbloquear el arma pero nunca llegó a hacerlo. Ewon le pateaba en la entrepierna y Mookyul aprovechó la distracción para tomar a Namhyung de la muñeca, tensar su brazo, darle un codazo perpendicular y romperlo haciendo que un grotesco sonido de huesos quebrándose y un grito salieran de Namhyung, sin embargo el maldito alcanzó una navaja atada a su tobillo con su brazo bueno y arremetió contra Mookyul quien soltado a Ewon, se sumergió en una pelea con el matón de su mal llamado padre.

Ewon oía gruñidos y sonidos de puños contra carne y lo que apenas pudo ver a través de sus párpados casi le hizo gritar.

Namhyung se sentaba a horcajadas encima del Jefe, el cuchillo peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Mookyul.

_¡Bang!_

-¡AH! –se oyó un nuevo grito de Namhyung. Mookyul le quitó el cuchillo y salió de debajo del matón para encontrarse con Ewon apuntando precariamente con el arma a Namhyung quien se había desmayado del dolor al tener una bala en su hombro.

Ewon se desmayó también, finalmente acabando con toda la energía que le quedaba.

Mookyul no tuvo tiempo para pensar en qué rayos había sucedido, tomó a Ewon envuelto en la sábana sucia y corrió a la cocina, tomó las llaves del Porche de Ewon y entró en el ascensor de servicio que los llevaría directamente al subsuelo. Llegó al primer garaje del edificio donde tenían sus autos.

Al llegar al Porche azul, Mookyul lo desbloqueó y metió a Ewon en el auto quien abrió nuevamente los ojos cuando el alfa estaba tras el volante.

-¿Dónde… dónde…? –mascullaba el alfa sin saber a dónde ir, qué hacer, qué pensar… estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera sabía qué sentir, tan solo estaba esa amarga preocupación por Ewon y el mal estado en el que estaba.

-el… en el hospital Cheil… -susurró Ewon. –el doctor Beckman… llévame con él…

-Zorro, yo… -dijo temblando y no supo cómo terminar.

-no ahora… no ahora, Jefe… -respondió Ewon sintiendo su cabeza punzando y no queriendo enfrentarse a todas las cosas que tenían que solucionar si es que acaso algún día las solucionaban. –lo siento, Mookyul… no me dejes… solo… no me dejes…

Mookyul se limpió los ojos al sentirlos inundados en lágrimas e inició el auto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen del capítulo:   
> Gunwoong encuentra a Ewon delirando por la fiebre, le da medicinas y líquidos para regresarlo a la consciencia y cuando lo hace, lo viola mientras que Mookyul está secuestrado, eventualmente Mookyul deduce que le están reteniendo para no poder ir hacia Ewon.  
> Jiho está teniendo un parto difícil porque está nervioso y le pedía constantemente a Dohoon que contacte a Ewon quien no contestaba. Cuando se preocupó y le dejó un mensaje de voz diciéndole que estaba preocupado por él y e iría al departamento si no se contactaba, le llegó un mensaje del número de Ewon diciéndole que había volado a Suiza por una emergencia. Jiho entiende que tendrá que dar a luz sin Ewon.   
> En ese momento, Ewon, quien tenía un enlace con Jiho por ambos ser omegas, siente el dolor de su amigo y le suplica a Gunwoong que lo suelte a lo que el presidente se niega. Ewon había estado rascando con las uñas el cinturón de plástico con el que Gunwoong le había atado las manos y se suelta pero no pudo huir por estar muy débil. En lugar de ello, rompe un adorno y con un trozo de cristal amenaza con matarse. Gunwoong conecta una video llamada en vivo para hacerle ver que Mookyul está secuestrado y le chantajea diciéndole que si se mata o lucha, entonces ordenará que maten a Mookyul. Ewon cede. Gunwoong se va en el tercer día de celo después de haberle golpeado la cabeza a Ewon contra la cama y dejarle inconsciente.   
> Finalmente, en la última escena, Mookyul se despierta en su departamento sin ninguna explicación y encuentra a Ewon, huele su fragancia real y concluye que Ewon realmente es omega, sin embargo deja eso a un lado, trata de tranquilizarle pero Ewon solo pudo pedir que le saque de ahí.   
> Se sorprenden cuando Namhyung les amenaza con un arma y les dice que, aunque no estaba en la lista de tareas que Gunwoong le había dado, él les matará.   
> Ewon patea a Namhyung para distraerle y Mookyul aprovecha para romperle el brazo y hacerle que suelte el arma pero Namhyung quiso degollar a Mookyul con una navaja escondida. Ewon le dispara en el hombro y Namhyung queda inconsciente.   
> Mookyul le envuelve en una sábana y van al auto de Ewon donde el alfa no sabía a donde ir. Ewon, antes de perder la consciencia otra vez, le dice que le lleve al hospital Cheil con el doctor Beckman y finalmente le suplica que no le deje.   
> oOo  
> Eso es todo, gracias por leer nuevamente!


	13. Capítulo trece: totalmente contrario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas si las celebran y que el próximo año sea dichoso para todos ustedes!  
> Con respecto al fanfic... prepárense para el drama, muuuuuucho drama, tomará un tiempo hasta que haya smut, lemon, o como sea que quieran llamarle a las escenas sexuales que no sean sueños o flashbacks.  
> A continuación el capítulo, disfruten! es laargo.

_El todo_

Había visto muchas cosas bien hechas en el mundo. Había visto los árboles mecerse con el viento mientras los suaves rayos de sol se colaban por las ramas, había olido las flores en primavera, había degustado los vinos más suaves y dulces de la tierra, había oído a Beethoven, Chopin, Tchaikovski… había sentido las suaves caricias de Dohoon mientras concebían pero nada era más perfecto que él.

-Es perfecto. –le decía la enfermera mientras le alcanzaba a su bebé aún unido a él por el cordón umbilical.

Pero no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera. Él lo sabía desde el preciso momento en el cual sintió que su cuerpo albergaba a Namgi quien ahora daba gimoteos idénticos a los suyos.

No lo podía creer.

Sentirlo en su vientre era una cosa pero tenerlo piel con piel contra su pecho, sentirlo lleno de vida e inocencia… no podía dejar de llorar.

Ese era su hijo, el hijo de Dohoon y suyo…

-Lo hiciste, Jiho. –le dijo su alfa lleno de alegría mientras él mismo no podía contener las lágrimas mientras acariciaba la pequeña espalda ensangrentada de Namgi y Jiho se hinchó de primitivo orgullo omega. Dohoon había puesto su simiente en él, sí, pero fue Jiho quien lo protegió dentro de su cuerpo, fue él quien lo alimentó, quien le abrigó en su vientre hasta que esté listo para salir al mundo y ahora estaba allí. Perfecto y sano.

Nada importaba como el doctor embarazado de trillizos les había dicho. Volvería a parir cuarenta horas más si eso significaba tenerlo con él. Con ellos.

Los enfermeros y doctores dejaron que la familia se reconociera, que se marcaran el uno al otro y cuando el momento llegó, cuando el pequeño bebé dejaba de gimotear al sentirse protegido por sus padres, un cauto enfermero beta se acercó con unas tijeras.

-Señor Moon, ¿Haría los honores?

Dohoon tomó las tijeras que le daban y cortó en medio de las pinzas que habían colocado en el cordón, todavía aprehensivo al no saber si el bebé o su gestante sentirían alguna clase de dolor pero lo hizo con cautela como le indicaron, mirando a Jiho y a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Llevaré a su bebé ahora, ¿está bien? –preguntó el mismo enfermero y a Jiho se le cruzó un momento de pánico por su sonrojada y cansada cara. Sería la primera vez en seis meses que Namgi no estaría con él. –Tenemos que conducir algunos exámenes de rutina, hay que limpiarlo y abrigarlo y usted tiene que alumbrar la placenta también.

Jiho miró a Dohoon con enormes ojos amarillos llenos de incertidumbre. –Estará bien, _yeobo_ , deja que los doctores hagan su trabajo.

-Ve con él, por favor. –le pidió a su alfa, además no quería que él esté presente para el no tan agradable espectáculo de la última fase del parto. Dohoon le besó la frente aun mirándole como si se tratara de algún dios y asintió.

Dubitativo todavía, Jiho dejó que separaran a su bebé de su pecho quien, al sentirse lejos de su gestante, inmediatamente comenzó a llorar. Le pusieron en un coche, le cubrieron brevemente y se lo llevaron, Dohoon iba detrás de los dos enfermeros y el doctor que escoltaban a su hijo.

-No duermas todavía, Jiho. –le dijo su obstetra mientras una enfermera ponía algo en su intravenosa y un joven y apuesto enfermero le presionaba el vientre. –el último esfuerzo.

Jiho no supo de qué estaba hablando cuando sintió contracciones otra vez, comenzó a ponerse nervioso nuevamente, pero la placenta resbaló de él, llenando la habitación de un extraño y metálico olor.

Si no fuese porque estaba a punto de desmayarse del cansancio, Jiho se sentiría avergonzado pero al equipo médico pareció no afectarles para nada.

-Necesitarás un par de puntos aquí, Jiho, lo haré rápido y te limpiaremos, luego podrás descansar.

Jiho solo asintió a esas alturas y prácticamente no sintió nada mientras le cosían y el mismo apuesto enfermero beta le limpiaba. Ese enfermero le hacía recordar a Ewon.

Se entristeció, tal vez más de lo que debería… su amigo ni siquiera había llamado para verificar cómo estaba. Se le partía el corazón por ello. Él le había prometido estar con él mientras daba a luz y eso era tal vez lo único que le había tranquilizado durante el último mes. Ewon había jurado estar al alcance de una llamada para él pero eso no había ocurrido.

Ewon nunca rompía una promesa, se decía. Tuvo que haber pasado algo muy grave.

Jiho se durmió con esa sensación agridulce en su pecho mientras aún le limpiaban.

Tenía que recuperar fuerzas. Después de todo, se había convertido en padre hoy día.

***

 

_La nada_

Condujo los 20 minutos con su rostro adolorido por los golpes que aquellos vándalos blancos le habían dado, pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que llevar a Ewon a un lugar seguro.

Llegó al hospital por fin, se estacionó mal y los transeúntes inmediatamente giraron la cabeza para ver semejante escena. Un alfa con la mejilla anormalmente hinchada y de un color grotesco salía con un omega rubio con sangre en la cabeza y oliendo a celo todavía pero a Mookyul no le importó, avanzó y cruzó la primera puerta del hospital que vio.

-La puerta de emergencias está al otro lado del edificio, señor, esto es consulta externa. –le dijo un guardia y Mookyul balanceó el peso de Ewon en un brazo mientras que con el otro agarró al beta del cuello y lo lanzó a la primera pared que encontró.

\- ¿Crees que me importa una jodida mierda por dónde tengo que entrar? ¡Acaso no tienes ojos o nariz, pedazo de escoria! ¡Necesito que el puto doctor Beckman le atienda! ¡Ve por él antes de matarte!

El espantado guardia se zafó del agarre de Mookyul tan pronto como fue soltado y tomó un teléfono de la recepción. Poco le importó que algunos le miraran como si le hubiese nacido una segunda cabeza y otros con conmiseración en sus facciones. No fueron ni diez minutos y un rostro que creyó haberlo visto en alguna parte apareció. Agradeció internamente que se tratara de un beta, no creía poder soportar alguna otra dinámica ahora.

\- ¡Por qué nadie ha traído una maldita camilla! –gritó el doctor hablando coreano fluidamente con apenas un poco de acento. Inmediatamente el delgado extranjero se acercó a ellos y destapó la cara del Zorro.

Mookyul vio cómo trató de mantener una expresión estoica y profesional pero su aroma de ira le traicionó. Eficientemente tomó el pulso de Ewon y no pareció contento, tampoco con lo que dedujo al abrirle los párpados y apuntarle con una pequeña linterna. En ese momento una asustada enfermera llegó con lo que había pedido el doctor y solo entonces Mookyul soltó a Ewon.

-Busca la ficha de Ewon Jung. –le ordenó el doctor Beckman a la enfermera mientras comenzaban a moverse rápidamente a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación etiquetada como “sala de traumas 3” –trae a la doctora Wang de neurología aquí de inmediato, reserva una tomografía y necesito un equipo de trauma aquí.

La enfermera se fue con pasos ligeros mientras Mookyul se preguntaba por qué Ewon tenía una ficha en este hospital y por qué conocía al doctor Beckman. Estaba a punto de preguntarle pero cinco personas entraron.

Como abejas, todos se aglomeraron alrededor de Ewon y como si lo hubiesen ensayado, cada persona hacía un trabajo específico. Le desenvolvieron de la sábana y el aroma de ira e indignación de todos inundó el aire mientras se entremezclaba con el aroma de dolor de Ewon.

Después todos comenzaron a hablar en términos que él no entendía mientras ponían intravenosas, pegaban electrodos y lo evaluaban de arriba abajo.

-por Dios, ¿cómo puede alguien hacer algo así? –murmuró una omega mientras llegaba a la fuente de la sangre que manchaba las piernas de Ewon y Mookyul lo vio también.

Estaba tan abierto y tan roto que era doloroso solo verlo.

Todos lo miraron después, sintiendo el aroma picante característico de un alfa a punto de entrar en furor. – Yeong, revisa al señor Mookyul Eun… -dijo el doctor extranjero.

-No, Solo necesito que cuiden de Ewon. -respondió mientras seguía parado como una gárgola vigilante en un rincón de esa habitación que seguramente había visto muchas muertes, sus manos a los costados hecho puños resistiendo lo mejor que podía el deseo de desgarrar la garganta de alguien.

En ese momento una doctora alfa entraba. – Yang Li, por fin, -dijo aliviado el doctor Beckman. –tenemos un trauma en el temporal derecho y las pupilas no se están dilatando simétricamente.

En lugar de ir directamente a Ewon, la doctora percibió la ira del alfa a su derecha. –seré la neuróloga de su omega, señor Eun, sé que está pasando por un evento traumático pero deje que el doctor Beckman le pregunte algunas cosas afuera, seguro usted entenderá.

Mookyul estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera a la mierda porque él no dejaría a su Zorro pero estuvo más impactado al oír que se referían a Ewon como “su omega”. Notó a la doctora tan estoica y profesional que decidió no ser una peste por primera vez en su vida y hacer lo que le decían que haga. –por favor… él… él es todo para mí…

-Seguro es menos grave de lo que se ve. –trató de tranquilizarle con aquella mentira pero fue sincera en lo siguiente: –cuidaremos de él.

Inmediatamente la doctora Wang reemplazó al doctor Beckman quien se quitó los guantes de látex, se acercó a él, le palmeó la espalda y le invitó a salir.

Mookyul le siguió entonces aún no convencido de que sería lo mejor dejar a Ewon solo con un montón de extraños pero mientras caminaba detrás del doctor comenzó a sentir que la adrenalina que le había hecho pelear y sobrevivir y proteger comenzaba a desvanecerse de su cuerpo.

-Insisto en una revisión, señor Eun. –repitió el doctor formalmente mientras le sostenía del codo para no dejarle caer lo cual era un poco cómico al Mookyul ser casi una cabeza más alto que el doctor.

Mookyul negó con la cabeza. –Después, estoy bien, he estado peor.

Pero el doctor tenía que portarse terco y Mookyul estuvo sorprendido cuando en lugar de obedecer a un alfa a punto de entrar en furor, el beta dejó que su tranquilizador aroma le bajara los latidos del corazón mientras le llevaba a una camilla en el área de emergencias.

-Te dije que no era necesario. –protestó el alfa, olvidando el lenguaje formal.

-Y yo te dije que insistía en una revisión. –le dijo serenamente mientras le recostaba y cortaba la camisa sucia. Él mismo siseó del asco al oler su cuerpo que no había limpiado en días, sin embargo al doctor no pareció molestarle mientras le revisaba enteramente. Solo interrumpió su escrutinio para pedirle a un interno que trajera un supresor de alfípidos.

-Trata de respirar, el supresor te dejará un poco mareado. –le informó. –pero si Ewon se despierta y desea verte, en su condición no podría tolerar oler a un alfa en furor.

Mookyul no comentó. Por un glorioso instante, el alfa se desconectó de lo que estaba pasando al tener al extranjero doctor calmándole pero todo regresó de una sola vez y con venganza después de lo que le dijo el beta.

La cara cruel de Gunwoong llegó a su cabeza y vio rojo otra vez. Lo mataría. ¡Lo mataría! ¡Con sus propias manos! ¡Le haría pedazos!

Le… le haría…

-Te dije que trataras de respirar, Mookyul. –le recordó el doctor mientras sentía que una aguja salía de su bíceps. Estaba tan ensimismado en la ira que ni siquiera había notado que el doctor ya le había inyectado. Ya comenzaba a ver todo doble y las luces centellaban con mayor fuerza. –Tienes una costilla dislocada, te la acomodaré a la cuenta de tres, ¿está bien? –Mookyul solo asintió y anticipó el conteo al que le seguiría el dolor pero el doctor la acomodó así, sin más.

Ya podía respirar mejor. –Eso es… no tienes ningún otro daño, solo un horrible moretón en la cara.

Mookyul tragó con dificultad y cerró los ojos. –Te dije que estaba bien.

Tan bien como podía estarlo alguien que había recibido golpe tras golpe, ya sea literal o figurativo desde hace casi una semana. el doctor estaba a punto de decirle algo pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera.  

 -Doctor Beckman… un minuto por favor. –le apartó la enfermera. Mookyul los vigilaba y notó el cambio en la tranquila cara del doctor. Estaba molesto.

De regreso, la enfermera miró concienzudamente a Mookyul. No esas miradas lascivas a las que estaba acostumbrado sino una que le hizo sentir como un cuerpo de anfiteatro, desnudo y abierto para el estudio de todo lo que tenía adentro.

\- Su omega tiene una hemorragia cerebral leve y mucha fiebre por su celo. –comenzó la enfermera sin más. –Eso le provocó anomalías en sus reflejos pero ya son estables, sin embargo la doctora Wang quiere hacer una cirugía exploratoria en búsqueda de coágulos así que necesito el consentimiento de algún familiar.

Mookyul se quedó de una pieza. –Ewon es huérfano.

-Entonces el consentimiento de un o una alfa con quien haya tenido el contacto más largo.

_Mierda._

-Señorita. –trató de razonar Mookyul. –Yo soy su pareja.

-¿Están enlazados?

-No, pero-

-¿Casados, entonces?

-Tampoco, el asunto es que-

-Entonces si usted no es el alfa con quien más tiempo se haya conocido, no es su consentimiento el que necesitamos. ¿Sabe de alguien que pueda firmar?

Mookyul estaba drenado de cualquier deseo de lucha en ese momento. Tan solo quería darse un baño y acurrucarse junto a Ewon para dormir mil años, fingiendo que todo este fiasco había sido una pesadilla. Finalmente el doctor intercedió.

-¿Crees que podríamos pedir esto a Dohoon Moon?

Mookyul frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántas cosas más sabía el doctor Beckman sobre ellos? Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, tampoco podía pensar que en alguna parte de él, Mookyul se sentía avergonzado al tener que llamar a otro alfa para que sea responsable por Ewon pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de arrogancias como aquellas.

-Necesito un teléfono. –dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

Inesperadamente, el doctor le ofreció su celular y Mookyul trató de buscar en su cabeza el número de Dohoon, sin embargo solo recordaba el de Jiho. Lo marcó de todos modos, sabiendo que tenía que encontrar al otro alfa como sea.

Solo tuvo que esperar dos tonos e inesperadamente una voz conocida contestó. - ¿Aló?

-Dohoon. –Fue lo único que dijo para saludar al alfa, preguntándose por qué respondía el celular del omega.

Hubo silencio primero, luego se oyó que Dohoon se disculpaba con alguien y salía de la habitación donde se encontraba. –Sinceramente no sé qué decirte en este momento.

Mookyul juntó las cejas, confundido. -¿De qué hablas?

-¡Mierda, idiota! –Dohoon masculló oyéndose bastante furioso. –¿Acaso has estado debajo de una roca o algo?

Mookyul gruñó y quiso responderle sarcásticamente que eso era precisamente lo que había ocurrido pero estaba tan drenado que no se encontraba a sí mismo. –algo así… mira, no te llamaría si no fuese necesario, tengo una situación aquí.

-¿En serio? Wow, ¿Acaso no crees que un recién nacido también es una situación? ¡Estuvimos llamándolos y esperábamos al menos un mensaje o algo pero nada!

Mookyul abrió los ojos, aun teniendo en frente a la enfermera y al doctor que parecían agitarse con cada segundo que pasaba.

Namgi finalmente había nacido y ni Ewon ni Mookyul estuvieron para ese momento especial de Jiho. ¿El universo quería matarle del dolor? - Dohoon, realmente me alegro por ti y espero que tu criatura haya nacido sana y que tu omega se encuentre bien pero… algo pasó, ¿está bien? Y necesito que vengas.

El primer impulso de Dohoon fue cortar la llamada, el segundo fue contestarle que de ninguna manera iba a dejar a su omega y a su bebé para meterse en un avión a Suiza, finalmente revisó el número del que le llamaba Mookyul y notó que era coreano. Se sorprendió y cualquier rastro de furia se evaporó al procesar las palabras del otro alfa, su voz. ¿El maldito gángster sonando como si fuese un humano vulnerable? -¿Qué pasó?

Dolió… y sabía que dolería y seguiría doliendo hasta que muera, que cada vez que tuviese que hablar, demonios, cada vez que siquiera tuviese que recordar todo esto se desmoronaría y gritaría internamente. –Algo malo. –fue todo lo que pudo decir Mookyul. –estoy en el hospital Cheil y los doctores necesitan del alfa que haya conocido a Ewon por más tiempo para firmar el consentimiento para una cirugía.

El alfa al otro lado de la línea tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas del pasillo del hospital, podía oír a _eomoni_ aun diciéndole a Namgi lo hermoso que era pero a medida que la sensación de sorpresa le reemplazaba la de preocupación, todo se fue callando, solo dejándole oír su corazón en los oídos y la sensación de las sienes que le latían dolorosamente. –Es-espera…

-¡No puedo esperar! –explotó Mookyul, desesperado–¡Trae tu jodido trasero aquí y firma los malditos papeles!

Mookyul le pasó el celular al doctor nuevamente quien al ver que Mookyul no había terminado la llamada, aprovechó para decirle al otro alfa que entrara por emergencias y que condujera con cuidado para finalmente colgar y mirar al alfa que trataba de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerse cuerdo.

-Doctor… -interrumpió la enfermera sigilosamente otra vez, asegurándose de mantener la voz baja para que el alfa no la oyera y mirando con tristeza el espectáculo. –necesitamos que revise el daño de… de la violación…

El beta se rascó la mejilla sintiéndose impotente. Esa era la parte de su trabajo que odiaba. Cuando omegas rotos llegaban a sus manos, abusados y destrozados y él solo podía desinfectar, coser y reconstruir el daño físico al que habían sido sometidos pero sin poder hacer nada por el daño emocional.

Había estado tratando de evadir ese momento el mayor tiempo posible pero mientras no tengan el consentimiento firmado, no se podría hacer nada por la herida de cabeza de Ewon y tendrían que aprovechar el tiempo y seguir el protocolo de tratamiento para asaltos sexuales.

Con los hombros caídos el doctor dejó a Mookyul, un hombre del que había oído bastante cuando habían hablado con Ewon por teléfono y sacó su celular nuevamente.

 _“Día terrible… ¿Anímame?”_ Escribió a Se-Jun que seguía en casa con los trillizos. No tuvo que esperar mucho y recibió una fotografía de sus preciosos bebés acurrucados entre ellos, durmiendo pacíficamente. ¿Cómo podía este mundo estar lleno de tantos contrastes? ¿Cómo podía haber semejante inocencia y tanta destrucción al mismo tiempo?

 _“Un momento a la vez, amor… respira y continúa, ¡Te amo!”_ fue el mensaje que recibió después de la fotografía, eso le dio el valor suficiente para abrir la puerta de la sala de traumas número tres.

***

Después de dar vagas explicaciones a sus padres y a las madres de Jiho y haber recibido miradas reprobatorias de los cuatro mayores al dejar a su hijo recién nacido, Dohoon tomó transporte público sabiendo que no habría manera más rápida de viajar desde Gangnam hasta Mukjeong y esquivar todo el tráfico en medio. Además no confiaba en que sus temblorosas manos pudiesen sostener un volante firmemente.

Tan pronto como se subió en el tren subterráneo llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Sabía que olía diferente, sabía que su aroma delataba la condición de alfa con un recién nacido pero también se sentía tan ansioso que no podía enmascarar su aroma de preocupación. Después de un momento las personas volvieron a sus asuntos y agradeció al cielo por ello. No necesitaba de miradas extrañas de desconocidos, tan solo necesitaba llegar a Cheil.

Cheil… ¿Qué rayos hacía Ewon en un hospital que era mayormente para omegas y bebés? ¿Qué hacían ambos en Seúl cuando según todas las personas a quienes había llamado en su desesperación por contactarles le habían dicho que Mookyul y Ewon estaban en Suiza? ¿Qué había sucedido para que Ewon necesitara una cirugía?

Las preguntas eran infinitas y pasaban por su cerebro como las luces del túnel por el que pasaba el tren, distorsionándose y mareándole.

_“Siguiente parada, Mukjeong – Cheil. Siguiente parada, Mukjeong – Cheil. Transite por su derecha, por favor.”_

Dohoon se alistó para salir junto con unas cuantas personas más que nuevamente le miraron al percibir tan extraña combinación en su olor. No les prestó atención esta vez y pronto la velocidad redujo hasta parar y las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar algo de aire al sofocante interior del metro.

Se encaminó al imponente hospital de vidrios turquesas y con varios edificios interconectados por puentes, cada paso siendo más pesado que el anterior pero sintiéndose tan inestable como un barco de papel en un huracán. Se fue acercando poco a poco al rótulo enorme de letras rojas que gritaba “Emergencias”. No tuvo que buscar por nadie, Mookyul ya estaba allí.

Y solo con mirarle ya supo que sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, era malo.

Muy malo.

Nunca había visto a su antiguo rival tan golpeado, tanto física como emocionalmente, ni siquiera cuando supo que Ewon se había acostado con él. El alfa estaba en camiseta y pantalón de algodón de color gris, obviamente el conjunto más pequeño de lo que el alto alfa necesitaba y algo de calidad estándar y tan distinto de los despampanantes atuendos acostumbrados que era hilarante. Pero eso no era todo.

Era su cara desfigurada por un moretón en la mandíbula y en el ojo izquierdo y por un odio tan intenso que la mayoría de personas que transitaban se desviaban de su camino, obviamente asustados de ser un blanco fácil para un alfa rabioso. Era una roca en medio de un río. Todo pasaba alrededor a él.

Finalmente estaba fumando, algo que Ewon le había prohibido y si el gran gángster estaba desafiando el decreto de su Zorro, entonces era por una enorme razón.

–Hey. –le dijo Mookyul sin mucha emoción, escondiendo esa ira primitiva y perversa en algún lugar, se apuró dando unas pocas caladas más antes de pisar el cigarrillo.

Dohoon, envuelto en aroma metálico de parto de omega y el dulzor lechoso de una nueva cría, le miró como cachorro perdido esperando algún tipo de respuestas.

-No quiero hablar. –le dijo firmemente mientras le metía a la sala de espera de urgencias. –Solo firma los papeles y…

-No puedo hacer eso, Mookyul. –se negó Dohoon. –No puedes hacer eso… tienes que decirme algo o no podré soportarlo.

¿Estaba bromeando? _Él_ era el que no podía soportarlo, no sabría cómo soportarlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder traducir todo lo que había sucedido en palabras. Todo seguía siendo un remolino de un evento desastroso tras otro que estaba sorprendido de siquiera estar parado.

-El Zorro… él… dijeron que está estable, tiene una contusión en la cabeza pero quieren ver que no haya coágulos y necesitan hacer una cirugía exploratoria. –vio cómo Dohoon estaba a punto de decir algo más pero le puso la mano frente a su cara. –por favor, Moon Dohoon, no… simplemente no. Te diré todo pero no ahora… no… no puedo hacerlo ahora.

Dohoon entendió lo suficiente y tal vez más. Mookyul siempre se aseguraba de armar el acto de alfa engreído, autosuficiente y feroz frente a él, nunca le había dejado ver ninguna emoción que no fuera desdén o aburrimiento o posesividad hacia Ewon, era el alfa poderoso y dominante que no dejaría que nada le quiebre pero ahora…

Ahora Mookyul estaba roto, era tan evidente que eso le hizo dudar que una simple contusión sea lo único que había sucedido.

-Finalmente. –dijo una voz más suave detrás de ellos. –Dohoon Moon, un placer, soy el Doctor Beckman. –se presentó el beta con un coreano formal impecable, aunque lo hizo de forma innecesaria porque Dohoon le recordaba perfectamente y volvió a sentirse confundido. ¿Qué quería ese doctor beta con ellos si él se especializaba en medicina reproductiva omega? Sabía que nadie quería que hiciera preguntas así que solo aceptó la presentación formal y dio una similar en respuesta. –Aquí está el consentimiento. Necesita saber que Ewon tuvo una fuerte contusión, tuvo un poco de derrame pero las cosas están bajo control ahora, sin embargo la neuróloga cree necesario hacer una cirugía exploratoria que es mínimamente invasiva, se trabajará con técnica laparoscópica y solo será entrar, mirar y salir si no hay coágulos. Si los hay tendremos que absorber los que sean posibles absorber y administraremos anticoagulantes. Le mantendremos en observación unos días y luego… bueno, otros tratamientos le seguirán a su condición.

Le entregaron un papel sujeto a un tablero para escribir azul, había seis hojas de las cuales no entendía nada así que las pasó una a una buscando los lugares donde tenía que poner o sus iniciales o su nombre o su firma. Escribió temblorosamente todo y se lo devolvió al doctor.

Harry los dejó tan pronto como tuvo los papeles en las manos diciéndoles que les comunicaría las noticias cuando las haya.

Para cuando quiso preguntarle a Mookyul de qué “condición” hablaba el doctor, Mookyul ya estaba caminando hacia la salida otra vez.

-Espera. –exigió Dohoon, deteniéndolo del brazo. -¡Espera!

Mookyul se detuvo, le miró con la peor mirada que podía darle. Realmente no estaba de humor para lidiar con el alfa que había babeado por Ewon durante media vida. No quería pensar en que Namgi nació y ellos no estuvieron ahí para apoyar a Jiho, después de un embarazo tan complicado… no quería pensar en nada, solo quería beberse media botella de bourbon –si es que no se desmayaba después del cuarto trago –y olvidarse de todo esto.

Y después planear una muerte.

Una muerte sangrienta y dolorosa y lenta…

-¿De qué condición hablaba el doctor? ¿Y por qué está en este tipo de hospital? ¡Vamos, viejo, dime algo! ¡Voy a volverme loco aquí! ¡No puedes dejarme colgado, así! ¡No-

-¡¡Lo violó!! –explotó Mookyul, su cerebro en shock. Comenzó a temblar nuevamente, la camiseta de los pacientes de fisioterapia que le habían dado después de permitirle tomar un baño en las duchas de los residentes se le pegaba a la espalda con un sudor frío.

Lo dijo.

Lo hizo real… no era una pesadilla. Todo esto era real y vio cómo las cejas de Dohoon casi desaparecían en la línea de su cabello y luego se fruncían, estando él totalmente confundido.

-¡Gunwoong violó a Ewon! ¡El maldito… el…!

Fue instinto. El alfa dentro de Dohoon se encandiló al saber que Ewon, a quien había dejado al cuidado de Mookyul, había sido violado. Su mejor amigo…

Arrastró a Mookyul afuera, le tiró al suelo y se puso sobre él. -¡Maldito! ¡Cómo pudiste dejar que algo así sucediera! ¡Cómo pudiste! –gritaba Dohoon con lágrimas corriéndole libremente por su rostro, Mookyul debajo de él aguantando todos los golpes sin hacer ademán de protegerse. -¡Tenías que protegerle! ¡Es tu culpa, escoria! ¡Si nunca te hubiera conocido!

Guardias de seguridad llegaron para separar a un rabioso Dohoon de Mookyul. Las personas murmuraban a su alrededor y finalmente llevaron a Dohoon a la salida del hospital a rastras, rabiando y espetando incongruencias en medio de su ira.

Mookyul solo asintió cuando le preguntaron si estaba bien y respondió que era absurdo presentar cargos cuando se lo sugirieron. ¿Cómo presentar cargos cuando Dohoon tenía toda la razón?

Fue él… fue su culpa. Si él no hubiese ido a Suiza. Si él no habría permitido que Gunwoong metiera las narices en sus vidas. Si él no hubiese sido un perro codicioso.

Si no le amaría tanto que egoístamente le metió en la cloaca entera que era su existencia…

Todo era cierto. Se merecía esa golpiza y una mucho peor.

Se merecía estar muerto por el deshonor de no haber protegido a quien más amaba.

***

Tae Hyonyi, 20 años, totalmente privado de sueño durante los últimos meses, ahora dormía como si estuviese hibernando.

Es que era diferente trabajar 24/7 para un magnate de dudosos ingresos que le trataba con la punta del zapato a estar plácidamente a sus anchas ahora que su jefe estaba en Europa. La única evidencia de que seguía trabajando era su paga transferida a su cuenta como si trabajara tiempo completo… y desagradables horas extra.

Se acurrucó más en su cama después de haber comido diez mil wons de uhmook y bebido lo que creía era una caja entera de té de manzanilla, parcialmente en paz ahora que su madre estaba en el área paliativa del Hospital Samsung.

 _“¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto conmigo, eh?”_ le recriminó a su cerebro. _“Estaba disfrutando mi tiempo para mí…”_

Su madre estaba muriendo, sí. Cáncer de útero, metástasis en el intestino, capa retroperitoneal y senos. Ella era el único soporte que su hermana y él tenían en esta vida y habían luchado contra su cáncer desde poco antes de que él se graduara de la preparatoria, el seguro médico de su mamá solo podía cubrir una parte de sus caros y dolorosos tratamientos, cirugías y medicamentos y él tuvo que dejar la universidad “para después” como le había mentido a su mamá. Tenía que comenzar a trabajar si no querían perder su casa, tenía que trabajar si quería que su hermanita tuviese un techo sobre su cabeza y la posibilidad de seguir yendo a la preparatoria.

Fue en ese tiempo que en uno de sus turnos nocturnos como operador de taxis cuando conoció a Gunwoong Lee. Llegó directamente hacia él oliendo a alcohol y a rabia y le pidió que le consiguiera un taxi. Era la mitad de la madrugada y la unidad más cercana estaba a media hora de allí.

No estaría mintiendo al decir que el hombre le provocó escalofríos desde el primer instante, toda esa frialdad y autoridad juntas le hacían presentar el cuello inconscientemente… y mientras esperaban el taxi, el hombre le preguntó descaradamente si necesitaba dos millones de wons.

_“- ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

_-Una pregunta de sí o no. –apuntó el alfa, sacó su billetera y vació su contenido de efectivo. –entenderás que no llevo conmigo dos millones de won, aquí hay como un millón… te daré el resto después._

_-¿Después de qué?_

_El alfa sonrió torcidamente y le miró sin avergonzarse un poco. -… Seguro con todo ese cabello rojo y esa fragancia, esta no es la primera vez que te han pedido algo así… ¿Qué tal suena un millón más?”_

Tres millones…

Su virginidad había costado tres millones.

Bueno… era una persona optimista. Tan pronto salió de la cara suite de Gunwoong Lee con su entrada palpitante y herida había preferido pensar que había hecho un trueque. Su virginidad a cambio de las dos últimas cuotas retrasadas de la hipoteca.

La historia se repitió la misma noche de la siguiente semana… y de la siguiente. Siempre tres millones dejados en la vasija del lobby para que él los tomara cuando salía. Sabía que debía sentirse mal por… por prostituirse… pero no era como si un omega recesivo sin educación podía hacer algo más.

Esa tercera noche, Gunwoong Lee llegó con una nueva proposición.

_“-Si haces un café medianamente decente, podría contratarte como mi secretario… ¿Te gusta la idea? No tendrás que hacer nada difícil, solo conducir, vigilar mi agenda y abrir esas lindas piernas. Quince millones cada mes y todos los gastos médicos cubiertos hasta que tu madre muera.”_

Esa debió haber sido la primera señal que debió haber leído y huido, no importaba cuánto dinero le ofreciera. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pero eso era lo de menos. ¿Cómo podía mencionar a su madre cuando acababa de usar su cuerpo por tres millones de wons?

Pero no importó… la desesperación le cegó y con mirada horrorizada e inundada en lágrimas asintió.

Nuevamente quiso ser optimista. Solo se vendería a un solo hombre y ganaría lo que todos los omegas del distrito rojo ganaban juntos en semanas.

Cuando finalmente creyó que el problema más grande estaba solucionado, el doctor de su madre le palmeaba la espalda después de decirle que no podían hacer nada más, que se llevara a su madre a morir en casa.

No fue a trabajar ese día y Gunwoong llamaba furioso, exigiendo saber dónde estaba.

_“-Mi… mi madre está muriendo… el doctor dijo que tengo que llevármela a casa…_

_-Oh, santo cielo. –gruñó el alfa, fastidiado. –Si le pago a tu madre los cuidados paliativos volverías a trabajar? Es una locura aquí.”_

Señal número dos.

Al maldito no le importaba pagar, era tan rico que Hyonyi no tenía idea cuántas cuentas en las Islas Caimán y en Suiza tenía realmente, tan solo quería que todo funcionara como él quería. No le importaba un bledo que su madre estaba muriendo, lo único que deseaba era un “Sí, señor.”

Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuese al demonio, que había sido suficiente humillación pero no pudo… no cuando veía cómo vestían a la sombra que quedaba de su madre para que vaya a morir en casa y evitarle los problemas al hospital.

-Sí… Sí señor…

Su madre moría, sí… pero descubrió que era enteramente diferente morir con dolor y sin ayuda a morir atendida por el mejor servicio que el dinero podía comprar.

Su madre estaba en paz, casi nunca lúcida debido a las fuertes dosis de morfina que le daban, pero en uno de sus halos de consciencia, mientras él le leía un libro, su madre extendía su huesuda mano hacia la suya.

_“Mi pequeño… ¿Cómo estás pagando todo esto?”_

Descubrió entonces que mentirle su mamá diciendo que iba a pasar la noche con amigos estudiando cuando realmente iba a la casa de su compañero un año mayor a él para torpe sexo adolescente era muy diferente a mentirle ahora, sus ojos cafés tratando de enfocarse en la realidad, su boca de labios sangrantes por la resequedad y el aroma de muerte encima de ella.

-Un golpe de suerte, _omma_ …

Sí… mucha suerte. Sin embargo su madre cerró los ojos, apretó su mano levemente y la soltó después, indicándole que volvía a dormir.

Ahora Tae Hyonyi, 20 años, omega recesivo, prefería dormir. A veces las pesadillas le seguían del mundo real al mundo de los sueños, otras veces ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos, pero ahora después de un atracón de comida que era tan usual en él cuando se enfadaba o necesitaba olvidar algo, estaba seguro de poder dormir algo.

Hasta que el celular sonó.

Revisó el número, pero era un teléfono desconocido, a regañadientes contestó: -¿Aló?

-Tae Hyonyi…

Bueno. Eso era sorpresivo.

-¿Min Sangchul? –repitió estupefacto y estúpidamente, no creyendo que finalmente le llamaba. A pesar de su obvio flirteo con alfa que era la mano derecha del nuevo presidente de C&M, Hyonyi sabía que era poco probable que Sangchul le llamara… después de todo él era el juguete sexual de la cabeza de la… asociación, por así decirlo.

Responder sus flirteos habría sido una afrenta directa a Gunwoong y Hyonyi dudaba que alguien alguna vez haya hecho algo remotamente parecido.

-Sí… -dijo el Sangchul después de un largo silencio. –¿es… estás ocupado?

El corazón de Hyonyi saltó. –N-no… ¿Por qué?

Le pareció que al alfa le costaba decir lo que iba a decir y eso solamente emocionó a Hyonyi aún más. –Necesito ayuda… -susurró finalmente.

Sangchul en el otro lado de la línea todavía se sentía un poco drogado todavía, a pesar de ello, sintió la evidente decepción de Hyonyi, sin embargo el muchacho rápidamente se recuperó y contestó: -¡Claro! Dame una dirección y estaré allí.

-Hay una librería junto a un café bajando la calle de tu casa… Estoy en el callejón del medio.

-¡O… ok! –dijo sorprendido, ya en proceso de quitarse los pantalones del pijama y ponerse unos jeans, colgó el celular, se puso unos crocs (porque eran los más cómodos y ridículos zapatos y ¿a quién le importaba su calzado cuando estaba en casa?) y bajó la calle rápidamente.

Cuando llegó, definitivamente no se esperaba que Sangchul le tomara de la chaqueta, le empujara a la pared y le tapara la boca.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, todavía no decidiéndose si estar enfadado, asustado o excitado por la agresiva y primitiva actitud del alfa. Finalmente se decidió por el pánico al sentir algo puntiagudo contra su costilla.

-¿Dónde está Lee? –le susurró fríamente. El beta no se movió temiendo que cualquier milímetro de más le clavara la navaja con la que Sangchul le amenazaba.

–Oslo… -respondió finalmente.

-Mentira. –dijo lleno de veneno en su voz, Hyonyi sintió esa punta filosa un poco más cerca de su hígado.

-¡Es la verdad! –respondió tratando de no entrar en pánico - Bjorn, su secretario de allí es quien me contacta para darme las órdenes que el Presidente Lee tiene para mí. ¡P-Puedo probarlo!

El alfa se alejó un poco, apenas lo suficiente para que Hyonyi buscara en el bolsillo del pantalón y encontrara su celular. Concentrándose en no dejarle caer por el temblor en sus manos, el beta buscó en mensajería instantánea la conversación con Bjorn y le mostró a Sangchul los mensajes.

El alfa revisó si el contacto era legítimo y efectivamente el número del tal Bjorn tenía el código de Noruega. Tuvo un poco de alivio después de horas de pensar que Hyonyi, el inocente pelirrojo que tanto le había gustado, estaba de alguna manera involucrado en la barbaridad que había encontrado en el departamento del Jefe, el primer lugar al que había ido después de haberse despertado en su departamento, hecho un guiñapo de suciedad y golpes.

¿Pero cómo pudo haber dudado siquiera un momento de esos puros ojos de chocolate?

Hyonyi, al sentir que Sangchul ya no le apretaba como lo había estado haciendo unos minutos atrás, le empujó al alfa. -¡Qué demonios sucede contigo! –exigió saber.

Sangchul sabía que esto iba a pasar. –Tae Hyonyi… discúlpame por favor. –trató de decirle solemnemente mientras le hacía una reverencia.

Hyonyi sintió su corazón acelerarse, esta vez por una razón más placentera que el miedo. No dijo nada, sin embargo cuando el alfa se enderezó, el pelirrojo pudo ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es una urgencia? ¿Necesitan del presidente?

Sangchul bufó desdeñosamente. –Ese bastardo es el que menos necesita saber de esto. ¿Me oíste?

Fue el turno de Hyonyi de dar un leve asentimiento de cabeza, sin embargo, como siempre, su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro. -¿Puedo ayudar?

Sangchul le regresó a ver, intrigado. –No… son asuntos privados del Jefe… no necesitamos que alguien le dé un reporte a Lee.

Oh, sí. Por un momento Hyonyi olvidó que él era el secretario del presidente y se suponía que su lealtad estaba claramente con Gunwoong.

Cosa que estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. - ¡No le diré nada!

-Sí, claro… -respondió Sangchul, burlón y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de buses. Hyonyi le siguió como un cachorrito moviendo la cola.

-Es en serio. –le dijo mientras caminaba al lado del alfa a quien encontraba tan atractivo. Quería impresionarle, se dio cuenta.

Sangchul le miró a través de los lentes, sospechosamente y de reojo. Había estado cerca de un montón de personas para saber cuándo le mentían.  No parecía que el muchacho que era tan glamoroso cuando estaba al lado del presidente y ahora lucía tan dulcemente desaliñado le estuviese mintiendo.

Se encogió de hombros al final y dejó que el chico continuara siguiéndole. Un tenso silencio después, Hyonyi no pudo más: - ¿A dónde vamos?

Sangchul no contestó. No sabía cómo actuar alrededor de alguien tan inocente y frágil y una pequeña parte de él seguía sospechando de Hyonyi. –Quiero que me ayudes a identificar un aroma.

-¿Y-yo? –tartamudeó el beta, sorprendido.

Sangchul asintió y librándole de cualquier otra pregunta, el bus que los llevaría a Gangnam llegó, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, tan cerca que Hyonyi no pudo evitar el revoloteo de su estómago al sentir el calor del alfa.

No dijeron nada y Hyonyi pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban yendo al departamento del nuevo presidente Eun. ¿Por qué Sangchul le traía allí?

Para el momento en el que llegaron, el sofisticado distrito ya estaba en plena actividad y Hyonyi se sintió un poco –bastante –consciente de su ridícula vestimenta, muchas personas les miraban como si tratarían de robarles en cualquier momento o alguna cosa peor y allí notó que Sangchul lucía… ¿letal?

No sabría cómo más describirlo pero mientras el olor de otoño se mezclaba con aromas de los restaurantes gourmet y perfumes de alta moda, Hyonyi miraba al alfa, tan extrañamente usando unos jeans y una chompa negra con capucha, algo astronómicamente diferente a su traje negro. Lo único similar eran sus espejuelos oscuros pero debajo podía adivinar el rojo purpúreo de un golpe. También tenía el labio partido y podía jurar que, aunque había tratado de limpiarse, sangre seca salía de uno de sus oídos.

Nuevamente la realidad de trabajar para un grupo fuera del margen de la ley le golpeó, el miedo de ser enlazado con algún crimen se sintió agrio en su boca. Trató de respirar diciéndose lo que su madre siempre le decía sobre los alfas. _“Siempre están peleando entre ellos y cuando no están haciéndolo, están acosando a alguien. Ten cuidado.”_ Tal vez era eso. Quizá Sangchul solo había peleado con uno de sus congéneres en medio de ánimos levantados por mucho soju.

Al final de una calle sacada de una portada de una revista de urbanismo, el edificio de cincuenta pisos se erguía con la amenaza de conquistar el cielo. El hijo del presidente vivía en uno de los edificios más altos de Seúl y Hyonyi supo que ya no debería sorprenderse de que ese tipo de personas realmente existían. Y, por supuesto, tampoco debería dar un segundo pensamiento cuando Sangchul le metió en el ascensor con ese característico olor a cuero y perfume que Hyonyi identificaba con riqueza.

Pero el beta se sorprendió otra vez sin poderlo evitar. ¿Qué se sentiría vivir así? ¿Qué sería vivir sin tener que preocuparse por dinero?

El rápido ascensor pronto timbró, anunciándoles que llegaban al último piso y salieron… y desde ese entonces pudo olerlo.

-¿M-me estás llevando con él? –murmuró cuando percibió el fantasma del olor de Lee. ¿Y si todo esto había sido una estratagema del presidente para probar su lealtad? ¿Y si había fallado miserablemente? Su corazón palpitó otra vez pero por motivos mucho más tenebrosos que tener al alfa con quien había fantaseado al lado.

Sangchul siguió caminando, no prestándole atención y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Té y menta. El verde aroma del presidente se manifestaba desde la sala y solo iba haciéndose más fuerte mientras caminaban hacia lo que suponía era la recámara principal. Hyonyi hizo ademán de girar y salir corriendo pero Sangchul le tomó de la muñeca y le obligó a continuar.

Finalmente la última capa del departamento caía para llegar al corazón de éste. El blanco era el color predominante, la luz del ventanal, la frescura de las flores. Hyonyi habría dicho que quien vivía allí le gustaba esta estancia, que cuidaba de ella con mucho esmero… y eso era tan discordante con los vidrios rotos y la sangre.

Sangre en la alfombra, en la mesa de noche, en el espaldar de la cama, en el colchón.

Sangchul se pateó mentalmente por un momento por exponer a Hyonyi, una persona que parecía tan pura, a una de las escenas más crueles que había presenciado pero necesitaba la confirmación de quien había hecho esto para comenzar a tomar acciones.

Y quien mejor para confirmar que el olor de Gunwoong bailaba sobre el terror del lugar que su actual amante.

-¿Puedes olerle a él aquí? Me refiero a su olor cuando tiene relaciones. –le preguntó sosteniéndole del brazo, evitando que huya.

Los asustados ojos de Hyonyi seguían abiertos y asintió, sus propias pesadillas llegándole y ahorcándole y haciéndole desear saltar los cincuenta pisos. Finalmente forcejeó más y antes de librarse del agarre del alfa, Hyonyi pudo ver a un hombre sangrando del hombro, vivo y luchando contra la mordaza en su boca y las ataduras en sus manos que le tenían confinado a la tubería del lavamanos.

-¡No quiero saber de esta parte del negocio! –gritó Hyonyi, parcialmente en shock. -¡P-por favor! ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!

Sangchul no pudo evitar tomarle en sus brazos esta vez, no cuando su aroma de terror era tan real, no cuando todo su cuerpo temblaba. –Nadie irá a la cárcel, Tae Hyonyi… lo siento por haberte mostrado esto, vamos.

Hyonyi se agarró de la chompa de Sangchul temiendo que la ola de sus miedos le llevara mar adentro y sintió, en medio de ese lugar impregnado de dolor e ira, que todo era perfecto. Que todo estaba en calma. Que él estaba protegido.

Finalmente después de haberse tranquilizado un poco, preguntó: -¿Y… y él? –mientras veía al hombre de mirada fría, atado al lavamanos.

-No te preocupes por él. –dijo desdeñosamente mientras le sacaba de la habitación del Jefe y los sacaba de allí.

Ya sabía que ese aroma pungente era de Lee, había sido testigo de ese olor en incontables ocasiones cuando Mookyul seguía siendo la diversión sexual del presidente pero eso había terminado hace años. Tal vez hubiese pensado que fue Mookyul la víctima de evidente violación pero Mookyul fue secuestrado en Suiza junto con él.

Eso solo dejaba a Ewon como víctima pero… ¿Por qué olía a omega en celo en todo el departamento?

Ewon era beta hasta donde sabía, actuaba como beta, olía como beta…

Pero ese olor que se entremezclaba con el de Gunwoong… era como la versión omega de Ewon.

Sangchul no sabía qué ocurría pero si algo le había sucedido a Ewon, entonces tendría que prepararse para la peor reacción de Mookyul.

Solo tenía que esperar.

***

–Necesito hacer una llamada.

Después de una comida forzada en el comedor del hospital mientras esperaba por alguna noticia de la cirugía de Ewon, el doctor Beckman apareció con su peculiar cara contorsionada por algo que Mookyul no logró descifrar y diciéndole que necesitaban hablar. Mookyul supo que esta era una conversación que no podían evitar y obedientemente siguió al doctor hasta llegar a un ascensor que los dejó en el piso etiquetado como “Ginecología y Obstetricia - Ω”, llegaron a un consultorio y el beta le permitió pasar, sin embargo antes de comenzar, necesitaba llamar a alguno de sus muchachos para que se encarguen del maldito que se desangraba en su departamento.

El beta asintió con la cabeza cuando le pidió privacidad para su conversación y le dejó a solas después de mostrarle el teléfono y decirle que volvería en cinco minutos.

Marcó el número de Byungsoo.

-¡Jefe! –respondió exaltado. –Sangchul y yo estamos en su departamento ahora, ¿qué rayos pasó? 

-No hay tiempo de explicar todo –replicó serenamente. –Pásame a Sangchul.

Esperó a que su hombre más confiable tomara el teléfono. –Jefe. –dijo escuetamente, como siempre, tan sereno esperando órdenes. Mookyul no tenía idea siquiera si Sangchul seguía vivo y oírle le dio algo de tranquilidad.

-Me imagino que ya le encontraste. –dijo Mookyul, teniendo mucho cuidado con sus palabras, uno nunca sabía cuándo las conversaciones telefónicas tenían oídos inesperados.

Sangchul respondió rápidamente: -Sí, me encargué de todo aquí, todo está limpio, sacamos la basura y la llevamos a Gangseo.

Siempre había apreciado la astucia y proactividad de Sangchul pero estas dos cualidades eran más evidentes cuando se trataba de encargarse de cuerpos o interrogatorios forzosos, cosas a las que no se habían enfrentado hace muchos, muchos años.

Algo más que sumar a la gran pila de mierda a la que encaraban y encararían. –bien, Sangchul, ¿Podrías traer ropa cómoda para el Zorro y para mí? Estamos en el CGH.

Hubo otro silencio, evidentemente, Sangchul se preguntaba qué había sucedido precisamente y tal vez se moría por preguntarle, sin embargo solo respondió: -Sí, Jefe. –y Mookyul oyó cómo comenzaba a moverse inmediatamente.

Unos momentos después de haber colgado, el doctor abrió la puerta y se sentó frente al escritorio poniendo un sobre manila sobre él.

Sentados finalmente, el doctor extranjero cruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio. –Creo que no recuerdas dónde me viste.

Mookyul no estaba de humor para conversaciones sociales, pero también tenía muchas preguntas y por lo menos despejaría las dudas que concernían al doctor. – Sí, usted me parece familiar, doctor Beckman.

-Harry, por favor. –le dijo mientras encendía la computadora. –creo que recordarás más a mi pareja, Se-Jun, estaba con tres bebés adentro cuando dio una charla en el Hospital Cha de Gangnam y después Ewon Jung habló con nosotros sobre su condición. -Mookyul comenzó a unir los puntos. El doctor continuó: –Se-Jun tuvo a los trillizos un par de días después y estuve en licencia paternal hasta ayer… Mookyul, no sé si mis disculpas sirvan de algo ahora pero estoy muy entristecido por lo que ha pasado con Ewon.

Mookyul frunció el ceño. Aún nadie respondía sus preguntas: -Tienes razón, doctor, tus disculpas no sirven de nada pero déjame aclarar algo, ¿Sabías que Ewon es un omega?

El beta se removió en su asiento, incómodo y dejó de mirarle a los ojos. –Confidencialidad doctor-paciente.

-¡Tonterías!

-Mookyul, no eres la pareja legal de Ewon, Se-Jun quería que te contactáramos cuando Ewon nos dijo que quería terminar con su tratamiento de fero-supresores, pero si lo hacíamos, estábamos poniendo en riesgo nuestras licencias al violar la confidencialidad que Ewon exigió.

Para Mookyul fue físicamente doloroso callarse, pero lo que el doctor le decía era verdad. Ante la ley, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre Ewon ni sobre nada que pueda afectarle. ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¿Y ahora por qué me está diciendo todo esto?

\- Acabas de enterarte por otras circunstancias ajenas a este hospital, a Se-Jun o a mí. Además las capacidades de Ewon están comprometidas, la ley nos exonera de la obligación de confidencialidad en estos casos.

Mookyul apretó sus manos en puños hasta que sus huesos crujieron.

Para distraerle, el doctor continuó: -Haremos esto. Te contaré la parte de la historia de la que estoy enterado y tú me contarás la tuya. ¿Está bien? –Mookyul asintió, comenzando a calmarse otra vez y el doctor abrió el sobre manila, sacando un montón de hojas y empezó a resumirle los hechos. –muy bien, Ewon comenzó su tratamiento a los 13 años tan pronto como su EODIS llegó, las personas de su orfanato le ayudaron a conseguir los supresores y falsificar su examen a cambio de enlistarse en una carrera militar a los 16 años para la cual no calificó debido a un cuadro de eventos amnésicos esporádicos. Hablé con Ewon por teléfono hace un par de semanas sobre todo esto tan pronto como él me envió estos papeles por correo. No sé si sabes del evento del que estoy hablando.

Mookyul asintió otra vez. –Lo que sucedió en la cabaña.

El doctor asintió y continuó: -Ewon mintió y por eso quedó grabado en el historial este episodio de amnesia por lo cual no calificó y desde los 16 años ha comprado los fero-supresores. No sé si te acuerdes pero desde los años 90 comenzaron a instaurar leyes absurdas lo que se le conoció como las reformas proteccionistas de Omegas. Pues en el 2003 se dio la última reforma aprobada que prohibía la producción y comercialización de fero-supresores, para este momento tú y Ewon tenían 18 años y coincidió con el tiempo en el que Ewon dejaba el orfanato. Ewon no quiso hablar por teléfono de cómo conseguía los fero-supresores pero presumo que como tantos otros omegas en Corea, él los conseguía a través de algún traficante de drogas.

Mookyul sabía cómo eran esos movimientos. Si bien su tráfico había sido el dinero en algún momento, siempre tenía que vigilar a los muchachos y a quien sea que entrara a la familia para que no se involucren en problemas con familias de narcotraficantes que eran siempre horribles, horribles personas. ¿Cómo fue que todo esto sucedía sin que él se haya dado cuenta? ¿Sin que él siquiera lo haya presentido?

-Bien, ahora hablemos de lo que ha sucedido en el último año y si no te importa, también te haré algunas preguntas, preguntas personales, ¿Estás cómodo con eso?

No estaba cómodo, odiaba los malditos médicos pero sabía que estaban en una situación demasiado crítica como para comportarse inmaduramente. –si eso ayuda a Ewon de alguna manera…

El doctor pareció complacido y buscó una hoja en blanco y un lápiz y comenzó: -¿Has tenido alguna pareja sexual omega en este año?

Mookyul levantó el labio superior, disgustado. - No me he acostado con nadie que no sea Ewon desde que comenzamos nuestra relación formalmente. Me imagino que te contó, pero al principio fue… un acuerdo un poco estúpido. No fue hasta que Ewon tuvo un problema familiar que resolvió tomando una difícil decisión que tanto él como yo nos tomamos las cosas en serio.  

El doctor no se encogió ni un poco por la agresividad de Mookyul, tan solo escribió. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entraste en frenesí?

Mookyul ahora tuvo que excavar profundo en sus memorias. -¿A los 15, 16? No recuerdo.

-¿Nunca ha entrado en frenesí por un omega?

Mookyul negó con la cabeza. –Nunca he tenido relaciones con un omega en celo. Mis frenesíes fueron solamente los de la adolescencia.

El doctor ahora le miraba con esos ojos inquisidores debajo de fuertes cejas rubias, una de ellas alzada. Sí, bien, era muy poco creíble que alguien de su aspecto y posición no haya tomado un omega en celo pero Mookyul había esperado toda una vida por Ewon, no iba a arriesgar la posibilidad de tener una vida con su Zorro solamente por pensar con el nudo y no con la cabeza. Finalmente, el doctor pareció creerle y siguió apuntando.

-Bien, eso también es peligroso para un alfa, tendremos que inducir un frenesí en algún momento. Última pregunta. ¿Has sentido la necesidad de tener hijos? Sé que tienes 28 años y los alfas generalmente comienzan a pensar en procrear a tu edad.

Mookyul se sintió fastidiado otra vez al ser investigado por un doctor que no parecía ser más de 5 años mayor a él sin embargo se concentró en la pregunta. –El Zorro comenzó a ponerse insufrible cuando Jiho, un amigo nuestro… bueno, más bien un ex novio en común, se embarazó.

-Sí, Mookyul. Sé de eso, sé cuál es la situación de Ewon, ahora quiero conocer la tuya, independientemente de lo que Ewon quiera.

Su situación. ¿Sin importar los deseos de Ewon? Mookyul había re arreglado su vida para poner al Zorro en el centro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomó una decisión, siquiera pensó en algo sin tener en cuenta a Ewon?

Se demoró en contestar pero finalmente comenzó: -Sí… yo… empezó hace un año, incluso antes de que Jiho se embarazara, pero jamás creí posible… no cuando Ewon es- era- un beta…

Nuevamente comenzó a sentir esa opresión en el pecho, esa angustia, esa culpa, esa rabia. ¿Ahora qué pasaría? ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que Ewon le había mentido todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo podrían recuperarse cuando, tan cerca y tan frágil, Ewon había sido víctima del horror al que más le teme cualquier omega, cualquier persona?

-Concéntrate en esto, Mookyul… vamos paso por paso. –le recomendó el doctor, nuevamente emitiendo su tranquilo aroma y poniendo un último punto en sus anotaciones. –Es una pena que las cosas no hayan resultado como Ewon las planeó, pero lo que él tenía en mente era decirte la verdad tan pronto como Jiho Moon diese a luz.

-¿¡Pero por qué ahora?! –exclamó exasperado. -¡Ewon tuvo tres jodidos años para decírmelo!

-Es precisamente por las actuales circunstancias. –le respondió tranquilamente. –Ewon comenzó a sentir el clic de su reloj biológico al igual que tú, es posible que el vínculo emocional que tienen de alguna manera conectó tu reloj biológico al suyo y eso para los omegas es un poco más abrumador. También intuyo que el embarazo de su amigo le llevó a desear tener un hijo y por lo que he deducido de cómo Ewon habla de ti, cómo tú hablas de él, ambos tienen fuertes sentimientos el uno por el otro así que eso crea el ambiente perfecto para que un omega desee gestar.

En lugar de sentirse tranquilo después de un razonamiento tan obvio, Mookyul se sintió más intranquilo todavía. Tal vez fue solo biología, tal vez Ewon solo quiso decírselo por un impulso instintivo, mas no por querer ser sincero con él.

-Mira –interrumpió el doctor su oscuro tren de pensamientos. –Teníamos planeado decirte y luego comenzar una transición que tomaría unas cuantas semanas, quizá meses porque eso reduciría el riesgo de muchas complicaciones. Ahora… bueno… ahora tenemos mucho en lo que pensar.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Mookyul sintiendo nuevamente esa tensión exponencial que le constreñía el estómago.

Vio cómo el doctor fruncía el ceño pensando en una evasiva típica pero al final simplemente sus hombros cayeron en rendición: -La principal excusa para prohibir fero-supresores en este país es que en ese tiempo solo existía la hexo-betadoxinina cuyo nombre comercial es betadox. Este medicamento tiene muchos beneficios: esconde a un omega hormonalmente y lo convierte en beta, por lo tanto también es un potente anticonceptivo, sin embargo estudios indicaban que este componente y su uso continuo durante más de cinco años estaba fuertemente ligado a la infertilidad en el mejor de los casos y el cáncer de útero y mamas en el peor de los casos.

»-Hace años era un secreto a voces que los demócratas querían “unificar” a Corea o más bien, estaban planeando adherirse al régimen de Corea del Norte pero debían probar ante los fascistas que estaban dispuestos a hacerlo y lo primero que pidieron como prueba es una reestructuración tradicionalista de la manera de vivir aquí y eso, como ya se estará imaginando, implicaba a los omegas en primer lugar.

»-con la excusa de “proteger” a los ciudadanos más “frágiles” y “valiosos” de la sociedad, comenzaron a discutir en la Asamblea los primeros artículos de la reforma proteccionista. Los malditos tuvieron la cara de decir que un omega está en el derecho de siempre tener un alfa que lo proteja lo que en otras leyes que se adjuntaban a este artículo forzaban a un omega a enlazarse antes de los treinta años y si no lo hacen, entonces son “protegidos” por el estado en albergues de omegas hasta que entren a la zilopausia, lo que no es diferente a encarcelarles.

»-En el 2002 finalmente se “garantizó” que ningún omega sea forzado a carreras militares, judiciales o cualquier otra cosa extenuante para ellos lo cual solo fue una prohibición fascista enmascarada de derecho civil y eso conllevó a la penalización de los medicamentos que hacía posible que un omega fuese lo que le diera la gana.

»-Entonces mataron dos pájaros de un tiro y lavaron la cabeza de muchas personas al decirles que mientras trabajaban en unificar al país, protegían a los omegas de una vida demasiado extenuante para ellos y que al final solamente les esperaría quedarse sin hijos o sufrir de cáncer.

»-En medio de todo esto estaba Ewon… Mira, sé que sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, ha sido un duro golpe pero antes de enfadarse con Ewon quiero que pienses en lo duro que es ser un omega en este país.

»-Un ejemplo es lo que sucedió conmigo y Se-Jun. Cuando los demócratas subieron al poder, la familia de Se-Jun viajó a Inglaterra porque ya se imaginaban lo que sucedería y huyeron. Nos conocimos, entramos a la universidad para estudiar medicina y unos meses después tuvimos a nuestra primera hija, fue tan duro estudiar con una bebé y como Se-Jun dijo en la charla, no había método anticonceptivo ni supresor que funcionara para alguno de los dos e inevitablemente tuvimos un segundo niño a mitad de nuestra carrera. Afortunadamente los padres de Se-Jun nos apoyaban infinitamente con los niños, a diferencia de mis padres que eran extremadamente tradicionales y no creían posible que Se-Jun no necesitara un alfa y al final no quisieron saber nada de ninguno de los dos. Todo funcionaba a mil por hora pero funcionaba, sin embargo cuando estábamos a punto de graduarnos, el trabajo de los papás de Se-Jun les obligó a volver aquí. Quedarse en Londres ya no era una opción y tuvimos que seguirlos.

»-Odiaba aquí, Mookyul… -le dijo mientras dejaba los apuntes en el escritorio, su frustración evidente y diciéndole a Mookyul que aún seguía odiando vivir aquí. –Te prometo que lo odié desde el preciso momento en el que bajé del avión con mi omega y mis dos pequeños hijos, muchos creían que yo era una especie de niñera para Se-Jun antes de oler el enlace que teníamos. Me sentía tan frustrado y minimizado… pero eso no era lo peor. Primero, aunque en las leyes no está explicito, es difícil registrar un matrimonio entre un beta y un omega y segundo, en las escuelas de medicina no se permitían omegas y cuando Se-Jun quiso continuar con sus estudios no le dejaron, mucho menos sabiendo que tenía dos hijos ya. El padre de Se-Jun tuvo que hacer acopio de muchos favores para ayudarle a graduarse.

»-Después estuvo el problema de buscar trabajo. Se-Jun estaba embarazado otra vez en ese tiempo y estuvo a punto de perder el bebé cuando una entrevista salió mal y él se enfureció tanto que comenzó a sangrar. Para ese entonces yo ya era un titular aquí en Cheil y le pedí a una colega que le diera una oportunidad a mi esposo, después de que tuvo al tercer bebé lo contrataron pero le pagaban lo mismo que a la recepcionista. No fue sino hace dos años que Se-Jun logró demostrar que era el mejor obstetra al haber hecho que un embarazo de cuatrillizos fuese viento en popa y por relaciones públicas, los directivos del hospital se vieron forzados a ascenderle a titular.

»-Eso es lo que sucede cuando un omega se atreve a ser más que cualquier beta o alfa, Mookyul y fíjate que esto fue tan difícil incluso con los padres de Se-Jun apoyándonos en todo momento. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiese sido si Ewon se registraba como omega?

El doctor hizo una pausa entonces y Mookyul recordó todas aquellas veces en que tenía que ir a cobrar cuotas él mismo y lo que encontraba era omegas sucios, descalzos y embarazados con niños enfermos en los brazos, golpeados y abandonados por el alfa que había pedido un dinero que nunca tuvo la intención de devolver. Le preguntó a Sangchul un día por qué esa era una escena típica y el alfa le respondió que esos eran omegas huérfanos o abandonados, que era mil veces mejor enlazarse rápidamente a cualquier alfa que patear los callejones, ofrecerse a las ventanillas de los autos que escondían monstruos pervertidos y sádicos y terminar muerto en una zanja, violado y destruido.

Esas habían sido las opciones de Ewon.

»-Te digo esto, Mookyul, para darte una perspectiva del panorama que yo veo y que he visto en tantos otros omegas que he tratado. Ewon hizo lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir… no puedo responderte por qué no te lo dijo antes pero puedo decirte que tomar fero-supresores fue la mejor alternativa que Ewon tuvo en ese momento… si hubiese sido yo, también lo habría hecho.

»-Ahora tengo que preguntarte qué sucedió. –susurró el doctor. –Y necesito toda la verdad.

Mookyul mantuvo la mirada fijamente en el doctor. –¿No puede curarle sin hacer preguntas?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Necesito de todos los hechos para brindarle a Ewon el mejor cuidado posible… -se quedaron en silencio. –Esto tiene que ver con el reporte a la policía, ¿verdad? - Mookyul trató de no parecer sorprendido. –Pues me temo que es muy tarde, Mookyul. Verás, para acceder al seguro y a sus beneficios, tuvimos que registrar a Ewon en el sistema y cuando lo hicimos, tuvimos que reportar el motivo por el que está aquí. Todos los eventos relacionados con heridas de bala, asaltos sexuales, apuñaladas, etc, crean una alerta instantánea en la base de datos de la estación de policía más cercana. Ahora cuando vengan, pedirán el testimonio de todos los que atendimos a Ewon… puedo ofrecerle no mencionar que Ewon es un omega, que nadie de mi equipo lo diga a menos que alguien pregunte directamente pero ese momento llegará y cuando vean la discrepancia con su registro, la policía informará a Control de Sustancias y enviarán agentes a investigar… La única diferencia que haría que me cuente qué sucedió será para Ewon, todo lo demás está fuera de mi alcance… ahora dime. ¿Sabes quién o quienes hicieron esto?

Mookyul se agarró de la silla. Esto iba a ser el infierno. -… Sí…

-¿Quién fue, entonces?

-… Gunwoong Lee… mi padre adoptivo.

El 80% de violaciones se dan por alguien dentro de la familia. Tíos, abuelos, primos, etc… la cifra apareció en la mente del doctor pero eso solo era un número que no podía sintetizar la inmundicia de que alguien que compartía un vínculo de ese tipo pueda ser capaz de semejante cosa. Era repugnante. Era vil y asqueroso.

-Doctor. –continuó Mookyul al notar que el doctor se había enfurecido. –No quiero presentar cargos a la policía.

-¡Pero-! –dijo indignado y el alfa continuó.

-Gunwoong Lee no es la clase de persona a quien pueda alcanzar la policía… ¿Entiende? –le dijo mirándole intensamente. Nadie podía parar a un hombre como Lee, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo él mismo.

-Creo… creo que esa no es tu decisión, Mookyul. –respondió enfadado el doctor. –La víctima aquí es Ewon, él es quien tiene que decidir si presenta cargos o no.

Mookyul se reclinó en el asiento. –Sé que has mantenido el suficiente contacto con Ewon como para saber que él es un chico listo. ¿verdad? Ewon sabrá que Lee no verá nunca el interior de una celda, de hecho mientras hablamos, él debe estar poniendo la mayor cantidad de tierra entre lo que hizo y él. No quiero hacerte cómplice, doctor, pero solo hay una manera de encargarse de tipos como él y espero que no interfieras.

El doctor miró en esos ojos verdes, una nueva intensidad que reconoció como determinación brilló en su mirada y no supo si aquello era bueno o malo. Finalmente decidió que no importara lo que sucediera, él solo era un doctor. Él curaba, nada más, no defendía, no hacía justicia.

Y eso le frustraba hasta la muerte pero era lo que era.

Por su bien, por el de sus hijos, por el de Se-Jun, Harry supo que tenía que hacerse para atrás y dejar que sus pacientes solucionaran sus problemas como mejor les convenga.

-Bien, ¿Tiene a alguien de confianza a quien pueda pedir recoger algo de su departamento? –Dijo el doctor para aligerar un poco el ambiente y Mookyul asintió. –Ok, necesito que traigan todas las medicinas de su casa, lo que sea, píldoras, pastillas, jarabes, no importa qué tan inofensivo se vea, necesito todo.

-Puedo arreglarlo.

-Muy bien, Mookyul… y necesito que piense en todo lo que le he puesto a consideración para que lo contemple en su panorama… Ewon necesita que usted piense con cabeza fría ahora más que nunca.

***

El tiempo pasó a partir de esa larga conversación que le dejó lleno y vacío a la vez. Todo se había calmado mientras miraba sin ver la TV de la sala de espera contigua al quirófano. Sangchul había llegado sonrojado y confundido hace unos momentos con la cara repleta de preguntas escritas a las que no quería contestar. Seguramente el fuerte olor de Ewon en celo –por todos los infiernos, no podía asimilarlo todavía –había afectado a su subordinado alfa. Sin embargo se calló al verle, seguramente su olor delataba el estado de angustia, furia y confusión en el que se encontraba.

Con Sangchul también llegaron los encargos. Cuatro pijamas para el Zorro, pantalones de yoga y camisetas de algodón. Algo similar también estaba en la maleta para él y además una funda repleta de todo lo que tenía cualquier remota apariencia de ser medicina.

-Gracias, Sangchul… -le dijo, no pudiendo estar más tiempo en silencio rodeado de caras desconocidas. Le hacía bien ver un rostro amigo en toda esta turbulencia.

El otro alfa reconoció su agradecimiento con un movimiento de cabeza y sintiendo que Mookyul necesitaba compañía, se sentó a su lado. –No es nada, Jefe…

-Oh, también encontré esto. –dijo Sangchul mientras sacaba el celular de Ewon de su bolsillo. Mookyul lo tomó y no lo miró en seguida, más bien lo metió en su bolsillo.

La hermandad entre alfas, difícil de conseguir y extremadamente rara, brotó en él por Mookyul. Jamás había visto al jefe tan abatido y apostaría lo que fuera a que en medio de este circo de terror estaba el adorado amante del alfa. No preguntó, por supuesto, no hacía falta tampoco, solo se quedó ahí, dándole soporte moral hasta que una enfermera entró a la sala.

Mookyul inmediatamente se levantó sin prestar atención las miles de cosas que tenía en el regazo y no lució importarle mucho que haya tirado todo al suelo. -¿Cómo está? –preguntó desesperado después de casi tres horas sin ninguna noticia.

La enfermera miró a Sangchul y el alfa entendiendo el mensaje se retiró con la excusa de ir por un café.

-Todo salió bien, se encontraron unos pocos coágulos pero ya está todo limpio… -le informó la enfermera, quitándole un poco del peso del pecho. –Está despierto… ¿Quiere pasar?

Mookyul nunca había sentido tanto temor y ansiedad al mismo tiempo, pero necesitaba ver a su Zorro. Prometiéndose no romper a llorar, el alfa asintió y la enfermera comenzó a llevarle por el blanco pasillo hacia la habitación donde Ewon se recuperaba.

Con la mano temblando, con la boca seca y sin una sola idea de que sucedería cuando vea a su… su _omega_ , Mookyul agarró la perilla de la puerta y la giró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!!  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado, y les recuerdo otra vez que el fanfic tiene final, sí parece eterno y que he estado escribiendo esto toda mi vida pero realmente me gusta hacerlo, y también especifico que el final es feliz.  
> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!  
> Muchas gracias a sus kudos y comentarios, por cierto, cada vez que recibía algún tipo de retroalimentación de parte de ustedes es como el combustible para seguir escribiendo. Gracias!!


	14. Capítulo catorce: Totalmente desnudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola personas!! :)  
> por fin, otro semestre que se va, ya me faltan solo 3 para graduarme :o y ser una adulta responsable...  
> SHIT'S GETTING REAL OVER HERE!! OMG OMG OMG!!  
> bueno, dejaré de paniquearme por aquí y dejarles leer este capítulo que escribía en lugar de estudiar para los exámenes, no sé como pasé todas mis materias, pero bueno, espero que les guste!

_“Está frío… tan… frío…”_

Y tan diferente a ese verano en el que se reencontró con Mookyul. Los correteos hasta los callejones, los besuqueos robados que le incendiaban en los rincones que ni siquiera sabía que su alma tenía. Esas noches acaloradas en sus negras sábanas de satín.

Fue un verano tan dulce y cálido en el que la esencia del hombre al que amaría por siempre se fue colando hasta sus huesos.

Y la vida que le esperó después de ese verano, la calidez de un amor que no había creído posible le crepitó adentro, alrededor, en todos lados…

Cómo lo amaba… lo amaba tanto…

Pero ahora no estaba. _Nada_ estaba.

Ahora su existencia se definía por un “beep, beep, beep” y olor de desinfectante y sangre y látex estaba por doquier…

El “beep, beep, beep” se incrementó de ritmo y dedujo que era su corazón el que estaba siendo monitoreado. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero alguien los había cerrado con algo…

-Está en cirugía, señor Jung. –le dijo la voz de una mujer. –todo está yendo bien pero tiene que tranquilizarse, tenemos que monitorear su actividad cerebral por un instante para comprobar que todo salió bien y por eso le hemos despertado, sin embargo no puede abrir los ojos ni hablar, solo mueva su índice si me escucha.

¿Cirugía? ¿Actividad cerebral?

No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. ¿Fue un accidente? ¿Mookyul estaba bien? 

-¡M…. Mook…. Mm!!! –trató de obligar a su cuerpo a hablar, sin embargo no le respondía, el monitor de su corazón sonó hasta que una alarma se desató.

-Ewon, soy yo, Harry, ¿Me escuchas? Mueve tu índice si me escuchas.

¿Harry? ¿El doctor Beckman? ¿Qué…? De pronto el aroma de Mookyul le envolvió brevemente después de haber oído el fru fru de una funda de plástico. Su aroma de café especiado llegó a su nariz, remendando algo roto dentro de él.

El monitor bajó su velocidad y con ello la ansiedad que sentía. Finalmente puso toda su concentración en mover su dedo y oyó más de un suspiro de alivio en la sala cuando lo logró.  

-Tu alfa está bien, Ewon. –le informó su doctor. –Ya casi terminamos aquí, todo parece que está en orden. ¿Quieres dormir un poco más?

Ewon movió su dedo otra vez. Oyó cómo el doctor Beckman le daba una orden a alguien y se sumió en el oscuro olvido nuevamente.

No recordaba lo que había sucedido pero algo dentro de sí le decía que era mejor no hacerlo y seguir durmiendo.

***

_“Por qué hace tanto frío…”_

¿Y por qué estaba tan solo?

En un lago de agua helada, Ewon flotaba a la deriva, no había nada allí, excepto el sonido de su corazón y la irracional pero indiscutible sensación de que estaba solo… tan solo y expuesto.

Pero no podía hacer nada por ello, siguió flotando en lo que sabía era la fétida laguna de mentiras que había fabricado toda la vida, ya no había presa que las retuviera, que les impidiese inundar su vida real… ahora estaba allí, totalmente solo y congelado otra vez…

En ese mundo frío al que nunca quiso volver.

La apatía llegó después, la reconoció inmediatamente como el escudo que había usado para protegerse de la soledad que le había pisado los talones desde pequeño. No sintió mucho más allá del frío… y eso ya era bastante malo.

_“Soy Ewon Jung… 7 años, hoy mi mamá me abandonó en una cabaña…”_

_“Soy Ewon Jung… 13 años, hoy me dijeron que era un omega… y no puedo ser un omega”_

_“Soy Ewon Jung… 18 años, hoy tengo que irme del único lugar al que llamé hogar”_

_“Soy Ewon Jung… 23 años, hoy supe lo que es tener el corazón roto después de descubrir que el hombre de quien me he enamorado se acuesta con otro”_

_“Soy Ewon Jung… 27 años, hoy tuve mi primer celo… fui violado”_

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, no pudo catalogar nada de su actual circunstancia. Tan solo estaba el recuerdo de lo que le había pasado, las cosas que le habían hecho, el dolor que había sufrido.

_“Fui violado… ¡Fui violado! ¡Me violaron!!”_

Y la apatía, lo único que había tenido para defenderse se rompió.

-¡Señor Jung! ¡No puede moverse!

Pero no estaba oyendo la voz de un enfermero beta, solo sentía las manos que le aprisionaban contra la cama, solo podía oler el té y la menta que le envenenaban. - ¡Déjame! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Mookyul! ¡¡Mookyul!! –más personas entraron y siguieron sujetándole y después una artificial calma le inundó, un entumecimiento que comenzaba por su brazo y luego le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Otra vez… otra vez estaba incapacitado, otra vez estaba inmóvil y a merced de lo que sea que quisieran hacerle…

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó una voz conocida pero lejana. Finalmente esa voz era demasiado incongruente en los escenarios de terror que se estaba imaginando y le devolvió de cualquiera que haya sido la pesadilla que había querido engullirle.

-¿Doctor…? –preguntó en letras arrastradas y detectó un suave olor de semillas de girasol y algo propiamente beta en el aroma de quien se acercaba a su derecha. Inmediatamente se tranquilizó, se esforzó en enfocar su visión y vio cómo un tumulto de personas vestidas en verde claro se iba de la habitación bien iluminada y llena de aparatos. No era su blanca estancia con el ventanal, no estaba en su enorme cama, cómoda y llena del olor de Mookyul y él.

Y eso más que llenarle de pesar le tranquilizó.

-Sí, Ewon, soy Harry. –le dijo suavemente y con dulzura, como si estuviese tratando con un infante. –Aquí, huele esto, te tranquilizará.

_Mookyul_.

Era la fragancia de azafrán y café de su alfa mezclada con la salinidad de su sudor, una mezcla de olores que Ewon asociaba con el sábado, día en el que lavaba la ropa. El omega miró la prenda que el doctor le acercaba a la nariz y reconoció una de las camisetas que le había comprado a Mookyul para su viaje a Suiza, pensando que aunque con calefacción, el alfa tendría frío si dormía desnudo, como era su costumbre.

El doctor sabía que no tenía que detener las lágrimas de su paciente. Era iluso y hasta estúpido decirle a alguien que ha pasado por cosas así que no llore.

-No fue tu culpa, Ewon… -le dijo mientras tomaba su mano, sintió que el omega inmediatamente cerraba sus dedos alrededor de los suyos y se tapó la cara con el brazo libre de intravenosas. Siguió llorando, la pena tan honda de sentirse vacío y usado, la vergüenza, el odio… todo se resumía en llanto desesperado y lágrimas sin control.

Apretó más la mano y continuó: -Nunca pienses que esto fue tu culpa, tampoco creas que esto te hace ser menos valioso de lo que eres. Eres un sobreviviente, Ewon, pero eso no quiere decir que estás solo, que tienes que aguantarlo todo sin ayuda… estamos aquí, tu alfa, tus amigos, Se-Jun y yo… todos vamos a ayudarte a salir de esto.

Ewon lloró más fuerte. Él era un mentiroso y un cobarde. ¿Por qué se merecía ser tratado como alguien “valioso” si todo esto hubiese podido evitarse si él habría sido sincero con Mookyul?

Casi podía ver lo que hubiese pasado si una tarde, él le susurraba al oído que era un omega. Habría dejado los supresores, habría compartido de los potentes escollos de su primer celo con su alfa, su cuello estaría marcado y el motivo para estar en el hospital en ese momento habría sido porque un bebé, _su_ bebé habría llegado al mundo.

Pero él, cobarde y triste rata temblorosa, había escogido ser deshonesto con el hombre que había dado todo por él.

El doctor al ver que poco o ningún resultado había obtenido, se encontró sintiéndose impotente y notó que los lamentos de Ewon se calmaban únicamente cuando le acercaba la camiseta con la que había llegado el alfa Mookyul al hospital.

Llamó a la enfermera de turno con el timbre y cuando apareció, le instruyó que fuese por Mookyul.

Ewon se quedó muy quieto y dirigió sus ojos hinchados hacia él.

-Ha estado muy preocupado por ti… y creo que también necesitas de su presencia ahora.

El omega a pesar de lucir escéptico, no negó el hecho de que ahora lo que más quería, lo que más _anhelaba_ era sentir a Mookyul contra él y dejar que todo el mundo se hiciera del tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler.

Unos instantes después lo sintió.

Lo sintió antes de olerlo y lo olió antes de verlo. Todo su ser se volcaba hacia Mookyul de una manera en la que jamás lo había hecho. Sus pasos, su aroma, todo le llegó antes incluso de que su alfa abriese la puerta.

Y cuando lo hizo, el remolino de tristeza y desolación fue aplacado por el amor aplastante que sentía por el alto y extremadamente apuesto alfa que entraba a la habitación.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así pero fue el suficiente para que tanto el doctor como la enfermera se fueran, dejándolos solos. Fue un nuevo encuentro, de eso estaba seguro, era verse y reconocerse otra vez, mirar sus cuerpos rotos, preguntarse si algún día podrían juntar las piezas, si era posible volver en el tiempo y recomenzar. Fue un duelo también. ¿Quién dirá la primera palabra? ¿Quién soltará la primera lágrima? ¿Será Mookyul quien le abandonará o será el mismo que no pudiese mirarle a la cara otra vez?

Ewon tembló al contemplar sus opciones nuevamente. ¿Por qué tenía que siempre ser así? ¿Por qué no tenía una alternativa que le hiciera feliz? Siempre había tratado de combatir la fatalidad de los eventos decisivos de su vida pero había llegado a un punto en el que todo optimismo era imposible de contemplar siquiera.

Y al pensarlo fue cuando perdió, de repente se encontró a sí mismo murmurando “lo sientos” incoherentes entre llanto, Mookyul, por primera vez desde que le había visto, solo acariciando levemente su rodilla sintiéndose perdido, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, si consolar o sumarse a los lamentos y Ewon descubrió que todo toque, así venga de Mookyul, le dejaba quieto, le callaba, le hacía cerrar los ojos, le advertía que se preparase para lo peor.

El alfa daba gracias a Harry mentalmente por haberle administrado otra inyección de supresores, no sabía como habría reaccionado al ver que Ewon se encogía ante tal sutil toque…

¿Podría abrazarlo otra vez? ¿Podría besarle? ¿Podría hacerle el amor de nuevo?

-Ewon… cariño, mírame. –le pidió Mookyul suavemente, oliendo el ácido terror en la dulce y licorosa fragancia del Zorro. El omega se rehusó a hacerlo y Mookyul no quiso presionar. Continuó: -Te juré que no importara lo que sucediera, no te voy a dejar… tengo… tengo que perdonar tu mentira… pero no puedo dejarte, Zorro… te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora, si me quieres fuera de tu vida, es mejor que me mates con tus propias manos. Te amo, Ewon… nada va a hacer que te ame menos.

Ewon se quedó muy quieto aún con los ojos cerrados pero sentía cómo las lágrimas caían solas, viajando hasta sus orejas. La habitación solo tenía los sonidos del burbujeo del nebulizador de oxígeno, el beep beep constante de sus signos vitales. Su labio inferior temblaba, su corazón –o lo que quedaba –se rompía al saber que Mookyul realmente lo aguantaba todo por él.

¿Quién era él para merecerlo?

Ewon comenzó a temblar ahora, tal vez era la morfina que le hacía sentir mareado, no lo sabía… Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Mookyul. Estaba pálido, golpeado y con los párpados hinchados, su cabello apuntaba en toda dirección. No lucía para nada como el supermodelo de revista que había conocido.

Era solo un hombre más. Era solo un corazón roto más.

A pesar de eso, Ewon sintió que el dolor de sentirse tan incompleto, tan hurtado y ultrajado, amainaba al ver el rostro de Mookyul. Lo miró fijamente, obligó a su subconsciente a reconocer a quien tenía al frente como su pareja, como seguridad, como protección.

Olió su aroma y el omega dormido durante años sabía que era Mookyul, que siempre había sido él, que lo necesitaba para sanar.

Pero ahora no se sentía digno, tal vez nunca se había sentido digno de un hombre como Mookyul pero ahora más que nunca ese sentimiento amenazaba con ahogarle.

-¿Estoy roto para siempre? –le preguntó.

Las primeras palabras de Ewon después de tanto martirio le rompieron el corazón a Mookyul y no pudo mantener sus lágrimas a raya. ¿Cómo podía esconder su desesperación si su pareja yacía en una cama de hospital con un hoyo en la cabeza y herido de maneras indecibles?

El alfa se acercó tanto como las barreras de la cama del hospital se lo permitían, tanto como para dejar que Ewon le oliese pero sin tocarse. –No, Zorrito mío… no para siempre.

No podía negar que tenía que reconciliarse con la idea de que Ewon nunca confió en él lo suficiente como para decirle su más grande secreto. No podía negar que su omega estaba herido profunda e irreversiblemente, no podía negar que él también se sentía pequeño, vulnerable, incapaz…

Pero algo era seguro. Lo amaba, lo amaba sin importar nada.

Y se lo dijo. Le susurró en el oído que iban a salir de esta, que todo estaría bien, que este dolor no iba a ser eterno.

Ewon fue relajándose poco a poco al oír el consuelo de su alfa, algo que necesitaba tanto como agua en medio del desierto. Su aroma atenuado por la tristeza le llevó una frágil paz que sabía que no duraría pero que era suficiente por el momento.

Pero era más de lo que se merecía.

***

(canción [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Joznb5lm8D8))

_“Eommaga seomgunure gul ddareo gamyeon_

_agiga honja nama jibeul bodaga_

_badaga bulreo juneun jajang norae e_

_phalbego seureureureu jami deumnida” **[1]**_

-Mi lindo bebé… mi lindo Namgi… -susurró Jiho contra la cabecita de su pequeño después de haberle cantado una canción de cuna que ni siquiera era consciente que sabía. Miró a su hijo contra su pecho, era tan chiquito, tan frágil que cada vez que le veía, su corazón quería convertirse en agua y salir por sus ojos.

No podía creer que se pudiese amar tanto y en tan poco tiempo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, el dolor del parto estaba tan lejos de su mente y ahora solo podía concentrarse en adorar a su niño.

Y así fue como Dohoon les había encontrado, su omega cantaba a su pequeño niño que acababa de comer del pecho de Jiho, pudo ver las lágrimas de dulzura y amor en las comisuras de los ojos del omega mientras le mecía suavemente, mientras le hacía sentir amado y protegido.

Casi olvidó la ira que había tenido clavada en el pecho al ver a Jiho y a Namgi en un momento tan dulce, el omega con la bata del hospital colgando por uno de sus pálidos hombros destapando su pecho, su hijo jugueteando con el pezón de su gestante para hacerse dormir a sí mismo.

Casi no lo podía creer… ellos habían hecho eso… Jiho y él habían hecho tan perfecto bebé.

El momento terminó cuando Jiho sintió que ya no estaba solo y efectivamente, su alfa estaba mirándolo desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación del hospital, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Él le había dado el bebé que tenía en brazos, después de todo. ¿Cómo no podía amarle también?

-¿Está dormido? –preguntó Dohoon, tomando la sonrisa de su omega como el permiso que le concedía para acercarse al bebé. Los omegas tendían a ser muy temperamentales y sobreprotectores con sus crías, a veces ni siquiera dejaban que los padres no gestantes se le acercaran. Caminó despacio, de todos modos, cuidando cada movimiento.

Jiho volvió su mirada a Namgi, quien dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió moviendo la lengua dentro de su pequeña boca, como si siguiese lactando. El omega sonrió al ver esto. –Sí… mi leche bajó hace poco, es poca y muy líquida pero la enfermera dijo que es normal.

Para un omega, tener leche era sinónimo de su capacidad de criar, nutrir y cuidar a sus bebés. La leche había sido otro tema de estrés estos últimos días ya que Jiho había leído en más de un blog que la leche bajaba semanas antes del parto y él nunca vio atisbo alguno de secreción en sus pezones, algo que le entristecía y le preocupaba.

-Eres tan perfecto, Jiho. –le dijo Dohoon sinceramente. Su omega era perfecto, era inteligente, delicado, apasionado y pícaro. Y además ¿cómo algo tan hermoso podría haber nacido de alguien que sea menos que magnífico? –Te dije que bajaría cuando naciera. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Jiho estaba volando en endorfinas al haber tenido a su bebé, por eso el dolor del alumbramiento había pasado a segundo plano. –Estoy cansado, pero muy feliz… gracias, Dohoon, yo… yo sé que no soy quien querías pero –

-¿De dónde viene eso, _yeobo_? –interrumpió el alfa.

Jiho bajó su mirada. –Sé que… que lo que sentías o sientes por Ewon no se puede borrar así de fácil…

Dohoon sabía por donde iba esto, así que para parar su absurda diatriba, le calló con un beso.

-Eres mi omega, Jiho, yo soy tu alfa. Tenemos a Namgi… todo es irrelevante ahora. Créeme, por favor.

Jiho asintió y su corazón dio un vuelco más, si acaso era posible. ¿Eso significaba que lo que tenían era por algo más allá que un acuerdo entre familias? ¿Algo que es más que un fácil y conveniente arreglo?

Estuvo a punto de expresar sus dudas pero vislumbró… ¿Sangre en los nudillos de Dohoon?

-¿¡Qué demonios pasó?! –demandó el omega, su súbito movimiento hizo que Namgi se sobresaltara.

Dohoon se pateó mentalmente, se quedó de una pieza y pensó en mil cosas que podía decir como evasiva, sin embargo estaba tan lleno de emociones de todo tipo que se cortocircuitó y dijo: -Ewon está en el hospital, Jiho… los mensajes, lo de Suiza, todo fue un engaño.

-¿Qu-? ¿Pero a quién golpeaste? ¿estás bien?

-Sí, _yeobo_ , estoy bien. El malnacido de Mookyul se merecía más de lo que pude darle.

-No estoy entendiendo nada. –susurró Jiho, tratando de no sobresaltar más a su hijo y permitir que siga durmiendo. –¿Qué rayos sucedió?

No parecía correcto llevar tan desastrosas noticias cerca siquiera de su bebé que no tenía ni un día de nacido todavía, sentía que el capullo de ternura que creaban ambos para Namgi era tan frágil, que las atrocidades ensuciarían a su pequeño.

-Dime, Dohoon. ¿qué pasó? –pidió Jiho.

Y se lo dijo. Le contó todo desde que entró a Cheil hasta que salió.

Vio a Jiho pasar de la rozagante alegría a la pálida desesperación. Le miró tratando de procesar la triste noticia y por último, algo se rompió en el omega.

-Coge a Namgi. –le ordenó y Dohoon tomó a su pequeño, acunó su pequeño cuerpo con los brazos y miró cómo Jiho se echaba a llorar.

-No… no puede ser… ¿Por qué? ¡No puede ser! –gimoteó el omega en sus manos.

Dohoon no pudo decir mucho, él mismo se sentía devastado y lo único que le mantenía cuerdo en ese momento era el peso de su hijo en los brazos. –Tienes que tranquilizarte, Jiho, por el bebé… No hubo nada que tú o yo hayamos podido hacer. ¡Era tarea del inútil de Mookyul protegerle y no lo hizo! ¡Ewon no habría sido atacado si ese maldito nunca se hubiese atravesado en el camino de todos nosotros!

-Tú no entiendes, Dohoon, no entiendes. –susurró Jiho. –pude haber hecho algo. ¡Pude habérselo dicho a Mookyul!

Jiho estaba comenzando a hablar incongruencias. -¿De qué hablas?

El omega se mordió el labio. –Ewon está en Cheil, ¿no lo entiendes? –preguntó Jiho en lugar de responder.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

-¡Tiene todo que ver! Cheil es un hospital para omegas… demonios… Dohoon, no podía decírtelo. ¡Ewon me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie!

Las sienes del alfa comenzaron a palpitar, se sintió desequilibrado y prefirió dejar a Namgi en la cuna de hospital a un lado de la cama. Sabía que la respuesta que Jiho le daría no le gustaría para nada. –Habla, Jiho… ¿Qué no me dijiste?

Jiho agrandó sus dorados ojos, miró a Dohoon firmemente y finalmente su mirada cayó al suelo. –él es un omega.

_Negación._

-¿De qué hablas, Jiho? –exclamó, exaltado.

-¡Ewon es omega!

-Eso es imposible, Jiho… él… yo… ¡Yo crecí con él! ¡Lo habría detectado!

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Su cuerpo, aunque hermoso y sensual, no era el de un omega. Mientras que Jiho era pequeño, Ewon era alto. Jiho era suave, su carne era cremosa y dulce, Ewon era firme y delgado, no se movía ni un solo músculo si él no lo quería. Jiho goteaba cuando necesitaba carnalmente, su canal se suavizaba solo, incluso si estaba fuera de celo. Ewon debía ser lubricado artificialmente, debía ser preparado con dedos y lengua y ser tomado suavemente.

Y su olor…

Su olor siempre fue tranquilo, nada como la vorágine de notas por la que la fragancia de los omegas se caracterizaba… pero… siempre fue un olor un poco extraño.

_Ira_

-¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Por qué dirías algo así! –explotó Dohoon y Jiho se encogió, su omega interno se retorcía, avergonzado y temeroso al haber hecho enojar a _Alfa_.

-Créeme, _Alfa_ , por favor. –le dijo el omega mostrando el cuello. –no mentiría con algo así.

-¡Ya lo has hecho!

-¡No te mentí! Ewon tenía el derecho de decírselo a quien él quisiera. Mookyul tenía el derecho de enterarse primero.

_Negociación_

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Dohoon pensó por un instante que si tal vez él hubiese sido mejor alfa, que si le hubiese demostrado a Ewon que podía confiar en él. ¿Qué habría pasado entonces?

¿Y cómo podía siquiera pensar en regresar el tiempo, ofrecer ser mejor a cambio de la verdad? ¿Cómo podía ser tan vil al desear que Ewon se lo haya dicho antes de todo esto?

¿Cómo podían cruzársele semejantes pensamientos cuando lo más maravilloso de su vida dormía en una pequeña cuna a su lado?

Jiho vio lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su alfa. El pánico de ser abandonado con un recién nacido comenzó a latir en su pecho, en su cabeza, en todo su ser y el miedo llamó a la ira.

-¡Eres detestable, Dohoon! ¡Acabo de dar a luz a tu hijo! ¿Y aún sigues pensando en Ewon de esa manera? ¡También fue por eso que no te lo dije!

-¿Ahora me culpas a mí por tu deshonestidad? –explotó el alfa, sintiéndose herido pero también avergonzado por el curso de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sí, te culpo, maldita sea! ¡Sabía que lo único yo que tenía y que Ewon no era esto! –gritó el omega, señalando su distendido vientre. -¡Sabía que tan pronto supieras que él podía gestar, yo quedaría a un lado! ¡¡Como siempre he quedado a un lado y al diablo el enlace y Namgi!!

Dohoon perdió sus estribos en ese momento al oír que alguien –no importa que sea el padre gestante del bebé –minimizaba la importancia de Namgi para él. El segundo siguiente se encontró tan furioso que veía rojo y levantó su mano con el firme propósito de abofetear a Jiho.

-¡Adelante! ¡Golpéame, Dohoon! –desafió Jiho con sus ojos dorados inundados en lágrimas y furia. -¡¡Hazlo y no me importará estar recién parido!! ¡Me largaré de tu vida y Namgi se irá conmigo!

_Depresión_

Dohoon volvió en sí como si habría estado viendo todo desde una ventana. Se vio a sí mismo a punto de golpear al omega que hace pocos instantes comparaba con el sol, a Jiho que yacía convaleciente después de haber dado a luz. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era para siquiera estar peleando con un omega –no, se corrigió, con _su_ omega –que ni siquiera podía caminar debido al esfuerzo de haber sacado a Namgi de su cuerpo?

Se daba asco a sí mismo y con ese horrible sentimiento, bajó la mano y toda la ira, toda la frustración se convirtió en profundo dolor.

No importaba lo que Ewon era, eso estaba en la periferia de su vida ahora. Jiho era quien tenía que cuidar, proteger y proveer.

¿Qué clase de alfa hacía algo así?

Lo último que vio antes de salir de la habitación fue el rostro lloroso de Jiho y los temblores que le recorrían por todo el cuerpo.

***

El mar siempre había sido una parte de su vida.

Junto al mar había nacido, el hogar de su niñez era una casa de playa. Incluso un día casi se había ahogado en él.

Fue su madre quien le salvó, de hecho. Ese día estaba tan presente en su memoria, fue la primera vez que había visto a su mamá turnarse entre la ira irracional y la profunda congoja. Fue la primera vez que Nabin había visto que Ho-Sook no estaba en todos sus cabales.

El mar y la locura, siempre había sido así.  

Después de eso comenzó a notar que su madre pasaba horas, incluso días, mirando el mar fijamente, llorando y riéndose sola, dormitando en la mecedora del porche, acariciando a Monshi, su perro, en un instante y al siguiente pateándolo… su padre decía que eran nervios, que no era muy raro que los omegas sufrieran de nervios sensibles.

Nabin nunca supo qué era lo que su madre tenía, qué enfermedad mental padecía, su padre lo había prohibido tal vez creyendo que si no se diagnosticaba, no existía.

Pero ahora Nabin se encontraba frente a la posibilidad de ir por el mismo camino que Ho-Sook. En más de una ocasión se encontraba a si misma desfasada de la realidad, pensando cosas horribles, fantaseando en clases, perdiendo trozos del tiempo por aquí y por allá.

Y por ello ahora Soo-Mi le recogía todas las tardes para llevarle al centro de estudios avanzados, regresaba en la noche para llevarla a casa. La alfa tenía terror que se perdiera en alguno de sus “momentos” como les decía a esos estados casi catatónicos.

La joven alfa había notado que esos episodios habían comenzado desde que regresaron de Seúl, preguntó y preguntó a Nabin qué había pasado cuando regresó al hotel hecha un mar de lágrimas y tan asustada que no dejaba de temblar.

Lo único que había notado fue el olor de un alfa. ¿Tal vez Nabin fue atacada?

Cuando se lo preguntó, la omega solo le dijo que dejara de meterse en asuntos que no le importaban.

Soo-Mi sabía que no tenía que presionar a Nabin, pero todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos dos meses le tenían inmensamente preocupada.

Sin embargo, para tratar de disipar un poco ese turbio humor, Soo-Mi llevó a Nabin al Monte Geumjeongsan donde podrían ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que comenzaría en unas horas en Gwangalli, un festival típico para despedir al verano.

La tarde era fresca y llevaba consigo el olor de las hojas que comenzaban a marchitarse y caer, había un montón de muchachos de su edad que también subían el monte con la expectativa de encontrar buenos lugares y la alfa quiso contagiarse de esa euforia que la multitud sentía. ¿Cómo no sentirse feliz si después de más de un año de haber cortejado a Nabin, ahora la omega accedía a dejarse tomar de la mano en público?

Pero la omega a su lado parecía un témpano de hielo.

Nabin notó la sonrisa forzada de Soo-Mi cuando un grupo grande de chicos quisieron incluirles en su grupo, la alfa aceptó las latas de soju que uno de ellos le brindaba y asintió su agradecimiento, regresó a verle buscando su aprobación y al ver que a Nabin no le agradaba tanto la idea de unirse a un grupo grande, la alfa rechazó la invitación cordialmente.

A la omega le apenaba hacerle sentir así de incómoda a Soo pero no lo podía evitar. Había accedido a ir a Geumjeongsan porque sabía que era mejor que quedarse en casa llorando y extrañando tanto a su madre que terminaría por jalarse de los cabellos y rompiendo cualquier cosa que esté a su paso.

Todo era mejor que sentir la culpa que le carcomía por dentro.

Todo era mejor que recordar lo que había visto en las fotos que habían llegado a su celular el día anterior.

El corazón de Nabin se contrajo, sus ojos amenazaron con inundarse y el aire se iba haciendo más y más fino hasta no quedar nada que sus pulmones pudieran absorber.

Pero no pudo evitar recordar las grotescas imágenes de Ewon, la sangre y los fluidos sexuales, sus ojos llorosos, sus moretones, su cuerpo tan mancillado y ultrajado…

_“Mira qué lindo que es tu hermano, conejita ;)”_ había sido el texto que había acompañado tres fotografías de Ewon.

Por supuesto que sabía quién había enviado las fotografías, el identificador marcaba que venían desde el celular de Ewon pero recordaba claramente esa noche en la que había firmado la sentencia de desgracia de su hermano y la suya también.

Aquel alfa, Gunwoong Lee, había llamado a su hermano de esa manera. _Conejito._ Algo casi dulce, un apodo casi cómico si no fuese dicho con tanto odio, con tanta malicia y desdén.

Gunwoong Lee, uno de los hombres más ricos de Corea, el padre adoptivo de Mookyul, un hombre sin corazón había hecho real la pesadilla de cualquier omega para Ewon.

Y todo por su culpa. ¿Cómo fue que siendo ella omega también propició semejante desgracia para su propio hermano? Nabin había atravesado por varios celos ya que no era recomendable tomar betadín en los primeros ciclos estrales y cuando comenzó a hacerlo, su doctora le forzaba a atravesar por un celo al año como mínimo, diciendo que no era bueno reprimirlos por tanto tiempo. Ella sabía lo vulnerable que era ese momento, ella conocía ese sentimiento de incapacidad y frustración que se intercalaba con el húmedo y palpitante deseo irracional de copular y procrear. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan cegada por la ira y una venganza absurda que no detuvo todo este horror?

Al principio quiso pensar que no fue su culpa que Gunwoong la haya interceptado, lo único que ella deseaba era que Mookyul sepa la verdad y que abandone a Ewon.

Pero pudo haberlo remediado de alguna manera. Pudo haber hablado con su hermano, pudo haberle advertido que su oscuro secreto ya no era un secreto.

Pudo haber hecho tantas cosas para evitar todo esto.

Pero no lo hizo.

Soo-Mi vio cómo poco a poco Nabin iba cayendo dentro de sí misma, tan hermosa y tan caótica, una poesía de Baudelaire, sombría y estremecedora al mismo tiempo. Era como verla morir sin morir realmente y, aunque le asustaba ser testigo del progreso de algo oscuro y sin nombre dentro de los ojos de la omega, había algo… íntimo en la experiencia.

Se sentía retorcida por sentirse triste y excitada al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo puede Nabin evocar tan distintos sentimientos dentro de ella?

Soo-Mi la acunó entre sus piernas, la espalda de la omega contra sus pechos, pasó sus brazos por su cintura y buscó el dulce aroma de Nabin en su cuello mezclado con una nota ácida del betadín.

Y al mismo tiempo que los primeros colores en el cielo, la realización de su amor por Nabin le explotó en el corazón.

***

Llorar es todo lo que el cielo de Seúl hacía en noviembre y a Mookyul le parecía un espectáculo triste y hermoso a la vez.

La ciudad se ponía gris, las luces se distorsionaban hasta parecer luciérnagas y el olor de smog y concreto desaparecía por un instante.

Desde la ventana de la habitación de Ewon y, mientras el omega dormía, el alfa miraba la lluvia, las nubes cargadas que enfurecidas lanzaban rayos y centellas. El _plic plac_ de las gotas caían en el cristal, dibujando su sombra hacia adentro y fusionando su sonido con el jazz de Miles Davis que la enfermera de la estación de piso estaba oyendo.

¿Quién diría que esa tranquilidad estuvo precedida de tanta agonía hace un momento?

Harry había tenido la culpa de todo. Él y un psiquiatra alfa que, sin el permiso de Mookyul cabía recalcar, entraron a la habitación donde Ewon mordisqueaba unas galletas, su primer alimento sólido en días. No culpaba tanto al ginecólogo, realmente. Fue ese torpe alfa.

Cuarenta años y un nombre pomposo con el que exigió que todo el mundo lo acompañara con el título de “doctor”, calvo y posiblemente en medio de una crisis de mediana edad, el alfa le había dicho a su frágil Ewon sin más preámbulos que tenían todas las evidencias forenses de la violación y si deseaba presentar cargos.

Harry y Mookyul habían conversado largo y tendido sobre la posibilidad de plantearle al omega semejante delicado tema sin convulsionarle demasiado, pero el “doctor” había arruinado todo.

Mookyul frunció aún más sus cejas, totalmente furioso al recordar que Ewon solo negó con la cabeza, dijo que no era necesario y cuando todos creyeron que eso sería todo, el omega comenzó a hiperventilar. Su ritmo cardíaco había bordeado la taquicardia y el supuesto psiquiatra, anunciando aburridamente que Ewon estaba comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico, simplemente sugirió que le den más morfina.

El pánico de Ewon escaló y escaló hasta que regurgitó las pocas migajas de galleta que había tragado y el maldito psiquiatra, asqueado, se levantó de su silla y se fue dejándoles con un omega en medio de una crisis y, por la reacción del médico alfa, creyendo que realmente su situación no tenía remedio.

Mookyul no sabía qué hacer tampoco. Su primer impulso fue ir a Ewon, limpiarle y susurrarle que no tenía que pensar en nada en este momento, pero cuando el omega sintió a Mookyul acercarse, solo gimoteó de una manera más lastimera y gritó.

Una enfermera le obligó a salir después de eso y por el cristal entre el pasillo y la habitación había visto cómo Harry pidió algunos medicamentos para inyectarlos y rogarle a Ewon que respirara de tal o cual manera, que dejara de rasguñarse el brazo, que mirara su entorno, que supiera que nadie le volvería a tocar si él no lo quería.

No supo si fueron las tranquilizadoras palabras de Harry o los medicamentos pero poco a poco Ewon dejó de rasguñarse el brazo y sus ojos se fueron desenfocando hasta cerrarse.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía un médico beta ansioso y avergonzado pidiéndole disculpas por el comportamiento de su colega de turno y alegando que no volvería a pasar.

-Era el residente de psiquiatría en este momento. –dijo al final. –lo lamento mucho, Mookyul.

El alfa sabía que no saltó a la yugular del primer idiota que se le ponga en frente solo porque ahora estaba en un tratamiento de supresores para evitar sobresaltar a Ewon y se sentía como una fiera dopada.

Suerte para Harry y para el otro malnacido doctor.

-Solo aleja al gilipollas de mi omega. –terminó por gruñir Mookyul.

Harry detuvo al alfa del brazo. –Mookyul… sé que él dijo que no, pero en estos casos un familiar puede presentar una denuncia para una investigación preliminar…

Mookyul se tocó el puente de la nariz, totalmente cansado de hablar de esto. –Oíste a Ewon. Si este fiasco sirvió de algo fue para confirmar que Ewon no quiere a la policía involucrada como te lo advertí, no presentaremos cargos.

-¡Espera! –el doctor le detuvo de nuevo pese a que toda su naturaleza de beta le rogaba que dejara de enfurecer al alfa. –Tenemos que hablar de… de algo más.

El tono dubitativo de Harry llamó la atención de Mookyul pero también le hizo un nudo en el abdomen.

-creo que son buenas noticias de alguna manera, Mookyul. –continuó Harry mientras se sentaba en los asientos del pasillo y le indicaba al alfa que se siente a su lado. –No hubo penetración vaginal.

Mookyul siempre se había considerado una persona bastante… sexual, pero oír este tipo de cosas en un ámbito no erótico le incomodaba. Sin embargo ese sentimiento se fue y llegó la estupefacción. ¿De qué hablaba el doctor? La violación había ocurrido en el celo de Ewon, el único momento en el que la vagina un omega masculino se abría es ese y… ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Harry vio la confusión en Mookyul y solo continuó: -con Se-Jun creemos que de alguna manera, Ewon aún tenía vestigios de los supresores en su sistema lo que hizo que el músculo exterior de su segunda abertura no se abriera por completo. Está intacto allí, Mookyul… incluso su himen lo está.

No supo cuál fue el primer pensamiento racional que tuvo, solo sabía que su mente en ese momento gritaba “¡mío, mío, mío!” una y otra vez.

Ewon, a pesar de haber sufrido por lo indecible aún conservaba esa pureza que le había conquistado desde el principio.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – reclamó el alfa haciendo que el doctor se sintiese incomodo cuando percibió el enojo de un alfa. Otra vez.

No se encogió y respondió: - necesitaban un tiempo para despertar del shock, Mookyul. Hay más cosas que platicar pero quiero ir por partes.

-¿Qué más estás escondiendo?

Harry pareció no querer ceder pero terminó por contestar: - ¿Has sentido un aroma distinto en Ewon?

-¿Estás bromeando? Todo su aroma es… diferente. Más cargado… más primitivo.

Y era verdad, el olor de Ewon había transmutado en el epítome del deseo, de hogar y fertilidad. Tan solo con entrar a la habitación sentía que el aroma del omega le movía de maneras indecibles. “Pareja, pareja, ¡Pareja!” exclamaba su alfa interior al oler la dulzura de su zorro…

Pero se sentía tan mal por ello.

¿Cómo no sentirse mal cuando, aún con supresores, él solo quería olfatear a Ewon en cada rincón, en cada pliegue? Quería retorcerse contra la piel del omega, oír sus gritos y súplicas de más mientras penetraba en su humedad natural, quería morderle, marcarle, quería ser mordido y rasguñado en la espalda también. “Es un sobreviviente de un ataque sexual, por Dios santo” le decía su parte racional cada vez que su imaginación se salía de control y por el momento esa voz callaba a su alfa, pero no sabía cuánto más podría resistir.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –inquirió Mookyul finalmente, saliendo de esa roja habitación de su mente donde _devoraba_ a Ewon.

El beta se mordió el labio y dejó de mirarle a los ojos. –Es algo prematuro para decir esto pero necesito… necesito que te prepares para la posibilidad de un… de un embarazo.

Todo aquel deseo se esfumó de sus venas con… con solo pensarlo… su cabeza nuevamente giró y…

-Respira, Mookyul… en serio necesito que seas fuerte con esto… sé que la vida no ha dejado de abofetearte una y otra vez en estos días pero Ewon te necesita, yo necesito que me ayudes a ayudarlo, ¿Sí?

Él lo sabía… Mookyul lo sabía, lo entendía, quería hacerlo pero…

¡Maldición! Había soñado tanto, _tanto_ con una familia, pero nunca pensó que su peor pesadilla se entremezclara con ese anhelo de un bebé.

“Ten cuidado con lo que deseas” allí estaba nuevamente… ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente malvada?

-Es… es solo una posibilidad, ¿verdad? Pero si dices que Ewon… que él no se abrió en su celo… ¿Cómo…?

El doctor no necesitó que Mookyul siga hablando y contestó: -No sé si el agresor entró en frenesí, si lo hizo, las posibilidades se multiplican pero si no lo hizo, aún hay una gran posibilidad de que algo de líquido seminal se haya colado en la abertura de Ewon… tratamos de hacer un eco transvaginal, no detectamos nada en su útero aún, pero tan temprano en un posible embarazo puede haber un resultado erróneo fácilmente. Además sus tests de hormonas nos revelan altos niveles de progesterona y hormona luteinizante. –al ver que Mookyul había perdido el hilo notó que estaba hablando demasiado técnicamente y se rectificó: -Eso significa que hubo ovulación, Mookyul. Ewon estaba fértil.

El alfa no podía creer que todas esas cosas que jamás había asociado con su novio ahora sean una realidad.

¿Ovarios? ¿Útero? ¿todas esas hormonas que solo se asociaban a los gestantes? Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a tener todas esas partes anatómicas refiriéndose a su Zorro.

Y en ese momento. ¡Boom! La imagen de Ewon redondo y pesado con un bebé adentro, tan lleno y hermoso, se coló en su mente. En su imaginación, Ewon está feliz y orgulloso, se acaricia el vientre con dulzura, tararea en la cocina, mece una olla mientras da pasitos cuidadosos con sus pies descalzos.

Sí, era tan primitivo, tan cliché y hasta denigrante para con los omegas, pero no podía dejar de pensar que un Ewon descalzo y embarazado es… perfección.

Pronto sus sueños con los ojos abiertos se rompieron. Sabía que si Ewon estaba… en estado, lo menos que tendría sería un embarazo feliz y no tenía idea de cómo manejarían el probable (otro, por todos los infiernos) obstáculo de un… embarazo resultado de una violación.

-…kyul… ¿Mookyul? –dijo el doctor, agitándole el brazo. –te perdí por un momento allí.

El alfa regresó de sus cavilaciones y se encontró con los preocupados ojos grises del doctor. –¿Y qué hay sobre el _yeoseong_ _danche_? –sugirió, pensando en Jiho.

-También lo consideré. –contestó Harry. –pero creo que el único omega con el que Ewon tiene contacto frecuente es Jiho y todavía no le dan de alta… podría hablar con su obstetra, nos conocemos, y pedirle que transfieran al bebé y a su padre aquí pero… no creo que Dohoon lo permita.

-no perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad? –dijo Mookyul, pensando que tendría que confrontar a Jiho tarde o temprano, felicitarle por su bebé pero sobre todo, pedirle que le ayudara con este embrollo.

Finalmente decidiendo que iría a visitar a Jiho primero y después, Mookyul se encargaría de hacer justicia ahora que sabía que Ewon definitivamente no quería que la policía se encargara.

-Doc, tengo algo que poner en marcha, me llevaré el móvil de Ewon. ¿Me contactarías si el Zorro despierta?

Harry frunció el ceño. –sí, claro, por supuesto, recuerda que necesitas otra inyección de supresores a las 10 de la noche.

Sin dar otra respuesta más que un asentimiento de su cabeza, el alfa entró a la habitación donde su Zorro dormía artificialmente. Como lo hizo la última vez que sedaron a Ewon, pasó un dedo por su mejilla, por su mandíbula, por los labios rotos…

Se llenó de toda la furia y determinación que necesitaría para hacer lo que iba a hacer mientras miraba la cara golpeada de Ewon.

-Cada minuto de dolor que has sufrido, Zorrito, se multiplicará por millones para ellos. –susurró mientras le tomaba la mano libre de intravenosas y escáner, apretó sus dedos, su piel fría y sudorosa por un sueño inducido. Se acercó a su oreja. –me encargaré de eso.

***

Negativo.

Ji-Min envolvió la prueba de embarazo en papel higiénico y la escondió en el fondo de la basura tan pronto como admitió para sí mismo que después de media hora no aparecería una segunda línea. Y después de haber gastado casi 20 mil won en la maldita prueba.

Y luego recordó que ya no era tan pobre que muchas veces ni siquiera podía pagar el metro y tenía que regresar a casa a pie todos los días después de haberle dado todo el dinero ganado en el día a su proxeneta.

Su vida era diferente ahora y tenía todo lo que podía desear: un estómago lleno, ropa limpia y decente. ¡Una televisión! Era toda una maravilla. Incluso estaba enlazado con un alfa que solo le había golpeado un par de veces, y solo porque realmente se lo merecía.

Muchos dirían que eso de todas formas estaba mal pero para Ji-Min, aquello era como ganarse la lotería. Después de una vida entera de ser el agujero y/o el saco de arena de tantos alfas, tener a Namhyung como su pareja se sentía bastante reconfortante.

Lo sabía, Namhyung no era ningún ángel y ahora mismo estaba unos días fuera en alguno de sus “negocios” pero era considerado. En su celo no hubo golpes, no hubo degradación, fue la primera vez que sintió que a alguien realmente le importaba que estuviese cómodo e hidratado y no solo porque si se desmayaba ya no sería tan placentero. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir miedo a lo que sucedería cuando Namhyung regresara claramente esperando una buena noticia y solo encontrando que Ji-Min no había podido concebir.

¿Se enojaría si supiera que el celo de hace tres semanas no había dado fruto alguno? Le había advertido a Namhyung que podía haber quedado infértil por los supresores de la cárcel. De hecho era un secreto a voces que los omegas de la cárcel eran prácticamente esterilizados químicamente. La sociedad no quería ninguna continuidad genética de los “malos” omegas, ya sea que se hayan rehabilitado o no.

Se encontraba así, angustiado y sentado en la tasa del baño mordiéndose la uña del pulgar cuando alguien abrió la puerta, desgonzándola de las aldabas.

Un alfa con un parche en el ojo le agarró de la muñeca y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo embebido en formol.

Lo último que vio fue su propia cara llorosa reflejada en el espejo.

***

Jiho estaba a punto de jalarse de los cabellos.

Otra vez.

Y todo era por culpa de este maldito hospital. ¿Por qué le seguían reteniendo? Namgi ya había abierto los ojos, unos extraños ojos verdes que le habían asustado porque nadie en ninguna de las dos familias tenía ojos verdes pero su madre beta le había dicho que él mismo había nacido con ese color en las pupilas y que pronto se transformarían en el dorado característico de la familia Shin. Su bebé tenía buen apetito, sus cambios de pañal eran regulares y normales, dormía largo y tendido.

Jiho también se sentía casi normal, tenía una leve inconformidad en sus partes bajas, sangraba poco y podía caminar sin ayuda. Lo único que estaba a punto de volverle loco era su necesidad de salir del hospital y llegar a casa.

Levantándose por enésima vez de la cama y arreglándose la bata de hospital, ignorando el chorrito de sangre que se le escapaba por su entrada, Jiho maldijo al aire una vez más. Todo estaba mal aquí, solo quería llevar a su bebé a casa.

Shiwoo le había dicho que era normal, que era su omega interior que quería regresar al nido y poner a su cría a buen recaudo donde los aromas eran familiares y reconfortantes y no había extraños. Donde podía ver a su pequeño durante todo el día en lugar del horrible horario de visita donde la enfermera solo sacaba a Namgi de los cuneros para que Jiho le alimente y le cambie el pañal.

Fue en ese instante que oyó un knock knock en la puerta antes de que se abra y revelar a un vestigio.

Era eso, fue lo que pensó Jiho, el hombre que atravesaba el umbral de su habitación no era más que un vestigio del que se había embarcado en un avión a Suiza. Había lo suficiente de él para catalogarlo como Mookyul Eun, pero no había nada de fuego en su mirada, nada de orgullo en sus hombros caídos.

Esa picazón de omega por no estar en su nido desapareció, la sensación reemplazada por algo mucho más abrumante, la necesidad de reconfortar y consolar.

Se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dejándolos dentro de la habitación con olor a flores de las visitas que había recibido y habían dejado su muestra de regocijo, la humedad de la lluvia.

Olvidando el dolor en las caderas, Jiho caminó hacia él y tomó a Mookyul en sus brazos, el alfa le correspondió soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando. El aroma de Jiho era tan colorido ahora, el casi infantil olor de naranjas enconfitadas se entrelazaba con el metálico aroma de la sangre post-parto, con la cremosidad de la leche de sus pechos, los tres hilos de aroma entretejían algo _maduro_ en él. Algo magnífico, algo que estaba seguro no había sido la primera vez que olía, tal vez era la fragancia de maternidad que se había guardado desde que él mismo había sido un bebé, antes de ser abandonado.

Se sintió pequeño, se permitió sentirse pequeño, acurrucado en el pecho de Jiho. No tenía que aparentar ser fuerte aquí. No con Jiho. Infantil, impulsivo y pícaro Jiho siempre había visto debajo de todas sus capas. Su cercanía con él era extraña, era remendada y bizarra, y no se había dado cuenta que era Jiho a quien necesitaba en este momento.

Jiho no mentiría al decir que lamentaba que lo suyo con Mookyul había comenzado solo por una infantil vendetta contra Ewon. No podía evitar formular “y sí” ‘s en su cabeza. Mucho más ahora que se sentía herido y abandonado por su alfa que no había entrado a su habitación desde la pelea que habían tenido.

El destino era retorcido, jugando con las personas como si fuesen títeres y creando situaciones como ésta. Tantas cosas, tantas decisiones tomadas que los habían llevado directamente a este punto.

El tiempo que se había detenido dentro de la habitación volvió a correr cuando la enfermera llegó con un furioso Namgi.

Se separaron abruptamente por la sorpresa, la enfermera de mediana edad mirándoles con reproche, claramente entendiendo mal la situación y juzgando a Jiho por permitir ser abrazado por otro alfa que no era el suyo. Sin decir nada más que un mascullado “vuelvo en una hora” dejó al bebé que lloraba amargamente en los brazos del omega y se fue, mirándoles concienzudamente otra vez y deliberadamente dejando la puerta abierta.

Jiho tan solo rio. Ahora seguramente sería la comidilla de la estación de enfermeras. Casi les podía oír ya. _“¿Viste eso? ¡Ese omega es un cualquiera! está casado con un joven político conservador pero tiene la cara de abrazarse con su amante después de tan solo unos días de dar a luz. ¡Ahora ya se sabe de dónde vienen esos ojos verdes!”_

Como si hubiese estado esperando por una señal, su precioso niño abrió sus rasgados ojos, revelando el controversial color.

Las entrañas de Mookyul convulsionaron de una manera extraña pero placentera al ver a Jiho con su bebé en brazos. El alfa no veía la diferencia entre un bebé y otro, ahora no era la excepción, pero su corazón e instintos repiquetearon al ver a Jiho tan transformado, tan envuelto en dulzura y suavidad.

-Cierra la puerta, Mookyul. –le comandó el omega. –Esas arpías dirán cosas horribles de todos modos.

Obedeciendo, el alfa lo hizo y cuando giró, Jiho ya estaba sentado en uno de los dos sillones de la habitación y deshaciendo su bata. Por un instante Mookyul no supo qué hacer ni a donde mirar.

-Oh, por favor, _amante_ , no es nada que no hayas visto antes, siéntate que me incomoda tenerte de pie.

Y así lo hizo, dócil y sin resistir se sentó en el sillón frente a él. Así descubrió que un omega con un bebé en brazos podía comandar que todos en la habitación se pararan de cabeza y todos lo harían.

Unos cuantos momentos de embrujo fue lo que Mookyul se permitió disfrutar, unos instantes de un delirio que se pintaba en su cabeza donde Ewon destapaba su blanco hombro, donde su pecho se hinchaba con leche, donde su bebé se alimentaba de él.

Jiho le miró con sus ojos de sol y como los rayos de sol le penetraron en la piel, en su imaginación y dio una suave risilla burlona. No hizo ademán de cubrirse de su mirada en ningún momento.

Finalmente, fue Mookyul el que rompió la comodidad del silencio, y de la manera más brusca además. –¿Tú lo sabías?

No había punto en ignorar al elefante en la habitación, Jiho lo sabía… y ni aunque se hubiese preparado por mil años, habría estado listo para este momento. –Sí. –respondió simplonamente.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Este pequeño estaba aún en mi vientre. –respondió. –llevaba embarazado algo más de tres meses.

A Mookyul le sorprendió la respuesta. Él creía que si alguien sabía de todo esto, era Jiho, que lo había sabido durante años. Ewon sí que sabía guardar un secreto.

-¿Qué harás ahora? –preguntó el omega, tapándose un pecho y descubriendo el otro, su hijo tenía un hambre voraz. Jiho no miró al alfa, sabía que todo se haría más complicado si miraba en los verdes ojos de Mookyul. No podía mirarle tampoco, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo magistral por olvidar la culpa que le comía por dentro.

-Matarle, por supuesto. –dijo fríamente, rogando que el bebé presente no se viera afectado por conversar de cosas tan sombrías en su presencia. –no sé cómo… tengo unos cuantos cabos sueltos que olvidó atar pero no sé qué haré después.

-Todo a su tiempo, Mookyul. –le contestó entre el “shushh shushh” que susurraba para apaciguar al infante a punto de dormirse. –Ya sabrás que hacer… y pídeme ayuda cuando sea que la necesites.

-No quiero involucrar a nadie en esto, Jiho. –espetó firmemente. –esta es mi venganza, no la tuya.

-No lo es, no. –concedió el omega. –pero Ewon tuvo un gran papel al ayudarme a llevar a este pequeño hasta feliz término. Estaré en deuda con él por siempre. Deja de ser un cabeza dura y solo di que me pedirás ayuda si lo necesitas.

Mookyul sabía que era una guerra absurda el contradecir a Jiho. –Está bien… de hecho, tengo algo que pedirte ahora mismo.

-Ok, ¿De qué se trata?

Jiho le miró por la comisura de los ojos mientras levantaba a Namgi, lo ponía contra su hombro y le palmeaba la espalda suavemente. Vio tristeza, vio impotencia, vio cómo abría y cerraba los puños sin saber cómo decir lo que iba a decir. Jiho tenía una leve sospecha de lo que se trataba.

-Hay… hay una posibilidad de que Ewon… que él… -Mookyul tartamudeó patéticamente, no encontrándose capaz de decir lo que necesitaba decir.

-Ok, lo entiendo… -dijo Jiho, aliviando a Mookyul de tener que decirlo en voz alta. Era bastante obvio, si lo pensaba. En los brazos tenía la prueba del efecto que un celo en compañía de un alfa causaba. –Nos darán de alta mañana en la mañana. Le pediré a Shiwoo que me lleve directamente allá.

Mookyul se sentía capaz de ponerse a los pies de Jiho y besárselos. No se había sentido tan aliviado en mucho tiempo.

-Es un lindo bebé. –dijo más por compromiso que por realmente pensarlo antes de levantarse.

-Vete, Mookyul. –respondió juguetonamente el omega. –antes que te haga cambiarle el pañal.

 

[1] Cuando mamá fue a la isla a recoger ostras, dejó a su bebé en casa, las olas del océano suenan como una canción de cuna y el bebé se quedó dormido en los brazos del mar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero no demorarme ya que estoy de vacaciones :)   
> Como siempre a mis lectores de ao3, gracias por todos los comentarios. LOS AMOOOOO!


	15. Capítulo quince: Totalmente vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :) lo siento por la demora y gracias por su paciencia... estoy en los últimos semestres de mi carrera y hace un tiempo que comencé a trabajar y estudiar a la vez, así que estoy bastante cansada, pero aquí pongo otro capítulo, dos más están escritos pero sin editar y me da tanta pereza editarlos... bueno, espero que disfruten y gracias por leer :)

Mookyul se bajó del metro en la estación casi vacía. A esta hora, no había nadie allí excepto trabajadores sexuales y el casi indistinguible proxeneta que fumaba en la periferia. Incluso con la cara tapada por un cubrebocas médico, las y los prostitutos se le acercaron, la mayoría omegas y unos cuantos betas, ofreciendo los mejores precios por un “agradable momento”. Al ver que su despliegue de pechos, piernas y traseros no estaba resultando, procedieron a ofrecerle un sinnúmero de sustancias químicas que le harían “volar”.

El alfa no dijo nada, tampoco se encogió cuando sintió unos toqueteos no bienvenidos. Tan solo siguió caminando hasta salir de allí.

Era extremadamente difícil llegar a Gangseo a esa hora, en cualquier hora, en realidad. Ningún taxista se atrevería a ir hasta los bordes donde las bodegas abandonadas de los aeropuertos se localizaban, así que la única forma de llegar era la estación del metro a unos cuantos kilómetros de la zona de bodegas y después, alquilar una bicicleta a un grupo de niños desnutridos solo para ir más rápido y evitar los peligros del camino. Desde el umbral de la estación podía verlos ya, amontonados en una esquina, todos estaban mirando al suelo y haciendo algarabía mientras jugaban gonu[1], seguramente apostando drogas, comida, o un lugar para dormir.  

Mookyul sacó su billetera antes de acercárseles y guardándola en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sabiendo que era muy fácil que una pequeña mano escurridiza se colara en sus pantalones mientras alquilaba la bicicleta. Algo de terror mezclado con nostalgia le brotó en el pecho al recordar que algún día él había sido un niño de ese grupo. Igual de sucio y flaco, robando bicicletas para alquilarlas en lugares parecidos a éstos, apostando lo que sea para sobrevivir un día más mientras esperaban a un incauto y robarle el contenido de los bolsillos.

Sacó unos cuantos billetes de poco valor, seguramente más dinero del que habían visto en toda su vida y guardó la billetera en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

-Ese no pertenece aquí… -fue lo que dijo la primera niña que notó que alguien se les acercaba. -¿Qué haces aquí, tonto? ¡Vete! ¿Te perdiste?

Mookyul le acarició la sucia cabeza con una mano enguantada, despeinándole el cabello y le dio el primer billete, eso le dejó callada. –Dame la mejor que tengas. –pidió el alfa a ningún niño en específico, sacando otro billete y todos comenzaron a gritar como si fuesen cachorros suplicando por un hueso.

Les dio un billete a cada uno, todos iguales para evitar que hirieran a cualquier “ganador”. –Te la devolveré en un par de horas ¿Vale? –le dijo al más grande de todos, quizá de unos once o doce años. Mookyul tomó la bicicleta más recta que pudo encontrar en el grupo de seis y comenzó a moverse, dejando atrás el cuchicheo de los niños.

Le tomó algo más de una hora llegar a donde tenía que llegar.

Mookyul, por un lado, simplemente no podía entender cómo era que nadie derribaba lugares como éstos. Era tan evidente que estas bodegas eran mataderos de personas o cocinas de metanfetamina o guaridas de pandillas o cuartos de violaciones colectivas. Pero la otra parte de Mookyul sabía que era ingenuo pensar así.

Nadie hacía nada por estos lugares porque eran necesarios.

No importaba qué tipo de sociedad fuese, en algún lugar alguien quería comprar drogas, en algún lugar se formaban grupos de niños que hacían lo que sea por protegerse, incluso si eso significaba matar otros niños, en algún lugar alguien quería matar a alguien sin dejar rastro.

Esos lugares solo eran la evidencia de las necesidades más salvajes, más siniestras de la sociedad, si desaparecían, no tardaría en aparecer otra zona como esa.

Mookyul entró con la chirriante bicicleta alertando de su presencia a Minsoo, Sungtae y Sangchul quienes sacaron sus armas, se cuadraron en Weaver[2] y le apuntaron a la cabeza, al pecho y a una rodilla, respectivamente.

-No se han olvidado de los antiguos trucos, ¿Eh? –les dijo burlonamente mientras alzaba las manos.

-No creíamos que vendría, Jefe. –respondió Minsoo mientras guardaba el arma en su sobaquera[3], los otros dos imitándole. -¿Por qué no pidió que alguien le trajera?

-Estaba con Jiho. –les respondió. –No quiero vincular a Jiho con esto, en caso de que estén rastreando nuestros autos.

Ciertamente lo dudaba, pero no había precauciones que serían excesivas y lo que menos quería era que otro omega (el segundo omega más importante en su vida) resultara herido.

-¿Ha dicho algo? –preguntó Mookyul y todos negaron con la cabeza.

Los muchachos le dirigieron al centro de la bodega, un lugar lleno de olores nauseabundos, putrefactos, la pestilencia del dolor y la muerte por doquier. Periódicos, ratas vivas que se comían a las muertas, vidrios rotos, jeringas usadas, condones…

Si no fuese por el Zorro… si no fuese porque quería destrozar a quienes le hicieron daño, reducirlos a un cúmulo de sangre y carne…

Nunca se había sentido tan mercenario, tan _voraz_. Pero nunca nadie le había herido de esa manera.

Nuevamente supo que eran los supresores los que le detuvieron de aniquilar al maldito que, atado en una silla, mojado en su propia orina, se retorcía contra las cuerdas que le restringían.

Miró su reloj. _9:40 pm._ Y supo que Harry se enojaría porque no había poder en el universo que le hiciera irse antes de extraerle la verdad a esa maldita escoria. Se sacó el reloj.

Lo envolvió en su puño, todos dieron un jadeo colectivo al verle… lo iba a matar.

-Inyéctale algo de adrenalina. –ordenó a Sungtae. –Quiero que esté muy, muy despierto.

Vio el horror en la cara de Namhyung, o lo que quedaba de ella. Sus muchachos habían descargado su propia rabia en el maldito, haciéndole saber perfectamente que no solo Mookyul se sentía agraviado por lo que le había sucedido a Ewon, que el Zorro era la joya preciosa de una manada de alfas que pedían sangre en recompensa por lo que le había sucedido.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a él. Una vez que Sungtae hizo lo que el alfa le pidió, Namhyung se estremeció con la energía artificial que sentía por todo su cuerpo, lloró por el dolor en su pecho pero dejó de retorcerse.

-Me decepcionas, Namhyung… -dijo Mookyul suavemente, casi como cuando susurraba en el oído de Ewon. –creí que un ex convicto resistiría más dolor…

-Su… suéltame… -gimoteó el otro alfa, escupiendo sangre.

Mookyul entrecerró los ojos como si le hubiesen preguntado algo interesante y estuviese meditando su respuesta. –Uh huh… Quieres que tenga misericordia… ¿Es eso?... ¡Responde!

-¡Sí, por favor, sí! –gritó Namhyung a su vez.

-¿Acaso le diste misericordia a _mi omega_? –preguntó Mookyul entre dientes. –Pasaste tres días oyéndole gritar… ¿Tuviste misericordia de él?

-¡Yo no lo toqué! –fue el pobre argumento que Namhyung dio y Mookyul no sabía si reírse o matarlo de una vez.

Lo que sí hizo fue golpearlo, uno, dos, tres golpes… no supo cuantos hasta que Sangchul, con sigilo, le tocó el hombro, haciendo que se detenga.

Namhyung ya estaba medio muerto cuando se detuvo.

-¿Y qué si no lo tocaste? –respondió amargamente. -¡¿Quieres una medalla por no haberle violado también?!

-Mookyul, calma. –le recordó Sangchul, susurrándole en el oído. –No sabemos cómo lo lograron y necesitamos concluir este horrible asunto para proteger mejor a Ewon de las autoridades cuando le interroguen…

El alfa se tomó un instante para tomar aire y reflexionar en las palabras de Sangchul. Se alejó de Namhyung que casi ya no respiraba y volvió sólo cuando estaba seguro que no le ahorcaría.

-Siempre me he enorgullecido de hacer buenos negocios, tú no vas a salir vivo de esto, Namhyung, creo que eso está más que claro… pero puedo dejar en paz al pobre omega con el que te enlazaste.

-¿Qu- de qué hablas?

-¿Ahora me entiendes? –le dijo tomándole los cabellos de la nuca y haciendo que su cara apunte directamente al techo. -¿Ahora sabes lo que es que tu omega esté en peligro? Nadie ha tocado ni uno solo de sus raros y bonitos cabellos azules, si te lo preguntas… tampoco lo haremos nosotros si no accedes a lo que te ofrezco… Ji-Min tan solo quedará desprotegido sin ti y hará lo mismo que ha hecho durante toda su vida, venderse por pan, drogas o un techo. Mis muchachos también me informaron que hace poco tuvo su celo… ¿qué hará si quedó embarazado?

-Bastardo… -respondió Namhyung. –Eres igual a tu padre.

Mookyul le tomó de la mandíbula y sonrió macabramente. –Soy su bestia… Me adiestró desde los 13, ¿Qué esperabas de mí?

Un tenso silencio comenzó, flotó en el putrefacto aire y Namhyung se encogió de hombros. –Es solo un omega…

El otro alfa no lo podía creer. Se supone que no había vínculo más fuerte que un enlace, si alguna de las partes moría, el que quedaba sentía un dolor tan fuerte que amenazaba con su propia vida. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Lástima… -respondió Mookyul aún afectado de que Namhyung sea tan vil que ni siquiera una amenaza contra su omega pueda hacerle ceder. - sea como sea hablarás, maldito…

***

Cuando Ji-Min se despertó, se encontró atado y al lado de un alfa que parecía salido de una academia de físico-culturismo que le tranquilizó lo que más pudo, quien le explicó la situación y Ji-Min encontró solidaridad de omega dentro de él. No lo creía, no podía creer que su alfa haya hecho algo así. Y por supuesto que lo negó. Namhyung era temperamental, pero no era cruel.

_-Es solo un omega_ –oyó Ji-Min por las bocinas de la computadora donde se proyectaba en vivo lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado de la ciudad. Al principio deseaba gruñir y dar muerte a cualquiera que haya maltratado a su alfa de esa manera, pero cuando oyó que Namhyung no negaba las cosas de las que se le acusaba, cuando desdeñó su existencia… su corazón se rompió. Se pateó mentalmente por sentirse así, tan desolado y a la deriva otra vez cuando sabía que algo tan buen no podía durar.

Miró a su captor, el alfa enorme que se hacía llamar Oso Asesino y él le miró de vuelta con esa mirada de lástima que había visto en varias personas.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era agradecer que no estaba embarazado, pero Namhyung no lo sabía y no le importó ni siquiera eso.

-Te dijimos que esto pasaría. –le decía Oso Asesino al omega. –No te preocupes, nunca habríamos cumplido esa amenaza de dejarte a tu suerte… tengo un poco de tierra con la que necesito ayuda para cultivar… mi esposa y yo te daremos la bienvenida, Ji-Min…

El omega con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas miró al enorme alfa. –Está bien… -accedió Ji-Min, más por cansancio que por convicción. De todas formas, ¿qué mal no había atravesado ya? ¿Qué podía perder?

-Pero necesito que me ayudes aquí, Ji-Min. –añadió Oso Asesino. –Namhyung no quiere hablar y ninguno de nosotros hará algo más de lo que ya hemos hecho. No somos torturadores, Ji-Min. Tienes que darme alguna pista que me lleve a alguna parte. ¿Entiendes? Cuéntame todos los detalles que recuerdes desde que saliste de la cárcel.

Y comenzó a hablar… ¿Qué más daba ya?

***

Incorpóreo era… sin dolor… sin recuerdos… solo un viaje a través de las estrellas y de los espacios intermoleculares de la existencia misma. No tenía un corazón que romper ni un cuerpo mancillado. El solo concepto de algo más que el susurro de la consciencia no existía aquí.

Solo _estaba…_ de una forma paradójica y ambigua. Y después… después todo comenzó a tomar forma, todos sus átomos comenzaron a unirse, a enlazarse hasta formar hueso, carne y piel.

Y luego oscuridad negra como la nada. ¿Estaba naciendo o muriendo?

Y luego luz. Era morir, morir y nacer y morir otra vez dentro de su mente.

Y luego color… y cuando finalmente regresó a la consciencia, notó que un riachuelo de leche le bañaba entero, el verdor de los campos latía al son del viento, las aves trinaban suavemente.

Estaba en paz. Por primera vez (y no sabía cómo era que lo sabía pero ahí estaba) se sentía tranquilo. Bebió del riachuelo, se secó al sol de media mañana y dormitó en el placer de estar dentro de ese paraíso hasta que un pequeño cervatillo llegó a su lado.

Adorable, pequeño cervatillo… linda e inocente criatura. Sin temor a él, el pequeño se acostó a su lado, reposó el hocico en su antebrazo y Ewon lo abrazó sin dudarlo siquiera. Su rojizo pelaje era inesperadamente suave y hundió su rostro en el cuello del pequeño animal.

No dolor… aquí no había dolor…

***

-¡AHHH!

Como todos los días a las nueve de la mañana, un grito se oyó a través de toda el ala de cuidados post-operatorios para omegas. Todos pretendieron ignorar el dolor que expresaba, todos continuaron con sus tareas.

Dentro de la habitación de donde había salido el grito, cuatro enfermeras y un doctor luchaban con Ewon.

-¡No me toquen! ¡No me toquen!

-¡Harry! ¡Te dije que hicieras esto cuando estuviera sedado!

-¡No puedo sedarlo todo el tiempo, Mookyul!

Ewon quería lanzar patadas sin éxito, dos enfermeras le sostenían las piernas separadas, las otras dos le agarraban los brazos, Harry se movía rápido entre las piernas de Ewon, curándole las heridas. Mookyul observaba desde un rincón sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Si no hago esto se infectará, Ewon! ¡Por amor de Dios, quédate quieto! –gritaba Harry, también al borde de un ataque de histerismo.

El omega dejó de moverse, pero continuó llorando, exclamando que le dejaran _libre._

Mookyul sintió que seguramente fue así como suplicó.

Afortunadamente, el proceso era corto así que tan pronto como Harry le llamó, Mookyul reemplazó a una de las enfermeras que le sostenían el brazo.

Como si el omega se despertara de una pesadilla, quizá realmente así era, Ewon respiró en el aroma de su alfa, giró a verle y le dijo, como siempre le decía después de las curaciones: -¿Dónde estabas?

Mookyul nunca contestaba porque sentía que esa pregunta llevaba más significados escondidos de los que estaba preparado a enfrentar. El alfa sentía que había un “ _¿Por qué no me salvaste?_ ” detrás.

Y no podía con eso.

Lo único bueno que había resultado de estos horribles tratamientos era que ahora Ewon se aferraba a su brazo hasta quedarse dormido. Pasaban horas así, Mookyul con un ángulo extraño en su hombro que le dejaba tieso, pero bebiendo de ese pequeño toque como si fuese el último de su omega.

Y tal vez lo era. Tal vez Ewon nunca se recuperaría lo suficiente para tocar o ser tocado otra vez.

Sabía que sonaba pesimista, pero ¿cómo pensar otra cosa cuando Ewon incluso evitaba ir al baño debido al dolor tanto físico como emocional?

Estaban a punto de acomodarse como lo habían hecho los últimos días: Mookyul mirando a su hermoso omega parpadear lentamente, acariciando suavemente su brazo, preguntándose por qué las cicatrices emocionales no podían sanar a la misma velocidad que las físicas mientras veía los moretones de Ewon evolucionar del púrpura oscuro a un amarillo extraño. El vendaje de su cabeza también se hacía cada día más delgado, incluso las heridas en sus genitales estaban progresando bien.

Pero esos sobresaltos constantes mientras dormía, las lágrimas que brotaban sin ningún control, los gritos inesperados, la aberración a ser tocado…

Después de unos minutos de estar así, una enfermera entró lo más sigilosamente que pudo, sin embargo Ewon se encogió, se hizo más pequeño dentro de la cama de hospital.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Mookyul, fastidiado de que hayan interrumpido a Ewon a punto de dormirse, algo tan raro de conseguir sin medicinas.

La enfermera se escondió detrás del vidrio de la puerta corrediza sin pensarlo, y dijo desde atrás. –Tenemos a Moon Jiho en la recepción, quiere ver al señor Jung…

A la mención de Jiho, Ewon se puso totalmente alerta y miró a Mookyul.

-Solo tienes que verlo si así quieres, Zorrito. –le susurró Mookyul y el omega solo asintió, sus enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par. –Haz que pase, por favor. –le dijo a la enfermera.

Unos instantes después tocaron las puertas suavemente y la estancia se inundó de la apacible fragancia de Jiho.

Los omegas se miraron largamente en un intercambio que el alfa no podía entender, sintió cómo Ewon luchaba contra su instinto de apartar todo y a todos pero tan pronto como percibió en el aire el aroma de alguien conocido, el Zorrito le miró y Mookyul entendió.

Ambos omegas le miraron irse.

***

Él, ahora, era inconsistente.

Y siempre había odiado las inconsistencias.

Siempre había sido una persona meticulosa y ordenada. Tenía horarios para todo, el fin de semana planificaba y preparaba toda clase de cosas: qué comida iba a cocinar en los siguientes cinco días, planchaba todas las camisas del Jefe y las suyas, preparaba detalladamente las reuniones del equipo financiero del hotel anticipando todos los escenarios posibles.

Ser ordenado le daba un sentimiento de dominio sobre su vida, de pertenencia y control.

Ahora era un desastre, un bochornoso desastre.

Ewon tenía breves trozos de consciencia por aquí y por allá. En uno de ellos sintió una migraña tan aguda que hizo que su visión periférica se nublara, que todo sonido se volviese tan agudo que no estaba seguro de tener sus tímpanos intactos, las luces eran como antorchas sobre sus ojos. Era el golpe, dedujo, una concusión que le había revuelto el cerebro hasta tal punto que sus cinco sentidos más bien parecían ser enemigos.

Otro instante se había despertado con Mookyul dormido a su lado en el sillón de la habitación y, además de ver el evidente progreso de ese moretón tan feo en su cara, el omega percibió que su olor era raro, el mismo tono ácido que el omigen le daba a Jiho y entonces dedujo que el alfa se estaba inyectando supresores para su dinámica.

¿Por qué? Quiso preguntar. Pero tan pronto como quiso hablar, decirle que estaba siendo idiota y que deje de inyectarse, su garganta se cerró y ya no recordaba mucho después de eso.

El resto del tiempo era un nubarrón de tristeza, ansiedad y gritos. De alguna manera estaba consciente de que gritaba, su garganta siempre adolorida le confirmaba sus sospechas. Sabía que le desagradaba ser tocado, su piel se sentía demasiado estrecha, un traje de carne demasiado pequeño para todo lo que sentía, todo lo que cargaba. Y a la vez, un vacío tan enorme y aterradoramente silencioso que le amenazaba con llevarle a lo profundo de su propia cabeza y nunca dejarle salir otra vez.

Un hoyo negro. Un profundo hoyo negro dentro de sí mismo que se había creado con el propósito de engullir todo lo malo y todo lo bueno y todo lo gris… _todo._

Ahora… ahora estaba en otro destello de consciencia. Había comenzado cuando oyó el clic de la puerta corrediza y vio a Mookyul atravesar el pasillo del hospital hasta la sala de espera.

Y Jiho estaba frente a él.

Era extraño, lo último que recordaba de esos flashes de racionalidad era haber comido una gelatina de frambuesa, rascarse la piel debajo del vendaje de su cabeza, odiar que aún tenía el olor de _él_ en alguna parte de sí mismo…

Después, todo desapareció hasta ese clic.

Ni siquiera podía llevar la cuenta de cuántos días había estado ahí. Solo podía deducir que habían sido los suficientes para que Jiho pueda estar en pie y fuera del hospital con un abrigo enorme y azul y los ojos nublados de lágrimas que trataba desesperadamente de no derramar.

Evidentemente Jiho no podía hablar y evidentemente Ewon tenía mil cosas que decir pero todo se bloqueó cuando notó que la fisonomía del otro omega ya no era la misma que la ultima vez.

-¿Y Namgi? –fue lo primero que preguntó, su instinto omega obviamente más preocupado por el bebé que por cualquier otra cosa.

Como despertándose, Jiho se sacudió y se acercó suavemente hacia Ewon, se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó en el espaldar del sillón donde Mookyul dormitaba a su lado y se sentó.

-Con su abuelo omega. –susurró. –te traje fotos.

Ewon solo asintió y Jiho inmediatamente sacó el celular de su bolsillo, buscó rápidamente las fotos que le había tomado al pequeño Namgi y le pasó el aparato al omega en la cama.

Al verle, Ewon sintió un remolino en su pecho. El pequeño tenía la nariz larga de Dohoon y la barbilla suave de Jiho, aún estaba rojo e hinchado por el trauma de haber nacido y por el gorrito amarillo se podía ver una pelusilla oscura heredada de su papá alfa.

Miró a Jiho con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo tanta admiración por ese hombre que había dado vida a tan hermoso bebé. –Es hermoso. –susurró abrumado por tanto sentir. –Lo hiciste, Jiho… lo siento… lo siento en serio…

Jiho dio una sonrisa triste pero luego, al oír que Ewon le pedía perdón de esa manera, se puso serio: -no, Ewon, por favor no digas eso… no tienes la culpa, de nada, absolutamente de nada, ¿Entiendes?

Se quedaron en otro silencio, ninguno de los dos omegas sabía cómo hablar sobre el elefante en la habitación. Jiho vio a Ewon quedarse quieto para después llevar su mano al vendaje de su cabeza y comenzar a desenvolverlo.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí, Jiho… -le susurró mientras miraba a través del cristal la estación de enfermería. –en el baño hay una tijera y crema de afeitar y una máquina… quiero… quiero que me cortes el cabello, ¿Sí? –Jiho se quedó quieto con su mirada de no comprender, la misma mirada que le ponía al profesor de las clases de inglés de la universidad y Ewon sintió su garganta constreñirse antes de dar una explicación a su pedido. –le huelo, Jiho… a _él_ … -murmuró, como si estuviese hablando de algo indecible, de cierta forma lo hacía. –no sabía de donde, pero me di cuenta que es mi cabello… no recuerdo, Jiho, solo cosas, solo sé que lo hizo… pero mi cabello, la menta… apúrate, las enfermeras…

Jiho se movió, sorprendido por la escalada incongruencia de las palabras de su amigo, asustado por verle cambiar de un instante para el otro. Por un momento se debatió si debía obedecer o reportarlo con un doctor pero se decidió por lo primero y encontró en un gabinete inferior del baño lo que Ewon le había pedido, llevó una toalla extra para envolverla en el cuello del omega y que sus cabellos caigan en ella.

Trabajó rápido, frenéticamente sin tomar mucha atención de la herida cosida del costado de la cabeza de Ewon. Sus rubios cabellos, sucios, enmarañados y con restos de algo de sangre, efectivamente tenían un olor de algo que Jiho asociaba con poder, con intimidación, con trajes finos…

Dio cortes por aquí y por allá, haciéndole más fácil el trabajo a la máquina, las manos le sudaban y le temblaban pero se concentró en ser cuidadoso cuando cortó los cabellos cercanos a la herida. Todo mientras Ewon murmuraba que se apresure.

Finalmente esparció la crema de afeitar en su cráneo y la máquina zumbó, Ewon respiraba entrecortadamente y murmuraba “Vete, vete…” mientras su cabeza quedaba desnuda.

Jiho lo notó, entonces, Ewon se había ido. No estaba totalmente consciente cuando siguió mirando al vacío con ojos aterrados. Cuando se mecía imperceptiblemente y susurraba “no me toquen, no me toquen”

Cuando notó que Ewon estaba fuera de sí, se acercó a él y le olió profundamente el cuello.

Mookyul llegó en ese instante y el omega se incorporó abruptamente.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó el alfa viendo con terror la cabeza desnuda de su omega, las tijeras, la máquina de afeitar, el cabello en una toalla.

Jiho no parecía avergonzado, todo lo contrario, desconectó la máquina y se la dio a Mookyul. –Su cabello olía a él. Hablamos un poco, luego me pidió que le cortara el cabello y comenzó a… irse. Está despierto, eso es obvio, pero no es _él._ Y esa herida en la cabeza, ¿qué te han dicho los doctores?

El alfa solo miraba a su omega mientras Jiho parloteaba, definitivamente había notado cómo la luz entraba y salía de su azul mirada. –El golpe está sanando bien, le hacen tomografías cada dos días para evaluar el progreso… sus episodios no son inducidos por algo físico, Jiho, creen que es un mecanismo de defensa.

Mookyul puso todo en orden mientras Jiho le seguía con la mirada acusadoramente. -¿Ha conversado con algún terapeuta?

El alfa botó a la basura el cabello de Ewon, sacudió la toalla en la bañera y dejó que el agua se llevara las últimas hebras por la cañería. –todos son psiquiatras clínicos generales pero Harry, el doctor de Ewon, cree que necesita terapia más especializada. Se-Jun, el esposo de Harry, también es doctor y habló con uno de sus colegas que está en Nueva York. Él es psiquiatra especializado en omegas.

-Está bien, pero sea lo que sea que necesite Ewon lo necesita ya.

Mookyul estuvo a punto de explotar, gritarle en la cara que era todo lo que podía hacer, que haría lo que sea para que Ewon esté bien pero se contuvo. Sabía que estaba en niveles de estrés astronómicos, respiró y más calmado, pero aún un poco fastidiado, Mookyul preguntó lo que más le aterraba. -¿Le oliste?

Jiho se quedó con la mano a medio camino de tomar su abrigo, por un segundo se detuvo, luego lo tomó de todas maneras y miró a Mookyul a los ojos.

-Huele muy diferente, Mookyul… lo lamento.

Y con eso, Jiho se puso su abrigo y le dejó. Le dejó con un Ewon que más bien parecía que se había salido de _La lista de Schindler_ y con el prospecto de tener que esperar dos semanas hasta que supieran la verdad.

***

Mathew Kobler, podría decirse, no era un terapeuta tradicional, ni un judío tradicional, ni un alfa tradicional, ni un ser humano tradicional.

Cierto, siempre vestía de traje (si era de tres piezas mucho mejor). Cierto nuevamente, le encantaban los sombreros de ala corta y los pisacorbatas a juego con el pañuelo y la camisa. Pero también era cierto que prefería el corte Zegna a un despampanante Armani. Le gustaba el frío y la nieve y odiaba la playa. Su fascinación por los omegas se quedaba solo en su consultorio ya que no había algo más placentero que otro alfa dentro de él.

Él era lo que se llamaba un homodínamis[4]. Un alfa u omega que se siente sexualmente atraído por otro de su misma dinámica, algo que la sociedad reprobaba en su mayoría.

Y así, después de haber dejado que el asistente de cabina del avión que lo llevaba desde Nueva York hasta Seúl le cogiera dentro del baño hasta sentirse satisfecho y somnoliento, sonreía suavemente mientras se abrochaba el cinturón como el capitán lo había ordenado ya que estaban a punto de llegar.

Lo único que pudo bajarle de la nube de dicha post orgásmica fue recordar por qué estaba allí.

La llamada de su mejor amigo Se-Jun había llegado no hace mucho, habían conversado del nuevo trío de bebés del omega, Matt se había burlado de la increíble fertilidad de la pareja, Se-Jun estaba triste porque su hija mayor estaba a punto de ir a Noruega a estudiar jurisprudencia (tenía 18 ya, por los infiernos, estaban poniéndose viejos) y su amigo le reclamó, como en todas las llamadas, por qué aún no se había enlazado con nadie todavía.

Todo eso, sin embargo, solo fue la antesala del triste motivo por el que Se-Jun le había llamado.

Un omega violado.

No cualquier omega, le dijo Se-Jun. Uno que había sido lo suficientemente astuto para esconder su dinámica durante quince años en un país donde los fero-supresores estaban prohibidos y había consumido su peso en hexo-betadoxinina. Tenía una relación estable con un alfa que se moría por él y ahora estaba en el hospital.

Trastorno de Estrés Post Traumático fue el diagnóstico preliminar.

Al principio quiso negarse. No iba a atravesar el mundo solo para una terapia, fue lo que dijo su mente primero. ¿Pero qué podía perder? No tenía pareja, ni hijos, ni siquiera un perro. Sus amigos de NY no eran razón suficiente para quedarse y su investigación estaba en la fase final.

Los directivos de Pfizer también estaban apoyando su viaje ya que por la situación política de Corea, era muy posible que los fero-supresores vuelvan a ser legales en el país y eso abriría una gran oportunidad para el fármaco que había desarrollado prácticamente desde que salió de la universidad. Iba a tantear las aguas, por así decirlo, y en la división de Pfizer de Corea estaban dispuestos a conversar (nada oficial, sería ilegal) sobre el nuevo fero-supresor sin ninguno de los estragos y secuelas que provocaba la hexo-betadoxinina.

Además, por fin podría dar uso al coreano que había aprendido con Se-Jun, aunque no sabía si el idioma le había quedado en la cabeza después de más de veinte años cuando el omega fingía ser su novio en la escuela media y mientras todos creían que ambos estaban explorándose de la manera más bíblica en el closet de las escobas de su colegio, realmente se susurraban palabras mal pronunciadas en coreano o en inglés.

Al desembarcar supo que definitivamente debía tener un recordatorio del idioma pero podía leer letreros y agradecer.

-¡Matt, aquí! –alguien gritó en inglés y vio una cara que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Sonrió y algunas personas se detuvieron para mirarle. –Cuanto tiempo, Harry. –respondió y dejó el carro con su equipaje a un lado y abrazó al hombre que había conquistado a su mejor amigo.

Al principio, Matt no estaba convencido de que Harry sea lo que Se-Jun necesitaba, habían tenido varias peleas, pero después de ver el amor entre ambos, Matt estaba feliz.

Una típica conversación de quejas de lo horrible que un vuelo transatlántico podía ser, un chismeo breve de lo sensual que había sido el asistente de cabina que había estado dentro de él no hace más de dos horas, pelear por quién llevaba las maletas más pesadas y acomodar todo en el auto familiar de Harry, después de ello por fin estaban en marcha. El tráfico era significativamente mejor organizado que en Nueva York, las calles también estaban más limpias, pero Matt sabía que esa era la idea que Seúl quería poner cuando realmente era un país que ni siquiera permitía libertades obvias a sus omegas.

Y hablando de eso…

-¿Cómo está Ewon? –preguntó. Ya se había grabado todo sobre su futuro paciente, su nombre, su peso, blah, blah, blah. Hasta había notado lo ordenado que era al siempre haber tenido sus citas dentales tres veces al año. Sabía que la vida de beta le había abierto las puertas a su universidad, su trabajo y su postgrado. Era evidente que el muchacho tenía muchas cosas en la vida que para un omega habría sido inalcanzable.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como preguntó, los nudillos de las manos de Harry se pusieron un poco blancos al sostener el volante con más firmeza de la necesaria. –Ayer quisimos hacer una prueba de embarazo feromonal con su mejor amigo que convenientemente resulta ser un omega. Su aroma está tan distinto que no pudo hacerlo y eso es lo que no entiendo. –dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla. –Es fácil llevar a un omega a su estado natural simplemente privándole de los supresores, pero ¿Cómo lograron mantener su aroma de beta sin que nadie lo notara? Se lo pregunté a todos con quien Ewon había tenido contacto días antes de su celo, nadie notó nada extraño en él.

Matt se quedó en silencio por un momento. –Es posible, Harry, los bloqueadores de feromonas son un compuesto independiente de los supresores hormonales. Esa es la idea de los fero-supresores, juntar ambos compuestos en un solo fármaco… pero es bastante difícil de hacer que los bloqueadores funcionen sin los supresores… es evidente que tuvieron ayuda de un profesional.

Harry hizo su cara de preocupación y murmuró con enfado: -No me sorprendería.

-ahora recuerdo que ni Se-Jun ni tú quisieron hablar sobre el agresor por teléfono. Tampoco hay nada en el historial médico… ¿Quién lo hizo?

Harry se quedó un momento en silencio, midiendo sus palabras por adelantado.

-Hay cosas bastante ilegales aquí, Matt… de lo que deduzco, la corporación financiera donde trabaja Mookyul se cimentó en dinero sucio, ahora es diferente pero el cambio de las políticas de la empresa fueron recientes, solo comenzaron cuando Mookyul comenzó a trabajar ahí gracias a su… benefactor. Y ese bastardo es un hombre aterrador, en serio… es uno de los tres accionistas mayoritarios de la corporación, no tenía hijos, no tenía pareja, nada… de repente apareció con Mookyul, le cedió control de muchas operaciones, le consentía con regalos inigualables y bueno… creo que la relación no era tan “padre-hijo” como se veía. Luego Ewon entró en el cuadro, se enamora de Mookyul, Mookyul se enamora de él y…

-Y le rompió el corazón al “benefactor” quien… quien buscó venganza. –concluyó Matt, estupefacto. -¿Él fue quien lo hizo?

-Sí.

Matt estuvo a punto de decirle que gire en U, lo llevara de vuelta al aeropuerto y regresar. Definitivamente nadie dijo que iba a conversar con un omega violado por un líder (o ex líder, no importaba) de la mafia coreana. Sin embargo pensar en la cara de Ewon en el reporte, en esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de pestañas doradas, en su cara tan inocente y pícara a la vez…

-¿Qué dice la policía sobre esto?

-No saben nada de quién es el violador, solo se hizo el reporte de la alerta de asalto sexual, unos oficiales vinieron a hablar sobre ello, les dije que la víctima estaba demasiado traumatizada ahora y que no estaba en condiciones de firmar ningún documento pero que les llamaría tan pronto como Ewon vuelva a sus cabales, el problema, Matt, es que Mookyul no quiere presentar cargos, Ewon tampoco quiso hacerlo y eso me enfurece.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hicieran? –le dijo el alfa. –El maldito, si lo deduzco bien, debe estar pudriéndose en dinero, este país no es precisamente reconocido por su honestidad policíaca. Debe tener inmunidad en todo sentido.

-¡Lo sé! También lo pensé… sé que es algo difícil pero… temo que Mookyul haga alguna estupidez, que tome la justicia en sus manos.

-Te robo las palabras, amigo… no me sorprendería.

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio mientras atravesaban calles atestadas de rascacielos y lujosas tiendas hasta que el paisaje urbano fue poniéndose un poco más acogedor con niños jugando con las hojas caídas, parejas de adolescentes caminando con vasos de cartón en las manos, esposos y esposas llegando del trabajo…

-Parece un buen vecindario. –dijo Matt, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar entre tanta domesticidad.

Harry se iluminó por el cumplido. –Sí, aquí ya se acostumbraron a Se-Jun y a mí pero había un detalle… es muy difícil encontrar una casa para nueve personas así que tan pronto nos enteramos de los trillizos, tuvimos que comprar la casa de al lado. Hicimos modificaciones y bueno… las cosas se aflojaron un poco.

Matt no se lo imaginaba. Era extremadamente difícil para él concebir la idea de tener _ocho_ hijos. No tres, no cuatro (eso ya le parecía excesivo) pero _ocho_. Esas cosas ya no se veían esos días y entendía perfectamente por qué Se-Jun y Harry se encontraban en aprietos tan grandes con cosas como la vivienda.

-Listo, llegamos. –anunció el beta cuando se aparcó en una pintoresca calle sin salida con un pequeño redondel al final y tres casas adosadas la una a la otra. –Una cosa… Se-Jun está un poco… sensible con el tema de sus… sus… -tartamudeó Harry, haciendo señales obscenas a la altura de su pecho.

-Oh rayos… ¿Están grandes? –preguntó Matt.

-Algo… -respondió el beta en un tono que definitivamente confirmaba que lo estaban. –es porque son trillizos, tiene mucha leche y… solo no dirijas la mirada más abajo de su barbilla, ¿Está bien?

-Hecho. –concluyó Matt antes de bajar del auto.

Sí que extrañaba a este par de bobos.

***

Para Matt, la sensación de nerviosismo cosquilleando en su estómago era muy rara. Desde pequeño, sus dos madres le criaron en un perfecto equilibrio de recompensas y disciplina. Algo muy necesitado en el círculo social de Londres donde la aristocracia victoriana de hace dos siglos había evolucionado en la clase social alta de la última mitad del siglo XX llena de personas pomposas que, fidedignas a la costumbre de sus ancestros de dejar la crianza de los niños a las nanas, preferían pavonearse de acto social en acto social sin un real interés en sus hijos.

En la casa de Matt las cosas eran diferentes, a pesar de pertenecer a la misma clase social que él odiaba. La gran diferencia fue que él nunca tuvo una nana, su mamá omega fue quien forjó su inteligencia, pensamiento y raciocinio. Su mamá alfa moldeó su carácter y sentido de responsabilidad para con él mismo y las personas que le rodeaban.

Eran raras las veces en las que no se sentaban todos juntos para cenar y fue por ello que, tan pronto como fue obvio para él que no tenía interés en los omegas y demasiado en los alfas (especialmente alfas hombres) sus madres otra vez estuvieron junto a él paso a paso, ayudándole a entender lo que le sucedía física y psicológicamente.

Ellas fueron quienes le inspiraron a cuidar de los demás tal como ellas le cuidaron a él. Con el nombre de su mamá alfa y la cuantiosa suma que había heredado su madre omega, pudo ingresar fácilmente a la escuela de medicina en Oxford, hizo los cuatro años de medicina general con Se-Jun y Harry, luego él se especializó en psiquiatría y ellos en salud reproductiva.

Sus madres incluso apoyaron cuando Matt dejó de usar su apellido alfa (Ainsworth, ¿qué era más odioso que un psiquiatra con un apellido impronunciable para alguien que no hablaba inglés británico?) y comenzó a firmar como Matthew A. Kobler, sintiéndose más cómodo con su apellido omega.

Todo ese apoyo le había hecho una persona peculiar pero segura de sí misma, nunca tartamudeó en clase al dar su opinión, no dudaba en hacer evidente su interés por un alfa en particular, siempre sabía qué iba a cenar. Desde las cosas más pequeñas hasta las más importantes, él tomaba decisiones sin temblar.

Pero no ahora. Al principio ni siquiera reconoció qué era lo que estaba sintiendo al estar parado a una prudente distancia de la habitación de su posible nuevo paciente, si así Ewon lo decidía. Le tomó un momento reconocer que estaba nervioso.

Desde su prudente distancia (lo suficiente para ver pero no para que alguien note que estaba viendo) primero sintió una pequeña comezón fuera de lugar en la base de su estómago por un exquisitamente apuesto hombre que leía en el sillón al lado de la cama. Exudaba “alfa” incluso a través del vidrio y Matt supo que él era Mookyul Eun inmediatamente.

Ahora tenía que lidiar con esa desafortunada atracción por la pareja de Ewon, además de sus nervios.

Armándose de todo el valor que logró reunir en el tiempo entre su punto de observación hasta la puerta corrediza de la habitación de Ewon, finalmente dio tres golpecitos en el vidrio.

Mookyul levantó la mirada (unos ojos verdes expresivos y penetrantes rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas oscuras) y le miró. Frunció el ceño, seguramente preguntándose quien rayos era y se levantó.

Matt tuvo que tragar saliva.

Al abrir la puerta corrediza, y por los infernos, Matt tuvo que comenzar a recitar la tabla periódica en su cabeza para detenerse de inhalar el aire que envolvía a Mookyul, el alfa se plantó alto y protector frente a él.

-Debes ser el psiquiatra inglés del que Harry me habló. –dijo en inglés con un acento exótico pero comprensible, luego extendió la mano y para Matt fue extraño que un oriental no tuviera restricciones en tocar a un extraño. Mookyul no retiró la mano a pesar de la duda de Matt y él se sintió transparente ante los ojos verdes de ese hombre.  

-Soy Matthew Kobler. –dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Mookyul, haciéndose un poco para atrás y dándole espacio al alfa para salir de la habitación. –tú debes ser Mookyul, ¿Lo estoy pronunciando bien?

-Sí, está bien. –dijo estoico, luego miró su reloj y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, Matt le preguntó qué ocurría y Mookyul dijo: -Hora inglesa, cinco minutos antes. Pero no detecto acento británico cuando hablas.

Matt rió, cuidando de no parecer un colegial flirteando y respondió: -Creo que soy más inglés de lo que me gusta admitir, pero he vivido en Nueva York diez años.

Instantes después de responder, ambos vieron cómo Ewon se removía en la cama, se incorporaba con dificultad y levantaba su nariz.

-Ya se dio cuenta que salí. –dijo Mookyul, angustiado. –Espera un momento aquí, le diré que su doctor llegó, entra cuando te indique pero no le toques y habla despacio y en voz baja y… generalmente está consciente de sus alrededores cuando despierta pero después, poco a poco… es como que se mete en su cabeza. –trató de explicar el alfa lo mejor que podía. Matt ya sabía de esos episodios no conscientes pero despiertos por los que Ewon estaba atravesando, Harry lo había puesto en uno de sus reportes y Matt lo enlazó con la disociación típica del TEPT.

_“Aquí vamos.”_ Pensó para él mismo y apretó los puños a su costado definitivamente sintiendo que la atracción por Mookyul había maquillado su nerviosismo por el que no tenía explicación alguna.

Él había hecho cientos de terapias a omegas, era su especialidad, después de todo. La norma era tener casos de depresión clínica, desórdenes de ansiedad en varios niveles, déficit de atención, trastornos obsesivos… cosas bastante tratables y que, hasta cierto punto y en algún momento, todos podían sufrir, no importaba la dinámica. También había tenido un puñado de víctimas de violencia y abuso, la mayoría con resultados bastante sorprendentes y satisfactorios.

Lo que más le gustaba de trabajar con omegas era su dedicación a la terapia. Ellos, en su opinión, tienen una predisposición magnífica a mejorar, a curarse, a escuchar. Su psicología es más compleja, más delicada, sí, pero más resistente sin llegar a ser inflexible. Las terapias eran desafiantes, por supuesto, pero los resultados eran inigualables en la mayoría de los casos. Para Matt, un omega es una amalgama de variables que combinadas resultan en personas tan sublimes e inspiradoras que van más allá de su biología.

Y quien sea que los tratara como juguetes sexuales e incubadoras, quien sea que piense que por entrar en un estado vulnerable y bello como el celo los hacía ser débiles, pues ese alguien inmediatamente era considerado basura en su diccionario.

Pensaba en ello mientras el esbozo de un pómulo se mostraba tímido entre las mantas del hospital. Por el vidrio, Matt miraba la ternura con la que Mookyul le sonreía, cómo le susurraba suavemente mientras le acariciaba la pierna sin hacer presión alguna, cómo cuidaba de no dejarle ver lo triste e impotente que se sentía.

Finalmente después de cinco minutos de ello, vio como Ewon asentía, el movimiento haciendo que su gorro de lana azul se le saliera un poco. Mookyul levantó sus magníficos ojos verdes otra vez y asintió, siempre cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Para Matt, todas esas reacciones que había visto en Mookyul eran casi tan admirable como la valentía de Ewon. El alfa estaba cien por ciento en sintonía con su omega, le atendía con cuidado, procedía con delicadeza, era paciente y metódico y el hecho de que tan pronto como Mookyul salió de la habitación, Ewon ya estaba buscándole otra vez, le daba un buen pronóstico de mejoría.

Se amaban como raras veces había visto que dos personas se amaban.

Ahora dejando los nervios atrás y sintiendo una cálida sensación en su estómago que reconoció como esperanza, Matt abrió finalmente la puerta y Ewon giró su cabeza para mirarle y abrir sus ojos azules de par en par.

El cuarto se llenó de la acidez del miedo a pesar de que Matt se quedó allí, parado en el umbral, esperando por una señal de bienvenida al nido (aunque temporal) del omega. Pasaron segundos que se alargaron como si se tratasen de horas y finalmente, Ewon se acomodó mejor en la cama hasta quedar sentado.

Matt lo tomó como el permiso para entrar.

-Hola. –dijo el terapeuta en coreano mientras daba un paso hacia adentro.

-Hola. –respondió Ewon idénticamente con una voz rica y suave para después romper el contacto visual y alisar las arrugas de su manta.

Obedeciendo lo que Mookyul le había sugerido, Matt se acercó lentamente, contando hipopótamos en su cabeza y sincronizándolos con sus pasos, poniendo especial cuidado en su aroma. Finalmente se paró al lado del sillón donde Mookyul estaba sentado, un poco detrás de él, afirmando incluso espacialmente que Mookyul era el alfa aquí, que Ewon estaba protegido por él.

Finalmente el omega levantó nuevamente la mirada hacia ellos y algo impredecible sucedió.

Se sonrojó.

El aroma dulzón de la ternura brotó de Mookyul y Matt estaba tan tentado de dar una amplia sonrisa mostrando los dientes, sin embargo se contuvo, dando una contestación más sutil.

-Lo… lo siento. –susurró como un niño pillado en una travesura, se cubrió la frente con una mano casi engullida por un suéter verde demasiado grande para él.

-¿De qué hablas? –se aventuró Matt, aún sonriendo y mirando las reacciones tímidas de Ewon.

Unos momentos de silencio después, Ewon los miró otra vez y volvió a sonrojarse, aunque no tanto como antes. –Es que los dos son… muy guapos.

Le dio una medalla mental a Mookyul por permitir que sus celos solo permearan por un segundo el aire y finalmente sonrió con los dientes como quería desde un principio.

Esto era mejor de lo que esperaba. Ewon todavía sentía deseo sexual. Y lo que era mejor, no se sentía avergonzado ni sucio por tenerlo. Eso era un tercio de avance y en solo unos segundos de conocerse.

Se decidió por no devolver el cumplido. A pesar de que Ewon parecía tener su libido intacta, estaba seguro que si le decía lo hermoso que era, el omega lo sentiría como un paso demasiado cercano a él.

Matt había aprendido que un omega vulnerable necesita poder, necesita saber que el balón estaba en su cancha, que alguien le guiaba, sí, pero que al final él sería quien decida lo que sucedería.

-Gracias. –se decidió a contestar, aunque no despegó sus ojos de los del omega en ningún momento. -¿Alguien te contó sobre mí?

Ewon asintió. –Harry me dijo que vas a ayudarme. –susurró con vergüenza. Era muy duro reconocer que necesitaba ayuda pero Ewon estaba consciente de esa necesidad. Otro punto a favor.

-Precisamente. –respondió el doctor. –pero solo si quieres que lo haga.

-Sí. –confirmó Ewon con firmeza. –yo… solo no sé por dónde empezar.

Matt se inundó de ternura él mismo. Los omegas siempre eran así, siempre querían dar lo mejor de ellos. –Es menos difícil de lo que crees, Ewon. Hablaremos mucho, ¿Está bien? Si quieres a tu alfa aquí, lo mantendremos aquí, si no, las sillas de la sala de espera son muy cómodas. Vendré todos los días, a las tres de la tarde siempre, conversaremos por un par de horas y en la tercera, te enseñaré unos ejercicios mentales para controlar esos lapsos de tiempo que estás olvidando. ¿Te parece? –Ewon asintió, volviendo a mirar su manta y alisando arrugas inexistentes, esperó una confirmación más tangible pero no la tuvo, continuó alisando su manta y Matt notó que estaban comenzando a perderlo.

Mookyul le miró con desesperación, suplicándole que hiciera algo.

Matt se movió un poco más hacia atrás, algo para llamar la atención de Ewon, focalizarlo en el presente pero no para asustarlo. -¿Quieres hablar un poco ahora?

Ewon asintió nuevamente. Aún lo tenían.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres hacerme preguntas?

Matt sabía que muchos psicoanalistas tradicionales se palmearían la cara por esa sugerencia. Se supone que el psicoanalista está en una relación unilateral con su paciente, pero Matt, por su experiencia en varios casos, sabía que los omegas se sienten más propensos a abrirse si la contraparte se abre primero.

Una confirmación más le fue dada cuando Ewon asintió otra vez. Inmediatamente dejó de alisar la manta y su cerebro se ponía a trabajar en formular una pregunta. -¿Estás enlazado?

Matt sonrió mostrando un poco de vergüenza deliberada. –No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me gustan los alfas y para alfas como nosotros, es difícil encontrar a otro que quiera enlazarse.

Eso era bueno, siempre le gustaba dejar sentado que él jugaba para un equipo diferente, eliminaba cualquier atracción sexual de su paciente hacia él. algunas veces esto resultaba en un ambiente más placido, otras no. De todos modos sintió que Mookyul se removió incómodo en su asiento y Matt le miró como diciéndole: _“Tú estás seguro, amigo”_

Ewon le sonrió: -¿Y por qué eres doctor de omegas si no te gustan los omegas?

Matt se encogió de hombros. –Mi orientación no tiene nada que ver con mi fascinación por la psicología de los omegas, ustedes son mil veces más interesantes que cualquier otra dinámica.

El omega dio un “hmm” apreciativo y no notó que sutilmente, Matt reafirmó su dinámica.

Eso era otro punto que tratar en sus terapias. Ewon necesitaba reconciliarse con su parte omega, aceptarla y disfrutarla.

Así continuaron por una media hora hasta que una enfermera entró intempestivamente, se acercó a Ewon sin ningún tacto para revisar la máquina de sus signos vitales e hizo que el omega saltara del susto. Dio una mueca de dolor y solo eso fue suficiente para que Ewon recordara todo y se sumiese dentro de sí mismo.

Maldita sea.

-Disculpa. Enfermera Jie-Li, ¿Cierto? –dijo sin molestarse en esconder su enojo. –Estábamos en terapia.

La enfermera lució confundida por un segundo. –Tengo que hacer rondas cada hora y el señor Jung no tiene ninguna terapia agendada.

-Un fallo de papeleo, entonces. –le dijo enfurecido, y le llevó al pasillo. –Ese omega necesita trato especial por su condición mental.

-Lo siento, señor –

-¡Doctor Matthew Kobler, maldita sea! ¡hablaré con Harrison de esto! ¡Vete ya!

La enfermera lucía espantada y después indignada, pero se fue y entró en el cuarto contiguo, continuando sus rondas.

Mookyul salió entonces, se paró a su lado pero no dejó de ver a Ewon que se mecía en su cama, alisaba las mantas, se mecía otra vez, la letanía de “No me toquen, no me toquen” en sus labios.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Mookyul sin regresarle a ver. -¿Qué opinas?

Matt, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, también veía el episodio de amnesia disociativa mezclada con una especie de neurosis desenvolverse dentro de Ewon.

-Ewon tiene un buen prospecto de mejora. –mencionó. –no puedo dar una medición exacta pero si hacemos tratamientos de tres horas todos los días, en un mes veremos varios signos de progreso.

-Pe-pero… Míralo… estos momentos donde Ewon me mira y no me reconoce, es…

-Frustrante y aterrador, eh? Ven, siéntate conmigo. Mira, cuando una persona sufre de un evento traumático hay dos posibles reacciones. La primera es que se cierran totalmente, no hablan de nada que involucre el trauma, y fingen que todo es normal. Esto es peligroso, es como una herida mal curada que da la apariencia de estar bien pero por dentro, la infección les está matando y en la mayoría de esos casos, las personas colapsan y hasta pueden llegar al suicidio. La segunda respuesta es la que vemos en Ewon, está llena de sentimientos y emociones que son expulsados y la amnesia disociativa incluso llega a proteger al paciente mientras el shock del trauma pasa y la persona se cura. En este caso que es el mejor posible, tratamos de hacer que esas explosiones de sentimientos y recuerdos sean lo más controladas posibles. Que sea una tormenta a la que podemos enfrentar. Por eso me atrevo a decirte que Ewon, sí, está traumatizado, está muy herido emocionalmente, pero tenemos el mejor escenario posible en estos casos. Sin embargo tenemos que armarnos de valor para lo que viene, tenemos que preparar a Ewon para lo que sucederá.

-¿Hablas del… del embarazo?

Matt solo asintió, después extendió la mano al otro alfa. –Nos vemos mañana, Mookyul.

***

Sagong Hwang tenía una pila de reportes en su escritorio el lunes por la mañana como era costumbre y como agente del Servicio de Inteligencia Nacional, división Control de Sustancias, no podía esperarse otra cosa.

-¡Sagong! –gritó alguien e inmediatamente cerró los ojos. Era su jefe que se acercaba como un toro embravecido hacia él. –¡Los casos de betadox no pueden esperar un segundo más! ¡Hay otro en el Cheil que resulta bastante sospechoso!

Realmente era conocido que Hwang odiaba esos casos pero parecía que su jefe hallaba un perverso placer en reservarlos exclusivamente para él. ¿Y quién podía culpar a Hwang por odiar los casos de betadox? Nunca se cerraban y siempre terminaban con el omega en una situación irreparable. Eran las muestras perfectas de que el sistema fallaba a quienes supuestamente protegía.

Diez minutos después, Hwang estaba en su vehículo asignado por el NIS[5] en rumbo a Cheil, ni siquiera abrió el reporte, lo tenía en el asiento del copiloto y cuando llegó a la fachada del hospital, se estacionó y abrió la carpeta.

_“Sospechoso: Jung Ewon…”_

Y derramó el café sobre su pantalón.

¿Qué demonios? Pensó antes de abrir los ojos, jurando que podía sentirlos palpitando. Las letras se le confundieron en el papel y leyó mil veces el nombre que se había quedado marcado en su memoria todos esos años. Instantáneamente miró la fotografía de un hombre apuesto, joven, rubio, ojos tan azules y tan grandes como los recordaba. Una barbilla en punta, unos labios estrechos y llenos.

Era él.

_“… Sujeto de interés…”_

No tenía antecedentes. Estaba limpio, ni siquiera tenía multas de velocidad o notificaciones de impuestos atrasados. Sin embargo era un S.I. debido a su relación cercana con Eun Mookyul, un alfa que posiblemente haya estado involucrado en el cobro de intereses ilegalmente altos que se investigaron hace cuatro años en la Corporación financiera C&M. Una investigación que nunca tuvo datos concluyentes pero sí una persona que fue a la cárcel por doble contabilidad.

_“… Supuesto consumo ilícito de hexo-betadoxinina…”_

_“… Víctima de supuesto asalto sexual. Actualmente es paciente del Hospital Cheil, un centro de salud mayormente de omegas por lo que se considera oportuno investigar más a fondo.”_

Hwang supo lo que estaba sucediendo. Bueno, al menos la parte entrenada, racional y totalmente desprovista de emociones lo sabía.

Parecía que el NIS quería una brecha hacia Mookyul y por ello deseaban que el caso de su pareja sea tratado con excepcional rapidez y cuidado. No podían investigar a Mookyul directamente pero investigar a Ewon era casi tan bueno como ello.

Ahora entendía por qué se encontraba una tarjeta de la alfa que dirigía la división de Crimen Organizado en el fondo del archivo de Ewon.

Pero eso era todo lo que podía decirle su parte racional. Ahora estaba en un aprieto personal.

Ewon había sido su primer amor. Platónico, iluso, imposible, pero amor de todas maneras cuando la música era música de verdad y creía que la mayoría de personas eran buenas.

Había tenido varios sueños (no todos puros y certeramente algunos en los últimos años) que protagonizaban a un complaciente Ewon, pequeño y suave, húmedo e invitante… tan omega, tan fragante…

Y ahora prácticamente le exclamaba a la vida a gritos que tache todos esos deseos irracionales que había tenido en algún momento.

Medio mareado y con el café enfriándosele en una pierna (gracias al cielo que estaba usando pantalones negros) siguió las direcciones que le habían dado para llegar al ala de ginecología y obstetricia de omegas. Las enfermeras, a pesar de haberse asustado al ver su placa del NIS, se disculparon con amplias reverencias y le dijeron que primero tendría que hablar con el doctor de Ewon antes de hablar con él en persona. Finalmente llegó a la pequeña pero ordenada oficina del doctor y cuando tocó, se encontró con un extranjero de piel bronceada y ojos grises.

-¿Doctor Beckman? –preguntó y el doctor asintió, Hwang sacó su placa y se la mostró. –Agente Sagong del NIS, ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas?

-Sí, adelante, agente. –le dijo con tranquilidad, mostrándole una silla. –¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-Estamos investigando a uno de sus pacientes, Jung Ewon. –Hwang sacó la fotografía del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la puso en el escritorio. -¿Confirma que este hombre es Jung Ewon?

Inmediatamente el doctor beta enmascaró su olor. –Sí, es él.

-hace diez días, el nueve de noviembre precisamente la estación de policía de la zona recibió una alerta de abuso sexual que vino de este hospital, cuando los policías llegaron usted les dijo que su paciente no estaba en condiciones de dar una declaración. ¿Es correcto?

-Sí, eso fue lo que sucedió. –contestó el doctor. –Ewon tuvo una cirugía cerebral menor debido a una concusión de la cual se recupera y su estado mental fue gravemente afectado por el ataque, se le dio incapacidad mental temporalmente por lo que no puede hacer ningún tipo de movimiento legal en estos momentos.

El doctor era inteligente, proteger a su paciente bajo incapacidad mental era algo muy astuto, ahora ni la policía, ni el NIS ni nadie podía acercarse a Ewon. -¿Y quién es su tutor legal actualmente? Porque si el señor Jung no está en su plena capacidad mental, entonces necesita un tutor legal.

-Su pareja Mookyul Eun firmó los documentos ayer después de comprobar que él y Ewon han tenido una relación amorosa sólida e ininterrumpida durante los últimos tres años y medio. Si necesita hablar con alguien, puede hablar con él.

Hwang aprovechó que el doctor mencionara a Mookyul e inquirió: -El señor Eun es un alfa. ¿Verdad?

Finalmente, el doctor no pudo actuar más y se tensó. –Sí. –respondió al final.

-Y usted es un doctor especializado en salud reproductiva omega, ¿No es cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué, si en los registros del señor Jung él consta como beta, usted, un doctor de omegas, le está tratando? –el doctor no respondió, solo le sostuvo la mirada. -¿Y por qué un alfa como el señor Eun ha mantenido una relación de tres años y medio con un supuesto beta?

-Agente. –dijo con firmeza el beta. -Mi respuesta a la primera pregunta es que Ewon es, en efecto, un omega. Tuvo su celo hace dos semanas y fue atacado sexualmente.

-¿Por Mookyul? –preguntó el agente.

-No, el ADN del semen encontrado en Ewon no corresponde al de Mookyul.

-¿Quién lo hizo, entonces?

-Ewon no lo ha dicho. –respondió Harry. No era precisamente una mentira, fue Mookyul quien reveló la identidad del abusador, no Ewon. Pero eso se reservaría.

-¿Y la respuesta a la segunda pregunta?

-Eso, agente, tendrá que preguntarle usted mismo a Mookyul.

-Está bien… una última pregunta. ¿En los exámenes de Ewon se encontraron trazas de hexo-betadoxinina?

Nuevamente el doctor se tensó. –Sí. –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Alguna otra droga ilegal?

-No.

-¿Y en el examen toxicológico de Mookyul?

-Nada, está limpio.

-Muy bien, gracias por su cooperación, doctor Beckman… finalmente le tengo que pedir que me deje conversar con Ewon. No será una declaración oficial, solamente quiero saber quién le vendía el betadox o alguna pista de ello.

-¿No presentarán cargos contra Ewon?

-Usted sabe perfectamente que no podemos, doctor, está bajo incapacidad mental.

-Hay una situación ahora, agente. Ewon está bajo el cuidado de un psiquiatra desde ayer así que según las leyes, ustedes pueden hablar con Ewon siempre y cuando sea con la aprobación de su psiquiatra, el tutor legal y en presencia de un abogado.

-No es la primera vez que lidia con asuntos referentes al betadox, ¿verdad, doctor?

-No, agente… fue suficiente la primera vez que vi cómo alguien de su departamento arrestó a una de mis pacientes y la acusó de tráfico de drogas. Ahora tomo todas las precauciones posibles.

Como si hubiese sido una señal, otro extranjero entró a la habitación, un hombre demasiado hermoso para ser real y a Hwang se le escapó un latido.

-Oh, hablábamos de ti, Matt. –le dijo alegre el doctor Beckman, con familiaridad. –te presento al agente Sagong del NIS, él es el psiquiatra de Ewon, Matt Kobler.

El agente dio una pequeña reverencia. –Doctor Kobler, discutíamos la situación del señor Jung.

-Oh, claro. –dijo Matt después de dar una reverencia él mismo, poniendo una mirada profunda que Harry conocía muy bien. –Ewon podrá hablar con usted tan pronto como su amnesia disociativa mejore, por el momento, mi opinión profesional es que se le deje en paz.

Hwang estuvo un poco conmocionado por la franqueza y tal vez un poco de agresividad del doctor. Sin embargo, quería salir de ese hospital lo más rápido posible, cambiarse de ropa y contemplar cómo lidiaría con la situación de que él conocía a Ewon personalmente.

-Está bien, doctores. –se rindió Hwang. –aquí está mi tarjeta, por favor, contáctenme cuando consideren que pueda hablar con Ewon. Retrasaré la investigación el mayor tiempo posible.

-Gracias, agente. –Harry oyó susurrar a Matt, ahora dando una de aquellas legendarias sonrisas que habían hecho humedecer a la mayoría de omegas y betas en la facultad de medicina.

Consternado y un poco excitado, Hwang salió como si el edificio estuviese en llamas.

-Conozco esa mirada. –comentó Harry.

Matt no dijo nada al respecto, solo se encogió inocentemente de hombros. -¿Quieres ir a almorzar? La primera terapia de Ewon comenzará en una hora.

A Harry no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar.

 

[1] Un juego que se juega con un guijarro y un cuadrado dibujado en el suelo con una “x” adentro, la idea es mover el guijarro de una esquina a otra y el jugador que bloquea el guijarro de su oponente gana.

[2] Una posición de tiro de pistola.

[3] Pechera para armas, lo que tienen los policías.

[4] Otro de mis términos inventados, _homo_ (mismo) _dynamis_ (dinámica)

[5] National Intelligence Service: como un FBI de Corea del Sur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado, y nuevamente, no teman que nunca abandonaré esta historia. :)


	16. Capítulo dieciséis: Totalmente Cambiado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Cuando dije que me tengan fe y paciencia, lo decía en serio haha, no he abandonado la historia, no lo haré, solo me tardo porque, como he venido actualizando, realmente estoy convirtiéndome en adulta :S y eso me ha significado muchos cambios en mi vida y forma de pensar, no digo que esto no es importante, es algo muy importante para mí, pero en este momento tengo muchas cosas que demandan mi atención y me quitan inspiración. En fin, espero que ahora, a tan solo un año más de graduarme de la universidad, pueda escribir y terminar esta historia que es mi bebé. Por favor, no se olviden de ella y espero que les siga gustando.

Mookyul se encontraba leyendo con el plácido sonido de la lluvia como fondo cuando recordó cómo el día anterior había entrado a la bodega que resultó estar en la dirección escrita en una libreta de Namhyung (pobre hombre, la verdad, Sangchul terminó de encargarse de él) y encontró a un hombre que estaba a punto de morir. Le llevó a un doctor clandestino, a pedido del hombre de mediana edad que tenía un olor parecido al de Shiwoo. Un omega al final de su vida fértil, un olor explosivo y maduro pero que más se asociaba a la maternidad que al sexo. Un omega a punto de entrar en la zilopausia era como la luz de una supernova a punto de estallar.

Sungtae y Ji-Min (quien estaba seguro que de no haber interceptado a Namhyung era seguro que tan pronto les matara a Mookyul y a Ewon, también tendría que matar al misterioso secuestrado) estaban encargados de él y hoy en la mañana, su subordinado le había llamado para reportarle que el extraño había hablado. Él era el traficante de Ewon, él había sido quien le había vendido supresores por todos esos años. Sungtae le había contado un poco de la historia que había averiguado del traficante chino. Después, Sungtae había dado un paseo por el vecindario donde el hijo del omega y la mujer alfa que era su “es complicado”, le había reportado al omega, Junjie, que todo se veía bien.

Después, Mookyul habló por teléfono con él, estaba entristecido por haber contribuido a la miseria de Ewon con un último lote de supresores falsos que llegaron a fallar antes de lo que Ewon esperaba, con una fórmula que haría que sus omeroides iniciaran un ciclo reproductivo otra vez pero con la suficiente carga de bloqueadores feromonales que haría el proceso imperceptible para todo el mundo. Era hacerlo o perder a las dos personas que más amaba.

Mookyul era una bestia, pero él no era un monstruo. No lo culpaba. Sabía cómo operaba el maldito de Lee, sabía que el chantaje y la coerción era lo suyo y tan solo le pidió a Junjie que hablara con el médico de Ewon. El omega se negó, pero le dijo que enviaría a través de Sungtae todas las notas que hizo sobre el compuesto que Ewon había tomado en octubre.

Sungtae le dijo también que Oso Asesino regresaría esa tarde a su hogar tanto con Ji-Min y con Junjie quien estaba cansado de vivir una vida así y la idea de ir al campo y trabajar la tierra con la familia de la esposa de Oso Asesino le parecía una buena jubilación.

Así era cómo todo trataba de regresar a la normalidad, cómo las aguas iban calmándose, cómo la tormenta pasaba. Mookyul miró a su hermoso Ewon tomando su siesta de medio día después de almorzar, el mundo seguía girando, sí, pero las heridas quedaban.

Los tres golpeteos en el vidrio le sacaron de sus pensamientos y después de una semana de escucharlos a la misma hora, Mookyul ni se molestó en alzar la mirada, tan solo lo saludó: -Hola, Matt.

-Hola, Mookyul. –respondió de igual manera el otro alfa mientras entraba, se sacaba el abrigo y el sombrero y lo dejaba en la percha que Mookyul había traído precisamente para eso. –El bello durmiente sigue en su siesta de belleza, ¿huh? –le dijo mientras apuntaba a Ewon con la mandíbula. –Veo que ya tiene algo de cabello, por fin.

Mookyul encontraba ese humor bastante peculiar. Al principio pensó que era bastante indelicado hacer bromas sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero luego Matt le dijo que lo hacía porque Ewon no necesitaba que le trataran con pinzas. En las cosas cotidianas, Ewon necesitaba sentir que las personas le trataban igual. –Sí, algo… ahora más bien parece salido de _Top Gun._

-Uhhh aviadores. –dijo Matt, moviendo los hombros. –Sexy.

-ha, y yo que creía que estabas atravesando por una etapa de federales. –dijo Mookyul entrecerrando sus ojos. Era agradable tener otro alfa con quien conversar y con Matt era sencillo hablar, a pesar de que al principio pensaba que todo lo analizaría, ahora habían caído rápidamente en una afable camaradería.

-Para tu información, tan solo coqueteé con el agente Sagong porque quería que te deje en paz rápidamente. –se defendió Matt en tono de falsa indignación.

-Sí, claro. Eres todo un mártir.

Matt rio suavemente, cuidando de despertar a Ewon y mirando su reloj.

Eran las tres en punto y generalmente el psiquiatra permitía que Ewon durmiese una media hora más cuando lo encontraba así. –Mientras nuestro lindo omega sigue roncando, quería hablarte de algo.

-Aghh Matt, espero que no tenga nada que ver conmigo.

-Mookyul, escúchame-

-No, me niego.

-Mookyul, por favor, tus niveles hormonales están por doquier, si quieres seguir inyectándote supresores, vas a tener que entrar en frenesí en algún día de estos.

-Pero es horrible. –se quejó el alfa y Matt rodó los ojos, sí que era un niño consentido. –Y Ewon me necesita.

-He discutido de esto con Harry, él está de acuerdo conmigo y te hemos programado una habitación especial para estos casos para el día de mañana.

-¿Qué? Estás loco, Matt, no.

-Harry tendrá turno nocturno estos días, Jiho también llamó para decir que necesitaba un descanso de cambiar pañales y que los abuelos del bebé se morían por pasar con su nieto. Así que si Jiho se queda con Ewon en la mañana y yo paso con él toda la tarde mientras que Harry lo cuida en la noche, creo que podemos relevarte durante los cuatro días que dure tu frenesí.

-Ughh no quiero. –renegó el alfa y Matt incluso estaba preparado para verle lanzarse al suelo y patalear.

-Te entiendo, Mookyul, pero… comienza a notarse. Los supresores ya no están funcionando y tener a tu omega cerca ha hecho que tus hormonas se salgan de control. Esto es por ambos, ¿entiendes? Por ti y por Ewon. No queremos que entres en frenesí con Ewon en la misma habitación. No podrías controlarte. Sería desastroso.

Después de unos instantes de meditarlo, Mookyul respondió: -Está bien, pero tengo condiciones.

-Oh, maldito hombre, que complicado que eres.

-Si pasa algo mientras yo estoy masturbándome como loco, encontrarán una forma de parar el frenesí. Es posible, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero no es recomendable. –dijo el psiquiatra tranquilamente, aunque por dentro luchaba por no imaginarse a Mookyul dándose placer solo.

-Pero nada, Matt, es en serio. Otra cosa: quiero que des de alta a Ewon lo más rápido posible. Ewon está harto del hospital y yo ya encontré un nuevo departamento.

-Ese pedido es en vano, amigo. –le dijo Matt. –la concusión está totalmente cicatrizada, las heridas del ataque han sanado, Ewon incluso ha ido al baño sin sentir molestias, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, hace dos días ya.

-Entonces tan pronto como tú termines tu frenesí, estarán listos para irse, pero tengo una duda. ¿Qué harás con tu trabajo?

-Año sabático por calamidad doméstica. Aunque técnicamente trabajaré en casa, no habrá un segundo que no esté con el Zorro. Un último pedido… no le harán la prueba de embarazo hasta que yo esté con él.

Matt lo dudó durante un momento, calculó sus sesiones y lo que esperaba conseguir durante los siguientes cuatro días, si hacían el examen en el quinto, ya podían tener un resultado confiable… Ewon tendría un mes de embarazo.

-Bien, bien. –respondió el psiquiatra y luego, para distraer al alfa de las implicaciones de lo que ocurriría después de su frenesí le preguntó: -¿Por qué le dices Zorro?

Mookyul sonrió nostálgicamente. –Él comenzó a trabajar para mí cuando supo que Jiho se veía conmigo.

-¿Jiho y tú salieron?

-Sí… y antes de eso, Jiho salía con el Zorro.

-Vaya… qué complicado.

-No tienes ni idea… la cosa es que Ewon creía que yo no era bueno para Jiho y le cuidaba de mí, así que comenzó a trabajar para mí en los libros de contabilidad gratuitamente. En una sola semana tenía a todos mis subordinados envueltos en su pequeño dedito y se hizo indispensable en la oficina y mientras la limpiaba un día, rompió un jarrón. Era una mierda carísima pero horrible y creyó que le iba a golpear si me enteraba así que desapareció una semana. A mí me importaba una mierda el maldito jarrón… lo extrañaba, así que hice que mis muchachos le citaran en un lugar pero aparecí yo, el pobre echó a correr y me hizo perseguirle por todo Gangnam en medio del maldito calor… después terminamos en un hotel y… bueno, no tuvimos sexo, al Zorro le aterraba tener algo en su trasero… pero… oh Matt, la boca de Ewon es un tesoro nacional.

Matt vio con asombro cómo Mookyul recordaba la manera en la que se habían reencontrado y la instantánea chispa de deseo que habían sentido el uno por el otro, era tan erótico oírle hablar de sexo oral… –Aun no entiendo por qué le dices así. –dijo en un intento por centrarse, por no endurecerse, por enfocarse en la pareja de ese deseable alfa.

-Los zorros corren, tonto. –le dijo. –y son escurridizos y astutos. Ewon es así, un pilluelo. Se ríe hasta que le duele la barriga y me hace suplicar por las cosas más pequeñas… él es… lo que toda la vida había deseado, a quien amé durante los tiempos más difíciles de mi vida aún sin saber que era él… que era él quien me hacía continuar cuando todo era un desastre.

Matt ya había oído la historia de la golpiza que Mookyul le dio a Ewon cuando eran niños, el tema había salido en la terapia de ayer y ahora, con lo que Mookyul le contaba, a Matt le recordaba las cosas que les sucedían a Se-Jun y a Harry. Sin embargo había decidido no plantearles la posibilidad de que ambos podían tener compatibilidad genética, las cosas ya estaban demasiado movidas así como estaban.

En ese momento, Ewon comenzó a moverse, Matt revisó su reloj. 3:15 pm.

-Buenos días, rayo de sol. –dijo Matt antes de que Ewon abriera los ojos y el aroma de un alfa celoso llegó a su nariz para después desaparecer. El psiquiatra le dio una mirada ladeada a Mookyul.

Ewon dio un bostezo, se acurrucó más debajo del edredón que Mookyul había traído para él y dio una sonrisa complacida. –Hola, doc. –le dijo con la voz pastosa por el sueño, abriendo y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Dormiste bien? –le preguntó Matt, Ewon asintió y el doctor hizo una nota mental de ello.

Ewon no tenía pesadillas sobre el evento, más bien soñaba con ríos de leche y campos frondosos y animales pequeños. En la opinión de Matt, esto era un capullo que el subconsciente de Ewon había desarrollado para protegerle del trauma, sin embargo era una burbuja que tarde o temprano explotaría cuando Ewon comience a recordar. Algo que tenía que suceder si querían conseguir una recuperación real.

Para Mookyul, sin embargo, y para el folclore coreano, que un gestante sueñe en leche y que abraza cervatillos significaba que estaba embarazado o que muy pronto lo estaría.

Como doctor, como hombre de ciencia, para Matt era difícil admitir que era posible que una superstición sea real, pero era una coincidencia bastante precisa.

-Jefe… -susurró Ewon, aún envuelto en su cálido edredón.

-¿Sí, Zorrito? –respondió el alfa.

-Ayúdame a levantarme. –pidió el omega con una voz pequeña. Ahora frotándose un ojo. Ewon tenía una pequeña lesión en la cadera que no le dejaba caminar normalmente todavía y necesitaba ayuda para salir de la cama y también pararse después de estar sentado durante un tiempo.

Matt veía sin hacer comentario alguno cómo interactuaban. Como siempre, Mookyul intercedió inmediatamente por su amado omega, destapándole despacio y poniendo un brazo debajo de su espalda y otro debajo de sus rodillas, incorporándolo fácilmente.

-Gracias. –susurró Ewon mientras se balanceaba sosteniéndose del brazo de su alfa mientras se ponía las pantuflas y caminaba lentamente.

Y algo terrible y desafortunado pasó. ¿Quién diría que el lazo desecho de una bata de hospital pudiese causar tanto caos? Mookyul entrevió una tirilla blanca de piel a través de la brecha de la bata de Ewon, una porción de piel sonrojada y lunares marrones que inmediatamente le hicieron agua la boca. La “s” de su espina curvándose perfectamente hasta llegar a un redondo y pecaminoso glúteo. Inmediatamente toda razón se esfumó, todo se hizo negro excepto él. Su _omega_. Su casi desnudo omega… recordó como un relámpago entonces todas aquellas veces que había admirado ese panorama. Ewon en cuatro, presentándole su rosado paraíso, Ewon de pie con los ríos de agua de la ducha deslizándose a través de él, Ewon cocinando, Ewon bailando, Ewon vistiéndose…

-Mookyul. –advirtió Matt oliendo el almizcle de excitación del otro alfa y mirando qué le había hecho reaccionar así. Tenía que admitir que Ewon era una criatura hermosa pero toda esa perfección se ensuciaba con el _terror_ que Matt pudo ver en los ojos del omega. –Sal de aquí, Mookyul. –ordenó Matt en susurros, podía oler el ácido miedo de Ewon, podía oír su respiración entrecortada.

Pero para Mookyul nada de eso existía. Solo podía focalizar el cuello largo del omega, su deseo abrumador de marcarlo, de hacerlo suyo, de montarlo y _preñarlo._ Y en Matt ahora solo veía un rival, otro alfa que podía robarle un perfecto gestante. Y gruñó.

-¡No! ¡NO! –gritó Ewon, ya llorando.

Y para Mookyul el sonido de la puerta del baño azotándose fue como un latigazo que hizo a su parte animal retraerse y volver a la realidad.

-Mierda, ¡Mierda, Zorro, sal! –exclamó Mookyul dándose cuenta de que se había dejado dominar. -¡Zorrito, abre la puerta!

-Yo me encargo, Mookyul. –le dijo Matt más firmemente al otro alfa jalándole del bíceps y tratando de hacer que se alejara de la puerta. –No funcionará si le ordenas que salga, respira, Mookyul.

-No iba a hacer nada, Ewon, ¡Por favor! –suplicó Mookyul con más desesperación al oír cómo Ewon lloraba dentro del baño e ignorando al psiquiatra que le jalaba del brazo.

-¡Mookyul, ya! ¡Deja que yo me encargue! –ordenó el doctor. –Ve con Harry o llamaré a seguridad.

Mookyul en su cabeza sabía que era lo correcto, que tenía que dejar que Matt maneje el creciente ataque de pánico de Ewon, que él era exactamente lo que su zorro más temía en este momento: un alfa enfurecido y excitado.

Pero lo que sus instintos le decían estaba a punto de dominar sus acciones. Tenía que tumbar la puerta, tenía que llegar a su omega, tenía que envolverle en sus brazos y no soltarle jamás.

Sin embargo ni la una ni la otra parte ganó. Dejó de golpear la puerta y puso su frente contra la fría y esmaltada madera y suavemente susurró: -Te amo, Ewon…

Y se fue dejando un pedazo de él en esa habitación.

***

No podía pensar.

No.

Se rehusaba.

No _iba_ a pensar.

Si lo hacía… si recordaba… habían cosas oscuras ahí… cosas que no quería recordar, que estaban mejor sepultadas dentro de su cabeza.

Pero las _sentía._ Como monstruos nadando y asechando debajo de un lago oscuro. Sus garras constriñendo su pecho, apretando sus pulmones, su garganta.

Todo comenzaba a hacerse borroso, la realidad se le mezclaba con flashes de lo que Matt llamaba “el evento”. Y ahí estaban… esos ojos grises, el olor de té… el dolor, la humillación…

-Basta, para, por favor… -suplicó jadeante. Sus oídos rechinaron como si alguien estuviese rasguñando vidrio.

_“Patético… sucio… sirves solo para esto… para empalarte un alfa adentro y llenarte de crías”_

-¡Cállate, cállate! –gritó, lo oía, lo sentía sobre él, dentro de él otra vez. -¡NO!

-¡Ewon! ¡Ewon Jung! –alguien gritaba en respuesta, a lo lejos, como si estuviese encerrado en algún lado. -¡Regresa, Ewon! Soy Matt, abre los ojos.

No… si los abría… iba a verle, si abría los ojos se toparía con los de él y él le pegaría… él le escupiría… le diría lo asqueroso que era…

-¡Ewon! Practicamos esto ayer, ¿Recuerdas? –siguió diciendo la voz, pero casi no podía concentrarse en él… no podía darse ese lujo tampoco, tenía que alejar su mente, tenía que guardar su consciencia en otro lugar, despegarla de su cuerpo…

Si lo hacía… si lo hacía no sentiría dolor ni oiría insultos y la humillación no le tocaría… tenía que…

-Quédate conmigo, Ewon… -le dijo la voz otra vez, suplicante. –Estás en Cheil, ¿Recuerdas?

… ¿Qué? ¿Có-cómo llegó allí? Se preguntaba dentro de su cabeza… después comenzó a oír un “Knock knock” rítmico. Como un reloj.

- _Él_ no está aquí, Ewon. –le dijo y él casi gritó otra vez… por supuesto que estaba aquí, estaba sobre él, estaba agarrándole de la cintura con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar… pero la voz continuó… y ese _knock knock_ también. –Estás encerrado en el baño de tu habitación y estás teniendo un ataque de pánico… eso es _normal_ , Ewon, totalmente comprensible, ¿Entiendes? Pero necesitas abrir los ojos y respirar.

Como si fuese un niño al que le prohibían abrir los ojos mientras jugaba a las escondidillas, Ewon abrió un ojo primero y vio el azulejo color salmón del baño… ese no era su baño…

_Knock, knock, knock…_

-Bien, Ewon. –dijo el psiquiatra que oyó cómo el omega bajó su ritmo respiratorio. –ahora sabes que hacer, ¿Verdad? Dime cinco cosas que estás viendo.

Ewon tembló, trató de encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para abrir el otro ojo. –L-los azulejos…

_Knock, knock, knock…_

-Bien, bien, Ewon… -dijo el psiquiatra mientras daba ligeros golpecillos a la puerta con sus nudillos para ayudarle al omega a atarse a la realidad. –dime otra.

El omega buscó con sus ojos desorbitados. –El… el shampoo… el espejo…

_Knock, knock, knock…_

-Perfecto, Ewon, son tres, solo faltan dos.

–el retrete… una araña…

_Knock, knock, knock…_

-Ahora dime cuatro cosas que estés tocando… -le pidió la voz y sus pulmones dejaron de arder un poco.

-El suelo. –respondió… estaba frío, el suelo… lo sentía en sus glúteos. –La alfombra. –continuó, tocando la alfombra del pie de la ducha. –mi pantufla… gotas de agua…

_Knock, knock, knock…_

-ya sabes lo que sigue, Ewon, continúa…

La memoria volvió. El sabor del helado de vainilla que comía mientras hablaba con Matt, su psiquiatra que más bien parecía sacado de una revista. _“Tres cosas que puedas oír”_ –la lluvia… el golpeteo en la puerta… mi corazón…

-Eres genial, Ewon… ahora dos cosas que puedas oler…

Ewon dejó de respirar, más bien estaba tratando de respirar por la boca para no olerle a _él._

Pero ahora aspiraba aire por la nariz conscientemente y percibió… -la crema de afeitar del Jefe… lejía…

Sí… la lejía que el amable señor de la limpieza había utilizado para desinfectar su baño hoy en la mañana… la crema de afeitar que su alfa había puesto sobre sus mejillas para quitarse el vello facial…

-Solo una última cosa, Ewon…

El omega, ahora dejando de sentir que el corazón se le iba a salir, que estaba a punto de vomitar el estómago, trató de poner su concentración en su sentido del gusto… -s-sangre… -respondió al descubrir el sabor en sus labios.

Se había mordido los labios.

Pero ahora sabía que estaba aquí, en un baño en Cheil, su psiquiatra estaba al otro lado de la puerta, estaban en un edificio lleno de personas, _él_ estaba lejos, hace mucho que ya estaba lejos…

-¿Abrirías la puerta por mí, Ewon? –le pidió Matt al omega y esperó.

Ewon se levantó del suelo con mucha dificultad, la cadera le dolía pero finalmente se puso de pie y giró la perilla topándose inmediatamente con los ojos aguamarina de Matt.

-Buenos días, rayo de sol. –le dijo, dándole una sonrisa cautelosa, llenándole de su olor de sándalo y tierra húmeda. De tranquilidad, de comprensión.

-L-lo siento… y-yo…

Matt se puso un dedo contra los labios. –no, Ewon… ya te dije… esto es normal. ¿Sí? Y lo superaste muy bien… ¿te acuerdas de qué día es ahora?

-Miércoles.

-Bien, hoy es miércoles, Ewon… ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos?

Ewon notó que Matt reprimió el impulso de ayudarle a caminar y le agradeció mentalmente por eso, sin embargo, el alfa carraspeó para llamarle la atención antes de que él se sentara.

-Tu bata está abierta, Ewon. –le dijo sin más y gesticuló hacia su espalda. El omega se pintó de profundo carmesí. -¿Puedo…?

Por todos los cielos. ¿Cómo era que no notó que su trasero estaba al aire? Su cerebro comenzó a dar órdenes de huida al resto de su cuerpo, un alfa le estaba viendo casi desnudo.

Pero Ewon se tranquilizó inmediatamente al levantar su nariz y no percibir nada más que el mismo olor suave de sándalo de Matt. Asintió ligeramente. El psiquiatra le anudó la bata con cuidado de no tocar ni un milímetro de su piel.

-¿Fue… por esto? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la habitación más bien para romper el silencio porque Ewon sabía cómo era el Jefe. Antes, más de una vez había sucedido que mientras ambos se preparaban en la mañana para el día, Mookyul le veía en la ducha o cepillándose los dientes o algo totalmente inocente y el alfa estaba sobre él, _dentro_ de él en el siguiente momento. Mookyul perdía el control cuando veía más de su piel de lo socialmente aceptado.

Matt asintió. –Te ama, Ewon… te desea profundamente.

Y Ewon lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido desde los tiempos en los que se agachaba para limpiar los pisos de la oficina y Mookyul tenía que esconder su erección debajo del escritorio. Eso siempre le había alagado. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan perfecto como Mookyul, tan sensual, sienta una atracción sexual tan grande por él?

Pero ahora… ahora era diferente.

-¿Qué sientes, Ewon? –le preguntó el psiquiatra como siempre lo hacía al inicio de cada sesión después de encender la grabadora Siempre le pedía que describa uno por uno todos los sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior. Algo tan difícil.

-Ahmm… dolor… me duele la cadera. –comenzó Ewon por lo físico, por lo obvio aunque por la mirada de su doctor, eso no era lo importante. –me siento inadecuado, indignado, tengo miedo.

-tres puntos importantes, eso es bueno. –le alentó el alfa y Ewon le miró, estaba tranquilo, relajado sobre el sillón con un traje azul cielo que resaltaba sus ojos magníficamente. Sus manos cruzadas reposaban sobre su abdomen y le prestaba atención. –Hasta ayer solo podíamos sacar un solo sentimiento de ti, ¿Eh?

-¿No sería más fácil si solo sintiera una sola cosa?

-Eres el mejor graduado de la mejor universidad de Seúl, Ewon… estoy seguro que no lo lograste haciendo las cosas fáciles.

-Lo logré porque mentí a todos. –contraatacó Ewon con una rabia inesperada.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Ewon, tuviste dos cartas sobre la mesa, un jóker y un as, habrías sido un idiota si escogías la primera carta. Y continuando con tus sentimientos, explícamelos.

La cosa con Matt era hablar. Hablar de cosas serias, cosas que importaban. Ewon siempre había hablado lo necesario y de cosas triviales, siempre era conocido y apreciado en cualquier grupo en el que estuviera pero nunca nadie le conocía realmente. Matt le forzaba a romper sus muros.

-Me siento inadecuado porque Mookyul se merece algo mejor que un omega mentiroso y defectuoso que ni siquiera puede tolerar… algún aroma sexual de él sin tener un ataque de pánico. –dijo en tono neutro aunque no sabía cómo lo hizo sin llorar.

-Me gustan los alfas, ya te lo he dicho. –dijo Matt. –Cuando vi tu espalda me gustó lo que veía pero más me gustó el aroma que Mookyul comenzó a desprender. Soy un alfa “defectuoso” y el aroma de un omega es demasiado fuerte para mí. Todos somos diferentes, ¿Está bien? Y reafirmo mi punto que tus ataques de pánico son totalmente válidos y justificados, siempre lo son. Y no se dan porque hueles que Mookyul te desea, los tienes porque asocias el olor de un alfa excitado con peligro ahora.

La regla de esto era no refutar lo que Matt decía porque estaban grabando la conversación para que cada vez que Ewon tuviese un sentimiento negativo hacia él mismo, buscara la grabación y la oyera una y otra vez hasta que el sentimiento se vaya. Si quería contestar, Ewon tenía que hacerlo cuando la grabadora esté apagada.

-Me siento indignado porque antes… antes me gustaba que Mookyul no pudiera controlarse alrededor de mí… ahora no me gusta y es… como si la vida me ha estafado… como si un día me despertara y odiara el chocolate.

Matt asintió y sonrió un poco con la analogía. –No estás preparado para sentirte deseado, Ewon, porque has hecho conexiones entre el sexo y el dolor que no deberían existir y que vamos a trabajar muy duro para romperlas pero el primer paso para hacerlo es ser consciente de que la mayoría de las violaciones son crímenes de poder, no lo hacen por el placer sexual, lo hacen porque les hace sentir poderosos. La mayoría de personas que sienten atracción por ti sentirán deseo de tener relaciones contigo porque eres hermoso y sexy, otras desearán acostarse contigo porque creen que les puede significar un beneficio en algún momento. Mookyul quiere tener sexo contigo porque te ama, porque quiere complacerte, quiere impresionarte y quiere pertenecer a ti.

Matt asintió nuevamente, indicándole que siguiera hablando.

-Siento miedo… siento miedo por tantas cosas ahora. Me da miedo que Mookyul algún día no pueda controlarse y que cuando le diga no, él lo haga de todas maneras. Me asusta que él se dé cuenta que nuestra relación es demasiado complicada y que me deje. Tengo miedo cuando pienso que… que _él_ pueda regresar, que lo haga otra vez, que me toque otra vez… y me asusta que a pesar de que nada de eso suceda, yo no pueda volver a mi vida anterior, que no pueda volver a tener sexo porque voy a tener mucho miedo de hacerlo.

El psiquiatra se quedó en silencio un momento viendo cómo Ewon se abría poco a poco. Para Matt era admirable que el omega diga en voz alta sus miedos más inmediatos, era catártico.

-Mookyul te ama demasiado para causarte un daño así, nunca sucederá, Ewon. Se cortaría las manos primero. Mookyul ha tenido miles de oportunidades de dejarte hasta ahora y tiene motivos que para otro alfa serían totalmente válidos para abandonarte pero no lo ha hecho porque, nuevamente, te ama, te necesita, eres la parte más grande y más hermosa de su vida. Y tu agresor ahora tiene demasiados motivos para no regresar, Ewon… tú lo sabes. Tú sabes que él hizo lo que hizo porque quería herir a Mookyul, era lo único que quería conseguir. Ya lo hizo, lamentablemente. Pero no lo volverá a hacer.

El silencio después fue abrumador. Ewon entendía con el cerebro, sabía que Matt tenía razón, calculaba probabilidades en su cabeza a mil por hora y los números le decían que _él_ no daba un mismo golpe dos veces… pero ¿Cómo le convencía a esa parte de sí que se sentía tan vulnerable y destrozada? ¿Cómo callaba esa voz que le susurraba todos esos escenarios funestos? ¿Cómo callaba la voz de _él_?

Estaba tan metido en sus razonamientos que no notó cuando el psiquiatra apagó la grabadora, indicando que la primera parte de la terapia del día había acabado, ni cuando Matt regresó con el gran edredón azul con gatitos blancos que le había dado el Jefe hace dos días porque estaba haciendo frío.

El alfa le envolvió hasta hacer de él un burrito de omega confundido y consternado, le miró a los ojos y Ewon no bajó los suyos, más bien aprovechando para dar un buen vistazo a la fuerte mandíbula del doctor cubierta por una sombra incipiente de barba oscura, labios rosados y apretados, una nariz perfecta, larga y respingada, y ojos grandes y redondeados, de un azul salpicado de motitas amarillas y flanqueados de espesas pestañas.

-Ahí está, Ewon… -le dijo aun mirándole a los ojos, tan cerca que Ewon pudo oler el clavo de olor de la pasta dental del alfa. Le sonrió y Ewon no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Ahí está tu deseo sexual… y no quiero que te disculpes, es algo normal, es algo que tienes que celebrar, ¿Sí? Vas a luchar por la reconquista, ya lo estás haciendo. Vas a adueñarte nuevamente de tu cuerpo, de cada parte de él. Vas a dominar tu psique, a controlar tus miedos, a evaluar las cosas con ese gran cerebro tuyo. Vas a abrazar a tu omega interior, a domar todos esos instintos, pero darás la bienvenida a tu celo con regocijo, con excitación… y vas a reconquistar tu relación con Mookyul, vas a hacerle el amor otra vez con todo lo que tienes dentro de ti, vas a cuidar de él como lo has hecho estos últimos años. Tu cabello va a crecer y nada volverá a ser como antes, pero al final de esta guerra mirarás tus cicatrices y sabrás de lo que eres capaz.

Ewon no supo que estaba llorando hasta que Matt le limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo de su traje con infinita delicadeza. Esta vez, notó, Ewon no lloraba por miedo, o por tristeza, o por ansiedad. Lloraba porque _deseaba_ que todo eso se haga realidad y no pudo hacer más que sorber su nariz patéticamente y asentir.

Matt le sonrió cálidamente por última vez y se sentó después de asegurarse que Ewon estaba envuelto cómodamente en su mullido edredón.

-Haremos un cambio de planes para esta sesión, Ewon. –le dijo el alfa volviendo a cruzar las piernas elegantemente como antes y reposar las manos cruzadas en su estómago. –Hablaremos un poco de lo que sucederá en los próximos días. –El alfa debió ver y oler el inmediato _ring_ de ansiedad del omega ya que se apresuró a continuar: -Estoy seguro que habrás notado que Mookyul ha estado bajo supresores de alfípidos y testosterona, ¿Verdad?

Ugh, los malditos supresores. Ewon no lo quería ni recordar. No sabía por qué, pero odiaba las condenadas cosas. Solo asintió y el alfa siguió: -Mookyul no ha reportado un frenesí desde los dieciséis años. ¿Sabías eso?

-No… eso es imposible. –dijo el omega, estupefacto.

Mookyul era… _Mookyul_. Seguramente estuvo miles de veces con omegas en celo antes que él. Incluso Jiho caía en esa lista y por ello era obvio que Mookyul debió haber tenido su último frenesí hace máximo cuatro años cuando comenzaron a verse. El psiquiatra preguntó por qué y Ewon le dijo esas razones.

-Pues él dice que no ha atravesado por un frenesí jamás en compañía de un omega, solo aquellos que suceden cuando los alfas entramos en la pubertad y me inclino a creerle porque si Mookyul habría tenido un frenesí hace solo unos años, los efectos de los supresores habrían durado más.

Ewon se sintió sorprendido… sumamente afectado por ello. Un alfa del estatus y aspecto de Mookyul siempre tenía miles de omegas que hacían fila para pasar su celo con él. En más de una ocasión, el Jefe regresaba molesto a casa con un aroma dulzón pegado en sus ropas, el olor de un omega que se había acercado a pocos instantes de que su celo explote con el objetivo de hipnotizarlo a su cama. Primero, Ewon se decía que no importaba, solo estaba en una relación con Mookyul por un contrato pero luego notó que esos aromas obscenos solo se pegaban a la ropa, nunca a su piel.

Y después recordó lo que pasó hace unos meses, su casi _menage a trois_ con ese omega quien también estaba a punto de entrar en celo. Recordó lo que pensó en ese momento.

_“He arruinado a Mookyul para todos excepto para mí, un omega puede pasearse en la cúspide de su fertilidad debajo de la nariz de Mookyul que él jamás sentirá lo que siente por mí.”_

Por todos los cielos… Era cierto.

-Sin embargo –continuó Matt, no prestando atención a la pequeña sonrisa complacida de Ewon. –tal como para un omega es nocivo suprimir su celo durante más de dos años seguidos, para los alfas también puede ser dañino no entrar en frenesí… una muestra es lo que pasó y no queremos que eso ocurra otra vez.

Ewon oyó, analizando cuales eran sus opciones. –pero… pero yo no creo que pueda… es decir, sí quiero pero no puedo tener relaciones con Mookyul… no ahora.

Matt sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Un bono de la terapia de hoy, pensó. Ewon admitía que _quería_ intimar con Mookyul pero que no _podía_ … aún. Eso era bueno. –No, por supuesto que no, Ewon, no estás en condiciones de lidiar con un alfa en frenesí. Por eso hemos reservado una habitación en el hospital que se usa generalmente para monitorizar el celo de un omega, totalmente blindada a feromonas tanto hacia afuera como hacia adentro y con todo lo necesario para quedarse unos días ahí.

-¿Con quién? –exigió saber el omega apretando la mandíbula, sin poderlo evitar.

Matt trató de no lucir complacido por los súbitos celos. –Solo, Ewon, pasará su frenesí solo. Ahora mismo debe estar haciendo los arreglos con Harry para ingresar lo antes posible.

-¿Y cuándo va a salir? –inquirió Ewon, ahora preocupado.

-En unos tres o cuatro días. –respondió el psiquiatra. –Jiho vendrá en la mañana, yo estaré contigo en la tarde y Harry tendrá turnos en la noche, así que estaremos todo el tiempo acompañándote hasta que Mookyul regrese.

 _Hasta que Mookyul regrese._ La última vez que se habían separado…

-Para ahí, Ewon. –le dijo el doctor. –respira, deja que Harry, Jiho y yo te cuidemos por ahora ¿Está bien? ¿Confías en nosotros?

-Sí… -dijo después de dudarlo un momento.

-Bien. –respondió, sonriendo. –Ewon, ¿Quieres terminar la sesión ahora? ¿Para hablar con Mookyul?

El omega no estuvo muy seguro, no quería volver a reaccionar mal frente a Mookyul y hacerle sentir culpable pero…

Pero realmente necesitaba verle… mucho más ahora que no estaría a su lado durante los próximos días.

-Sí… -Y se dejó levantar por Matt quien le envolvió aún más en su edredón de gatitos para después salir de la habitación.

***

-Parece que ni siquiera tenemos que inducirlo. –comentó Harry mientras se sacaba el estetoscopio de los oídos y volvía a colgárselo alrededor del cuello. –Estás en la fase preliminar del frenesí.

 _“No me digas.”_ Comentó sarcásticamente para sí mismo. Habían pasado muchos años, pero nada podía borrar el recuerdo de esa picazón por todos lados y un sentimiento innegable de anticipación por el placer que se mezclaba con el tedio de saber que pasaría un frenesí solo cuando Ewon estaba a solo unos pasos.

-Pero Ewon… él no está en celo. – comentó rascándose el brazo compulsivamente debajo de la manga de la bata de revisión.

Harry apuntó algo en sus malditas hojas y le contestó sin mirarle: -Ewon tiene muchas feromonas suprimidas por todos estos años, parece que eso ha levantado el interés de tu alfa interior lo suficiente para provocar un frenesí.

El beta siguió apretándole por unos lados y pinchándole por otros hasta que un enfermero entró y no pudo evitar alzar las cejas al percibir el fuerte almizcle de Mookyul.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el doctor, aún sin levantar la mirada.

-Ahhh, sí… La-la habitación está lista. –anunció entrecortadamente… Mookyul fijó la mirada en ese alto enfermero de piel bronceada y cabello negro, detectó su aroma de algodón de beta, suave y un poco picante por la excitación que él le estaba provocando.

Por un instante, microscópico pero existente, Mookyul consideró darle una sonrisa.

-Hey. –le llamó la atención el doctor, por fin viéndole a los ojos. -¿Sigues conmigo?

-Sí. –respondió lo más firmemente que pudo pero comenzaba a costarle trabajo prestar atención a las cosas. –No soy un mocoso, doc. –agregó solo para fastidiar a Harry que notaba claramente su mentira.

-Bien, estarás en el piso de abajo. ¿Necesitas una silla de ruedas? –Preguntó el beta.

-No soy un mocoso pero tampoco un jodido anciano. –respondió con más sorna de lo que pretendía y para enfatizar su punto, se levantó. Trató de caminar lo más rectamente que podía, jamás admitiría que estaba tan mareado como cuando llevaba un par de tragos de whisky.

Notó como Harry se puso a su lado más cerca de lo que acostumbraba, por si las dudas.

Juntos llegaron a una habitación diferente a la del Zorro.

En Cheil, las habitaciones de los pacientes generales tenían tres muros y una gran pared de cristal que colindaba con el pasillo, la entrada era una puerta corrediza y cuando un paciente necesitaba privacidad (lo cual las enfermeras limitaban al máximo) se usaban persianas.

Sin embargo, esta era una aleación entre la habitación de un paciente de cuidados intensivos, donde se tenían cuatro muros y una puerta normal, y una parecida a la de su omega.

Más bien lucía como si hubiesen metido una habitación normal dentro de una habitación de cuidados intensivos ya que la única conexión al pasillo era una puerta pero cuando Harry la abrió por él, ingresaron a una especie de antesala a la real habitación que estaba separada por la familiar pared de vidrio del resto de la estancia.

Todo estaba iluminado artificialmente ya que difiriendo de una habitación común, ésta no tenía ninguna ventana, sin embargo las luces eran amarillas y tranquilizantes.

La siguiente diferencia fue que a un lado de la puerta había un escáner donde Harry acercó su identificación, salió un pitido de algún lado y la habitación real se abrió.

-Listo, Mookyul, ponte cómodo. No podrás salir a menos que sea con mi identificación pero encontrarás todo lo que necesitas aquí adentro, te entregarán comida en el mismo horario del resto de pacientes, un enfermero alfa con experiencia en estos casos te atenderá, así que trata de no atacarle por favor. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Mookyul asintió, cada vez sintiendo el mareo más intenso que el instante anterior y definitivamente tuvo que sentarse en la cama. Su nariz se alzó por instinto y efectivamente, allí no había olor de nada, solo el aroma del desinfectante del hospital, el suavizante de las mantas y el de las semillas de girasol de Harry que ahora parecía extrañamente abrumador.

Sí… un beta… con eso bastaría…

-oh, no te quites el medidor de pulso en tu muñeca, ¿Está bien? Necesitamos monitorizar tus signos vitales. –dijo Harry, un poco falto de aliento y mirando la puerta, haciendo obvio que ya quería atravesarla.

-Gracias… vete, Harry. –comandó Mookyul con lo que sentía era su última onza de racionalidad y el beta no dudó de poner el grueso vidrio entre ambos.

-El medidor de pulso tiene un botón que enviará una llamada de emergencia a mi localizador, ¿Ok?  Suerte, Mookyul.

Suerte, sí claro… Lo que él necesitaba no era suerte. Mookyul necesitaba un milagro, en ese mismo instante.

Cuando él sospechó que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por Ewon hace ya tiempo atrás, lo primero que hizo fue negarles retroalimentación. Si no los admitía para sí mismo, entonces se irían.

Después se permitió ver la punta del iceberg: el deseo. Era lo más fácil de decirse, entonces, que él solo quería a Ewon en su cama como había tenido a tantas otras personas. Uno más, se mentía. Nada especial. Solo tenía que encontrar una manera de colarse en sus pantalones y se desintoxicaría de la lujuria que no le dejaba dormir.

El poco control que había mantenido hasta ese momento con respecto a Ewon se había ido al caño cuando por fin reconoció que él había sido el niño del que se había enamorado tiempo atrás. Literalmente, muy literalmente, estaba perdido y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Él había sido el único ser en este planeta al que se había sentido ligado no por obligación, como era con el Viejo, sino por algo mucho más dulce y vasto que eso. Sin embargo, aún en ese momento, Mookyul siguió negándose a ver más ampliamente hasta que el primer rayo de la locura en la que se sumiría si Ewon le faltaba brilló cuando su familia apareció en el cuadro.

Crearé caos, le había amenazado. Y ahora que Ewon le dejaba no por algo que estuviese en sus manos controlar, sentía que esa amenaza burbujeaba otra vez. Ahora con las hormonas haciendo de las suyas dentro de su cuerpo, Mookyul se enfrentaba a esa enorme realidad que se había negado a ver, que sabía que existía, pero que se forzaba a no reconocer.

Él no solamente quería a Ewon, no solamente le amaba. Él _necesitaba_ a Ewon. De una manera primitiva y básica. No era una opción. Nunca lo había sido. Si en algún momento había la posibilidad de entender a Ho-Sook era ahora. Se abriría la garganta con sus propios dedos si Ewon le faltaba.

Con el pulso acelerado, finalmente se permitió sentarse al encontrar su hallazgo tan pesado que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle. Se sentía… desolado. Tan solitario aquí en esta habitación estéril y sin ventanas que sus ojos comenzaron a escocer al saber que Ewon no llegaría.

Pero una vez más Ewon le probó que se equivocaba al entrar envuelto en el ridículo y único edredón que había encontrado días atrás que se veía lo suficientemente caliente para abrigar a su omega y fue como verlo por primera vez. De cierta manera lo era, nunca le había mirado con ese remolino de sentimientos que el frenesí le provocaba en su interior y que le hacía ver a Ewon como un dios luminoso y dorado que venía a rescatarle de la agonía. Los ojos azules de su omega en los que quería perderse, nadar y beber le miraban con mil incógnitas enterradas en sus profundidades pero con la misma devoción que había visto aquella noche cuando se entregó a él después de dejar atrás a la madre que nunca le amó.

Los mismos ojos que le habían mirado mientras le decía “te amo” por primera vez.

Por todo el infierno, solo con mirarle ya sentía que la respiración regresaba.

-Rápido, niños. Harry puede regresar. –dijo Matt desde un rincón y Mookyul cayó en cuenta de su presencia en ese momento, sin embargo todo el mundo se redujo a Ewon otra vez.

Se pegó al vidrio inmediatamente, tan incoherente estaba ya que se había olvidado de que existía y estuvo a punto de golpearle con los puños porque no le permitía llegar a su omega, sin embargo se detuvo, sabiendo que asustaría a Ewon si lo hacía.

-Cariño, lo siento… lo siento tanto… -se disculpó en lo que sentía que era la infinitésima vez y vio en Ewon una vergüenza y arrepentimiento que no deberían enturbiarle.

-No, Jefe… yo… Matt dice que es algo normal… los ataques, me refiero. –titubeó y Mookyul no entendía muy bien lo que decía, tan solo mirándole los labios como un arco de cupido, rosados y estrechos, los dientes que le daban pequeños mordiscos cuando el placer era demasiado, la lengua que le había recorrido enteramente incluso yendo más allá de lo que un alfa tradicional le permite a otra persona. –Matt dice que… que podremos hacerlo otra vez… algún día…

Ese algún día sonaba tan lejano que le dolía físicamente. No necesitaba a Ewon “algún día”. Lo necesitaba ahora y qué tortura que era saber que no lo tendría.

-… Yo lo siento por no poder hacer nada, Jefe. –continuó Ewon, ahora escondiendo los ojos al mirar al suelo. –yo… recuerdo la primera parte claramente… y sé que duele…

Que Ewon admitiera algo de lo que sucedió hizo que Mookyul mirara a Matt por encima del hombro quien miraba toda la escena con las manos en los bolsillos y que se puso un dedo en los labios, indicándole que no haga que Ewon profundice en el asunto.

-No te preocupes, Zorrito. –contestó rápidamente, cuidando de no hacerle notar lo que sentía cuando ahora, en ese estado vulnerable y turbulento se coló aquel odio por sí mismo cada vez que pensaba en _eso_. En cómo Ewon debió llamarle, cómo él debió haber suplicado… cómo dolía y cómo sabía que ese dolor solo podría ser apaciguado por su alfa.

Y que él nunca llegó. Que otro le tomó. Que Gunwoong le violó sólo porque Mookyul le había amado locamente. Porque seguía amándole ahora mismo a pesar de todo.

Escondió todo eso tan pronto como Ewon le miró otra vez, sin embargo él sabía que no había nada que podía esconderle al omega, pero él no hizo ningún comentario y más bien, pegó la mano contra el vidrio en el mismo lugar donde la suya reposaba. –¿Ya saben que eres alérgico a las nueces? ¿Qué odias el mango? –le preguntó, y Mookyul asintió con una sonrisa.

Ese era su omega, su pareja, su compañero. Quien se preocupaba hasta morir, quien le cuidaba con ese empeño que ahora reconocía como el instinto de un gestante de proteger a su alfa y a sus crías. –No te preocupes más, Zorro Jung… estaré bien. Dicen que esta mierda es natural y no se siente tan terrible como lo pintan. –mintió, pero por los ojos entrecerrados de Ewon, el alfa dedujo que sabía que mentía.

-Toma agua. ¿Sí? –le dijo otra vez.

-No te escucho, Zorro. –contestó, pegando la frente al vidrio.

-Es en serio, Jefe… tienes que hidratarte.

-No escucho ni una sola palabra. –siguió para fastidiarle.

-¡Jefe! –exclamó y para Mookyul, eso era mucho mejor. Ver que ese fuego no se había extinguido. Debió leérsele en la cara, en la sonrisa que no pudo esconder y su hermoso Zorro sonrió también, acercándose más al vidrio mientras luchaba por seguir envuelto en su edredón azul y no despegar la mano del vidrio.

-Lo siento por interrumpir, par de tórtolos. –dijo Matt que continuaba mirándoles. –pero ya es hora.

Ewon dio un saltito, reflejando que al igual que Mookyul, él también había olvidado que Matt estaba adentro. –Doc… ¿Nos podrías dar un momento? –dijo Ewon, casi avergonzado, aunque había algo en él… ese aire de misterio que le envolvía cuando iba a hacer alguna clase de locura.

Matt pareció no comprender al principio, pero desapareció rápidamente después de decirle a Ewon que se apresure. Cuando la puerta se cerró, como si el omega lo hubiese coreografiado, le miró con los ojos firmes y las mejillas rosadas, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si estuviesen a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez.

Abrió los dedos que sostenían el edredón en su lugar, haciendo que caiga a sus pies como un lago azul. Pateó las pantuflas del hospital y siseó al sentir la baldosa fría. Mookyul quiso preguntar qué hacía, pero estaba demasiado embrujado para hacerlo.

Después le dio la espalda, por un segundo el alfa entró en pánico, creyendo estúpidamente que se iba pero Ewon llevó sus manos hacia atrás.

 _Oh, rayos…_ fue lo último que hubo en su mente antes de apagarse y ver cómo el omega luchaba contra los nudos de la delgada prenda que le cubría.

Y ésta se abrió.

Los contornos de Ewon bailaron sinuosamente, sus músculos firmes debajo de una piel blanca y suave danzaron en su espalda mientras el omega devolvía los brazos a su forma natural.

Como si un escritor reescribiera el pánico de unos instantes atrás, la misma porción de piel que había visto prohibidamente ahora se le mostraba con libertad. Los mismos lunares, la misma planicie dividida por la columna de Ewon que desembocaba en las nuevas curvas del omega… o las que por fin tenían oportunidad de expresarse naturalmente.

Su trasero ahora era… delicioso.

No había otra forma de llamarlo. La delgada cintura se curvaba convexamente en amplias caderas, en suaves y maduros glúteos que dibujaban sombras en la parte trasera de sus muslos. Que ponían dos hoyuelos en su espalda baja… que quería apretar y masajear hasta dejarlo rojo como un fruto prohibido.

-… Zorro… -gimió contra el cristal, su aliento plasmado sobre éste como neblina ahora.

Estaba literalmente _salivando_ , muriendo de hambre al tenerlo al frente sin poderle tocar. Sintió que su propia bata incomodaba, raspaba sobre su piel y se la arrancó de alguna manera dejándose a sí mismo tan desnudo como su omega se presentaba frente a él.

-Jefe… no puedo… no… -dijo el omega al notar que Mookyul se desnudaba, que gruñía y arañaba el cristal con una mano mientras que con la otra se acariciaba…

-Lo sé, Ewon… lo sé… -respondió el alfa, sin embargo no paró de acariciarse. -… solo mirar… solo quiero mirar… muéstrame…

Temblando con un poco de miedo persistente, Ewon se giró. Miró a los ojos a Mookyul, se convenció de que ese alfa no era _él_. Que esos ojos verdes eran del hombre que amaba, que le había llevado a un placer tan pleno que bordeaba en el dolor miles de veces. Que había puesto su vida entera a sus pies y por fin, sin pensarlo más, dejó caer la tela que le cubría dejándole desnudo como una cría frente a él.

Mookyul gruñó, apretó ambos puños y meció sus caderas… Ewon era perfecto. No había porción de él que no adorara, que no le haría desear ponerse de rodillas y alabar a quien sea que había creado tan sublime ser. Sus pezones rosados estaban apretados por el frío, sus costillas eran más visibles de lo que le agradaba por el peso que había perdido pero todo seguía tan hermoso como lo recordaba. El tono de su piel, ya libre de moretones, la forma de sus largas piernas, el nido rubio de sus vellos púbicos que acunaban su miembro y sus testículos.

-… te deseo… te deseo tanto… -dijo él, ahora cayendo a los pies del omega literalmente, no siendo capaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas ya.

Ewon miró con fascinación cómo 189 centímetros de alfa en frenesí se ponía a su merced. Cómo Mookyul temblaba y gruñía con su miembro furiosamente rojo en una de sus manos. Los ojos verdes del alfa cambiaron, se oscurecieron hasta parecer negros, la excitación llevándole al límite.

… Y Ewon lo sintió…

El vínculo entre ellos era débil pero existía… y a través de él Ewon sintió cada milímetro de desesperación y lujuria que provocaba en el alfa. Así, desnudos el uno frente al otro, parecía que todos los velos se habían caído, los sentimientos fluían entrecortadamente pero se sentían…

Se sentían peligrosamente intensos.

-Ewon…Ewon… -murmuraba Mookyul, totalmente perdido en un mundo caliente y borroso. El omega lo sintió…

Y lo que no había ocurrido desde hace un mes comenzó a ocurrir.

El alfa vio sorprendido cómo Ewon comenzaba a llenarse, su miembro apareciendo tímidamente a través de su prepucio y los abdominales contrayéndose con el esfuerzo de mantenerse cuerdo, de no perder el control, de fijarse a un placer inesperado provocado por el alfa que le amaba.

- _Mi omega_. –dijo sin poder resistirlo, admirándole aún de rodillas y contra el vidrio. –tócate… para mí… tócate para tu alfa…

Ewon gimió sin ser capaz de detener lo que sentía.

Era tan parecido a lo que había sentido en _aquel_ momento… pero tan diferente a la vez. El peso del comando de un alfa le aceleró el corazón pero forzó a su mente a reconocer que era por excitación, no por miedo. Que era por _Alfa_ , por Mookyul.

Dejó que su omega interior comandara sus músculos y sus huesos, que reinara sobre sus acciones y reacciones y él estaba más que complacido al someterse a la orden (más bien súplica) de su alfa.

Y comenzó, suavemente llevando un dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su longitud. Tembló… no se había tocado para nada más que para limpiarse hasta ahora, no había tenido ninguna clase de deseo pero no había tenido a Mookyul de rodillas frente a él.

Ahora era diferente…

Siguió así, él con su ritmo lánguido y caricias somnolientas hasta estar completamente erguido, Mookyul bufando como un toro, acariciándose furiosamente.

-Muéstrame… _muéstrame._ –dijo el alfa, totalmente engullido ahora por la neblina del frenesí, inconsciente de que siquiera había hablado.

Ewon entendió perfectamente y comenzó a temblar otra vez al entender qué era lo que Mookyul quería ver. Otra vez respiró, se tranquilizó como Matt le había enseñado antes de girarse nuevamente.

-Oh… Zorro Jung… por favor… por favor… -suplicó el alfa desde su reverencial posición cuando Ewon obedeció y lentamente se inclinaba…

Y después se presentó.

-Rayos… ¡Rayos! –exclamó sintiendo la corriente de placer que apaciguaba el calor que sentía por el frenesí. Qué no daría por romper ese vidrio, por montar a Ewon salvajemente, por sentir ese voluminoso trasero temblando cada vez que su cadera le golpeaba… El omega, al sentir la fuerte reacción de Mookyul y dejándose llevar por sus propios instintos, llevó una mano atrás y agarró una de sus nalgas para dejarle ver…

 _“Estoy mojándome… Alfa… me mojo por ti”_ dijo su omega interior dentro de su mente y era verdad. No era tanto como en su celo, pero definitivamente su entrada se glaseaba con fluidos nuevos y totalmente extraños para él.

-Ewon… -dijo el alfa gravemente al notarlo… -Es-estás…

-No lo digas… -le pidió el omega, sintiéndose avergonzado. –Solo mira y cállate.

Si algo necesitó para acabar, entonces fue ese comando. Ewon le hablaba con autoridad y su autocontrol se rompió en ese instante.

Bombeó contra su mano más rápido, gritó y luchó por no cerrar los ojos y perderse del regalo que Ewon le hacía.

Pero ese orgasmo solo desencadenó una cadena de ellos… siguió mojando de semen el piso una y otra vez hasta que sintió la necesidad de apretarse en la base.

-¡Zorro! –exclamó cuando sintió su nudo hincharse, lo apretó y continuó eyaculando una y otra y otra vez.

-¡Mnngh! –gimió Ewon cuando el placer transmitido por su fantasmal vínculo le llegó. Siguió respirando, continuó atándose a lo que Mookyul le hacía sentir incluso sin tocarle y llegó al orgasmo así, con los sonidos de su alfa en frenesí atrás, manchando de fluidos la bata en el piso y contrayéndose a los ojos de su alfa que, totalmente exhausto y rendido, se sostenía el nudo por la base y jadeaba en el piso.

Tembloroso, Ewon miró a Mookyul así, vulnerable y fuera de sí mientras anudaba en su mano. Se dio un momento para mirarle concienzudamente, meterse en la cabeza la idea de Mookyul, del placer y la necesidad que sentía por él. De la parte que le hacía un alfa también, su nudo grueso y húmedo y que lucía extraño en un miembro que había conocido íntimamente durante años, cómo lo transformaba, cómo la parte primitiva dentro de él admiraba y contemplaba el deseo de sentirlo enterrado dentro de él.

Sí… Matt tenía razón.

Aquí estaba su deseo sexual, no lo había perdido y ciertamente no lo había perdido por Mookyul. No se sentía temeroso ni sucio ni insignificante.

Estaba en paz… sentía esperanza.

Finalmente recogió la bata donde sus fluidos de omega habían caído, se limpió los que se secaban en su mano y los que se enfriaban en su trasero. Se acercó al cubículo de doble puerta donde asumía que depositarían la comida de Mookyul y, obscenamente y con un sentimiento de apropiación, dejó la bata sucia adentro.

Golpeó el cristal y Mookyul dio un salto.

-Zorrito… -le dijo sonriendo, muy perdido en las endorfinas que corrían a través de su torrente sanguíneo. –Gracias…

-Te dejo algo allí… -contestó Ewon, sin poder evitar sonreír mientras se envolvía en su edredón otra vez. –Te estaré esperando, Jefe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero actualizar el otro capítulo tan pronto lo edite y escriba el siguiente. Los quiero! gracias por su paciencia.


	17. Capítulo diecisiete: Totalmente invadido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :) Creo que todos nos alegramos de que este capítulo finalmente esté colgado :)  
> Disfruten y muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.

Al día siguiente, Ewon salió del manto del sueño tan pronto como la enfermera hizo su ronda de las 6 am. Le preguntó cómo se sentía, le tomó los signos vitales rápidamente ahora que ya no había estado conectado a ninguna maquina desde hace cuatro días y anotó cada pequeño detalle.

Era raro, hacer todo esto sin Mookyul. Era raro despertarse sin él, verle mal acomodado en el sillón reclinable y roncando por la mala postura. Era raro no sentir su aroma de café y azafrán y almizcle ni oír la ducha y la máquina de afeitar minutos después.

Sin mucho más que hacer, el omega se levantó, vació su vejiga y solo cuando se encontró desnudo, pensó en lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Se ruborizó profundamente por ello pero antes de tiritar por el frío de invierno, se metió en la ducha y limpió su cuerpo rápida y maquinalmente.

Justo mientras se cepillaba los dientes mientras oía las noticias matutinas en la televisión tratando de no pensar en Mookyul ni en sí mismo ni en lo que había hecho frente a él (no era como si fuese la primera vez que le daba un show erótico al Jefe, pero ciertamente era algo que no esperaba de sí mismo tan pronto después de _aquello_ ) la tormenta de naranjas enconfitadas del aroma de Jiho llegó mezclándose con el aroma de una nueva cría y delicioso, glorioso café de la cafetería que Ewon amaba.

-¡Traje desayuno! –anunció el omega mientras se quitaba las orejeras, el gorro de lana, el abrigo de casimir, la bufanda y los guantes una vez estando adentro. –Pero déjame correr las persianas un poco, esas arpías enfermeras… son iguales a las del otro hospital, ¿Sabes? Me matarán si se enteran que te traje café, aunque no sé qué hay de malo en darte algo de comida decente. Muero de hambre, no tienes ni idea de lo que es levantarse a las cuatro y media y dejar que un bebé te succione la vida por los pezones. ¡Por Dios Ewon, ponte algo encima! ¿No te mueres de frío? –exclamó cuando dejó de hablar y hablar y reparó en su presencia en el baño.

-Tengo algo encima. –le dijo señalando su toalla.

-Eso no es nada. –replicó otro omega, un poco colorado y buscando en el pequeño armario donde Ewon tenía una pequeña colección de pijamas que las enfermeras le dejaban usar si no era día de tomografías. Lo cual era cada dos días, como fue ayer. –maldito, solo mírate, hace unos días parecías un cadáver y ahora estás tan caliente como siempre, aunque ya quiero que te crezca el cabello. Aquí, ponte esto.

Ciertamente, la maternidad le había golpeado a su amigo como un tren, incluso le pasó ropa interior.

Desnudarse ante Jiho era tan natural como hacerlo frente a un perrito, así que se quitó la toalla sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo que el pequeño omega diera un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡No se encogió! –dijo después, abriendo los ojos de par en par mirándole entre las piernas y Ewon trató de no ahogarse con su propia saliva. –¡Y tienes un trasero enorme ahora!

Matt y Jiho eran refrescantes por comentarios como esos. No sabía cómo, pero ambos tenían la suficiente buena intuición para saber cuándo hacer algún comentario hilarante por su nueva vida y cuando cerrar la boca. –Algo bueno tenía que salir de esto, ¿No crees? –respondió mientras se vestía, afortunadamente podía ir a atacar el desayuno que Jiho le había traído directamente sin secarse el cabello. Bueno, no había mucho que secar, se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo notando cómo el rubio oscuro de las raíces de las nuevas hebras emergían y cubrían todo su cráneo excepto en la roja cicatriz del costado.

Cuando sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, también deseó que el cabello ya le creciera y cubriera la cicatriz física del “evento”.

Lástima que no había nada mundano con lo que cubrir las cicatrices que aún sangraban en su interior.

-Vamos, Ewon, ¡Tengo hambre! –exclamó Jiho, notando que Ewon se miraba en el espejo con ojos tristes. Estuvo a punto de insistir otra vez pero Ewon negó con su cabeza sutilmente, respiró un par de veces y apagó la luz del baño. Solo cuando vio que se sentó en el sillón donde generalmente tenía las terapias con su psiquiatra y tomó la tasa de café, Jiho se relajó, haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo está Namgi? –preguntó inmediatamente Ewon como lo había hecho las veces que Jiho encontraba tiempo para visitarle.

-Ese niño está loco… loco y hambriento. –respondió y Ewon sonrió. –Solo se va a dormir cuando enciendo la aspiradora y solo ensucia el pañal tan pronto como le quito uno… o cuando estoy en medio de cambiárselo.

-Qué asqueroso. –dijo Ewon arrugando la respingada nariz y Jiho le sacó la lengua.

-No tienes ni idea. –el omega siguió hablando más sobre su hijo, la diatriba tomándole por lo menos quince minutos más mientras Ewon olía con deleite su café y devoraba el sándwich en pan de centeno con filete salteado, brotes de alfalfa y aguacate.

-¿Y Dohoon? –preguntó después Ewon… y el buen ánimo de Jiho tropezó.

-Es complicado. –respondió Jiho. –Está avergonzado por lo que sucedió cuando se enteró de que eres un omega y le veo muy poco… creo que… ¿Estamos no oficialmente separados? No lo sé… una mierda como esa…

-Maldito inmaduro. –comentó Ewon furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a abandonar a Jiho con un bebé recién nacido? –Le llamaré después.

-No Ewon… Dohoon ya es un niño grande, ¿Sabes? No tienes por qué regañarle cada vez que se comporta como un gilipollas.

-Sí, pero…

-No peros. –le calló el omega. –tú tienes que concentrarte en tu tratamiento. Y por cierto, ¿Dónde está ese caliente pedazo de carne que es tu psiquiatra?

Ewon rio y rodó los ojos. –Matt, Jiho… se llama Matt, recuérdalo cuando le veas hoy en la tarde y no te quedes con la boca abierta como la última vez.

-¡Es que está muy bueno! –replicó sin bochorno.

-Sí, y también le gustan los alfas peludos o de mediana edad. –le respondió. –hace poco oí a una de las enfermeras que Matt estaba almorzando con un técnico de radiología. Ese hombre es gigante, Jiho, en serio.

Ambos rieron, un poco colorados y con sobredosis de café, más que seguro. Matt era el tema favorito de conversación de prácticamente todo el hospital. -¿No te lo has imaginado? –preguntó finalmente Jiho, secándose los ojos.

-Sé que no debo preguntar pero... ¿Imaginar qué?

-A ellos dos. –dijo el omega con los ojos dorados abiertos ampliamente y tapándose la boca. –a Mookyul y a Matt, consintiéndote a la vez.

-¡Jiho por Dios! –exclamó cuando la imagen se metió en su cabeza. –Te conté lo que sucedió con ese omega y ya llegamos a la conclusión de que, me guste o no, soy demasiado posesivo para tener un trío.

-Pero esta vez sería diferente. –refutó el otro omega. –Serían dos alfas para ti.

-Nah. –respondió con desdén. –la fantasía es estéticamente placentera pero Matt estaría demasiado entusiasmado por… hacerlo con Mookyul. Muy entusiasmado para mi gusto. –murmuró mientras se escondía detrás del café.

-Eres un aburrido. –le dijo Jiho, haciendo pucheros. –De eso se tratan las fantasías, no deben tener lógica. –y se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras Ewon veía claramente como las mejillas de su amigo se coloreaban más y más.

-¡Déjalo ya, pervertido! –le reclamó Ewon mientras le lanzaba un pedazo de pan. Jiho rio.

-“Estéticamente placentero” sí claro. –fue lo último que comentó Jiho antes de preguntarle por Mookyul y fue su turno de sonrojarse. -¿¡Ya lo hicieron!? –gritó al notar su reacción.

-No… -respondió nuevamente escondiéndose detrás de la tasa del café. –o no lo sé… fue extraño…

Cuando Jiho le exigió los detalles como si el futuro del mundo dependiese de ello, Ewon le contó lo básico, aunque eso fue suficiente para hacerle vibrar de una manera familiar hasta encoger los dedos de los pies dentro de sus pantuflas.

Jiho, al final de oír el resumen, le brillaban los ojos. -¿Qué sucede, Jiho? –preguntó Ewon, consternado.

-Nada, nada… -respondió mientras se secaba los ojos con las mangas del jersey gris que traía puesto. Ewon le miró intensamente, ahora exigiéndole que explique sus lágrimas. –es que… no creí que fuera tan rápido… Ewon, estabas… como perdido, no sé como decirlo pero tenía miedo… de que algún día te vayas y no regreses al mundo real y sé que es egoísta pero ¿Qué sería de mí entonces? Eres el único que me entiende... y todo habría sido mi culpa, todo-

-Calla, Jiho, ¿Qué clase de sinsentido estás diciendo? –le interrumpió Ewon. –Lo que sucedió… no fue culpa de nadie más que de quien lo hizo… también cometí un error al no sincerarme con Mookyul antes y ahora tendré que lidiar con las consecuencias de ese error toda mi vida… Yo te pedí que no se lo dijeras, ¿Está bien? Tan solo estabas siendo un buen amigo al guardar mi secreto.

Jiho se calló, dejó que las palabras de Ewon le quitaran algo de la culpa que cargaba… de cierta forma su amigo tenía razón pero… pero…

Estaba en su viaje de auto-compasión y culpa cuando sintió la incomodidad de Ewon más que verla. –¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó después de notar que Ewon empalidecía y después enverdecía…

-Sí, solo… dame un momento… -respondió Ewon mientras respiraba profundamente, alzaba la cabeza y dejaba el café en la mesilla de centro. Finalmente, sea lo que sea contra lo que Ewon estaba luchando no pudo hacerlo más y saltó de su asiento como un resorte, llegando a duras penas al retrete y vomitando violentamente.

Él mismo sintió náuseas mientras su amigo vaciaba su estómago, aunque se quedó quieto como una estatua en su sillón con las manos temblorosas. Finalmente no pudo más y se levantó, acarició la espalda de Ewon mientras él daba arcadas sin tener nada más que devolver y bajó la palanca para eliminar el desayuno medio digerido de su amigo.

No se oía nada después, solo el sonido del tanque del baño llenándose hasta parar, ambos mirando la porcelana con una intensidad absurda.

Ewon no podía reaccionar, se había metido en una burbuja de negación con respecto a _éste_ escenario. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, se sentía entumecido y amortiguado tanto física como emocionalmente…

-Seguramente… comiste muy rápido. –trató Jiho.

Ewon explotó. –No me insultes al decirme esa estupidez, Jiho. –dijo con veneno en su voz, el buen humor con el que había despertado totalmente evaporado ahora. –no creas que soy un idiota al creer que después de… después de que me violara cuando estaba en celo… que no pude haber quedado embarazado. ¡No soy un maldito retardado! ¡No! ¡No, Jiho!

Siguió gritando, furioso y sin control. ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué todo tenía que ser tan doloroso! ¡Maldito sea! ¡Maldito sea por haberle hecho eso!

Jiho le abrazó con la misma ternura con la que abrazaba a su bebé mientras Ewon se mecía y gritaba y lloraba sin control con saliva escapándose de la boca y la cara contorsionada por dolor. -¡Quítamelo, Jiho! ¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡No quiero esta cosa dentro de mí! –suplicó el omega, aferrándose a su amigo desesperadamente.

Después de todo, de nada había servido todo el esfuerzo que no solo él había puesto para avanzar en su recuperación. Ni noches en vela de Mookyul, ni la sangre que Ewon sabía que él y los otros muchachos ahora tenían en sus manos. Ni el que Matt haya cruzado el mundo solo para hablar con él. Ni que Jiho deje a su bebé de tan tierna edad para hacerle compañía. Nada había servido. Ese _monstruo_ le había dejado el peor recordatorio de su tortura. Le había dejado una parte de él dentro de sí.

La pesadilla era real, tangible… no podía negarse que había pasado. Tenía en el seno la férrea prueba de que aquella pesadilla era muy real.

-Ya, ya… shhh… -le tranquilizaba Jiho, acariciándole y dejando que Ewon siguiera llorando. Evaluó la situación como el psiquiatra de Ewon le había enseñado y concluyó que no era necesario afianzar a Ewon a la realidad… no estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico o un episodio disociativo…

Estaba profunda y completamente furioso y triste, indignado y seguía sintiéndose alienado y violado… quién no se sentiría así en esas circunstancias.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que Ewon no tuviese uno de sus episodios, así que actuó rápido y sacó su móvil del pantalón. Escribió un mensaje a Matt.

_“Tienes que venir. Ahora.”_

***

-Sí… justo ahí… ¡Más! ¡Ahh!

Cuando supo que iba a ir a un país asiático, Matt no estaba seguro de que… la anatomía masculina local fuese lo suficientemente grande como para satisfacerle.

Pero Hwang estaba más que dotado como para hacer que Matt descarte rápidamente su prejuicio de que el paquete de los chicos de ojos rasgados es pequeño. El alfa era masivamente grande, lo sentía hasta en el estómago y esa manera de tomarle por las caderas y estrellárselas contra la suya sin ninguna consideración…

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, cielos!

Siempre había sido un poco ruidoso cuando realmente estaba sintiéndolo, pero con Hwang la experiencia de ser follado duro, largo y tendido era…

-¡AHH!

Sí, eso.

Justo un instante después de haber sentido cómo Hwang salía de él y se quitaba el condón, su celular sonó. Era solo un mensaje, pero nadie más que Se-Jun, Harry y el grupo de apoyo de Ewon tenían el número que usaba en Corea.

-Oh… deja eso. –le dijo Hwang mientras cruzaba una pierna por su cintura, Matt se deleitó con la sensación húmeda de su miembro contra su espalda. –me dijiste que era tu día libre.

-Nunca dije que fuese mi día libre. –dijo Matt intentando zafarse del abrazo del otro alfa. –solo dije que hoy tenía la mañana libre.

-Da igual… no contestes. –dijo Hwang remilgosamente.

-Tengo que. –contestó Matt alcanzando su celular y abriendo el mensaje de Jiho. –Tengo que irme.

-Matt… me dijiste-

-Lo siento, Hwang, en serio. Tienes que soltarme. –el otro alfa cedió con muy poco entusiasmo y cuando Matt se levantó, se dio un poco de tiempo para mirar la amplitud de piel bronceada y músculos palpitantes de Hwang, su cabello negro y corto, ojos grises como el acero.

Qué lástima no poder cabalgar su miembro y tener un par de orgasmos más, esta vez mirando cómo sus ojos rasgados se cerraban por el placer y su boca se abría para gritar su nombre. Dejándolo atrás sin realmente quería salir de allí, Matt finalmente se metió en la ducha para limpiarse brevemente el lubricante del trasero y su propio semen del abdomen. Se vistió con jeans y un polo rápidamente y cuando salió, Hwang ya no estaba en la cama pero el departamento ahora olía deliciosamente a café.

Siguió el rastro mientras se secaba el cabello y encontró a Hwang, muy desnudo y parcialmente erecto en la cocina mientras tomaba una taza de café. –Me imaginé que querrías un poco.

-Oh, sí. –dijo mientras se relamía los labios y miraba el miembro de Hwang. Claro que quería no solo un poco sino _todo_ de eso pero Hwang, en lugar de forzarle a arrodillarse frente a él y cachetearle la cara con su pene, le sirvió una tasa de humeante café.

Un poco avergonzado por dejar que su lujuria le dominara, prefirió concentrarse en el sabor de su bebida y mordisquear una tostada. –Ese mensaje… ¿Es por Ewon?

Matt detuvo la taza a medio camino hacia su boca y asintió. –Si vas a preguntar algo, es mejor que te lo ahorres, no puedo decirte nada sobre mi paciente.

-Lo sé, Matt… es solo… que me preocupa. Ewon me preocupa.

Hwang le había dicho que habían sido compañeros de orfanato, que Ewon siempre parecía ser un niño perfecto cuya única dificultad era ser huérfano. También notó que Hwang quizá había estado un poco enamorado del omega en ese tiempo.

-Estamos cuidando de él. ¿Sí? –le dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba su taza en el lavaplatos. –No te olvides de cerrar con llave.

-Está bien, neoyorquino paranoico, y por cierto, lleva un abrigo, es posible que hoy comience a nevar.

 _“Oh, corazón, no te inquietes...”_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Hwang era más que un par de ojos bonitos y un gran paquete, era un hombre dulce pero lo que menos quería era enamorarse así que se puso calcetines, zapatos y haciendo caso a lo que el alfa le dijo, se puso el abrigo negro más grande y caliente que había traído consigo y salió en rumbo a Cheil.

***

_Siempre había odiado que el Zorro trabajara tanto. Yara Morgan, la jefa australiana de Ewon, era implacable, una alfa de color, seguramente descendiente de los aborígenes australianos, alta y bien vestida que tenía en sus manos todo el poder financiero de la cadena de hoteles Shilla y las pelotas (figurativamente, o sino ya estuviese muerta) del Zorro en sus manos._

_Cuando Ewon se probó como un buen estratega financiero, la alfa le adoptó como su mano derecha y desde hace dos años, Ewon trabajaba frenéticamente, sin embargo el Zorro tenía un gusto masoquista por no dormir y agotarse hasta tal punto que la propia Yara llamaba a Mookyul para que fuese a recoger a un desmayado Ewon de la oficina._

_Eso disminuyó el tiempo que pasaban juntos drásticamente, dejándoles con un total de una tarde juntos por semana._

_Pero ahora era un día histórico. Ahora Mookyul apreciaba las bondades del trabajo de Ewon por primera vez._

_Había algo extraño al pisar un inmueble que jamás había sido usado. Lo había experimentado en varias ocasiones pero ahora era la primera vez que entraba a un resort enteramente nuevo, la nueva joya del grupo de hoteles ubicada en la isla de Jeju que había abierto exclusivamente para los altos directivos de la división coreana de la cadena Shilla lo cual hacía un grupo selecto de quince personas esparcidas en un hotel con espacio para miles._

_Era como tener un palacio enteramente para ellos._

_La idea era probarlo todo, los tiempos de respuesta, el sistema de registro y salida y la calidad de servicio, por lo que todo el personal necesario para atenderles estaba totalmente capacitado y equipado para hacerlo._

_Y tenían cuatro días enteros a la mitad de julio para disfrutar de la maravillosa royal suite que Ewon había escogido para ellos._

_El Zorro, con mucho orgullo por haber conseguido construir un nuevo hotel en Corea para su empresa, le tomó de la mano cuando bajaron del auto._

_-Déjale las llaves al valet. –le dijo Ewon. –Ellos se encargarán de todo, ven, Jefe._

_Entonces se dejó arrastrar por su Zorro por el hermoso y lujoso lugar con empedrado blanco y palmeras ornamentales por doquier hasta que llegaron a la recepción. Ewon saludó con familiaridad al atractivo omega allí sentado y bromeó mientras pedían sus llaves._

_-Los arquitectos y paisajistas hicieron un buen trabajo. –comentó Ewon mientras recorrían la recepción con una ventana gigante que dejaba ver el mar de un color azul cobalto en el plano más lejano, las sillas y mesas de playa de color blanco que casi se confundían con la arena, el verdor de las plantas moteado con un vivo amarillo de los tulipanes regados por doquier._

_-Cambié de parecer a último minuto y nos reservé una cabaña, Jefe. –dijo mientras siguió empujándolo. –está a unos minutos de camino desde aquí pero es… más privado._

_-Eso suena a que el bebé Zorrito quiere hacer travesuras. –le susurró a su amante en el oído y Ewon en lugar de negarlo como siempre lo hacía, tan solo se sonrojó profundamente y siguió llevándole por un camino con el mismo empedrado que atravesaba la zona del spa, del jacuzzi al aire libre, las grandes piscinas custodiadas por mullidos sillones y canchas de tennis._

_No dijeron nada más hasta abandonar los edificios que eran el hotel en sí y comenzaban a penetrar la zona de cabañas, cada una custodiada por más vegetación para darles privacidad._

_Finalmente llegaron a una elegante y pequeña construcción con ventanas en las cuatro paredes, tres de las cuales eran pequeñas y la cuarta un enorme ventanal con vista hacia dos sillones reclinables, perfectos para sentarse a leer y broncearse mientras veían el mar._

_Incluso desde allí, Mookyul ya podía ver la lujosa cama minimalista llena de almohadones. El alfa miró a Ewon con los ojos entrecerrados. –No sabía que tenías un fetiche exhibicionista escondido allí, Zorrito._

_-Tonto. –le respondió, con las mejillas coloradas por algo que sabía que era más que el sol de pleno verano o la vergüenza. –las ventanas se polarizan._

_-¿Sabes? –le dijo, ahora deteniéndolo y abrazándolo, juntando sus cuerpos desde el pecho hasta las rodillas. –quisiera que vean todo lo que va a pasar allí en unos instantes._

_-No comiences. –le reprendió Ewon pero Mookyul no le hizo caso y continuó._

_-Quisiera que vean tu largo cuerpo temblando mientras te acaricio lentamente… -continuó contra su oído. –deseo meter la cabeza entre tus piernas, que me jales el cabello y que te tenses como una cuerda, que todos jadeen cuando me vean llevándote al orgasmo._

_-… Para ya… -murmuró el Zorro, tratando de esconder su rostro sonrojado en el cuello de Mookyul._

_-Quiero que te admiren en tu estado más hermoso y primitivo, Zorrito Jung. –continuó a pesar de que estaba seguro que Ewon le haría pagar de alguna manera o de otra. –quiero que te adoren como a un dios cuando vean tu energía y tu pasión… cuando te vean montándome salvajemente, robando cada gota de placer de mí…_

_Las últimas palabras, Mookyul las dijo un poco mareado ya que la salinidad del mar y del sudor de Ewon se entremezclaban con el inesperado olor de almendras de su Zorro. Y no solo eso. Sentía el pecho de Ewon subir y bajar con un ritmo errático, sus pezones bastante visibles a través de la delgada camiseta celeste que usaba, y, que el infierno se congele, la tímida erección que podía sentir contra su propia entrepierna. Pero lo que le rompió fueron las siguientes palabras de su Zorro._

_-Solo se roba lo que no se permite tener… -susurró ahora con esos labios rojos y llenos. –Y cada pedazo de ti es mío._

_Antes de perder al atrevido y audaz Ewon que raras veces aparecía, Mookyul le levantó hasta que el Zorro pudo enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y el alfa hizo el resto del camino alternando entre besarle y cuidar de no caerse._

_-¿Quieres que te folle, Zorrito? ¿Así, frente a cualquiera que pueda pasar? –le dijo obscenamente mientras le tiraba en la cama con brusquedad._

_-Solo hazlo ya. –comandó Ewon, apretándole los talones contra la espalda como un amo con su caballo._

_Y eso le puso a mil por hora. No habían tenido sexo penetrativo en casi dos semanas, el trabajo demasiado pesado para hacer algo más que bañarse, lavarse los dientes y dormir. Y él también reconoció esa ansia en Ewon._

_Le encantaba, adoraba sentirse deseado. Amaba que su Zorro quiera esto tanto como él._

_Y le gustaba aún más cuando Ewon lo admitía, lo exigía con uñas en su piel, lo gritaba sin inhibirse._

_Mookyul no era hombre que no cumpliese sus palabras y cuando tuvo a Ewon desnudo debajo de él, gozó de su pareja con los rayos del sol de la playa sobre él, el aroma de naturaleza y coco envolviéndose con sus almizcladas fragancias sexuales, los gemidos de su Zorro haciéndoles competencia a los sonidos de animales desconocidos que se mecían y colgaban de las palmeras._

_-Dame… un segundo… -suplicó Ewon después de haber sido víctima del ataque oral más intenso en mucho tiempo y haber tenido dos orgasmos arrebatadores._

_-Vas a tener que suplicar mejor. –gruñó el alfa aun sosteniendo las caderas de Ewon contra el colchón y con el dulce sabor del semen de su beta en la boca. Comenzó a arrastrarse como un reptil sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de su Zorro con la clara intención de torturar aquellos pezones que le llamaban con su rosado hechizo._

_-No… -gimió Ewon por lo bajo, metiendo sus largos dedos en su melena y alejándole de ellos. –Ponte un condón… -ordenó el Zorro con sus ojos azules destellando algo salvaje y delicioso. Mookyul obedeció, complaciente, alargando una mano hacia el lugar donde había dejado el lubricante que había usado para abrir a Ewon mientras le daba sexo oral. También había sacado los odiados condones, sabiendo que era rara la ocasión en la que Ewon se dejaba tomar sin un preservativo y había aprendido por las malas que tenía que obedecer al Zorro en ese asunto… en todos los asuntos, si era sincero._

_Pero eso no importó, nunca importaba cuando Ewon le miraba así, ni cuando le sonreía pícaramente antes de hacerle acostarse mientras él mismo le ponía el condón._

_-¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme un novio tan pervertido? –se quejó Ewon en tono de mofa cuando notó que Mookyul se lamía los labios mientras recorría el cuerpo de Ewon con los ojos de arriba abajo. –Siempre pones esa cara seria o esa sonrisa aterradora para todo el mundo… pero cuando sabes que estoy a punto de dejarte entrar en mí, pones la cara de un niño frente a una dulcería._

_-Zorro… -gruñó el alfa con falsa furia, pero Ewon comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él, acariciando su miembro con el canal entre sus nalgas y rasguñándole los hombros como sabía que le gustaba que lo hiciera. -… por favor… -terminó gimiendo, temiendo terminar sin siquiera haber entrado._

_Ewon, oh, torturador como era cuando ya había tenido su placer y podía juguetear con su desesperación, desmontó sus caderas y le miró con ojos seductoramente entrecerrados durante un momento. –Tendrás que suplicar mejor que eso._

_Cuando Mookyul se sintió tan frustrado que hizo ademán de levantarse e ir por ese trasero él mismo, y un poco ofendido por tener sus propias palabras cacheteándole de regreso, Ewon no lo permitió y le empujó con una mano en su pecho._

_Lo volvió a montar, pero esta vez al revés._

_-Cielos… -exclamó sin realmente querer hacerlo pero eso era lo que veía. O tal vez era el infierno, no lo sabía, pero aquella criatura que se mecía sobre su hinchada hombría no era de este mundo._

_Era hermoso mirar a Ewon así, aunque un poco aterrador. Le asustaba que alguien tuviese tanto poder sobre él, le asustaba que esto pudiese terminar..._

_-¿Disfrutando de la vista, Jefe? –dijo Ewon, un poco jadeante, pero mirándolo con sorna sobre su hombro. Mookyul dio un gruñido animalesco mientras veía la entrada de Ewon brillando por el lubricante, roja por la excitación y guiñándole obscenamente, la única evidencia que Ewon necesitaba tener algo adentro tanto como Mookyul necesitaba tener algo rodeándole._

_-Ewon…_

_-Sí… sí, Jefe… -confirmó el deseo no vocalizado y lo tomó firmemente con su mano por fin._

_La visión de Ewon abriéndose para darle acogida a su pene y sentir la presión contra su glande, la humedad y los desesperados espasmos hizo que no pudiera dominar sus manos. Ewon era tan caliente, un amante tan inteligente y sintonizado con sus deseos que Mookyul no podía creer su suerte. Era en este instante cuando regresaba al lugar donde quisiera estar durante el resto de sus días que el alfa se sentía plenamente feliz._

_-J-jefe… -gimoteó el beta. -… tan… g-grande…_

_Pero pareció no estar incómodo, y Ewon comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente y subir el ritmo hasta que sentía que Mookyul estaba a punto de acabar para parar abruptamente y comenzar de nuevo._

_-Zorro… sí, sí… -le motivaba Mookyul mientras veía encantado la gracilidad de la espalda de Ewon, cómo su columna se curvaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás con cada movimiento, las rojas y suaves plantas de sus delgados pies cuyos dedos se contraían cada vez que su glande rozaba con su próstata. Finalmente, cuando se sentía a punto de morir si no terminaba, le sostuvo con la cadera elevada unas pulgadas y comenzó a embestir frenéticamente._

_-¡Sí… Jefe, sí! –gritaba Ewon mientras se dejaba invadir a un brutal paso. –más. ¡Más, Jefe!_

_Complaciéndole, Mookyul salió enteramente con la intención de entrar hasta la empuñadura, y sintió…_

_Sintió algo diferente._

_Su miembro se desvió por un lugar desconocido, más suave y naturalmente húmedo. Ewon pareció por fin quebrar todas sus defensas y gritar su placer. Abrió los ojos y vio a su amante, el mismo pero distinto, un Ewon más curvilíneo y suave, un trasero lleno y vibrante. Estaba dentro de la misma abertura, sí, pero dentro de ella había una segunda que…_

_-¡Mookyul! –gritó Ewon en una letanía, y el alfa no pudo hacer mucho, no comprendiendo y comprendiéndolo todo a la vez._

_“Omega” le dijo su primitivo subconsciente y no paró, gozó de ese segundo canal, de la rugosa superficie que le acariciaba más intensamente._

_-¡Alfa! –gritó esa criatura sobre él. -¡Córrete! ¡Dentro de mí!_

_Y eso fue todo… su mundo se derrumbó y se hizo añicos._

***

Mookyul dejó que su cuerpo se destensara con el coctel de feromonas y hormonas y no sabía qué otra cosa que le provocaba anudar dentro del masturbador para alfas. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía con aquel placer a medias que era resultado de un frenesí en solitario, con nada más que recuerdos y fantasías entretejidas que le habían abrumado y consolado todo este tiempo, con una bata manchada del olor de Ewon que ahora era casi imperceptible.

No sabía precisamente cuanto tiempo había estado así, turnándose entre el dolor, la pasión y la furia. Lo que podía sentir es que el cénit de su frenesí había terminado, por fin después de desear a Ewon con tanto anhelo que le hacía llorar.

Como si llevase todo el peso del mundo, el alfa se levantó de la cama, hizo el vergonzoso camino hacia el baño y sacó su flácido miembro del masturbador, cuidando de que todo el contenido caiga en el inodoro y no manche el piso como le había sucedido la primera vez y tuvo que ver cómo un enfermero alfa limpiaba el desastre mientras Mookyul quería morir.

Aquel enfermero que había cuidado de él, un hombre al final de sus cuarenta, le había dicho que todo aquello era natural mientras limpiaba el baño, la cama, los juguetes que había usado (por todos los infiernos, que jodidamente vergonzoso). Le dijo que era un poco raro al ser él un hombre de casi treinta, que había cuidado de su hija alfa de la misma manera cuando ella era adolescente, pero que todo alfa pasaba por cosas así. Que era admirable que lo esté haciendo solo cuando su omega estaba en el piso de arriba. Que le respetaba por eso.

Él no se sentía así, pensó mientras veía su demacrado reflejo, sus ojos febriles, el labio inferior hinchado por tanto mordérselo. Lavando el masturbador él mismo para evitarse la vergüenza de que alguien más lo haga (a la mierda que el enfermero usara guantes, era embarazoso que alguien más que Ewon viese algo tan íntimo), Mookyul sentía esa mezcla de saciedad y odio a sí mismo que se aparecía cuando estaba consciente.

Comenzó a llenar la tina mientras se lavaba los dientes, no tenía recuerdo de haberlo hecho ayer y eso era asqueroso. ¿Pero qué cosa en él no era sucia? Había fantaseado con su omega una y otra vez, había golpeado las paredes, había exclamado su nombre. No le había importado que Ewon no podía tener relaciones, no le habría importado si él habría estado en la misma habitación.

Y eso no le hacía mejor que Gunwoong.

Tratando de olvidar cómo había perdido el control, de cómo se había reducido a una criatura desprovista de razonamiento, Mookyul se metió en el agua y deseó que de la misma manera en la que limpiaba su piel pudiese eliminar el cargo de consciencia de su interior.

Así le encontró el enfermero, el aroma de otro alfa un poco ofensivo a su nariz al aún sentir que deseaba un omega cerca, sin embargo no se movió, no abrió los ojos tampoco, tan solo yació allí, esperando que el enfermero pudiese hacer lo que sea que tenía que hacer y se fuese sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Cómo te sientes, muchacho? –preguntó en su barítona voz.

Maldita sea. –Me duele la jodida muñeca. –respondió áridamente. El alfa mayor solo hizo un evasivo “hmm” mientras seguía haciendo alboroto con algo que estaba arreglando.

-¿Lo sientes todavía? –preguntó nuevamente. Mookyul recordaba que su humor después de un frenesí sin compañía era más agrio de lo acostumbrado y solo porque estaba demasiado cómodo dentro del agua tibia, no hizo algo para callarle de una buena vez.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó de vuelta, sinceramente sin saber de lo que hablaba y abriendo los ojos para ver que el alto hombre que comenzaba a tener canas en las sienes le miraba brevemente antes de quitarle las manchadas sábanas al colchón.

-Es un cosquilleo a la altura del nudo. –Explicó en medio de jadeos por el esfuerzo de desnudar la cama y continuó con esa seriedad médica de la que Mookyul ya estaba harto: -cuando ya no lo sientes o cuando ya no te empalmas, quiere decir que el frenesí ya acabó.

Mookyul estaba seguro de que si pensaba en Ewon un poco más, en su piel y en los rosados lugares de su cuerpo, era imposible que no pudiese erguirse otra vez… de hecho estaba comenzando, notó con fastidio al mirar a su sumergido miembro, pero no podía resistir más fricción.

Notó también que ese cosquilleo del que hablaba el viejo no estaba. –No… creo que ya acabó.

-Sí, opino igual, por el olor.

-Por amor del cielo, cállate. –le pidió Mookyul con el mentón pegado a la barbilla. Sí, era bastante común que los padres cuidaran de sus hijos cuando estaban en celo o en frenesí cuando eran adolescentes, pero ni ese hombre era su padre ni Mookyul era un adolescente… era humillante haber tenido un frenesí de esta manera a estas alturas de su vida.

De todas formas, pareció que el hombre mayor le dio tregua, siguió acomodando y limpiando cosas y cuando por fin se calló, el enfermero entró al baño. –Aquí, ropa limpia, y hay cena en la mesa. Necesitas dormir también así que ve a la cama tan pronto termines.

-Quiero ver a Ewon. –dijo el joven alfa acuchillando al mayor con su verde mirada.

El enfermero no pareció haberse inmutado siquiera. –No, el doctor Beckman ordenó que permanezcas aquí doce horas más después de haber terminado el frenesí.

-Entonces que traigan a mi omega aquí, quiero verle. –exigió testarudamente.

El alfa mayor hizo un gesto que no pudo descifrar pero que le preocupó hasta la médula, sin embargo solo respondió: -Preguntaré. Ya sal de ahí, antes de que te desmayes. –intentó distraerle mientras metía la mano dentro del agua y destapaba el sifón.

-¡Hey! –exclamó indignado al ser tratado nuevamente como un crío.

-Toma esta para tu cabello. –avisó el alfa antes de lanzarle una toalla. –y esta para el resto.

Mookyul decidió salir a pesar de que el enfermero ya se había ido. Una pequeña y rebelde parte de él quería llenar la tina otra vez pero su estómago pensó diferente, así que se secó meticulosamente y se vistió con unos pantaloncillos extremadamente suaves que no rozaban la delicada piel de sus genitales y una camisa blanca de algodón.

Comió vorazmente, agradeciendo que el viejo había pensado en llevarle doble porción, terminó la cerveza fría que le había traído con pocos tragos y sintiéndose placenteramente lleno, limpio y un poco ebrio por el alcohol, se metió en la cama con sábanas frescas y con olor a lavanda.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había quedado profundamente dormido hasta que sintió una mano sacudirle el hombro.

-Mookyul… despierta.

Sobresaltado lo hizo, pasando en un micro segundo de la inconsciencia a la consciencia y siendo asaltado por primera vez en muchos días con un olor diferente al suyo y al del alfa que le atendía. El fresco aroma de Harry intercalado con el de toda su familia, y al final, como una capa externa, el dulce aroma de amaretto de Ewon.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el médico y Mookyul casi no resistió el deseo de rodar los ojos.

Levantándose y rascándose la nuca le respondió: -Cansado… pero quiero ver al Zorro.

El beta le miró sin flaquear, pero con esa expresión que le decía que quería someterse al alfa.

-Habla, Harry… -le ordenó Mookyul, aunque sabía que si Harry no quería hablar no lo haría.

-Ewon ha estado sensible estos días. –dijo con cuidado el doctor. –La náusea matutina comenzó hace cinco días.

Y la suya comenzaba en ese instante como el producto de esa noticia aunque en el fondo, ya se lo esperaba.

Pero tenía una pequeña, muy pequeña esperanza de que… tan solo si la vida les daba un respiro…

-No le hicieron el examen todavía, ¿Verdad?

-No. –respondió el doctor. –Le dijiste a Matt que no lo hiciéramos así que estuvimos esperándote… aunque Jiho ahora dice que puede oler algo extraño en él.

Después de oír eso, Mookyul inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose otra vez noqueado por un nuevo golpe pero se levantó, ahora plenamente consciente sentía algo desagradable en el pecho, una sensación ajena a él que se transmitía a través del débil enlace que había aparecido cuando Ewon se presentó totalmente como un omega.

-Espera, te voy a inyectar supresores otra vez.

Mookyul obedeció, incluso se destapó el bíceps para que Harry le inyectara y una vez que acabaron, navegaron por el hospital hasta llegar a Ewon.

Todo esto se sentía extrañamente como aquella primera vez en la que Ewon salía de cirugía y Mookyul temblaba y esperaba que todo esto fuese una pesadilla.

***

Este era sexto día de levantarse con la misma súbita náusea y Ewon estaba totalmente harto.

-Le traje unas galletas, señor Jung. –anunció la enfermera en su ronda de las 6 am que le había encontrado arrodillado frente al inodoro los últimos días. –Y una infusión de hojas de melocotón.

Así que hoy eran hojas de melocotón… cada vez se ponían más creativos con las malditas aguas de hierbas que no hacían nada para ahuyentar el vómito que esa… criatura dentro de él le provocaba.

Siguió dando arcadas, odiando sentirse tan miserable en cada momento hasta que por fin su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas y pudo levantarse para asearse la boca con dentífrico de hierbabuena y enjuague bucal de niños sabor a frambuesa.

Era lo único que no le enviaba a vomitar bilis otra vez.

Al terminar, no pudo evitar mirarse a la cara otra en el reflejo como lo había hecho todos los días y llegar a la misma conclusión de todos los días.

Lucía… embarazado…

No podía describirlo, no sabía qué era, pero el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada era de un Ewon preñado… podía ser que se estaba sugestionando pero se miraba y se miraba, se desnudaba frente al cristal y se evaluaba de frente y de costado todos los días… no había nada concreto, ni sus pezones, ni su abdomen… todo seguía igual.

Pero no se _sentía_ igual. Se sentía _embarazado_.

El pensamiento no le había tocado todavía, era como verlo sin sentirlo realmente, como si estuviese flotando fuera de su mente. Continuó evaluándose… no había ni una peca, ni una estría, ni una hinchazón…

Pero lo sentía.

Ya no estaba solo en su propio cuerpo.

-¿Ewon? –se oyó la voz de Harry detrás de la puerta del baño.

-Un momento. –contestó maquinalmente y se vistió.

Estaba tan concentrado en ese ser que sentía creciendo dentro de él que no notó esa fragancia de café, azafrán y ron.

Se incendió… algo en él se prendió mientras su razonamiento se apagaba… ese olor arrollador invadió sus sentidos como una llamarada y no pudo evitar su respuesta. Sintió que su propio aroma de amaretto se evaporaba de su piel en respuesta a lo último de frenesí que Mookyul llevaba consigo.

-Zorro… Zorro, Zorro, _Zorro…_ -dijo Mookyul en una letanía, mirando por fin lo que tanto deseaba haber tenido en los últimos días y se acercó a su hermoso omega, abrazándolo sin pensar.

Ewon no había tenido contacto corporal con nadie en mucho tiempo y ser envuelto por el calor de Mookyul así, tan de repente, le hizo flaquear las piernas. Pero no importó… se aferró a los hombros de su alfa y él soportó todo su peso. Ewon se sintió aliviado por primera vez en mucho tiempo y con ese sentimiento de paz, aspiró el complejo aroma de Mookyul hasta sentirlo rodar en la lengua.

Mookyul no lo creía posible… mucho menos sabiendo el tipo de noticia que esperaban confirmar. Pero todo eso desapareció al tener a Ewon en sus brazos después de tanto tiempo.

La curva de sus pectorales contra los suyos, sus abdominales, el suave atisbo de sus genitales, sus muslos… estaban totalmente pegados desde los hombros hasta las rodillas y Mookyul sintió que lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. No había nada, nada en el mundo entero que le diera tanta felicidad como sostener a Ewon otra vez.

Pero la paz no podía durarle demasiado tiempo al omega y ni siquiera sentirse acunado por los brazos de Mookyul hicieron desaparecer ese… reconocimiento de sí mismo, de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, de lo que estaba gestándose dentro de él, allí en las profundidades de los órganos que había escondido tanto tiempo.

Y aun así…

Se separó de Mookyul y el alfa le dejó ir, miró su cara confundida y no pudo resistirlo. Trató de encontrar algo con lo que distraerse y al hacerlo descubrió que en algún momento, Harry se había ido.

Mookyul no forzó como lo habría hecho antes. Más bien, salió para buscar al doctor, a quien encontró en la estación de enfermería.

Un poco sorprendido por percibir el aroma de un omega aliviado encima de Mookyul, Harry le miró inquisitivamente.

-Terminemos con esto… ¿Podrías hacerle el examen ya?

Harry, a pesar de ver cómo las manos de Mookyul se enrollaban en puños a sus costados evitando no temblar, respondió afirmativamente y le pidió a una de las enfermeras una prueba de embarazo casera. Si el resultado era positivo, algo que todos estaban esperando, Ewon ya estaría secretando la suficiente hCG para ser detectada por este medio al tener algo más de un mes de embarazo.  

-Vamos. –le instruyó el doctor y contritamente, Mookyul le siguió otra vez.

Ewon ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando el médico y el alfa entraron. Sabía que todos necesitaban una confirmación tangible de lo que él ya sabía, así que con un poco de tedio y condescendencia se hizo la prueba.

-Dos líneas. –anunció el doctor a la pareja que esperaba en la pequeña salita de la habitación. Por formalidad, anotó el resultado en el expediente de Ewon y al notar que ninguno de los dos hablaría hasta que estén a solas, se fue.

Después de que Harry salió, Mookyul se sentó en el sillón al lado del que Ewon había escogido y miró a su cabizbajo omega, esperó a que dijera algo, pero tal vez era que él mismo no sabía qué decir.

-Cómo… ¿Cómo es que me sigues queriendo? –le preguntó el omega, aun mirando hacia abajo, su aroma dulce combinado con el amargo dolor que hacía que Mookyul quisiera voltear el mundo al revés si eso le quitaba la tristeza a Ewon, pero él seguía sin palabras. ¿Qué podía decir? –Tengo… tengo la cría de otro en mi vientre –continuó con voz entrecortada, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos a sus piernas. -… y… ¿Y por qué sigues aquí si… si yo permití…

-No. –le interrumpió Mookyul, confundido y furioso y triste, se deslizó hasta estar de rodillas frente a Ewon y buscar aquellos dulces y tristes ojos azules que aún miraban hacia su regazo. –Tú no permitiste nada, Zorro… nada de esto es tu culpa, tú eres la víctima aquí... pero, cariño… incluso… incluso si habrías concebido este bebé con tu pleno consentimiento con otro… y hubieses regresado a mí, yo… yo te recibiría… Ewon, yo te amo… amo cada parte de ti, amo cada instante de ti…

Ewon le creía… lo leía en esos ojos verdes y ensombrecidos y no sabía por qué seguía insistiendo en cuestionar el amor de su alfa.

Pero sí lo sabía… por supuesto que lo sabía…

Ewon no solo gestaba un bebé dentro de él… un engendro de vergüenza y odio hacia sí mismo crecía en su corazón y no sabía qué haría con él.

***

La última tormenta de lluvia y rayos que cerraba el otoño comenzó esa tarde. Siempre había sido así en toda la región norte de Corea y este año parecía que no era la excepción.

El estruendoso trueno le hizo despertar de un sobresalto pero le impresionó aún más el encontrarse entrelazado con el cuerpo de Ewon en la habitación.

Oh… sí… lo recordaba.

Ewon estaba embarazado y no había sentido tanta confusión en mucho tiempo.

Miró a su omega que se encontraba profundamente dormido, ni siquiera la tormenta le podía despertar. La medicación que Matt le había prescrito le hacía dormir largos intervalos de tiempo y el psiquiatra le había dicho que iría reduciendo la dosis poco a poco.

Quizá era por eso que Ewon estaba afrontando aquella noticia con sorprendente estoicismo… o quizá, como había oído hablar tantas veces a los viejos omegas, Ewon no necesitó de un trozo de plástico para saberlo.

Pero él había guardado un halo de esperanza que terminó por apagarse hace unas cuantas horas… y fue Ewon quien le abrazó cuando aún seguía de rodillas frente a él, fue el omega quien le limpió una lágrima de la mejilla y le condujo a la cama… fue él quien se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y le mostró el cuello e hizo que por un instante antes de caer rendido ante el cansancio de su cuerpo desgastado por el frenesí y la tristeza, todo desapareciera y convirtiera ese estéril cuarto de hospital en su gran habitación blanca y beige donde podían refugiarse del mundo entero.

Ahora era él quien, en algún momento de la tarde, había tomado a Ewon en sus brazos y el omega, complaciente y suave, había aceptado el protector abrazo.

Aún estaba así, y Mookyul le miró con reverencia. El sorprendente ritmo de curación de los omegas no era un mito, allí tenía a un Ewon que lucía extrañamente como había lucido siempre, tan solo un poco más delgado y más pálido, y el cabello rubio que ahora se levantaba en cortos picos en todas las direcciones.

Todos creerían, mirándolo físicamente nada más, que ese Ewon que tenía en sus brazos era el mismo que hace un año salía del trabajo antes de que la tormenta llegue y le había enviado una erótica foto de él en su cama, proclamando que tenía una extraña fantasía que cumplir.

Era algo simple, tan solo deseaba que le desnude lentamente, que el fresco aroma de la lluvia y ozono se mezclara con sus olores, solo deseaba verle con los destellos intermitentes sobre él.

Mookyul le complació, sobre todo porque eran raras las ocasiones en las que Ewon era lo suficientemente atrevido para mandarle una fotografía de su blanco torso con los pantalones desabrochados y nada más. Y nunca diría que no a algo que su Zorro le pidiera.

Nunca habría imaginado que un año después, sostendría a su novio en una cama de hospital, olería su fragancia de omega, buscaría en su cuerpo alguna evidencia del niño que crecía, una desafortunada criatura concebida en medio de dolor, sangre y humillación.

Pero, extrañamente y eso era lo que le confundía, ni siquiera sentía enojo por saber que la semilla de otro había fecundado al omega que era tan, tan suyo. Lo quería matar aún, sí… pero no era el sentimiento imperativo ahora. Mientras que otros alfas sentirían hasta asco de la situación, del omega y del bebé, él solo sentía pena por ellos dos.

Y si el bebé nacía, si Ewon quería criarle pues Mookyul estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Le daría su nombre, le haría su hijo, le amaría y le criaría como nadie se tomó la molestia de hacerlo con él. Le cuidaría cuando esté enfermo, le ayudaría a llevar flores para Ewon en su cumpleaños, estaba dispuesto a ser el padre del bebé que Gunwoong dejó en el vientre de su Zorro, por muy descabellado que eso suene. Sin embargo, el alfa no pudo evitar notar la ironía de aquel escenario: Nadie le roba nada a nadie y él, un ladrón y un prostituto solo mantendría las cosas en orden hasta que el bebé de Gunwoong crezca y cuando Mookyul muera, herede la fortuna de su padre biológico.

Una cosa tonta que pensar en estos momentos, pero este revés del destino era cierto.

Espantando esos pensamientos como moscas, Mookyul se sintió mejor al mirar a su dormido omega… Le miró aún más y sintió lo mismo que había sentido desde niño… una presión en el pecho, la respiración entrecortada, la ternura que solo él le inspiraba… y el deseo de hacerle suyo… nada cambiaría sus sentimientos por Ewon… ni siquiera que gestara el hijo de otro.

No pudo ordenar a su cuerpo que se aleje de Ewon, no pudo evitar moverse hacia él, que su boca buscara el aliento del omega y cuando lo sintió, cuando estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborearle, el recuerdo de Ewon mirándole con terror le detuvo.

Un relámpago rompió el monótono sonido de la lluvia torrencial y Ewon se acurrucó más contra él, con confianza, con dulzura…

Y Mookyul comenzó a dormitar otra vez, feliz a pesar de todo, ahora que tenía a Ewon en sus brazos después de más de dos meses y disfrutando de aquel sentimiento básico y biológico de desaparecer dentro de la madriguera con el omega y dormir mil horas después del ciclo estral.

Algo que nunca lo había hecho, algo que jamás habría imaginado que pasaría.

Se durmió finalmente, con los relámpagos sonando y las almendras flotando por doquier.

***

Por un breve segundo después de despertar, Ewon no fue consciente de nada. Parecía que era uno de los tantos amaneceres en los cuales se despertaba con la nariz pegada al pecho de Mookyul, con las piernas entrelazadas, con su cabeza reposando en su brazo.

_“Tengo que hacer café… ¿El traje del Jefe está listo? Hoy creo que quiero algo de cerdo para la cena, pero tendré que pasar por el supermercado… ¿Todavía tenemos kimchi? Yara se sorprenderá cuando le muestre el retorno sobre inversión del nuevo hotel…”_

Pero lo único que encontró cuando aquellos pensamientos dispersos se quisieron juntar en algo más coherente fue la realidad de…

De…

Su cabeza comenzó a dar señales de alerta al estar tan cerca de un alfa, pero calmó sus instintos de huir ahora con un poco de fastidio. _Solo es Mookyul, es Alfa, mi Alfa… todo estará bien._

Se repitió una y otra vez esa letanía mientras racionalizaba que no era en un amanecer que se había despertado, sino en un atardecer, que no tenía que ir a trabajar ni preparar ropa ni nada… solo existir, subsistir, sobrevivir…

No quiso quedarse más allí, por mucho que los brazos del Jefe se sentían como lo más cómodo que había disfrutado en mucho tiempo. Pero otra vez esa sensación de las paredes cerrándose alrededor de él comenzó y antes de hiperventilar, se movió lentamente para no despertar a Mookyul.

El alfa, muy raro debía decir, ni siquiera se movió. Seguramente estaba totalmente cansado después de la versión de los alfas del celo, o tal vez era la primera vez que podía dormir bien en meses… de todas formas, Ewon se alegró de poder escabullirse fuera de la habitación sin que nadie le siguiera.

Cuidando de que las enfermeras no le notaran, el omega salió a la columna de las escaleras del hospital y el esteril olor del concreto y lejía mezclado con el silencio logró que su pulso se tranquilizara un poco, que el sonido blanco de la lluvia a punto de amainar le centrara, le devolviera a la realidad.

_No está aquí, no me tocará otra vez, Mookyul regresó y todo estará bien._

Pero esa sensación de compañía le recordó…

Ewon nunca había entendido a las personas que se automutilaban. No entendía cómo hacerse daño físicamente podía hacerles más espirituales, o hacer que el dolor emocional se callara por un momento.

No lo había entendido hasta hace tres días cuando, en uno de aquellos episodios de estar al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, se dirigió estúpidamente al área de los cuneros y veía por la gran ventana filas y filas interminables de bebés de todos los tamaños y en distintos niveles de actividad.

Era su automutilación. Se flagelaba mentalmente al mirarles tan pequeños e inocentes, tan frágiles y vulnerables…

Ahora se encontraba allí otra vez, abrazándose a sí mismo y compulsivamente rascándose el brazo, mirándolos otra vez con las lágrimas distorsionando su visión, unos cuantos lloraban, otros estaban tan entretenidos con sus pequeños pies que ni siquiera le hacían caso al biberón que las enfermeras les acercaban, muchos dormían, tan ajenos al dolor que inundaba este mundo en el que habían nacido.

-Nunca les vi el atractivo. –dijo una voz profunda, susurrante. –Pero supongo que son lindos.

Ewon giró al lado contrario de donde venía la voz de Matt y se secó las lágrimas. –Namgi iba a ser el primer bebé con el que tuviese un contacto continuo y hasta ahora no lo conozco, así que no sé mucho de ellos para saber si me gustan o no… pero míralos… son tantos bebés juntos… no creo que las personas dejarían que existieran tantos si no tuviesen algo bueno…

Oyó la sonrisilla de Matt y luego sintió esos preciosos ojos sobre él. -¿Quieres ir a la cafetería un momento?

-No. –se negó Ewon y miró de frente al alfa. –sé de lo que quieres hablar y quiero hacerlo aquí.

Lo necesitaba, porque sabía que el manojo de células que florecían en su interior no eran solo eso, células al azar que simplemente crecían. Eso que se gestaba en sus entrañas podía ser uno de ellos en unos meses, podría estarse chupando los dedos de los pies, o llorando, o durmiendo, podría llegar a ser alguien grande en este mundo y si iba a matarlo, si iba a terminar con su vida incluso antes de que inicie, pues quería hacerlo teniendo pleno conocimiento de que iba a matar a su propio bebé.

-Ewon… -comenzó Matt sin rodeos, con ese estoicismo y cuidado mezclado con un poco de condescendencia que los médicos siempre utilizan cuando hablan con sus pacientes -Sé que tu agresor te hizo sentir que tu decisión no importa, que lo que tu tengas que decir está de más. No has tenido opción en muchas circunstancias a lo largo de tu vida, pero ahora no es un momento así. Seré claro, ¿Está bien? Y comenzaré informándote algunas cosas: hay una gran posibilidad de que el embrión no esté en las mejores condiciones debido a que fue concebido cuando aún tenías algo de betadox en tu organismo. Tu cuerpo tampoco está preparado para un embarazo, todavía te estás acostumbrando a los omeroides y estás desintoxicándote de los supresores… tus opciones son las mismas que cualquier víctima de abuso sexual debería tener: aborto, adopción o crianza. Pero quiero que pienses en que Se-Jun y Harry están bastante seguros que sería un embarazo difícil para ti, y que la probabilidad de algún tipo de deformidad es bastante alta… No tienes que decidir ahora, tenemos dos semanas aún. Así que te daremos de alta, volverás a casa con tu alfa, discutirán sobre esto y me llamarás tan pronto hayas decidido, ¿Sí?

Ewon se había prometido resistir cualquier cosa que Matt le dijera sin llorar, estaba harto de llorar y así lo hizo, solo dio un hosco asentimiento de cabeza y se fue.

***

Mookyul solo despertó cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y después, su alfa interior le obligó a espabilarse con rapidez al oler a Ewon.

-Hola, Zorrito… -le dijo el alfa suavemente y Ewon solo se lanzó contra él para ahogar su tristeza contra su pecho. –shhh shhh shhh, estoy aquí bebe, no sucederá nada… soy yo, Zorrito…

Lo tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos y Ewon sintió un miedo irracional al principio, pero cuando su cuerpo reconoció a Mookyul, su aroma y textura y familiar peso, el profundo hoyo en su estómago se cerró permitiéndole sentir la calidez de un abrazo que había anhelado por mucho tiempo.

-estás bien… estás bien… -le siguió diciendo y lo repitió más fuerte, una y otra vez. -¿Quieres salir de aquí? –le preguntó cuando ambos sintieron que Ewon ya no estaba tan tenso.

-Sí, Jefe… sácame de aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado, tengo escrita la historia hasta el capítulo 20 y he comenzado el capítulo 21, créanme, ni yo preví que este trabajo sea tan largo pero hay muchas cosas que quiero seguir escribiendo. No se olviden de visitarme en mi tumblr: faendell.tumblr.com y enviarme cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente :)  
> Oh, y además, ¿Por qué no cuelgo los capítulos que ya tengo escritos? porque tengo que editarlos y corregir pequeñas cosas y eso me da muuuucha pereza. Así que si alguien quisiera hacerlo por mí, díganmelo por tumblr, por favor, y es posible que cuelgue capítulos más seguido *wink wink*  
> Por último, les exhorto a seguir dejándome comentarios por aquí, realmente me motivan. Gracias a todos!


	18. Capítulo dieciocho: Totalmente soñado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Esperando que estén pasando unas felices fiestas, les dejo un nuevo capítulo.  
> Un muy sentido agradecimiento a Annie, quien editó este capítulo.  
> Pueden ver la casa de la que se habla en este capítulo [aqui](http://faendell.tumblr.com/post/169017432315/mapa-mental-de-la-casa-de-totally-yours) .

No podía mentir al decir que había comprado esta casa con niños en mente.

Amplios jardines donde juegos podían ser instalados, una piscina en la parte de atrás, casi mil quinientos metros cuadrados de construcción distribuidos en tres pisos y un subsuelo, cuatro habitaciones en el segundo piso y en el último, una pequeña habitación al lado de la suite donde se imaginaba despertar todos los días del resto de su vida con Ewon a su lado.

Al estar frente a la enorme casa, notó que había cometido un grave, gravísimo error.

-¿Es en serio, Jefe? –preguntó el omega notando las absurdas dimensiones de su nuevo hogar incluso a través del manto de la noche, aunque las luces de iluminación (bastante teatrales, si le preguntaban) ayudaban a revelar la majestuosidad del lugar ante sus ojos.

Mookyul, nervioso ahora por notar que su omega tenía objeciones con respecto a la glorificada madriguera que le presentaba, le miró apologéticamente. –Creí que te gustaría… es blanco y minimalista como te gusta, y creí que el aire fresco y la tranquilidad serían buenos para ti.

Ewon le miró nuevamente. Se frenó de decirle que sí, era hermoso, las líneas rectas de la construcción y los amplios ventanales que dejaban ver los espacios interiores, el vidrio y el acero haciendo que parezca un hogar salido del futuro, el jardín bien cuidado, el olor del césped recién cortado. 

Pero ese, ese no era el hogar de un omega que estaba mentalmente incapacitado de llenar esa casa con una familia.

-Si no te gusta… -comenzó Mookyul, triste al saber que había fallado en la etapa más fácil del anidamiento, la única en la que los alfas participaban: proveer de un lugar seguro y cómodo y dejar que su omega lo llene de vida y detalles en los que solo ellos piensan.

-¡No! Me… me gusta… no seas tonto, abre la puerta.

Ver el rostro de Mookyul iluminarse de la nada valió la pena aquella verdad a medias.

-¿Y dónde rayos estamos? –preguntó sin reconocer muy bien el lugar, su ubicación espacial afectada ya que había dormido todo el camino desde el hospital hasta llegar.

Mookyul condujo a Ewon a través del jardín, los pinos que guardaban su privacidad de los vecinos ahora olían más por la reciente lluvia, el olor fresco del ambiente mezclándose con el de pintura fresca, pero ahora entretejiéndose con la dulzura especiada del aroma de Ewon.

-Pyeongchang. –respondió al final. Ewon hizo un sonido burlón. -¿Qué?

-Nada… -contestó el omega. –sólo pensé que en algún momento nos libraríamos del fastidio que es tener a celebridades como vecinos.

Mookyul tenía que concordar con eso, en Gangnam había todo tipo de idols mezclados con personas ricas que no estaban inmersos en el negocio del entretenimiento, como ellos. Era un tormento que reporteros estén acampando en su calle, o que incluso se atrevieran a preguntar sobre personas que ni él ni Ewon identificaban ya que no tenían tiempo de ver TV, o, rayos, odiaba cuando un productor aventurero se acercaba y preguntaba si estaba interesado en una carrera en el mundo del glamour.

Pff, suficiente tenía con sus problemas actuales, gracias.

Dejando los pensamientos de su antigua residencia en el recibidor, Mookyul dejó que Ewon pase y trató de calmar aquel deseo absurdo de aprobación que sentía. Oh qué patético que era.

Ewon entró, guiado por una confortante mano en su espalda baja y se dejó inundar por la frescura de un espacio nuevo.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste tan rápido? ¿O estabas planeando mudarte sin decírmelo? –Ewon se descalzó y dio gracias por las mullidas pantuflas que le esperaban a sus pies.

Mookyul imitó a su Zorro, aunque omitió las pantuflas, a él le gustaba más sentir la madera o la baldosa o la alfombra en sus pies. –Comencé a buscar cuando pensé en adoptar un bebé.

-Pero esta no es casa para tres personas, Jefe. –apuntó el Zorro con esa sagacidad que tanto amaba y tanto odiaba a la vez.

Mookyul no dijo nada, solo le miró con unos ojos enigmáticos y le levantó. –No pensemos en nada, ¿Ok? podemos pasar cuanto tiempo queramos aquí, la casa solo necesita la firma definitiva y un último depósito. Si no te gusta, si no te adaptas, sólo dilo y buscamos otra cosa.

Ewon asintió mirando alrededor y se sintió mareado por tanto espacio y tanta luz y tanto de todo.

-Ven. –le exhortó el alfa y Ewon lo hizo, tomándole de la mano como un niñito perdido.

No era un espacio vivido, eso era más que obvio. Aún había lonas que cubrían el suelo de la pintura que estaba a medio terminar en el espacio destinado para la sala y el comedor, la cocina ni siquiera tenía refrigerador o estufa, no había ni un mueble en pie y todo en él le decía que, por el amor del cielo, necesitaban terminar de hacer de este enorme espacio un lugar apto para vivir.

-¿Dónde rayos vamos a dormir? – preguntó Ewon, al ver que no había nada allí adentro, el eco de su voz confirmándole ese hecho.

Mookyul le dirigió hacia las escaleras sin contrahuella que parecían flotar en el espacio entre el recibidor y la zona de la cocina y la sala-comedor. –Sube.

El alfa no se molestó en mostrarle el segundo piso, y probablemente no tendrían que visitarlo en mucho tiempo ya que esa sería la planta donde… bueno… si se quedaban ahí, si las promesas de Matt de una recuperación completa se cumplían, si Ewon estuviese dispuesto, él deseaba llenar aquellas cuatro habitaciones con preciosos niños rubios como su amado Zorro.

Ewon siguió al Alfa, siendo lo único que podía hacer en esos casos y Mookyul le llevó hasta el último piso, y el único que parecía acomodado para vivir.

-Quería que por lo menos esta planta esté lista cuando te dieran de alta, pero yo no tengo ni una maldita idea de este tipo de cosas, así que cuando Yara llamó-

-¿Yara llamó? –exclamó Ewon, pensando por primera vez en su trabajo. ¿Cómo infiernos pudo habérsele olvidado que tenía responsabilidades? ¿Qué tenía una vida más allá de ser el pobre omega desvalido y violado y embarazado?

-Sí, sí… calma, me llamó cuando llevabas como una semana en el hospital.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Mookyul, debo estar despedido y archivado para este momento! ¡Dame tu celular! Tengo que-

-Cállate por un segundo, Zorro. –le dijo Mookyul con paciencia. –Yara no estaba furiosa porque no te habías presentado al trabajo, estaba aterrada de que no lo habías hecho. “él vendría así sea con medio cuerpo cercenado” me dijo, así que le dije que estabas bien, pero que motivos de salud te obligarían a ausentarte, puso el grito en el cielo y quería visitarte, pero le dije que estarías bien, que no era nada terminal, que te recuperarías y que tan pronto como pudieses, le llamarías.

-llamadas al diablo, Jefe, esto es serio… esto… -esto le costaría todo, esto le invalidaría como hombre de negocios, le haría ver como un omega mentiroso y drogadicto, una persona totalmente contraria al perfil de confianza que se necesitaba dentro del mundo de las finanzas. Estaba acabado, su carrera estaba terminada, su…

-Mírame, mírame, Zorro. –le pidió Mookyul poniéndole las manos sobre las mejillas y buscando sus ojos errantes con los suyos. –Yara es australiana, no creció con ideas estúpidas sobre los omegas, también es una mujer negra que se ha enfrentado contra el machismo y el racismo toda su vida a pesar de su condición de alfa. La corporación no es coreana, es australiana igual, los directivos te adoran… y Yara en este momento está fuera del país, así que si quieres comunicarte con ella, tu mejor opción es una llamada. ¿Está bien?

-Sí… -dijo suavemente, su corazón volviendo a la normalidad al aceptar que quizá, no toda su vida estaba arruinada. -¿Pero qué le diré, Jefe? ¿Qué… qué les voy a decir a todos?

En el rostro de Ewon se pintó de la vergüenza de las víctimas de abuso sexual, Mookyul agregó más odio en su corazón contra ese ser inmundo que planeaba matar, sin embargo no dejó que sus oscuros sentimientos se revelaran ni en su cara ni en su aroma. –Puedes decirles lo que te dé la gana, Zorrito, pero si quieres mantener lo que te sucedió en secreto, podemos decirles lo que habría pasado si ese maldito no habría intervenido: que decidiste salir de los supresores, que ambos estábamos indispuestos por tu celo y que aclimatarte a tu dinámica original tardó un poco más de lo esperado.

Como siempre, Mookyul era un maestro de la mentira y el engaño, así que si alguien podía hacer una perfecta historia para tapar una terrible realidad, entonces Mookyul era perfecto.

Trató de verlo así, quiso que todo esto no le afecte, visualizarse como un afortunado sobreviviente, pero solo podía ver… todo esto, la casa, la esperanza de Mookyul en la cara, un entorno totalmente nuevo, una vida totalmente nueva…

Y…

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó señalando la puerta frente a la que Mookyul quería abrir.

-Oh, es una… puede ser lo que sea, un estudio, una biblioteca… -Ewon vio el nerviosismo en el alfa y abrió. -¡Zorro!

Como siempre, Ewon hacía lo que se le daba la gana, y Mookyul siempre caía en el grave error de querer impedirlo.

El omega se quedó en medio de la pequeña habitación.

-Qué conveniente… qué arquitectos tan espectaculares... –masculló Ewon mientras veía el perfecto espacio para una habitación de bebé. A diferencia del resto de la casa, la ventana era pequeña para evitar que la habitación pierda calor fácilmente, que pudiese ser oscurecida para que el niño duerma mejor, para que cuando el pequeño comience a corretear, no existan accidentes de ventanales rotos.

-Zorro, te dije que puede ser lo que sea que quieras que sea.

-Esto, Jefe, es una habitación de bebé y no es posible que sea algo más, ¿Qué quieres guardar aquí? ¡¿Toallas?! ¡O tal vez hacerle un consultorio psiquiátrico privado a tu novio desquiciado!

-Ewon…

-¡“Ewon” nada, Mookyul! ¡Cómo pudiste comprar esta casa sin decírmelo!

-¡Porque no podías, Ewon! –contraatacó el alfa, aunque sabía que no debería hacerlo -¡Porque tenías que recuperarte! ¿Cómo querías que te pregunte sobre bienes raíces cuando apenas recordabas quién era yo?

Y Ewon lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, pero nuevamente esa sensación de incapacidad se filtró a través de él, era otra cosa que no podía controlar, otra cosa que le hacía ser menos _él._

Y después Mookyul dijo lo que menos tenía que decir. –La necesitaremos ahora, Zorro… estás embarazado después de todo.

Sentirse embarazado era una cosa, que Harry lo confirme y que Matt le diera opciones al respecto era otra, pero que Mookyul, que su alfa lo dijera, lo pronunciara…

-¡Lo estoy! ¡Lo estoy, maldita sea! –le dijo temblando de la furia. -¡Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a existir un bebé!

Hubo un silencio aterrador, un silencio helado y enorme donde Mookyul vio la rabia de Ewon encapsulada en sus ojos nadando en lágrimas no derramadas y en su manera de temblar.

Y luego el timbre sonó.

Ambos siguieron muy quietos. -¿Quién es? –preguntó Ewon parpadeando, como despertando de una pesadilla.

-No lo sé, Zorro. –dijo el alfa con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, solo Sangchul sabía de esta casa y si él tenía que discutir algo personalmente, el otro alfa siempre llamaba primero. ¿Algún vecino molesto que venía a dar la bienvenida? –Enciérrate con llave cuando salga. ¿Ok? No salgas hasta que te diga. –le instruyó a su omega, el miedo de quien se pueda presentar en su puerta y el nudo en el estómago al saber que necesitarían continuar esta conversación se mezclaban haciéndole tener náuseas y cuando el omega le obedeció dócilmente no porque lo quisiera realmente sino porque sus nuevos instintos le decían que obedezca, Mookyul cerró la puerta y no se dirigió hasta la habitación principal para sacar el arma y bajar hasta que oyó que Ewon, efectivamente, cerraba con llave.

Como la mayoría de las paredes de todas las fachadas de la casa eran de cristal, Mookyul pudo ver a su misterioso visitante desde que llegó al inicio de las escaleras hacia abajo en el segundo piso. Era un hombre grande y corpulento vestido con jeans, sudadera y abrigo de acampar rojo. Escondió el arma detrás de su muslo, su índice en el martillo, listo para quitarle el seguro.

A través de las puertas de vidrio pudo ver mejor al extraño cuando ya estaba en el recibidor, bastante grande y musculoso, repitió su cerebro, pero ahora mirándolo cara a cara podía ver que era un coreano con mirada de acero que le miraba moverse dentro de su casa, Mookyul frunció el ceño y el otro hombre en respuesta, sacó una placa.

_“Maldita sea”_

-Agente del NIS, señor Eun, abra la puerta por favor. –vio al extraño hablar aunque no le oyó.

Mookyul solo abrió la puerta un poco y esperó a que el otro alfa hable mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. –Agente Hwang Sagong, ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas?

El alfa entrecerró sus ojos verdes con sospecha. –déjame ver mejor tu placa, y ¿Cómo demonios consiguieron esta dirección tan rápido?

-Un buen sistema tributario. –evadió el agente mientras Mookyul verificaba que su placa era real. –espero que tengas permiso para portar esa arma.

Mookyul dio una de sus sonrisas aterradoras y después de devolverle la placa se metió el arma en la cinturilla de los pantalones. Por unos tensos instantes, ambos alfas se midieron, se analizaron, encontraban los puntos débiles del otro hasta que después el alfa invitado cedió cortésmente y levantó su barbilla mostrándole el cuello al alfa dueño de aquel territorio.

Mookyul aceptó el gesto y también levantó la barbilla, se hizo para atrás después, dejando que el agente pase.

-Antes de nada, no es un buen momento. –le adelantó con fastidio Mookyul, Hwang miraba alrededor, notando que realmente la casa estaba prácticamente inhabitable.

El agente se sentó en la grada que elevaba al resto de la casa del recibidor. –Entonces es el mejor momento para esto.

_“Ya no me simpatizas”_ pensó Mookyul, todavía calculando cómo derribar al alfa con la menor cantidad de esfuerzo.

-¿Estás solo? –fue la primera pregunta.

Mookyul entrecerró los ojos. –No. –dijo sin especificar más y fue el turno de Hwang de entrecerrar los ojos. –Está bien, mi omega está arriba… -Se preparó para oír que ya no estaban bajo la jurisdicción del hospital, por lo tanto el NIS tenía el derecho de tomar la declaración de Ewon sobre las “sustancias ilícitas” que consumía. -… Pero no te dejaré hablar con él.

-Todo esto será más fácil para todos si no obstruyes la investigación. –gruñó el otro alfa amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué más quieres saber, eh? ¡Sí, los tomó! No existen cargos para drogadicción. –Mookyul infló el pecho haciéndose más grande ante el otro alfa.

-Pero sí para los distribuidores. Las estadísticas –

-A la mierda las jodidas estadísticas.

-…Las estadísticas indican que es usual que los distribuidores consuman su propio producto cuando se habla de betadox.

-¿Estás insinuando que mi omega es traficante de drogas? ¡Es un jodido genio y si miras alrededor, no somos precisamente pobres!

-¡Mayor razón para investigar! –exclamó el agente y se levantó- ¡Llama a tu omega!

-¡No eres más que un gusano insignificante en MI casa!

Y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe y darle un buen motivo al agente para detenerlo por atacar a un federal, la voz de Ewon hizo eco en la casa vacía: -¡No, Jefe!

Ambos alfas miraron en la cúspide de la escalera al hermoso omega.

Para Hwang era la primera vez desde que se convirtió en adulto que miraba a Ewon y, a diferencia de la fotografía de su archivo, aquel hombre vestido en un enorme suéter beige, jeans blancos y pantuflas rosas le miraba sin ninguna alegría en el rostro.

_“¿Qué te hicieron, Ewon, qué te hicieron?”_ se quejó su corazón al ver una sombra triste y asustada que lucía y se oía como su mejor amigo de la infancia y adolescencia.

-Vuelve arriba, Ewon. –comandó Mookyul, pura autoridad alfa y fue evidente que el omega luchó contra el instinto de obedecer, pero sorprendiendo a ambos alfas Ewon bajó el último tramo de las escaleras.

-No si vas a cometer la estupidez de golpear a un agente. –se negó el omega mirando a Ewon y pareció que se comunicaban sin palabras, después Ewon se dirigió a él. -disculpe, acabamos de pasar por algo muy traumático y es nuestra primera noche fuera del hospital… estamos… un poco sensibles…

-No te preocupes, _haemeoli_[1]

Ewon tardó dos segundos en reconocer un apodo que no le había sido dicho en mucho tiempo y recordar quién le había dicho así en el pasado.

Bastó con ver los ojos grises del agente que le miraba para reconocerle definitivamente.

-¿Hwang? –dijo atónito, alegre por encontrar una cara familiar del pasado pero no pudo evitar hacerse para atrás y dar un pequeño jadeo cuando el alfa se acercó con las intenciones de abrazarle.

Mookyul estuvo allí más rápido que un pensamiento, poniéndose entre su omega y un alfa hostil que estaba molestándole.

-Jefe, para… solo… me sobresalté. –explicó Ewon agarrándole del hombro a su alfa sintiéndose un poco aturdido por su propia reacción y viendo confusión en la mirada de Hwang. –Lo siento, amigo… te ofrecería algo de comer pero ni siquiera hay una estufa aquí.

Hwang leyó las mil alertas de abuso y trauma en el lenguaje corporal de Ewon, algo que había aprendido en la academia de entrenamiento federal, pero se calmó un poco cuando descartó la posibilidad que le había mantenido preocupado desde que había estado investigando este caso: que Mookyul Eun sea quien le haya obligado a salir de los supresores, que haya sido él quien le violó en un ataque de furia y que los doctores hayan sido comprados o amenazados para no decirle nada a las autoridades.

Mookyul era un hombre peligroso, era un alfa dominante y con problemas con la autoridad, un mafioso a quien se le atribuía al menos diez muertes y sin ningún rastro que las autoridades puedan seguir para procesarlo.

Sí, tenía que admitir que esta noche no había ido con solo las intenciones de interrogar a Ewon, sino ponerle a salvo de un alfa que tenía todo el perfil de un abusador. Había provocado a Mookyul a propósito y si el omega no le hubiera detenido, pues comenzar con cargos de agresión a un federal era un buen inicio.

Pero había algo más en el lenguaje corporal de ambos que le hicieron descartar ese escenario: Ewon parecía más seguro detrás de Mookyul, incluso recargaba un poco de su peso en él, Mookyul le miraba sobre el hombro con ternura, con reverencia, con respeto y todo en su postura exclamaba _“Proteger a Omega”_

Podía ser un desalmado gángster, decidió Hwang consigo mismo, pero amaba a Ewon.

-Lo siento por haber venido tan tarde. –se disculpó el agente pasando de gramática coloquial a formal, haciendo hincapié en su disculpa. –Pero preferí tomar este caso personalmente ya que conozco a Ewon desde la infancia.

-¿Qué está diciendo este costal de melones, Zorro? –le preguntó Mookyul a su omega.

Ewon no pudo evitar sonreír un poco a las groserías extravagantes de su alfa. –Te he hablado de él mil veces, Jefe… Él fue mi mejor amigo del orfanato. Hwang Sagong, el que quería estar en el parlamento.

Mookyul regresó a ver al quieto alfa, ahora comportándose medianamente bien ya que Ewon estaba presente. -¡Oh! Ya recordé, ¿el que decías que era feo como el hambre?

-¡Mookyul! –exclamó el omega. –Nunca me he referido sobre nadie de esa forma. Discúlpalo, Hwang, por favor.

-Seh, seh, lo que sea. –dijo Mookyul desdeñosamente. –Di lo que sea que tengas que decir, musculitos, y vete.

Hwang se debatía entre la ira y la risa con ese par, pero no haciendo caso ni a lo uno ni a lo otro, el agente miró a Ewon que seguía escondiéndose detrás de Mookyul y le dijo: -Te entregarán una citación para declarar en cualquier momento, cuando lo hagan, diles que me entregarás tu confesión solo a mí, hay una tarjeta mía en el sobre. Pero no lleves a este maleducado muñeco contigo porque es un pez gordo que los de la división de Crimen Organizado del NIS están tratando de capturar.

-Crimen organizado mis pelotas, maniquí super inflado. –interrumpió Mookyul. –largo.

-Mira, Mookyul. –replicó el agente, exasperado. –si no puedes reconocer una ayuda cuando estás frente a una, algo que estoy haciendo sólo por Ewon, entonces no eres la leyenda que se cuenta en los pasillos del NIS. Pero veo que Ewon lo ha entendido, así que conversen sobre esto.

-No sabes lo infinitamente agradecido que estoy por esto, Hwang… -susurró el omega cuando siguió a su amigo a la puerta después de que él le haya dado el sobre de la citación. –¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta? -El alfa lució incómodo, como si ya habría dicho más de lo necesario y así era, pero asintió de todos modos. –¿Me van a interrogar como un adicto al betadox o como la pareja de Mookyul?

Como siempre, su rubio amigo hacía las preguntas correctas. –Oficialmente, como un adicto… pero tienes que pensar muy bien una manera para que Mookyul salga como tema de conversación lo menos posible.

Ewon miró al suelo ahora preocupado por mucho más que solamente sus dramas personales. –Gracias… -masculló finalmente y vio cómo Hwang asentía y caminaba hacia un auto negro, se montaba en él y se iba.

-Por fin. –exclamó Mookyul cuando Ewon cerró la puerta. –Entre una cosa y la otra, aún no te he mostrado lo que el decorador de Yara hizo con la habitación.

-¡Mookyul! –gritó el omega, exasperado. –Tenemos problemas mucho más grandes que el color de las cortinas. ¿Realmente no entendiste lo que Hwang quiso decir?

-Por supuesto que le entendí. –dijo Mookyul sintiéndose un poco ofendido. –Solo que no me preocupa y a ti tampoco debería preocuparte. Eres un chico listo, Zorrito, esquivarás cualquier pregunta que te hagan al respecto, además mis movimientos de los últimos años no han sido nada fuera del margen de la ley.

-¿Y si preguntan dónde está _él_?

-Aquella asquerosa rata dejó firmados los últimos poderes para cederme sus acciones, el maldito, según el consejo, “se aventura en un viaje espiritual al Tibet, para peregrinar y ayunar y no quiere ser molestado.” Lo dejó escrito en un comunicado oficial.

Ewon tuvo náuseas.

-Zorrito… -continuó Mookyul con dulzura. –¿Realmente odias la casa?

-Te gusta a ti… -evadió Ewon.

-Sí… -dijo nostálgicamente Mookyul y abrazó a Ewon por detrás, puso su mentón en la coronilla de la cabeza del omega y suspiró. -me gusta porque me recuerda cómo eres tú…

-¿Vacío y desordenado? –sugirió Ewon, parte en broma y parte en serio recibiendo un pellizco en la mano.

-No seas tan lúgubre… -regañó Mookyul. –es un lugar… prístino… amplio y prometedor… tienes que verlo en el día, Zorro… es luminoso…

-Estoy muy lejos de eso. –bufó Ewon por lo bajo pero el alfa continuó.

Mookyul sintió dolor en su corazón por las horribles cosas que ahora Ewon pensaba de sí mismo pero continuó: –Cuando la agente de bienes raíces me preguntó el motivo por el cual estaba buscando una casa… le dije que estaba planeando tener un hijo con mi pareja e inmediatamente su oficina asumió que estaba enlazado con un o una omega… yo dejé que piensen lo que quieran porque no creí que me ofrecerían algo que valiera la pena si sabían que eras un beta pero a pesar de eso fue difícil encontrar algo que realmente me gustara… ésta fue la última del tercer lote de casas que me mostraron e inmediatamente te pude ver aquí adentro, pude verte en la piscina tomando sol, en la cocina haciendo más comida de la que podemos consumir, durmiendo en la biblioteca que todavía tengo que mostrarte… pagué el primer depósito en ese instante, firmé los papeles iniciales… pero después fui a Suiza y tenía planeado… venir aquí directamente desde el aeropuerto cuando regrese, citarte aquí con una deliciosa cena y comenzar a marcar cada habitación de la forma más bochornosa posible… es una casa que pensaba que le agradaría a Servicios Infantiles… que podría distraerles del gran desastre que soy, que nos darían un bebé solo por las cornisas de diseñador…

_“-Esta es una casa diseñada por arquitectos italianos, fue brevemente habitada por el hijo de uno de ellos, un omega, pero por las políticas conservadoras de Corea hacia los omegas, el muchacho se desalentó de vivir aquí y ahora está en América. –le dijo la pequeña vendedora de casas cuando abrió el amplio espacio que relucía con los rayos veraniegos entrando por las paredes de cristal. Le mostró cada lugar estratégicamente pensado para vivir cómodamente y la misma mujer no pudo controlar su emoción cuando llegaron al tercer piso._

_-Éste es mi espacio favorito. –le dijo, prácticamente saltando como una niña. –ésta es la habitación principal para usted y su omega y está dividida en tres ambientes, aquí estará zona de descanso, aquí la zona de entretenimiento y ésta, ésta es mi favorita, la zona íntima… mire, como el arquitecto de esta casa estaba pensando en su hijo omega, entonces hicieron este acogedor lugar para su celo. Está empotrado en el piso deliberadamente, pero no mucho para no agobiarle, en la pared está escondida la instalación para una refrigeradora de bar para hidratar a su omega constantemente al igual que se pueden instalar todo que pueda necesitar. Es sumamente amplio y puedo darle el contacto de un diseñador que hace muebles específicos para ese tiempo del año… si pasamos por aquí podemos ver el amplio vestidor y aquí está el baño… allí está la tina, con hidromasaje por supuesto, y las duchas, puede ver hacia el hermoso paisaje mientras están aquí adentro, pero no se preocupe por ser visto, son vidrios reflectivos. Nuevamente, recalco que esta es la casa soñada para una pareja con intenciones de hacer una familia, mire esta habitación, es pequeña en comparación al resto, pero le aseguro que es suficiente para acomodar hasta tres cunas… aquí es donde los bebés dormirán, siempre al lado de sus padres en caso de que los necesiten pero lo suficientemente aislados para dar a la pareja su intimidad… por supuesto, cuando los niños estén más grandes pueden mudarse a una habitación del segundo piso, pero el arquitecto de la casa concibió esta habitación para los bebés, tiene su propio baño y vestidor también”_

Era la casa que él había soñado cuando la nieve se derretía en su piel, cuando temblaba de frío, por eso, cuando buscaba en la basura por algo de comida, cuando robaba centavos a los mendigos… cuando se imaginaba al hermoso niño de cabello rubio al que había golpeado en un ataque de ira absurda porque fue el primero que había visto algo más en él que un huérfano… quien lo estaba esperando…

Y ahora lo tenía en los brazos, estaban en la casa de sus sueños, con el hombre de sus sueños… tal vez… tal vez incluso si no llenaban la casa, si no podían hacerlo… con eso era suficiente… al diablo, si tenía a Ewon entonces tenía todo.

-No sé que hacer, Jefe. –confesó el omega con apenas la suficiente voz para hacerlo. –No quiero tener este bebé y mirarlo y saber que… que no puedo mirarlo sin mirar a quien le engendró, sin recordar… lo que me hizo… que él es solo una desafortunada consecuencia de lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida… y no podré con eso, Mookyul… me iré, sé que lo haré, y tú te quedarás con él sin saber qué hacer con el hijo de alguien que provocó que me fuera… con un bebé que no es tuyo y que posiblemente no sea sano… ¿No te dije eso? Matt me dijo que no creen que sea un bebé sano. Si lo tengo y lo abandono ¿qué hará el sistema con un bebé diferente, Mookyul? Ambos estamos enteros, fuimos niños relativamente normales y… y estuvimos solos, nadie nos quiso… ¿qué será de este bebé si nace ciego o sordo o paralítico o con algún síndrome y si tiene que estar en un orfanato…?

Lo odiaba, odiaba nuevamente estar en una encrucijada, necesitaba de Mookyul para decirle qué hacer, para comandarle y guiarle porque no podía…

-Yo sabré hacerlo, Zorrito… no será mío, pero es tuyo y eso es todo lo que importa, lo amaré y cuando quieras huir te recordaré eso, este bebé no es suyo, es tuyo…si lo dejas en adopción puedo mover influencias para que su vida sea la mejor que puedan darle, ya sea una familia sustituta o padres adoptivos, puedo hacerlo, cariño… y si decides no tenerlo… no lo tengas, Ewon, y estaré contigo en cada momento… tienes opciones, Zorro, siempre tienes opciones…

El nudo que permanentemente se había instalado en su garganta disminuyó con eso. Para él que las opciones eran escasas y oscuras, oír que Mookyul no vacilaba en exponerle su completo apoyo ponía algo de calma en su agobiado ser.

-Zorrito… -susurró Mookyul, contento al oler a un omega tranquilo finalmente.

-¿Sí, Jefe? –respondió Ewon.

-Estoy cansado. –Admitió penosamente el alfa, recargando mucho más de su peso en Ewon. -¿Puedo mostrarte la habitación para terminar este día tan agotador e irnos a dormir?

Sea que Mookyul esté haciendo esto consciente o inconscientemente, Ewon se sintió casi normal al sentir que él seguía siendo una fuente de estabilidad para el alfa.

O más bien dicho, que Mookyul seguía confiando en él lo suficiente como para comportarse como un crío de 8 años que jalaba de los pantalones para ya irse a casa.

-Quedémonos aquí… -pidió el omega y Mookyul no le entendió.

-Aquí… ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo aquí en el recibidor? –preguntó confundido el alfa.

-No aquí, _aquí_ … ¿Este lugar tiene chimenea?

Mookyul asintió. –Por ahí, en la sala. –dijo de todas maneras y vio cómo su omega descubría el mecanismo de la chimenea en unos instantes y la encendía. Después cómo corrió hacia sus maletas, sacó su edredón azul de gatos y lo extendió frente al fuego para después levantarse otra vez y apagar todas las luces dejando la casa silenciosa y oscura excepto por el crepitar del fuego y su brillo antiguo.

-Ven… -le invitó el omega, tomándole de la mano y Mookyul sintió su corazón peleando contra sus costillas. Ewon se arrodilló en medio de su mar de gatitos blancos y obligó a que el alfa hiciera lo mismo. Se acostó después y Mookyul le siguió, hipnotizado.

Una vez frente a frente, con el fuego detrás de la espalda de Ewon y el suave calor que comenzaba a emanar de la chimenea, el omega miró a su alfa concienzudamente, intensamente, como aquella primera vez que entró con una horrible hinchazón en la mandíbula a su habitación mientras él se sentía morir.

Ahora su pesar no era mucho menor, pero ver a Mookyul le hizo sentirse seguro, protegido y cuidado. No evitó el sentirse suave y pequeño frente al alfa, no evitó sentirse _su omega_. Se hinchó de orgullo por ello, más bien, por ser la pareja de ese hombre fuerte, hermoso y letal.

-Mañana será otro día… -dijo en un susurro, como si estaría confiándole al alfa un gran secreto. –Mañana me gustará la casa y te diré que firmes el último documento… mañana me mostrarás esa linda habitación y me bañarás en la tina… mañana llamaremos a Jiho para que me ayude a decorar… mañana pediré una cita para un aborto y lloraré, seguro que lloraré y me enfureceré y hasta pueda que te golpee cuando trates de consolarme… pero ahora, Mookyul… esta noche solo abrázame.

El alfa miró los dulces ojos de Ewon humedecerse y gotear, besó cada gota de su dolor deseando que él fuese capaz de besarle hasta que toda la tristeza desaparezca y se apuró en cumplir los deseos de su omega.

Tomó un extremo del edredón y los cubrió a ambos. Tomó a su fragante omega en los brazos y dejó que llore en su pecho hasta quedarse dormido.

Si él lloró un poco mientras el fuego crepitaba en su verde mirada, nunca lo admitiría.

***

Al día siguiente, lo primero que Mookyul hizo antes de hacer crujir sus huesos por haber pasado la noche en el piso fue maldecir.

Debió haber persuadido a Ewon que durmieran en la cama perfectamente funcional de su habitación, sin embargo nunca podría decirle que no al omega.

Pero después de dar un vistazo, Mookyul tuvo que despertar a Ewon así que se arrodilló frente a la coronilla de la cabeza del omega y se inclinó hacia su rostro.

-Zorrito…

Salir del estupor del sueño con la caricia sedosa de la voz de Mookyul era una delicia. Por un breve segundo se permitió disfrutar de la forma en la que le cosquilleaba el estómago, cómo le tocaba en lugares inesperados tanto físicos como metafóricos.

-Zorrito, quiero que abras los ojos, pero no te muevas.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo con algo de pánico.

-No es nada malo. –le tranquilizó. –todo lo contrario, es hermoso… así que quédate ahí y abre tus ojos.

Para Mookyul también fue un espectáculo tener el rostro de su pareja entre las manos y ver sus azules ojos enfocarse poco a poco. Primero, la visión de Ewon solo estaba sobre él y su ceño se frunció al no entender.

-Ya sé que eres guapísimo, Jefe… pero todavía quiero dormir.

Mookyul dio una risilla; alagado, divertido y aliviado porque a pesar de que Ewon tenía los párpados hinchados por haber llorado el día anterior, el omega continuaba teniendo un afilado sentido del humor.

-Pequeñuelo listo. –le dijo entrecerrando los ojos. – mira alrededor.

Y Ewon lo hizo y tuvo que darle la razón a su alfa.

Era hermoso.

No era muy adepto a la nieve, le recordaba mucho la soledad que había tenido ahincada en su alma antes de que Mookyul llegara a su vida para quedarse y calentar todo alrededor, pero tenía que admitir que ese momento quizá era uno de los muchos hermosos momentos que había compartido con el alfa.

Era como estar en medio de una taza de cristal puesta hacia abajo y mirar al mundo exterior mientras la nieve caía. No había viento, tan solo los diminutos y silenciosos copos de nieve que brillaban a través de los cristales que resguardaban la casa por todas partes.

-Nos compraste una casa de cristal. –susurró él, abrumado otra vez por la belleza del frío espectáculo sin tener que soportar la helada incomodidad. –Muéstrame desde arriba.

A Mookyul le tomó un momento entender lo que Ewon le pedía, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonreír expectantemente como la noche anterior. Solo esperaba que ahora Ewon esté tan emocionado como él se lo había imaginado.

Así que levantó a su omega, le envolvió en su edredón y le llevó de la mano hasta el tercer piso.

Ewon ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el segundo piso estaba siendo misteriosamente ignorado. Solo podía ver que un camino que había parecido oscuro la primera vez que subió allí, ahora era como una escalera al cielo. Cada grada les ponía un poco más lejos del piso y más cerca de las nubes que arrojaban nieve, y podía disfrutar de cada instante de la experiencia ya que subía a través de su casa de cristal y blancura.

Mookyul no quiso interrumpir el espectáculo que había visto con un paisaje de verano, cuando todo lo que rodeaba a la casa era verdor y vida. Ahora era blancura y tranquilidad y no era ni un poco menos hermoso.

Llegaron a su habitación, aquella donde ansiaba ver pasar inviernos y veranos en un bucle interminable hasta que la vida termine al lado de Ewon, donde quería hacer un nido para atender a Ewon en sus celos, donde deseaba iniciar la vida de sus hijos si podían existir de alguna manera.

Y Ewon lo vio. Lo notó en la mirada y en la esencia de su alfa, en el vínculo débil pero existente entre ellos.

La expectativa.

El deseo de un futuro.

-Es hermoso, Mookyul. –dijo el omega, y era verdad. El lugar era blanco y recto, con tonos azules profundos y grises suaves en sillones, cojines y alfombras. La enorme cama estaba más cerca del lado derecho de la habitación, en el centro un sofá enorme frente a un sofisticado equipo de entretenimiento en un modular blanco con iluminación para acentuar la tecnología que albergaba.

Pero en el espacio de la izquierda

Allí estaba el nido.

-¿Eso es un…? –preguntó un poco inútilmente ya que sabía perfectamente lo que era.

Mookyul sintió el corazón estrujársele en el pecho pero asintió: -Un nido… _nuestro_ nido.

El omega trató de no parecer escandalizado, pero era la primera vez que veía un espacio exclusivamente reservado para algo tan íntimo, tan vergonzoso.

Mookyul siguió con la mirada a su omega mientras bajaba los tres escalones. Lo miró evaluar la tela infinitamente suave del cobertor del mueble exclusivamente diseñado para delirar sobre él. Incluso en un extremo de éste, su forma era rara, curvada y con un poco de sucia imaginación pudo darse cuenta que era algo parecido a la silla tántrica. La espuma era _memory foam_ , siendo tan flexible pero firme que invitaba a estar allí incluso si no estaban en celo.

Había un montón de gabinetes cerrados y Ewon, picado por la curiosidad, los fue abriendo uno a uno.

Al principio encontró solamente una infinidad de almohadas, toallas, sábanas y mantas tan suaves que tenía miedo de que se le derritan en la mano. Después encontró las toallas absorbentes para cuando los omegas comienzan a tener una abrumadora cantidad de fluidos y era necesario estar seco para no irritar la piel. También había una cantidad obscena de frascos de gel íntimo “entumecedor y analgésico” para omegas en un abanico interminable de sabores. Luego encontró una colección de pastillas, píldoras, jarabes y polvos analgésicos para aliviar los dolores usuales que Jiho le había dicho que se presentaban por consecuencia de estar follando una y otra y otra vez durante días.

Hasta ese momento, todo era bastante inocente, incluso considerado.

Pero llegó al último grupo de cajones en el extremo más cercano de la pequeña pared del nido y allí…

-¿Qué había ahí? –preguntó Mookyul al ver que Ewon abría un cajón y lo cerró instantáneamente, sus ojos azules muy abiertos y las mejillas comenzando a sonrojarse.

-N-nada… -mintió y eso solo sirvió para que Mookyul baje al nido y abra el cajón mostrando su controversial contenido.

Hasta en cosas tan pequeñas, el decorador de interiores había mantenido el estilo minimalista, era hilarante y aterrador a la vez.

Incluso el alfa se sonrojó un poco al ver la gran colección de juguetes sexuales de todo tipo, pero todos de acero, cristal o suave silicona blanca, azul o gris. Habían dildos pequeños y enormes organizados por su tamaño, esferas chinas, plugs anales, vibradores y masturbadores. Todos ellos incrustados en terciopelo negro como pervertidas y caras joyas.

-¿Quién hizo esto? –inquirió el omega, molesto de que se hayan atrevido a algo así.

Mookyul solo cerró los gabinetes agradeciendo el gesto, pero recordando que Ewon siempre le decía a Jiho que veía una cosa más aterradora todos los días cuando el pequeño omega le regalaba algún tipo de juguete sexual.

El alfa sabía que no era “aterrador” como lo espetaba, sino que su vida sexual era lo suficientemente sexy (muy, muy sexy mejor dicho) como para no haber necesitado nunca algo así. Dudaba que ahora, incluso cuando Ewon esté en celo, que debiera usar el picante y cordial gesto del decorador.

-No lo sé, Zorrito, solo llamé a Yara para que me ayude, después llegó un beta francés con mucha colonia y me quitó la tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Un beta francés con mucha colonia? ¡Ohhh! ¡Ese maldito de Louis!

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, aunque no lo quisiera. –contestó Ewon, inconscientemente sentándose en el suave nido. –él fue quien estuvo encabezando la decoración del Shilla de Jeju.

Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, Mookyul podía ver que los acentos azules y los muebles llevaban cierto parecido con los que había en el hotel que Ewon había podido lograr con sus victorias financieras.

No lo había conocido, pero le gustó la pequeña broma del tal Louis.

Después del nido, siguieron explorando el resto de su habitación. El enorme baño con dos de todo (dos lavamanos, dos duchas, dos inodoros) y la gran tina frente a la ventana.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Mookyul, otra vez buscando aprobación explícita de Ewon.

-Esto es como el sueño de cualquier pareja, Jefe. Es tan grande…

Cuando Ewon se quedó mirando la tina, Mookyul adivinó que el omega debía estar muriendo por sumergirse en agua caliente y olorosa. -¿Quieres que la prepare para ti? –sugirió el alfa y a su pareja le brillaron los ojos para desenvolverse de su edredón de gatos.

El alfa abrió el grifo y las tuberías crujieron por el desuso al principio, pero después el agua caliente comenzó a salir. Buscó en los iluminados gabinetes algo que pudiese utilizar para aromatizar el agua y encontró frascos de sales y espumas perfectamente alineados.

Decidió por algo dulce, dejó que el gel de baño con olor de frambuesas y miel caiga en el agua, se alzó las mangas largas de su camiseta negra y movió su mano hasta que la espuma comenzó a formarse.

El omega miraba apoyado en un gabinete bajo que descubrió albergaba un par de albornoces azules, suaves y cálidos y mullidos.

Sacó ambos y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que quería que Mookyul se metiera con él. No expresó su deseo, pensando que como tantas veces en el pasado, su novio se auto invitaría a ocupar la tina con él así que siguió viendo cómo su alfa jugueteaba con los grifos hasta tener la temperatura que sabía que le gustaba al omega.

-Listo, Zorrito… -dijo el alfa levantándose de su posición de rodillas. –voy a comprar el desayuno hasta que termines y ¡oh! No te preocupes por los ventanales, son vidrios reflectivos así que tú puedes ver hacia afuera pero no se puede ver nada hacia adentro cuando activas el mecanismo de aquí. Ahora lo he activado, así que… disfruta tu baño.

Y el alfa salió tan rápido del lugar que Ewon juraba que había dejado un rastro de polvo tras él.

Decidió no pensar mucho en la huida de Mookyul así que, aunque se sentía raro desnudarse frente a una enorme ventana sin cortinas, decidió que su sentimiento era absurdo. La casa estaba flanqueada por altos árboles y no había otras casas que pudiese ver desde ahí, tal vez un techo, una chimenea, pero un tanto alejados.

Una vez desnudo, no pudo evitar evaluarse otra vez como lo había hecho desde hace siete días. No había nada todavía. Ninguna evidencia de las cosas que arrastraba ni del bebé que le invadía.

Bien, pensó aprobándolo, mientras menos evidencia de su existencia haya, más fácil sería tomar la decisión correcta.

Antes de que se enfríe, el omega entró en el cielo húmedo de miel y frambuesas y sintió cómo sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse poco a poco mientras su mente volaba lejos de cosas tristes mirando la nieve caer por la ventana.

Estuvo a punto de dormirse cuando oyó el Lambie de Mookyul parándose, un extraño chirrido de la puerta del garaje en el que suponía que era el subsuelo de la casa, y el suave ronroneo del auto mientras ingresaba para que la puerta bajara otra vez con ese chirrido.

Tenían que hacer algo por ese sonido espantoso, pensó el omega al levantarse, envolverse en el albornoz azul y probar su suerte al buscar un cepillo de dientes.

Curiosamente encontró todos los artículos de aseo necesarios para sus abluciones en los cajones debajo del que asumía, sería su lavabo. Se miró en el espejo que ocupaba la pared entera y, mientras tallaba sus dientes, Ewon pensaba en lo extraño que se sentía todo esto.

Como un sueño… no, se corrigió, como despertarse en un universo paralelo. Una realidad alterna donde llevaba una criatura en el vientre y vivía en una casa ridículamente grande y hermosa. Se imaginó cómo sería irse a dormir, o desmayarse, o lanzarse por el balcón para descubrir que todo eso era una jugarreta de su subconsciente, que seguía viviendo en el departamento de Mookyul, que su única preocupación era hacer que la cadena de hoteles gane más dinero, donde a Mookyul le entraba tantas ganas de introducirse en él que le tacleaba en cualquier lugar del departamento, le bajaba los pantalones y tomaba lo que era suyo.

Pero, como si estuviese metido en un capítulo de la Dimensión Desconocida o una de las películas de Matrix, Ewon se daba cuenta que aquella era la vida falsa y esto, esto era lo real.

Finalizando con sus dientes, el omega pasó una mano por su mejilla y no supo muy bien cómo sentirse al descubrir que ya no le crecía vello facial. Nunca fue peludo como Mookyul quien fallaba a la regla de los asiáticos de no tener que preocuparse mucho por navajas de afeitar, y tenía que rasurarse todos los días. Al omega siempre le pareció un fastidio tener que rasurarse al menos dos veces a la semana pero ahora… ahora notaba que había pasado un buen tiempo desde su última afeitada.

Era el turno de vestirse, concluyó cuando a pesar de la calefacción, estar dentro del albornoz mojado comenzaba a provocarle frío y buscó el vestidor.

Era el doble de grande del que tenían en su departamento y parecía aún más grande por el espejo que ocupaba toda la pared del fondo. Los gabinetes, sin embargo, estaban vacíos pero la maleta que había traído consigo desde el hospital estaba allí.

Y ocurrió otra vez.

Mookyul subía con el desayuno por el que había tenido que conducir 10 minutos hasta llegar a un punto más o menos comercial y no tan residencial. Era un cambio enorme al que tendrían que acostumbrarse, ahora que ya no vivían en pleno centro de Gangnam y todo había estado a tan solo unos pasos.

Pero casi botó todo al piso cuando evidenció lo que precisamente estaba evitando.

Mirarle se sintió como cuando era pobre y merodeaba los mostradores de comida. Mirarle desnudo y sentir ese tirón en la tripa que se convertía en una cálida sensación que se esparcía por su piel. Mirarle tan hermoso y _omega_ , todas aquellas curvas y todos aquellos cambios que habían hecho que el cuerpo atlético de Ewon se convierta en la estereotípica tentación de cualquier alfa.

Mirar y no tocar.

Glúteos, piernas, pezones… pecaminoso.

Ewon no oyó a su alfa acercarse, pero por el olor estéril de la casa pudo reconocer su fragancia con facilidad. Cuando dejó de buscar ropa interior en la maleta para erguirse al sentirse observado, el alfa ya no estaba.

-Tomaré una ducha, adelántate comiendo. –le ordenó Mookyul con una voz extraña y Ewon volvió a buscarle, sacando la cabeza hacia el área principal de la habitación y oyendo que el alfa cerraba la puerta del baño con más dureza de la necesaria.

El omega comenzó a fastidiarse. ¿Qué mierda le ocurría?

Pero el hambre ahora era mayor aunque un atisbo de náusea le crepitara por el esófago. Le llamó la atención que su día no haya comenzado con él de rodillas frente al inodoro, pero seguramente estaba más preocupado de otras cosas ahora como para que su cuerpo actúe en base a las hormonas.

Por experiencia de las seis anteriores mañanas, Ewon buscó rápido algo blando y salado que mantuviese sus ácidos gástricos a raya, así que después de vestirse con sus jeans más cómodos, un suéter amarillo y mullidas medias de invierno, el omega se sentó en el sofá frente a la TV, la encendió como se había acostumbrado en el hospital y comenzó a comer las tostadas napolitanas y dar sorbos al chocolate caliente.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, oyó cómo Mookyul le llamaba.

-¡Zorro! –exclamó el alfa evidentemente molesto por algo, Ewon comenzaba a molestarse también así que de mala gana abrió la puerta. –Tráeme una jodida toalla. –le dijo como todo un cavernícola.

El omega frunció el ceño. -¿Qué cojones te sucede? Hace una hora eras el Hada del Invierno y ahora estas con un humor del diablo.

-Me congelo el trasero, eso sucede. –espetó el alfa tiritando ahora que el agua se le enfriaba en la piel. Mierda, jalársela en la ducha no había sido suficiente y toda esa frustración sexual se estaba traduciendo en mal humor.

Oyó cómo Ewon refunfuñaba mientras atravesaba el baño, sacaba de un gabinete un albornoz azul y luego se acercó a él. –Aquí, pero no quiere decir que ahora que soy… -omega, casi dijo, pero no estaba preparado para decirlo en voz alta a Mookyul. –diferente, me tienes que tratar como un jodido esclavo.

-Hm –bufó. -siempre fuiste diferente, Zorro, pero me lo ocultaste.

Y con eso salió de la ducha dejando a Ewon atónito, pero cuando salió de su estupefacción siguió a Mookyul.

-¿En serio quieres hacer esto ahora? –preguntó el omega mientras Mookyul se secaba el cabello con una toalla. –Parece que lo has estado guardando para cuando estemos solos, así que comienza, desahógate.

-¿Estás insinuando que te haría algo ahora que estamos solos? –atacó el alfa, ahora en serio molesto. Ewon ni se imaginaba lo que tenía que hacer día con día para no hacer ni decir lo que le decían sus instintos.

El omega se encogió un poco cuando la rápida mente del alfa entendió la implicación de sus palabras y hasta él reconocía que ese era un golpe bajo, pero se quedó quieto y callado, mirándole fijamente y esperando lo que Mookyul diría después.

El alfa sentía otro tipo de ardor en el estómago ahora, sentía indignación y rabia y odiaba sentirse así cuando se suponía que tendrían que estar disfrutando de su nuevo entorno, celebrando a su…

A su bebé…

Y eso le tranquilizó en algo, el baldazo de agua fría de la tristeza al saber que el embarazo de Ewon era precario, por decir lo menos, apagó algo de la furia que tenía contenida. –Estoy frustrado, Ewon… tengo tantos deseos de… - _de tomarte, de marcarte, cogerte hasta que no puedas pensar en nada más que no sea mi polla en tu trasero…_ pero no le diría eso, jamás le diría algo así. –de hacer el amor contigo que estoy volviéndome loco… y lo admito, también estoy furioso de que me lo hayas ocultado. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡Porque soy un idiota! –exclamó el omega y quiso salir del baño pero Mookyul le detuvo del brazo.

-Zorro, habla conmigo. –pidió Mookyul. –si yo expresé lo que estoy sintiendo, lo más justo es que hagas lo mismo. No te insultes, eso no es una respuesta.

El omega se sintió avergonzado al ser tratado como un adolescente hormonal, pero suponía que ahora estaba atravesando por una adolescencia tardía, muy, muy tardía, ya que todos esos instintos y sensaciones y peculiaridades de su nuevo cuerpo eran enteramente extraños para él.

-T-tenía miedo… -dijo el omega en algo más que un susurro.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Mookyul acariciándole los hombros, instintivamente dándole masajes para que se relaje.

-Al principio tenía miedo que me obligues a dejarlos… -confesó Ewon. –no te conocía pero después con el pasar del tiempo cada vez fue más difícil, supe que nunca me obligarías a dejar los supresores, pero ya era muy tarde para decírtelo… tuve miedo de que no me perdonaras, que no volvieras a confiar en mí… pero Jefe, te juro que estaba a punto de decírtelo. Lo iba a hacer después de que Namgi nazca… lo tenía todo planeado… soy un tonto, Jefe, un tonto… lo siento… lo siento tanto…

Mookyul miró cómo las lágrimas otra vez caían de los ojos de Ewon y quiso morderse la lengua por ser tan idiota. Apretó los brazos de su omega tentativamente para evaluar cómo reaccionaba a la presión y al no tener una respuesta negativa, abrazó a Ewon.

-Ya Zorrito… shhhh… shhhh… -trató de tranquilizarle mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo que decirle. Era difícil, quería decirle que por último, él estaba velando por su seguridad, por tener una vida más allá de un nido o un empleo mediocre “apto para omegas”, que no tenía que disculparse, que no era su culpa… sin embargo todo aquello el omega lo sabía de una manera consciente y analítica y no le sanaría… -Te perdono, Ewon… te perdono…

No había nada que perdonar realmente, pero oír esas palabras de él ahora que sabía que Ewon creía que le había agraviado, le sanaría mucho más que cualquier otra afirmación. No le puso condición a su perdón, no le dijo “siempre y cuando no lo vuelvas a hacer”. No, solo quería que Ewon deje de sentirse tan culpable.

Cuando sintió que Ewon terminó de llorar, el alfa le lavó la cara, le dijo mientras se miraban a través del espejo que parecía un sapo venenoso con lo rojo e hinchado que tenía el rostro por llorar. Le intentó distraer mientras buscaba la inyección de supresores y le pedía que le inyectara en el brazo. Salieron del baño finalmente y Mookyul le alcanzó los antidepresivos que tomaba con el desayuno.

Se sentaron en el sofá como si lo habrían hecho toda la vida, miraron un poco de televisión con un absurdo show que les hizo sonreír un par de veces por su estupidez y mientras transcurría el tiempo, más y más se acurrucaban el uno en el otro.

Las horas pasaron poco a poco, ambos hablando de las cosas que podían hacer con el primer piso, omitieron la existencia del segundo como si fuese el hoyo negro de la casa y a medio día salieron a comer.

Ewon declaró que primero tendrían que hacer funcionar la cocina.

-Puedo dormir en el mismísimo bosque. –dijo vehementemente. –pero la cocina tiene que estar lista.

El alfa concordaba, no sabía cuanto tiempo más resistiría con los problemas digestivos que le acosaban desde que dejó de comer la comida de Ewon.

Así que cuando regresaron a casa (sí, Ewon ya comenzaba a pensar en aquel lugar como suyo) abrieron sus laptops y disfrutaron del calor de la chimenea eléctrica de su habitación y su silencio solo interrumpido por cosas banales como “¿Te gusta este refrigerador?” “¿Cuánto crees que mida el mesón de la cocina?” “Por Dios, necesito mi olla arrocera” “Zorro, tan pronto como tengamos una waflera, tienes que hacer waffles, te lo suplico.”

A media tarde, Ewon compró todo lo que tenía en el carro de compras por internet y un contratista le envió un e-mail media hora después para indicarle que instalaría todo a primera hora del día.

Jiho llamó a Mookyul en algún momento después de eso y el alfa le pasó el teléfono a Ewon quien prefirió hacer una video llamada y mostrarle al otro omega toda la casa. Jiho se ofreció a dejar a Namgi con Dohoon al día siguiente (ahora que por fin estaban viviendo juntos otra vez aunque su amigo alfa todavía no había hablado con Ewon por alguna extraña razón, pero Mookyul estaba muy lejos de estarse quejando) e ir de compras para comenzar el arduo trabajo de decorar la casa.

Después de que Ewon se despidió de Jiho, el omega siguió hablando con Mookyul sobre las peculiaridades de su vecindario, las escuelas y colegios cerca, el Parque Nacional Buhksan, las galerías de arte… hablaron sin parar hasta que el cielo se oscureció y tuvieron hambre otra vez, pero ahora no necesitaron salir ya que habían traído mucha comida chatarra de la tienda de conveniencia de su vecindario a solo un par de cuadras de allí.

Miraron más TV, ésta vez el sexto episodio de Star Wars mientras Ewon mascullaba los diálogos de la película y comía chocolate.

Al terminar la película, Mookyul le recordó a Ewon sus pastillas para dormir mientras el omega se levantaba para hacer sus rituales antes de irse a dormir. Mookyul lo imitó poco después y al final se dijeron buenas noches como una pareja de ochenta años y se fueron a dormir, el alfa miró por un segundo la espalda de Ewon y fue allí que notó algo.

La llamada nunca pasó. 

***

Tres días pasaron así, la casa en un furor de omegas anidando juntos y contratistas a la merced de sus quisquillosos deseos. Mookyul se alegraba, porque tener a al Zorro ocupado con algo significaba tener a un Zorro superficialmente contento, así que mientras los dos omegas corrían de aquí para allá con muestras de colores de pintura para las paredes y texturas para las alfombras, Mookyul supervisaba la instalación del equipo de seguridad. Ewon también sentía que un milímetro de su ansiedad bajaba cada vez que se instalaba una cámara o un botón de pánico.

Los muchachos llegaron en ese frenesí de personas trabajando como abejas en el tercer día.

-Woooahhh Jefe, este sí que es un palacio. –mencionó Sungtae mirando alrededor y todos exclamaron más o menos lo mismo. Cuando Ewon los oyó desde el segundo piso (sí, ahora estaba explorando aquellos cuartos amplios y luminosos e inútiles ya que no sabía qué hacer con tanto espacio para solo los dos – _ten hijos, tonto… muchos, muchos bebés de ese lindo alfa mío… -_ le insistía su omega interior) bajó inmediatamente para toparse con la pandilla de alfas de toda la vida.

El omega les saludó como en los viejos tiempos. -¡Chicos! –exclamó y por un segundo todos le miraron como si fuese el sol para luego pedirle permiso a su Alfa con la mirada para abrazarle, Mookyul que miraba apoyado en una pared dio un breve asentimiento y hasta Sangchul participó del abrazo colectivo.

-¡Cada día más guapo, Ewon! –Yoonjae le dijo con su cara llena de pecas.

Como era su costumbre, continuaron parloteando sobre lo mismo y Ewon les indicó que le siguieran a la cocina para evitarse el bochorno y distraerles con comida.

En la estufa hervía algo de guiso de fréjol con cerdo y todos se derritieron al oler la comida de la pareja de su Jefe. –¿En cuánto más estará listo? –preguntó alguien y a Mookyul le recordó la escena de Blancanieves con sus enanos hambrientos llegando de la cantera de diamantes.

Ewon agradeció que todos los instintos de los alfas estaban enfocados en sus estómagos ya que no quería que alguien le tratara diferente ahora que olía diferente. También agradeció que había estado preparando un montón de comida para las personas que estaban trabajando en el arreglo de la casa y había suficiente para todos los chicos.

-Huele a que estará listo en unos minutos.

Todos exclamaron ¡Aah! Y ¡Urrahh! Y preguntaron dónde estaban los platos. Ewon inmediatamente comenzó a servir como una buena gallina a sus ruidosos pollitos e invitó a los contratistas a comer también. Como no tenían un comedor todavía, cada quien se sentó en el lugar donde estaban parados y comenzaron a devorar haciendo orgásmicos sonidos y exclamando en broma lo envidiosos que estaban de su Jefe al ser capaz de disfrutar comida tan buena todos los días.

Los contratistas se unieron a la conversación, expresando que era la primera vez que se topaban con un omega de dinero que cocinara tan bien y que sea lo suficientemente considerado como para darles comida.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio pero Min Soo continuó la conversación al contarles a todos que Ewon siempre había sido así, muy cálido y amable con todos.

Mookyul, quien había estado sosteniendo el aliento todo ese rato mientras miraba la escena y también disfrutaba su porción de comida mientras estaba sentado en una alta silla del desayunador, se alegró por Ewon que trataba de fingir que no oía nada mientras comía con Jiho a su lado.

-Parece que está mejor. –susurró Sangchul mientras lavaba su plato, muy bajo para que nadie más que el Jefe le oyera. –No se asustó con nosotros.

-Es porque ustedes siempre le protegieron, es con el olor de otros alfas que tiene problemas… pero su psiquiatra dice que las cosas se pondrán difíciles cuando… cuando aborte. –masculló el otro alfa.

-Así que sí está embarazado… -dijo Sangchul para sí mismo. -¿Cuándo será? El aborto, me refiero…

El Jefe se preguntaba lo mismo. –Ewon dijo que iba a llamar para acordar la cita, pero hasta el momento no lo ha hecho.

-¿Crees que esté dudando?

-Por supuesto que debe estar dudando. –respondió Mookyul. –Él es una buena persona y debe tener muchos conflictos morales sobre esto… maldito desgraciado que le sigue obligando a hacer cosas que odia.

-Tranquilo, Jefe… -dijo Sangchul y no supo si este era un buen momento para decirle lo que había venido a decirle, de todas maneras, se dijo a sí mismo, no podía esconder algo así durante mucho tiempo. –Mookyul… salgamos un momento, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Salieron por la puerta de vidrio que daba a la piscina que en ese momento estaba vacía y cubierta para evitar que se llene de nieve. El día era de aquellos en los que el sol brilla y su luz se refleja en los cristales de hielo haciendo del clima bochornoso y helado a la vez, sin embargo por la postura de Sangchul, dedujo que esto tenía que ver con Lee y por lo tanto, no podía esperar.

-¿Y bien? –exhortó al alfa a decirle lo que sea que tenía que decirle.

Vaciló por un último segundo y después, Sangchul sacó de su bolsillo el celular de Ewon. –Nunca se nos ocurrió revisar este celular, Jefe, lo tomé cuando me dijiste que te compre uno y que bote este, que podía estar siendo rastreado… debo admitir que olvidé desecharlo pero ahora creo que gracias a eso, tenemos una nueva pista. –desbloqueó el iPhone con estuche celeste de Ewon y fue directamente a una aplicación de mensajería instantánea y abrió la última conversación que había tenido Ewon.

Era con Nabin, el nueve de noviembre muy temprano en la mañana… aquel día en el que había encontrado a Ewon y cuando abrió la conversación, fue como estar viviéndolo todo otra vez.

Tres fotografías, todas de Ewon inconsciente y herido y sucio aparecieron en la cadena de mensajes y al final, un despiadado mensaje: _“Mira qué lindo que es tu hermano, conejita ;)”_

Mookyul sintió otra vez ese mareo que sentía cuando sus instintos luchaban por salir, cuando comenzaba a ver todo con bordes rojos y necesitaba arrancarle la garganta a alguien. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Gunwoong había escrito el mensaje y tomado las fotografías, ¿pero por qué se las enviaba a Nabin? Lástima que no había ninguna respuesta después.

Mookyul miró dentro de la casa, la algarabía que podía oírse incluso a través de los cristales ahora que todos los muchachos estaban haciendo payasadas para hacer reír al par de omegas. Después miró a Sangchul, su sobrio y frío semblante.

-Parece que tendremos que hacer una visita a la familia en Busán.

 

[1] Hae es sol y meoli es cabello/cabeza. Un apodo para alguien rubio en koreano que yo inventé, lo que no estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien porque no hablo el idioma.


End file.
